Let There Be Chaos
by Blockheadgreen1189
Summary: Mobius and Equestria are continents separated by an ocean. After fifteen peaceful years since a terrible villain Dr. Eggman was defeated, the anxiety and fear return back to lives of our heroes, as the strange events occurring on the planet. Our heroes and heroines must again remember the good old fight days and to take the situation under control. REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. Early Morning

_Hello, again to you, guys. So we're in the first chapter of my new story, I called **"Let There Be Chaos".** I want to thank **iCosmix**_ _and **Zeon Chaotics** for their help offers. Thank you guys, and I hope you'll like the fruit of our work. I have found myself a co-author and I'll hope you won't be disappointed. And so, before the story, I have to make a short introduction to the world where the action takes place._

 _The action takes place on an unknown planet, where Mobius and Equestria are different continents separated by an ocean. Since the Sonic games (which is called here The Eggman War), seventeen years have passed. Mobians are now living a peaceful life and constantly contacting with their equestrian neighbors. Equestria, a country which is ruled by magic and spirituality. Mobius is a country ruled by science and technological progress. Residents of both countries live in peace and harmony with each other, sharing resources, and general knowledge._

* * *

Chapter #1 - Early Morning.

-/-/-/-

Early sunny morning in Canterlot, in a luxury hotel room. A double-tailed fox was lying on a huge double bed, enjoying his sweet dream. In absolute solitude, and covered by a lush blanket, he lay on his back with his arms and legs in all directions, and his face had a happy smile on his lips. The nightstand with his smartphone on its top stood to the right of the bed. Soon a rectangular device began to ring loudly, thus interrupting his sleep. The smile vanished from his face, and he growled sleepily, feeling how a loud bell hurting his ears. He then slightly opened his eyes and turned his cyan eyes toward the nightstand.

"Fuck!" He swore, with his voice having a sleepy wheeze before he slowly and lazily rose to a sitting position. He then took the smartphone in his right hand and then looked at the screen, where someone named Nicole was indicated in a caller's profile. The fox sighed before he answered the call, and put the phone to his right ear. And then his lips formed a sour smile, as he lifted his right eyebrow. His face expressed a clear lack of sleep at this point since he arrived in Canterlot from Station Square only late at night.

"Nicole?" a hoarse voice, he asked.

 _"Tails."_ Nicole's voice cried out on the other side of the line, _"Where did you disappear? I tried to call you for the last hour."_

"I'm sleeping, Nicole." Tails said with an angry tone in his voice, and still having this wheeze, "What do you think I can do to ..." He interrupted himself as he looked at the phone screen to see the time and then put the phone back to his ear, "... It's 7 am, Nicole. The business meeting will be held in nine ...*sigh* ... Why do you have to wake me up at this very moment?"

 _"7 am?"_ Nicole's voice spoke again on the phone, _"D... D... D-did you hit your head or something?"_ Tails frowned at the tone with which Nicole spoke, _"It's 9:00 am local time!"_ Tails made his eyes wide, _"Have you forgotten to change the time?"_ After these words, Tails panicked. He gasped in fright, and then his eyes began to scan the walls of his room in search of a wall clock. However, unfortunately for him, the only clock he found has stopped at the time 2:45 am ... Tails gasped, and then abruptly jumped out of bed. He then quickly ran out of the room, being only in his underwear swimming trunks. He opened the door, and his head looked out into the corridor in search of at least someone with a clock to know the exact time. He got lucky. In the hallway, he saw several anthropomorphic ponies, who was heading toward the elevator. They were girls. One of them was orange in color with purple mane and tail, and wearing a white dress and white shoes. Another was turquoise color, dressed in a black business suit (jacket, skirt, shoes). The third was beige in color, with pink hair and tail, and dressed in blue jeans, red sneakers, and a red T-shirt.

"Excuse me, miss." Tails called out, causing the girls to stop in front of the room, and look at the one who called them. All of them grinned mockingly, noticing tall mobian fox standing in the open doorway, and dressed in nothing but black swimming trunks. A blush appeared on their cheeks as they knew who that young fox was.

"Mr. Prower?" one of them said through her giggles, "Can we help you?"

"Yes, you can." Tails replied anxiously, "I beg you. Tell me the time."

"Now a quarter to nine, sir." beige mare said with a mocking tone in his voice, "Why? Are you running late somewhere?"

"Oh, yes. Miss ..." Tails replied with a disturbing tone in his voice, "Thank you… VERY... MUCH..." he said before he ran back into the room, and the door is firmly closed. Now the girl could only see the wooden door with a "666" number. They giggled amiably over a young aeronautical engineer's behavior, and then they went on their way toward the elevator.

"What a terrible attack caught him?" a beige girl asked.

"I don't know." Another said, "Perhaps this is because of this night incident when the electricity was gone."

 **Back in a Tails's room.**

"Nicole!" Tails yelled into the phone, and wandering from one room to the other, staying in a nervous state and panicking because he is late for an important meeting, "I have no idea how, but my alarm clock didn't work in time. And the clock on the wall stopped at 3 am. Maybe there was a failure... I'm not sure ... " He then stopped and burst out of the window, "Twilight Sparkle hasn't yet arrived?"

 _"She'll be in the office at any moment."_ Nicole cried out loud from the phone dynamic as her voice filled with anxiety and fear, _"Oh great gods of Chaos, Tails. We've opened an office in Canterlot only a month ago, and now we can lose everything if you won't come in time."_

"Calm down." Tails told her quietly, "Don't cry, don't yell, and don't panic... *sigh* ... everything will be fine… Listen carefully. If Princess Twilight arrives before I do, try to distract her with something before my arrival."

 _"Like what?"_ Nicole asked him again.

"I heard that she's a bookworm." Tails said as he headed to the bathroom, "In my office, there's a box with old books. Take it to the reception table, and offer her to read. You can blame me because it's really my fault. Once I arrive, I immediately apologized to her." He then went inside the bathroom, and then quickly took off his swimming trunks with the help of his tails. He then went to the shower chamber and closed the door, before you turn on the water. Warm water is poured on his well-trained body, as he smiled happily. He took a deep breath and then exhaled air with a loud moan escaped from his throat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... I feel so good ..."

 _"You can be good because you're in a motel at a safe distance ..."_ Nicole was indignant over the phone, prompting Tails to squint in disapproval, _"... And I have to make excuses in front of a local heroine. For fifteen years, since we work together, you were never late, but now ..."_

"Nicole, calm down." Tails said, "I'll take a shower quickly, and then I will be in the office with a blink of an eye."

 **In "Miles Electronics" office.**

Meanwhile, in the office, a dark-brown black haired lynx, dressed in black high shoes, and a knee-length fitting purple dress, with concern in her blue eyes, and a nervous grin, stood in front of the window through which she looked at the beautiful white-stone city.

"Tails, I have no time for jokes." she said with concern in her voice, "Just wash up quickly, got yourself dressed and run here. Please."

 **Back in the motel.**

"Nicole, I'll be there." Tails said lathering shampoo over his head, and using his left tail to keep the phone near the ear, "And tell Big to met her when she arrives, and to bring her and her assistant to my office." He then removed the phone from his ear, before he closed his eyes and put his head under the water to wash away the shampoo.

 **In "Miles Electronics" office.**

"Alright just hurry up, please. Nicole out..." Nicole ends the call and sighs with a worrying look on her face, "Sometimes he worries me…" She murmured softly before frowning and turning away from the window. She walked over to her desk at the reception, and pressed the button on the selector, "BIG! I need you!" she spoke with her voice was almost yelling.

 _"Yes, Miss Nicole ..."_ Big told her on the other side of the line, _"I'll go up."_

Nicole, however, was only just to sigh in disappointment, knowing about the dimensions of this cat, but she then smirked ironically, finding that thought amusing, "Yes, of course ..." she was able to mutter, before taking the key from the table and go to the door to the office of her boss and long-term partner. On the door was a plaque with an inscription: "Miles Tails Prower. Founder and CEO". Much to Nicole smiled wryly by shaking her head slowly and almost imperceptibly.

She was about to open the door and enter inside, but suddenly she heard a rumble that came from the corridor, in front of their office. Her eyes grew wide, and she then turned her head toward the glass door that separated the reception area and guest sofas. Her expectations were met in a moment when a tall and very wide (almost fat) purple cat, dressed in all white suit, ran around the corner and quickly ran to the door. He opened the door, and then he froze in the doorway, by hunching heavily and gasping for the air.

"Miss… *pant*... Nic-... *pant*... Nicole?" he blurts out through the panting, "You ... *pant* ... called me ..."

Nicole gasped in fright, before she ran up to him, and help him to get up, "Oh, gods, Big ..." she said with concern in her voice, "You ran up the stairs?" When Big straightened up, the difference in growth has become more than obvious. Nicole could hardly reach his chest. Big was a huge cat, almost 7 feet tall, while Nicole was 5.1 feet tall, and, accordingly, she looked down at him. Big suddenly grinned smugly at Nicole as he stopped panting.

"It was nothing, Miss Vice CEO." Big said, trying to sound cool, with his voice having a low tone, and growling, "Besides, the elevator is not working yet."

"What?" Nicole asked in horror, "Oh no!"

"Something wrong?" Big asked her with surprise in his eyes and voice.

"Yes, something is definitely wrong, Big." Nicole said in dismay, as she grabbed hold on her hair, "Princess Twilight will be here any minute, and we have no elevator, and she would have to climb the stairs."

"Princess Twilight will be here?" Big asked again, "But the boss is not here still..."

"I know. Therefore, we must act before he arrives." Nicole said as she frowned again, "Please. Go to the main entrance and greet Princess Twilight and let me know of her arrival. And if the elevator will not be repaired by this time, then ... "

"What then?"

"I don't know." Nicole said, "Think of something. Pick her up and carry her here. Just try to make sure that she didn't have to strain her muscles."

"Okay, Miss. Nicole, I'll handle it." Big said with a happy face, "I could carry her and her dragon assistant if I need." Nicole smiled at this as she glad that Big is able to understand everything without that Big is able to understand everything without words.

"Thank you, Big." She said softly, prompting Big to wink at her in response. After that conversation, he left the reception room and headed toward the stairs to come down to the main entrance. Nicole then took a deep breath, feeling a slight relief. She then went to the office door, opened it and entered inside to find the thing Tails spoke about. As she walked proceeded to Tails office to get the books Tails mentioned and found an old box under his desk, "Ah here you are... Hopefully, these will stall for time." she said, before taking the box in her hands.

 **Canterlot Hotel.**

Meanwhile, Tails has already finished with taking a shower and now stood himself in front of the mirror. He was already dressed in his white jeans and black high shoes, and he is now dry his hair with a hairdryer. The TV in his room was working and showed the news on its screen. The TV in his room was working and showed the news on its screen.

"... On the final race of the World Championship, on the Canterlot central stadium expected around ninety thousand spectators, among them, we can also meet almost the entire Equestrian elite." anchorman said on TV, "According to our statistics, attendance at the WC has already exceeded the attendance of Equestrian Games, which took place two months earlier. Experts attribute such a huge advantage to the fact that the World Athletics Championships is popular on both sides of the ocean, and more publicly available. Thanks to that it drew the attention from overseas."

Tails finished with drying his hair, and then he took a sleeveless shirt and quickly put it on his body. He hummed to himself.

"The main favorite of the competition, Sonic, has already won two gold medals at this competition, but, as we know, it does not stop him from zeal to win another trophy." Tails made his eyes wide when he heard the name, and then he turned his face to the TV, "He said at a recent press conference that he will win a third medal for his girlfriend, Rainbow Dash, who was unable to complete her performance due to her injury she got yesterday." Tails smirked picking up his black scarf and black gloves, and then he walked right up to the TV, and folded his arms across his chest, "We remind you that in the asset Rainbow Dash already has four gold medals of this championship, and would get fifth, if it wasn't yesterday's unfortunate wing injury, because of which the legendary Ponyville athlete interrupted her performances at the World Championship. Sonic said he will participate in the competition for the sake of it. When he was asked about his retirement after the tournament, he replied in an affirmative way that it was his last appearance in professional sports."

Tails laughed softly when he heard that his best friend he knows for seventeen years is not losing his principles, "Way to go, man." he said warmly once he put the gloves on his hands and tightened the straps on the wrists. He then wrapped the scarf around his neck and glanced at the clock on his smartphone. The time was 9-15 am. Sighing, he hid the smartphone in his jeans pocket.

"Well, it's time to go. I hope she's not arrived yet." Tails said as he ran out of the hotel and hurried to the office.

"And now, other news. The reason of night incident is still not clear. The circumstances under which this night, at about a quarter to three in the entire country lost the electricity is still remains the mystery. Authorities are looking into it but have found no traces thus far. The most interesting thing is that this incident has touched even overseas places in the seaside Empire City also lost electricity. The Internet also come across posts from other Mobian cities. The residents pointing at the unusual light phenomena that have been observed in the night sky. According to some rumors, these unusual events these unusual events have a connection with the notorious conqueror Dr. Eggman, who was defeated fifteen years ago and considered as the one behind these strange events, but if you want this news reporters opinion I believe that the dead ones are the last persons who may stand behind these incidents ..."

Tails, however, wasn't listening as he quickly left the room with a blue duffel bag on his shoulder, and then briskly walked toward an open window. He jumped at the window frame, and then he looked down.

"Maybe it's crazy, but I have no other choice ..." he muttered, before shouting, "GERONIMO!" and jumped out of the window.

 **Miles Electronics ground floor.**

In the meantime, Big was on the bottom floor waiting for Twilight's arrival. His eyes were fixed on the road, with his eyebrows have a deep frown.

 _"I better make a good impression I would hate to disappoint the boss and the vice boss."_ Big thought to himself, _"Interestingly, does Princess Twilight loves fishing?"_

Soon his thoughts were gone at the time when he saw a long black limo drove up to the front door. Big made his eyes wide when he saw the car, but earned shortly about what he should do. Grinning, he went to meet the guests, making quick steps to his right ear…

"Miss Vice CEO. Princess Twilight is here. Get ready." he said into his Bluetooth as he went up to the door

 **In Tails' office.**

Nicole, who was sorting books, gasped in surprise before clicking a button on the selector to contact the others.

"Attention!" she announced as her voice quivered in panic, "Princess Twilight is here. Get your places, and stay there."

 _"We got you, Miss Nicole."_ A voice told her. Lynx-girl felt no relief because her immediate superior is still not appeared yet. Grabbing her hands over both of her elbows, she walked to the glass door, to meet the important guests.

"Ooooohhh ... She is here ..." She mumbled nervously, "Tails, where are you?" Nicole asked herself

 **Back on the street.**

Big went up to the limo door and opened it and coming out was none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle and her trusted assistant Spike. Twilight was wearing a purple jacket with a nice white buttoned shirt underneath with lavender wings sticking out and a purple blouse with her ponytail sticking out. She was also wearing some nice black shoes. Spike was wearing a lighter purple jacket and a green buttoned shirt and pants with the same color as his jacket with his dragon tail sticking out and brown shoes. Big then approached her and bowed. Much to Twilight and Spike made their eyes wide, impressed by the colossal dimensions of this cat-man.

"Welcome, Princess Twilight." He said with a solemn tone in his voice as he smiles at her friendly, "Miss Vice CEO is waiting for you…" Twilight smiled at him

"That's very nice of her…" she spoke with a friendly tone, "... but I expected to see CEO himself." Big then made his eyes wide, "But I appreciate your welcome, mister..."

"My name is Big, princess." Big introduced himself, prompting Twilight to nod in reply, "Mister Big. Well, I suppose you know who I am, so let me just introduce to you my young assistant Spike." she said pointing her left index finger at her dragon assistant. But Spike was only about to watching the huge cat with wide eyes since he saw him for the first time.

"Man. You are the biggest thing I've seen in my life…" he murmured with his voice expressing unprecedented impression. It was enough to Twilight frowned angrily, as she looked at him with clenched teeth, "Spike!" she snapped, "Behave yourself politely!"

"Sorry ..." Spike said an apologetic tone in his voice as he laughed innocently. Twilight then smiled and looked back at the huge cat.

"Well, Mr. Big." she said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to meet your superiors."

"Oh, of course, Your Highness. Madam Vice CEO is waiting for you. Please allow me to walk you in." He offered his help, and then he opened the door for them.

"Thank you, sir." Twilight said with a smile, as she was glad that this cat behaves so politely to her. She then turned to the building and motioned to Spike who was about to start following. Finding themselves in the lobby, Twilight and Spike with smiles on their faces began to look around this room, being thrilled with the architect's decision. The foyer had a stone floor, stylized tree, and painted in brown. The walls and ceiling are also shimmered between brown, black and beige, creating a soothing atmosphere. They sighed in relief, then followed a huge cat to the elevator.

Coming close to the elevator, Big pushed the elevator button. However, the elevator is still not working. Much to Big sighed in disappointment prompting Twilight to make a puzzled look, as she stood on his right.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, your highness." Big said, turning to her, "The elevator is broke down last night when the electricity is gone. It is still not repaired."

"I see." Twilight said in an understanding tone, "It's okay. The electricity was lost throughout the country so you're not the only ones affected by this." Big nodded instead of words, and then he showed them to the stairs. But Twilight shook her head when he offered this way, as she had an alternative to this.

"Oh no, there is no need I'll just fly me and Spike up to the top." She said, spreading her wings. But Big wouldn't go behind Mrs. Nicole's word and insist. He walked right up to her and Spike, still smiling amiably, "Oh, Princess. Do not strain your wings. I can carry you there.", Enough to Twilight made her eyes wide, as this offer was too much. She shook her head nervously and grinned stupidly, making it clear that she can cope with it on her own, "Mr. Big. There's no need, really." she said trying to keep her nature. But Big did all their own way. He picked Twilight up in bridal style, prompting her to cry out in surprise. She blushed a little, knowing that a huge cat with great physical strength, is not the character who is worth to argue. She wrapped her arms around his mighty neck, with its wings still wide open and unable to close back. And then she slowly raised her eyes, like to meet with his friendly smile and these childlike eyes.

"I insist, Your Highness." he said amiably, prompting Twilight shyly smile back. She giggled awkwardly and was only about to nod not wanting to object or start a ." he said amiably, prompting Twilight shyly smile back. She giggled awkwardly and was only about to nod not wanting to object or start a fight.

"Very kind of you, Mr. Big." she said nervously.

"Hey, what about me?" Spike protested, "If I was a guy, it does not mean ..." He then interrupted his indignation once he stopped feeling the ground under his feet, and he quickly got up with the help of this huge cat, "... aaaaaaa ..." he cried before he found himself on Big's shoulders. With his eyes still wide, he exchanged an awkward glance with Twilight, realizing that resistance is futile. As for Big, he's just started to climb the stairs without feeling any difficulties. He carried them all the way to the top

 **Meanwhile, on the roof.**

Three mobians (hedgehog, chipmunk, and squirrel), dressed in tuxedos and sunglasses on their eyes, gazed attentively over the Canterlot roofs in search of their boss. Their expectation was soon ended when they saw the orange two-tailed fox flew to meet them.

Soon after Tails landed, all three of them ran up to him, "Boss!" one of them called out. They soon closed the gap between them, "She's here?" Tails asked with nervousness in his voice, being afraid that he was late.

"Five minutes ago, Miss Nicole said that her limousine arrived at the main entrance." Tails sighed in relief, knowing that he wasn't much late, and then together with his three assistants, he went to the elevator.

"Thank the gods of Chaos." he said in relief, talking to chipmunks, "While I am in the office, prepare my helicopter for the flight. After an hour I have a meeting with the environment commission on our factory, and I don't to be late again."

"Yes, boss." Chip said, "Anything else?" he asked, once they reached the elevator. Tails pressed the elevator call button, but it did not work, prompting him to make his eyes wide. He then turned back to the chipmunk and frowned at him.

"Yes! Why the hell our elevator does not work?" he asked sarcastically, placing hands on the belt.

"This is due to the night of the incident." squirrel said, "Today, the electricity was lost during the night, sir. Don't you know?"

"No, I did not know about this ..." he said, being puzzled and surprised, "When did this happen?" He then sighed, thinking that the clock stopped in his room at the time of 2:45 am, "Let me guess, it happened about three?"

"Yes, sir ..." chipmunk said, "Canterlot lost electricity this night. And judging by the news and the Internet posts, the whole country has deprived the electricity almost simultaneously."

This news caused Tails slightly nervous, though he didn't show it. He raised his left eyebrow, and then he looked at the mountain city of white stone. He crossed his arms, enjoying the view, his face almost no expression of emotion, though inside he felt alarmed. After all, in the end, such an incident never happens for a reason.

"Do they figured out the reason?" he asked with his voice having a hint of worry.

"No, sir." his assistant said, "The news said they were still trying to find out the cause of this failure ..."

Tails closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves and not to panic. He then opened his eyes and looked at his assistants.

"Alright try to get power up as soon as possible. And prepare my helicopter. You have one hour... Understood?" Tails ordered, prompting his assistants to nod in understanding. The fox nodded in response before he opened went himself to the door to the pompier ladder. He then opened the door and walked down on the stairs. He passed only one flight of stairs when his cell phone rang again. Sighing in annoyance, he took the phone out of the pocket of his jeans, and then he put it to his ear.

"Yes?" he asked with a growling voice, continuing his way down. But suddenly, a smile flashed across his face, as it was his friend, "Hi, Rarity." he said amiably, "I'm so glad to hear you. How are you?"

 **With Rarity.**

In the beautifully decorated boutique, a certain female unicorn (White white velvet knee-length dress and white shoes), white in color, and having a purple mane and tail, with a smile stood beside a mannequin, on which she was sewing a new dress, using a unicorn's magic.

"Oh, my dearest Miles. I'm so glad to hear you, too." she said with a happy tone in her voice, "How are you doing? I've heard that today you're going to visit in Equestria to meet my old friend ..."

 _"I'll tell you more, Rarity."_ Miles told her on the phone, _"I'm here, in my Canterlot office."_ Hearing these words, Rarity made her pretty blue eyes wide, and then she smirked in disapproval and put left hand on her waist, _"I'll go down the stairs because the elevator does not work and I'm getting late even more."_

"So you're saying that you came in Canterlot, and did not visit your old friends?" Rarity said with her playful tone in his voice, "Miles, I'm disappointed ..."

 **With Tails.**

Tails stopped on the stairs, he heard disapproving tone of his old friend, with whom he is acquainted for 14 years, and smiled disapprovingly in response, "Hey, I came to Canterlot in late night, when you and your boyfriend engaged in lewdness." he said playing as well, "I'm afraid that both of you wouldn't answer the call ..."

 **To Rarity.**

Rarity, meanwhile, frowned as she didn't like her friend's manners, "Miles, stop it." she demanded, "Maybe that's funny to you, but not for me ..."

 _"Alright, alright, don't be offended ..."_ Tails told her on the phone, prompting Rarity smile again and continue to work on her dress, _"If you go to the final race, then we'll see you there. What about Silver? Is he close to you? If so, give him the phone, I'll talk to him ..."_

"He should be back in a minute, darling." Rarity said, working on a dress, "He went in the International Police office this morning to write his resignation letter … *sigh*... I'm so glad that he finally decided to do it. You have no idea what a hassle it was."

 _"Actually, I have ..."_ Tails replied, _"I have many friends in this agency. They tell me that Harvey Who doesn't really want to let him out of service, but it looks like he still gave up."_

Rarity grinned smugly, "He just knows that he will have to deal with me if he will not let my loved one in a well-deserved retirement. The time is now quiet, and good Cadets are more than enough, so ..."

 _"Oh, yes ..."_ Tails moaned, _"I can only imagine what you said to him ..."_

Meanwhile, on the ground floor, Sweetie Belle (Red shirt, blue jeans and yellow sneakers) came out of the kitchen carrying a cup of tea in her right hand. She was humming something under her nose, and wore a happy smile, heading for the stairs to the second floor. But a moment later, she heard the front door opened and she stood still, her eyes turned to the source of ambient noise, to see who it was. But only to smile happily as it was the boyfriend of her older sister. White hedgehog dressed in light brown official form, and dark brown boots, and having a tired look on his face, closed the door, and then a made sigh of relief, glad that he was at home finally. He smiled when he saw Sweetie Belle, and then went in her direction, with his gait was slow and sluggish.

"Hi, Sweetie Belle." he said weakly.

"Hello, Silver." Sweetie Belle greeted him, as he went over to her, "Are you finished?"

"Oh, yes ..." Silver said wearily as he and Sweetie Belle began to walk up the stairs, "Now I'm officially retired ... *sigh* ... Phew ... Two weeks of hassles. I would hope that it worth it."

"Do you regret it?" Sweetie Belle asked him, with her face having a sad smile, prompting Silver to smile at her in reply, "Not really ..." he said, "Now I have a lot of free time, I can spend with your sister."

Sweetie Belle made her eyes wide on hearing these words, because it was a challenge, "What?" she asked in surprise, and then she frowned and crossed her arms, "Only with her? And what about me? You promised me that we will go to the World Cup finals."

"We'll go, Sweetie Belle." Silver said jokingly, "I meant the other things ..." he then smiled nervously and scratched his head, "Well, you know ..."

"Oh, I know ..." Sweetie Belle said disapprovingly, as her eyes narrowed, "Are you going to help her with clothes."

"Yes, but mind you!" Silver continued as he frown, "This news should not leave the walls of this house."

"Of course Silver. Why at all would we want to bring that up in a conversation." Sweetie Belle said with a smile. However Silver was lenient.

"I mean it if word gets out of this house and I or your sister hear it came from you. You will be in big trouble." He said firmly. He knew how much trouble Sweetie Belle could be at times and wanted to be sure she wouldn't pull anything.

Sweetie Belle winked at him as she grinned, "Do not worry, officer." she said jokingly, "Your new activity remain a mystery." she then walked toward her room after they climbed to the second floor. Staying solo Silver adjusted his bag he carried on his left shoulder, and then he went to his girlfriend's room. He walked quickly to the door ajar, and then he smiled happily as he looked inside to see what Rarity's doing inside, even though he already knew what she was doing. He saw his beloved girlfriend sews another dress and talking on the phone. He saw her gazing thoughtfully at her work, trying to find a defect, and used her magic to fix it.

Silver decided not to distract her for now, and just grinned devilishly as a sinister laughter sounded quietly in his throat. He then used his psychokinesis, to open the door wide, and then he put the bag on the floor, before switching to Ninja mode. Arms outstretched to the sides, and standing on tiptoes, he began quietly and step by step walking to the side of his girlfriend, trying to move as quietly as possible, and listening to her talking on the phone.

"I told you for a million times, that this is what you are missing ..." Rarity spoke as her voice has this trademark lady-like tone, "Miles, darling. You're a rich, successful, young and handsome mobian. The fact that you're still solo confuses me ...", Silver walked right up to her and then froze. He knew that she speaks with Tails, but he decided not to interrupt it, as his mind came up with a more brilliant plan, "All of your friends are already have girls. Seriously, you're in this respect is the same as Twilight ... *gasp*... Hey, I have an idea! What if you ..." Rarity didn't finish her thought because her boyfriend tightly clasped his hands around her waist and picked her up, "... Aaaaaaa ..." she screeched as her eyes got wide. She froze, and lost the ability to move, feeling her boyfriend's arms clasped her around the waist, and how she ceased to feel the ground under her feet. She was only about to blink her eyelids once, and then she looked over her left shoulder, and meet with her lover's yellow eyes, who was grinning at her devilishly and wiggled his eyebrows.

Much to Rarity frowned disapprovingly, "Silvy ..." she groaned in an offense. Silver, however, wasn't going to return her back to the ground, and then simply took her comfortably in his arms and took her in a bridal style. Their eyes were now on the same level and locked on each other. But if Rarity's face still expressed mild irritation due to this stupid joke, Silver only grinned back, not scared of this look.

"You are under arrest, my lady!" he said passionately and lovingly, prompting Rarity to smirk disapprovingly and no longer feeling such an irritation like a moment ago. Realizing that he was playing with her, she smiled seductively and fluttered her eyes, by tenderly hugging him around the neck with the left arm, "On what basis do you arrest me, officer?" she asked, lovingly running her left-hand finger on his strong chest.

"You stole the heart of a police officer." Silver said with a gentle and subdued tone, what caused Rarity to blush. Her smile shone with love and affection before she closed her eyes and locked her lips on his. Silver returned the kiss without even thinking, as his eyes closed in ecstasy, too. They quickly finished their kiss, before opening their eyes and to look at each other again. Rarity giggled shyly, and then she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, "I missed you ..." Rarity whispered tenderly.

"Rarity, we haven't seen each other only a few hours." Silver jokingly replied, unable to remove his eyes from the attractive face of his beautiful girl. Rarity opened her eyes as a passionate smile flashed across her face again, and then she lifted her head to look into her boyfriend's eyes, "That's enough for me." she whispered again, as her whisper became even more passionate.

 _"Rarity, are you still there?"_ Tails called her on the phone.

"Hi, Tails." Silver spoke with his old friend, as he heard his voice perfectly.

 **Back to Tails.**

Tails made his eyes wide hearing Silver's voice, "Silver?" he asked in puzzlement, but he then grinned and shook his head, "I'm glad to hear you old pal. I heard you going to retirement with IP service. Have you finished with this?"

 _"Yeah."_ Silver said, _"After two weeks of endless papers, I'm officially retired. After I left the building I felt like a completely different hedgehog."_ Tails smiled hearing this. He then decided to do something for old time sakes.

"Well, now you better not to do anything crazy or else the police won't be on your side anymore." Tails said attempting to tease Silver.

 _"Ha ha ha ..."_ Silver's voice laughed sarcastically through the phone, _"Very funny, Tails. If you want to know, my friends from the agency will be on my side after all that we went through."_

Miles was only to roll his eyes to the ceiling, before continuing down the stairs, "By the way, guys." He spoke, "Are you aware of the night incident when the electricity was gone? I only found out from my assistants, when I arrived at the office."

 **To Silver and Rarity.**

"Yes, Miles ..." Rarity said in a serious tone still being in her boyfriend's arms, when Tails spoke about this oddity, "In the news said that the incident affected the Empire City on Mobius. But on the causes so far nothing is clear.", she then frowned, "I don't like it at all."

"When I was in the office, Harvey Who touched on this topic." Silver put in a few words, causing Rarity look in his eyes as a frown on her face replaced by curiosity, "He said GUN interested in this incident and sent their best agent to discover the cause." Silver then frowned and looked at the phone, "I think you, Tails, know the person I mean."

 _"No ..."_ Tails spoke with a neurotic voice, _"Oh, no! Not him! No! NO NO NO NO ..."_

Rarity, however, raised an eyebrow in confusion, because she did not understand about whom they say, and do not even guessed. She then looked at her boyfriend, "Silvy, who do you mean?" she asked, prompting Silver to look at her. But instead of frown, he narrowed his eyes, expressing weariness and irritation.

 **In Canterlot's railway station.**

A primitive train with an internal combustion engine just arrived at a station. The driver turned on a loud beep to indicate to passengers that this is the final station. The passengers left the train, wearing smiles on their faces, and carrying huge suitcases with things. Among the crowd, there was one person, mobian appearance, which did not share the fun and friendship of the total. The male mobian hedgehog figure dressed in white suit consisting of a white jacket and white trousers. Under the jacket, he was wearing a black shirt, and black shoes on his feet. He was black in color, and his hair (which resembles large needles) there were red streaks. His eyes were covered by the police style sunglasses, so nobody saw his eyes. He quickly left the station when he went to the station square (not a city, but the area), and then he headed to a nearby car with a beacon "Taxi" on the roof. Reaching the car he opened the door and got inside.

"Sir?" The taxi driver asked him as soon as a new guest got into the car. The hedgehog looked at him through his mirrored sunglasses before naming the destination point, "Canterlot Castle! And hurry!" he said with his voice so dark and cold that the taxi driver felt uncomfortable, and swallowed hard before nodding to him nervously, as he thought he brings up some assassin. He then started the engine and the car slowly moved off. As for the hedgehog, he then sat down near the window and fixed his eyes on the city streets.

* * *

 **NSH: Well, this has been fun to write. I have to say thanks to Alex for letting me help him make this. Even though we were having troubles it was still a whole lot of fun to write. Thanks Alex**

 **Alex: Yeah, you're welcome NSH. And you probably guessed that it was NintendoSegaHasbroFan who is helping me with my new story, so I have to thank him for helping me.**

 **NSH: No Problem. Anyways if you guys are enjoying yourselves with this if you then please RFF. Review, Follow, and Favorite for more chapters.**

 **Alex: Yeah and do not forget to tell us what you think… Oh, wait this is the same thing NSH just said… Anyway, our story is quite different as you can see. No Eggman and some strange things are happening around the world. Oh and I might think some people be pissed because Mobius and Equestria are not different planets, but different continents on the same planet… Oops… ^^**

 **NSH: Oh well. Yeah oh also please go check out the other two stories Alex has written as well. They are truly amazing.**

 **Alex: NSH, please… It's not a quite time for this… Well, and I advise you to check NSH's stories cause they're awesome too.**

 **NSH: Thank you Alex. Anyways thanks again guys and we will see you in the next chapter. Til then this is Alex Circus and NSH signing off.**

 **Alex: It's no use? XD**

 **NSH: Yep**

 **Alex: Alright, guys. See ya in the next chapter and till we meet again.**

 **NSH: Mmhm till then BBBBBBYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	2. No Harm In Trying

**Hi, guys, this is Alex again, and I finally finished work on a new chapter. Alas, but this time I worked alone for the most part since NSH was busy and didn't have time to help me, but he still managed to make a few remarks and editorial in this chapter.** **And so, in the last chapter, we stopped when Shadow arrived in Canterlot by train and got into a taxi. And I think it would make sense if we continue in the same place where we finished last time ...**

* * *

Chapter # 2: No harm in trying.

-/-/-/-

The small yellow car drove through the cozy and narrow Canterlot streets. The driver kept a low speed, despite the request of his client, as the streets were full of ponies and mobians, who came to the city for the competition finals. For this reason, white stone and the incredibly green city looked much more lively than before. Mobians communicated with ponies, and vice versa. This picture does not surprise anyone for many years. Five minutes later, a taxi pulled up to the castle and stopped near the main entrance.

Inside the cab, dark hedgehog, who arrived in Equestria on special assignment, paid with the taxi driver one gold ring. The driver took the ring in his hands as a puzzled look appeared on his face, but his eyes sparkled with happiness since it was a very good prize for a short ride. He then glanced at his client still confused, but only to see the dark mobian frowning back at him as his eyes were still hidden behind the sunglasses.

"Leave the change to yourself!" he said coldly before opening the door and getting out of the car. Finding himself outside, he looked at the castle from top to bottom. It was an ordinary castle, fully made of white stone and has numerous pink inserts and patterns. Looking down at the main entrance, he noticed the two guards, who were clad in steel armor and helmets, and had spears in their hands. They both stood at attention and carried out their duty. This caused a smirk on dark hedgehog's lips because these two have seemed familiar to him. He then shut the taxi door and headed to the main entrance to enter the castle, and the driver started the engine and immediately disappeared behind the nearest house. The Dark Mobian did not pay attention to it, as he had already climbed the stairs, and have walked right up to the guards. However, they have closed their spears in front of his face, preventing him from entering. Much for the dark hedgehog appeared little bit puzzled. He then lowered his glasses, showing off his red eyes and a stern look, as if trying to read their thoughts. The guards, however, was only frowned in response.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm afraid that you can not pass." one of the guards said.

"Oh, what a shame ..." dark mobian spoke with his trademark dark tone, forcing the guards nervous, although they tried not to show it. Then he pulled out of the inside pocket of his jacket his wallet, opened it in a place where there was a certificate, and showed it to the guards. The guards looked at identification card and GUN icon in his wallet, and then the severity of their faces gave the way to nervousness. They both made their eyes wide and looked back into the dark hedgehog's eyes who's now scowled back at them, as he put the wallet back into his jacket.

"And now?" He asked again, but this time his voice was more severe and demanding than before. Guardians sweat dropped on their foreheads, and then they quickly removed spears and opened the entrance to it.

"Welcome, agent Shadow." One of the guards said, "Their Highnesses are waiting for you."

"Thank you." Shadow coldly said as he walked past them and entered inside, heading for a meeting with the princesses. The guards remained standing in the same place, knowing whom they had just met, and being in slight shock. For some time they couldn't move at all.

Inside the castle, in the room with mosaics, where were stained glass windows with the most important events of Equestria portrayed on it, Princess Celestia herself staring at windows, while on her face was a worried look. Princess Celestia was an alicorn, a thousand years of age, she was tall, with a gorgeous body figure and wise women's magenta eyes. She was wearing a business suit, including a white jacket and white skirt, which was up to knees. On her incredibly long legs, she wore white shoes. Under the jacket, she was wearing a white T-shirt. Her incredibly long mane and tail seemed fluttered in the wind, but in this room, there was no wind. Princess Celestia was the most respected woman in the world and was a leader in Equestria for many hundreds of years. Since the early morning, she was nervous, as the night the incident her younger sister spoke about, is still not clear. What could it be, it's not clear either. According to her advisers and scientists, no breaks and failures happen that night. She hated it. She hated when the reasons for such events remain unclear. She wanted to send her best warriors to find out the cause but changed her mind when she found out that the neighboring Mobius also touched upon the incident. Sighing, she was ready to go back to the throne room, to return to her duties. Whatever worried she was, she must to carry out her work.

"Princess." Cold and dark male voice called out behind her, prompting her to gasp in surprise, and stop as her eyes grew wide. She then sighed and frowned, knowing the owner of that voice. She looked over her shoulder to the opposite corner of the room to see her guest. Shadow stood in the doorway, looking at the sun princess with his trademark stern look on his face and his arms crossed in the chest area.

"I'm glad to see you again, princess." He said coldly and without the slightest tremor in his voice. Celestia turned to him completely as her right eyebrow raised in puzzlement. She put her hands on his belt, "Agent Shadow. You need to get rid of the habit of appearing out of nowhere." She said, her voice confident and moderately severe.

Shadow didn't answer her, and only headed to her side, continuing to frown, "The appearance from nowhere is a part of my job." he said, approaching her closer and closer, "If I worked in a different way, I would never have become who I am." as soon as he came close, the difference in growth between the two became clear. Celestia has had nearly six feet tall and was a very tall woman. Shadow was about to 5.5 feet in growth and was slightly above her shoulder, but he didn't felt uncomfortable because of such a difference in height, and he didn't look at her from the bottom to up, as you might think, "Let's move to what I'm here." he said, "Where did it all start? Are your advisors identified the cause?"

"Unfortunately no." Celestia said with regret, "They are trying hard, but for now without results. Is it true that the Empire City also affected by this incident?"

"Yes." Shadow replied calmly and neutrally, "Empire City is not the only city that lost the electricity. There are reports from small coastal towns. And also some major cities has power surges as well. As well as yours, our experts know nothing the reasons for this phenomenon either. Some people are pointing out to the strange phenomena in the night sky, although I assume that it was a meteor or your pegasus ponies who lives on Mobius decided to make night flights."

"Do you have a reason to believe it?" Celestia asked.

"Yes." Shadow said simply, "Some of them are made videos and posted on the Internet."

Celestia sighed in disappointment, "Night hooligans could not cause a mass failure in the power grid, Mr. Shadow." She noticed, prompting Shadow to nod in agreement, "I agree. And that's why I'm here. I need to check all the power stations in your country, Princess. And for that I need your permission." he stated.

"You'll get it." Celestia said confidently, "But only after the World Cup final."

That was enough to Shadow raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, waiting for a slightly different answer, "Why?" he asked. Celestia crossed her arms in the area of her breasts, making it clear in her gestures that her decision is final, "Because now there's no need for it. The systems are stable and if something goes wrong, my people quickly knows about it." she said, "Besides, you'll be more useful to me at the stadium, to ensure the safety of the crowd."

"To ensure the safety of the crowd at the stadium?" he repeated her words, "But why do you need me for it? You have your soldiers, who can do it without my help."

Meanwhile, behind Shadow, another woman peered around the doorway. It was another alicorn but dark blue in color, with her mane and tail sparkling as the night sky. She was dressed in a more simplified clothes comparing to Celestia's, including a black leather jacket, a red shirt under it, black skinny jeans, and black boots. She smirked devilishly noticing how Celestia spoke with Shadow, and then she stood on tiptoe and walked toward them by working in the ninja mode. She still had that devilish grin on her face. Celestia and Shadow didn't notice her in the beginning and continued their conversation.

"I have one suggestion about what could it be, and I'd like to see such excellent fighter like you were present at the stadium as an additional power." Celestia said with her voice slightly trembling, but her face kept her grandeur. Shadow still caught the trembling in her voice, "Can you tell me about your guesses?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow, "What's bothering you?", His words prompted Celestia to take a deep breath before preparing a response. But suddenly, her eye caught her younger sister, who tiptoed to the dark hedgehog from behind like a ninja. Luna stopped and met with her sister's eyes, and then put the left-hand index finger to her lips, asking her to be quiet. She then continued her progress and opened her wings to move quieter. Celestia was about only to blink twice and then glancing in Shadow's eyes. She didn't say a word, simply not knowing what to do. The Dark Hedgehog, however, felt that there is something wrong and found himself confused by the fact that she broke off. He didn't even know that Luna was now a few steps behind him.

"Princess?" he said, "Are you all right?", but before he got the answer, he shivered easily, sensing someone's arms around his torso, and someone's soft body cuddled to him from behind. He made his eyes wide and then turned to his left to see Luna's turquoise eyes, and her devilish grin, "Gotcha!" she teased him, by provoking Celestia to lose her control. The Sun Princess could no longer hold herself back and started giggling loudly over her sister's antics since she knew what was between those two. Luna, in turn, smiled gently, and then she rested her head on his left shoulder, continuing to look into his eyes. She playfully fluttered her eyes, seeing his shocked gaze and trying to cheer him with anything. Shadow couldn't help, but smirked back at her, as he raised his left eyebrow, and then he took her arms.

"And hello to you too, Luna." he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Hello." Luna playfully greeted him, smiling, "A lot of time has passed."

"Two years, to be exact." Shadow noticed, "You changed a lot."

Luna giggled, as she always found it slightly amusing words, "You always eyed for small details, Shadow." she said before closing her eyes and nuzzling her head against his as she glad to see her friend again, "I missed you." She then opened her eyes again, and looked into his, "But, as far as I remember, you never come without a cause." She then unwrapped his waist and placed her hands on both of his shoulders with her expression now changed from happy to curious, "You're here because of the night incident?" Shadow nodded, his face still has that smirk. Luna then frowned before looking into her sister's eyes, "And you didn't tell me anything about it?" she asked with a hint of irritation. Celestia, however, grinned devilishly at her sister and then winked instead of words, by frankly teasing her, "There's nothing to complain, Luna." she teased, "You never questioned me about it." She then looked at Shadow, still smiling, as her sister's behavior raised her own mood, "Mr. Shadow, I ask you to follow me." she said before she went to the side of the throne room. After she left the hall with stained-glass windows, Shadow and Luna were left alone. The dark hedgehog, who also felt his own mood up, turned his eyes to his former lover, whose irritated eyes looked to where her sister was gone. He then raised his left hand in front of her face, and snapped his fingers in front of her, to return her to the ground. Luna flinched at the suddenness and made her eyes wide before she looked at him, to meet with his disapproving smirk.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing." Shadow said, his voice still dark, but at the same time very warm, "It's your face. You look like a schoolgirl whose parents forbade you from walking late."

Luna wrinkled sourly in response, "He, he, he... While that was amusing Shadow that was a little over the top." she then took his arm and walked with him to the throne room, "Do not forget who you're talking to."

"Well, not with my mother, that's for sure." Shadow replied sarcastically, "In fact, I am talking to my ex-girlfriend, if in the details and you should know this more than anyone else. So Mrs. Princess of the Night, explain to me please why it's so hard to understand that."

"Well, listen here Mr. Ultimate LifeForm." Luna jokingly moaned, "Maybe you think you're Ultimate in everything, even when you're speaking with an elite, but..." she then smirked, "But you're doing it way too serious at times. Remember ..." She put her left-hand index finger to his nose, "Whatever Ultimate you were, I'll always calm you down.", she said playfully, prompting Shadow to shake his head from side to side as he knew that she can do it. He then was simply to wink at her as they continued their way to the throne room.

 **In Ponyville.**

Meanwhile, at the station, the company of good friends composed of one guy, three girls, and two teenage girls, were standing on the platform waiting for a train. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Silver, carefully looked at the railroad train as they rolled their eyes in boredom waiting for the train, which must soon come and take our heroes to Canterlot on the World Cup finals. Applejack, wore her denim shorts, white tubular corset on her body, and her trademark Stenson on her head. A pair of high cowboy boots on her feet only complements its spectacular, albeit stereotypical southern look. Pinkie Pie was dressed in a blue T-shirt, blue jeans and pink sneakers and pink sunglasses hiding her eyes. Silver continued to wear his brown uniform, and dark brown ankle boots. To his appearance were added black sunglasses on his eyes. Much to Rarity's disapproval. The white mare frowned on her beloved's look as she herself was dressed in a tight-fitting knee-length dark blue dress, and dark blue shoes on her feet, she always wears for a trip to the capital. On her head, she wore her beautiful white hat. She stood beside him and held his arm in the elbow, while he looked for the train. In the end, she sighed, and then shook him to get his attention. Silver raised his left eyebrow questioningly, feeling his girl shakes it, and then he looked at her to see how she frowns at him.

"Darling ..." Rarity spoke, her trademark lady-tone, "I can't look at you. Let's return to the Boutique quickly, and I will do something extravagant for you."

"Rarity." Silver said with a sigh, "We have no time for that. Besides ..." he frowned before he spread his hands to the sides, "What's wrong with this uniform. It was very stylish in its time."

"Ten years ago, maybe, but not now." Rarity strictly noticed, without changing the tone, as she released his arm and crossed her arms on the chest area, "Now you look like ... like ..."

Silver frowned deeper and crossed his arms as well, "Like who?" he asked as his voice sounded slightly irritated. Their dispute has attracted the attention of the others. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom turned to the couple, a curious look. Rarity meanwhile frowned and crossed her arms, too, standing in the position feedback.

"Like a ragamuffin." Rarity strictly noticed, prompting Silver to sigh irritably, and turning away from her by fixing his gaze at the railroad, "Well, thanks, Rarity!" he said, a little growling. The others shared Silver's feelings, and sighed as their eyes narrowed, "Oh dear..."

"I'm sorry, Silvy. But it's true." Rarity spoke again, a little softer but still demanding, "If you put these clothes on the other place, it would be fine, but for Canterlot, no." She then took his arm again, "Honey, please. Let's now fly there quickly, I'll make you a new suit, and then we'll come back here." Silver then looked at her and raised his glasses by showing his annoyed look, "And after you make me a new suit, you forbid me to fly at all." he said with his voice expressed dissatisfaction.

"This time, I'll make an exception." Rarity continued to insist, "Honey, please, while we have time."

Silver could no longer resist. Either that or Rarity gets offense on him. He then sighed in defeat, and was ready to say "Yes!".

"Hold on, sugarcube." Applejack said angrily before Silver could reply, prompting the couple to make their eyes wide and look at her, to meet with her frowning look, "This is a very bad idea. The train can come at any moment. Both of you will be late."

Rarity lowered her left eyebrow, looking into her friend's eyes as she doesn't want to give up, "Even if we'll get late, Mr. Superman could reach the train in a few minutes." she said, insisting Applejack.

"Rarity, calm down, nobody cares about this. I think it looks good." Applejack then looked at Silver and smirked, "I would even say courageously."

That was enough to make Rarity gasped and made her eyes wide, while Silver grinned back at the orange farm pony, "Thanks, Applejack." he said smugly, prompting Applejack to wink at him.

However, Rarity did not share their similar viewpoints and frowned again, glancing at her boyfriend, "Silver the Hedgehog, you will not get rid of me so easily. You should be dressed appropriately if you do not want to be ridiculed." She said in a ladylike tone, prompting Silver to sigh again and narrowing his eyes still having an eye contact with his girl.

Applejack growled as she rolled her eyes, "Rarity... Why are you nitpicking to his clothes?" she asked irritably.

Rarity looked at her, "You'll know when you will find yourself a boyfriend." she said, and then she returned her eyes at Silver, "Silvy, honey. We're wasting time. Let's fly."

"Wait, wait. Guys." Pinkie Pie stopped them, "Seriously, it's already too much. Rarity, please do not torture him, I like this uniform too." She then smiled happily, "Because of this we skip in any sector in the stadium for free."

"We can go in any sector for free Pinkie Pie." Rarity commented. But Pinkie did not give up and smiled even more, "But only after checking. And now we have an IP officer."

"I am no longer an IP, Pinkie." Silver jokingly remarked, prompting Pinkie to look at him, "But no one knows about this." she said happier.

"Rarity, seriously." Sweetie Belle spoke, "This is the stadium, and I don't think anyone will pay attention to his appearance. Relax."

"She's right, Rarity." Applejack has agreed to, "Don't be nervous." She then heard the engine of a train coming. Friends made their eyes wide and looked in the direction of the train. Applejack then smirked, "And here's the train."

Silver laughed awkwardly, and then he looked at his girlfriend and smiled playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows, "It seems that we have no choice. What can you say Rarity?" He spoke to her playing. But Rarity didn't accept the rules and sighed in disappointment. She then released his arm as her eyes were narrowed in irritation. "Fine then." she said in her lady-tone, much to Silver made his eyes wide, "But don't come close to me, and do not complain that Canterlot residents ridicule your appearance.", After she finished her thought, Silver raised his right eyebrow, before looking at Sweetie Belle. The younger sister of his girlfriend just shrugged indifferently, not knowing what to say. As soon as the train stopped, the friends entered the railway carriage.

Rarity was still offended, so she walked in with her head held high and eyes closed as if not noticing anything. She then sat on a bench in the middle of the railway carriage and crossed her legs, without opening her eyes. Silver sighed, thinking himself guilty, and then he looked back at his friends, "Take a seat, girls." he said, "I'll talk to her."

"Good luck." Apple Bloom said before they took their seats close to the exit from the car. Silver then took a deep breath, and then he headed to his girlfriend, his eyes sad because he didn't want to offend her. Rarity was still sitting in her place, with her head still raised up, and her eyes still closed, when Silver went to her and sat down beside her. But Rarity just moved away from him closer to the window, and humphed, by turning her back to him and crossing her arms. She still was offended. Silver then sighed deeply and sat closer to her, before he firmly and gently hugged her around the waist with his left arm. He put his right hand on her shoulder, and then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Rarity." he fondly called her, looking at her face, what prompted her to open her eyes and look out the window, "Please don't be offended.", Silver then smiled, "Hey, we can always come to your Canterlot Carousel." Rarity gasped and made her eyes wide, as he recalled it, and then she looked into his eyes, "You don't need to arrange a drama because of this. As soon as we arrive, we will say Twilight to take us ..." He didn't finish his sentence because Rarity hugged him around the neck and clung to him as her eyes closed again, but this time, she had a sad and apologetic look. Silver then smiled warmly and hugged her back, realizing that she apologizes that way. He then kissed her on the cheek and ran his fingers through her mane, "Silvy, I'm sorry." Rarity whispered, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Rare." he whispered as he caressed her back with his hands, "I see that you're concerned about something."

They then separated, as Rarity looked into his yellow eyes, with her face had a worried look, "This Shadow of GUN." she said anxiously, "I have a feeling that he'll be at the stadium. If he sees your uniform, what if he'll recruit you to work with him?"

"Rarity, please don't panic. I know him very well." Silver told her with a smile, "He may be an asshole, but I don't think he's going to waste his precious time on me." He then pulled her to him, with his arms around her, "Come here.", Rarity closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him around the neck and pressing her body against his. Her face was still sad, "Baby, please forgive me." she whispered, causing Silver to smile kindly, "It's fine." he whispered back, "You're absolutely right." They then separated and their eyes met again, as Silver smiled mockingly to his girlfriend, "I really look like a ragamuffin in this uniform." Rarity giggled over his comment, glad that he wants to raise her mood as her beautiful smile again flashed on her lips. Silver sighed with relief as he was happy that his girlfriend was now in the mood, and then he hugged her around the waist, "When we get, we will go to Canterlot Carousel, and you'll do for me something extravagant." he suddenly narrowed, "Besides, I will be your personal male model for your fashion design experiments anyway."

Rarity giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder again, "As you wish." she whispered, as she closed her eyes.

"Awwwwww…" girlish moans of approval sounded nearby. Much for the two to opening their eyes wide, and then glancing at the bench in front of them. They saw Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Applejack and Pinkie Pie was looking at them, grinning and wiggling their eyebrows.

"You two are so lovely." Applebloom stated an obvious fact. Rarity and Silver, however, didn't accept the compliment as it should, and only blinked once, before speaking with them, "How long have you been sitting here?" Silver asked confused.

"Since Rarity said this "I don't know what came over me." phrase." Applejack said jokingly, "So now you're not going anywhere."

"Yes, so now confess." Pinkie Pie began to speak, as a detective, "Who is this Shadow of GUN?"

Silver and Rarity sighed, before they straightened their backs, to sit more comfortably. Rarity, then crossed her legs, by looking at Pinkie, and raised her left eyebrow, "You've never heard of him?" she asked, "This is the guy who ended the war on Mobius."

"What do you mean ended?" Applejack asked.

Before Silver or Rarity managed to answer her question, the ticket inspector came up to them, "Tickets, please." he asked, prompting the others to start to dig into their pockets for tickets. They quickly found the tickets and gave it to the inspector, who quickly holed it. He then returned the tickets to their respective owners before he looked at Silver, to ask for his ticket. But a white-gray hedgehog continued to search for it in his uniform pockets while frowning and muttering. However, the ticket inspector gasped when she saw the brown uniform and smiled awkwardly, "Oh, forgive me, officer. I didn't see you there." he said, prompting Silver to make his eyes wide and look in the inspector's eyes, by portraying surprise, "Wait, but I ..." Silver was started to speak, but the inspector stopped him, "Oh, there's no need for it sir. The IP officers are entitled to free travel twice a day." He then looked at Rarity, "Lady, and you..."

"I'm with him." Rarity jokingly said as she grinned and cuddled to her boyfriend around from behind by wrapping her both arms around his chest. The ticket inspector laughed again before he nodded at them and went to check the other passengers.

Silver locked his shocked eyes on the ticket inspector, still surprised by this sudden privilege, and then he looked at Rarity, who just smiled at him playfully in return, "You know? I think I starting to like your uniform." She teased him, scratching his chest, but her boyfriend didn't get the humor and frowned at her. Silver never likes when people defer to him only because he's a police officer. He then returned his gaze at the ticket inspector and sighed in annoyance by taking his girl's arms gently, "That's not right." He grumbled, prompting the girls to giggle, "I worked in the agency, not for these silly privileges. Besides this is a direct violation of the law."

"Oh, stop talking nonsense, Mr. Justice." Applejack said as she stopped laughing, "Relax and enjoy the chance for free travel. This is just a small part of what you deserve." she then frowned, "Okay, guys. Let's get back to our conversation. What did you mean, Rarity, when you said that he ended the war?"

Rarity frowned as well, before glancing at her friend, "He killed Dr. Eggman." She said coldly.

 **Meanwhile, in the throne room.**

"You must be kidding me." Shadow said to Celestia as he stood in the throne room now, and right in front of her. The throne room was empty at this time, and besides Shadow, Celestia, Luna and the two guards, who were standing on both sides of the throne stairs there was no one here. Celestia was sitting on her throne, and looked inside GUN agent eyes as her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's the only logical explanation, agent." she said with her trademark royal tone, insisting therefore on its point of view, "If he came back, then we all need to be at the ready. You know him much better than anyone else on Mobius and Equestria. In this case, you're our only hope."

Shadow sighed sarcastically, not believing those guesses, "Eggman's back." he remarked sarcastically, "That's impossible. With none of the existing methods." He raised his left eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Even with resurrect spells you will need to collect his head and brains by bits at first, to successfully perform a ritual." Then he grinned mockingly, "Otherwise, we will have the first zombie in the history of our planet."

"By careful with your jokes, agent." Celestia quietly demanded, prompting Shadow to take a deep breath, because he knew that he was wrong when he spoke in such a tone. He then cleared his throat and looked back to Celestia's eyes, and nodded to her, "Forgive me my words, Princess, but admit that it sounds at least ridiculous." he said confidently, "I have repeatedly heard similar things from paranoid conspiracy theorists, but I never thought I'd hear it from you."

Luna was on the left of the throne. She frowned, too, by looking at her mobian guest, with her arms crossed in the chest area, "Shadow, don't get us wrong, but there was no one but you next to him at this moment." she said as her voice sounded solemn and majestic, "No one knows what happened exactly that day, as well as what you did."

Shadow made his eyes wide, after Luna's words as he was shocked with it, "You know." he said as he frowned, "You were there Luna." Shadow spoke with a slightly angry tone in his voice, "You saw it all!" Luna made her look sad, hearing his words, as really she saw everything from the moon, "You saw what I did. There is no need make assumptions about what has been done."

Luna took a deep breath when Shadow recalled it and closed her eyes with her head dropped, "Shadow, I was possessed." she said sadly, "My own eyes might fool me."

"Maybe you were possessed. But you still saw what I did." Shadow insisted, and then he looked back into Celestia's eyes, by gritting his teeth and frowning deeper, "Princess Celestia, I swear to you in front of all the gods of Chaos, I finished with this motherfucker as well as seventeen years ago when I killed Black Doom." He took out his gun, "This is a gun which I aimed at his head." He showed her index finger of his left hand, "Here's the finger that pulled the trigger." He then put the gun back under his jacket, and took out a bullet, "And here is the bullet that smashed his head off." He then threw a bullet to Celestia. Sun Princess caught it, by using her magic, and then she levitated it closer to her eyes for better viewing. Her face was shocked as she noticed multiple blood stains that weren't washed off from the bullet even after fifteen years. Glancing back on Shadow, she saw him frowning fiercely as if she had just insulted him by putting his actions questioned. His crimson eyes, however, expressed some peace of mind as well as his voice, with which he spoke a moment later.

"I saw his head were scattered around the room, and how the worms began to eat his brain ..."

One of the guards cringed in disgust and clamped his mouth with his right hand, "I'm going to vomit!" he whimpered, holding his retching back. But no one paid any attention to his complaints, and Shadow just continued his speech, "Nothing can survive this! Including the most powerful beings in the world. Including me and you and your sister!" Shadow said with his anger growing. Celestia though immediately noticed this and decided enough is enough.

"Agent Shadow!" she interrupted him with her voice still calm and balanced and without even raising the tone. It was magic that Shadow could not resist. Besides, he arrived here to help, not to argue with her, or prove something. He then closed his eyes and crossed his arms in the chest area, slightly bowed head. He knew he was too harsh with her.

"I'm sorry, Princess." he said with a cold tone in his voice, through which you could hear the tone of apology, "I lost my temper."

"It's all right." Celestia replied as a smile flashed across her face. She was not mad at him because she knew his condition, "I know what weight you are carrying on your heart, Mr. Shadow, and I have never in my life did take such a controversial decision, but still, try to be discreet."

Before answering, Shadow took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes and looked again at the sun princess, "Always!" he said confidently, causing Luna to smile gently as she pleased to see him polite. Princess of the night then frowned and decided to return to the conversation, "If it's, what do you think is the cause of these failures?" she asked anxiously, "Only Dr. Eggman had sufficient resources for creating such a thing."

"I told you already, Luna. I don't know." Shadow said his voice more calm and peaceful, "We have no any assumptions. The last robo-squad was destroyed for fifteen years ago. The Space near our planet is clean and there are no foreign objects."

"I still need to send this bullet for examination." Celestia spoke, "If this is indeed the bullet that killed Eggman, the experts will confirm this."

Shadow nodded in agreement, as he has nothing against her decision, "This will be the right decision." He said, with his voice calm. Celestia nodded at him and then at she rose from her throne and began to walk toward him. The guards bowed to her as she descended the stairs. Celestia then stopped next to Shadow, looking in his eyes and still smiling kindly.

"But it will be later." she said, "Now we need to go to the stadium. The competition will start soon, and I don't want to be late."

Shadow nodded back at her again, "I'm right behind you." he said, not wanting to argue with her anymore. Celestia nodded before she left the throne room. The guards followed her. Shadow has left with Luna again. He looked at her, to see her standing next to him, and smiling at him amiably. But Shadow only frowned in response.

"Luna, why?" he asked, "You've seen it with your own eyes."

"Shadow, I told you." she said, placing both hands on his shoulders, "I was possessed. Someone else was in my body and controlled my mind. It looked like a dream."

The Dark hedgehog was only to exhale the air in frustration because Luna was the only witness. He then raised his left eyebrow, looking back to her turquoise eyes and grinned at her, "It does not matter to me." He said, "You're still a princess, and you have a bunch of privileges. For example to deny your possession. You can safely say that this was the moment when the Nightmarish Moon did not possess you, and you see it through the eyes clean." His words prompted Luna to giggle before they began to leave the throne room. Luna again took his arm again, "Do you think anyone is going to believe that?" she said, "No, Mr. Shadow. You, my friend, know nothing about all the subtleties of our people." She then grinned devilishly, "Try not to get caught the journalists eyes. You know how they and most of our people relate to you."

"I'll try." was what Shadow said as he smiled at her. Luna winked, when they left the throne room, "By the way. Nightmarish Moon? " she suddenly asked, her voice filled with surprise, "No one has called me that before?"

"They just don't know what you're in a bed." Shadow said with a devilish tone in his voice and grinning, respectively. Much to Luna gasped, and then glared at him, "Shadow!" she growled, feeling a slight offense, enough to Shadow laughed, "It's a joke." he replied. Luna pouted, "It was a bad joke." she suddenly grinned, "You grumbler.", she teased him. The grin disappeared from Shadow's face, because he didn't like that nickname, and he knew that Luna is not going to stop. He then narrowed his eyes in exasperation, "Luna, don't call me that." he grumbled, trying to stop her, but he failed.

"Grumbler." Luna continued teasing him with a smirk on her face, "Grumbler. Grumbler. Grumbler. Grumbler. Grumbler. Grumbler. Grumbler. Grumbler. Grumbler. Grumbler ...", Shadow couldn't do anything with it. He loved her too much to shut her up. All he could do was rolling his eyes and sighing in annoyance, knowing that Luna will tease him for the rest of the day.

"Oh, gods ..."

 **Meanwhile, in Miles Electronics office.**

Near the entrance to the Office of Tails, Nicole nervously wandered from corner to corner, to calm the nerves, meanwhile muttering something under her breath.

"She's here, but no Tails." Nicole murmured, "Why all these problems dumped on my head is today. Tails, why are you screwed up so badly?" , her murmur was only part of her worries that haunted her since this morning, when Tails late for work. For fifteen years, when Nicole and Tails have worked together under the leadership of "Electronics Miles" Tails never late, but today something unexpected happened. His delay may adversely affect the company's reputation. Fifteen years ago, when Shadow ended the war, Tails decided to start his own business and offered Nicole to help him in this. She agreed, and at first, she was engaged in paper works when Tails worked on technique, as the inventor and mechanical engineer. But then, when their company has grown to become the first company to Mobius, he began to take part in the leadership, and he soon caught up with Nicole in this regard. Nicole herself was surprised that her young companion has grown so quickly. When Tails was fifteen years old, his company became the first company in the world and has become the most expensive in the world. They had only five factories and one office, but they were able to kick ass all the rivals.

Nicole and Tails had become great leaders and the closest to each other. She knew that when Tails began to look at her not only as a friend and partner but also began to experience romantic feelings for her. When he told her that, she could not return his feelings, because she was already married at that time. But, to her surprise, Tails wasn't angry, and don't even worried, he just shrugged and said that phrase, which she remembered for a lifetime, "Worth a try." Then their relationship remained solely as a relationship between a brother and sister and was purely business nature. They have always been good friends, and that Nicole had an idea to open an office in Equestria, which was never touched by Eggman. Tails initially didn't want to agree to this step, since flight vehicles were never popular in Equestria, and he believed that this step will bring a financial loss. But she convinced him to decide when it is in contact with the Princess Twilight Sparkle, which for some unknown reason was very much interested in Miles opened his business in Equestria. She did not even know why but decided that this would be a chance to bring Tails with a girl who will share his interests.

She then stopped in front of her desk, and with a sad face she locked her gaze on the photo, standing on her desk, where she and Tails were hugging and smiling at the meeting was not simple. Nicole felt guilty when she refused to Tails, and when he reacted to it neutrally, she decided that he just hid his disappointment, and shut his heart. She wanted to fix it, and this she decided that in Equestria he will have a chance because here an overwhelming majority of the population is women. The more that Twilight Sparkle girl reminded Tails in some ways. She thought that this would be an excellent move, because they are both rich and successful, which means that they would see each other as individuals and not as a money bag.

She then smiled sadly, looking at the photo, and then sighed wearily, still unable to believe that fifteen years have passed since then when they started the business. Nicole then heard footsteps as she went to where the stairs were and saw Big come in carrying Twilight and Spike. She could see how Twilight awkwardly smiles and blushes, and waving back at her with a right hand. Much to Nicole grinned mockingly, and snorted, in an attempt to hold back laughter.

Big opened the door, and then he went inside and returned Twilight back to the floor. A shiver ran through Twilight's body when she returned to the ground, continuing to have on her sweet face that silly awkward grin. She then looked back at the huge cat and saw Spike still sitting on his shoulders, but decided not to give it much importance.

"Thank you, Mr. Big." she said with a nervous tone in her voice, prompting Big to grin smugly, "It was nothing, Princess." he said with his voice having a brutal growl. Twilight giggled awkwardly, before taking a deep breath and turning to Nicole. She smiled amiably, and then she went to her, "Miss Nicole." she greeted her. Nicole opened her arms when the gap between them has disappeared, and they hugged each other "Princess Twilight." she welcomed, "It's so nice to see you again."

They then finished hugging when they looked at each other and Twilight smiled nervously again, "Miss Nicole, I really appreciate your bodyguard for his gentleman's act, but I would like that it remains between you and me." she asked nervously, "If anyone finds out about this, it will be very awkward. You won't tell anyone?"

"Well, of course ..." Nicole said nervously, and through her giggles, "I'll take care of it." she then frowned and looked at the Big, "Big. Bring Spike back to the ground, immediately."

"Miss Nicole." Spike protested, not wanting to get off from the back of this huge guy, as he grinned smugly, "Do not worry. It does not bother me."

Twilight then frowned and looked at Spike, "Spike, come down immediately." she demanded, "Let Mr. Big have a little rest."

"But Twilight." Spike again protested, "Look how huge he is. I don't think that he got tired of carrying me and you."

"Spike!" Twilight growled, "Immediately!"

Reluctantly, but Spike gave up when he did not want to be the "sister" scolded him. Big then took the young dragon from his shoulders and returned him back to the ground, "Sorry, kid." Big said, prompting Spike to sigh, "It's fine." He groaned as he stood next to Twilight. Twilight and Nicole then smiled and looked at each other, "So ... I'm here ..." she said kindly, "Forgive me my tardiness."

"It's okay princess." Nicole said, "My boss is late, too. So, this is me who must ask for your forgiveness."

"So you want to say that Mr. Prower has not arrived yet?" Twilight asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"No, princess." Nicole said, "He came in Canterlot last night, and didn't have time to change the time on his watch."

Twilight sighed in disappointment, knowing this bad news, but then she just shrugged it off by and smiled again, "All right." she said, "I am not in a hurry. I'll wait for him." She then looked at the table and made her eyes wide as she noticed a box of books, "Hey ... wait ..." she said, when her smile faded away, and raised her left eyebrow in suspicion, "This ... "she looked at Nicole, who looked confused, "This is for me?" she then frowned, "Do you think that if I was a bookworm, it means you can reassure me by showing me some books?"

Nicole blinked as her eyes were wide, "You ... I ..." She glanced at the box of books as she realized that Tails' plan failed, and grinned nervously, "No ..." she giggled, " No." She looked at Twilight, "It's just Tails keeps the box under his desk for a long time. I decided that it is time get rid of it."

Twilight gasped, "Get rid of the books?" she moaned in surprise, thus confusing Nicole, and then she ran to the box and looked inside, "How can you? It's not fair to those who published it." she then smiled and looked at Nicole, "Mr. Prower won't be mind if I take this box to myself? In my library, there's a lack of books about aviation, engineering, and computer technology."

Nicole looked at her with a puzzled look, as Twilight's mood changed from negative to positive for just a second, and then she looked at Spike as if trying to find out the answer. But dragon-kid sighed response, by narrowing his eyes. This was before everyone heard the footsteps and the sound of the opening glass door. They have their eyes wide, before turning to the nervously smiling Tails, "Hello Everybody. Big. Nicole. Princess Twilight..." he said as he walked over to Twilight, and looked into her eyes apologetic look on his face, "Forgive me for my tardiness, I totally forgot to change the time, and…"

"Mr. Prower." Twilight interrupted him, by smiling kindly, and letting him know that she wasn't offended, "It's fine, I arrived just a minute ago. Your late arrival does not take away my precious time from me."

"Phew ..." Tails sighed in relief and smiled in response, "I'm glad I still had time. Well, then let's not waste it." He then went to the door to his office and opened it wide, thus inviting Twilight inside, "Princess, I ask you to my office." he said smiling and with his voice having this polite tone, what prompted Twilight to smile gently and nodding. She then entered the office along with Spike. After she entered inside, Tails and Nicole glanced at each other and then they exchanged a tight hug.

"Tails, I'm so glad that you're here." Nicole whispered before she broke a hug and glanced into his eyes with her face having a happy smile, "I've thought that our business plan in Canterlot will fail, but ..."

"But I'm here, Nicole. And that means that we're still in the game." Tails interrupted her with a grin, "Come into my office and prepare the materials for the presentation." Nicole nodded, and then she went into the office. Tails then frowned and looked at Big.

"Big, go to the roof and wait for me near my helicopter. Nicole and I will arrive in an hour." he ordered, prompting Big nod.

"Got it boss." Big said, before he left the reception room, and went to the roof. Tails realized that he had a little time if he wants to catch the environmentalists, so he went into the office and closed the door tightly.

* * *

 **Hmm, that's interesting, do not you think? Shadow and Luna were lovers once. Celestia's** **Intuition felt any danger, which must happen soon. Rarity, Silver, Applejack and Pinkie Pie finally go to Canterlot at the World Cup finals. And Tails finally arrived at the office to meet with Twilight.** **Where does this story moving? You will know about this in the following chapters.**

 **RFF if you liked the story, and now Alex Circus** **signing off. See ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Daytime works and talks

**Oh, my. It was very hard. Hi, guys.**

 **I must apologize to you for what I wrote this long chapter. I fell heavily down the stairs and was in the hospital for a while before I got home. At the time of writing, the pain in my back constantly bothered me, and I had difficult with concentrate on writing.** **Plus, I have helped to a nice guys _Thatoneguy753_ and _Nintendosegahasbrofan_ in their story, and I had to switch from one story to another. Guys, if you're reading this, forgive me that I didn't help you enough with your stories. I hope that we can work later... ^^**

 **And so, the last time we stopped where Shadow accompanied Celestia and Luna to the stadium and how Luna teased Shadow. Tails arrived in his office to meet with Twilight, and the others were on the train and heading to Canterlot.** **Where it goes, you'll know right now.**

* * *

Chapter #3: The Daytime Works

-/-/-/-

 **In Miles Electronics.**

"Our company has already established the production of ecologically clean aircraft and submarines." Miles spoke, as he stood near the graphic board, where he showed a business plan, while Twilight and Spike sat in visitor chairs and watched him closely. Nicole was on the left of Tails and looked at the board to following his words, with her arms crossed in the chest. She was silent for the most part, but sometimes she inserted a couple of words.

"For the most part, we are producing single-engine airplanes for agricultural purposes, and recently we moved on developing aircraft jet engines." Tails spoke, and then he turned the page, "I have recently developed a new technology based on the energy savings, which will allow us to abandon the internal combustion engine, and move onto accumulative engines.", He then walked away from the board and sat in his director's chair, in front of his desk, while he continued to look at Twilight and Spike, "I'll tell you honestly, that I was totally against this Equestrian business plan idea. But when I heard from Nicole, that many ponies in your country still have no alternative way to wings, I reconsider my views." He then smiled, "I think we can establish a low series aircraft production by the end of this month. Of course only if you agree to cooperate with us, Princess."

Twilight, who was smiling skeptically at him, was only about to nod when he finished the presentation, "Mr. Prower." she said, "It was impressive, I must admit, but pretty pointless. You see, there is an alternative to wings in Equestria, represented by balloons and bicycle helicopters that have large-scale production in all of our cities." she then crossed her arms and lowered her left eyebrow to her smile looked even more skeptical, "How do you want to compete with them?"

"This is exactly what separates our products from yours, princess." Tails said as he grinned devilishly and then she looked at Nicole, "Nicole, please tell her." Nicole nodded as Twilight looked at her waiting for Nicole to continue.

"With pleasure." Nicole said, and then she began her speech, "Princess, our company offers you the future. Environmentally friendly and safe electric motors based on the dynamo principle. Having accumulated sufficient energy, by our production equipment is included, which allows you to control the device as if this unit has a complex system as an ordinary airplane." Nicole explained.

"That is the method of recovery?" Twilight asked, "It sounds pretty comfortable. I wouldn't mind taking a ride on this aircraft. However, when the energy is over, thus can occur a risk of the accident if the user couldn't switch in time from automatic to manual mode."

"The system will alert the user about the battery is low when it falls below fifteen percent. Like on a smartphone. The user will have enough time to switch to manual mode." Nicole reassured Twilight, prompting her to nod. Twilight was listening and was showing a big interest, but Nicole continued on her speech. "As you can see we make sure this company to find our place here. This technology does not violate your ecological tradition, and does not expose your subjects to danger."

"It's a pretty good offer, don't you think, Princess?" Tails chimed in, prompting Twilight, Nicole and Spike turn to him as their Interest has grown even stronger, "Our company has made great success for the production of aircrafts and with your help, we will be able to move on." Then he folded his arms on the table like a boss and raised his left eyebrow. "Feedback from your citizens will help us improve our products and make it more comfortable for all citizens on both sides of the ocean, as well as consolidating our cooperation."

Twilight nodded when Mile finished his presentation, and then she crossed her legs charming, "It was an impressive presentation. You have convinced me." she said, prompting Tails to smile triumphantly, "Almost." She then said, and the smile from Tails' face replaced by a puzzled expression, "You see, doctor? I won't lie. I am very impressed with your phenomenal success in aviation and space exploration, as well as in working with computer technology and help the environment, but I still have doubts. I can't be sure of the purity of production until I see the conclusion of the environmental commission."

"Environmental Commission?" Tails asked in a surprised, "But why?"

"Your products can be pure in environmental terms, but production could harm the environment." Spike said in short. Tails looked at the young dragon by feeling himself puzzled, but then he smiled and nodded to him, "Alright. fair enough." he agreed, and then looked at Twilight, "I am scheduled to meet with the Environmental Commission today ..."

"On your factory." Twilight finished for him, "Yes, I know, Doctor."

"From where?" Tails asked, surprised by her abilities again. Twilight just giggled maliciously, feeling pride in her tactics, and then she leaned her head on the left hand by smirking playfully, "I think that when you arrive at your factory, you will know it by yourself." she said, prompting Tails lower his left eyebrow, and making his trademark skeptical look, "Alright, I got you." he said slowly and carefully, "When will you give the answer, Mrs?"

"I am Miss, Mr. Prower." Twilight playfully replied, "Immediately after the World Cup finals. I have to be at the stadium as one of the alicorns. I'll be free in 18-43. If you will be free at this time, that I could discuss it with you at dinner."

 _"Dinner?"_ Tails thought as he looked at her with a suspicious expression on his face, _"Is that was a hint that you're a single?"_ , He then smiled back at her and nodded, "Well, I have no arranged meetings for today, so I willingly accept your offer." he said confidently before he rose from his chair. Twilight and Spike rose from their seats, too, "Well, it's time to go. I have planned another meeting before I go to the stadium." she said, "I was pleased to meet you, Mr. Miles Tails Prower."

"I don't dare to detain you, Princess. And it was nice to meet you, too." Miles said when he came close to her and towered above her because of the difference in growth. Tails was a tall fox about 5.4 feet tall, and Twilight, who was only about five feet tall, barely reached his shoulder, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. Rather, she found it nice.

"Will you let me escort you to your car?" Tails asked, smiling amiably.

"Oh, there is no need, sir." Twilight said, "I remember the way out. I hope we'll see you after the competition."

"Nicole has your number, so I'll call you when you are free." Tails said with a smile before they shook hands, "See you, princess.", Twilight nodded, and then she and Spike left the office. She used magic to levitate a box of books from the table before they left the reception room. Big opened the door and bowed solemnly, prompting Twilight to giggle. After the guests left the office and disappeared on the stairs, Tails and Nicole came out of the reception room and fixed their eyes on the stairs. A moment later, Big rose behind them, as he crossed his arms in the chest area by working in bodyguard mode. A moment later, Nicole spoke.

"Well, I'm impressed." She said, and then she turned to him and smiled, "Not only you arrived almost on time, but even managed to impress her with your presentation. Well done."

"Thanks, Nicole." Tails said, looking at her, "By the way, I noticed that my idea about books worked. Right?"

"Wrong." Nicole replied, "As she saw the books, she became angry because she felt that you give her a bribe."

"Whatever." Tails said as if he didn't care anymore, "She was pleased with the presentation and this is the most important thing." They then headed for the stairs to climb to the roof, "Now we only left to deal with environmentalists, and we'll be in the forefront."

"And you will finally find yourself a girlfriend." Nicole said, teasing him, causing Tails to make his eyes wide and blush slightly, "Excuse me?" he asked in a surprise. Nicole grinned devilishly, "I think that Princess Twilight was very interested in you as a person. If you know what I mean." she said, teasing him again. But the fox refused to play by her rules, and frowned sternly, "Don't be ridiculous Nicole." he said, as they climbed onto the roof and Big opened the door for them, "She's a professional in her field, and all that romantic stuff is not important to her. And if you talk about the dinner invitation, this is gonna be a business dinner."

"But, as a business dinner may be not only a business relationship." Nicole said when they reached the helicopter, "You're twenty-seven years old, Tails. All of your friends are already married or have girls and guys next to them. Only you left to play a lone wolf, which is quite strange."

"Please don't be like Rarity." Tails begged her, with his voice express the irritation, "I've heard enough of her moral admonitions about my lifestyle. Besides, why are you both decided that Twilight Sparkle is the girl who will be a right choice to me." He then raised an eyebrow, "Yes, she's beautiful, and successful, but I barely know her."

"She's smart like you. She's ambitious, like you. She loves it when everything goes according to plan, just like you." Nicole voiced her arguments, "You will have a lot of things that you could share, discuss, and you could work together on what some projects. Just get to know each other better at this dinner.", after listening, Tails became even more sceptical about this issue and stooped in annoyance, "Out of my respect for you, let's assume that you're right." he spoke, with his voice tone sounded monotonically, "But let's not forget, in this case, the slightest disagreement will lead to disaster and endless scandals.", Then he narrowed his eyes, "Although, her "I am Miss!" phrase sounded like a hint."

"I'm glad you noticed it." Nicole smiled, "If that was a hint, then please use it. But notice that Twilight was deceived by her ex-boyfriend, so be careful with your own hints.", Miles couldn't help but groaned in annoyance, prompting Nicole to laugh friendly over his behavior, and then he frowned at her by trying to demonstrate his 'I am your boss' look to stop this silly conservation, "Look, Nicole. I appreciate your concern for me, but you're not my mom to take care of my personal life." he said, expressing a slight indignation, "Twilight Sparkle is my business partner, first and foremost. Yes, I admit that she's very beautiful, smart and successful, but she's still not my type of girl. She arrived here to resolve the issue of partnership and not to flirt with me." He then opened the door of the helicopter, "And now, I would like to apologize in advance if you will count that I was rude to you, but as your immediate boss, I would like you to think more about our business plan and not the romantic nonsense. From now on I don't want to hear any mention of it. Get yourself in a helicopter and let's fly to the factory. I don't want to get late to yet another meeting."

Nicole sighed, "Okay, okay. Sir." she said, still playing, "But think about it. You can't remain as a bachelor forever." she then sat in the back seat of the helicopter and Tails closed the door. He sighed to get rid of romantic thoughts and sat down on the pilot's seat. Closing the door, he looked at Big, who was sitting on the seat of the second pilot, "Let's fly." he said, prompting Big to nod. They then started the engine, and a helicopter flew over Canterlot, towards Ponyville, where Tails had a factory.

 **Meanwhile, at the entrance to the building.**

Twilight and Spike, who already left the building, and now were standing beside their car, looked up when they heard the propeller engine noise. They saw a large orange and black helicopter left the roof of the building, and flew towards Ponyville. They then looked at each other and exchanged nods before Spike opened the door for Twilight, and she got into the car. Spike went her after and shut the door firmly. Inside the car, Twilight began to inspect a box of books she took from the office, while Spike sat close to the window that separated the driver from the passengers. Behind the wheel was a mare, bright purple in color, has a dark-purple and white mane and tail, and dressed in a black woman's business suiе.

"Starlight. Let's go to the station." he asked her. Starlight smirked when she glanced at him through the rearview mirror and nodded, "Hold on tight." she said, and then started the engine, "This will be a quick trip." She then turned the car back, and the car drove toward the station. Inside the car, Twilight checked the books that were in the box and read it with pleasure as her face have a calm smile. The books were about aviation, space exploration, galaxy, computers and a lot more new, what was not in her library. Spike, meanwhile, sat closer to her, he looked at her with a smirk.

"Twilight?" he called out, trying to get her attention. Twilight then lifted her head up and looked at him, "Yes, Spike?", She asked.

"So what do you think?" he asked, "You've already made the decision, are you?"

"Spike, stop teasing me!" Twilight said in annoyance when she frowned, "No, I will take a decision only after a call from the Environmental Commission, and not earlier." She sighed, then began to read the book again, "To what these silly questions?"

"Well, it seemed to me that you like him." Spike noticed as he portrayed an innocent look on his face, causing Twilight to make her eyes wide as dinner plates, "Your eyes and your poses created the feeling that you're flirting with him."

"Don't talk nonsense, Spike." Twilight sighed, squinting, "Miles Prower is my business partner, and nothing more." then she shrugged, "Besides, he didn't show enough attention to me to talk about the feedback. All of this is an only business conversation and no more." She then grinned, "My job is now much more important than some kind of romantic things, and when you consider what is written in his file, the work is more important for him, too."

"That's it, you would have been a great couple." Spike jokingly said, prompting Twilight to frown and baring her teeth. She then looked up at him, as her eyes started to burn in rage, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed in rage. Spike cringed in fear, and I backed away, as he was frightened by the behavior of his sister. Twilight realized that she went too far, and then threw the book away. She sat down next to him with her face having this sad expression, and folded palms together beseechingly.

"Spike. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you." she begged, trying to calm him, "Please don't be afraid. It's me. It's still me.", Spike whimpered once, then attacked her with a hug. Twilight hugged him back, to comfort him as out of her eyes, too, shed tears.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Starlight called them by looking in the rearview mirror. But they didn't hear her because they were too busy in hugging each other. Twilight sobbed once, when she lost the control of herself, and tears flowed from her lovely eyes. Because to scare Spike was the latest thing she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, Spike." she cried softly. Spike heard her crying, patted her on the back, so she came to her senses, and hugged her tighter, "Twilight. Don't cry." He comforted her, "I know how it's hard for you so far. I'm sorry for the bad joke."

They then split up and looked into each other's eyes. Twilight giggled awkwardly, "Remind me to buy you something in a stadium." she said jokingly when Spike wiped away her tears by giggling as well.

"Hey, Twilight." Starlight again called to them, "Are you okay?", Twilight sobbed again, this time, was last for today. She then looked at Starlight and smiled, "Yeah, I'm Fine ... Starlight." she said, "Watch the road, please.", Starlight nodded reluctantly, with a worried look on her face, and then she looked forward to following the road.

"Twilight, you're not going to yell at me if I tell my few words?" she asked with concern in her voice. Twilight giggled, and then she hugged Spike around his shoulders and grinned, "Just tell me already. I'm not the same as six months ago." she said jokingly, prompting Spike to laugh, "Oh, yes. I remember that." he put in a few words.

Starlight smiled, "I've heard a lot about this Miles Tails Prower." she said, "The richest fox on Mobius, the most brilliant mind in our world. The hero and warrior, who fought with Dr. Eggman from earliest childhood. I think he would've really been a good match for you." she then sighed, "Forgive me if I say too much, but to be offended by men because of what your ex did to you, this is silly, I think." she then glanced in the rearview mirror, "It was disgusting what he did, but they're not all like that. Believe me, I know."

Twilight sighed before she glanced at the window in front of her, "I know, Starlight." she said, "But I'm still not ready. I barely know him. I will have a business dinner with him, and I think he will reveal his cards later." she then looked at Starlight, "Okay, add some speed please."

"With pleasure!" Starlight grinned, and then she looked at the road and added speed, to be in time for meet their friends.

 **At the stadium. The training rooms.**

Sonic dressed in a blue training suit was stretching before doing some practice laps while everyone just kept up their practice. As he was running a certain Anthro Pegasus was watching from the stands. It was a girl with a rainbow mane and tail, dressed in white jeanswear and sneakers. Under the jacket, she was wearing a blue T-shirt, with her Cutie mark on the top of it. Her left wing was bandaged, but she's still wearing a smirk on her face. Holding hands crossed over her chest, she sometimes shakes her head, not surprised by the behavior of her boyfriend.

Sonic, in turn, continued to run in circles on maximum possible speed. This room had a protection against wind gusts, so superspeed almost not felt here. Sonic ran three hundred laps before he finished and Rainbow stop the stopwatch.

She then looked at the stopwatch and grinned even more, "Hmm, three minutes and fifty-four seconds." she then looked at Sonic, who is now heading to her grinning, "Not bad for someone who is finishing his career in the sports."

"Thanks, Rainbow." Sonic spoke, with his trademark cool tone in his voice, and flashed a smirk on his lips, "However, this is only a warm-up." He then sat down on a bench and began to slowly change into a competitive clothing, "I can feel that I am ready to set a new world record in the race today, so you had a benchmark for your future races."

Dash came close to him, still grinning, "Ha. Benchmark for me? I've got four gold medals on my first championship, while you won only two, on your first." she said, playing with him, but Sonic knew this game very well, so he already had a sharp reply, "It's because my first championship was when I was seventeen, and you debuted in your twenty-eight." he said, teasing his girlfriend, prompting Dash to frown, "It means nothing, Sonic! If I made my debut in the championship in my seventeen I would have twenty-two world title, just like you." she protested. Sonic just laughed at her annoyance, because he knew that she was telling the truth. But then he sighed, and the smile vanished from his face. He glanced at Rainbow Dash, and her bandaged right wing, before shaking his head, and continue to change his clothes. Without a word, he put on his red jersey and white shorts.

Dash made her eyes wide when his mood suddenly changed, and then she sat down next to him before placing a hand on his right shoulder, "Hey, Blue.", She called him tenderly, "Why are you so sad?"

"Look at your right wing, and see." Sonic said with the monotony in his voice as he put on his athletic shoes.

"Ugh…", Rainbow sighed in annoyance, by screwing her eyes up. She then spread her wings and looked at her bandaged right wing. Sighing again, she shook her head, before grinning and turning back to her beloved, "Wrong reaction." she said, with her voice having playfulness, and placed her other hand on his shoulder, before leaning on him with her chin, "You must scream and shouting of joy that your main medal rival was out of the competition." Sonic didn't answer to her as he just sighed over her sarcasm before leaning his head on his hands. Much to Rainbow frowned, and raised her left eyebrow, before shaking him slightly, "Sonic, please stop." she demanded, "I feel fine." She smiled, "See? I can even to stretch this wing, and it doesn't hurt." she then moved her injured wing, but only to wrinkle from pain, and baring her teeth, "Ouch!" she moaned, "Well, almost."

Sonic looked at her, "Almost doesn't count." was what he said before he closed his eyes. Much to Rainbow rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and moaned, "Mmmmm ... Sonic ..." she then returned her gaze to him, "No need to worry. I'm here. I'm sitting next to you and talking to you. Your bad mood spoils my mood, and I myself feel like a bitch who destroys your life, and discourages you." She then took him cheeks, and slightly raised his head, "Sonic." she called, wanting him to open eyes, "Sonic." Sonic then opened his eyes and looked at her magenta eyes to see how she smiles warmly to him, "Don't even think to get yourself discouraged. This is not how a legend like you must finish a career. Do not give them a reason to forget who you are."

"And who am I?" Sonic asked her when his spirit rose again, and then Dash looked at him seductively, "You're the Blue Blur!" she whispered, "You're the fastest thing alive. And you've got to win today, I believe in you!", She then kissed him on the lips again, prompting Sonic to wrap his arms around her waist. He did it carefully for not to hurt her wounded wing. But Rainbow seem didn't really care for her wing. She deepened her kiss, and then cupped her hands around his neck, and then sat down on his knees, pressed her breasts against him. A minute later, they finished kissing, and looked into of each other's eyes, to exchange grins and good mood.

"You always know how to cheer me up." Sonic maliciously stated, "This medal is yours. If someone else wins, I'll call him on a high-speed duel, and I will take the medal back. You hear me?"

"That's my boy!" Rainbow giggled as a devilish grin appeared on her lips.

"Um, excuse me?" a male voice spoke beside them, interrupting their moment. Much to Sonic and Dash frowned in irritation, and then they turned to the right to see anthro stallion who was white in color and has an orange tail and mane, "I just wanted to remind you that the competition will begin in an hour. Be prepared." he said, before heading to the next athlete. Sonic and Dash glanced at each other again when devilish grins flashed again on their faces, "He said in an hour?" Rainbow asked with a hint. Sonic wiggled eyebrows, "We need to find a secluded place where we could ..."

"... The practice of push-ups and sit-ups." Rainbow Dash said seductively.

"Oh, yeah. Baby, I like how it sounds." Sonic said.

"Then let's not waste our time." Rainbow said, and then she got to her feet. Sonic stood up, too, but they had no time to leave, as another voice called out to them.

"Guys." Scootaloo's voice called out to them, prompting them both to sigh in frustration and turning to her. They saw Scootaloo dressed in a blue shirt, and blue jeans and blue sneakers, ran up to them, with a happy smile on her face.

"Yes, Scoots?" Rainbow asked when her little 'sister' came close, "I received a message from Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo said, "They're in Canterlot, and will soon be here."

"That's a great news." Sonic said happily, "Well, ladies. I offer to go to the VIP entrance and meet them." He then went with Dash and Scootaloo to meet their friends.

 **Canterlot Train Station.**

The company of friends who were traveling on the train is already standing on the square in front of the station, waiting for a friend when they were coming after them. Along the way, they were talking on the subject raised by Rarity.

"And when did he arrive in Equestria?" Applejack asked Silver, who stood on her left, with a bag of his girlfriend in his left hand, while Rarity was talking on the phone, "Harvey Who didn't mention it specifically, but knowing Shadow, he can be around here somewhere." he replied.

"If he's here, then surely in the Castle." Applebloom noticed, "In the movies, super agents always go to the heads of states if this is some sort of a serious problem."

"Good point, sis." Applejack praised her younger sister, prompting Applebloom to smirk in response, "Uh ..." she then frowned and looked at the Silver, "Silver, do you think he will appear at the stadium?"

"I think yes." Silver said, "If your sister is right, and he's now in the castle, then one hundred percent probability he will go with them to the stadium."

"And then we'll make a welcoming party in his honor." Pinkie Pie said with enthusiasm in her voice, and fidgeting with excitement, "Oh, I am so excited. A man who won the war has finally visited Equestria, and we could ask so many things."

"Pinkie Pie." Silver said, "As far as I know, he has visited Equestria many times." he then smirked, prompting Pinkie Pie to gasp in fright, "What? And he didn't even visit Ponyville? It's totally wrong. Only in Ponyville, we have the best welcoming parties."

"Believe me Pinkie." Silver continued, "Shadow is not the kind of person who likes noise and parties ... *sigh* ... Although I haven't seen him for eleven years. Maybe he has changed over time." He then looked at Rarity, who continued to talk on the phone, "Yes ..." she said, "I got you, darling." she giggled, "No... *giggles* ... Of course not. Join us when you finish all your works. Fine, darling. Bye, see you at the stadium." She then hung up the phone with a smile and turned to his friends, "It was Fluttershy. She's still worried that she didn't join us because of her work." she went to Silver and took his arm, "She will be free only after a half hour, at least."

"Well, that's if your childhood friend let her go." Applejack noticed jokingly, "According to your stories, their meeting could last a very long time."

"Don't worry Applejack." Rarity reassured her, "She won't be too late." she then glanced at Silver by smiling playfully, "Am I right, darling?"

"You're always right." Silver playfully said, before turning his gaze to the road. He suddenly grinned when he saw a large black limousine, which Twilight came to pick them up, "Here's our transport." he said. She looked to where he was looking and smiled happily, "It's about time, I must say." Sweetie Belle stated.

Just as the limo stopped in front of them, the back door opened, and Twilight"s happy face peeked out, "Guys, get in." she called them. Her friends have not detained her, and they all entered the big car. Applejack and Pinkie Pie sat on the far sofa, in front of Twilight. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom sat on the left side sofa next to Spike, "Hi Spike." Sweetie Belle greeted him, prompting Spike wink back at her, "Hi." he said. Silver went last and closed the door. He sat down next to Rarity, respectively. Although he was not very happy, because he didn't like limousines, and didn't like to use transport, "I have to admit that it looks pretty comfortable." he said, prompting the girls to giggle, "And you thought that we shall go on foot?" Twilight asked.

"I would. But this time, I'll make an exception." Silver jokingly replied. Rarity mimicked fake sad face and hugged him around the neck, resting her head on his shoulder, "Are you ready to leave me alone?" she moaned piteously, prompting Twilight to giggle again. Silver didn't say anything as he didn't know what to say in response. He just grinned and grimaced as he looked at Rarity's eyes. Twilight then sighed with relief, and looked at the driver, "Starlight!" she commanded, "Hold the course at the stadium!"

"Aye, Captain!" Starlight jokingly said as she saluted before the car drove off to the stadium.

"Well, how was the journey?" Twilight asked.

"It was mostly fine, but Rarity became nervous because of Silver's clothes." Applejack said sarcastically.

"Hey, I told you." Rarity protested, frowning, "I don't want some Jason Bourne recruited my man, who is no longer working in law enforcement agencies."

"Rarity, please ..." Silver tried to calm her. Twilight became curious, "Jason Bourne? Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh. Silver said about the newcomer who arrived in Equestria." Pinkie Pie said happily and enthusiastically. Twilight looked at her questioningly, "Who?" she asked, "Someone important?"

"Have you ever heard of Shadow the Hedgehog, Twi?" Applejack asked, prompting Twilight gasp in excitement, "Really? Shadow the Hedgehog in Equestria now?" she asked, "Where did this information come from?"

"From my boss." Silver said, "Well ... From my former boss. GUN sent him here because of the night incident." He then gave her a questioning look, "You've heard him?"

"Well, of course, I heard of him, Silver." Twilight proudly replied, "My brother told me a lot about him. And, Princess Luna knows him very closely."

"Ahh ... so it means that it was him this mysterious man who visited our Princess of the Night." Applejack commented, "Well, I'm not going to discuss this topic, as I have never seen him alive."

"Me neither. I only heard of him from my brother and Princess Luna." Twilight said with her voice having a playful tone, "She was surprisingly positive about him… *sigh*... But sadly enough I never saw him personally. I'd be glad to talk to such a legend like him."

"A legend?" Spike spoke as he looked at her with a smirk on his face, "Wow Ms. Sparkle I had no idea you had such an interest in him." his words was enough for Twilight blushed like a tomato and made her eyes wide with her pupils narrowed to such a small size that it was almost impossible to see. But then she smiled nervously and giggled, "Well… Y-yes... Isn't that obvious? He's the one w-who s-stopped the war." she spoke with her voice trembled with the awkwardness of this situation, "This is more than sufficient reason to speak with him. So far nobody knows what happened back then fifteen years ago."

"Silver knows." Rarity broke in, "That right darling?"

"Not exactly." Silver answered, "I only heard a shot and saw Eggman's dead body with Shadow standing over it… *sigh*... Obviously, he killed the fat man but no one knows why he did it. I knew him well enough to be sure that he would never do that for no reason. There must be a very objective reason for such an act."

"Hundreds of millions lives he saved that day." Twilight put her version "Isn't that an objective reason?"

"Maybe, but still. The only person besides Eggman that knew him personally was this little girl. I think her name was Maria Robotnik if memory serves me correct." Silver said recalling the records from when he was an officer, "It was written in his file that was in my office."

"And whose this Maria Robotnik?"

"I don't know." Silver answered, "I tried to find some information about her, but I failed. It looks like that Shadow himself or someone else erased any single information about her. But judging by her last name she was like a sibling for Eggman. His real name was Ivo Robotnik." This left them all confused and wanting answers. But there was no answer, and silence reigned among them, for a moment, until Starlight, who also heard their conversation, gasped in amazement. "Wow. What a twist." she spoke slowly.

 **With Tails.**

Meanwhile, Tails was already near his factory. He saw a large comfortable bus from the pilot's window and knew that the environmentalists were already here. He then pressed a few buttons on the dashboard, and the helicopter went into a decline, "This is Prower. We're going to decline." he said on the radio to his assistants met him here.

 _"I got you, boss."_ was the reply, _"Welcome."_

Tails grinned when he heard the answer, "Thank you." he said finally before the helicopter landed on the roof of the factory. Before he got out of the helicopter, five assistants ran to the helipad to meet their bosses. Nicole came out first when one of the assistants opened the door for her. After she came out, her black hair began to flutter in the wind because of the working propeller, so she grabbed hold of the hair to prevent it. Tails went after her. He adjusted his scarf and gloves before he met with his assistant and shook his hand tightly, "How's it going?" he asked when he went to the entrance with Nicole and one of the assistants.

"Everything is going fine, sir." The assistant said, "The equipment has already been installed, and now we are recruiting specialists to start small-scale production."

"But keep in mind that if Twilight Sparkle says no, then we will have to roll out and sell our property here." Nicole noticed sarcastically, causing Tails to laugh in reply, "Yes, you're right." he agreed, "I noticed the bus parked down there, and it means that environmentalists have already arrived. So let's not waste their time and start our tour."

"Actually ... they're here f-f-f-for last f-f-f-fifteen m-m-m-minutes." Assistant nervously corrected. Nicole and Miles stopped, and then they gasped frightened when they heard these words. They looked at him, "WHAT?" Nicole cried, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! FIFTEEN MINUTES?"

"Yes, Madam Vice-CEO." the assistant replied. Obviously, it was an equestrian pegasus. He was dark gray in color and has a bright blue mane and tail, dressed in a black business suit. Miles became furious.

"YOU LAZY ASS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" He shouted so violently that Big and four others hid back in the helicopter, to avoid any punishment. Pegasus was left alone to answer fot he fail as the sweat began to pour down his face, and he shook with fear, "Sorry, boss ..." he blurts out with a strong tremor in his voice, "I was going to call you, but ..."

"BUT WHAT?" Miles shouted again, but he knew, that he have absolutely no time so he made a deep breath for calming calm his nerves. He then glanced back at his eyes with a furrowed eyebrows, "Now listen here, Thunderlane!" he spoke sternly, "If you do something like this one more fucking time, I'll fire you!" He then jabbed his nose, "Do you understand me?"

Thunderlane swallowed deeply and nodded nervously as he wore a goofy grin on his face. Miles then took a deep breath before he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his fingers. Opening his eyes, he turned to the door inside, and opened it abruptly, "Come on!" he commanded. Nicole frowned and looked at the pegasus, "Don't think that you got off so easily, Thunderlane! After the tour, I'm waiting for you in my office!" she ordered. Thunderlane nodded nervously, "Yes, Madam Vice CEO." he spoke with still trembling voice and then he followed Miles. Sighing Nicole shook her head before heading her way downstairs and closing the door behind.

A few moments later, Tails, Thunderlane, and Nicole were in the reception room, where the environmental commission of twenty people waits for a reception. At the moment, they were some it kind of conversation with each other, wearing smiles on their faces and laughing. Miles and Nicole peeked out from behind the corner to see those with whom they have to talk.

"They don't look so irritated as for me." Miles said to Nicole, but his partner was more skeptical, "Tails, don't believe to your eyes. I feel that when we'll appear before them, they cease to be cute and funny, and then attacking you with a machine-gun fire of the bad words." she stated, prompting Tails to nod in agreement, "Yeah, you're right." he said nervously, before they hid around the corner and looked at each other, "Okay, we can do it." he said, "I'll go out first and start my speech, and then you go out behind. I am going to speak with them ... *sigh* ... Because I'm the boss, all the bumps on me.", Nicole and Thunderlane nodded, and then Miles peered from behind the corner to see the guests again. Then he took a deep breath, and walked around the corner, as he walked toward them.

"Ladies." He called them what immediately caught everyone's attention, interrupting their conversations with each other and prompting them to turn to him, "I greet you at the Miles Electronics factory.", then he walked right up to them and stopped as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sorry for I kept you waiting ... The fact that my assistants did not have time to warn me about your impending arrival, and this..."

"Oh, no, sir." a strange creature resembling a Japanese dragon, and dressed in a black business suit, interrupted Miles's speech, "You forced us to hang around here for fifteen minutes. Don't even think that your apology will affect our overall solution."

Tails looked questioningly at this tall, almost seven feet tall, thin creature, with eyes of different colors, and horns of various shapes. He raised his left eyebrow, trying to understand how this being connected with environmentalists, as he had never seen him.

"Sir, are you ..."

"Environmental Inspector Discord, Doctor." the creature introduces himself, "My partners and I have here still a lot of work today, and we ought not to stay in one place."

"Inspector Discord." girl's voice interrupted him, the owner of which was an orange pony with dark orange mane and tail, and dressed like a hippie, and wearing a floral wreath on her head. She went to Discord with a frown on her face, and stood next to him, "Dr. Prower is a very busy man, and he also has the right to be late. I'm sure he has a very important reason for it." she then smiled and glanced at Miles, "Do not listen to him, sir. Sometimes he doesn't think what he says."

Miles nodded, "Okay, I got you, Miss ..."

"Inspector Treehugger." she said smiling kindly, "I'm glad to meet you."

Miles could not help but smile at her before shaking her hand, "Me too, Miss Treehugger." he greeted, "You must be the head of the commission."

"I'd like to be her, but I'm not." Treehugger said, before turning to the couch, which stood near, and where sat another girl with a pink mane and tail, and wearing a green knee-length dress with bare shoulders, and green shoes. Seeing her, Miles made her eyes wide and seemed to fall into a trance. She seemed very familiar to him as if he had seen her before, but he also found her incredibly beautiful. Hearing the call the pegasi girl rose from the couch with a smile on her face and walked right up to the fox.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Prower." she said with her soft voice, through which he heard a strong tone of shyness. He said nothing, but still shook her hand, and nodded nervously.

"Yeah ... me too ... Miss ..." Miles managed to mumble, being impressed. The girl, however, when she realized that it needs to introduce in front of him, and called his name, and cringed slightly, "It's … F… F… Fluttershy ..." she uttered her name with her quiet and shy tone, but it was enough to Miles heard her. He smiled kindly and nodded to her, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Fluttershy." he said with a friendly tone in his voice, "I dare to suggest that it's you is the head of the Environmental Commission."

"Yes." Fluttershy said, still feeling shy, but then she straightened herself up and frowned to look more confident, "My colleagues and I came here to make a report about your production and how it affects the environment… I mean, if you okay with that..."

"Yeah, so don't even dare to deceive us. Our keen eyes can see all your flaws and mistakes, and then you can forget about opening your production here." Discord proudly noted, he grinned, but immediately received a jolt in the arm that made him cringe in pain, "Discord, stop!" Treehugger demanded. Discord glanced at her with his face having an innocent smile, "Sorry!" he muttered. Treehugger smiled again before her eyes met with Miles's, "We're ready, doctor." she announced. This prompted Miles to nod, "Well, then, follow me, ladies and sir." he invited them, before heading towards the machine rooms, "I hope you won't be disappointed."

Members of the Environmental Commission followed. Nicole, was behind the group, to none of them was lost.

* * *

 **And so, the third chapter is finally over.** **Dash and** **Sonic are** **preparing for a competition.** **Tails have finally met with Fluttershy. Twilight has arrived at the station to meet others and learn from them that Shadow the Hedgehog came to Equestria.** **Where their further adventures lead, you will learn in the next chapter of "Let There Be Chaos!"**


	4. Deep Dive

**Hi, guys. I'm back after a long absence, for which I apologize.**

 **The point is that I had a long time to think about the next chapter and to paint the text so that it made sense ... hehe ...** **And I was helping _Nintendosegahasbrofan_ and _Thatoneguy753_ with their micro adventures stories, so I almost never had a time in concentrating the LTBC. But now I finally found the time and managed to finish this chapter.**

 **And so, in the last chapter we Twilight picked up her friends from the station, Sonic was preparing for the final race of the championship, and Tails arrived at his factory to meet the environmental commitment where he met Fluttershy.** **In this chapter, we'll go back to the Shadow and princesses of the Sun and the Moon.**

* * *

Chapter #4: Deep Dive

-/-/-/-

 **Through the narrow streets of Canterlot.**

White limousine with a royal license plate drove through the streets. The townspeople cheered after their rulers, seeing this huge and magnificent car, inside which Luna and Celestia proceeding their journey from the castle to the stadium. Inside the car, Shadow was watching the happy citizens, by still retaining his trademark stern look on his face. His crimson eyes were looking for any danger among these innocent people because he knew that innocence is only a mask.

"Shadow." Luna called him. Shadow turned to her to meet with her smile, "It's an unusual feeling, isn't it?" Luna said, "Being a universal favorite."

Shadow frowned in response, and without saying a word he looked out the window to watch over the citizens, "I don't like them!" He murmured his voice cold and dark. Luna sighed, and then she moved closer, before squeezing his arm again, "Shadow." She spoke softly, "They're totally harmless. They'll never hurt us." She then smiled, "Look at them. It's not like they're planning something against us, they're just happy to see us."

"I know. And that's why I don't like them." Shadow's voice replied, still cold and dark, but this time he sounded a noticeable hint of sarcasm in his voice. Luna, who knew his sarcasm good enough, giggled over it before resting her head on his shoulder, "Oh, how I missed it all." she said softly, "All these thy gloomy talks, seriousness, terseness, concentration, and inability to relax."

Much for Shadow raised his left eyebrow before he glanced at his ex-girlfriend's eyes, "I can relax." He said with a bewildered tone in his voice. Luna giggled, "No you can't." She teased. Shadow's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I can." He insisted. Luna giggled again, "Alright, you won." She said playfully, before closing her eyes. She sighed again, thus sending Shadow in puzzlement. The dark hedgehog again found himself confused when she stopped teasing him because she could do it all the time before, but now she gave up so easily and without even starting.

"Luna, are you feeling fine?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes." Luna replied without changing her position, "And why did you ask? Are you still worried about me?"

"Well, of course, I'm worried." Shadow replied sternly, "Two years ago you could do it all the time, and now you stopped doing it without even starting. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, Shadow." Luna said, "I just don't want to do it. You'll leave Equestria soon as you always do, and I want to enjoy the fact that you're here as long as it's possible… *sigh*... I mean in a friendly way."

Shadow sighed in response because he knew what all these games. They haven't seen each other for two years, and even after their separation they still miss each other because they have managed to do one thing that very few couples could do. They managed to stay friends. Shadow was very proud of this friendship and didn't want to ruin it. He then hugged her around the waist with his right hand and shook her gently, trying to cheer her up. Luna opened her lovely eyes before she looked into his eyes, and saw his famous half smile he gave to her, "What?" she asked, thinking that he wanted to say something, "Nothing." Shadow answered, "I just missed you, too."

Luna smiled happily, "Really?" she asked, "I thought the opposite. In all that time, you almost never wrote to me."

"Sorry about that." Shadow said, "I wanted to write to you more, but every time I was going to do it, something distracted me, and I just forgot ... *sigh* ... It's difficult for you to understand because you are the boss itself."

"Yeah ... *giggles* ... But I can still imagine what it's like though." Luna suddenly caught the idea, "Hey, I know." she said with a happy voice, "You've got to take the place of command." Shadow made his eyes wide when Luna raised her head to be at the same eye level with him, "And you don't have to go for all kinds of missions or to fulfilling somebody's orders. You yourself will give orders."

Shadow found himself puzzled because it was what he had secretly dreamed of for a long time. But more than this he was struck by the ability of the Moon Princess to read his mind, though he knew that she's just suggested the obvious solution to his problem. He then put his hand to his chin and squinted thoughtfully as he looked up at the ceiling, "Hmm... It sounds like a crazy idea as for me." he said, and then looked back into her eyes, "Do you really think that I could take the GUN commander's place? I'm not really a big fan of my ass to sit out in a chair, while the guys are doing their duty somewhere on the planet. I just turn into some royal geek who knows nothing except its castle."

Luna frowned, "Shadow, stop clowning around." she said, slightly annoyed, "Do you have exactly the same opinion about me?"

"Of course not, Lulu!" Shadow said, by using Luna's nickname, with his face still neutral, "You're a miracle."

Luna smiled again, "Then what's your problem?" she said, "I believe that you come to this post better than any person I know." She then turned to her sister, "That's right, Tia?" Celestia said nothing in response. She just sat on the couch and looked out the window, with her legs crossed, and her head nodding in a steady rhythm. Luna and Shadow find themselves puzzled when they saw Celestia in this state, and then they exchanged glances in hope to find the answer in each other's eyes. Without waiting for an answer, Luna looked at her sister again, and then she took her left shoulder and shook her to get her back to them. Feeling someone's shaking her, Celestia cringe slightly, before she looked at her sister. She then pulled the earphones out of her ears, before she spoke.

"Yes?" Celestia asked.

Luna sighed and narrowed her eyes after realizing that her sister was just listening to music by using the headphones, "What are you listening to?" she asked.

"Oh, this is a new band that I heard yesterday on the radio." Celestia replied with a smile, "They play a very energetic Rock-n-Roll, sis. You want to hear?"

"No, I'll pass." Luna said with a smile before she glanced out of the window. But only to made her eyes wide, when she accidentally and groaning in annoyance when he saw a crowd of reporters outside. Pony journalists ran right up to the limo and began photographing them through the windows. Shadow frowned sternly, noticing them, but he didn't hide because the glass of the limo was reflecting. But even so, he knew that he couldn't get out of the limo if he wanted unnoticed.

"Hell!" He swore, "If they see me they won't leave me alone!"

"I know Mr. Shadow." Celestia said as the limo stopped and the guard made a live corridor to the princess could pass to the stadium, "What shall we do?" Luna asked helplessly. Celestia thought for a few moments before the idea first came into her head, and she turned to Shadow and smiled, "You can go through the service entrance. It's located a few dozens of meters to the right of the main entrance. I know this because I used it sometimes when I wanted to avoid that attention."

Luna smiled, "Sounds like a plan." She said, and then looked at Shadow, "We distract them to ourselves, and you can safely walk in through the service entrance. But don't mess things up. It is a matter of a few seconds."

Shadow smirked at her, "You always get me out of troubles." he said before the guard opened the door for the Princesses could get out, "Go. I'll meet you inside." Shadow said, and then he sat down on the left sofa closer to the driver. Princesses nodded to him with smiles on their faces before they got out of the car. As soon as they got out of the car, the crowd of journalists starts cheering joyfully seeing their favorite goddesses. Luna and Celestia smiled at them and leisurely walked toward the entrance, shaking hands to all comers in the process. The guard then closed the door of the limousine.

Inside the car, Shadow with a grin on his face looks at how they distract the attention of the crowd, with his head shaking. He then looked at the driver, and frowned, "Let's go." He said, and the driver started the engine to drive the limousine away from the madding crowd.

He then stopped twenty meters away from the journalist's crowd, and near the service entrance about which Celestia spoke recently. Shadow grinned and then moved himself to the door and opened it slowly. He carefully looked at the journalists to make sure they were busy, and then he got out and closed the door. The car drove off immediately. Shadow quickly ran up to the cherished doors, and then tried to open it. However, the door was locked. It caught Shadow in surprise and anger as he growled furiously when he realized that he was now in the shit if anyone will see him.

"Oh, fuck me!" He swore, and then he looked at the journalists anxiously. But they were too busy in interviewing with Luna and Celestia and didn't see him yet. He took it as a chance, and then he looked back at the door and grabbed the handle. He started to pull the door to open it, or to break it at least. He was willing to do anything to avoid bad contacts, "Open up, you bitch!" He swore again.

Meanwhile, near the main entrance, Celestia and Luna answered to some journalists questions, by wearing smiles on their faces.

"Your Highnesses. Who do you think will win tonight?" One journalist said, "Almost all bets converge on the main favorite of the competition, Sonic the Hedgehog. Do you believe in the many predictions, because in the pre-starts, he looked far from his ideal form?"

"I believe that only in the final race we can see the full potential of the participants 10 km race." Celestia replied with a smile, "Sonic the Hedgehog is a twenty-three-time world champion and eight-time winner of Ten. It should happen a miracle, for him to lost."

"Among the participants of the final race, there's no Equestrian. Do you feel disappointment about this?" The other said, prompting Celestia to giggle.

"Well, this is our first World Cup. We have previously dealt only in our local competition like the Equestrian Games. I believe that we can show better results in the future." She replied, still quietly and wisely.

"Princess Luna. To us, there were reports that Shadow the Hedgehog is now in Equestria. Do you know anything about this?" The third journalist asked, prompting the moon princess to make her eyes wide in surprise. She knew that Shadow prefers to remain incognito and decided to pretend that she knows nothing.

"No." She replied, "I didn't hear anything about it. Where did you get this information?"

"A few ponies saw him today at the central train station. They saw him getting into a taxi." The journalist said.

Celestia sighed before answering her question, "I think it was not the someone they thought about." She replied, "Shadow the Hedgehog is a GUN agent, and if he went to Equestria, then Commander would inform us about this. Otherwise, I see no reason for him to go here."

One of the journalists, who were standing behind the crowd, looked around casually, and gasped, noticing the dark hedgehog who tried to open the emergency door.

"Hey, look! There he is!" She screamed, "It's true!"

Shadow heard her perfectly, and snarled fiercely, he realized that he was now in deep shit, "Shit!" he snarled, "Not this time!" He then raised his eyes and looked at the crowd of journalists who are now looking at him in awe by finally seeing the man who stopped the war. It was a real treasure for them as Shadow never responded to questions from journalists and stay away from the public. Hell, he even refused the award, and the title of Sir, even in spite of all his achievements. Shadow, meanwhile, froze, realizing that now they will tear him apart, and he can not escape. On the other hand, he did not want to run, because he always believed that only weaklings escaping. But even so, he simply fell into a stupor, not knowing what to do and where to go Now.

Celestia and Luna both became nervous while realizing that their plan has failed. They were ready to stop the mob, but Shadow shook his head as he saw them, thus motioning for them not to do anything. Before he could react, journalists rushed to him with smiles on their faces, taking it to the camera, made exclusive photos, and shouted questions that troubled him most. Luna gasps seeing this, but then she got the idea how to help him and ran into the building to help him go inside. Celestia in the meantime glanced at her guards, as she knew that they need to act quickly, "Help him. And take them to order, please." she ordered, and her guards nodded. They then ran to the journalists, to soothe their morals. They managed to overtake them and to stand before Shadow, thus shielding him from reporters.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Calm down, please." One of the guards shouted, "Mr. Shadow is not ready to answer questions. Please, calm down." They tried hard but held back the crowd with difficulty. Journalists, meanwhile, shouted out their questions.

"Mr. Shadow." One of them shouted, "You almost never appeared in public. Is it because of your work, or is it your lifestyle?"

"Have you heard about the night incident, and whether it affected on Mobius?" The second one said.

"Have you visited our sights?" The third one said.

"Do you like in Equestria?" Fourth asked.

"Please tell us about what happened fifteen years ago." Fifth asked.

"Do you feel remorse?" Sixth asked.

"Have you seen the new movie?" Seventh asked.

Shadow came to his senses when he heard about the 'new movie', and growled in disgust, with a deep frown appeared on his face, "This movie sucks!" He said with a stern tone in his voice. But then his attention was drawn to open the door emergency exit. He looked at the door with wide eyes and saw the door was surrounded by a dark blue aura, and he found at once that it was the antics of the Moon Princess. Without wasting time in vain, he rushed inside. After he disappeared behind the emergency entrance, the door is firmly closed and the aura has disappeared.

Journalists felt disappointment and 'awwed in chorus after Shadow managed to escape. After that, a bunch of reporters immediately subsided and began to diverge around. Having missed the most mysterious mobian they fell off the desire to work at all. Celestia had a disapproving smirk on her face, watching her subjects, and then she giggled softly, "Poor things." She muttered, and then walked into the stadium, "Oh, I think I just saw the following headlines of newspapers."

 _The following headline of newspapers: The photo of the first page of the newspaper; Shadow is frowning deeply at the camera with his arms crossed in the chest area._

 _ **"This movie sucks!" Shadow the Hedgehog gave the negative comment to the box office failed blockbuster movie.**_

Meanwhile, Shadow stood inside the stadium and looked shocked at the door through which he could escape from the intrusive reporters. He knew that keeping the status incognito, it attracts only more attention, but never thought that the Internet is not limited. Of course, he should have foreseen this turn of events, but he didn't know that Equestria has such a strong focus on his person. Growling in annoyance, Shadow's eyes narrowed, and then he turned to Luna, who was standing a few meters away from him, and covered her mouth with her hands, barely held back her laughter. Realizing what was about to coming, Shadow frowned deeply and gave her a warning gesture.

"Don't... laugh!" He said slowly.

"Pfft ..." Luna huffed out, holding back her laughter with his last strength.

Shadow then sighed and began to shake off the dust, "Thanks, for helping me out ... again ..." He said with his voice having a strong tone of irritation. Luna took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and then she smiled playfully as she walked up to him. She put her left arm around his shoulders as she spoke again.

"Look at you, Mr. Secret Agent." She spoke jokingly, "You're always so serious, moody, gloomy. And even you are not safe from ridiculous situations."

Shadow squinted as he looked into her eyes and sighed, annoyed that she teases him again.

"Lulu." He pleaded, "I beg you. Not now."

"Okay, okay." Luna jokingly replied, "I'll think about it ... *grins* ... It's been a while since the last time when you called me Lulu." She said as they walked together toward the VIP section with Luna holding Shadow's arm. Shadow smirked at her, by looking into her eyes.

"Just like you, I would like to enjoy the fact that we are together again. Lulubelle." He said with a sneer, causing Luna to blush embarrassed, and frowning, "Shadow, stop!" She muttered, "Of all nicknames that you gave to me, it was the only one I didn't like. Don't you dare to use it, or I take offense upon thee. Lulu is fine, but Lulubelle… no!"

"Only if you stop calling me grumbler." Shadow proposed a profitable exchange. Reluctantly, but Luna surrendered. She then shook his hand, "Deal!" She said finally.

 **Meanwhile, on the VIP section of the stadium.**

"The rumors were true." The reporter said in a news release, by being on a wide plasma screen, around which gathered several ponies, dressed in expensive clothes, "Dr. Eggman's murder, Shadow the Hedgehog really arrived in Equestria. Just a few minutes ago, reporters spotted him near the western entrance to the stadium.", ponies gasped in fright, "And now he is on the stadium premises. It's still unknown on what purpose he arrived in Equestria, but our experts attribute this to the night incident. Princess Celestia and Luna saying that they have no idea of his arrival here."

"Oh, holy Celestia." A white stallion wearing an expensive black tuxedo, with bright blue hair, tail, and mustache, said, "What will happen to us?" He then turned to the others, "And what if he comes here ... *gasp* ... He will interrogate us."

The rest of the elite ponies gasped in fright again and began to exchange worried looks with each other while sharing alarming words. White unicorn-woman with a long bright pink mane and tail by wearing a tight red dress, and red shoes, went to the stallion who raised panic and took his arm firmly.

"Oh, Fancypants. Don't panic please." She spoke with an alarming tone, "Perhaps he visited Canterlot for the championship."

Fancypants turned to his wife, and looked into her eyes a disturbing gaze as he took her hand, "No, my beloved Fleur." He said, "He's from GUN. And if GUN are interested in such an event only if they need something."

"Alright, stop panicking, my friends." Another voice said, prompting Fancy and Fleur turning to its source after their eyes grew wide. It was another white stallion, with a dark blue mane and tail, and wearing a red coat with an orange ribbon stretched along the diagonal, black pants and shoes. He frowned sternly at the panicked elite, by crossing his arms in the chest area.

"We don't know if he comes to VIP section or not." Shining Armor said with a certainty in his voice, "Besides, I'm sure that their Highnesses Celestia and Luna will take it under control." He then approached closer to Fancypants and Fleur Dis Lee, "Think better. Do you really believe that Shadow the Hedgehog arrived here without warning princesses? Probably it was they who invited him here."

"But why?" Fancypants replied with a surprised tone in his voice, "Why princesses need to invite this GUN bastard?" He then frowned, "This makes no sense, young colt."

"How do you decide that he is a bastard?" Shining Armor asked with his eyes have become wide, "Have you seen it at least once in your life? You can't be judged by someone you've never seen, if in fact." He frowned in response, "You're thinking too biased, Mr. Fancypants."

"So as you, Prince Shining. And even more than that, you don't remember the war on Mobius at all, because you were at school at the time. So respect the opinion of the one who is older than you." Fancypants said as his voice became quieter. Shining sighed in disappointment as he realized that his opponent was right. He then placed his hand on his shoulder and patted it softly.

"Just calm down, okay?" He asked him once he calmed down himself. Fancypants nodded before he headed to the comfortable couch along with his wife Fleur. Shining then sighed again before he went toward his own couch, where women of his life await him. His wife Princess Mi Amore Cadenza (Bright pink tight dress and shoes with purple patterns), and a little girl named Flurry Heart (Typical clothing for teenagers) was sitting at their sits by staring at. As soon as he sat on the couch, his daughter jumped on his shoulders with a grin.

"Daddy." She snorted playfully, prompting Shining to laugh as he felt cheered up. He then hugged his daughter, "Hey there, little splinter." He teased her, prompting the girl to gasp in shock, "Splinter?" She said before she grinned devilishly, "I'll show you a splinter!" She then again pounced at her father, knocking him to the couch. Shining pretended that he was in trouble and began to moan helplessly.

"Ahhhh ... Save me ... A little pink monster wants to kill me ..." He pleaded for help. Cadence, who sat on the opposite sofa, couldn't keep her emotions inside and giggled by covering her mouth with her hands and, watching her family's behavior. Shining looked at her, barely able to keep himself from laughing as his face was a sneer.

"Cadence ... Save me, I beg you ..." he begged again. Cadence smirked before she used her magic, and levitated the little princess to herself. Flurry Heart gasped, and then she frowned and pouted by turning her eyes to her mother.

"Mom!" She moaned in annoyance, but Cadence was adamant. She then levitated her daughter on her lap and patted her on the head, "No so fast, my little pony. We need your father alive. Besides, to behave like that in a public place is not nice." She said softly but at the same time demanding tone in her voice. Flurry sighed in disappointment as she crossed her arms in the chest area.

"Okay." She said in disappointment. Cadence then sighed before her face became sad, "Look, maybe you want to listen to music?" She said, "I have to talk to your father." Flurry Heart pondered for a short moment, but after a short moment she took her smartphone out of the jeans pocket and put the headphones in her ears. She then turned to her music on loud volume and started to listen to her favorite songs with a happy smile on her face. Cadence then sighed and looked into the eyes of her husband with a sad look on her face. Shining looked at her with surprise, but still nodded signaling that he is ready to talk.

"Shining." Cadence spoke calmly in her voice, "You did the right thing when you calmed them, but why do you have to argue with them? I know that he is your idol, but it's … just… ugh..."

"Cadence, please ..." said Shining, "Do you believe in all of these theories that our people write on the Internet? Shadow the Hedgehog couldn't leave him alive."

"How do you know that?" Cadence asked again.

"From Silver." Shining replied, "He told us, remember? He was there. And Sonic too never spoke well about Eggman… *sigh* Cadence honey, I know that you prefer a peaceful solution for any single danger problem, but that is not a reason to hate this man for what he did. Hundreds of millions of lives were saved that day, and it cannot be denied."

"I know, Shining. But he was still unarmed in front of him, he was ready to surrender." Cadence protested, "And this Shadow the Hedgehog, instead of showing mercy, shoot him right in the place where he stands on… or laid on ..." She frowned, "One killer just shot another."

Shining sighed sadly, "Cadence." He spoke, his tone subdued and sad, "No matter how controversial was his act, he still was able to stop the war, which Mobius could not stop for twenty years. And thanks to him hundreds of millions of lives have been saved. Moreover, let's remember about Sombra. He was unarmed as well, but we still killed him without leaving him a chance for having a fair trial, and mercy. From your point of view, we are murderers as well."

"This is different. Sombra was a dangerous magician, Shining." Cadence said, "And Eggman was a defenseless man who had no... *sigh*... Listen, I don't want to argue with you on about this... *smiles*... Let's just forget about it."

"Of course." Shining smiled at her as he took her hand. That's was before they heard a loud phone call. Cadence made her eyes wide as she glanced on her purse and took her smartphone out of it. She then glanced at the screen and a bright smile shone on her face as it was Twilight's phone number. She then placed her phone to her left ear as she spoke.

"Twilight, hello." Cadence said a happy tone in her voice.

 _"Cadence."_ Happy Twilight's tone sounded from the speaker, _"I'm glad soon to hear your voice, sis. Me, girls and boys are already near the stadium. You can meet us if you want."_

"Well, of course, we will meet you." Cadence happily replied, "I'll see you soon. Cadence hangs out." She then turned off the call and looked at Shining happily, "Shining, it was..."

"I got you." Shining replied happily as well, and then he looked at his daughter and shook her by the shoulder, "Hey, Splinter." he called. Flurry Heart made her eyes wide as she glanced at her father and then she put one headphone out of her ears and nodded.

"Your aunt and uncle have arrived." Shining snidely said, "We have to go and meet them."

Flurry Heart nodded as a happy smile shone on her face before she stood up from the couch and ran toward the exit door. Shining and Cadence followed her after a short moment.

 **Meanwhile, near the north entrance.**

Twilight's black limousine stopped near the northern entrance to the stadium and the huge crowd gathered around it by blocking the way for any retreat. Inside, Silver angrily stared at the huge crowd that surrounded the car from all sides. Besides the crowd of happy ponies who greeted their heroines, he didn't see anything, not even a treasured entrance door. He then snapped in exasperation, "Damn!" He said, "I thought that everything would be modest." Rarity then placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked at him with a smile, "Have you ever met with applause back in your homeland?" She asked. Silver smiled and looked at her, "Well, of course, I have." He said, and then he looked back at the crowd, "But here I've never met with this." Rarity then looked at the crowd, and sighed, "Now what shall we do? I don't think we can pass by them." She said in mild sadness.

"Let me see." Twilight began to speak, and then grinned, and looked at the Silver, "Silver. You think we can create a corridor by using our powers?"

"I got your thoughts Twilight." Silver said, "But I don't think we can hold them for long." He then glanced at Rarity, "You have to run as fast as possible."

"Oh, don't worry." Rarity calmed him, "We won't let you down." She then glanced at the others, "Right guys?" She asked them. Pinkie, Applejack, Sweetie Belle, Spike, and Applebloom nodded to her in agreement. Rarity then turned back to Silver and winked at him by smiling softly. Silver smiled at her before he glanced back at the crowd. He then focused on his powers as his hands glowed bright blue, as well as his eyes, and Twilight charged her magic through her horn to create a barrier between them and their fans so they could get through. Silver then formed a psychokinetic wall by pushing the crowd to the right side and Twilight formed a magic wall by pushing them to the left. Silver then opened the door and turned to the girls and Spike.

"GO!" He commanded, prompting them to smile and move their way fast toward the main entrance. They ran out of the car one by one and ran through the crowd until they disappeared behind the door. Silver and Twilight then glanced at Starlight, who sat on a driver seat to call her out.

"Starlight!" Twilight called her.

"You guys go." Starlight answered with a smile, "I'll better use a service entrance." Twilight smiled at her and nodded before she and Silver left the limo and closed the car door from the outside. They ran through the cheering crowd, by laughing themselves as they found it like a child's game. After they reached the main entrance, they shut the door tightly and stopped on focusing their powers thus freeing a happy crowd. The crowd rushed to the door, continuing to shout words of joy against their heroes, but Twilight and Silver just grinned and waved their arms, standing already on the other side of the door. They then looked at each other and exchanged a high-five, while Twilight had to jump because Silver was much taller that her, with his height of 5.4 inches, when Twilight was only 4,9. After that, they crossed their arms in the chest area and turned to their friends by grinning smugly and showing a good mood. Even Twilight, who for personal reasons were rarely in a good mood have a smile flashed across her face.

"Who's the best in the world?" Silver asked with his voice sounded like an alpha. The girls giggled over him by finding it funny, and then Rarity approached him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck by smiling lovingly at him, "You are." She said with a loving tone in her voice after Silver wrapped his own arms around her waist. They then shared a loving kiss even though they knew their friends was watching them, but they really didn't care. Among friends, meanwhile, stared at the kissing couple with aww-smiles. Twilight even slightly fell into tears by watching them. However, that moment was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I would advise you to leave the hugs and kisses for later." Sonic's voice sounded from the left. Hearing his voice, Silver and Rarity stopped kissing, and then together with the rest they turned to the source of the voice, to see Sonic, Dash, and Scootaloo who looked at them with smiles. Silver and Rarity finished their hug and then the girls certainly rushed into group hugs, happy that they met again. Silver and Sonic exchanged a tight handshake, by grinning at each other.

"Well, hello there, Sonic." Silver greeted him.

"Hello to you too, man." Sonic greeted him in response, and then he crossed his arms over his chest, "Can I ask why are you put your uniform on? You left the service after all."

"I want to enjoy it while I have it." Silver said, "Tomorrow I'll have to return it to the office, according to the order. This is the last day, when I go in this form, so ..." He then shrugged and changed the subject of conversation, "By the way, Tails already here?"

"No." Sonic said with a sad smile, "He's very busy with his EQ business plan, and he will come later... *sigh*... He didn't even call me today but called you… it's kinda surprising, to be honest..." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"He didn't call me, Sonic." Silver said, "Rarity called him this morning. He told her that he'll be at the stadium today, but as I can see, he's late again."

"But some seventeen years ago, he would give everything to come here." Sonic said with disappointment in his voice because of the fact, that his best friend again is unable to get here, "Now he has a job, his own company, his own plans. It had to happen sooner or later ... * sigh * ... Alright, let's not talk about sad things."

Silver nodded to him with a grin, and then they both looked at the girls, who have already finished hugging, "Oh, girls, how great that we are together again." Pinkie Pie said as she was happy.

"Just like in the good old times." Applejack agreed.

"You mean this morning?" Twilight said with a malicious tone and a smirk on her charming attractive face. Applejack frowned at her back, "Oh, come on Twilight. I was joking." She said, offended. Twilight let out a chuckle in response, by letting her know that she joked as well, and Applejack was only about to rolling her eyes to the ceiling, and growling in annoyance. Rainbow Dash found that one member of their friendly company is still not here. She then made her eyes wide and looked around the hallways in an attempt to find a certain yellow pony, "Hey, wait a minute." She said before glancing at her friends, "And where's Fluttershy?"

"She's still working, Rainbow darling." Rarity said, calming Dash, "She said that she will come to the stadium a little later."

Rainbow Dash then sighed and squinted in annoyance, "Oh ... Not again." She moaned, "Alright. I hope that she will arrive at the beginning of the race."

"She will, Dashie." Sonic told her when he places his hand on her shoulder, "Don't doubt it. You know how fast she is." He then smiled and looked at the other members of the company, "How was your trip? I see that it went well." He asked as they all went toward the entrance to the stands.

"It is not bad, Sonic." Applejack was the first who said, "The seats were soft. The limo was awesome. So everything went just wonderful."

"Yes, and we know that your old friend came to Equestria." Pinkie Pie recalled, smiling happily, "Now we can make the best party in his life."

"Pinkie Pie. Do you remember what I said?" Silver asked her, frowning. Sonic, though, was taken aback by Pinkie's words about a friend who arrived in Equestria. He then looked at her, by lifting his eyebrow, "What kind of friend are you talking about, Pinkie?" He asked her in question. Silver then glanced at him by squinting in annoyance, since he doesn't really wish to talk about it anymore, "Its Shadow, Sonic." He said with an inexpressive tone in his voice. Much to the blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes annoyingly before he turned his eyes forward and sighed deeply.

"Oh great." He said sarcastically, "Now the important thing is not to fall into his eyes. Otherwise, it will be bad."

Twilight then frowned when she realized that both Silver and Sonic not really glad to meet their old fighting partner after years of separation. She then came close to Sonic, and put her hand on his shoulder, frowning at him, "Sonic, I don't understand." She spoke a little surprised, "After all Shadow is your fighting partner, and you haven't seen him for ten years. He saved our world."

"Twilight, no need to remind me of what I saw with my own eyes." Sonic interrupted her thoughts when he looked at her and smiled, "I like him. He did what I'd never did." He then blinked as a smirk vanished from his face, "It's just Shadow the one who doesn't really likes me and Silver."

The girls then made their eyes wide when they heard his remark, and then they turned on him as a curiosity flashed on their faces, "May I ask why?" Rarity asked, holding Silver's arm. Silver and Sonic looked at each other and then Silver turned to Rarity and spoke.

"It's a very long story." He said with his voice sounded tired and monotonous.

 **Meanwhile, in a VIP section.**

Shadow, accompanied by Princess of the Moon finally caught up with the ladder that leads to the VIP box where all the high society members gathered in one place. They then stopped near the entrance and fixed his eyes on it. There was no door. Only the rope that separated the entrance from the corridor. The guard, dressed in armor and holding a spear in his hand, stood at attention and looked around carefully, guarding the entrance. Luna and Shadow exchanged nods, before heading for the stairs. The guard noticed his princess and saluted her, before opening the entrance for her.

"Your Highness." He greeted her. Luna frowned at him and nodded.

"At ease." She said, prompting the soldier to relax, "This mobian is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's my personal guest. My and my sister. Skip him without a queue! Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The guard replied confidently, "It will be done according to your order." Luna grinned proudly, and then she looked at Shadow by nudging her eyebrows up and down. But Shadow was only about to roll his eyes to the ceiling in annoyance and sigh deeply. He then looked into her eyes lifting his left eyebrow and spoke.

"Yeah, I got you." He said as they started to walk up the stairs, "Being boss is cool, and blah blah blah ..." Luna sighed as they began to overcome a flight of stairs and began to climb higher. She again took his arm before speaking.

"Shadow, stop be sarcastic!" She demanded, "Your evil sarcasm won't help you to build relationships with those with whom you need to meet."

"I'll try." Shadow said, "By the way, could you remind me, why do you want to introduce me to your elite?" He then frowned and turned to her, "Getting to know your sister, and even more so to you, enough for me to feel comfortable here."

Luna looked at him, "You have to get to know them anyway." She said, "While you patrol the stadium, you have to go up there. It will be better if those who are there beside me and Celestia will meet with you personally, for not asking too many questions about your arrival." She then narrowed her eyes, "Shadow believe me. Our words won't be enough for them. Your presence will convince them."

"Yes, that makes sense." he said before they went to the VIP section. They stopped for a moment and looked around this section, which is more like some kind of expensive restaurant, but certainly not tribunes of stadium. There were soft chairs and sofas, luxurious tables and waiters who tray expensive food and drinks on their trays. The visitors were dressed in expensive clothes, consisting of tuxedos worn by males, and expensive dresses or business suits worn by females. The women wore expensive jewelry around their necks or arms. They also saw how Celestia was already in its place and talked about it with several people. Two of her guards were beside her, on either side of her chair. Shadow sighed in annoyance when he finished with scanning all VIPs. He knew everyone present in this place, and he knew what they were doing. Luna nudged him, hearing his sigh, and frowned when she looked into his eyes. Shadow narrowed his eyes as soon as they met with Luna's, and then he explained his behavior.

"Yes, yes, I remember." He said irritably, "I'll be nice."

Luna smiled proudly, "Let's go." She said quietly, before they headed to Celestia, for Luna took her place. They had reached the middle of the hall, where the Princess of the Night suddenly stopped. Much for Shadow become confused when he raised his eyebrow.

"Luna, what are you doing?" He asked. Luna grinned devilishly back and Shadow squinted, and closed his eyes before slapping himself in the face with his hand, "Oh, gods, no!" He groaned in annoyance as he realized that she was going to do. Luna giggled quietly and then looked up again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." She announced, thus immediately attracting everyone's attention. Ponies turned to the Night Princess and made their eyes wide, by seeing her holding Shadow's arm and standing beside him. Luna, though, continued her speech, as her smile turned wider, "Let me introduce you to our guest, Shadow the Hedgehog." She spoke aloud. Celestia meanwhile, smiled at her sister's behavior, before she glanced back at the ponies who talked to her.

"See?" She asked by drawing their attention, "He's not as scary as long as he is not angry." She then looked back to Luna and Shadow, "He even had the honor to accompany my sister. You can feel relaxed, my ponies."

Ponies sighed in relief, and then they looked at Shadow with awkward smiles on their faces.

"Well, if you do not worry, it means that we, too, have nothing to worry about." Fancypants said nervously, straightening the collar of his tuxedo. Fleur, who stood next to him, giggled at his behavior, and then took his arm. "What did I tell you?" She said, "Nothing wrong here." She then looked at the Sun Princess, "Your Highness. And can you say what task he had come?"

"He came here on my personal invitation to help ensure the safety at the World Cup finals." Celestia said wisely and with a smile, "You can be calm Mrs. Fleur."

Fleur nodded to her, before looking at her husband, "Honey. Maybe you want to say hello to our new friend?" She asked. Fancypants smiled, "You're right, darling." He said, and then looked at Shadow, before heading to him along with his wife.

Meanwhile, Shadow was already surrounded by several dozens of prying eyes, who examined it carefully and approached as close as possible.

"Wow!" One said, "You look exactly as I imagined."

"Welcome to Equestria, sir." Another said, "I hope you enjoy your visit."

"I've been here before." Shadow said, "And yes, I enjoyed in being here." He then smirked and glanced at Luna, "Very much enjoyed." Lune blushed at his comment, and then she tried to hide her face by turning away. Shadow then became serious again, before he glanced at the curious ponies, "Excuse me." He said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I have to work."

"Sir!" Another voice called out to him, prompting Shadow to turn to its source to see how Fancypants in the company of his wife goes to him. Dark Hedgehog then raised his left eyebrow and crossed his arms. When Fancypants came close to him, he smiled amiably and held out his hand.

"Agent Shadow, welcome. We welcome you here." Stallion greeted him with a friendly smile on her face. Shadow was staring into his eyes with a questioning look on his face, and then he looked at his hand, staying in an easy bafflement, and pretending that he doesn't know what he should do. But then he frowned and firmly shook his hand. His grip was so strong that Fancypants flinched because of pain and growled softly, and his face twisted. Shadow then let go of his hand, and again folded his own hands in the chest area, continuing to look at him, his trademark stern look on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fancypants." Shadow said simply.

"Yeah ... me too, Agent." Fancypants said nervously, as he was rubbing his hand, "However. Have we met before? I see you for the first time. I don't think you know my name." He laughed awkwardly, "It's one of your G.U.N. tricks?"

Shadow raised his left eyebrow, and then he began to look around at the sides to find a good excuse. Of course, he, as an agent, knew his name, because he has stallion's personal dossier in GUN. But he didn't want to talk about it openly, for to not to sow a panic among the rest. He then looked at Luna, who looked at him with wide eyes, as if to warn that she would give him a slap if he will say that he knows Fancypants, and the others, because he was collecting a material on all known people of Mobius and Equestria. Shadow made his eyes wide and gulped because he knew Luna too well, and he didn't want her to take offense. He then looked back at the stallion, quiet outside, but awkward inside.

"Princess Luna told me about you." He simply replied, "She loves to talk about the people who surround her."

"Aaaaahhhh… ha-ha-ha…" Fancypants laughed awkwardly, as he sweats dropped, by being worried somehow, "I see…" He chuckles again, "All right. Maybe you join us? Not every day we have the opportunity to talk with a war hero. Especially with the one who stopped the war."

"Mr. Shadow, I really like your suit." Fleur Dis Lee spoke suddenly, "It is a very good contrast to your natural color. Maybe you can tell us where did you get it? Do you have a personal tailor?"

"No, Madame Fleur." Shadow said with a grin, "This suit I bought at some sort of sale. I thought it was interesting." He then frowned, "I'd be glad to talk with you, but I'm afraid that I have to get to work. Ladies. Gentlemen." He looked at Luna, "Your Highness."

Luna nodded at him with a grin, "Get to work, agent Shadow." She said to him. Shadow bowed to her before he left the VIP section. Elite ponies watched him as he went, with smiles on their faces.

"Real professional." One of them said. Fancypants nodded in agreement, "Good point, my friend." He said and then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "But I have a feeling that he's hiding something." Fleur sighed in annoyance when she heard how her husband turned on the paranoia mode, and then she frowned and nudged him in the shoulder. Fancypants made his eyes wide, before taking a look at his wife. He then smiled nervously and waved to her.

"Oh, hi Fleur." He said nervously. Fleur then grinned at him disapprovingly, "Let's go to our place, my love." She suggested, "The competition will start soon." Fancypants nodded before turning to Luna, "Your Highness." He said, and then together with his company went to their seats.

Meanwhile, Luna sighed wearily, and then she headed for her place next to her sister. As she reached her place, she sat on her throne, and her eyes fixed on the stadium fills. She smiled beautifully, feeling her spirits rose up to heaven. Celestia saw her sister in a good mood, and grinned maliciously, in her mind struck some idea.

"I see that someone feel the same, that she felt seven years ago." She teased her sister. But Luna only sighs sadly, and the smile disappeared from her face. She then looked at Celestia, with her face became sad and began to explain her behavior.

"I know what you're talking about, Tia." She spoke sadly, "The answer is no. Shadow forever have a special place in my heart, but not in that sense ... * sigh * ... I'm just trying to let him know that I'm sorry." She then looked forward, "He disappeared for two years, he almost never wrote to me and not call on the phone, just to say hello. He's still mad at me."

"What makes you think so?" Celestia said as her eyes grew wide.

"I don't know." Luna said, "I just feel it."

Celestia then sighed in annoyance, and grimaced before starting to teach her little sister mind to reason, "Listen here, you emo princess." She spoke in a comic manner, "You both came to a mutual agreement when you said that you broke up, and you want to remain friends." Luna turned to her, "Your anxiety is groundless, sister. Didn't you notice how happy he is that he saw you again? Of course, he does not show it, but it's obvious. Aren't you happy to see your friend again after years?"

"Well, of course, I'm happy." Luna said with a smile.

"Then I am sure. He is happy exactly the same like you." Celestia said wisely, and then took her little sister by the hand, "And his presence here is no coincidence. Maybe you've got a second chance."

"Tia." Luna said, "We have already decided everything. I can't feel the same as I felt then, seven years ago." Luna then turned away from her older sister once again and gave her a sign she didn't want to hear another word. Celestia found herself at lost ends with her sister.

 _"I feel like I deal with a teenager instead of an adult._ Sigh _deep breaths Tia you know you're pushing it. I'll try another time. For now, though."_ She thought as she had a deep breath in and out. She then smiled playfully and looked at her sister again.

"Look, Luna." She called, "Today is the World Cup final." Luna then turned to her, still working in emo mode, "People are happy, and you must be happy, too. Now, take away this sad facial expression from your face, less I cast a laughter spell on you." She said jokingly. Luna couldn't help but giggle. She was pleased that her sister, trying to raise her spirits. She then sat at the more royal manner and nodded. The two sisters then glanced at the stadium, waiting for the start.

* * *

 **Wow, it seems Luna still has feelings for her ex.** **Or is it just a delusion?**

 **And so, if you liked my story, then be free to leave your own review. And Favorite and Follow of course.** **I give you my word that the next chapter will not make you wait so long, because, in the next chapter, we will have an unexpected twist.**

 **In the end, I'd like to thanks** ** _Nintendosegahasbrofan_ for helping me to finish this chapter.**

 **Until then, it's _Alex Circus_ , also known as ****_Blockheadgreen1189_ says you bye for now and see you in the next time.**

 **Stay in POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**


	5. The Meeting Of Love and Doom

**Guys, hello. Here am I, and the fifth chapter of my story "Let There Be Chaos!" is finally released RELEASED!** **As I promised, closer to the end of this chapter we will have our first plot twist which is associated with Twilight's burst of rage in the third chapter. Also in this chapter, Shadow will finally meet with Sonic and Silver after many years. And so, I hope you're ready! Are you ready? Then let's ROCK!**

* * *

Chapter #5. The Meeting of Love and Doom

-/-/-/-

Through the corridors in the stadium indoors Starlight Glimmer was heading to the checkpoint on the northern stands. She walked quickly, and carefully looks around, trying to find signs. Her face has signs of irritation and resentment, because she was lost in these labyrinths, and forgot where to go. Sighing in annoyance, she quickened her steps and decided to turn to the right in hope that those she tried to find was the very next turn. But after she turned the corner she bumped hard into someone and then she fell back on her butt with a slight thud. She closed her eyes shut, as she grabbed her head with a right hand before she rubbed herself in a place where the took a hit.

"Ow… That hurts…" She muttered to herself.

"If I was running as fast as you, I would have been hurt as well." Low, gloomy, and dark male voice answered her. Starlight opened her eyes wide and looked at the man she bumped into. She gasped in surprise when she saw the dark hedgehog in a white suit, and whose crimson eyes were staring at her with disapproval. He towered over her, and folded his hands in the chest area, with his eyebrows were furrowed. If you saw it from the outside, you might think that they were father and daughter, and the father was very unhappy with the behavior of his daughter and berated her for her offense. Starlight had nothing to say in reply and only stared back at him, not quite trusting her eyes.

Shadow, meanwhile, decided not to waste his time in vain, and held out his hand to her to help her up, "Grab it!" He said with his voice perfectly neutral. Starlight wrapped her gaze on his hand, and then looked back into his eyes as she was in in a stumped position and didn't exactly know what to do. She saw how he squinted at her in annoyance, and how he shakes his head. He clearly didn't like what she thinks too long.

"You'd rather sit on the floor or stand on your feet? Make up your mind quickly, girl. I have a little time." He said with his voice sounded tired. Starlight blinked in response, but she heard his words. Slowly she placed her hand in his. Shadow then squeezed her hand, before he sharply lifted her up to her feet. Starlight quietly squeaked in surprise, but feeling that she was on her feet again she returned back to her mind and smiled awkwardly. Releasing his hand, she began to laugh nervously and shaking herself off the dust.

"Thank you, sir." She said nervously, "Please forgive me, I didn't see you."

"It happens, young lady." Shadow said in his trademark stern manner, he crossed his arms, "Watch where you're going next time." He then went on to patrol the corridors, and check it for safety.

Starlight meanwhile, finished with shaking herself off the dust, and then looked at him again, "Wait, mister." She called him. Shadow stopped and rolled his eyes in frustration, growling softly. He was not happy that some stranger takes his precious time that he could spend productively. Sighing in annoyance, he looked back at her over his shoulder, by lifting his left eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked, ready to something stupid. Starlight smiled awkwardly and began stroking her shoulder with her left hand, "Sir, I'm sorry that I'm taking your time, but could you tell me how to get to the North Stand. You see? I parked the car in the parking lot, and then when I came in, I ... *sigh*... I think I got lost." Starlight said with annoyance in her voice. Shadow knew that it would not take much time, and decided to help. He then smirked, before he spoke, "Take the elevator to the third floor and then turn down the hallway to the right. Go straight down the corridor. There is a pointer that will help you not to get lost again." He told her.

Starlight smiled grateful to him and nodded, "Thank you sir." she said. Shadow winked at her, and then he continued his routine. His face still had that grin.

"Sir?" Starlight again called him. Shadow stopped again before he made his eyes wide. He then turned to face Starlight and arched his eyebrows, with his right hand on his waist. Seeing his expression Starlight felt uncomfortable, and smiled respectively, "Where's the elevator?" She asked.

Shadow sighed in despair, knowing that she could get lost again, and crossed his arms, "You're here for the first time?" He asked, prompting Starlight to nod. The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes to the ceiling and began to think about his actions. On the one hand, he will lose a lot of time, while helping some strange girl to find her destination. But on the other hand, he hadn't yet inspected the northern entrance checkpoint, and therefore it's desirable for him to go there now. He then took a deep breath and returned his gaze to Starlight, before heading into the hall, where he came from, "Follow me. I'll show you." He told her as he passed her. Starlight obediently followed him. They quickly reached the elevator and Shadow pressed the button to call the elevator. He then looked at Starlight and saw her smiling at him amiably. But he only scowled in response, because it seemed to him suspicious when a strange girl smiles at him. Throughout his life, he was happy only when Luna smiled at him, and no more.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, trying to sound neutral.

"You Shadow the Hedgehog. Are you?" Starlight asked.

Shadow then narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Yes." He said simply, "That's my name." He then looked at elevator door, "And you Starlight Glimmer. Am I right?"

Starlight gasped excitedly, "You know my name?" She asked nervously.

"It's my job, Miss." Shadow answered when the elevator doors opened. They then went inside and turned to face the hall, "I know many people who have been involved in any crimes." Shadow said. Starlight gasped in fright, and sweat dropped. Shadow, however, only looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He gave her a calm look on his face, thus letting her know that he's not going to arrest her.

"Calm down, miss." He said, "Your crimes are not in my jurisdiction. Besides, from what I hear, you fixed it. If it's true, then you have nothing to worry about."

Starlight sigh of relief, and then she nodded and pressed the button on the elevator. Shadow made his eyes wide as she pressed the button on the second floor, "Miss Starlight. The third floor." He corrected her. But at this moment the elevator doors closed.

 **Meanwhile, at the entrance to the northern stands.**

While viewers are checked through metal and spell detectors, Cadence, Shining and their daughter Flurry Heart standing on the side of the queue and waited for Twilight and the others. Shining changed into other clothes. He wore a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a white T-shirt. In the appendage of that, Cadence has made mohawk on his head, and he looked like a punk rocker of the eighties. Much to annoyance he felt. He frowned and pursed his lips, his arms crossed near the chest, while Cadence quietly giggled over him, by covering her mouth with her hands.

"Cadence, I mean that I want to look unremarkable, but this was not what I had in mind." He growled through clenched teeth.

Cadence stopped giggling, and then threw her left arm over his shoulders, and grinned ominously, "I'm sorry dear. But it was the idea of your daughter." She said playing with it, and then turned to Flurry Heart, "That's right, sweetie?" She asked with a playful tone in her voice. Flurry then giggled and went over to her dad and took his hand.

"Don't worry, daddy." She said as she grinned, "I think you look sooooo cooooool..."

"See?" Cadence said to Shining, "Modern youth thinks you're cool." She then wiggled his eyebrows, "I'll even tell you that you are looking for fifteen years younger with this hair. Who knows, maybe you will be called to play in some rock band?"

Flurry Heart laughed over her mother's words, as she grabbed both hands on her stomach. Cadence started to giggle as well, while Shining huffed in annoyance and gritted his teeth, still remaining the same pose he had. Cadence and Flurry Heart then stopped their laughing before they both returned their glances at Shining. Flurry Heart then spread her wings and soared into the air, before she wrapped her both arms around her dad. She cuddled to him close as she smiled happily. Cadence then joined to her daughter in a hug and a happy smile flashed on her face as well.

"We love you, daddy." They said before they kissed him on cheeks.

As for Shining, he blushed deeply and with wide eyes, he froze as his beloved women embraced him tightly. He never had anything against the fact that his family wanted to show him that they love him, but he did not like when they were doing it in public. He then looked around to make sure that nobody watching them. Fortunately for him, the audience were too busy, that they stood in the queue, and the guards were too busy with checking them. Much to Shining Armor relieved and smiled accordingly. But a moment later his calm melted when he heard the voice of his younger sister.

"Awww, how cute ..." Twilight's squealing voice sounded in front of him. Much to the three have opened their eyes and looked at the source of the voice. But only to see the company from Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and teenagers who went to them with smiles on their faces. Cadence and Flurry Heart then finished with hugging and rushed into another group hug with the rest of their friends. Flurry, of course, was the first who attacked her favorite aunt with a tight and warm hug. Twilight returned the hug by wrapping both her arms around her favorite niece with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, my favorite niece. How are you?" She asked softly before they finished their hug. Flurry heart smiled which was more than enough of a sign telling Twilight she was feeling fine. The others then joined in greetings.

"Oh. look at you." Rarity spoke, "You're already so big."

"Oh yeah..." Rainbow Dash agreed, "It will take a little more time, and you will be taller than your mother."

"I can't wait for that moment." Flurry Heart stated, but Scootaloo, Applebloom, Spike and Sweetie Belle was a little skeptical about her words, as they knew exactly that growing up is not the best thing ever.

"Um, Flurry Heart." Spike called, "Believe me when you grow up ..."

"You're very sorry about these words." Sweetie Belle continued his thoughts.

"Yeah…" Applebloom agreed, "That's truth. The more you growing up, the more problems you have."

Much to the other girls laughed at her statement of fact. Twilight and Cadence then embraced and Flurry Heart continued her greeting with her aunts. Shining decided to take advantage of this moment, and then he lifted his jacket and covered his head so that no one saw his hairdo. He then saw Sonic and Silver, who stood apart from the others and watched as the girls exchanged greetings. They just decided not to intervene in the general merriment. Without wasting time in vain, and using the fact that the girls are busy, he quickly ran to them, continuing to cover his head. Much to mobians made their eyes wide in puzzlement as Shining behaved like an idiot. When he reached them, he hid behind Sonic and looked into his eyes pleading look on his face.

"Guys, it's so good that you're here." He whispered pleadingly, "You must help me. Please..."

"Whoa... Take it easy, man." Sonic said as she placed his right hand on his shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"Someone is chasing you?" Silver asked as he frowned sternly.

"Guys, I urgently need a headdress." Shining pleaded, "You can not imagine that my wife and daughter did to me."

Silver and Sonic made their eyes wide when they heard that Cadence and their daughter could do. They then looked at each other in bewilderment, and then looked back at him.

"They made you bald?" Sonic said and then smiled, "It's cool Shining. Bald guys are the coolest in the world. You will be like Vin Diesel."

"Or like Dwayne Johnson." Silver continued.

"Or like Terry Crews." Sonic continued.

"Or like Vector." Silver added another option.

Shining frowned, "Stop." He snapped, prompting Sonic and Silver to silence and turning their gazes back at the male unicorn, who was now squinting at them by hunching strongly, "No, guys. They did not make me bald. If they made me bald, I would be happy ..." he smiled, "I have often shaved bald on when I was in the academy." He then narrowed his eyes, "The situation with my hair is much worse than you might think."

Sonic and Silver were even more puzzled, "What exactly?" Silver asked. Shining then sighed, "Give me your word that you won't laugh." He asked as he frowned. Silver and Sonic frowned in response, and then straightened up and struck themselves in the chest, "We swear!" Sonic said confidently. Shining then nodded and took off his jacket from his head. When Silver and Sonic saw his mohawk, they gasped frightened. And then they both grinned mockingly. They remembered their promise and tried hard to hold back laughter. Still, it was clear that they can't hold for long. Especially for Shining Armor, who sighed again, and looked into their eyes a sad look on his face.

"Guys, you promised." He reminded them of it. Silver then somehow managed to stop laughing, and then walked up to him, "I'm sorry, man. But it's just ... *snickering* ... I don't see what your problem is." He uttered, still grinning, "You look like a Punk Rock Star."

"Al heil to the Anarchy!" Sonic exclaimed, prompting the girls to turn to him. Shining frowned again, "Shut up, Sonic!" He snapped, "If you were in my shoes, how would you react?"

Sonic laughed again, and then he walked right up to him and threw his left arm over his shoulder, "Hey man." He said, grinning, "Take a good look at my hair. Is it look like the hair of a snotty lord or prince?"

Shining then looked at Sonic and Silver hairstyles, and then sighed, "Guys, you're mobian hedgehogs." He said in annoyance, "You are supposed to look like that. This is normal for you, but I am an equestrian pony ..."

"So what?" Sonic asked, "What are you saying?" He then frowned, "Wait a minute! Are you hinting that our style sucks?" He then squeezed his shoulder, thus prompting the unicorn to grin nervously. He then turned his eyes to Silver as saw that he was frowning at him as well, "It's not good to think so, Shining!" Silver said coldly and threateningly. Shining became real nervous because he thought that he had offended them, and tried to explain his words.

"Guys. You don't understand me." He said nervously, "I meant that this haircut is bad only for me but not for you." But his Mobian friends didn't seem to believe his words and glared at him ever harder as they moved their faces closer to his and their frown deepened, "Guys, please stop. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Shining muttered again. But after a moment, Sonic and Silver both grinned mockingly and then they burst into laughter as they both hunched and grabbed their stomachs. Much to Shining made his eyes wide as he realized that those two was simply joking on him. He then glared at them, before he huffed and crossed his arms.

Their laugh was loud enough to the girls interrupted their talk and then looked at them with a question looks. They grinned mockingly as they noticed Shining's haircut and then they went to them.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Silver stopped laughing, and then they stood up and approached him.

"Shining, you should have seen a look on your face." Sonic said jokingly. But Shining only looked at him with a frown and pout offended. Silver shook his head before he looked around to find some kind of hat. He then noticed a shop with souvenirs, where he saw several black wide sombreros and used his power to levitate one hat to them. He then placed the hat on Shining's head. The stallion then sighed with relief and glanced at him with a thankful smile on his face.

"Thanks, Silver." He said when he finally calmed down. Silver then winked at him, "You're welcome." He said.

"Oh, so that's where you've been." Twilight's voice sounded behind him. Silver looked at them over his shoulder, by lifting his eyebrows. He saw the girls' company went over to the three by wearing smiles on their faces, and after the gap closed they finally greeted each other.

"Hi, boys." Cadence greeted them, "You look great."

"Hi, Cadence." Sonic welcomed her back with a grin, "You look great, too. Are you bored in this VIP section, and you have decided to come down to us mere mortals?"

"Oh, hush Sonic." Cadence said, "Although ... *giggles* ... I honestly dreamed of an opportunity to get out of there."

Twilight smiled, "Hey, maybe you then join us?" She asked, in the hope, "For me, it would be happiness if I could spend time with my favorite relatives."

"Yes." Flurry Heart exclaimed happily, "It will be just super awesome." She then turned to Shining Armor, "Dad, please. Let's not go back to those boring people who only know how to drink wine and talk unintelligible words. Let's stay with Aunt Twilight."

Shining laughed, "Ask Mom." He said jokingly. Cadence sighed with a smile, before taking a look at her daughter. She then winked at her, "Well, of course." She said kindly, "You want to see how uncle Sonic wins in the twenty-fourth time."

"HOORAY!" Flurry Heart cheered up as soared up in the air and spread her hands to the sides. Much to the friends' company laughed over little girl's behavior. Especially Sonic, who felt a nostalgic moment again, since he reminded him of a certain person, who is not here today for his own business plan. He then sighed sadly as he remembered Tails, thus he attracted Dash's attention who turned her rosy eyes at him by looking confused.

"Hey, Blue boy." She spoke with a concern in her voice, "What's wrong?"

Sonic glanced at her and flashed a grin, "Oh, it's nothing babe." He spoke with his trademark cocky manner, prompting Dash to smirk in response, "Just a small moment of nostalgia." And then he looked at the little princess, "It's my last championship. So you'd better watch closely and remember every moment of this race."

Silver quietly laughed at his remark, but then he accidentally looked at the shop with souvenirs. He immediately stopped laughing and became nervous, seeing as the seller is looking for a missing hat. Swallowing, he turned to Rarity, who stood next to him and placed his hand on her shoulder. Rarity smiled and looked at him.

"I'll pay for a hat." He said nervously, "I'll be right back." Rarity made her eyes wide, "What kind of hat, darling?" She asked, not understanding what he was saying, but Silver looked at Shining Armor, who was wearing a huge and wide sombrero, "This hat." He said, before heading towards the shops with souvenirs. Rarity, in turn, grinned mockingly, seeing this is a misunderstanding on Shining's head, before turning to Twilight. She then nudged her shoulder by trying to attract her attention. "Twilight, hat." She said with a soft and playful whisper. Twilight grinned devilishly and nodded, before having a look at her brother. She then used her magic to lift up his hat as Shining was distracted by conversation.

When the hat was lifted up, they saw Shining's super stylish hairstyle and grinned mockingly, by starting to laugh softly. Shining made his eyes wide when it happened, and then he rolled them up to see what's wrong. He then gasped in shock, by seeing as a hat floating in the air, surrounded by a purple aura. After that, he frowned and bared his teeth, before he grabbed his hat and pushed it down on his head.

"Twily!" He spanned in annoyance as he glanced at his little sister, thus prompting everyone to laugh loudly.

 **To Shadow and Starlight.**

Meanwhile, Shadow and Starlight Glimmer almost reached the northern checkpoint.

"How much longer?" Starlight asked.

"A little bit." Shadow said before they turned the corner, "We're almost there." They then appeared near the queue and stopped a few meters far. Starlight sigh of relief and looked at Shadow with a grateful smile on her face, "Thank you, sir." She thanked.

"It was nothing, Miss Starlight." Shadow said, "Do not get lost the next time."

Shadow then looked around and saw a company that stands apart from the queue and in cheerful conversation with each other. He frowned deeply, by seeing the blue hedgehog in this company, and sighed in annoyance. Of all people in the world, this hedgehog was the last person he wanted to see here. Starlight made her eyes wide when she saw his eyes, and then she looked to where he was looking. She smiled happily when she saw her friends, and then she looked back at the dark hedgehog.

"Oh, Mr. Shadow. Maybe you say hello to my friends?" She asked.

Shadow shook his head confidently, never taking his eyes from the company, "No. I have no time for it." He said his firm tone, but Starlight did not give up and then she took his arm.

"Sir, please." She asked, "My boss would like to ask you a few questions. She is your fan. I promise you, it will not take much time."

Shadow then looked at her, lifting his left eyebrow. He pondered over her words. But then he just narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay. But only if you let go of my hand." He demanded, "Go first, I'll follow you."

"Thank you, sir." Starlight again thanked him, and then she released his arm and went to her friends. Shadow sighed again, and then he followed the young girl with his hands in the pockets of his trousers. He will remember this meeting for the rest of life.

"Hey." Starlight called her friends, thus prompting the others to made their eyes wide and turn to her. They smiled when they saw her, and Flurry Heart soar to her and ran into her with strong arms. Starlight hugged her back and patted her on the back. After they separated, they glanced into each other's eyes, by exchanging happy smiles, and then Starlight made her noogy, "Hey, you little." She said, a joking tone in her voice. Flurry Heart giggled over this before she landed on the ground. She then made her eyes wide and her smile faded away as she noticed a tall dark hedgehog who was heading toward them. She then gasped when she saw his stern look because as a child, she felt uncomfortable when she saw someone without a smile. She then hid behind her mother's legs. The others stopped smiling when Shadow walked right up to them and crossed his arms in the chest area.

There was a moment of silence or some a kind of pause that says about the meeting of old acquaintances who meet after many years. They all reacted differently. Shining, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash just looked at him in puzzlement. Twilight looked at him with awe, unable to believe who she sees in front of her. Sonic's eyes narrowed, his arms crossed in the chest area, met with his old martial colleague, whom he has not seen for ten years. Cadence frowned at him, looking at him with undisguised disapproval. Teens only looked at him in puzzlement. At this point, Silver returned to the company, he has already paid off his hat. His smile then faded when he saw the Shadow, and then he stood beside Rarity and crossed his arms as he frowned.

Shadow just looked at them all in turn, by standing alone against the twelve, and only then, he decided to speak, "Hello." He spoke with his trademark dark and stern voice. The rest didn't know how to answer him and only nodded silently.

"Oh, it's you." Cadence said monotonously, "Somehow I had a feeling that we'd meet, Mr. Shadow."

Shining looked at her, "Cadence." He called out, "Please. We had a deal" Cadence just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, still frowning. She looked away and humphed in annoyance. Shining made a sad sigh before he looked at the dark hedgehog with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sir, please forgive me." He said quietly, "She takes a slightly different view on your act."

"Of course." Cadence broke in as she looked back at Shadow and frowned, "Of all the methods you could choose, you choose the cruelest and unjust. When the victory was close, and you could bring a criminal to the trial, you prefer to blow his head instead."

"Cadence!" Shining demanded when he looked back at her. Cadence just turned her back to them and lifted her head high as her eyes closed. She then walked away for a few steps, by prompting her friends to became confused as most of them didn't know why she suddenly turned angry. Her demonstrative behavior meant that she didn't want to communicate with dark mobian for her own reasons. Flurry Heart then hid behind her father and peeked out from behind him by fixing her eyes on a new stranger. Shining then sighed again before he returned his eyes to Shadow's again.

"Sir, understand me. She ..."

"She has another point of view, regarding my act." Shadow interrupted his thought, "Yes, I got you, mister Shining Armor."

"You know my name?" Shining asked.

"That's my job." Shadow replied with his left eyebrow lifted up, "Don't be surprised or worry. This is the normal protocol." He then crossed his arms, "I am sure that somewhere the archive of Equestrian Royal Guard has my personal files."

"Um, actually, no." Twilight broke in. Hearing her voice, Shadow turned his attention to a young purple princess, who was standing behind Shining, "I looked everywhere, but unfortunately I did not find anything." Twilight said with an awkward tone in her voice, and smiling shyly, "Greetings, Mr. Shadow. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Me too." Shadow replied neutrally, "Princess Twilight." Twilight smiled wider and nodded. Shadow then looked at all the other girls and Spike, "Ladies." He greeted them, "I am honored to meet with the heroines of this land!", The girls made their eyes wide at his attempts to seem polite, but then they managed to smile at him friendly. They nodded at him instead of words, and then Shadow looked at the young dragon, "You must be a young Sir Spike." He commented, "Very nice.", Shadow then made his eyes wide as he felt someone pulling his leg and looked down to see how little five-year-old girl is looking at him with her lovely children's eyes, "Hello." She nicely greeted him. The spectacle, when a cute little girl greeted with a huge and powerful warrior, is always cute, and the girls melted into smiles while Spike, Silver, and Sonic chuckled softly. Shadow, however, only looked at the child with wide eyes, not quite knowing what to do. Shining smiled warmly, and then he took his daughter by the hand and brought her to him. Flurry Heart hide behind her father's legs and her head then peeked out from behind as she continued to look at the dark mobian with her childish eyes. Shadow was only about to sigh at her as he knew who this girl was and then he winked at her, prompting her to giggle shyly and hiding behind her father again. After that, Shadow frowned deeply when he looked at Sonic and Silver, prompting them to frown at him in response.

"Well, hello, Shadow." Sonic greeted.

"Long time no see." Silver joined the conversation.

"Hello, you idiots!" Shadow said with an annoying voice. Silver and Sonic rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and then they sighed in frustration, because of even many years later, Shadow still considers them idiots. They then frowned deeply and looked back at him. Equestrians though didn't know what the deal and their eyes became wide in surprise. They thought this is not the way how old fight partners steers each other. Rarity and Rainbow Dash, both frowned, as they did not like what he called their loved men idiots. They then stood next to them, with Rarity grabbing Silver's arm and with Rainbow Dash placing her both hands on Sonic's shoulders.

"Mr. Shadow, you can be a hero, but it still doesn't give you the right to insult our men!" Rarity said in her ladylike tone.

"Even if it's a statement of fact?" Shadow asked, keeping his trademark stern voice.

"Oh, man. What's your problem?" Rainbow Dash asked as she was unhappy.

"Oh, do not you know?" Shadow asked, still stern, he looked at her, "Your boyfriend didn't tell you about his idiocy?"

"Shadow." Sonic called him, "Please, not now." Shadow looked at him to see how he frowns at him and shaking his head, "Not now, please." Shadow then he sighed and nodded, before looking at Silver, "Why the hell did you put your uniform on?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to…" Silver said, "Tomorrow I have to get it back to the office ..."

"Oh, so it's true." Shadow remarked, "You really decided to leave the service."

Silver grinned, "Yes." He said, "I've got more important things to do." After his words, Rarity squeezed his arm more tightly and smiled proudly. Shadow certainly noticed her actions, and then he sighed wearily. Then he just nodded at him, "It was nice to see the two of you… sorta..." He said, and then he went back to Shining. Glancing at his eyes again, he motioned him for a private talk, and then he glanced at Twilight and repeated the same movement. The two became confused at first, but a moment later They nodded as they knew that he's want to talk about the accident. The three then left and the remaining company of friends made a group sigh. Rainbow Dash then turned to Sonic, by staring at him in confusion.

"Sonic?" May I ask what his problem with you?" She asked. Sonic then sighed and exchanged glances with Silver, "So what do you think, man?" He said, "I think we unable to keep it as a secret anymore." Rarity's eyes became wide as she heard his words and then she glanced at her BF, "What kind of secret, darling?" She asked in curiosity. Silver then glanced at her as he sighed deeply. Then he took her hand tightly and squeezed it before he spoke with her.

"Do you remember how we told you that five years after the war, we had to travel the world in search of Eggman's bunkers and his secret partners?" He asked. The girls and Spike nodded.

"So. Shadow mad at us for it, by thinking that it was our indirect guilt that we attacked Eggman too early." Silver continued.

"What do you mean attacked too early?" Applejack said, "He believes that even more people would have to die?"

"No, Applejack." Sonic reassured her, "He's been working undercover. He's three and a half years pretending Eggman's hand dog and carried out his dirty work to earn his trust. He wanted to get to the information about the Eggman's secret bunkers and partners…*sigh*... Fifteen years ago, when we attacked Eggman's base, he did not have time to get this information, and he had to work another five years to get this opened, and finally to end the war." He then glanced at the girls with his eyes narrowed, "In other words, we are messed up."

"Aaaahhhh..." Rainbow Dash said, "I didn't even know about it." she then frowned and playfully smirked, "So that's why you both were absent so often. You tried to fix your mistakes."

"Yeah." Silver admitted, "Tails, Sonic, and I had to go for it and to carry out these attacks in the bunkers to justify our victory, and for one hope that Shadow will forgive us one day." He then looked at Shadow, who spoke with Twilight and Shining, "But as you can see, he's still mad."

"Well, I might understand why he was angry at you fifteen years ago, but I don't understand why he's mad at you now." Rarity commented, "Fifteen years have passed. It's time to forget everything and move on."

"Tell that to him, Rarity." Sonic sarcastically said, suggesting Rarity to come and talk to Shadow. Much to the white unicorn girl's eyes widened in confusion. She then glanced at dark hedgehog who continued to talk with Shining and Twilight with his face have this dark frown who probably force to feel uncomfortable any person who might have at least one meet with this eyes or this face. And Rarity wasn't the exception. Grinning nervously, she decided to shrug it off and glanced at Silver.

"Not now." She spoke of trying to keep her trademark lady tone but still having a hint of nervousness in her voice, "He is ... well ... a little busy with talking ... hehe ... I'll talk to him later."

Silver smiled lovingly, considering that Rarity looks cute when she's nervous, "Oh, Rarity... I love you so much ..." He is said with a playful tone in her voice and picked her in his arms in a bridal style. Much to Rarity shrieked in embarrassment, and to the rest laughed at them. Even Cadence melted to be tough, and smiled warmly, before opening her eyes and looking at the company of friends. She then sighed in relief and walked over to them no longer experiencing the same anger and dismay she had a couple of moments ago. She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, prompting Flurry Heart to smile happily and taking her happy look at her mother.

"Hooray, mom came back." She said happily. Cadence winked at her back before she glanced at Shining and Twilight who was still talking with Shadow and fixed her eyes on them and trying to read their words by the movements of their lips. Rarity, meanwhile, looked into the eyes of her boyfriend and spoke.

"Silvy put me on the floor." She asked him, with her cheeks red like a tomato, "Please…" But Silver just grinned at her devilishly and shook his head slowly. Starlight finished with her laughter and unwittingly glanced down on the corridor. Her eyes became wide as she noticed an orange blue haired male pegasus dressed in yellow arms who went out of the toilet room. She then gasped in fright before she pointed her left-hand index finger at him.

"Guys, look." She exclaimed, prompting others to look where she was pointing. They all made their eyes wide.

"Oh, great gods of Chaos!" Sonic muttered quietly, "Now we're screwed."

"Oh, no!" Applejack said quietly, "What's he doing here?"

"I asked him to come here with me." Cadence announced, "I want him to talk with Twilight."

"Cadence, no." Rainbow Dash said, being nervous, "You don't understand. It would spoil everything."

"What makes you think so?" Cadence asked with wide eyes, "Rainbow Dash, whatever happened, it is always possible to correct. That's what love is built."

"I know, but it's very difficult. Have you thought that Twilight will want to talk to him after what he did?" Rainbow Dash asked again.

Cadence, however, has become more puzzled, because she doesn't quite understand what happened, "What he did?" She asked, "Twilight never told me about what had happened between them. She's just said that they turned way too different and..." She then sighed, "What she told me wasn't exactly a true, wasn't it?"

Silver then returned Rarity back on the floor and spoke, "Oh, yes, Princess." He said, "My left hand still remembers this magic attack. She saw the evil in any male creature, who came to on her way. Including me, Sonic, and Spike."

"By the way, if it's important, she's almost exploded with rage today, when we left the 'Miles Electronics' office." Spike has added a few words, speaking in a nervous tone. Cadence then sighed and glanced at Flash who was looking something on his phone, She then frowned and spoke.

"Alright. We have to hold it." She announced her plan, "We need someone to take him to themselves."

"I can do it." Starlight said, "You guys go to the stadium. I'll meet you there. And try to be sure that Twilight doesn't found out that he's here."

"Good luck Starlight." Sonic announced. Starlight then took a deep breath and turned to where Flash was. She then frowned and headed to him with quick and nervous steps. The rest then exchanged nods and went to the checkpoint.

Meanwhile, Flash finished writing an SMS on his phone, his face had a smile, and then he sighed in relief, and raised his eyes. Glancing toward the checkpoint, he saw a group of familiar figures to him. Seeing Twilight, he smirks and was ready to go there, but someone interrupted his walk. Starlight grabbed him by the collar and dragged him around the corner. She pressed him against the wall, looking at him with a sad, but at the same time angry look.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a hissing voice, trying to be quiet, "You want to be dead?"

Flash looked at her with wide eyes initially, but then he grinned at her smugly, "This is some kind of a new way of greeting, Starlight, or are you just glad to see me?" He asked, sounding quite loud and smugly. Starlight then lets him go, frowning, "Flash. Stop these little jokes!" She demanded, "Better get out of here before Twilight saw you."

"This is the whole point of my trip here, Starlight." Flash said, frowning, "I want to talk to her. Look, I must do it to finish this once and for all."

"And you were not enough when she made a tantrum?" Starlight said, "Flash, please. Twilight is just a week since a good feeling after your night games behind her. Your presence can aggravate her condition."

"Why do you think that?" Flash asked with his eyes have become wide, "Seven months have passed. If she feels good, then I simply obliged to talk to her."

Meanwhile, Shadow continued to talk about the night incident, "What people are saying in the Crystal Empire?" He asked Shining.

"Most of them are quiet, as it was late at night. But those who worked the night shift, they were nervous." Shining replied, "Some of them spoke about the strange night meteorites that are flying on a strange trajectory."

"Night hooligans?" Shadow suggested.

"No." Twilight replied, "In Ponyville was the same phenomenon. I watched it last night through the telescope, but I could not make out what it was. I only say that pegasus never flies at this altitude. It's too cold for them."

"Good." Shadow said, then crossed his arms, "I'd like to check your power failures on objects and testimonies of their computers. After the competition, I will go with you and your wife. Crystal Empire was the first in which these phenomena have been reported."

"I didn't give you my permission." Cadence's voice chimed in. Shadow, Shining, and Twilight looked at her to see how she and the rest came close to them. She frowned deeply at Shadow, thus hinting that she had heard the conversation, and she was not pleased with his decision, "And you will not get my permission." She said with her voice a little angry, "Crystal Empire does not need the services of a murderer."

"Cadence." Shining spoke to his wife, becoming sad again, "Please do not..."

"Shining." Cadence spoke, "Can you go with the rest of the stadium? The competition will start soon."

"Cadence." Twilight spoke, "Look, we have to ..."

"Twilight you go, too." Cadence interrupted them again, "I'll talk to Mr. Shadow." She then smiled and looked at them, "I promise I will be soft."

"Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie Pie suddenly intervened. Much to the others laughed at her intervention. Even Shadow chuckled somewhere deep inside his mind as he found it amusing. Shining and Twilight then nodded to Cadence, before they looked at Shadow, and Twilight extended her hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shadow." She said kindly, and willingly Shadow shook her hand, "Me too, Princess Twilight." He said. Shining just saluted at him before he and the rest went to the checkpoint. Twilight soon noticed that Starlight disappeared somewhere and stopped in the middle of the corridor. She then noticed Starlight's tail behind the corner and smirked as she went so take her with the rest. Meanwhile, Shadow and Cadence looked at each other again and love princess spoke with her eyebrows frowned again. She had a growth about 5,3 feet tall, and obviously was looking into his eyes from bottom to up, but she didn't fell uncomfortable, or at least she thought that she feels comfortable.

"Agent Shadow." Cadence spoke up, "What do you want from us? You can get the same from Princess Celestia."

"I have a number of questions that Princesses Celestia and Luna could not answer, but you can, your husband can, and your sister in law can. By this, I have to go with you as a companion." Shadow said by sounding dark and confident in his words. Cadence then frowned and her arms crossed in the chest.

"Mr. Shadow, I think has given you to understand that I don't feel comfortable with you and more so, I don't think I could answer your questions." Cadence said in protest against his decision, "I know that you're doing your job, but you can do it somewhere else. You will not get my permission to accompany, and the purpose of your stay here will have no effect on it!"

"It's not just for the purpose of my stay." Shadow said, holding himself completely neutral, "If you think that I'm going with you on my own, then you are deeply mistaken. Believe me, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza that I feel uncomfortable with you just as much as you are next to me, but this is the order! Whether you want it or not, but we have to cooperate. Otherwise, the reason of the incident will remain unknown."

Cadence then sighed in exhaustion, as she no more arguments against his presence, and frowned again as she nodded, "I'll think about it, agent." she said, "But you get my answer not earlier than after the event."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Shadow said with a barely noticeable tone of dark sarcasm in his voice, "I wish you a pleasant evening."

"Thank you." Cadence said with angry sarcasm in her voice, and then she went to the rest. Shadow then sighed when the dialogue is ended. He is felt like a kindergartener, who had to deal with a stubborn child. He was tired of this type of attitude in his address, although it occurred infrequently it was always frustrating. He then sighed and began to run his eyes around over the area, trying to find something to do, because the conversation with Cadence knocked him off his thoughts. Although, at the moment one thought still flew through his head. This young alicorn-woman slightly reminded him of Luna. He then turned his eyes to her. Cadence was now with her daughter and husband and became happy again as well as the others. He saw them standing in the queue and having some funny talks. The smirk flashed on his face as he was somehow pleased to see the sights like that. A happy family who has a happy life and future. This is exactly what he was fighting for. He then glanced to his right, and a smirk ceased from his face as he saw Twilight Sparkle walking around the corridor and her head turning to all sides as if she was trying to find someone. He then frowned deeply and went after her to prevent any problems that could reach the young princess in a public place.

Meanwhile, Starlight continued to talk to Flash, "Flash, no." She said confidently, "If you show up today ..."

"Look, Starlight." Flash said as his voice became an angry tone, as he was tired of her attitude towards him, "I know what I've done, and I'm not going to make excuses for her. I just want to talk ..."

"You're an idiot!" Starlight said, "She is not going to talk to you."

Flash's eyes narrowed, "Starlight. Do not call names please." He said sarcastically. Starlight just smacked a palm on her face as she growled in frustration. She was done with his stubbornness. By removing the hand from her face, she frowned at him and blurted out, "Alright then... As you wish!" She muttered, "But when you see Twilight, shout as loud as possible, to at least someone could help you."

"Starlight?" Twilight's voice called her, prompting her to become nervous. Starlight then turned her eyes slowly to the right and she saw Twilight was walking to her with a smirk, "Where have you gone? Why didn't you tell me your friend ..." Twilight interrupted herself for a moment, seeing her ex-boyfriend, and made her eyes wide, "... is here." She muttered quietly as her eyes fixed on the orange male pegasus. Flash grinned at her smugly with his arms crossed in the chest, and then he winked at her before speaking.

"Heh, long time no see, Twily. You're looking good..." He said before he sighed and his smirk disappeared and gave a place to serious look, "Could you take a minute for me. I'd like to talk to you."

Twilight was staring at him with an empty look on her face and for one moment you might think that she wasn't about to hear his words. Inside her mind, she was empty as well, as her head now had absolutely no thoughts. But after a couple of moments, she smirked at him and broke the silence.

"Hello there, Flash." She said with her voice sounded quiet and calm, "Of course, I have a second for you." She then glanced at Starlight, "Starlight, you can go." She said, "Tell the others that I'll catch up." Starlight then looked at Twilight with a suspicious look on her face, as she wasn't sure if she needs to go. After what happened back there, she was mostly sure that she'd be better to stay, "Twilight, are you sure?" She asked. Twilight nodded instead of words as she then winked at her friend/student by hinting to her that she can cope with it. Starlight then nodded back as she smiled as well and then she glanced at Flash. Her smile gave the way to angry look and then she pointed at him her left-hand index finger and then she walked away to the rest.

Just after Starlight walked away, Flash and Twilight's eyes have met again. The purple Alicorn girl still had a smile on her face while she was looking at him with her arms crossed in the chest. Flash smiled back at her as he thought that she finally recovered and he relaxed and was about ready to talk. But he suddenly felt someone grabbed his collar and smacked him against the wall a smile on his lips faded away and he was looking at Twilight's eyes by being in horror. Now, instead of Twilight's trademark beautiful smile, she had a death glare and her eyes were burning with rage and hate. Flash lost himself in fear as he now didn't even have words to speak and thought that this is meaningless.

"Call me Twily once again, and I'll turn you into a cactus!" Twilight snarled at him in a quiet but very threatening manner. Flash's eyes became wide as he sweats dropped since he knew that she can do it. He then nodded at her, by trying to do at least something to stop her rage blast, since he never had at least a single moment of control over her. After that, he decided to speak.

"T-t-t-wilight, p-please… s-sorry… I d-didn't meant to hurt you…" He muttered slowly, but after hearing his words, Twilight became even more furious as she pinned him to the wall ever more hard and used her magic to block his limbs. Flash felt even more scared, as he then started to sweat by seeing Twilight's eyes was now burning even more.

"It's Princess Twilight to you!" She spoke coldly through her gritted teeth, "And you hurt me already. Don't you remember? Because if you don't, I will gladly remind you of it!"

"Princess Twilight." Flash muttered quietly, "Please… l-let me go… I am here… n-not f-for fight… *gasp*... I am here to talk…"

Twilight then released him and walked two steps, and its aura was gone. Flash after being released, fell to his knees and hands and began to cough and breathe the air in large chunks. All this time Twilight was staring at him with a contemptuously with her arms were crossed in the chest and her left eyebrow lifted up, as she didn't even say a word. Flash then rose to his feet and looked at her, his eyes were frightened, as he held his hand over his throat.

"Damn ... You could've killed me ..." he muttered in a frightened voice.

"Oh, really?" Twilight commented sarcastically, "And I didn't even notice ... Thanks for reminding me." She then frowned deeply, "What the fuck are you doing here?! I think I told you to never coming across my eyes! My words weren't clear enough for you?!"

"Your words was more than clear enough for me, Twi… Princess Twilight." Flash spoke, by trying to be calm and quiet, as he didn't want to make her angry again, "But I am a member of a Chrystal Empire Guardians, and I have to come here by the order of Princess Cadence."

"That's just it, you don't care about my word in such a big way, that you DARED to stay in the Guard even after what you did!" Twilight commented acidly and still frowning. It was enough for Flash frowned at her in response as he was done with this.

"Oh, come on…" He moaned, "What I have to do now if my ex-girl doesn't want to see me… To dismiss, and look for another job?"

Twilight was enough as well as she jabbed a finger to his nose, by prompting him to lean back and grinning nervously as his eyes became wide again, "Watch your tone, Flash Sentry!" She demanded, "You're not in the position to speak with me in a tone like this. I don't care what you have to do now, but I made it clear to you in any single possible way I could only do that I don't! Want! To SEE YOU AGAIN! ..."

Meanwhile, Starlight was standing a few meters away from the corner of which, Twilight and Flash "spoke". She heard those words good enough to become worried about Twilight and her psychological condition, since she remembered, how bad it was when she found out her ex-BF's "work". She was holding her hands in her breasts lever as she was almost pleaded Celestia to stop this madness.

"Miss Starlight?" Shadow's voice sounded behind her back, prompting Starlight to gasp in surprise. She then turned around to see the GUN agent was standing right behind her and staring at her in question as if he'd lost someone, "Have you seen Princess Twilight? I saw her coming here."

Starlight then sighed in relief as she smiled at him, "She's right behind the corner, Mr. Shadow." She said nervously, "She have a… well…" She then scratched her head, "A very personal conversation…"

"A conversation with whom?" Shadow asked as his eyebrow raised in confusion. Starlight then giggled in response as she didn't know what to answer and just spread her hands. Shadow then frowned at her as he was suspecting that something was wrong here. He then looked at the turn where he heard two voices talking about something, trying to sound soft. Frowning deeply, he went there to find out what is the problem. Starlight gasped in fear as she grabbed Shadow's arm to stop him from doing something, as she thought was deemed stupid. Shadow then looked at her with his eyes became wide and saw her looking very nervous and concerned.

"Mr. Shadow, please. Don't go in there." She begged him, but Shadow got it on his own way and glared at the young mare.

"Let me go!" He spoke with his voice sounding dark and in a demanding tone. Starlight's face then switched to blank as she then released his arm and raised her both hands on a chin level. Shadow then turned the corner and went there to do his job. Starlight then gulped deeply and went after him just in the case.

Meanwhile, Twilight continues to lecture for Flash, still jabbing his nose with her right-hand index finger, "You should just thank my beloved sister in law because she left you in the guard! You should say thank you and be grateful that I didn't tell her anything by hoping that you will know yourself what you need to do, but if you wanted to show me real respect, you would do well to never catch the eye to my family, even more so, to me!" She finished her speech. Flash then gulped deeply by trying to be calm.

"Twi ... *swallows* ... Princess, please stop. You make me feel very uncomfortable." He spoke in a quiet tone in his voice. Twilight's eyes became wide when he said this and then she turned away from him, by dropping her arms. She then circled him with her face now having a sarcastic smile and she laughed as well, by being shocked by his words. Flash was staring at her in confusion.

"Hey, did you hear that?" She muttered, with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "He says that he feels uncomfortable… hehe hehe… What a tragedy…" She then looked at him as she stops her circles while still having that sarcastic smile which is always pointed to a girl's broken heart, "You're feeling uncomfortable?... *glares*... And do you know what it's like to live with a broken heart? I loved you! I thought that you loved me in response, but in the end, I found out that you cheated with me for almost all the time when we dated!"

Flash then gasps, "Twilight it's not true…" He tried to lie, but Twilight could see through him and her eyes narrowed deep when she tried to hold her tears, as she couldn't hold her emotions back, "Don't you dare lie to me now! I know everything! You stupid idiot didn't even take your phone, where you had hundreds of thousands of messages from your mistresses!" She then was about to almost bursting into tears, "You fucking womanizer! Always was such a gentleman and attentive… What an idiot I was… *sob*... I should have known from the very beginning that it was only a mask!" she then started to cry softly, before she continued, "We have nothing to talk anymore, Flash! … *sob*... Get out… *sob*... and n-never… get in… *sob*... my sights anymore… *sob*... You went through the big steel door, and it slammed shut with a bang!"

"Twilight, please…" Flash made his last attempt, but it was useless.

"Shut up!" She snarled, "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! It's over… do you hear me… over!" She then stretched her left-hand index finger to the right and then she pointed to the left, "Now... *sobs*... go and never get in… *sobs*... my…"

"Princess Twilight, there you are." Shadow's voice sounded to her left, as she then stops talking and glanced to the source of the voice. She then saw Shadow was standing to her left and staring at her in confusion. With his eyebrow lifted up and with his mouth slightly opened he looked at Twilight in big surprise as he saw tears in her eyes, heard her sobbing and was about to ask what's the problem. He then looked at the orange male pegasus, dressed in a yellow armor and who stared at him back in surprise. He saw this guy for the first time and didn't exactly know who he is, but after a short moment, a frown appeared on his face as he seemed to get what may happen here. He then turned his eyes at the young princess and spoke with his trademark dark and cold tone.

"Princess Twilight, are you okay?"

Twilight nodded, by wiping tears from her eyes, "Yes." She said simply. Starlight walked over to Twilight and hugged her arms around her shoulders as she tried to comfort her. Shadow then pointed to the guy.

"Do you know this male pegasus?" Shadow asked again. Twilight then frowned and glanced at Flash. She was staring at him in rage as she still didn't recover after their "talk". Flash was staring at her back by being in confusion as he didn't know what actually happened as well as he didn't know who that mobian was. Twilight then bared her teeth and then she spoke with a snarl.

"No." She said, "I don't know who it is! As well as I don't want to know!"

Shadow nodded to her, "Very well." He said with his voice sounded calm and then he glanced at Flash and spoke with him without changing his voice tone, "You." He spoke, by prompting Flash to turn to him, "Put your hands up and turn to the wall!" Flash looked at him with wide eyes as he was confused. Girls fell into confusion as well as they both raised their eyebrows.

"What?" He asked. Shadow's frown became so deep that it might crack a rock, "Are you deaf?" He asked again, but this time in a more threatening manner, as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I said put your hands up and turn to the wall! Immediately!" His voice sounded dark and cold, and convincing enough. Flash though felt at least nervous by the actions of this strange person but decided that this is just a joke or something. He then turned to Twilight and Starlight as he tried to find the answer.

"Is this some sort of joke, or something?" He asked before he frowned and turned back to Shadow, "If it's a joke, it wasn't funny!" He said with a snarl. Shadow then bared his teeth and approached even closer to the pegasus. They were now so close that only a few inches divided them from each other. Shadow was staring at Flash down as his eyes almost burned in rage. The orange pegasus was much lower with his 5.2 feet tall but still tried to look in equal.

"Did I say something funny, boy?" Shadow asked coldly, "I repeat for the last time! Put your hands up and turn to the wall!" He bared his teeth, "Slowly!", But Flash didn't take his words seriously as he thought that Twilight or Starlight hired this mobian to intimidate him. He then grinned mockingly at the dark hedgehog as he let him know that he doesn't scare him.

"Oh, what you gonna do man?" He asked by trying to sound in the same voice tone as his opponent. But then his eyes turned wide as he heard some clicking sound and looked down to see a giant black 50 caliber Desert Eagle in hedgehog's right with its barrel was pointed right at the pegasus' stomach and hedgehog's index finger was right on the trigger and was ready to pull it. Flash then glanced back at Shadow's eyes and his eyes was now filled with fear as he was ready to give up. Shadow was staring at him down with his eyes still burning figuratively.

"Don't make me pull the trigger! The red spot will look bad on the blue walls!" Shadow said coldly as his voice sounded strong. Flash, however, then made perhaps the most stupid act he ever committed. Unknown why, whether because of fear, or something else clicked in his mind, but he then glared at GUN agent and grabbed the gun's barrel with his right hand and pulled it away from his stomach.

"Listen, man, I don't know what they told you to do, but this is too much!" He said, with his voice sounded discontented. For Shadow, it was the last straw. He then hit him hard in the stomach with his gun, by prompting him to wince in pain and then he twisted him around and pinned to the wall. He then twisted his both hands behind his back and squeezed them into his stranglehold. He then used his left hand to press his wings to the body, so it does not spread them and did not try to escape. Flash could not help and only winced in pain, pinned to the wall with such a big force that he couldn't even move. At that moment he thought that it was nothing more than asphalt paver.

"Aaarrghhh…" He groaned in pain, "M-man… It hurts… Your acting now is way too much… You wanted to scare me… You did it, man… I am scared now… You can let me go..." He then opened his eyes and glanced at his opponent, by still believing that it was Twilight's revengeable trick, "Do even know who am I?" He asked him.

"I am talking to dead man if you won't shut your fucking mouth up right now!" Shadow answered with a glare, "Don't move! You're under arrest for the attempted assassination of the royals!" Flash then made his eyes wide after those words, while Shadow started to read his rights, "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can be used against you in court!" In the Meantime, Starlight's face turned to blank as she saw the detention moment, while Twilight was watching this scene with a dirty smile on her face by enjoying her revenge moment, "You have the right to a lawyer! If your sorry ass has no money for a lawyer you, the court will give it to you!" Shadow then bared his teeth, "But if you dare to run away, I will send you to a meeting with Dr. Eggman!" Shadow finished his speech before he turned to the girls and spoke with them, "Miss Starlight, go to the Guardians, and say that there was an assassination attempt on Princess Twilight! Princess, help me to handcuff him!" He said to them.

The girls, though, still didn't make any move as they froze. Twilight, though started to giggle as she couldn't hold her emotions back anymore. For her, this event looked like an awesome movie. Much to Shadow's puzzlement as he expected a slightly different reaction. He then frowned and spoke.

"Princess! I can't hold him for long!" He said sternly, "Please, do what I say!"

Twilight then stopped giggling as she then smirked at Shadow and went closer with her arms crossed in the chest, "Agent Shadow." She said, "Let him go, please. He is not made an attempt on my life in the physical sense of the word." Flash gasped deeply when he heard that name. Only now he knew who it was and knew that it wasn't a joke. He then looked at him with a frightened look on his face and tried to explain the situation.

"Sir... Please, listen to me ..." he pleaded, "I did not try to attack her... I swear." Shadow looked at him with a frown, "Sir, my name is Flash Sentry. I am a member of the Crystal Empire Guard. Look at my armor."

"You're trying to fool me, boy?" Shadow asked coldly, "On the Internet, you can easily buy an exact replica of any armors! Shut up and be quiet until I ask you a question!"

"Mr. Shadow, he's telling the truth." Twilight said, determined to stop this madness. Shadow then looked at her and raised his left eyebrow in question. He saw the Twilight looks at him with narrowed eyes, "He is a member of the guard of my sister-in-law, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." She said, sounding quiet and slightly sad. Shadow made his eyes wide and then looked on in disbelief Flash. He saw how he was looking at him with a nervous glance as if begging him to let him go. Shadow then frowned and let go of the young guard. He then looked at the Twilight and frowned even deeper.

"Why didn't you tell me that you know him?" He asked sternly. Twilight sighed, looking into his eyes, "Yes, I'm sorry for that ..." She said, "I was meaning it in a metaphorical sense, not literally ..." She then frowned and looked at Flash, "I and this soldier have a very complicated history of relations." She said coldly. Shadow arched his eyebrows in puzzlement, and then he looked at Flash. Seeing how the male pegasus hopelessly hung his head and closed his eyes in shame, he then looked at Starlight and pointed a finger at Twilight and Flash. Starlight just sighed wearily and nodded, confirming his guess. After that, the dark mobian rolled his eyes up to the ceiling groaned in annoyance as he realized that he's just wasted his time in vain. Opening his eyes again he glanced at Twilight with a frown and spoke.

"Princess, you can return to the stands. I'm sure your friends are already looking for you." He said, trying to sound calm and balanced, to hide his irritation. Twilight smirked at him as she nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Thanks for your help. Good work agent. You're just as I have imagined." She said, sounding solemn and then frowned and looked at Flash. She showed him the middle finger as if to say that he can now live with it. And after that, she headed towards the checkpoint. Starlight followed her in a moment, and when she caught up with her, she hugged her around the shoulders. Twilight looked at her and smiled at her, implying that she feels better.

Meanwhile, Shadow looked at the girls as they came away with his sight had unconcealed irritation and shades of disapproval. He perfectly understood what had happened between them, and understood perfectly why Twilight shed tears. More than anything, Shadow hated to be a member of some idiotic melodrama, which has always been and will be a waste of time. When the girls caught their friends, Shadow looked at the young guard and raised his left eyebrow. He saw how the young man continued to stand with his head bowed down, and leaning his back against the wall, by being in a deep trance. Shadow then sighed again, before he went for a walk down the hall. He decided that he needed a drink to relax.

"Go back to your duties, soldiers." He said as he walked past him. That was enough to Flash opened his eyes wide and looked at him. Seeing him go, he followed him.

"Hey, you are you going to apologize?" He asked when he caught up with him.

"No." Shadow said simply, much to Flash's eyes widened ever more.

"Why?" He asked, shocked.

"Because." Shadow said, and then looked at him when they came to the door of the elevator, "Would it make sense after what I did?"

Flash then pondered over his question, and took a deep breath, "Yeah, maybe you're right." He said, "To be honest, at first I thought you were some kind of dude asked by Twilight scare me for what I did." He then looked at him and smiled awkwardly, "So I resisted. I'm sorry, you're just doing your job, I am the one to blame for it."

"Exactly." Shadow said, raising his left eyebrow. Much to Flash's face twisted as he became dumbfounded. He had expected a slightly different response to his sincerity, but certainly not a statement.

"Excuse me?" He asked. The elevator doors opened, and Shadow then went inside the elevator, frowning, "You said it yourself, that it was all your fault. You didn't tell me who you are, even despite the fact that you had enough numbers of moments where you could explain the situation to me." He said as he stood in the center of the elevator room and crossed his arms still frowning at the young pegasus, "You could prevent this nonsense in the bud by simply introducing yourself, or to produce your documents. But you took it all on your own way and resisted the arrest. So I don't see any reasons why I should apologize."

"But Mr. Shadow ..."

"Enough, soldier!" Shadow interrupted him, "Go back to your direct responsibilities!"

The doors began to close. However, Flash then grabbed the door and the elevator doors reopened. Shadow sighed in annoyance, "UGH! For fuck sick! What the fuck do you want from me?!" He asked with a growl in his voice, "Excuses? Fine then! I'm sorry for I was doing my job! Now get out of my sight! I need to work!"

Flash then sighed as he knew that conservation with him won't work in this way, so he then decided to act more softly, "Sir, I understand that this is a direct violation of the order, but in my direct responsibility is the constant presence with Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Princess Twilight is now probably with her, and she will not be pleased to see me, as you probably realized." He said with a sad tone in his voice, by prompting Shadow to lift his eyebrow in thought, "Now I just have nowhere to go. Can you advise me what to do?"

Hearing his words, Shadow looked at the ceiling, lost in thought. He remembered Luna's words about how cool to be a boss, and he realized that this is his chance to try himself as a commander. Suddenly. He then grinned devilishly and looked at the young pegasus. Flash looked at him with wide eyes, as he has already managed to understand when this mobian looks at him this way, it means nothing good for him.

"Sir, what are you have in mind?" He asked before dark hedgehog's left hand gripped him by the collar. Flash gasped in fright before a nervous smile appeared on his face and then looked in his eyes, "Um... Agent Shadow... What are you doing?" He asked again, before Shadow sharply dragged him into the elevator, "MOMMY!" It was the last thing Flash cried before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 **Oh, Flash. I don't think your mother will help you... XD**  
 **And so ... the chapter is over.**

 **And so, as we can see, the story continues to move forward. Heroes almost met, and the competition is finally coming its long-awaited beginning. And so, it was the first plot twist, and as you can see it was a very dramatic plot twist. But do not abuse Flash, because his role is yet to come. No, he will never be one of the protagonists of this story, and will NOT be with Twilight because of reasons. But it will definitely be the one who will play a major role in the stadium.**

 **By the way, Tails, Nicole, and Fluttershy were not been in this chapter, and so in the next chapter we will come back to them and see how Tails and Nicole work to get the green light to their factory in Equestria. And also, we dive deeper into the relationship between Shadow and Luna.** **Also, we see how Shadow and Flash work together as two FBI/CIA agents, one of which is a cool professional, and the second a pathetic newbie ... hehe. Yes, it will definitely be interesting.**

 **I also noticed that I carried away in writing strongly, and this part has become too large. I'm sorry for this, I promise that the next chapter will be smaller in size.**

 **Many thanks to _NintendoSegaHasbroFan_ for helping me with the story and for approving my plot twist. Check out his stories bros, they are awesome. ****Until then, I'm _Alex Circus_ , better known as _Blockheadgreen1189,_ saying you SEE YA LATER!**

 **Stay in POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**


	6. The Secrets Revealed

**Guys, I'm back. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long.** **You see? I had a little writer's block, and my head was filled with a variety of ideas. In addition, this chapter turned out bigger than the previous ... again. So I had to take my mind to the order and to clean my head off the necessary thoughts. But now I'm here, and the chapter is done.**

 **So this time we returning back to Tails, Nicole, and Fluttershy. And I think it will make sense, that we will start this chapter with them. Let's go.**

* * *

Chapter #6 - The Secrets Revealed.

-/-/-/-

 **Miles Electronics Factory.**

Meanwhile, on Miles Electronics Factory, Tails was walking in front of the ecology commission group, as he was letting them about the factory's structure, explaining the principle of ecological systems and enthusiastically spoke about how much he liked to work here. His partner and deputy Nicole the Lynx, walked behind him, with a proud smile on her face, by remaining silent and looking at how Tails' and a group of environmentalists were walking right behind them as they all has curious faces and attentively observed the halls. Fluttershy was the head of the group, and Treehugger was walking beside her, as she held the notebook where she took some notes. Literally, all the members of the Environmental Commission had notebooks in their hands, except Fluttershy, who walked with empty hands. Big and Thunderlane closed the group as they both walked behind them by watching if anyone will missing. Thunderlane wore a nervous expression on his face as he remembered that he had a very serious talk with Nicole after the tour for the Environmentalists.

"Welcome to our assembly shop." Tails spoke, "The assembly of parts and components of our aircraft will be held here. As you know in most enterprises accepted to produce mainly finished products, but in our case, we were able to fit production of all components and finished products in one place." He then stopped in the middle of the hall, he then stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to his guests as he smiled proudly, "Due to small-scale production, we were able to afford to make any parts for future aircraft and helicopters at the factory, which in turn reduced the area required for the factory. Miles Electronics Company conducts an experiment for the first time and on your land. This, of course, has caused a number of issues, including environmentalists, but I dare to assure you that the production in one place without a flicker effect on the environment, and now I'll show you why." He then looked up, "Lift up your head, please."

Members of the group raised their heads up and looked at the ceiling. There, on the ceiling, they saw a lot of sensors that were attached along the entire length of the ceiling. Its lamps burned in green, thus meaning that the air was clean.

"These sensors detect the rate of harmful substances in the air." Tails continued his presentation, "In that case, if the amount of air pollution will rise higher than normal, the special alarm is triggering, and the cleaning system starts." He spoke about the special tubes that looked out of the ceiling, and were in front of sensors, "There are all those pipes suck out the polluted air, like a vacuum cleaner. In the system of pipes, the air routed to the output tubes, and cleaned by a special filtration system that you have seen a little earlier." After he finished the story, environmentalists have returned their eyes to the head of the company, and Tails glanced at them back with a smile on his face and continued, "As you can see, we comply with all standards and requirements adopted in your country. Air pollution control system is working properly and has passed all tests in all international tests and exhibitions a month ago, and during this month, it passed another test here in Equestria." He then went down the hall to the opened door for the next hall, by prompting the group to follow him, as they started to taking notes on their notebooks, "The tests were successfully completed, and our system has received a perfect score. We also plan to have a further development of the control system, regardless of the tightening of environmental regulations."

"And what about water? Are your water treatment plants working properly?" Fluttershy asked as she walked on his right. Tails then turned to her with a smile.

"Sure, Inspector Fluttershy." He answered, "Each of our downspouts has a filter." He then glanced forward, "These filters are stable, and for the last month it never failed us."

"How do you know about this?" Treehugger asked him by prompting him to stop and turning to her by raising his eyebrow. He saw Treehugger was watching at him with a suspicious look on her face and with her arms crossed in the chest, "Do you have a special staff member who checks the filters?" She asked with her tone sounded neutral, but having a small though a notable note of distrust. Nicole then smiled at her as she decided to answer her question instead of Miles.

"Filters also have sensors that signal us about exceeding the permissible norms, Inspector." She said with a smile, "The sensors have direct contact with our central computer, which displays accurate data on the state of the filters."

Discord, who was standing in the middle of the group, did not believe in her words, and lifted up his left eyebrow in suspicion, "Can we take a look at the filters?" He asked, "Well, you know ... To make sure that you're not fooling us."

"Well, of course, inspector Discord." Nicole said, and then she frowned and looked at Thunderlane, "Thunderlane. Escort inspector Discord to our treatment plants for checking our words." Thunderlane nodded at her confidently and then he walked his way to the right.

"This way, inspector." He said. Discord followed him quickly by leaving his companions alone with a CEO and Vice-CEO. Tails then sighed weary and glanced at the environmentalists with his face having a tired look.

"Well, ladies." He spoke, "I hope that I do not make you feel bored with all of my endless talks and speeches."

Treehugger smiled at him and went closer, "Not at all, Mr. Prower." She said, and then she spread her hands to the sides and circled around herself, "I can even say that through all of my career as a member of the environmental commission I never felt such clear and great aura like feeling here." She then returned her gaze back at Tails, "If inspector Discord approves your water treatment plants, I will give to you my weighty YES!"

Tails made his eyes wide as he heard her words about aura. It sounded pretty silly for him as those words he would more likely to hear from the mouth of a hippie, but not a professional ecologist. He then looked at Fluttershy with a questioning look on his face as if asking her about her colleague behavior. Fluttershy smiled kindly at him as she understood his mental question.

"Inspector Treehugger has her style own of assessment." She answered with her trademark shy and sweet tone in her voice, much to Tails melted in a smile, "This may sound very strange, but ... well ... she has never been wrong for five years."

Miles nodded, "I got you." He answered and then he glanced at Treehugger, "I am very glad that you feel comfortable with us, Inspector."

"Mr. Prower." One of the environmentalists called to him, "What are you hiding behind that door?" She asked by pointing her finger toward a large steel door in a right corner of the room. Tails them smiled and walked closer, "Oh it's nothing special." He said jokingly, "This is my personal workshop where I producing some experimental transport models." He then stopped near the door and placed his left hand on it, "Only I have the access to this room. This room is some kind of a bomb shelter, surrounded by a twenty-centimeter layer of steel. The door is fireproof and bulletproof." He then smirked and glanced at the others, "I also have some secrets that I don't like to reveal too soon."

"Mr. Prower. Can we look at your personal workshop?" Fluttershy asked, feeling uncomfortable, "If there are any elements that can harm the environment, we have to know about it."

Miles frowned, turning to her, "Excuse me, Miss Fluttershy, but no." He replied. Fluttershy came close to the door, "But why?" She asked, by prompting Tails to sigh and lifting his eyebrow up, "Because I don't want to some of my research are fell into the hands of my competitors, Inspector." He said with a quiet tone of his voice, "I know, that it is a violation of protocol, but I'm still standing on my decision. Some of these developments have a Top Secret status." He then shrugged and smiled, "You agree that to show you that the development would be even more incorrect. In addition, this room is so tight that there is to keep any environmentally hazardous elements would be foolish if I often use this room."

Fluttershy lifted her eyebrow as she pondered on his question, but only to smile and nodding to him in agreement, "Okay." She said, "If you telling me so, then I have nothing to worry about." She then glanced at the others, "Alright, girls. We inspected the entire factory, and it seems that there are no any violations. What do you think?"

"I think we have to say yes." One environmentalist said, "The rules are met perfectly. No landfill. Filters are everywhere."

"I agree." Another said, "If the sensors transmit information to a computer, then dispatching service will be up to date." She then looked at Nicole, "The filters are changed instantly?"

"Yes, Miss." Nicole said with a smile, "Once the filter becomes clogged, there is a replacement."

"And the aura in this production hall is incredible." Treehugger said, prompting the entire group to turn to her to see how she spinning on her axis, with her arms spread to the sides, "I feel unprecedented ease, cleanliness. I just want to fly."

Tails looked at her with wide eyes, as it seemed to him that she was on drugs or something like that. Fluttershy saw his eyes, chuckled uncomfortably, as she was a bit embarrassed by the behavior of her colleague, and then she placed her hand on his shoulder. Miles turned his gaze at her with his eyes still wide and forming this 'WTF' look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Prower." Fluttershy said awkwardly, "If you want I will talk to her for she never behaves herself like that."

"No, no, no. Miss Fluttershy." Tails said, his voice calm, but with a noticeable hint of nervousness, "She's fine. No need to take any action."

Fluttershy smiled even sweeter, before answering, and hid her hands behind her back as her cheeks reddened slightly, "Oh ... okay ... If you're okay with this …" She managed to mutter with her trademark shy tone in her voice. Much to Miles melted into a smile as he found her behavior incredibly cute. He then nodded to her and then he heard Discord's voice who came back from the basement.

"It's just amazing." He said, prompting the others to do their eyes wide, and then turn to him, to see him with a huge cup of water for half a liter, and with his happy smile, "This is the clearest water I've ever tasted in the factories." He said happily, "I am saying YES!" The other's then smiled and turned to Miles, "Well, I think we already made the decision." One of them said, "You can work, Mr. Prower."

Much to Tails sighed in relief when he realized that the worst is now behind, and then he smiled at them, "I am delighted that you have decided so quickly, ladies and sir." He said, his voice sounded tired, and at the same time happy. He felt he was ready to explode with happiness, and dancing the tango. But he managed to hold back the emotion and just nodded to them.

"Anyway." Tails spoke again, "I hope you had a good time in our factory. If you do all this, then let us escort you to your bus."

Environmentalists nodded at him before they headed toward the exit. Led by Thunderlane who still felt nervous as he still remembers that conversation with Nicole still awaits him in the future. Nicole and Big were walking behind the group to be sure that no one of them gets lost on their way back. As for Tails, he remained standing in the production hall. He felt tired so much that he was lazy even with escorting his guests. He then took out the handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his forehead before he looked around the hall again. He then made his eyes noticing Fluttershy standing near the door to his personal workshop by having a curious look on her face and inspecting it attentively. He saw her trying to look through the small door window. Sighing he just went to her.

"Miss Fluttershy?" He called her out, thus prompting her to gasp. She then glanced at him and smiled awkwardly, "Oh, sorry, Mr. Prower." She said as she backed away from the door. That's when Miles went over to her and towered over her slightly as her growth was about 5,2 feet tall against his own 5.4 feet tall. He was staring right into her turquoise eyes with a questioning look on his face by trying to find out what she's up to.

"Miss Fluttershy, may I ask what's bothering you?" He asked by sounding calm and confidently. Fluttershy sighed and glanced at the door, "This." She said, "I found it suspicious if you have a room like this. Only you have the access to this room and that's what's bother me the most." She then glanced at him, "What if you hiding something danger behind this door and it could be danger for all of us.", Miles smiled at her, "Miss Fluttershy." He spoke with a friendly tone in his voice, "I can you say with certainty that the door does not conceal anything dangerous. There is just a part of my old and new developments that I hid from prying eyes, but also from the whole competition heap that hunting them for many years." He then crossed his hands in the chest, "These things do not pose any danger to your environment, are still behind that door. I understand your concern, but I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about." They both then walked toward the exit corridor, "Besides, do not forget that you're making me nervous as much as I do."

"With what?" Fluttershy asked with her voice now sounded curious.

"With your so-called magic." Miles said, "You see? Mobius have some supernatural force as well, which has its own name, but it's not widespread as much as it is here."

Fluttershy smiled kindly, "Don't be afraid, Mr. Prower." She said in her gentle and friendly tone, "In our world, it has also a number of limitations. Not all the ponies are able to control the magic... I think... In my case, this is limited to animals and my understanding of their speech."

"You know how to communicate with animals?" Tails asked, with his left eyebrow raised up, prompting Fluttershy to smile and nod happily, "Yes." She exclaimed happily, "I just love animals. I dedicate almost all of my life for them. I love to help them, and I love to talk to them. I love to take care of them."

Tails let out a friendly chuckle as he thought that this conversation in going fine, though he was interested in Fluttershy, even more, when he heard about her love for animals, "It's kinda interesting, Miss Fluttershy. Can you tell me more?" He said. Fluttershy giggled as she blushed slightly. She started to enjoy this conservation. She then ran her right hand over her mane before she spoke.

"Just… F-Fluttershy." She said kindly, "No need of these... official... things."

Much to Miles smiled even wider, "Well, F-Fluttershy ..." he said, sensing an easy nervousness, and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. But he still kept himself in hand, and stretched out her hand, "Then you can just call me Miles." He said kindly, and Fluttershy then shook his hand, "Although I will tell you a secret, my friends call me Tails." He said with a joking tone in his voice thus prompting Fluttershy to giggle again as her blush became slightly deeper. Tails certainly saw it but he decided to shrug it off and continued their talk.

"Alright… M-Miles." Fluttershy said again with her tone have this hint of shyness. Tails, though had thoughts in his head, _"I think I know why your name is Flutter Shy, huh?"_ He thought and then he spoke out loud again, "So about those animal things." He spoke as they both leave the production hall, "How is it actually work?"

 **Meanwhile, on the Canterlot Stadium, along with the rest.**

The team of friends consisted of Silver, Sonic, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Shining Armor, Cadence, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike, and Flurry Heart was heading downstairs in the search of their seats. Twilight was smiling again as if this meeting with Flash never happened and she now was full of joy and happiness. Cadence though was watching her sister-in-law with concern as she was thinking about how to talk to her for she tells her about what happened between her and Flash exactly. And more than this she was interested in where one of her guards gone. Shining was calm and balanced as he was watching the stadium audience by smiling happily since he was glad to feel himself a simple person and not royalty. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Pinkie Pie and Starlight Glimmer was talking with each other about some sort of unremarkable talks. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Spike have their own conversation, not connected with the others. And Silver and Rarity was walking in front of the group as their eyes were searching their seat row. Flurry Heart was annoyed somehow as she had her eyebrows furrowed and she was looking around by trying to see at least anything. Her vision was blocked by a numerous people who was standing in her way and thus blocking it. She then sighed and soared up in the air to her parent's eye levels and then she smiled and sighed with relief because now she could see everything.

"Aaaaahhh… Much better." She said by looking around the Stadium.

Cadence then looked at her and frowned, "Flurry Heart be a good girl." She said with a confidence in her voice, "Do not fly away far."

"Okay, mommy." Flurry Heart said and then she flew up forward, where Silver was searching their seat row. Grinning devilishly she dove herself to him, "Uncle Silver!" She shouted as she attacked his head, by landing on his shoulders and grabbing two of his trademark quills.

"Gah!" Silver shouted loudly as he was almost about to fall down the stairs, but he still managed to regain his balance by placing his right leg onto the lower step and spreading his hands to the sides. This, and of course Rarity who grabbed his arm and pulled him back to prevent his falling. Silver stood motionless as he was still recovering from this. And then he frowned and was almost about to swear dirty.

"Oh, Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff…" He then became nervous when he remembered that Girls and a little five-year-old kid was around him so he should hold back his swearings, "... ffffffffffffffffffffffffff…" He then rolled his eyes up to see Flurry Heart's childish eyes were staring at him, and then he frowned again, "... fffffffffffffffff… Flurry Heart!" He announced with a tone of irritation in his voice, "What are you doing?!", Flurry Heart then giggled over his behavior and hid behind his hairdo, "Oops… Sorry, uncle Silver." She spoke with a joking tone in her voice. Silver then grinned devilishly as he focused on his powers and a bright blue aura surrounded the little girl. He then levitated her forward right in front of his eyes. It was enough to the girl giggled again and smiled innocently by hiding her hands behind her back. Silver then sighed before he released her from his psychokinetic grip by prompting her to use her wings to regain her floatings.

"Flurry Heart, never do this again." He said, "I was almost fell down on the stairs. And it hurts a lot, you know."

"I got it." Flurry Heart said, as she saluted to him, "I promise, that I won't do this again." She then floated towards her parents. Silver then frowned again and glanced at Rarity as he started to walk down the stairs, "Kids." He said acidly and then he returned his gaze forward, "Oh, my darling." Rarity spoke jokingly as she took his arm, "She's just playing with you. What do you have against kids?" Silver glanced at her and sighed, "Nothing, honey." He said, "I just don't like when they do something like that." He then looked down on the seat row number and grinned.

"This is our seats." He announced and then began to miss turned on the others. But only to open your eyes wide and gasping in fear when he saw …

"Uncle Silver!" Flurry Heart exclaimed again as she tackled Silver with a strong rugby-like push and dropped him down on the floor. Rarity gasped in fright when this happened and then she ran to him to see if he was fine. The others were about to sigh and narrowing their eyes as they weren't surprised by this and then they all went to their seats. Sonic then crossed his arms and sighed as he shook his head in disappointment.

"You're totally getting old, Silver." He commented before he glanced at Rainbow Dash and smiled at her, "Baby, I need to go prepare for a start. See ya after the race." Dash smiled at him softly and kissed him on the lips for the luck, "Good luck, Blue boy." She said lovingly. Sonic winked at her before he left them and headed to the training room. In the meantime, Cadence and Shining Armor was looking at their daughter with undisguised disapproval before they looked at each other and spoke.

"We need to talk with our daughter about tackling the people." Cadence announced prompting her husband to nod in agreement. They then went to Silver to take Flurry Heart and to help him up. In the meantime, Silver was lying his back on the floor as he was staring into Flurry's eyes by being in shock and wasn't even moving. Flurry Heart was staring at him by sitting on his chest and having a childish joyful smile on her face as she won this battle.

"Hooray!" She exclaimed joyfully, "I won! I won! I won! I won! I won!" She then ceased to scream as she felt someone's purple aura surrounded her and levitated her up from Silver's chest. Much to the little girl gasped and turned to the owner of this aura to see Rarity, whose horn was glowing and who was staring at her with her eyes frowned and her arms crossed in the chest.

"Flurry Heart. Did you hear what uncle Silver said to you?" She asked with her ladylike tone in her voice, "You could harm him."

"But aunt Rarity." She moaned.

"No 'Buts', young lady." Rarity interrupted her, "You gave a promise."

"But I did it when he was looking at me." Flurry Heart protested.

"Flurry Heart." Cadence spoke as she stood beside Rarity, frowning as well, "Immediately stop play pranks. This could result in severe injuries for you and uncle Silver. If you do that again you will be punished.", Flurry Heart then sighed and nodded, "Okay. Sorry, Mommy." She said in dismay. Shining Armor then joined the conversation as he frowned as well and crossed his arms in the chest, "Now apologize to Uncle Silver. Immediately." He said with a stern tone in his voice. Flurry Heart then glanced at Silver who was smirking at her disapprovingly and then she smiled innocently and giggled awkwardly, "Sorry, uncle Silver… again." She said. Silver then winked at her and levitated her up by using his powers. He then stood up and glanced in her eyes still smirking.

"It's fine, Flurry Heart. But seriously, stop attacking the people when they don't want to play with you." He said when his aura disappeared and Flurry Heart started to fly again. The little girl then giggled and then she floated to her dad and landed on his shoulders. After that they glanced to their seats and Silver went to his own. Rarity, Cadence, and Shining Armor became puzzled as they saw that there was only one free seat.

"Well, I think I can take Flurry Heart to sit on my knees, but after that, the seats are ended." Cadence said. Rarity then glanced at her and then glanced at their seats as she pondered about what to do. Then she smiled proudly as the idea came into her mind.

Silver was now sitting on his seat by looking for something on his phone with his eyes narrowed. From the side, it might seem that he corresponds with the trolls on the internet. Although perhaps that's what it actually was.

"Silvy." Rarity's playful tone sounded on his right, thus prompting him to raise his eyes and glancing at his girl who was walking to him with a loving smile on her face and her hips were swinging. He was only to wide his eyes at her behavior.

"Yes, Rarity?" He asked. But then he gasped quietly since when Rarity reached him she sat down on his right knee and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She gave him her trademark loving look as she fluttered her eyes. Silver though hugged her around her waist, but he still felt confused by her antics. And even more, he felt nervous because it's happening in the public.

"Rarity?" He asked, "What does it mean?"

"Oh, darling. Unfortunately, there's not enough of seats for Cadence and Shining." She said, a tender tone in her voice, "So I decided to give them my seat and I hope you can share your seat with me."

Silver though still had a blank look on his face as he still was shocked by her actions. But after that he grinned devilishly as he wrapped his arms around his girl tightly, and held her close, thus prompting her to giggle. He then nudged his eyebrows up and down and run his left hand on her exposed thighs.

"Of course, my beautiful lady." He said as he sounded as a villain, "My place is your place.", Much to Rarity giggled at him again, and then she rested herself on him and started to scratching his chest fur with her right hand. Silver, though were slightly skeptical because of her behavior as he massaged her thighs with his left hand, "Hey, Rare. Why don't you just lay down on me to feel more comfortable." He asked jokingly. Rarity grinned devilishly in response as she then sprawled herself on the top of her BF by prompting him to wide his eyes. After a moment, Rarity literally was lying on Silver, by resting her head on his shoulder and cuddling to him as tight as she only could. Silver then blinked himself, by staring at her naughty look on her face, before he decided to speak.

"Rarity…" He groaned in offense, "What are you doing?", Rarity giggled again before she kissed him on the nose and fluttered her eyes, "Oh, you suggests it yourself, sweetheart." She said lovingly, "So I see no reasons for you to complain.", Silver was only about to sign in response before he sat more comfortably still holding his girl. After he found a proper position the two glanced at the stadium field, "Thanks to Sonic for giving us such a good seats." He said at last. Flurry Heart saw them both as she sat on her dad's knees and then she glanced at her mother and poked her right shoulder. Cadence glanced at her daughter smiling.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked.

"Mom, look…" Flurry Heart spoke, by pointing at Silver and Rarity, "Aunt Rarity is sitting on uncle Silver's knees as a little girl." She said jokingly and barely holding her giggles back. Cadence then chuckled in response, and then she just shakes her head by turning her head towards the stadium. Twilight, though, heard her niece's words and chuckled over her friends as she was on the seat next to them. She then pulled out a phone out of her purse and turned on the phone camera, before pointing it at them.

"Smile." She announced, by prompting the two to look at the phone camera. Twilight then took a photo, "Got it." She said before she hid her phone back in the purse. Silver and Rarity made their eyes wide when she hid the phone and then Silver lifted his left eyebrow up before he decided to speak.

"Twilight?" He asked, "You're not going to show the photo to us?", Twilight then looked at him with her face having a dirty smile, "Nope." She said as she shook her head from side to side. Rarity then made her eyes wide, as she knew that when Twilight have this face, then it's means nothing good. Silver then frowned and wanted to ask another question as he didn't pay the attention to Twilight's face, but Rarity then stopped him by taking a hold on his cheek and turning his head to her. Silver looked at Rarity's eyes with a questioning look on his face to see her soft smile.

"It's fine, darling." She said, "Twilight can show it to us after the competition." She then glanced at Twilight, "Right, Twilight?" She asked, prompting Twilight to nod in return. Rarity then nodded back and sat more comfortable on her BF's knees and looked into his eyes as if mentally saying that Twilight is not in the mood again. Silver got her thoughts and then he tightened his grip on his girl as he knew that only she could protect him if Twilight will lose her mood again. After that, Twilight sighed deeply as her eyes fixed on the stadium field. Her dirty smile disappeared from her face and gave a way to annoying look. She saw the people Mobian and Equestrians were talking with each other and shared the good mood and fun. But Twilight didn't manage to share this kind of fun. Her mood was now low after the conversation with her ex. Her eyes then started to run around the stadium seats as a skeptical and a cynical look mixed with annoyance and then she sighed herself deeply before she took out her phone and turned on the internet browser to see if there's something interesting. But, that's was when she received a message from Cadence. She made her eyes wide and opened the message to read the content.

"Twilight. Can you give me a moment, please? We need to talk about Flash. Cadence."

Twilight then blinked herself once, before she raised her eyes and aimed her gaze at her sister in law. She saw Cadence was staring at her with a frown on her face with a smartphone in her left hand. She then motioned Twilight to the exit and stood up from her seat. After Cadence left, Twilight stood up as well with a deep sigh and followed Cadence.

"Be right back." She said to her friends who was now staring at her with puzzled looks on their faces. Rainbow Dash's eyebrows arched in question as she then glanced at even more confused Applejack, who's seat was right next to Twilight. Applejack looked at Dash's eyes without changing her confused look and answered her mental question.

"Nah… I don't know, what's her problem." She said before they both glanced at Silver at Rarity. But the two were puzzled as well and shrugged at the girls. Rarity then rested her head on her BF's shoulder, but at this very moment, the competitions began.

 **"Fillies and Gentlecolts."** Celestia's voice boomed over the stadium, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Mobians and Equestrians. I am honored to greet you at the final day of the World Athletics Championship!" The crowd then cheers loudly, along with the rest of the Mane Six, Silver, and Shining Armor. Flurry Heart jumped with joy, as she sat on her father's knees and fixed her eyes on the stadium field.

Meanwhile, at the VIP section, Celestia had a microphone on her hands and stood in front of the glass that divided her from the opened field. Luna stood as well and smiled herself happily by feeling that her own mood raised to heaven. Celestia finished her pause and spoke again as her voice sounded solemn.

"We would like to thank the athletes for what they have given us a lot of unforgettable moments and the audience for being supported athletes no matter what. We hope that our guests from behind the ocean will not be disappointed after departure." She said into a microphone.

Meanwhile, Silver had a smirk on his face as he heard Celestia's voice, "Oh, we won't, your highness." He said with his own voice sounded like an alpha. Rarity looked at him with wide eyes as she heard his words perfectly, "What do you mean, darling?" She asked by being confused. Silver looked at her with a smirk, and kissed her cheek lovingly, "Nothing, Rarity." He said jokingly, "Just saying." Rarity returned his smirk and nudged his nose.

Back in the VIP section, Celestia handed a mic to Luna, who gladly took it in her hands and spoke, **"And now…** " She spoke with her usual charming and solemn voice.

In the meantime, Shadow the Hedgehog and Flash Sentry were standing near the northern entrance to the stands as the dark Mobian had a smirk on his face by listening to Luna's voice. The orange pegasus-boy though was smirking as well, with his eyes fixed on Shadow.

 **"Please, stand up for the Equestrian National Anthem."** Luna's voice boomed over the stadium, prompting Shadow to close his eyes in excitement as he loved to listening to her voice. He then sighed happily and glanced at Flash to see his young companion was now smirking at him with his eyebrow lifted up. But Shadow simply turned serious, as it might seem suspicious to him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Flash responded, "But your face is like… *chuckles*... I never knew that it can express any emotions."

Shadow then frowned, "Watch your words, Flash!" He demanded before the Equestrian Anthem started to sound over the stadium, "If I'm taking my job seriously, it doesn't mean that I am the emotionless jerk!"

"I know, sir." Flash said as he smiled, "It's just seemed strange to me. You're literally shined with happiness when Princess Luna spoke."

"Well, Princess Luna have a very beautiful voice." Shadow stated, quiet outside but a bit awkward inside, "You disagree?"

Flash shook his head before they both went off to check the rest of the stadium, while the Anthem continued to play and the audience sang it in the chorus.

 _Each one of us has something special_  
 _That makes us different, that makes us rare_  
 _We have a light that shines within us_  
 _That we were always meant to share_

 _And when we come together_  
 _Combine the light that shines within_  
 _There is nothing we can't do_  
 _There is no battle we can't win_

 _When we come together_  
 _There'll be a star to guide the way_  
 _It's inside us every day_  
 _See it now! See it now!_

 _Let the rainbow remind you_  
 _That together we will always shine_

Back with Rarity, Applejack, RD, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer and Shining Armor sang an Anthem, while Silver was just standing and watching them all with a smile on his face. He knew the words, but he didn't sing at all. Equestrians had a proud smiles on their faces as they all sang a song with a proud voices and stood in attention, by holding a hands on their hearts. The stadium sounded like one big singing choir, and it might seem that the stadium is shaking due to sound vibrations.

"Let the rainbow remind you…" The girls and Shining sang, "That together we will always shine.", The Anthem then ended as they began to applaud along with the entire stadium. After they all sat down, Rarity returned on her place on Silver's knees, while her boy smiled gently at her and kissed her cheek. It prompted her to blush madly and smiling gently. She then glanced into his eyes, to see how he staring at her lovingly.

"What?" She asked with a loving tone in her voice. Silver just took a hold on her left cheek and brought her closer to him, "It's your voice." He said softly, "It sounds still as beautiful as it was ten years ago.", Rarity's smile shone brightly as she remembered how they met each other, and then she moved closer to him and kissed him passionately. Silver kissed her back as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He tightened his grip on his girl, as he ran his left hand on her exposed thighs. After a couple of moments, the two finished their kiss and Rarity giggled playfully at him before she closed her eyes again and rested her head on his shoulder. Silver raised his right hand up to her mane as he brushed her mane, while RD took a quick glance at the two and smirked and then quickly turned her attention back to the middle of the stadium.

That's when the competition was ready and the participants started to walk onto the running track. Steeplechase 1200 m. Competitors have taken their starting positions, and the stadium fell silent. Tension has risen to the highest point, when one of the participants, who was the only Equestrian in the main steeplechase, dropped a sweat. Just as a silence fell all over the stadium, the referee raised his gun into the air and fired. Athletes rushed from their starting places and chased forward for the gold medal.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the Stadium stands.**

Shadow and his new assistant were walking through the corridors by having an unremarkable conversation. Flash was talking mostly about Shadow's reaction at Luna's voice. He knew, that there was something, that Shadow didn't speak until the end and tried to see what it was. Shadow, though had an irritated look on his face, by trying to keep himself in hands. Now, when he knew that Flash actually a royal guard, he has no rights to punch him, though he really wanted to do this.

"Oh, come on." Flash spoke, by having a mocking tone in his voice, "Tell me, please. You have a crush on Princess Luna."

"It's not your business!" Shadow muttered through gritted teeth and with a frowning face. Flash chuckled, though, by finding it funny. He then sighed in relief and shook his head as he then spoke again, "I'll take it as a yes." He said. Much to Shadow sighed in annoyance and turned to him frowning.

"You got lucky to being in a Royal Guard, boy!" He growled, "Because if you weren't then I would show you the power of the Ultimate LifeForm!", Flash then raised his both hands up in defense and gave him an apologized look, "Hey, I was just trying to take a conversation with you, and nothing more. I think it's normal when teammates talking about girls." He said with his tone sounded annoyed by Shadow's dark nature. The Dark mobian took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He then opened his eyes and took a look at the orange pegasus. Shadow's eyes didn't show any emotions, but inside he felt guilty for his manner of speaking. Moreover, he was now tried to learn about how to be the boss, and this is not the way how the boss must act.

"Sorry about that." He said as his voice sounded cold, but with a noticeable hint of apologies in his voice, "I just hate when people are taking their noses to my personal business."

"Yeah, and what you pinned me to the wall actually proves it." Flash remarked sarcastically, by prompting Shadow to frown again.

"Look. I don't give a single fuck to what happened between you and Princess Twilight, alright?" Shadow said with a frown, strong enough to make Flash felt nervous again, "I was doing my job!" He snarled which caused Flash to flinch and look away. Shadow just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why am I wasting my time again?" He asked himself finding the situation to be pointless and a waste. He then started walking away but quickly turned to Flash. "Let me make you one last thing again. I thought you were going to kidnap her, or to kill. My job is to prevent these attempt, and this has nothing with your personal deal with her. Got it?"

"I got you, sir." Flash said wearily and sighed, "But, just to let you know, Princess Twilight hates me because I cheated on her... *sigh*... for almost two years."

Shadow shook his head, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, and then he grinned at his young partner, and said again, "I don't care for it." He said coldly, but with a noticeable tone of sarcasm in his voice, "I'm not one of those people who likes to listen to the juicy details."

Flash chuckled at him and smiled back as he started to like his partner, or at this case boss, "I know. I just wanted to make things clear." He said with his voice sounded friendly.

"Whatever." Shadow commented neutrally before he stopped and glanced at the young pegasus. He then lifted up his eyebrow and scanned him from bottom to up as if studying his physics. After he returned his gaze black to Flash's blue eyes, he noticed this questioning look on his face. The mobian then frowned and his arms crossed in the chest as he spoke.

"Alright, boy. If we want to work together, we have to establish some rules." He said, a demanding tone in his voice, "Rule number one! You have to listen whatever I say and to do whatever I ask without any doubts! Rule number two!" His frown became deeper, "No conversation about personal kinds of stuff! Girls, datings, lovemakings. All those stuff are forbidden to talk! And rule number three, never ask me a stupid question! Got it?"

Flash then saluted and stood at attention, "Yes, sir!" He said with a confident tone in his voice. Shadow then sighed as they finally got the agreement and nodded, "At ease!" He said calmly. Flash then relaxed and smiled at him back as he nodded. Shadow didn't return a smile but was pleased to see a good assistant on his side, since he had to work alone after Rouge retired from GUN. After that, they both went over to checking on the stadium corridors.

 _"Corporal Flash Sentry!"_ Cadence's voice came over the radio, _"You there?"_

Hearing this, Flash felt nervous again, but he still decided to answer her. He then pulled the radio out for answering.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He spoke.

 _"Why did you leave your post?"_ Cadence said again, _"Please explain."_

Shadow's eyes narrowed, while Flash felt even more nervous by hearing Cadence's angry tone and sweat dropped. He then glanced at Shadow as if asking the advice. But only to see his tired and irritated look.

"How are you going to make excuses?" He asked Flash with a neutral tone in his voice. Flash then sighed knowing that this does not work and pulled the radio back to his lips. He then opened his mouth for answering but he didn't manage to utter at least one single word out of his mouth and sighed again, as he was completely helpless in this situation. Seeing this Shadow sighed as well, before he grabbed his radio, "Give me that!" He said, as he then went on for a few steps and spoke. Flash though was shocked by this as he didn't know what the Mobian was doing.

"Princess Cadence, this is Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow said to the radio, "I had to recruit your royal guard for helping me in security work."

 _"Mr. Shadow?"_ Cadence's angry voice sounded again, _"I had to guess, that it was you the one who is responsible for that. Who gave you a right to recruit my guards?"_

Shadow was still calm, though, even despite her angry tone, "Princess, I need your soldier as an extra help. A lot of people here today, and extra help will be very welcome for me." He said, "I'm sorry for not telling you about that, but I can assure you that it won't take lots of time. I'll give you back your guard when we finish the patrol." He said as he turned to now very confused Flash.

 _"*sigh* Fine then."_ Cadence replied by prompting Flash to sigh in relief, _"But you promised me, do not forget!"_

"I am a man of my word, princess." Shadow said as he turned to Flash, "Your guard will be safe and sound."

 _"Watch me, agent!"_ Cadence said at last, before signing out. Shadow then handed a radio to Flash and shook his head from side to side.

"You're fucked up, boy." He said with a disappointment tone in his voice, before heading down the corridor. Flash knew what he meant, so he's just sighed sadly by shrugging it off. He then followed the dark Mobian as he decided to use his time with a benefit for the work. As he caught up with the dark hedgehog, he glanced at him with a look that has mostly fatigue, but not fears.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said, "Maybe I had to escape while I have a chance? What do you think?"

"I think that even you will succeed to escape, Princess Cadence will find you." Shadow replied simply, and then he turned his gaze to him, "I'm sorry."

Flash just sighed again and frowned as he looked forward. He then smiled and looked at Shadow again, "So you have a crush on Princess Luna?" He asked jokingly. Shadow was done with his jokes and frowned sternly before he glanced at the pegasus and spoke. Flash, though was still grinning at him as he somehow knew that it was the same as if he was saying 'yes'.

"Listen here, boy." Shadow spoke with his trademark cold and dark voice, "I like you, but don't play with fire."

"Just kidding, just kidding..." Flash said as he hid his hands behind his back and smiled innocently. Shadow then sighed and pulled out a jar with something from his jacket's inside pocket. He then opened it and took a few sips from it. Flash's eyes grew wide again since he thought that his companion is drinking an alcohol or something.

"Umm… Agent?" He asked with his voice having this surprising tone. But Shadow just finished his drinking and handed a jar to Flash by saying, "It's a water, you idiot." He said harshly. Flash frowned in mistrust and raised a hand with a jar to his nose and then he sniffed it to be sure that Shadow wasn't lying. He then took a sip and his eyes became wide since it was water indeed. He then returned the jar to Shadow and nodded confidently as they both went on to continue their patrol.

 **Meanwhile, with Twilight and Cadence.**

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Cadence asked an irritated Twilight, as they both were in an empty cafe and sat in front of each other with a cups of coffee in their hands, "He cheated on you for almost two years, and you didn't even tell me anything about it?" Cadence asked again as her voice sounded a little angry and sad at the same time, "Twilight, I… I… ugh… I know, that it was your personal business but you had to tell me about it at the first place." Her voice then softened, and she then took Twilight's hand, "I would have talked to him more seriously, and wouldn't take him here. I thought..."

"Cadence." Twilight interrupted her as she looked into her sister's eyes, "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"And I should have." Cadence spoke, still sounding soft, "Is it true that you saw the evil in every male creature, you've met?"

Twilight then frowned, "Who told you that?" She asked, "Silver?"

Cadence frowned in response, "Silver, and Sonic, and Spike…" She spoke, prompting Twilight to become sad again, "And the girls. And I think that now I know why when you went on Flurry's birthday, your friends didn't go with you... Because you were aggressive." Cadence's expression then softened again as she then squeezed Twilight's palm and continued, "Twilight, you're twenty-nine years old now, and you're a big girl already. You must know yourself, that if Flash did this to you, then it doesn't mean that all of them are like that. You really think, that Shining, or Silver, or Stardust, or Spike who have just started to live… Do you really think that all of them are like that?"

"I know." Twilight spoke with her with a tremble in her voice as her eyes were filled with tears, "I know, but there was… *sobs*... nothing I could do with… *sobs*... that…" She then buried her face in her hands as she started to cry softly, "I was yelling at Spike, I was rude with every single stallion who I've met in Ponyville, and when Silver returned from the mission, I gave him a questioning about where did he be… *sobs*... Cadence, I couldn't control myself. I fought with monsters, criminals, and so on ... *sobs* ... but I couldn't keep my love ... *sobs* ... I behaved like a silly schoolgirl."

Cadence sighed before moving closer to Twilight. She hugged her tightly, "Shhhh… Calm down ..." she says gently and softly to comfort her, "First Love always brings the pain. I should have seen this coming, but you looked so happy that I completely forgot about it … *sigh*... Twilight, you should know, that this is not the end of your life. Whatever he did, you must find a courage to live further." she then smiled and took Twilight's chin to raise her head to see her teary eyes, "Twilight, come on. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I shouldn't drive you two together and take him as the maintainer… *sigh*... I feel so stupid right now." She said with a joking tone in her voice as she tried to cheer Twilight at least with anything. Twilight did not laugh, but smiled to her sister and wiped her tears. She then nodded and finished her cup of coffee. After that they stood up and went over to the restroom for Twilight could wash her face and make another makeup since her own washed off by her tears.

"So what are you going to do with Flash?" Twilight suddenly asked, "You're going to punish him?"

"I don't see any sense in punishing, Twilight…" Cadence spoke, "But I'll show him a lesson about how to cheating with my dearest sister in law." She then winked at her, thus prompting her to giggle. After that, they entered the restroom.

 **Back to Shadow and Flash.**

The newly-formed duo was now standing near the western stadium enter and was watching the checking process. They both had deadly serious expressions on their faces as they were searching for any suspicious persons among the crowd. But as they were searching, they didn't find anything suspicious. After the inspection was over, Shadow walked down the corridor wit Flash walking behind him. As they reached the stairs, they walked down to the bottom floors to see if there's anything on the underground parking.

"You think there's anything down there?" Flash asked Shadow, prompting the Mobian to turn to him, "It's a way too obvious place for planning the attack." He answered and glanced forward, "So I do not think that we can find there anything suspicious. Criminals tend to choose places of mass gathering that they were easier to hide. But it would be better if we will check it just in case."

"I agree." Flash agreed, "Maybe it was them who organized the night's incident?"

"The idea is good, but far from reality, boy." Shadow said, "No crime lord in this world has the means sufficient for disconnecting an electricity in a huge country. Only one person in the world had such resources, but I sent him to the realms of dead fifteen years ago."

"Yeah. We all know the story." Flash said, and then he grinned, "By the way, I always wanted to ask. How many criminals you caught?"

"I don't remember." Shadow said with annoyance, "I lost count at the second hundred, and then I just stopped counting."

"Two hundred?" Flash asked in stunned, "I am in my career caught less than forty."

Shadow then smirked and glanced at him over his shoulder as they both entered the parking floor, "That's pretty good number nowadays if you want to know." He said, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five." Flash answered. Shadow then lifted up his eyebrow and gave him a confident look, "See?" He said, "You was a little boy when the war was ended, and for the most of the part it was on Mobius we had criminal troubles, not Equestria. The time now is calm and most of the most criminals are hiding in their holes, and only a few of them take risks. Forty-criminals is a good indicator for a great Equestria, but this is only because of Equestria more peaceful country than Mobius."

Flash then nodded to him with a grin, then said, "Got you, boss." he said in his joking tone. Shadow winked at him, and then he turned his eyes forward, to check if everything is clean.

 _"Agent Shadow."_ A solemn female voice sounded on his radio, much to Shadow's eyes became wide. Flash was dumbfounded as well as he recognized Luna's voice as well. The Mobian then took out his radio and raised it to his mouth.

"Yes?" He said, with a calm tone in his voice.

 _"I would like to know if you're free tonight."_ Luna's jocular voice spoke again. Shadow's eyes narrowed as he knew what is about to happen and then he sighed as they both went on their way to patrol the stadium. Flash's left eyebrow lifted down. He had no idea about why Princess of the Night sounded so flirtatiously, _"For me, it would be honored if you would join me."_ Luna teased Shadow again, prompting the young guard to replace a dumfounded look to a mocking grin, _"If you know what I mean."_

"Princess, It's an honor to hear your voice." Shadow tried to speak her off since he felt slightly embarrassed to speak with her in such manner in the presence of strangers, "I and my partner are now checking the parking lot." He said as his voice still sounded calm. He then glanced at Flash and glared at him as he saw his mocking grin. He then gave him a warning gesture b trying to stop his laughter. It helped at first as Flash took a deep breath and smiled at Shadow by showing him a thumb up. But a moment later when Luna's sexy voice spoke again, it ruined the entire atmosphere.

 _"Oh, Shadow. My sweet black and red boy."_ Luna's voice spoke again as she sounded passionately and lovingly, what prompted Shadow to smack a palm on his face and groaning, _"Are you ashamed of your naughty girl in the presence of others?"_ After that, Flash couldn't hold himself back anymore as he then trusted into mad laughter. Shadow them removed a hand away from his face and looked at the pegasus to see him laughing like crazy, by hunched and holding the stomach. At this point, he was so tired that he didn't even want to beat him like shit, and so he decided to let it go. He then sighed in annoyance and spoke with his ex again.

"Good job, Luna. You just humiliated me in front of the youth. Thank you very much." He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

 **Meanwhile, on the VIP section.**

Luna is sitting on her throne, with a mischievous grin on her face, legs crossed, and straightened her back. She was holding a walkie-talkie near her mouth and giggled softly, directing her eyes to the middle of the stadium. Celestia has a grin as well, by holding a plate with a little cake in her hands as she was looking at Luna by being in a state of interest of what her sister is going to do next. Lune then pressed a button on her radio and spoke again with her voice still have this fake but very convincing tone of love and passion.

"Oh, Shadow. You're such a sweetheart." Luna spoke again, without changing her tone, and prompting Tia to giggle at her antics and teasings, "I just wanted to please you. Aren't you glad to hear me? Who's your friend?"

 _"Pfffffffflash… S-s-s-s-s-sentry, …*chuckles*... Your… r-royal… Highness…... Bwahahahahahahaha…"_ A male voice said through the well-marked laughter. Luna then took a bite on her lower lip and spoke again, "Listen here, Corporal Sentry." She spoke again, by using her charming sexy voice, by running her left hand over her left thigh, "What I'm talking about... Can you keep it a secret? I mean, all that I have said and I will say later today."

 _"I give you my word, princess!"_ Flash replied confidently, but still keep from laughing. Luna then nodded herself confidently and then she looked at her sister.

"Tia, I'll be right back." She said playfully and playful, "I need to do one very important thing."

"Good luck to you, sis." Celestia replied as she winked at her and resumed to eat her favorite cake. Luna then stood up and headed herself to the exit from the VIP section to take a short break from her royal duties and to tease her man.

"Shadow, I can't wait when you go up here." She said she is still working in the mode of seductive beauty, and she sounded very convincing, "It's so boring here without you." She then walked down on the stairs and left the VIP section. She went over to the glass windows and stopped in front of it, by fixing her eyes on the Canterlot's roofs, "I am so desired to see you next to me." She said as she leaned her hands on the safety railing.

 _"Luna, stop!"_ Shadow's annoyed tone answered to her, prompting her to giggle, _"Your words and your tone is very distracting from the work."_ Luna then stopped her giggles as her devilish grin replaced her passionate look and then she spoke again.

"Oh, come on." she said, "I didn't say anything offensive. I'm just kidding."

 **Back to Shadow and Flash.**

Shadow and Flash left the stadium territory and entered the Stadium park to take a short rest after the patrol. Shadow still has the annoyed look on his face and holding the radio near his mouth. Flash, though was grinning mockingly over their conversation as he understood now that his companion has something with the Princess of the Night.

"Luna, now it's not a time for jokes." Shadow said as he tried to sound calm and balanced, "I am working, god dammit!"

 _"Oh, Shadow. It sounded so rude."_ Luna's fake offended tone replied to him, _"Shaaaaame…"_

Flash chuckled again, while Shadow's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He then glanced at Flash and saw him hunching again, but this time his laugh was softer than before. The pegasus then glanced at Shadow with this 'I know how it feels' look, what hedgehog understood immediately. Shadow then sighed again and pressed a button on a radio before speaking.

"Luna, don't make me turn off the radio." He said, a tired tone in his voice, "We made an agreement, remember?"

 **To Luna.**

The Moon Princess giggled again before she continued her conversation, "Of course, I remember." She answered, still playing with him, "After all, I still haven't called you that word you don't like."

 **To Shadow.**

Shadow's eyes frowned, "Well, thank you very much for that." He said, "Alright, Princess. If you need a countdown, we found nothing. We went around the whole stadium, and here everything is clean." He then sighed again, "Now we have a short break, let us enjoy this, please." He then glanced at Flash without replacing a frown. Flash was still grinning, but not chuckling, so he just raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil." He said with a joking tone in his voice. Shadow then raised his left eyebrow and shook his head before he spoke with him.

"I remember that." He said with a warning tone in his voice, though, Flash didn't scare of this and just nodded since he understood that all these aggressive behavior was simply a mask to hide something. If it was a real aggressively, then he wouldn't tolerate Luna's jokes and flirt. In the meantime, Shadow pressed a speak button on his radio and spoke with a woman of his life again.

"If there's anything you want to say, then speak it now." Shadow said, as his voice now sounded like he doesn't care anymore.

 **To Luna.**

Luna's grin turned wider, as her eyes were now fixed on Shadow who was standing in the middle of the stadium park and she saw him and his companion perfectly. But then her eyes suddenly turned wide as she noticed someone in the bushes, who was coming for them. She didn't like it. She then gasped in anxiety and spoke to the radio.

"Shadow." She said, "There's someone hiding in the bushes on your right."

 **To Shadow.**

Shadow frowned as he obviously didn't believe her, since he didn't know that she saw them both, "Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically, "I'm so scared." Flash laughed, "How can you know about where are we now if you are in the VIP section? That's one of your tricks?"

 _"Shadow, I am not on VIP section right now."_ Luna's anxious voice replied him, prompting Shadow to lift up his eyebrow and Flash to stop laughing and his eyes turned wide in surprise, _"I am now standing near the outside windows. Look up."_ Shadow and Flash looked up to the highest outside window of the stadium, and saw Luna was waving at them, _"Do you see me?"_ Her voice sounded on the radio. The two now understood that the jokes are over and turned serious as they started to look around to see if there's anyone here. They both felt a little anxiety as well, since there in these thick bushes they didn't see anyone here. They suddenly heard the rustling of leaves to the left of them and turned there sharply. Flash's face twisted to glare as he spread his wings and looked stand on Shadow's right. Shadow, meanwhile took out his Desert Eagle and pointed a gun toward the bush.

"Maybe it's some kind of a loving couple decided to be alone? Or someone decided to relieve himself in a public place?" Flash asked as his voice sounded cold and confident.

"I hope so!" Shadow told him cold as well, and then he shouted in the direction of the bush, "Hey, you there! Come out with your hands up!" He then looked at Flash, "Stand still!" he said quietly, but enough to flash heard it. Pegasus nodded, his eyes fixed on the bush. Shadow then returned his eyes on the bush and raised his gun to the eye level for better aiming. They waited for anyone could come out of the bush, but unfortunately for them, no one comes out of there. Instead of some person, they saw some kind of metallic tube peeked out of the bush. Flash's eyes became wide as it caught him by surprise since he didn't know what it was. But Shadow's eyes became wide and his mouth opened wide. He immediately realized what it was. It was a gun barrel.

"FLASH, GET DOWN!" He yelled as he tackled his companion to the ground, just a short moment before the barrel shot out a plasma shot that made a small explosion when it contacted with a ground next to our duo. The blast wave threw two for a short distance.

 **To Luna.**

Luna was watching with a fear in her eyes as the smoke, resulting in an explosion, covered the entire park and closed her vision. She tried to see Shadow and Flash through this smoke, but she didn't see anything. She then pressed a speak button on her radio and spoke by trying to make sure that they were alive. That he was alive.

"Shadow." She yelled through her radio, "Shadow, please answer me. Can you hear me?" But there's no response on her radio.

 **Back to the Miles Electronics factory.**

Meanwhile, in the factory, Tails, Nicole, Big, and Thunderlane said goodbye to the environmental commission. They stood outside near the bus as the commission members were gathering around the bus and entered inside one by one. Tails, Nicole, Big, Treehugger, and Fluttershy was standing in front of each other by exchanging words of gratitude and warm wishes to address each other.

"Thank you for an interesting tour, Mr. Prower." Fluttershy said, smiling, "You can be assured that your factory does not threaten the closure for violation of environmental regulations."

"With such a perfect aura that surrounded this area." Treehugger moaned with her face have a happy look, as her eyes fixed on Tails, "I can see no any other way how you could ruin this." Tails chuckled over her behavior and scratched the back of his head by smiling kindly.

"That's nice to hear that from you, inspector." He said before he held out his hand, "Thank you for not getting mad at me for getting late at the meeting. I hope we will see you again." Treehugger then giggled and then she made something that Miles didn't expect from her. She wrapped her both arms around his neck and then she pulled her lips onto his. Tails' eyes became wide as a dishes when she did this unexpected step. He could feel her soft lips on his own, what brought shivers around his body, but he didn't return it for obvious reasons. His cheeks turned deep red, and that was enough for Nicole, Thunderlane and Big made slight chuckles and giggles over this picture. After Treehugger finished her kiss, she glanced into Tails' eyes with a friendly smile on her face and placed her flower hoop on Tails' head. She then took his hands and looked into his wide eyes, what stated that he was in a trance mode.

"For the luck." She said with a solemn and a happy tone in her voice, "I wish that your company has lived and flourished like these flowers." She then released his hands and headed for the bus. Tails, though still were stunned by what just happened with him. This girl just kissed him for no reason right in front of everyone including his subordinates, and Nicole. In his mind he screamed with embarrassment since now Nicole will make another portion of pranks on him, but besides this, he had another thought, that stated the other thing.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… I LOVE THIS PLACE! THIS BUSINESS PLAN WAS THE BEST! PLAN! EVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"_ He yelled in his mind, but outside he seemed shocked and stunned. Fluttershy who felt slight embarrassment in front of a famous person because of her friend's actions and then she went over to the fox-guy and placed a hand on his left shoulder. She then shook him slightly by trying to bring him back to the ground.

"Um… Miles…" She called him quietly. Tails heard her voice and then he looked at her with his eyes still wide and his face is still red like cherry. Fluttershy blushed as well, but the reason for her blushing was a shame for Treehugger's actions. She then bites her lower lip and looked down before speaking.

"I… I'm sorry for this." She said quietly, "Treehugger sometimes doesn't know what she's doing. She's always like that."

Tails then blinked himself twice by looking at Fluttershy's turquoise eyes, by still in a state of trance, or shock (or expecting for another kiss), but then he smacked himself in the face and shook his head violently. He then shook off all his embarrassment and switched himself to serious mode as he then glanced back at Fluttershy and spoke by trying to sound like billionaire should sound. He crossed his arms in the chest and raised his left eyebrow as he spoke with her.

"There's no need for this, Fluttershy." He said with an extreme level of confidence in his voice, "As I could understand, this is the way of her work… *nods*... yeah, pretty original way, I have to admit… *nods again*... Yeah, right." He then took a deep breath and smiled as he extended his hand to Fluttershy, "So, it was nice to work with you, miss Fluttershy. And that your ability to speak with animals, I need to know this and to take a couple of experiments, if you don't mind. So I'll be glad to work with you again." When he finished his thoughts, Fluttershy gladly shook his hand and returned his smile, "Me too, Miles." She said, "I will gladly tell you more about this and… well… I'll show you how it works… *blushes*... So, good luck with your work."

Tails nodded to her before he released her hand and Fluttershy added to the bus. She then stopped near the center, and took one last glance at the factory owner and smiled at him. She could see him smiling at her back with his arms crossed in the chest and then she entered the bus. She took a quick glance at Discord who was sitting in a driver's chair and spoke to him.

"Discord, start the engine." She said as she sat in her seat next to Treehugger. Discord nodded with a smirk and put the sunglasses on to cover his eyes and started the engine and just like that the gang was off. The bus smoothly moved toward the main factory gates and drove through. Miles was standing at the same place with the same smile on his face as he wasn't able to remove his eyes from the bus. His head still had one of these thoughts, as he remembered this kiss forever. That's when Nicole, Thunderlane, and Big approached closer and stood behind his back having smirks on their faces. Tails felt them and a smile on his face replaced by a frown.

"If anyone will know about this, I will fire all of you." He said with his voice having annoyed tone. Nicole then giggled at him and threw her left hand over his shoulder, "Don't worry about that." She said friendly.

"Yeah, boss." Thunderlane agreed with her, "We can keep the secrets."

Miles then sighed and glanced at them over his left shoulder, "Alright, guys." He said with a confidence in his voice, "Our job here is done for now. If you have some plans for today, you can go and put them into practice."

"Really?" Thunderlane asked with his voice sounded happy, "Awesome."

Nicole then frowned, "Uh-uh, Thunderlane. Not so fast." She said, causing him to became nervous again, "Did you forget that I have a conversation with you?" She said as she glared at him, "Oh, you probably did! But I'm not! In my office! Now!"

Tails chuckled, and spoke, "Nicole, let him go." He said smiling, prompting her to look at him with wide eyes, "He blundered once, but I think that after the final of the World Cup, we can forgive him for this oversight." He then looked at Thunderlane, "Go now. And tell the others that they can be free as well. And do not get late tomorrow. After this visit, we have to prepare for the opening of the factory."

Nicole then sighed ad smirked at the dark gray pegasus as she glanced at him, "Alright. You got off easy. But if another mistake arises ... "

"I won't let you down, ma'am." Thunderlane said with confidence before he took off and flew toward the office building to say a god news. Tails, Nicole and Big was watching him flying, before they headed to their office, to prepare for their departure.

"Looks like this kiss made a good influence on you." Nicole teased Tails, prompting him to frown at her.

"Oh, knock it off." He muttered in response.

 **With Fluttershy.**

Members of the Environmental Commission went their peaceful way back to town and talked. Discord having some conversation with Fluttershy and Treehugger, still having that smirk.

"This was the cleanest water of all I have tasted about." He spoke with a happy tone in his voice, "I swear to gods that I will return back here once again to take some more with me."

Treehugger giggled at him and smiled, "Oh, Discord." She said with a soft tone in her voice and then she turned her gaze at Fluttershy. She then made her eyes wide when she saw that Fluttershy had a troubled look on her face as if she forgot about something. She then took a hold on her shoulder and spoke.

"Fluttershy?" She asked.

Fluttershy then turned to her friend and looked at her with an apologetic look on her face, "I think I forgot my purse." She said with a quiet tone of her voice. Treehugger then sighed and glanced at Discord.

"Discord, stop the bus please." She commanded. Discord made his eyes wide and stopped the bus in the middle of the road, thus confusing everyone. He then looked at Treehugger with a questioning look on his face by arching his eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" He asked with his tone having a hint of annoyance.

"We have to go back." Treehugger said, "Fluttershy forgot her purse in the factory." That's was enough to Discord's eyes narrowed in annoyance as to get back right now was not the thing he wanted to do.

"I don't want to be rude, but the forgotten purse is not a reason to get back." He said irritated, "I mean, come on. We have twenty-seven passengers here and we have to go back just because of one forgotten purse?"

Treehugger then sighed, "Discord…"

"No, he's right." Fluttershy added a few words, thus prompting everyone to look at her. The yellow pony-girl was looking at them with a smile, thus hinting that she can cope with it, "I can do it by myself. You guys go to the Ponyville." She said with her trademark kind voice. Treehugger raised her left eyebrow in question, before she spoke, "Are you sure?" She asked. Fluttershy nodded. Discord then sighed and opened the bus door, "I still don't think that this is a good idea." He said, "We can call them and to say that you forgot your purse. They can then return it back as soon as they find it."

"I know, Discord." Fluttershy said as she walked out of the bus, "But I need to call Twilight, and my phone was in a purse." She then spread her wings and fluttered them softly before she lifted herself up slowly and smiled at her friends, "See you at the stadium." She said before she took off toward the factory. She was never the fastest flier, but she was fast enough to get to the factory for a short moment of time. When Fluttershy disappeared behind the road turn, Treehugger returned to her seat and glanced at Discord with a smile.

"Alright." She said, "I hope she knows what she's doing. Let's go."

Discord then smirked and closed the bus door, "Alright, ladies. The next stop…"

 ***BOOM***

A strong explosion from a rocket exploded next to the bus created a shock wave that threw the bus into the air. The bus flew several meters through the air, spinning around its axis before crash off the road and roll down the cliff. The bus then landed at the bottom of a ravine in the bushes, with a huge dent on the body in the place where the blow was struck, with the only difference that there was a deathly silence inside the vehicle.

* * *

 **Oh, my god. The two attacks at one day and almost at the same moment. That's was a real plot twist, don't you think?**

 **Looks like someone trying to ruin the** **harmonious tranquility in Equestria and to make a Chaos out there. I hope that Shadow and Flash will be able to learn about who it was. If they are alive, of course. But it will only be in the next chapter.**


	7. Tension Rising and The Danger is Near

**So, guys, I'm back.** **After two weeks of hard working and thinking on my concept, I decided to move the race to the next chapter. Believe me, this is done solely for the purpose of art, and I hope that you will not be disappointed.**

 **But for now, I'd like to start this race with Sonic who is preparing for the final race, and Shadow who was attacked in the outside park. If you're ready, then we can start.**

* * *

Chapter #7 -Tension Rising and The Danger is Near.

-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile in the stadium's Training room.**

Sonic was in the training room by performing running exercises. With a serious expression on his face, and with his head throwing a sweat, he performed the shuttle run, running from side to side, as sharply as he only could. In such a way he improved the sharpness and a starting acceleration. Making a few jerks, Sonic finished with practicing shuttle run and headed to a training circle. As he reached a start position, he took a running stance. A moment later he rushed forward to check on his starting acceleration. Just as he ran to the end of a running road, he slowed down and continued his run slowly and calmly. He then smirked as he decided that he was ready for a victory, so he just switched to a walking mode and went over his bag. As he reached his bag, he took out the towel from there and wiped a sweat from. He then finished with wiping himself and placed a towel over his neck and sat down on the bench.

"Phew, now that's what I'm talking about." He said to himself, as he wiped away the sweat. He then hides the towel back in his bag and took out a bottle of water out of there. He then opened the bottle and took one big gulp. After he finished, he hides the water he hid the bottle back in the bag and zipped it again. He then stood up and started another warm up to be held his sports shape in a perfect condition. He started another series of running exercises before a familiar voice called him out.

"Hey there, blue." He heard a familiar male voice, prompting him to stop and arching his eyebrows in question and taking a look at the source of the voice. He saw his purple chameleon friend dressed in a black sports T-shirt and black shorts, along with black sneakers on his feet, who was approaching him by wearing a smirk on his face. Sonic smirked in response, as he approached to meet his long time battle friend and exchanged a tight handshake.

"Espio." Sonic exclaimed when he released Espio's hand, "Ready for the race?"

"I was born ready." The chameleon answered, "And what about you?"

"I feel good, man. I'm so ready to go" Sonic said with a smirk, "But frankly, I'm a little tired of all this hype around my retirement." Espio nodded at him before he sat down on the bench, and Sonic sat next, as they both were still smirking, "Don't worry." Espio said, "You will be enough to sustain the race, and then you will be free as the wind."

Sonic chuckled at him, and then they both ran their eyes around the training room. They saw the young athletes practicing and performing special exercises to better prepare for competitions. Sonic's eyes became a little sad, and he smiled suitable, watching as the next generation is growing up before his eyes. It reminded him the very years when he began his career after the war ended. Fifteen years have passed since then, but the fifteen years dragged on for a long time for him. Still, he could not believe that he was now retiring. He then smirked and looked at Espio to see how his longtime friend and fight partner grins at him back as if hinting. But Sonic just chuckled mockingly and winked at him by letting him know that he got his hints.

"No, man." He said, "I don't know what am I going to do after the retirement." He then threw his left arm around Espio's shoulders, "But after that, I can do whatever I want. Maybe I will be working as an instructor at the military academy of my mother... *shrugs* ... Who knows. What are you going to do?"

Espio shrugged as well, "I think I'll go back to the agency. To be honest, during these fifteen years, I have missed the detective work so much." He said with a grin on his face, "I was thinking about how to invite Trixie with us if Vector and the others won't be mind."

Sonic then raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Trixie as a Chaotix member?" He asked with a mocking tone in his voice and then he unwrapped his friend's shoulder and rested his head in his right hand, still grinning, "I don't believe it. Don't think that I am a rude asshole or something like that, but she's an illusionist, not a detective. Besides, are you sure that she'll just abandon her own shows?"

"She doesn't have to leave her shows, Sonic." Espio said, grinning, and then he leaned his elbows on his knees, "She will work with us when she has free time, or when she's in the mood. She's constantly asking me about the things that we have investigated, and her eyes ... *laughs* ... Oh, man. Her eyes just light up like stars, when she listens to my stories about our old things. I think she will be fine with us."

Sonic laughed when Espio finished his thoughts, and then he straightened his back and crossed his arms in the chest area, "No, man." He said jokingly, "She will be good with you."

"May Trixie ask, who you two talking about?" a girlish voice said to them, urging them both to expand their eyes, and then they grinned because they knew what a beauty has a voice and this manner of speaking in the third person. They both turned to their left to see the blue pony dressed in a purple T-shirt, denim mini-skirt, and light blue shoes. She wore her trademark magician cap on her shoulders and a huge magician hat on her head. She was smirking to the boys as if playing with them. But she wasn't alone in here. Next to her, another mobian guy stood, green hedgehog dressed in light blue worn jeans, black ankle boots and a brown vest over his naked and well-trained torso. On his head, he wore a black bandana with a painted skulls. Espio smiled warmly, seeing his beauty and then he stood up and approached her. Trixie smiled at him in response, and when the gap between them closed, she wrapped her both arms around his neck and cuddled at him as tight as she only could, by resting her head on his shoulder. They both relaxed in each other's company as they were happy to see each other again.

In the meantime, Sonic stood up as well, and approached to his brother, by having a surprised look on his face, "Man." He spoke, "You're a devil hedgehog, Manic!" He said jokingly. Manic chuckled at him and then he opened his arms still smirking to his brother, "Surprise, surprise!" He said when the gap between him and Sonic closed and then the blue hedgehog grabbed his bro around his torso and picked him up slightly, prompting Manic to laugh out loud, "Come here, bro." Sonic spoke with a happy tone in his voice, and then he returned him back on his feet and they placed their hands on their shoulders with their eyes fixed on each other.

"Manic, I'm so glad to see you here." Sonic spoke happily, "I thought, you won't come." Manic winked at him back, as he was glad to see his brother as well, "I found free time." He said as his voice sounded like a rockstar, "My performance at the orphanage went faster than I expected, and I decided to visit my beloved brother and cheer for him at the stadium during his last race in the career."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you man…" Sonic teased him jokingly, "I could just kiss you." Manic then shoved Sonic on his shoulder jokingly, as they both burst into a laugh, "Oh, you homo!" Manic teased, "I knew that!" Sonic's laugh grew stronger as he hunched himself down and grabbed his knees. While the hedgehogs were laughing, Espio and Trixie were still in each other's arms, happy to feel this loving close. Espio then opened one eye and smirked noticing his girlfriend's bright smile and then he kissed her cheek. It prompted her to giggle and blush in embarrassment. She then opened her rosy eyes and looked at her BF's concerned look with a loving smile on her face.

"Trixie missed you." She whispered lovingly. Espio winked at her instead of words and brushed her mane, "I missed you too." He said softly, "How's your Mobian tour?"

"Amazing." Trixie answered happily, "Trixie had such a big success among the Mobians. The halls on Trixie's shows were full of audience. And they applauded. Espio they were making a standing ovation for Trixie after each next show. Trixie is so happy." She squeaked the last phrase and hugged her BF as tight as she only could, causing a slight chuckle from Espio's throat. The ninja chameleon hugged his girl in response. He could feel her heart racing through her chest, though, his own heart was calm, and have a slow and balanced rhythm. Shortly after that, they finished their embrace and their eyes have met again.

"You nervous?" Trixie asked Espio, still smiling. But he just shook his head confidently, "Nope." He said, "Although, I shudder this morning, but I quickly managed to find a balance. I feel good, Trixie."

Trixie's smile shone brighter, "Trixie can see it." She whispered, "Trixie can't wait until this day is over." She then smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, "Trixie have a very special present for your retirement, but…" She then licked his cheek, "... Only after we return back home." Espio grinned at her devilishly as he knew what she means, "I can't wait for this moment." He said passionately before he kissed his girl deeply. Trixie gladly kissed him back without even thinking and tightened her grip on his neck. At this point, Sonic and Manic stopped their laugh and turned to the couple still having smirks. They saw them hugging and kissing each other, and awwed at them, thus prompting them to stop their kiss. Espio and Trixie opened their eyes and glanced at their friends. The blue pony developed a bright blush on her face, while her mobian boyfriend just smirked at them in response.

"What?" He asked, a joking tone in his voice.

"Ah… Nothing." Sonic answered, still grinning, "It's just you two. Do not forget that you're not alone here."

"Yep." Manic agreed, grinning as well, "Someone could take pictures of your amorous antics."

Trixie chuckled, "If anyone does, he will have to deal with The Great and Powerful Trixie." She said jokingly, and then she wrapped her both arms around her man by cuddling to him from behind, "Trixie will show them on how to interrupt her moment." The guys then laughed again, and Espio decided to speak when he turned to Manic, "Manic. You never told me that you know Trixie." He said, a surprising tone in her voice. Manic winked at him, "Well, I wasn't." He said, "But we had to perform in the same orphanage in Westopolis, and met each other there. She immediately made it clear that she is not single, so don't worry Esp, I wasn't flirting with her." He said and then he made a deep breath and returned his gaze to his brother, "BTW, Sonia and mom said hello to you. They wanted to go here, but this Equestrian night's incident took them off guard. They had to stay in Mobotropolis to wait until the reason."

Sonic nodded, "Well, that's nice of them both." He said, "I will call them after the race. It's fine."

"Well, well, well…" Another male voice sounded nearby, "Is that a Blue Blur himself, or my eyes just tricked me?", Sonic, Manic, Espio, and Trixie looked at the source of the voice with wide eyes and saw a tall green hawk who was even taller than Sonic, and had a smug grin on his face and dressed in a while running sports suit and his usual sneakers. With his arms crossed in the chest, he headed to Sonic slowly and towered slightly over him with his eyes fixed at Sonic's. Sonic's eyes went narrowed as he sighed in annoyance because this hawk was his longtime competitor, and also an old Battle colleague.

"Hi, Jet!" Sonic said with a slight but very noticeable tone of irritation in his voice, "Have you come to spoil my mood again?"

"Not really." Jet said, still grinning smugly, and then motioned him to move and talk, "Can I have a word?" Sonic looked at him with a surprised look on his face, as he thought that this was another trick of Jet, but he decided, that he needs to listen to his words, and nodded to him. He then glanced at his friends, "Be right back, guys." He said before he went to the right corner of the room. Jet remained standing with his eyes fixed on Sonic, still having a smirk on his face. He then turned to the others and greeted them, "Hello, guys." He said as he sounded pretty friendly, especially considering his character, "Looking good, Trix." He complimented Trixie, and then he returned his gaze at Sonic and headed to him. The guys left themselves confused and were looking at him with wide eyes, one hundred percent surprised by his behavior. He never boasted, and never gloated that it seemed too suspicious them.

"I can not believe it. It's like someone replaced Jet." Espio commented, and then he turned to his girlfriend, "I never saw him acting so friendly." Trixie nodded at him in response, because she's dating with Espio for three years and knew who Jet the Hawk exactly. She then glanced at Manic, "Maybe he's up to something?" She asked him. Manik shrugged indifferently, "I do not know." he said, and then looked at Sonic and Jet, "Ask Sonic when he comes back."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Jet were standing next to each other, still exchanging glances, and without saying a word. Sonic, however, frowned at his old rival, when Jet just grinned at him back.

"Jet, what did you want to talk about?" Sonic asked, continuing to express disappointment, "We have not much time if you remember."

Jet sighed, "I have come to talk you out of retirement." He suddenly spoke, catching Sonic in surprise, "These six gold medals that I won on this WC are given to me way too simple. I haven't met a decent competition, that you always gave me, man." He then smirked at him sadly, "Maybe you'll stay in the sport, at least until the next championship? And then we both ends our career as the two worthy opponents." He then began to play with gestures, prompting Sonic to smirk, "Just imagine: Sonic the Hedgehog, and Jet the Hawk, the two old rival, are converging in the final race in their last World Cup." He then crossed his arms again and looked at Sonic, but this time his face had a sad smile, because he obviously felt sorry for his eternal rival leaves the sport, "Just imagine how cool it would be. As you've always wanted."

"I just can't believe in what I hear!" Sonic jokingly remarked, "You used to let yourself boldness to my address in numerous interviews, and now you're asking me to stay for another two years to continue to talk back to me next?" Then he grinned and put his hands on his waist, "Jet. I am dumbfounded from the legs to the ears. That's your new strategy? You decided to fool me with these phrases to win the race at the last moment?"

The grin disappeared from the hawk's face, and then he narrowed his eyes, "Sonic, it's not my new strategy." He said, "It's actually true… *sigh*... Three months ago, when I was sitting on the balcony of my house and looked at the ocean, I thought about your retirement words. You and I have competed with each other from the very first World Cup, and before that, we fought shoulder to shoulder against Eggman. I was terribly jealous of your success at the World Cup when I was always second, but I thought that after you're gone, I just will not remain a worthy opponent... *sigh*... And this championship confirmed my words. Sonic, I'm just going to anyone without you. I know I'm too late to utter these words, but still..." he grinned again and looked at Sonic, "Sonic the Hedgehog. I love you and I want you to be my husband."

Sonic's eyes went wide again, and then he shoved Jet on the shoulders, prompting him to laugh out loud, "Oh, screw you!" Sonic muttered through his laughter, "Man, seriously?", Sonic laughed as well, as he was somehow glad that his longtime opponent making some fun of him because this time it was nothing more that just a friendly joke. After they stopped laughing they glanced at each other again and Jet made a deep sigh, by watching at Sonic and smirked again.

"But, to be serious, it would be cool if you stayed for another cycle." Jet continued, "We were competing to one another for fifteen years, and most of these championships, it's our rivalry. It will be remembered so our competition in this history... *smiles friendly*... I don't want you to defeat the next championship. I want to win together with you. This competition will not anything mean to me if you go away."

Sonic was looking at him with a surprised look on his face. He could expect from him anything, but he did not expect that he will try to persuade him to stay in the sport. In the end, it always was when two rivals are competing for many years, then later, when one of them leaves, the other enjoys it, because the road to the top is now open. But Jet surprised him more than anyone else. Sonic then took a deep breath and looked at Jet with a rueful grin, as if he regret that they will no longer compete with each other, and to share the crown. He then moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder, still looking into his eyes.

"I suspected that something was wrong when you didn't gloat over my girl's injury. Jet… *sigh*... Ten years ago I would have agreed to your offer." Sonic said with a sad tone in his voice, "But now times have changed. These six gold medals that you won in this championship, you win with dignity. In this championship, I'm not myself. And Rainbow Dash's injury two days ago, it knocked me out."

"Yes, about her. I hope she's okay." Jet asked him a disturbing question.

"She's fine, Jet." Sonic answered, "Don't worry about that… *sigh*... Man, I simply have this feeling. I think it's time."

Jet realized that it's pointless to persuade him to stay, and then he sighed sadly and nodded to Sonic as if accepting his resignation, "Well ... It's a pity, Sonic." He said, "It was an honor to chase after you."

"And for me, it was an honor to run away from you." Sonic snidely remarked, "You have been a worthy competitor, and I respect you as a great athlete."

"I respect you as a great champion!" Jet continued, "You're the best opponent that I could have!" He then grinned devilishly, "I'm going to retire, too." Sonic's eyes went wide in shock and he dropped his jaw, "WHAT?" He yelled, prompting Jet to chuckle devilishly and to crossing his arms in the chest, "As I said, I see no reasons to run further, if you go away. What will happen in two years, I can only guess, but I do know that I will not experience any pleasure, and adrenaline, as I felt before. So I pass, too." He said, then raised his hand to chin level, "Let the best man win today! "

Sonic was still looking at him in shock. If you saw it from the side, you might think, that he didn't ever hear Jet's words and simply fell into trance, by thinking, that it was some sort of joke. But afterward, Sonic smirked at him back, when he managed to recover from Jet's sudden declaration about retirement, "Jet." He spoke before he smacked his hand tightly and accepted his handshake, "You son of a … *sigh*..." After Sonic finished his thoughts, the two great athletes fixed their eyes on each other by being in an absolute silence, which could be interrupted only by the sounds of the athletes who trained here nearby. But after another short moment, the faces of the two suddenly twisted to sad and tears began to pour down on their faces. They bared their teeth, by trying to keep the emotions, but it was very hard for them both.

"Don't cry…" Sonic muttered as he started sobbing.

"I'm trying…" Jet muttered, sobbing as well. After another moment, they both burst into a cry and wrapped arms around each other.

"It's not… *sobs*... working…" Jet cried out, while Sonic caught his thoughts, "I k-know… *sob*... bwaaaaaa…"

In the meantime, Trixie, Espio, and Manic were staring at the two with a shock looks. The picture, when two old rivals hugging each other tightly will catch off the guard any person. Manic then smirked and took out his smartphone and pointed it to Jet and Sonic while the two were hugging each other. He then took one quick photo and then he quickly hid it inside his jeans pocket, while the two didn't see him. He then turned to Espio and Trixie and smirked at them.

"This is a historical moment, guys." He stated, thus prompting Espio to smirk at him back while Trixie giggled nicely over his words.

 **Meanwhile, with Princess Luna.**

Luna was staring out of the stadium outside windows with a mix of fear and sadness in her eyes. Her gaze was fixed on the stadium's outside park when there was a white smoke that covered her vision. The smoke was a result of a small explosion that took a place in the park for a couple of moments ago. Luna's worry was more than obvious since it was Shadow and one young guard who was close to the explosion. She was holding a radio at her mouth level. Sometimes she called him out with the help of this radio to make sure if everything is fine, but he didn't respond to her calls. But she didn't give up and called him out on the radio, again and again, to make sure that he was fine.

"Shadow!" Luna called him again, "Shadow, this is Luna. Answer me." She was waiting for another couple of moments but after that, her fearful look replaced by a glare and then she ran out toward the stadium exit, "Black Eagle calls the guards! The first, Seventh and Thirteenth positions!" Luna shouted on her radio, as she was running downstairs, "Code 30! I need you at the stadium park immediately!"

 _"Yes, Your Highness!"_ The guards replied her on the radio. Luna then hung the radio on her belt and picked up the speed. She quickly reached downstairs and found herself in the underground parking lots. That's when she spread her wings and lifted off the ground, as she rushed to the stadium park with full speed. She then flew out to the street and flew over the stadium park which was still covered with a smoke. Her face grew worried, while her eyes tried to catch at least one single sign of his presence here. But she couldn't see anything but smoke. Glaring again, Luna dove deeply into the smoke and started to flying around to find her friend and his partner.

Meanwhile, Shadow was lying his face on the ground, with his face twisted in glare and pain as he had a terrible ring in his ears. His eyes were shut, as his body fell into numb. He didn't feel anything and didn't hear anything and was only about to breath. He was able to hear his own breath literally while his ears were covered by this strong shock wave. He didn't remember what just happened and totally forget about who he is and where he is. And frankly, he didn't know how he got himself into the situation and how to get out of this limbo. His brain was trying to send signals to his limbs, but they didn't answer to its commands and Shadow just continued lying there motionless.

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_ He heard his own voice in his mind, _"Do you really believe, that lying here you could help anyone? Oh, right. You even forgot about where you are, and maybe even forgot about who you are. Hmph… How pathetic."_ Shadow's eyes opened slowly and his eyebrows formed a deep frown as his mind continued his speech, _"You're not the one who have to surrender. If you are, then everything you know and everyone you love will_ be gone _. Remember? Oh, you do remember… 17 years ago… Space colony ARK… And the Moon. Remember the moon. The moon gave you a life. The moon is your reason to live further. You have no right to give up. You have to move your arm."_ Shadow then glanced at his hand and finally managed to move his fingers and to squeeze his palm into a fist, _"Good. And now get up, and do your work. Check out your partner, and catch this beast quickly, before he managed to cause any mayhem here."_

Shadow felt his body has finally regained his sensing, and then he tried to move his legs, to feel if it still was in its place. Luckily for him, he felt his legs were still with him and actually answered to his mind signals. After then he raised his eyes up to see the white smoke inside which he found himself. This smoke looks like a mist, from where he need to get out. He then stirs and shut his eyes to see, before he pushed himself hard from the ground. With grunts and moans, he managed to raise himself up to a sitting position and then he opened his eyes again. He started to breathe deeply and he could hear his own breaths and how blood running in his veins. He knew that his ears were still in shock and knew, that he couldn't hear anything for now, but he knew that he can move, and knew that his heart is not the most important thing for now. He then opened his eyes again and looked around, as he remembered that name. Flash Sentry. A young boy-guard from Crystal Empire, who was with him and who got a shock wave hit as well. He then noticed his unconscious body lying motionless beside him with his face down. Shadow then moved closer to him and grabs him hard, before he flipped him over. He saw Flash coughing hard and grasping the air deeply to fulfill the air loss, and then he saw his eyes opened wide and looked at him. He saw the boy nodded at him as if hinting that he was fine, and then he started to get up to his feet.

Shadow, though, was still motionless and his face was still shocked, and then he slowly stood up. This ringing in his ears. He still heard it. This ringing irritated him, but he couldn't do anything with it. It is well to remember that such explosions, and what the impact sound wave is and what could happen. He still heard his own breaths and felt his own heartbeat, but tried not to pay the attention to it. He was concerned about the other things, and specifically, he wondered about where did Metal Sonic disappear. His eyes were staring through the smoke as he was trying to find a silhouette which is familiar to that deadly robot, but except for smoke, he saw nothing.

"Shadow!" He heard a woman's voice echoed in his head, but he did not pay attention to it and continued to look dangerous enemy. But that was before he felt someone's arms around his torso, and someone huddled up to him from behind. He gasped himself quietly and looked down to see arms of the woman he loved, and then he took her arms gently. He rubbed these sort and graceful arms gently, but a moment later he felt that something was wrong, and raised his hands to the eye level. His eyes then filled with horror, when he noticed that his hands covered with blood.

"Shadow!" Luna's voice called him out again. Shadow shut his eyes tightly and then he shook his head furiously to recover his senses. Opening his eyes again, Shadow felt his hearing returned to him and that annoying ringing in his ears finally faded away. Glancing at his hands he saw nothing but some mud covering his gloves and sleeve of his jacket, but beside this there was nothing. He heard the guardians voices sounded behind him and decided to figure out what was happening there. Turning to his left he saw guardians helping his partner to get up on his feet, and questioned him about what has happened here. But Shadow was interested in someone whose arms he still felt around him and turned to the other side. To see Luna's sad face and her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were shut and had some tears pouring down on her cheeks. He then sighed and his eyes narrowed in relief before he squeezed her arms tightly and massaged it. Luna felt these touches and opened her turquoise eyes and looked at his.

"Welcome back to us." She said softly, knowing that his senses returned to him. Shadow managed to form a smirk on the left corner of his lips, and then he just nodded thus thanking her for her concern. Luna then became serious and raised her head up. She released him and frowned at him as if hinting that they need to get back to their work. Shadow frowned in response, and nodded as well before they both went to the rest of the guards.

Flash dusted himself off, by trying to clean his armor from the mud he had and then he cleared his throat and looked up to find his boss. Seeing the dark Mobian heading to him, he frowned confidently and spoke.

"Sir. Are you…"

"I'm fine, Flash." Shadow answered to an unasked question, and then he looked at him from bottom to up and smirked, "You're harder than I thought, boy."

Flash grinned, "I'm trying, sir." he said, as a soldier, and then turned to the princess, and bowed solemnly, "Your Highness." He greeted her and then returned his gaze at Shadow, "Sir, what was that? Was it that robot, which I heard during classes on military history?" He asked with his voice have a strong hint of alarm. Shadow frowned at him instead of words and then he started to look around to see if it was still there. The others then joined him in scanning the area, by loading their guns and horns. Luna then took out her Beretta and charged her horn for a double attack if she needs it. Shadow, though, was still looking through the mist and waiting about when the wind will clear his vision, and he didn't wait for long. Soon enough, the wind rose up and blew away all the smoke, resulting in an explosion, and the park was visible well.

Shadow fiercely bared his teeth when he saw his attacker near a tree, no longer hiding, and recharges his weapon for the next shot. The attacker was a hedgehog-like robot, blue in color, with black eyes and red digital eyes, which was staring right at the team. Shadow then took out his Desert Eagle and aimed at him, before he commanded.

"Fire!" He growled and a moment later all the others opened a heavy fire to the robot. Bullets and magical beams got right on target, and Metal Sonic began to turn into a sieve. Dents from bullets began to cover its body, and soon covered it all from the head to toe. He was twitching from the blows of bullets as an epileptic, however, during this time, no bullet pierced his powerful armor. Yet, one of the bullets hit his weapon in his left hand, and another two bullets destroyed his rocket engines at his feet. Soon ran out of ammo and the team stopped the fire. They reloaded their weapons, by inserting additional clips, and then re-set their sights on him. Metal Sonic, but only looked at them back before he estimated damage. After that, he started to run away sharply when its processor assessed his chances and his chances were small.

Luna growled, "Damn!" She then turned to the Shadow, "He's running away!" She said with an annoyed tone in her voice. Shadow looked at her, "Not in my watch." He said, "Go back and notify all the posts so that they are in full combat readiness. Tell your sister about what happened here. But do not start the evacuation. There are ninety thousand people for now. We do not need any panic."

Luna nodded, "I got you." She said before she turned to the guards, "Did you hear what he said? Run!" She ordered to them. The guards then nodded at her and saluted, before thy ran back inside the stadium. Luna then turned back to Shadow and spoke again, "Shadow, get this bot!" She ordered, "And come back safe and sound." She then looked at Flash, "The same goes for you soldier!"

Flash nodded at her and saluted. Luna then took off and flew toward the VIP section to warn her sister about what happened. Shadow was watching her until she disappeared, and then he looked at Flash. The young guard nodded at him confidently with a frown and then the two headed toward the road to start their persecution. They then went to the parking lot and saw how near one of the sports cars, the two certain mares was talking with each other. Taking the advantage of his moment, Shadow pulled out his wallet with his GUN icon and identification card and showed it to the girls by prompting them to gasp in astonishment.

"Special agent Shadow the Hedgehog! GUN!" He introduced himself, "This is my partner, Flash Sentry! We are pursuing a very dangerous criminal, ladies, and we need your car!" He then opened the door and sat down on the driver seat. Flash, though, grinned at the girls smugly and leaned his elbow on the car, as these girls were pretty, "Yeah, ladies." He spoke, by using his alpha-male tone in his voice, "This is a super secret mission, and you happen to be part of the chase. But don't worry for your car. We'll give you your car safe and sound if you give us your phone number ..."

"Shut up and get in the car!" Shadow growled fiercely at his partner, prompting Flash to wince and grin nervously. He then quickly entered the car and closed the door. Glancing at Shadow he noticed how the dark Mobian frowning at him in annoyance and shaking his head from side to side. The Equestrian pegasus has nothing to say in excuse and chuckled awkwardly, as he strapped the seat belt.

"Sorry…" Was the only word he managed to utter.

Shadow sighed in annoyance and then he started the engine, pulled the gear lever to the first speed and kicked the gas pedal. There was a loud roar of a powerful car engine, and then the car moved off sharply at high speed and rushed in pursuit of a dangerous robot. The car owners were staring at their vehicle with wide eyes until it disappeared behind the corner of the building. They then looked at each other, still being confused.

"Uh… What just happened?" One of them asked. But her friend just shrugged instead of an answer.

In the meantime, Shadow and Flash drifted through the Canterlot narrowed streets. Shadow was behind the wheel, and Flash was sitting on a passenger seat and his eyes spy the streets in a search for a certain metal made living mechanism. He had a frown on his face, and roared with anger, as he saw only civilians, but this metal assassin.

"Urgh!" Flash growled, "He flew away!"

"Stop being snotty, boy!" Shadow said in response, "We broke down its rocket engines. If he could fly, he would have done it at the stadium!" He then looked at Flash, "Prepare your weapon! When you see it, shoot!"

Flash nodded to him with a frown, before he turned his head forward to continue his observation. As they were looking for signs of the robot that had escaped their pursuit, the young pegasus reloaded his gun. But then, he gasped in fear and his eyes became wide.

"MR SHADOW, STOP THE CAR!" He yelled. Shadow gasped as well before he hit the brake pedal with both legs, and the car stopped dead right in front of the pedestrian crossing. The two appeared blank looks on their faces. They both were staring forward, by trying to recover from the sudden shock and to get rid off from thoughts about what might happen if Shadow wouldn't stop the car. They looked to the left sidewalk, where an old woman with a smiling face slowly crossed the road, right in front of them. She was moving very slowly and leaning on a cane while walking. Recovering his thoughts, Shadow sighed with relief and rested back in his seat.

"That was close." He stated. His young partner was only about to nod in agreement, with his eyes were wide as orbs, "Yeah. It definitely was." he mumbled, by watching the old lady slowly crossing the road. Shadow, though, had his eyes narrowed and started to drum his left-hand fingers on the steering wheel. The only thing they could do now is to wait.

 **Meanwhile on the VIP section.**

Luna turned back to her sister, and the elite of the country, being in a bad mood and experiencing severe panic of what happened previously in the Stadium Park. She was walking throughout the section slowly and carefully for not to cause any suspicions among the elite, as she knew that they could burst themselves into a panic. And the panic is the last thing she wanted to happens. She managed to form her trademark charming smile and nodded to every next person who was here and who referred to her to her to show a huge respect to her person. She made a great job to conceal her personal fear, but inside she was incredibly scared. Both for her people and for Shadow.

After she finally reached her throne, she turned around to see her people and her smile continued to shine on her face. But after she turned her glance to her sister, she became worried and concerned and leaned down over Celestia's left ear. She saw her sister was staring at the competition with a smile on her face. At this very moment, there was an awarding ceremony of winners of previous competitions. Of course, Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee awarded the medals to the winners, as expected, but the medals to the winners of the final race will be award by Celestia herself. Luna, though, interrupted her observation, by shaking her slightly and nervously. The smile faded away from Celestia's face and then she glanced to her left to see her little sister's worried expression. She quickly got that there was something wrong and took her sister's hand.

"Luna, what's wrong?" She asked concerned about her sister's behavior. Luna, though, grew worried even more as she spoke with her sister silently for nobody could hear what they talking about, "Sister." She whispered, "Shadow and his companion were attacked outside the stadium, in the park."

Celestia gasped in fear, "What?" she asked, "When?"

"Just a few moments ago." Luna answered still in a whisper, "There was only one attacker, but Tia ... It was a robot. We fired at him hard with magic and bullets, but it still managed to escape. Shadow took him on himself and, and chased after."

Tia then frowned and took her glance back on the stadium as she ran her eyes over the stands where she saw her citizens and guests were having fun by watching the competition and not having even a single idea about what have happened there nearby. She then sighed and her face twisted to sad as she looked at Luna and offered her to sit back in her throne and then she spoke with her, by trying to be calm for not to arouse any suspicions as well.

"Did you tell the guards to be on alert?" She asked. Luna frowned and nodded at her by letting her know that she took care of it. Celestia nodded back, and then she returned her glance at the stands, "Good. Now we can only wait for the outcome of the chase. I don't want any panic among our people. Let's have patience."

Luna sighed as well, and then she returned her gaze to the stadium field where there was another competition starts. Now she was nervous and couldn't enjoy the sight to the proper degree. She too was worried about the robot, and on the Shadow and his team-mate, who rushed to the pursuit of these steel mechanism. But she also knew that she could do nothing, otherwise, it will cause too many questions. All she could do is wait.

 **Back** **at** **the Stadium.**

Twilight and Cadence was heading back to their places, where their friends and families were waiting for them. Twilight felt herself better, and she could feel her mood was now up again. Cadence was smiling as well, as she was walking beside her sister in law by being glad that Twilight has finally told her the truth about what really happened between her and Flash. As they returned back to their seats, Cadence sat on her seat next to her husband and daughter, while Twilight moved to her seat between Rainbow Dash, Silver, and Rarity (who were still sharing one seat together, obviously). When Twilight sat down, her friends turned their attention to her and spoke.

"Hey, Twi." Dash spoke, "What your conversation was about?"

"What conversation?" Twilight asked as she turned her gaze at her rainbow haired pegasi friend, "Ah, you mean with Cadence… *giggles*... Bah… it was nothing important." She lied. Applejack looked at her with a suspicious look on her face as if sensing that the alicorn-girl lied at them, "Oh really?" She asked. Twilight nodded, "Uh-huh. She asked me about what Shadow the Hedgehog wanted from me and Shining." She lied again. The honest pony, though, knew that Twilight is lying, and therefore she frowned deeply and spoke to find out the truth, "Twilight, don't lie to me. I can identify when people are lying to me, and when not." She said a little harshly, but Twilight was only about to sigh deeply, and her face then turned slightly sad. She then opened her mouth to answer her question, but her speech was interrupted by Silver's voice, which sounded behind them.

"Come on, girls." Silver spoke, thus attracting everyone's attention to his side. Twilight, Rainbow, and AJ turned to him and saw him staring at them back with a smirk on his face and holding his arms around naughty Rarity, who never changed her position. Silver then continued his speech, "She told you what the conversation was. I think she made it quite clear." He said friendly, prompting Rainbow Dash and Applejack to find themselves questioned and to look at each other. But only to sighing and smirking as they decided to shrug it off until the better moment. After they switched her gaze at the stadium filed, Twilight looked at Silver and Rarity and her face suddenly turned to a nervous grin. She then shook Silver's shoulder, prompting him to raise his eyebrow in question. He looked at her and saw her somehow apologetic look on her face and a slight blush.

"Silver, may I talk to you privately?" She asked nervously. Rarity heard her question and looked at her with wide eyes as she was worrying for her BF, "Twilight, is everything alright?" She asked. Twilight smiled at her and nodded, by letting her know, that nothing bad will happen, "Yes, Rarity." She said, "I just want to say a couple of words to your boyfriend."

Rarity frowned "I hope it will be a good kind of words." She said in her ladylike tone. Silver smiled and looked at his girl, "Rarity." He spoke, "It's fine."

Rarity smirked at him and nudged his nose with a right-hand index finger, "If you need me, scream." She said jokingly. Silver winked at her, "I will." He said. Rarity then nodded at him and stood up for Silver could stand up to. After the Mobian found himself on his feet again, he glanced at Twilight who was now standing up as well and motioned her to walk off thus implying that he's ready to talk. Twilight nodded at him back, and then they both walked off. In the meantime, Rarity sat down in her seat and crossed her legs, with her gaze was still fixed on Silver and Twilight as she worried somehow for her BF.

Meanwhile, Silver and Twilight left the seat row and stood on the stairs. They both then sat down on the step, and Silver spoke, still smiling amiably.

"I'm listening." He said.

Twilight then sighed at him and her face turned sad again, as she gave him an apologetic look, "Silver, I wanted to apologize for my behavior back then, seven months ago, when I made this stupid scandal after you came back from a mission." She said sadly, thus prompting Silver to sigh deeply and dropping his head down as his eyes narrowed and his winning smile faded away, "I just ... *sigh* ... I was on edge. When I found about Flash's adventures behind my back, I was so angry, that I simply lost the control on myself. I could help with it, but these thoughts about every single male is a cheater was haunting me and it was so hard to get rid of it. I know, that this is not a justification for me, but this is the only thing I can do now."

Silver didn't interrupt her. He was listening to her words all the time while she was speaking and didn't dare to put on his own words between hers at least once. After he came up with his thoughts he raised his eyes and look at Twilight's still having this dramatic and tired look on his face and spoke with her.

"Twilight." He spoke, with his voice sounded calm and balanced, "I was suffering after your attack for two weeks. Do you know how much it hurts?" Twilight sighed and dropped her head down, when he spoke, as she knew, that now she have to held accountable for her actions to him, but Silver didn't care if she's sad or not and continued, "It hurts a lot if you want to know. I had to go on vacation to recover, and you can not even imagine how much Rarity suffered when she had a combine of her work on clothes, saving the world, and taking care of me." He then became sad, "My pain did not bring me so many sufferings, as watching as my girlfriend works hard, and falls into bed without feelings at the end of every day in these two weeks, and I can't help her. Do you know why?" He then frowned, "Because it was enough for me to move at least with one limb, and it starts to hurt like hell. I couldn't even use my powers because I have to move my arms for better concentrating.", Twilight opened her eyes again and looked at him still having a sad and apologetic look on her face, but Silver didn't change his frown, "We agreed not to talk about it to you because Rarity perfectly understood your condition and knew that you needed support." He then became sad, "Twilight, it was extremely unfair."

"I understand it." Twilight sadly agreed with him, "I'm so sorry. I ... * sigh * ... I do not know how I can make it up. Rarity and the girls told me that they are not mad at me, but you ..."

"I am not mad at you, Twilight." Silver answered as he smiled at her, "It's in the past already. As a hedgehog, who was trying to change the future by traveling back in time, I will say that it is meaningless. Everything has already happened."

Twilight smiled at him, "So, we're not mad at each other?" She asked, with a good-natured and friendly tone in her voice, prompting Silver to wink at her, "Not at all." He answered, "Let's just forget about it and move on.", Twilight then sighed in relief, before she sat closer wrapped her arms around his neck, by giving him a strong and warm friendly hug. Silver returned her embrace, and patted her on the back, by trying to let her know that he's not mad at her.

"Oh, jeez. Guys, you could find a more appropriate place for yourself ." A mocking male voice sounded behind their backs as if teasing them both. Silver and Twilight opened their eyes wide and turned to the source of the voice, to see Manic and Trixie standing right over them and grinning. They then stood up and Twilight exchanged a tight hug with her blue pony friend and Silver shook Manic's hand.

"Glad to see ya, green." Silver said friendly. Manic winked at him in response, and spoke, "Same here, white." He said mockingly, "I see that you finally find yourself a girl."

Silver chuckled shyly and scratched the back of his head, as he thought that Manic was talking about Rarity, "Yeah." Silver said, "Although rather, It was her who found me... Heh… And… I see that you found the time to support your brother. It's cool that you're here."

"I would have been a terrible brother if I miss this event." Manic commented jokingly, and then they both turned to the girls, who finished their embrace and their eyes have met.

"Oh, Twilight." Trixie spoke, "Trixie is so glad to finally see you in a good mood."

Twilight giggled, "Thanks, Trixie." She said, "I am glad to see you too. I never thought that you ever come back from Mobius."

"Trixie will never forget her friends here." Trixie spoke, as she was still in a friendly mode, "Trixie just had some business stuff on Mobius, like magician shows, and tours over the cities. Oh, Trixie is so excited to tell you about it." Her voice was so excited and so happy, that Twilight couldn't help but giggled friendly over her behavior. Manic and Silver observed the two while they spoke and then smirked and glanced at each other again.

"It's hard to believe that those two use to be rivals. It just shows how much things have changed huh Silver?" He said. Silver couldn't help but smile at Manic's comment.

"Yeah, that's for sure." He then turns to the stadium and watched as lights were flashing on and then returned his gaze at Manic with a frown, "But let me ask you this." Manic looked at him awaiting the question. Silver then closed his eyes as he spoke again, "Is change always a good thing or is there a point where it can be too much?" He asked with his voice having some hint of alarm. He then walked out to the stands. Leaving Manic having the question go through his mind. But only to shrug himself and smirking again. He then glanced at Trixie and Twilight, whose eyes were staring at him with a question, and then he motioned them to the stands.

"Alright, girls." He spoke when he and the two ponies went over to their seats, "Sonic told me that he gave us seats next to yours, right?", Twilight nodded at him with a smile on her face, and lead him forward, "Sure, Manic." She said friendly, "Follow me."

Meanwhile, among the others' company, whose eyes were staring at the stadium, Flurry Heart found herself fidgeting again, and of course, this causes an annoyed look on Shining's face again. He then frowned, and looked into her eyes.

"Flurry Heart, stop it, please." He said in a soft, but slightly demanding manner. Seeing this, Cadence sighed and stretched out her arms toward her daughter.

"Flurry Heart, come here." She called her out, and the girl then nodded and sat on her mother's knees. Shining sighed a relaxed sigh and sprawled over the chair, like a couch potato, literally blocking the way through the seat raw. Cadence and Flurry Heart couldn't help, but giggled over his behavior, as they knew their man perfectly. Flurry Heart then accidentally looked at the stairs, and gasped deeply, when she saw how the green Mobian, dressed in a jeans cloth, with two golden earrings on his left ear, was talking with her aunts and smirking at them. She then smiled happily and started fidgeting again, what slightly annoyed Cadence, who then narrowed her eyes, and looked at her down.

"Flurry Heart, if you'll continue to act this way, you'll remain standing until the end of the competition." She said annoyingly. Shining perfectly heard his wife, and chuckled over this. Flurry Heart, however, was still working in the mode of the girl, who saw the celebrity.

"Mom, mom, mom..." She was speaking with an enthusiastic tone in her voice, "Look who's there." She said as she pointed at the Mobian. Cadence then widened her eyes and looked to where her daughter was pointing out, but only to gasp in excitement and blush so mad that it might give a feeling that she's choking. Shining looked at Cadence in question, but when he looked to where she was looking, he totally forgot about her antics, and smirked, when he saw Manic the Hedgehog is talking with Twilight and Trixie. When the new guest reached their seat raw, Shining stood up, and approached him, still having that badass smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well... Isn't that Manuelle himself gave us an honor with his presence?" He spoke accordingly, and loud enough to attract the attention of the three. Manic, Twilight and Trixie looked up to see Shining Armor's badass pose and his smirk, and they realized that he's greeting the Mobian Prince with that pose. Manic got his hint and returned the grin. as he approached closer. When the gap between them two has disappeared, they exchanged the tight manly handshake.

"Shiny." He greeted his old friend in his trademark manner, "You son of a...", The boys then started an arm wrestling, with Manic slowly taking the upper hand over Shining. They continued smirking at each other and staring deep into each other's eyes as if trying to put some psychic pressure at each other. However, Manic then looked at their "fight" and seeing that he's winning, he then looked back into Shining's eyes and widened his smirk.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a quiet coolness in his voice, "The Crystal Empire got you pushing too many pencils?", Shining, however, didn't give up the "fight" and struggled as hard as he only could to take the upper hand, but the more he struggled, the more forces he spent.

"Oh, choose the words, please." He said as he tried to sound as cool as his opponent. Soon, when Manic initially took the upper hand, Shining has finally given up and chuckled to hide his pain.

"Alright, Alright, man..." He mocked a pleading manner, and their arm wrestling contest has finally over, as Manic then threw his arm over Shining's shoulders, "You won again.", Shining then sighed, and nodded to Trixie, thus greeting her, "Hi, Trixie." He said, prompting the girls to giggle in response. They then headed to their seats, while continuing to talk. After they left, Shining and Manic looked back into each other's eyes, and the unicorn started his conversation.

"Man, it's so great to see you here. It's been years since you've been here." Shining spoke, "How did you get here? I thought, that you're too busy with your tour, and won't come here...", Manic winked at him in response, as he patted his shoulder, "Well, the tour is finished much earlier than I thought." He spoke, still having _that_ tone in his voice, "Using the opportunity, I bought the ticket to the place and flew here super fast.", he then nudged his eyebrows up and down, "And how's your wife and daughter?", Shining then patted him on the shoulder and motioned him to Cadence and Flurry Heart. And if Flurry Heart was simply smiling excitedly before seeing the rock star here, Cadence was too flustered of seeing him, that she tried to hide her face behind her mane. He could only see her pink eyes. They then shook their heads over their behavior, and then they looked at each other again.

"Hey, how about to get some beer?" Shining asked with a smirk, and Manic chuckled like a villain, "I am all for it!" He said with a slight growl in his voice, before he was ready to head toward the cafeteria, however, Shining stopped him, by placing the hand on his shoulder, "Nonononono. We have a deal, remember?" He asked friendly, "The one who fails the arm wrestling buys the beer.", Manic widened his eyes in response, "Shining, there's no need." He tried to dissuade him, but Shining insisted, "Oh, come on." He said mockingly, "You're scared that I will choose the wrong beer? Please, take your seat, and enjoy the competition, and I'll be back in ten seconds.", he then rushed upon the stairs, before Manic could have a chance to react. The Mobian Prince then chuckled over Shining's behavior, and then he decided to greet the others.

When he turned to Cadence and Flurry Heart, he spotted Flurry Heart excited look, before he walked closet, and hunched down before her, "Awww, you grew up so fast Flurry Heart." He said in his trademark manner, prompting Flurry Heart to gasp in excitement, "It seems to me, that just yesterday I saw a cute little infant sucking the pacifier and causing the troubles in Crystal Empire."

"You know me?" Flurry Heart asked excitedly, and Manic chuckled slightly before he grabbed softly on her nose and pulled it lightly, prompting the kid to smile happily and giggle, "Of course, I am. I knew your parents before they even married, and I visited them shortly after you was born. I hope you're listening to your parents and not causes many troubles for them." He said in a joking manner. Flurry Heart smiled proudly and nodded.

"Yeah, I do." She said respectively, but her mother had another opinion about her behavior, as she then gave a dirty smile, and looked nudged her daughter lightly on the shoulder. Flurry Heart sighed in disappointment, as she then narrowed her eyes, "Well, almost." She said in disappointment, however, Manic then stood up and have her a noogie, what prompted her to giggle happily, "Be a good girl and listen to your parents." He said at last, before he crossed his arms and shot one playful smirk at Cadence, and seeing his smirk, the Love Princess gave him a special smile, that had a strong hint of affection.

"Hi, Cadence." Manic greeted Cadence, as he gave her a wink. The mare couldn't help, but hide her face behind her hair, as she then gave that look to him, and fluttered her eyes, while giggling charmingly. Manic shook his head, as he then reached the next seat. His smirk then became more wide, when he saw three beautiful girls sitting with their legs crossed, and having smiles on their faces. But afterward, he smirked smugly and decided to introduce himself, to them, "Ladies." He spoke, using his rock star tone in his voice, what prompted the girls to turned their gazes at him, "It's a pleasure to see you such a nice companions here." He then glanced at Dash and smirked wider, "Hello, Dash." He greeted his brother's girl.

Rainbow smirked at him back and winked, "Hello, Manic." She said and glanced at confused Starlight, Applejack, and Pinkie, "Girls, this is Manic. Sonic's twin brother." AJ, Starlight, and Pinkie turned their eyes at him and smiled, "Hey, partner." AJ spoke with a friendly tone in her voice, "Nice to meet ya. Sonic told a lot about you."

"I hope that he told you only good things about me." Manic said as he winked at her. Pinkie suddenly jumped up to her feet and grabbed his shoulders as she spoke, by being in her hyperactive mood, "Oh, he spoke a lot of things. He told us that he, you and your sister Sonia were in some sort of rock band. He told us that you are an amazing drummer, who can play so fast like no one else could. If it's true, can you play it for us? Oh, I am so excited to hear about how you playing the drums." She then finished her speech, and fixed her happy glance at Manic, whose face switched to blank as if he was in trance again, but then he sighed dreamingly by fixing his eyes on pretty pink pony girl and managed to speak, "If you will you could keep me company, I will tell you everything, Mademoiselle." He spoke with a dreamy smile, thus prompting her to giggle.

"Well, of course, I can join you." She said, with a joking tone in her voice and grinning, "Your Highness." Manic chuckled slightly, and then his smirk turned wider, as he crossed his arms in the chest and winked at her again, "Well, then let's not waste our time." He spoke before they both went to Manic's seat, "It all started many years ago when Dr. Eggman attacked my home…" They suddenly stopped when Manic spotted Silver with unknown white and a purple haired girl who was sitting on his knees and literally resting on the top of him with her eyes closed. It puzzled him slightly and then he coughed loudly. Silver opened his eyes and glanced at Manic with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Manic asked by being surprised.

Silver then grinned smugly and wrapped his arms around Rarity even tighter, "And what do you think I'm doing?" He asked snidely, "I enjoy the company of my beautiful lady." Rarity giggled over his words, and then she opened her eyes and looked at the newcomer. She then gasped as she recognized the Mobian prince and smiled nervously, "Oh, I'm so sorry your highness." She said with her ladylike tone, "I didn't know you were here. Excuse me, I must have looked so silly."

"No, no nononononono…" Manic stopped her, "You look very pretty, Miss…"

"It's Rarity." Rarity introduced herself. Manic nodded at her, and glanced at Silver, "So you was talking about her?" He asked.

"Well, of course, I was talking about her." Silver answered, with his voice having a surprised tone, "And who did you think I was talking about."

"Bah… Nevermind." He said, before he looked at Pinkie, and helped her to sit on the seat next to Rarity and Silver, "And so." He spoke as he sat down beside her, "Where did I stop?"

Twilight and Trixie was watching at them with their eyes still wide and their mouth slightly opened and then Twilight smirked and looked at seemingly innocent Cadence. They saw her eyes running around the stadium and her mouth whistling innocently.

"You had a thing with him." Twilight stated, "Didn't you?"

Cadence giggled and glanced at her sister in law by smirking smugly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Twilight." She said, before turning her gaze forward to fix her eyes at the competition. Twilight then shook her head and then she went to her seat, and Trixie just followed her. However, that's, when Shining Armor returned back with two bottles of beer in his hands, and walked over to Manic's seat, prompting the others to open their eyes wide.

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry." He apologized to the girls, and when he reached Manic's seat, he sat next to him, and of course, it attracted his attention, "Hey, Manuelle." He called him out and Manic interrupted his story, and looked back at the white unicorn guy, by shooting the grin toward him. He then took the bottle of beer, as the boys started their conversation about their lives. Rainbow Dash moved to the empty seat to let Trixie and Twilight continue their conversation and then she glanced at Applejack by having a smirk on her face and she laughed mockingly.

"I wanted to see how my boyfriend winning his last professional race, but instead I got to classmates meeting." She said by being cocky. AJ smirked at her in response, "You bet." She said before they both glanced at the stadium field. Rainbow then gasped happily when she saw the participants of the final race becoming on their starting positions.

"Hey, look, look, look…" She yelled by working on a fangirl mode, "Here they comes."

Meanwhile, on the stadium track, the participants, including Sonic, Jet, and Espio had already settled on the starting positions. The speaker's voice introduced them all by turn and after every last name, the crowd exploded into the applause. The last race of the championship is coming to its start, exactly the same as the championship came to its logical conclusion.

With our heroes, Rainbow Dash and Trixie stood up sharply and went over to the railing to take a better look at the race and to support their boys.

"GO ON SONIC!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"YOU CAN DO IT, ESPIO!" Trixie yelled as well, "TRIXIE BELIEVES IN YOU!"

* * *

 **Wow, Metal Sonic has appeared. And moreover, he appeared in a worst possible moment, because the race starts right now. I am interested in what way Shadow and Flash could detain him, and whether they will be able to help the race to pass without complications. You will learn about this next chapter, which will be released soon.**

 **And for now... To be continued...**


	8. The Race

**And so, the race is finally started! Not much of A/N, just read it and enjoy.**

 **The song I choose here is a song of Danish rock band Pretty Maids, as I thought that this song will be the best choice for racing chapter. Just give this song a chance and you won't be disappointed.**

* * *

Chapter #8 - The Race

-/-/-/-

 **On Miles Electronics Factory.**

Meanwhile, Tails, Nicole and Big were in the reception hall, where they closed the doors to the office, as the factory is now empty, and only three of them stayed here. Although I should clarify here that it was Nicole and Big who closed the doors, and Tails was lying on the sofa for the guests with his right hand hidden under his head, and with his left hand on his stomach. He was staring at the ceiling by having a happy and somehow drug smile on his face still remembering this kiss from Treehugger. Since then, as the environmentalists went, he did not think about anything except the taste of her sweet lips on his lips. He then sighed dreamingly, before he returned himself to a sitting position and looked around the reception hall to see if there's anyone here. But except his partner and his bodyguard, he saw that nobody was here and the hall was completely empty. He was willing to stand up and do something, but then he thought that he rarely lazy, and decided to lean back against the sofa. But then he stopped grinning, feeling like something pressed on his left thigh. He then raised his left eyebrow and looked down to see what it was. He saw light green purse lying on the couch, and then he picked it up in his right hand and raised it to his eye level. He then looked up at Nicole who was now heading to him with a smile on her face.

"What's up, Tails?" She asked knowing that he was going to ask the question. Tails then stood up and showed a bag to her.

"Is it yours?" He asked, but Nicole just shook her head as she stopped a few inches away and took a good look at the bag, "Nope." She said, "I never use purses." She then glanced into his eyes, "It must be one of those environmentalists forgot it here."

Tails then glanced at the purse still confused, "Oh…" He muttered, but only to smile and returning his gaze at Nicole, "Okay. I think we should call them and tell about the loss." He said as he walked to the reception stands, and put the purse on the top of the stand, before taking a phone and glancing back at Nicole, who was smirking at him playfully, "Probably they have discovered the loss, and probably worried. We must tell them that the loss here and they can take it back at any moment..." He then put the phone to his ear, still smiling, but then his smile faded away and his eyes grew wide. He then looked at the phone with a confused look on his face as of trying to find what the hell, "What the fuck?" He asked himself quietly.

Nicole heard him swearing and approached the reception stand, by being confused as well, "What is it?" She asked him. Miles looked at her, "The phone is not working." He said with a surprising tone in his voice. Nicole raised her eyebrows wide and then she took the phone, and put it to her ear, "What?" She asked herself a question, not knowing what is happening, "It can't be." She then looked at Tails, "I was told that today everything was working in the morning." She then frowned, "I guess they were wrong." She then placed the phone down on the base and looked at Tails with a disapproving look, "I think that it wasn't a right decision to let Thunderlane." She said. Tails frowned as well and then he sighed, by leaning his elbows against the stands, "Don't worry." He said, "Tomorrow I'll give him a very serious talk. Be sure."

Nicole nodded at him and then she looked at wide plasma screen hanging on the wall. Shrugging, she took the remote control and pressed the button to turn it on. The TV turned on quickly and showed the Canterlot stadium field, where the final race has finally started. Nicole then smiled and returned her gaze at the fox-guy.

"Well, at least TV is working." She stated.

Tails sighed and smirked skeptically and looked at the TV-screen still leaning his both arms on the stand, "And surprisingly enough, this TV channel is showing the WC final." He said as his voice having a strong sarcasm tone, "What a coincidence." Nicole chuckled slightly over the statement of the fact, and then she sat down on the chair with her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"It seems that they show the final race. It's Sonic on the seventh track." She stated jokingly, "But honestly enough, I think it is a bit predictable. You and I both know that Sonic will win."

"Yeah… Still, I need to be there." Tails sighed, as his face switched to a sad smile, "But I'm late again." He muttered quietly.

" _Welcome back to the Canterlot Stadium on the World Athletic Championship final, where we have one of the last competitions for today."_ The sports commentator spoke on TV, " _The most prestigious sports discipline in the championship. Ten-kilometer race, which will be attended by the fastest people on earth among male. The excitement surrounding this race grew, even more, when just half an hour ago, Jet the Hawk, one of the main favorites of the race suddenly announced the end of athletic career after this season."_

Tails and Nicole made their eyes wide when they heard the news, "Jet is getting retired too?" Nicole asked with a surprised tone in her voice, and then she glanced at Tails, "What is it all about?" She asked him, but Miles was only about to shrug at her instead of words, while his eyes were still fixed on the TV-screen, "Maybe this is some sort of PR or something like that. Who knows?" He said himself quietly.

"Excuse me, Mr. CEO, and Madame Vice CEO." Big's voice sounded behind his back, prompting him to wide his eyes and to look at the source of the voice. He saw Big is heading to them in Fluttershy's company. He then switched his face to blank expression and when he and Fluttershy approached to them, "Um… Miss Fluttershy?" He asked the yellow pony girl. She just smiled at him awkwardly and blushed as she thought, that she is disturbing them.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Prower." She spoke in her trademark shy tone in her voice, "It's… just… I forgot my purse in your factory, did you…"

"Oh, yeah…" Tails answered her with a smile, and then he took her purse and gave it to Fluttershy, "Yeah, yeah, yeah… We found it. Here. We never looked inside, Miss Fluttershy. Everything is in place." He said as he chuckled slightly and scratching the back of his head. Fluttershy then took her purse and opened it to see if it's true. After she figured out that everything is fine, she smiled a thankful smile and looked back into Miles's eyes and nodded to him, "Oh, thank you so much." She said with her voice having a strong tone of thankfulness. Miles just nodded at her back as he started to develop a blush on his face, "You're welcome." He said simply.

"Miss Fluttershy." Nicole spoke with a pony girl, by having a smirk on her face, prompting Fluttershy to turn to her, "You're here with your crew?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "Um… No, Madame Nicole." She said, "I am here by myself."

Miles looked at her with a question with his eyebrow lifted up, "And how did you get here?" He asked in a surprise, "On walking?", Fluttershy looked at him, smiling, "No." She said before she spread her wings and fluttered them slightly, "I get here with this.", Much to Tails smirked at her, "That's pretty smart, inspector." He said jokingly, prompting her to giggle at him back, as she felt quite embarrassed. Nicole looked at her with a question when she giggled, as she thought, that this pony girl kinda enjoying Tails' company and then she smirked and decided to act.

"So…" She spoke attracting everyone's attention, "How do you think, you're going to get back."

"On the air, of course." Fluttershy answered, "Though, It will take a lot of time for me to get to Canterlot, but… *giggles*... I can take it. It's not the first time when I am doing something like that."

Nicole then grinned devilishly, "You're going to Canterlot?" She asked playfully, "Well, that's great. My boss is going to Canterlot as well…" Miles's eyes went wide, "... I think he could take you there." Nicole finished her suggestion, prompting Tails' jaw dropped down to the floor as his cheeks turned deep red. But Fluttershy felt even more embarrassed and blushed deeply as well, and decided to talk off. She always felt awkward, when someone is helping her.

"Um… No... No…" She spoke with a nervous smile on her face, "Miss Nicole, there's no need…" They looked at her in question, "I'm fine with my usual method to travel... *giggles* ... I don't want to hinder you."

"It's completely fine, Miss Fluttershy." Tails spoke, prompting her to turn to him, and to see his kinda awkward expression on his face, "If you want, I can give you a ride to the stadium, it's absolutely not difficult for me."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked, "I mean if... you… sure that… you okay with it." Tails just shook his head as he smiled at her friendly, "Not at all." He said and then he motioned her to the right, "My transport is there, let's go." He said simply. Fluttershy smiled at him thankfully and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Prower… Um… M-Miles." She muttered shyly and then she headed to the right. Tails then glanced at Nicole and looked at her apologetically, "Nicole." He spoke quietly, "I will take her to Canterlot, and then I'll get back here for…"

"Just go already." Nicole talked him off jokingly, "I drive to the Canterlot by car. There's no need to get back for me. Give my regards to Sonic and the others."

"I will." Tails said with a smile.

"And say my special hello to inspector Treehugger." Nicole teased Tails, prompting him to switch his face to blank and to blush deeply. Nicole giggled over his behavior, what prompted Tails to glare at her in annoyance, "Nicole." He muttered through his gritted teeth. Nicole then stopped her giggles and smile at him kindly as if saying 'I am so proud of you.' phrase with her eyes, "Go. Real men never forcing a lady to wait." She said jokingly. Tails smiled at her skeptically and then he sighed before heading to where Fluttershy walked away gone. After he left the reception hall, Nicole looked back at the TV-screen and turned it off, since she already knew who is going to win the race. She then headed for the underground garage to take a car and finally heading to the Canterlot.

"Let's go Big." She said. Big followed her with a smile on his face and then he followed her to keep his duties as a bodyguard. But they didn't know that someone's shadow flashed behind them, although Nicole felt that something was wrong, and then she turned around to see who it was. But she saw nothing. Just an empty room, where the light was turned off and all the rest. She frowned, before continuing on her way.

Meanwhile, someone's black and red eyes peeked out from behind the corner and watched closely for Nicole and her companion heading down the corridor as if processing the information.

 **Back to Canterlot Stadium**

There were eight athletes who qualified for the final, but all of them were Mobians. No Equestrians were among the athletes. But surprisingly the citizens of the host country were not upset by the fact that their compatriots were not present at the final race, because it was their first championship, and they knew that their victory will wait for them to come. They are happy to support Mobians, who was a member of the most prestigious discipline in this kind of competition.

The racers were standing on their running tracks and taking short running exercises on the spot, so as not to lose shape. Sonic took a running stance on the track number seven, right next to Jet who was standing near him. Sonic felt nervous as he was the only person who didn't warm up and was just staring at the stadium running track. He tried to concentrate on the race as hard as he only could, and tried to get rid of extra thoughts. He was serious and focused look on his face, and stared forward, knowing that this is his last start in his professional career. And he need to shine like the sun itself. At this very moment, his mind was focused on the race, and he ignored the loud and cheerful crowd that sounded just a few dozen of meters away.

" _Excellent."_ He thought to himself, " _Just like in good old days. Just show them who you are and they'll never forget you. This is your last race. You must win. For Mobius. For Rainbow."_ He exhaled the air and ran his eyes around the stands with the audience to see the people who came here for supporting. He knew that he will see them again, and he knew that this is not the end, but he still felt some sadness in his heart. He then smirked himself as he didn't want to be a crybaby again and looked forward again.

"This is gonna be a Way Past Cool!" He said to himself.

The Referee who was staring at the athletes with a serious look on his face and knew that they're ready for the race.

"On your marks!" He said through the dynamics. These words prompted the stadium audience to fell into a silence. The athletes took starting positions. They sat down on their heels and rested their hands on the ground, their heads bowed down and waiting for the start command. Deathly silence fills the stadium. No one uttered a single sound, for fear of provoking a false start.

"Set!" The referee spoke again. The athletes straightened their legs.

Meanwhile, with our heroes. All of them were now standing, by attentively staring at this madness. Rainbow Dash has a concerned look on her face as she crossed her fingers.

In the meantime, the referee raised his gun up to the air. Tension has increased to the limit, and athletes began to sweat heavily, barely surviving the intensity of emotions.

 ***BANG***

With a first moment of the start, the athletes rushed forward. In the first seconds of the start, the stadium erupted thousands of sparks from the flashbulbs and the crowd exploded in a storm of applause when the powerful wind blow whooshed over the stands, prompting everyone's hair to flutter in a wind. The athletes reached the left turn and Espio took this moment into his hands took a leader's position in the first meters of the start, and then he moved himself to the inside running track to close the space for no one were ahead of him. Sonic was running in the second place, and Jet in the third. The other five athletes were running behind the three leaders, by having a short gap. With lightning speed, the athletes raced the stadium, creating a strong gust of wind, compared with which only a hurricane could.

The audience cheered at them and launched a wave that chased the athletes all the time while they were in the stadium. Our heroes are all as one cheering for Sonic, shouting words of encouragement to him.

"GO ON, SONIC!" Dash shouted as hard as she only could, with her left wing spread out, "DO THAT! SHOW THEM WHO'S THE BOSS!"

Trixie, who was standing next to her didn't shout, as she was happy to see Espio ahead of the others, and have a happy smile on her face, "He's ahead." She muttered to herself, "Don't get yourself tired, Espio. Leave yourself some force for finishing spurt."

Meanwhile, the athletes completed the circle runs in the stadium and then left the playground, and rushed to the circle through the city streets. Rainbow Dash, Trixie, and the others turned their attention to the stadium LCD screen that hung over the southern stands and showed the athletes live.

" _And the race is started…"_ The sports commentator spoke, while the TV screen in the Appleloosa bar was showing the race live. The bar is filled with Equestrians who with delight in their eyes watched the race live, " _Last, and the most spectacular discipline of the championship, today's final competition. Athletes rushed in pursuit of the gold medal, and raced around the stadium track, like a hurricane. What terrific passion now reigns in the stands. The athletes left the stadium and headed to the city track in Canterlot, where they will run one circle around our beautiful city, and then go back to the stadium and play the fight for the gold medal in the finishing spurt."_ The TV screen showed the race, but now on Ponyville, in a SugarCube Corner, where all the Ponyville citizens were watching the screen with a worrying but at the same time delightful looks on their faces.

 _"Yes, I agree with you, my friend."_ another commentator spoke, _"The intensity of emotions here at the central stadium simply exceeds all known limits that we have ever known. During yesterday's 10 kilometers female race, passions was a little less, but the race has not brought any surprises, and Lightning Dust defeated her rivals with a wide gap, by winning a fourth gold medal at this championship, and equaling Rainbow Dash on this parameter."_ Back on the stadium, the race was showing on the TV-plasma screen in the VIP Section, " _Today's race is the traditional competition between the two old rivals Sonic the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk. Jet has become a real star of this tournament, by winning six gold medals, two silver medals and one bronze. Sonic has participated in only two races, but both of them were victorious for him. On the other hand, he has won eight ten-kilometer races in eight world championships, held in the past fifteen years."_

The bar somewhere on the Canterlot streets, the TV screen hung over the bar entrance, while Equestrians and the Mobians crowd gathered around it, and closely followed the race. Behind the crowd, a certain sports car stood, with Shadow and Flash sitting inside. They both has their eyes locked on the TV screen and watched attentively at the athletes, by having a frown on their eyes as they knew, that if they won't catch Metal Sonic, it could ruin the race.

" _Surprisingly enough, Espio the Chameleon headed the peloton to the first seconds of the start, and Sonic and Jet are now running after him, occupying the second and third position respectively."_ The commentator's voice sounded from the TV dynamics again, _"Espio was a regular participant in the finals of the last five championships, however, he has never won a medal, always staying somewhere behind. In this regard, his career has passed almost unnoticed, but he admitted in one of his very few interviews, that it gives more pleasure for him just to be in the final than to win a medal. I think that it doesn't cause much surprise that he now leads the race, and goes ahead, but still he's not considered as the main favorite because the main fight will be on finishing spurt between Sonic and Jet. On the other hand, there are cases where the championship can bring us some surprises."_

Flash barked when he heard the commentator's words about surprises and glanced at Shadow still having a serious look on his face, "He said a very good thing about surprises." He remarked, prompting Shadow sigh in annoyance. He then pushed the gas pedal slowly and the car moved down to the road. They both were looking around by trying to find any signs of Metal Sonic, but it was very difficult to find him among the peaceful citizens as they have the same height and look, but the was different in its appearance. After several minutes of driving, Flash sighed again as he I thought their searching process was pointless.

"Oh, man…" He sighed in annoyance, "Now he can be anywhere." He then glanced at Shadow, whose eyes were still fixed on the road, "Certainly he disguised himself as the local, not to be recognized."

"He can disguise himself only in his Neo form." Shadow answered, "But he got too much damage, so its maximum, is a cape on his head."

Flash, though became curious, when Shadow mentioned 'Neo Form', "Neo Form?" He asked in a curiosity. Shadow then sighed when he realized that he's speaking too much and decided to talk it off until it's too late. He then turned his eyes to his young partner, "Forget about what I'm saying." Shadow said quietly, "What I told you is a Top-Secret information. Only a couple of people from GUN, I included, Queen Aleena, King Elias Acorn, GUN commander, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have the access to this. Got me?", Flash decided not to play a conspiracy theory maker and just nodded at him confidently, "Yes, sir." He answered. Shadow nodded again before he stopped the car on a parking place near shop windows with sales. He then turned off the engine and opened his door.

"Come out." He ordered before he left the car and went outside. Flash got out of the car as well, before he closed the door and headed to his partner by wearing on his face a questioning look, "Mr. Shadow?" He asked him curiously. Shadow wasn't about to answering him as he fixed his eyes on the crowd of fans in front of him. The first thing that caught his attention, is a masquerade. People were dressed in different costumes, which were in the form of old combat robots during the war, as well as numerous uniforms, which are exact replicas of armor. He saw someone dressed as mane-six in its entirety. He saw someone cosplaying Sonic, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, and even him. He knew that among these cosplayers, Metal Sonic can feel himself comfortable since no one could ask about why it look like a robot. Flash was staring at the cosplayers society with a tired look on his face as he knew what Shadow was thinking about exactly.

"... *sigh*... And none of these people are my cosplay." He said in annoyance.

"This is because you are not a hero like your ex-girlfriend." Shadow stated an obvious fact. He then looked at the clothing store, which was on the other side of the street. He then got the idea about how they could catch Metal Sonic and not cause any suspicions from this Metal mastermind. Glancing back at Flash he motioned him to the store. Flash got his thoughts without words and nodded at him with a frown before the two headed to the clothing store to change their dress.

Сosplayers parade continued to rage in the streets, and people continued to enjoy the festival and having a good time. Flash and Shadow went out of the clothes shop already changed to a different dress. Shadow was now wearing the light brown leather jacket, and bright blue jeans still remaining the same shirt and boots. Flash changed his dress to a black leather jacket, black jeans, and red t-shirt. On his feet, he was wearing black boots. They both were wearing a black cowboy hats. Flash looked really excited because of his new look and was observing himself from bottom to up.

"Ha… Cool." He complimented himself, much to Shadow's annoyance, "Oh gods." He sighed perfectly tired of Flash's behavior. He then opened his eyes and looked around the crowd to see at least one clue that could lead them both to the metal asshole. He then glanced at Flash and motioned him to follow his side. The young pegasus nodded at him confidently as he frowned at him confidently. They both then went over to the crowd to find the one who they were looking for. For the next ten minutes, Flash and Shadow continued to inspect the viewers to find among them Metal Sonic. They both headed through the crowd and observed every single person who wore a cape, or hat, or any other cloth that covered the whole body of its owner, but they find nothing that could help them to take at least one sign of Metal Sonic and his presence here. All they could get is a confused look on a audience's faces since the fans didn't know what these two are doing. After they checked almost one hundred of cosplayers, they both meet each other in the center of the street and headed to their car. They both felt disappointed, as they started to think that they had failed their mission.

But that's was when Flash unwittingly looked to his right where he saw a housing passage. He made his eyes wide and stopped as he grabbed Shadow's jacket, prompting his partner to stop as well. The dark Mobian glanced at him with a questioning look on his face, surprised by his actions.

"What?" He asked. Flash didn't say anything in response and simply motioned him to the passage, or to be more precise, on the sidewalk right in front of the walkway between buildings. Shadow then switched his gaze to where Flash was motioning him and frowned deeply by seeing a strange spot on the sidewalk, having a yellow-green color. Shadow then understood what they need to do, but he knew that if they both now pull out their guns, it will cause a lot of unnecessary questions. He then looked around the street to be sure that people are not paying their attention at the two. But lucky for him, they were too busy with having a joy. Shadow then glanced at Flash and spoke.

"Come on." He said, and then they both headed to the strange spot. As they reached it, Shadow hunched down to take a better look and dipped his fingers into this strange goo, and then brought it to his nose. He sniffed it before he frowned deeply and looked at Flash who was standing on his right and looking at him with a confident look on his face.

"By the smell, it's very similar to the engine oil." He said coldly, "And it's very fresh."

"So it's been here recently." The Equestrian supported his mind. Shadow nodded at him before he stood up. He took out the handkerchief from his jacket and wiped his hand. The two then turned their gazes forward to see if there were any other traces of this liquid. And to see of they could find more of the clues. And they found it. They saw more stains of the liquid, leading to the dumpster. Seeing the dumpster, Shadow pulled out his gun and removed the fuse, before heading in that direction. Flash knew what he's going to do, so he said nothing in response and just followed his partner, by pulling his own gun. They slowly and quietly come close to the dumpster, and then they stood up on both sides and prepared their weapons. Shadow knocked his fist over the container to ensure it's filled or not. The sound is turned shrill and empty, and Shadow frowned before he fastens his fingers on the trigger and looked at Flash.

"Open up!" He whispered. Flash nodded and placed his left arm on the dumpster's cover. He then opened it sharply and Shadow pointed the gun inside the dumpster, but only to bare his teeth as the dumpster was empty. Well, almost empty. Over the small pile of garbage, he saw the very same liquid he saw recently on the sidewalk. And that means that it was here. Flash looked inside the dumpster to see what Shadow saw down there and then he growled in annoyance again and glanced at his partner.

"What do you think he forgot inside the dumpster?" He asked in annoyance.

"He was trying to patch himself up." Shadow said with his eyes still fixed on the garbage can, "Look." Flash made his eyes wide and looked down on the garbage pail, where he saw a screwdriver and a few wrenches. He realized what was going on and so he then returned his disturbing gaze at Shadow to see the dark hedgehog was staring at him back with a deep frown on his face. Now their both have only one question. Where did it go? But the answer came to them automatically when they heard the sounds of the cheering crowd down to the passage. They both looked there and saw the crown of the sports fans. Flash then went closer to Shadow and stood on his right.

"Raceway is held there." He said anxiously.

"I know." Shadow said, "Now I know what he did at the stadium. His goal is Sonic." He then looked at Flash, "Go there and try to find him. But do not act on your own. When you see him, contact me on the radio. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" Flash answered with a confident tone as he hid his gun behind his back, "And what are you going to do?"

"I'll stay here." Shadow answered, "I want to check something."

Flash though suspected something, but he still managed to nod. He then turned away from Shadow and headed to the racetrack to see if he could find anyone there.

Shadow remained standing in one place as he held his gun in his right hand and watching the young pegasus with a frown on his face before he hid it in a holster under his jacket. He then turned to the other way of the passage from where they came from. His sharp eye spy another oil spots under people's feet. He sent off Flash not for no reason. He sent him off because he didn't want the young guard to get hurt by Metal Sonic, or even worse, to get killed. He saw the spots heading down to the cafe on the other side of the street. Taking a deep breath he headed there to check out his guesses.

 **Meanwhile with the racers.**

The racers continued their Canterlot marathon among the Capital's narrow streets. Espio was still ahead while Sonic was still behind him by using him as an additional cover from the headwind. Jet was behind the two. All three were running with the same speed and for at this very moment none of them tried to take a leading position to keep their forces for the finishing spurt. All but Jet, who thought, that they were running way too slow. The green hawk then accelerated slightly, and overtook Sonic and Espio, occupying a leading position in the peloton. Sonic made his eyes wide in surprise, but then he grinned and also accelerated to catch up on his long-term rival. He then compared his leading position and glanced at Jet still grinning.

"Hey Jet." He called him out, prompting the Hawk to look at him with a questioning look on his face, "Half of the race is over. You think you can hold out until the end?"

Jet smirked at him in response, "Do not even hope that I give up so quickly, hedgehog." He shouted back, "The race has just begun, and I'll do anything to get ahead of you this time."

Sonic smirked and then he winked at him, "Then try to keep up with me if you can." He shouted, and then he accelerated even harder and began to flee ahead and create a gap. Jet grinned devilishly ever his rival's attempt to get away and then he accelerated as well to catch up with Sonic. He then compared with him on the running and looked at him again. He grinned as if implying that he's still there. Sonic chuckled himself simply and looked forward, he speeds up again, in an attempt to create a small gap from the other participants, but Jet picked up its pace and managed to stay right behind him. Espio was the only one who managed to keep up with the two, while the other five athletes didn't manage to keep the tempo.

 **Back to Flash.**

Among the cword, Flash continued his checkings, by checking out any single person who's wearing capes, or cloaks. But just as recently, he got nothing in return, besides some angry, or in the best case confused looks from the fans. After another minute of checking, he sighed deeply and decided to take a short break. He stopped dead near the railings and looked over the road to see where the athletes were. He saw the dust sights rises over the houses with a lightning speed, what means that they will be here soon. Seeing this, he frowned deeply, by knowing that he have no time for a break and decided to continue his checkings.

But just as he moved one step, he bumped into someone, "Ouch…" He moaned, before looking at the one he bumped into, "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you the…" He silenced instantly, and his eyes grew wide when he noticed his old friend standing here right in front of him. It was a girl. A unicorn-girl, orange in color, with a red and yellow hair and tail, wearing a black leather jacket, lavender shirt with the sun in the middle, and black jeans. She then looked at Flash with a questioning look on her face, as she was totally surprised to see him here. Flash, though, smiled at her friendly as he happy to see her again.

"Sunset." He said, before grinning at her and leaning himself on the railings, "Nice to see you again. You looking good."

Sunset frowned at him in response and crossed her arms in the chest area as she knew why he behaving himself like that, "I can't tell you the same thing." She said, prompting Flash's smile to fade away from his lips, "You came here to catch another naive mare, who'll give you tonight?"

Flash frowned at her, "That wasn't actually nice of you if you want to know." He said, as he tried to sound calm and balanced, "I am here on a mission with my new boss."

"Oh, yeah… sure." Sunset commented skeptically as she rolled her eyes up, "And this boss is a totally awesome badass who came here from Mobius, took you because of your super-duper skills and choose you to be his/her partner on a mission in saving the world." She then looked at him, still being skeptical, "Am I right?"

"Well, you were right about this 'totally awesome badass' thing." Flash answered still grinning, "And the other things… hehehe… Well, he chooses me because he didn't have any other choices, I think."

Sunset frowned, "Celestia dammit, Flash." She barked at him, prompting him to made his eyes wide, "Do you think the girls will believe this crap? Did you still haven't learned that this way of life is totally destructive for you? You cheated with Twilight, and even after her attack of hysteria you continue to act this way…"

"Sunset!" Flash barked at her in response as he is done with these accusations against him, "Stop it! I know that I am not a perfect stallion and I know how much I hurt Twilight, but what I'm saying now is one hundred percent true…"

"Of course it's true." Sunset interrupted his explanation, "The same true you tell to Twilight, right?", Flash then sighed and his eyes went narrowed, "Alright, if you don't believe me, it's fine." He said, before continuing his checkings, "And now excuse me, but I need to work. It was nice to see you again. Enjoy the race, Sunset.", Sunset, though, still didn't actually believe at his words, and she followed him, "Flash." She called him out, but he didn't respond, trying to make a look that she doesn't exist. Sunset then frowned and used her magic to catch him. The orange aura surrounded the young pegasus and he finally lost his temper. He glared at Sunset.

"Oh for fuck sake!" He moaned in anger, "Sunset, leave me alone! I don't have a time for a showdown!"

"You have to find the time, otherwise you will hang out here until the end of the day!" Sunset demanded, still frowning, "What was it all about? You have a food life by having a Princess as your girl. She was ready to do everything for you, she could protect you, and you betrayed her. After all that she has done for you, you just took it and betrayed her feelings."

"This life is not for me, alright?" Flash answered, through gritted teeth, prompting Sunset to made her eyes wide, "You think I was happy? Certainly not! I had to kneel down in front of her every time when she appeared in front of me, and even in outside working hours, she was much more interested to read books than talking to me! And when we appeared in public, people looked at us and said: "Oh, look, Princess Twilight is coming!", Before they surrounding her from all sides and start asking these stupid questions about her adventures, about how she saved the world, and so on. They're always pushed me outside and I had to look at it from the side. Since the start of our relationships I degraded, Sunset. I was always a fucking attachment for Twilight, a walking decoration, on which nobody fucking cares!" His face then became sad, "And the most terrible thing is that I never loved her at all. I was dating her only for the reason, because her sister in law and my direct boss told me to keep an eye on her from time to time, and then she used her spell on me. I never loved her really, all those feeling I felt somehow was a simple love spell bullshit!"

Sunset frowned, "Then why didn't you tell her?" She asked sternly, certainly missing his words.

"I told her." Flash answered, "But she was too busy with reading another book and just said: "Okay.". And that's all." He then frowned, "Put me down, I really have to work. You don't know my new boss. He will never forgive me if I'll stop working.", Sunset bared her teeth in response, before she spoke again, still not believing to his words, "Oh, I forgot. Is that one of your games?" She asked him with an angry tone in her voice.

" _Flash."_ Shadow's voice sounded on the radio, prompting the two to made their eyes wide, " _Connection check.",_ Hearing his voice, Flash glared at the girl again, "Thank you very much, Sunset!" He grumbled at her before he took his radio and pulled it to his lips, "Yes, Mr. Shadow." He said, "I can hear you well."

 **With Shadow.**

The Dark Mobian was sitting in a cafe, near the bar stands and drinking some coffee, while his eyes were scanning the surrounding area in a search of Metal Sonic.

"Did you find anything?" He asked Flash, as he held his radio in a right hand.

" _No, sir."_ Flash responded, prompting Shadow to sigh in disappointment. He then took a sip of his coffee, before Flash's voice sounded on the radio again, but this time his voice had a tone of nervousness and anxiety, " _Ummm, sir I have a little problem here."_ Shadow sipped his coffee, and then he spoke with him again.

"What problem?" He asked him, preparing for something stupid.

" _There's a girl here… Well… She's an old friend to Princess Twilight, and well… She used her magic to hold my work off."_

Shadow frowned deeply, before speaking again, "And you don't have balls to get rid of her?" He asked as he sounded sternly and demandingly.

" _Well, she's a unicorn."_ Flash answered, " _I don't have many chances against unicorn's magic."_ Shadow then sighed again and decided to talk this 'girl' off, as they didn't have too much time, "Alright, let me talk to her." He said.

 **Back to Flash and Sunset.**

Flash was staring at Sunset with a frown while the girl was staring at him with wide eyes. He then handed the radio in her direction that she heard his voice. Sunset, however, still believe that this is some joke, and narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes?" She asked.

" _Miss."_ Shadow's voice spoke with her, " _I'm sorry, but you distract my partner on a very important mission to apprehend a dangerous criminal. If you're not let him go right now, then I'll have to spend with your an explanatory conversation.",_ Hearing the last sentence, Sunset's eyes grew wide again, as his voice sounded very demanding.

Flash grinned at her smugly and crossed his arms as he saw the look on her face, "Well?" He asked. Sunset was only about to blink twice while her brain proceeded the information it just gets. But then she frowned and bared her teeth again, "Oh, don't you think that you can get rid of me so easily!" She groaned, thus prompting Flash to smack his face and growling, "Shadow the Hedgehog chose you as his partner. Have you decided that I didn't guess that this is one of your friends decided to cover for you?"

 **Back to Shadow.**

Shadow certainly heard the girl's screams as Flash still held his finger on a speaking button. He then finished and put the radio down and decided to finish with his coffee to calm his nerves. He knew that now he have another task aside from catching Metal Sonic, but also to get Flash's ass out of the troubles. But before he took a sip, he froze as a strong shivers ran through his body as he felt someone standing right behind him. He didn't hear his breath, accept of his own and knew that this Metal soldier was standing right behind him. He then looked at the bar mirror and saw nothing but a tall figure hiding behind Shadow's reflection. But at least he saw the black cape covering its body. After that, he turned his gaze at the barman who was grinning at the new arrival.

"Nice suit, man." The barman said admiring the arrival's look. Shadow knew that he have to act, so he finished his coffee and pressed the radio button to call Flash here.

"Flash. Finish with your talk with her immediately and go here. I am inside the cafe right in front of the passage where we found these oil spots." He spoke quietly, as his frown turned deeper, "Our friend is here."

 **Back to Flash and Sunset.**

Flash heard his voice, and his eyes grew wide in horror since he knew that he have to help his partner, so he looked at Sunset and decided to interrupt her complaints, "Sunset!" He yelled at her prompting her to shut up, "Let me go, quickly! My boss needs my help."

"Stop playing games, Flash Sentry." Sunset spoke again, still not believing his words, "You lied to Twilight, but at least do not lie to me."

"SUNSET!" Flash yelled again,

 **Back to Shadow.**

Shadow was waiting for a perfect moment, still sitting motionless and listening to the steps that came closer and closer to him. He slowly moved his left arm under his jacket to the holster, where his gun was hiding. He then took out his Deagle slowly and moved the safety switch to the fire mode. He then took a deep breath, before he turned around sharply and aimed his gun at his 'friend'. He didn't shot him instantly as he knew that it can be civilian dressed as a Metal Sonic, but what he saw made him sure that it wasn't a civilian. He saw the metal hedgehog like robot covered by the black cape and his digital red eyes right on the black glass eyeballs.

 ***BANG***

 **Back to Flash and Sunset.**

A Loud gunshot sounded on the right, prompting everyone who heard it to became worried and to turn their gazes to the source of the noise. There somewhere between the buildings, they heard a loud gunshot, what prompted all of them to became horrified, as the most of them never heard gunshots in their entire lives. Flash knew that it was Shadow's gun, and gasped in fear. He then bared his teeth and looked at Sunset who was still holding him with her magic grip, but her horrified look aimed at the gunshot source.

"Sunset!" Flash called her out, prompting her to turn to him, "Let me go! Please!", Sunset didn't think for long as she knew that she was probably mistaken when she didn't believe in his words. She then released him. Being free, Flash spread his wings and took off to where the gunshot sounded. Sunset was staring in the direction where he flew off and then she rushed after him.

 **Back to Shadow.**

Shadow was standing in the middle of the cafe, with his gun is still aiming at the Metal Sonic who was standing motionless right in front of him. The people in the cafe were horrified with what just have happened when this guy is just shot this unknown person shooting at point blank range. But another thing that surprised them, was that this guy, or a girl, didn't utter even a single sound after catching the bullet and even more they were surprised they didn't see any blood. Metal Sonic aimed his hand cannon at Shadow while charging the energy for the final shot. At the same time, his brain proceeded the information and analyzed further actions.

Shadow decided to act quickly and was ready to make another shot, but before he managed to make it, Metal Sonic grabbed his collar with another hand and then he tossed him out of the cafe.

Shadow's hit the glass window in a short flight and it broke off into a million little pieces, but he managed to regroup himself and backflipped. He then landed on his feet and slipped on the ground until he froze dead and his face formed another glare at his opponent. People who were walking on the street fled in different directions, for not to be in a way of the fight if it will happen. In the meantime, Metal Sonic's ominous figure went out of the cafe through the broken window with a huge hole in the chest area where the electricity sparks could be seen. One of the bystanders saw it and was horrified by what he saw.

"It is a robot!" He yelled in a horror.

Shadow scanned the area in a search for his gun he lost in a process of this short fight, but after he gave up, his face formed another glare, before he stood up in full height. He didn't want to show his chaos abilities in public, but now he knew that he have no other choice to stop the metal assassin. Metal Sonic aimed its hand-cannon at Shadow and was ready to shot him dead.

 ***BANG***

Another gunshot sounded on the right and its bullet hit Metal's hand-cannon, by destroying its launch system instantly. Shadow's eyes grew wide, and then he turned his eyes to the source of the gunshot. But only to see Flash standing in the coolest pose ever and aiming his own smoking gun barrel at the Metal Sonic. His face was having a death glare. Sunset was standing right behind him with her eyes filled with a shock as she covered her mouth with both hands. She saw Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic, and a sight of these two finally convinced her that Flash's words were true.

Metal Sonic then looked at his another attacker, before it turned away from him sharply and rushed for escaping way. It then jumped at the building wall and clung to the wall with its left-hand claws, and then it quickly climbed onto the roof. Once on the roof, Metal Sonic began his retreat through the city roofs. Flash was ready to open a heavy fire on, but it moved way too quickly and he couldn't manage to take a good aim on it. He then hid his gun and looked around the crowd.

"Keep calm!" He ordered, "GUN will take it under its control." He then headed to Shadow, "Sir, are you okay?"

"Yes." Shadow answered with a growl, "I'm perfectly fine, Flash." He then headed to the cafe to take his gun, "Take a car." He ordered. Flash think quickly and then he rushed to their car and opened the driver seat door. He was ready to take a seat, but before he did it, Sunset placed a hand on his right shoulder. Flash then looked at her with his left eyebrow lifted up.

"What?" He asked, but before he could react, Sunset attacked him with strong arms and hugged him tightly, thus apologizing for her behavior, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She begged him, "You missed him because of me, it was my fault." Flash then smiled in a satisfaction and hugged her in response as he patted her spine to calm her down, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's fine, Sunset." Flash spoke with her calmly as his smile grew wider, "We can still catch him." They then broke the hug and looked at each other's eyes. Seeing his smile, Sunset smiled in return and blushed slightly, "Mind me to help you two?" She asked him quietly. Flash chuckled awkwardly as he knew that her words sincere, and then he scratched his head.

"What the fuck, Flash?" Shadow's angry voice sounded behind his back. Flash and Sunset made their eyes wide before they turned to the source of the voice, to see Shadow's deadly angry face and burning eyes, "I told you to start the engine. You want him to run away again?" Shadow asked with his voice sounded so angry, that Flash sweat dropped.

"Sorry, sir." He said nervously, "I'm going in!"

Shadow was only about to shook his head disapprovingly and taking his passenger seat. After he closed the door, Flash looked back at Sunset and frowned at her.

"Sorry, Sunset, but I think you couldn't help us." He said with an apologetic tone in his voice, "It's not a simple criminal, as you have seen, it is a robot. You will be an extra person for us, and it may kill you. Sorry."

"It's fine." Sunset said, "Go on and get him." She then pulled her lips onto his, prompting the pegasus to made his eyes wide and blush deeply. After she finished, she looked back into his eyes and smiled again, "For the luck." She said softly. Flash was staring at her with a blank look on his face, as he still didn't believe what just happened, and then he smiled at her awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sunset, I…"

"SENTRY!" Shadow's loud voice called him again, prompting Flash to gasp and jump in fear in front of his boss. He then looked at Sunset nervously and spoke again, "I gotta go. See ya later." He said before he opened the car door and sat in. After he closed the door, he turned to Shadow to meet with Mobian's disapproving look and to see how he's shaking his head from side to side. Flash was only about to grin nervously and giggling awkwardly in return, as he knew why he was looking at him like this.

"Sorry, sir." He said simply. Shadow then sighed and looked forward, "Let's go, you lady's man." He ordered, as his voice sounded calm and balanced. Flash nodded at him and started the engine, "Sir, don't give me wrong, but it's hard for you to understand." He said before he pushed the gas pedal and the car drove slowly through the Canterlot streets, "Maybe I found myself another girlfriend."

"Actually I understand you." Shadow answered before he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a police car flashing lights. He then turned it on and placed on the roof, "But concentrate on work!"

Flash's eyes became wide, as he saw the police flashing lights, "How did you know that it was there?" He asked in amazement.

"The owner of this car named Sweetie Drops, or Bon-Bon as most of the civilians knows her. She's an International Police agent, and Silver's ex-partner." Shadow answered simply and reloaded his gun, and turned his eyes at Flash and grinned, "Now, show me what you got, boy. Try to catch up with this metal ass!"

Flash grinned at him back, "Got it, boss!" He answered with his voice having a tone of coolness and then he looked forward and added more speed.

 _ **(Background Music: Pretty Maids - Future world)**_

Sunset was watching them driving away with a worrying look on her face and still having a light blush on her cheeks, as she kissed him impulsively, and didn't exactly controlled her actions, but her thoughts were not long.

 ***BOOM***

A loud sonic boom sounded on the racetrack that signaled about the racers that rushed nearby. Sunset and the rest of the audience turned to the racetrack side, to see a group of cheering fans and a felt a strong gust of wind.

 **Meanwhile with the racers.**

Athletes ran through the streets of the city. Sonic was in front, Jet was right behind him, and Espio closes the top three. The rest of the athletes were already far behind. Sonic was grinning himself as he saw the crowd standing behind the railings and supported the athletes for they could take their wind. He didn't hear their cheers but he did see their happy faces, just as he rushed right beside them. He was glad that there were so many people around her, who supported him and his competitors, but mostly him. In this last race, he has to show his last finishing spurt and to prove that he's the fastest thing alive. His smirk grew wider, and then he turned his eyes forward to concentrate his attention on the road to prevent any failings.

" _Time to show you who's the boss."_ He thought to himself and started to accelerate. Jet saw his acceleration movement and then he gritted his teeth, by trying not to lose the eye contact with him. He then catches up with Sonic and was now running on his left as they were head to head, completely caught up with each other in speed. But if Sonic still has some forces for the final acceleration, Jet was almost out of his forces as he started to develop a fatigue. Espio was still running behind the two by keeping a short gap behind them as if he was up to something. Only a half of the race remained, and the three had to overcome the five kilometers of distance before they return back to the stadium.

 **With Shadow and Flash.**

 _ **First verse:**_

 _ **In the distant**_

 _ **Far away**_

Superfast sports car drifted through the Canterlot streets with a lightning speed, as the sound of its powerful engine roared over the Canterlot so loud that it was impossible to hear anything if you ride nearby.

 _ **Trying to figure it out**_

Shadow was watching the Canterlot roofs, holding his gun in his right hand as his eyes were trying to catch the Metal's silhouette. He saw the destruction on the building's roofs and he knew where Metal was running, so it was only a matter of time when will they catch him.

 _ **But I can't explain…**_

After a short moment, Shadow saw Metal Sonic is running over the roofs, by jumping itself from one roof to another in a process, and he glared angrily, before looking taking an aim on it, by preparing to shoot him down.

 _ **Now we see it**_

"Flash, add more speed!" He ordered to his partner. Flash did what Shadow said, and pushed the gas pedal harder. The car drove faster and then they equaled with Metal on their position. Shadow then took a better aim and pressed his index finger on the trigger.

 _ **Now we don't**_

Shadow then pulled the trigger and shot just at the moment, when Metal was jumping over the next roof.

 _ **We're floating around**_

The bullet hit Metal Sonic hard, prompting it to lost its balance. He then fell down on the ground.

 _ **In the unknown zone**_

Unluckily for Shadow and Flash, Metal Sonic returned to its feet quickly and rushed away from the two. He started his running through the sidewalks, where there was so full of civilians.

 _ **Watch the starlight**_

 _ **Shooting for the sky**_

Shadow grunted in annoyance as he now couldn't shot him down, because he could hit the innocents person, and then he hid back in the car and took off his gun ammo to check out how much of the bullets he left. There were five bullets remained in his ammo, what prompted him to grunt again and to pull the clip back in gun and to shrug the shudder.

 _ **Reaching out to catch**_

 _ **A piece of Paradise**_

"He runs to the edge of the city." Flash remarked, noting that Metal Sonic runs off to an open space, "I guess it's trying to escape across the freeway."

"Perfect." Shadow commented, "That's where we can shoot it. There's more space to maneuver. Try not to lose sight of it."

Flash just nodded at him and kicked the gas pedal even stronger, prompting the car to rush forward. The two were now closer and closer to the robot since their police light were on and civilian cars quickly drive off in different directions, thus freeing their way.

 _ **Is it true**_

 _ **Or just imaginations**_

 _ **Visions twist around my mind**_

 _ **And brings me shelter from the night**_

Metal Sonic was now almost out of the city and rushed itself on a busy road that descended out of town down the mountain, on which was built Canterlot. Cars braked sharply when seen as a strange stranger crosses the road right in front of them. It played a good game with Metal as it then reached the descent of the mountain, and then he looked back over his left shoulder to see his pursuers. It saw Flash and Shadow already caught up with him and stopped their car on the sidewalk. They then got out of the car quickly and took out their guns. They aimed their guns on Metal Sonic and were ready to shot it down, and end this chase.

 _ **Where do we go**_

 _ **Where do we go from here**_

 _ **When do we finally disappear**_

But Metal Sonic still has another plan. He then looked down on the mountain's descent and after a short moment, it jumped down from the city edge.

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _ **Future world**_

Flash and Shadow both gasped in surprise and rushed after him. As they reached the city edge, they stopped and looked down to see where the robot escaped. They saw him running down on the mountain descent. Flash then grunted and hit the railing hard with his right fist.

"FUCK!" He yelled, "FUCK YOU! YOU WON'T GET EWAY FROM US!" He then glanced at Shadow, "Now what shall we do? I can fly but I couldn't cope with this robot alone."

 _ **There's nothing left to save**_

 _ **They blew it all away**_

 _ **Future world**_

Shadow said nothing, in response, but to growl in annoyance as he just jumped over the railing, "Follow me!" He ordered before he jumped down from the mountain to three hundred meters down. Flash gasped in surprise and looked down to watching Shadow fall. He could say anything about Shadow, but he would never think, that he will commit a suicide just because he failed the mission. He then decided to act quickly and jumped on the railing and spread his wings. Without wasting time in vain, he jumped after Shadow and dived right at him. He was flying fast and was about to catch him before his partner hit the ground. But Shadow, however, landed successfully and rushed after Metal Sonic without taking any single damage.

 _ **Tonight, we're riding out for the final escape.**_

This sight was enough to Flash became shocked and stopped his flight as he hovered over the mountain slope and fixed his eyes on his boss, "Holy sweet mother of Celestia!" He muttered, amazed by GUN agent's skills. But shortly after, he made a serious look and rushed after him. Shadow was running after Metal Sonic with Flash flying shortly behind to him as the pegasus-guy was trying to catch up with hedgehog speed. As they equaled on their position, they looked at each other to see if everything is going according to plan. Exchanging nod the two then turned to catch an eye of Metal and started their pursuit up again. Metal though gave a look of annoyance as he was trying to zip to get away. However, Shadow had stayed hot on Metal's heels with Flash behind him as the two weren't letting the robot out of their sight.

Metal then was able to knock some rocks down to try and get them to stop. As Flash went over Shadow dived straight through using his own moves. The last one almost, but not quite kicking his quills. As he got back on his feet quite quickly and kept his pursuit up.

 _ **Second verse:**_

 _ **Is it heaven**_

 _ **Is it hell**_

In the meantime Sonic and Jet were continuing to race neck and neck. Sonic then turned to Jet and smirked. "You've definitely have gotten better Jet, but don't think I'm losing my title so easily!" He yelled. He then turned his eyes forward for better orientation on Canterlot narrow streets, and to avoid any stumble.

 _ **Is it the afterworld**_

 _ **Or just something else**_

Seeing a turn to the right, he sped down slightly to take a better entrance. But as the three leaders reached the turn, Jet suddenly accelerated and overtook Sonic right on the turn and closed the track right in front of him. Sonic's eyes went wide as he surprised by this. Jet then looked back at Sonic over his shoulder and grinned at him smugly.

 _ **Are we prisoners in Nowhereland**_

 _ **Where darkness is your only friend**_

"You were saying?" He yelled, mocking him, before turning his eyes on the track and accelerating the speed. Sonic saw Jet running away, but he just smirked at him and ran after him to equal his position. Just as he equaled his position with Jet's, he turned his eyes at him.

"Hey, Jet!" He yelled, prompting Jet to look at him questioningly, "Nice move you made. I need to remember."

"Tanks." Jet yelled back and looked forward, "I trained this technique for two months. So you will have a little chance on turns." Sonic was only about to grin devilishly, before speeding up his track and overtaking Jet's position. Jet saw his movement, and even though, he felt a fatigue, he still could keep up with his tempo. He then accelerated as well and took the second position behind Sonic. Espio who was running the third developed a small gap behind the two but still kept the tempo, as he knew that the main fight will be on finishing spurt.

 _ **Kept inside this wall of sleep**_

 _ **Have we fallen into a deep freeze**_

 _ ***BREAKDOWN***_

 _ **Left the wastelands**_

 _ **Broke the lines**_

 _ **Crossed the border to another time**_

In the meantime, Shadow and Flash were still chasing Metal Sonic. The mountain is almost ended and the three were almost on the flat land. Metal Sonic still have a small gap in front of the two, but this gap is becoming smaller and smaller. Shadow and his partner were almost caught up with the robot and when the mountain is finally ended, Shadow found some kind of springboard and jumped into the air sharply. The ground is no longer slowed him down and he took a skydive pose.

 _ **Being drawn by the fates**_

 _ **Who run our destinies**_

A few moments later, Shadow's jump inertia was ended and he started to fall down on the arc, and soon he caught up with Metal Sonic's position. Just as he catch him up, he took a tight grip around Metal's body, prompting the robot to finally lose his balance. Metal Sonic fell down on the ground and they both rolled head over heels since the inertia of the speed hasn't yet ceased.

 _ **Stranded in a state of life**_

 _ **Where dreams become reality**_

Shadow then released his grip and regrouped himself. He made a somersault in the air before he landed on the ground in a superhero pose. Looking at Metal Sonic, Shadow saw the robot was still rolling on the ground by inertia. But it didn't take long as Metal Sonic then crashed into a nearby building. It made a hole in the wall and disappeared inside. Shadow then stood up and rushed into the building to finish this chase. Flash flew behind him after a short moment.

 _ **Where do we go**_

 _ **Where do we go from here**_

 _ **When do we finally disappear**_

Back in a Ten's race, Sonic and his opponents remained only a third of the race and just three kilometers away from the stadium.

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _ **Future world**_

Sonic's face flashed a victorious grin, because this is the moment when he needs to use his trademark spectacular movement. Without any delay, he performed the final acceleration. A powerful sonic boom exploded as he started to making a gap between him and his opponents.

 _ **There's nothing left to save**_

 _ **They blew it all away**_

 _ **Future world**_

" _Oh, just look at this."_ Commentator's voice spoke, " _That's was exactly what we were waiting for Sonic the Hedgehog. Massive attack. Massive acceleration, that leaving the opponents far behind his back. In this way, he won all of his gold medals."_ Jet was helplessly staring with wide eyes on how Sonic is running away from them, stealing another gold medal in his career, " _Just look at Jet the Hawk's face. I don't think that he's strongly upset by the loss of his next, because he has nine medals of this championship, six of which were gold, but does he really just give Sonic the way to leave him behind again?"_

 _ **Tonight we're riding on the final escape**_

 _ **In troubled times**_

 _ **We saw the writing on the wall**_

Leaving Jet and Espio far behind, Sonic was staring at his fans who supported him and was smirking at them victoriously, by waving his hand at them as if gritting them and thanking for their support.

 _ **We heard the fools**_

 _ **Who brought the human race to fall**_

" _Jet the Hawk have thirty-seven medals of the world championships, but only this his last championship turned out to be golden for him. But now we see that all the predictions come true, and Sonic runs to its twenty-fourth gold medal of the world champion. What a technique. What movements. Nobody in the world can do this except him."_

 _ **We'll build another generation**_

Sonic then looked forward when he gave his regards to his fans, and then he made his eyes wide when he saw hairpin bend. He then tried to slow down his tempo for better entrance, but his speed was too high and then he skidded into a turn, and he fell on the pavement and crashed into a fence.

 _ **And not destroy the God creation**_

 _ ***GUITAR SOLO***_

" _OH SWEET GODS OF CHAOS!"_ The TV-commentator yelled in shock, " _IT'S JUST UNBELIEVABLE! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CRASHES! WHAT A SENSATION?"_

Sonic stood up and grabs his left leg as he felt the pain his muscles.

" _Sweet mother of Celestia."_ His colleague spoke as he shocked as well, " _This is the biggest sensation over all the championships ever. His main opponents now have a chance to compete with him for the gold medal. What a shame for Sonic."_

Sonic turned and saw Espio and Jet were almost near the turn and made a disappointed glare on himself. Jet and Espio entered the turn perfectly, by leaving Sonic behind, but the blue hedgehog rushed after them, by ignoring his pain. This is not the moment when he could give up. He quickly caught up with them in his position and equaled with Jet. He gritted his teeth, as the pain in his leg was too hard, but he tried not to pay the attention to it.

" _Nope, Sonic is still in the game, but his movements are not that great as it was before his crash. He can keep up with Jet, but now he acts more carefully to prevent another crash. They left only one kilometer before they reach the stadium, but now Sonic faced with a serious competition first time in his career."_

" _I agree, my friend. His eternal rival Jet Hawk also is fighting on equal terms with Sonic for the first time in his life."_

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _ **Future world**_

The three athletes then reached the stadium and ran through the entrance.

 _ **There's nothing left to save**_

 _ **They blew it all away**_

 _ **Future world**_

The crowd exploded into applause when they saw the three leaders already entered the stadium to the final lap. Our main fans saw this and exploded in cheers as well.

"SONIC, COME ON!" Rainbow Dash yelled in full voice power, "YOU STILL CAN DO IT!"

The only person who remained quiet was Trixie, who simply watched the race with a concerned look on her face and held her fingers crossed.

 _ **Tonight we're riding on the final escape**_

 _"And now the athletes at the stadium. They still make one final lap around the stadium, before they cross the finish line. Jet and Sonic are running nose to nose. And so, whether the continued stability of the past eight championships or Jet still take revenge, and be able to win at the top ten for the first time in his career?"_

 _ **Take your chances**_

 _ **Turn the key**_

Jet and Sonic were still running in a perfect line and were nose to nose in this race. Both of them were breathing heavily and held their teeth bared and gritted as the two were almost out of the energy. The two reached the turn before the final straight. But as the two were so into each other, something unbelievable happened.

 _ **Open up the doors**_

 _ **To another history**_

" _OH, GODS, LOOK AT THIS."_

 _ **Here's no questions**_

" _OH MY GOSH, ESPIO THE CHAMELEON IS ATTEMPTING TO TAKE A LEADER'S POSITION!"_

 _ **No demands**_

Espio took the outside track position and started to overtake the two main opponents, shocking everyone, audience, TV-viewers and Rainbow Dash, who fell silent instantly and stared at the remaining race in shock. Sonic and Jet saw Espio is overtaking them and their eyes grew wide as a dishes. Espio was the first one who entered the last straight and became a race leader. His powerful finishing spurt was too strong for tired Jet and Sonic to keep up with him.

 _ **Here's the future**_

 _ **This is wonderland**_

" _HE TAKES A LEAD! HE'S FORWARD! THERE'S ONLY ONE HUNDRED METERS REMAINS AND…"_ Espio crossed a finishing like on first place, " _HE'S WINNING! ESPIO THE CHAMELEON IS NEW WORLD CHAMPION!"_ Jet and Sonic are crossing a finishing line in the second place, " _WHAT A SENSATION! THIS IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING UNBELIEVABLE! Sonic the hedgehog and Jet the Hawk remained only on the second place both. Espio's rush as so sudden that they even stopped fighting for the medal."_

 _ **(Music ended)**_

The race was finally over and the new world champion, Espio stood in front of the raging crowd with a calm, but somehow happy look on his face, having a half smile on the right corner of his lips. He then folded his arms and bowed to the audience who greeted him with the explosion of cheers.

Back with our heroes, the silent reigned between them, as they didn't believe in what they saw. Especially shocked was Rainbow Dash whose face switched to blank.

"Sonic lost?" She asked herself in shock.

"Equalled with Jet?" Silver caught her thoughts.

"Espio won?" Twilight joined the two.

"WHAT?" RD, AJ, Silver, Rarity, Twilight, Starlight, Cadence, Shining, Manic, Pinkie, and Flurry Heart shouted in unison. They all then turned to Trixie, who was standing silent and wore a happy smile on her face, unbelievably happy for her BF, as he eyes were filled with tears of joy. After a short moment, she rushed down on the stairs to congratulate him on victory. The rest of the company remained silent and fixed their eyes on Trixie. They then exchanged glances with each other as if asking about what is going on.

In the meantime, Trixie ran down the stairs, and then she jumped over the fence and rushed at Espio with opened arms. As she ran up to him she attacked him with a strong embrace and cuddled as tight as she only could. Espio gladly returned the hug. He could hear her crying into his shoulder, but he knew that it was tears of joy. He tightened his grip, and caressed his girl, by trying to calm her down.

Sonic and Jet were still watching at him in shock, as they still didn't believe, that he actually won and left them in the second place. The two were so busy with fighting each other that they missed his attack and had nothing to do with this. But they still were glad for Espio somehow, because after seventeen years this was his first victory. They smirked and looked at each other to shrug it off.

"Well, looks like the strongest have won today." Sonic stated in his trademark cocky tone.

"Yeah…" Jet said as he sighed himself weary, "Well, how about to leave for another two years?" He asked him, in somehow awkward tone in his voice.

"It sounds like a good idea for me." Sonic said, scratching his neck, "Let's go congratulate him." The two then headed to Espio ad Trixie to congratulate their chameleon friend with his well-deserved victory.

 **Back to our heroes.**

Twilight was staring at this with a sad smile on her face, because now she lost her money to Trixie, and then she sat back in her seat and took out her phone. But her phone rang suddenly. She made a happy smile on her face as she saw that it was Fluttershy, who called her. She then pressed the answer button and placed a phone to her right ear.

"Yes, Fluttershy? She asked.

 **To Fluttershy.**

The yellow pony-girl was sitting in a helicopter passenger seat, while Tails was sitting in a pilot seat, by wearing a police-style sunglasses over his eyes.

"Um… hello Twilight." Fluttershy spoke on her phone, "I'm just wanted to say that I'm heading to Canterlot. How's the race moving on?"

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight smirked, "Oh, it's over, Fluttershy." She said jokingly, "You will never believe in what I'm going to say. Espio have won the race."

 **To Fluttershy.**

"*gasp*... Really?" Fluttershy said with wide eyes as she gasped in shock, "Wow. What a surprise." She then smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry for not being there. I forgot my purse and had to return back to the factory. But Mr. Prower took me in his helicopter."

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight giggled, "Awww… It's fine, Fluttershy." he said jokingly, "We're waiting for you anyway. Come here quickly, I still need to hear what you say about the factory."

 **To Fluttershy.**

"You should say yes, Twilight." Fluttershy recommended, "This factory have so many advances that refusing can consider as a foolish decision."

 **To Twilight.**

Twilight sighed over her friend's recommendations, and nodded herself, "Well, if you have nothing to worry about, then I am not worrying as well." She smiled, "Get yourself here as fast as you can. We're waiting for you. And Mr. Prower."

 **To Fluttershy.**

"Oh, okay Twilight." Fluttershy said, as her face covered in blush, "See you soon. Bye." She then hangs out the phone and hid it back to her purse. She glanced at Miles, "Um, Mr Prower. How long it take to reach Canterlot?"

Tails looked at her in a rearview mirror, "It will take about fifteen minutes." He answered as his voice sounded kindly and friendly, "As much as I heard from your conversation, you're going to the race?" He asked, prompting Fluttershy to smile and nod at him, "Yes." She answered, "All of my friends will be there."

Tails nodded at her with a smile and looked forward to watching where he's flying, "It's awesome." HE said, "I am heading there for the same reason as you. My best friend is a competitor for the ten. I promised him to go there, but I got late again… *sigh*... Now I have to apologize to him. Again."

Fluttershy smiled and sat closer to the pilot seat, "It's fine, Miles." She said kindly, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think he won't take an offense on you." Miles chuckled at her friendly and looked at her back over his left shoulder, "I hope you're right." He said and looked forward. He then made his eyes wide when he saw a column of smoke on his right.

"What the hell?" He asked himself. Fluttershy raised her eyebrows in question and looked to where he was looking. She gasped seeing a column and spoke with having a frightened tone in her voice, "What is it?" She asked, "A fire?"

"I don't know." Miles answered, "But I'm sure that we need to check this out." He said and looked back at her, "Hold on tight." He said, before turning control wheel to the right.

* * *

 **Phew. Guys, you cannot imagine how hard this chapter was given to me. But whatever...**

 **Leave me a review, and fave and follow if you like this story. The next chapter will take even more of action and more of drama. Big thanks to NSH for helping me with this chapter. See ya in the next chapter, and until then it's BlockHeadGreen1189 wish you all the best, and STAY IN POWER!**


	9. Last Day of Harmony

**Hello, guys. I'm back.**

 **This time without long A/N. Because this chapter will starts the most interesting events of the first part of this story. Action, Drama, Intrigue, and Violence will be soon.**

 **I hope you won't be disappointed.**

* * *

Chapter #9 - Last Day of Harmony.

-/-/-/-

Tails landed his helicopter on a flat hilltop, about three hundred meters away from the pillar of smoke. He then opened the door and ran outside, before heading closer to the passenger seats doors and opening the door for Fluttershy. The pony-girl came out of the helicopter and took a hold of her hair. She then looked at her companion with a worrying look on her face and spoke.

"Miles, are you sure you need me there?" She asked him loudly, by trying to shout down the loud sound of the propellers, "I mean, I can wait here." Tails then shook his head confidently, hinting that he doesn't like this idea somehow, "No, Fluttershy." He yelled, "We have to go together. Besides, it would be wrong to force you to wait here." He then took a fire extinguisher and closed the helicopter door. The two then backed away from the transport for a short distance and Miles pointed his remote control and pressed the button to turn off the engine. The helicopter propellers then stopped spinning slowly, and the two exchanged glances with each other.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked him again, by having some doubts about his decision. But Miles just gave her a confident nod, by implying that he's not going refuse from his words, "Definitely." He said and the two headed to the source of the smoke with quick steps.

Several minutes later the two were heading over the hill slope down to the road where they saw the smoke pillar. Tails was wearing a deadly serious look on his face as he concerned about what happened there. Fluttershy was heading slowly behind him, obviously being frightened somehow, but still followed her companion, as she simply has nothing else to do, and of course she has no words to argue with him. As the two finally reached the road, their eyes became wide as they noticed a huge hole in the middle of the road from where a thick column of black smoke rose into the sky. Tails then ran over to the hole and used a fire extinguisher to put out the flames, blazing inside the hole, and only when the smoke cleared, he hunched down in front of it to inspect it carefully. Just then, Fluttershy walked over to him and stood on his right, as her frightened, but somehow curious eyes fixed on the hole.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure." Miles answered her question, as he then stood up and looked at her by frowning deeply, "It seems that the rocket hit here." he and Fluttershy then scanned the surrounding area to see what was the goal of the attackers, "But why? There's nothing here." The two then glanced back at the hole and Miles sighed again, "It just does not make any sense. Why waste the ammunition on by punching a hole in the road? It was a rhetorical question."

Fluttershy nodded, as her own eyes fixed on the hole as well, "I understand." She said before she rose her eyes and looked at the roadside next to the hole. Her eyes then grew wide, when she spotted traces of tires and she gasped and ran over to the roadside. Miles was surprised by her actions and ran over to her to find out what was going on.

"Fluttershy?" He called her out. Fluttershy did not answer. When she reached the curb, she saw the bus with her friends lying on the bottom of the ravine. She gasped in horror, and then she ran down to help them. Tails stopped just stood on the edge of the curb, where Fluttershy. Seeing the bus at the bottom of the ravine, he gasped in dismay, realizing that the situation is bad, "Oh, gods ..." he muttered to himself, and then he ran down to help Fluttershy with the injured people.

Fluttershy ran down to the bus and saw her hippie friend lying next to the bus unconscious. She hunched down over Treehugger and checked her pulse to be sure that she's alive. She could feel some rhythmic taps through her friend's skin, and that was a relief for her as she realized that her friend was fine. Fluttershy then lifted Treehugger's unconscious body onto her knees and scanned her to find some wounds. Her clothes were torn and her body is covered with bruises. Fluttershy saw a small laceration on her shoulder, but the wound didn't appear to be fatal. Treehugger then opened her eyes slowly as she moaned herself in pain and shock. Seeing Fluttershy's turquoise eyes, the hippie pony smiled at her happily. Fluttershy smiled in response, noticing Treehugger returned to her senses.

"Fluttershy…" Treehugger spoke weakly.

"Treehugger, please don't move." Fluttershy spoke worryingly, "Your shoulder is a heavy wound. I have to disinfect it.", as she finished her thought, Tails's silhouette did finally reach the two. The fox-guy then hunched down to Treehugger as he was worried as much as Fluttershy was. Seeing Treehugger wounded and covered in burses, he became even more worried and spoke with her.

"Treehugger? What happened?" He asked her with a concerned tone in his voice, prompting Treehugger to turn her eyes at him as she smiled at him, by trying to say that she was fine, "Oh, doctor…" She moaned weakly, "I don't know. It happened so quickly, that I didn't even saw what it was… It's… just… something threw the bus in the air and…" She didn't finish her thoughts, as she winced herself in pain and her eyes closed sharply. Fluttershy then decided to take the situation into her own hands and looked at her Mobian friend with a confident frown.

"Miles. I must disinfect her wound." She spoke with a tone of confidence in her voice, "I need bandages and hydrogen peroxide." Tails looked at her in awe at first, as he never knew that she's a medic. But then he frowned in response and nodded. He then pulled out the peroxide and bandages from his left tail and gave it to Fluttershy, "Do what you need, Fluttershy. I'll check the others." He said before he stood up and walked over to the bus. He then jumps on the top of the overturned bus and ducked inside the opened door to check the others. In the meantime, Fluttershy started to treat the wound of her friend.

Miles was now inside the bus and looked down over the driver's seat. He saw Discord's unconscious body lying on the driver seat window. He was fine, though, but his body still have a couple of bruises and scratches. The fox-guy then crawled himself over to Discord and placed his arm on his neck to check his pulse. He could feel some rhythmic taps through Discord's skin and then he smirked himself before he gave him a good slap on his left cheek. This prompted Discord to wake up sharply and open his eyes wide.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…" He yelled, "Please don't kill me! I'll do everything for you, just don't kill me and my friends… well, okay, you may kill some of my friends, but..." He then silenced as he found himself on his driver's seat and still inside the bus, but the bus was in a weird position because on his left he saw nothing but a ground and shattered glass. When he looked at his right he saw Miles's concerned expression on his face.

"Let me help you up." The fox-guy said as he stretched his left arm at him. Discord nodded at him as his eyes were scared slightly and then he grabbed Tails's arm. Miles then spun his tails as a propeller and then took off smoothly as he pulled himself up to the outside. He soared over the bus, holding Discord by the arm and landed him beside the bus. He then landed next to him and took a hold of Discord's cheeks and observed him for injuries.

"Ouch…" Discord moaned, prompting Miles to frown at him, "Hold still." He ordered, observing Discord, "You don't have any serious wounds." He then patted his left cheek softly and looked into his eyes, "Now listen to me…" He then pulled out his smartphone and handed it to Discord, "I need you to call the rescue service. Call to them and tell about what happened. I'll check on the rest." Discord nodded at him, and then he called the 911 number and placed a phone to his ear.

Tails then nodded himself and stood up. He then jumped on the top of the bus and headed to the bus entrance to help the others. Fluttershy was looking at him with a thankful smile on her face as she was glad to see someone's helping her. Miles, though, didn't see her smile as he was too busy with helping the other environmentalists to get out of the bus. He ducked inside the bus and walked over to the rest of the commission members. He then stopped himself in front of the seats and looked at the rest of the passengers.

"Ladies?" He called them out, "Does anybody hear me?"

"Ow…"

"I think I broke something…"

Miles sighed in relief as he heard their painful voices and then he went over to them, "Don't worry, it will be over soon." He said softly as he hunched down over one of the environmentalists and helped her to return back to her feet, "There we go."

 **To Shadow.**

At the foot of the mountain, there was an abandoned building beside which, you can see the dark Mobian hedgehog and the orange Equestrian pegasus, by sneaking out around the building walls. The two were now working in a stealth mode as they were walking near the walls and picked up their ears to hear their robot enemy's sounds. The two then stopped themselves near the entrance door and then Shadow frowned deeply and bared his teeth as he heard the clanking of metal structures. He then glanced at Flash and gestured him to stay behind and prepare his gun. Flash nodded and rose his gun to the eye level as he leaned himself on the wall. Shadow returned his gaze at the entrance door and prepared his gun as well. But just before the two were ready to burst inside the building, Metal Sonic arm break through the wall right over Flash's left shoulder, what prompted him to open his eyes wide as he froze in shock. Shadow glanced back at his partner as he heard what happened, but before he could do anything, Metal Sonic grabbed Flash by the neck and dragged him inside the building through the wall.

"Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Flash yelled himself, and as he appeared inside the building, he found himself in Metal Sonic's arm who was holding him by the neck and slowly clenched his claws, trying to break the neck of his opponent. Flash could feel his lungs almost out of the air and took an attempt to get rid off Metal's stronghold, but he couldn't do anything with its hold since he was just a creation made of flesh and bones.

 ***BANG***

He heard a loud gunshot, and after a moment the bullet hit hard into Metal's arm, thus damaging Metal's arms control system. His claws opened wide and released Flash's neck. The pegasus-guy fell onto the ground and grabbed his own neck by coughing hard to fill the air loss.

In the meantime, Metal Sonic threw his digital eyes at Shadow and noticed the dark hedgehog staring at him with a glare and pointing a .50 cal Deagle at him which barrel let out some smoke. Metal then turned his body at Shadow completely and his self-repairing system fixed the damage that was in his left arm and then he walked over to Shadow. The dark Mobian thought quickly and opened a heavy fire on Metal Sonic. All the bullets hit the target, but none of the bullets stopped him from his movement and when the gap between them closed, Metal Sonic attempted to strike him with his claws, but Shadow dodged the strike and jumped to the right. He landed near the eastern wall and looked back at Metal Sonic, as he started to reload his gun. The robot-hedgehog though didn't change his program and rushed at Shadow again, but at this time Shadow didn't manage to dodge as he threw the gun away from and grabbed Metal's claws, by trying to prevent this deadly strike. He hit the wall hard with by holding Metal Sonic's cold weapon with both arms as his claws aimed right at Shadow's face. Slowly, but he started to lose this fight and claws moved toward his eyes slowly.

In the meantime, Flash has finally recovered his air losses and opened his eyes wide. He saw Shadow was in a big trouble and struggling from fighting Metal Sonic back. He then looked around to see if there's anything he could do. Seeing Shadow's gun, Flash rushed over to it and grabbed it.

Shadow was more difficult to deter Metal Sonic's struggles, as its claws were now only a few inches away from his eyes. He then decided to refuse the instructions, and his body was then slowly shone with a crimson aura that covered him from head to toe. He then glared at Metal Sonic and felt more power in his arms. Struggling, Shadow started to fight the hedgehog robot back as he moved his claws away from his own eyes and now they both turned on equal.

 ***BANG***

Another gunshot sounded on the right and its bullet hit Metal Sonic hard on the head. Metal lost his grip and rocked to the left as he backed away from Shadow. The electrical charges covered his head and then he turned his digital eyes at Flash. He saw the pegasus-guy pointing the gun at him and glaring wildly like a wolf, but then he decided to change his goal and moved toward the young guard. But just as it made one step, Shadow hit him hard on the knee, thus breaking his leg mechanism instantly. Just as Metal Sonic falls to his knees, Shadow took the situation into his own hands and then he grabbed Metal Sonic's head and began to twist it. After one twist, Shadow struggled and torn Metal's head off his body, prompting a short circuit and Metal's headless body to crack with the electricity charges and twitching it. The headless robot then gave one last crack and fell down on the floor, broken.

Seeing this, Flash made a deep gulp both surprised and scared. Now he knew a lot of new things about his Mobian partner, and though, on one hand, he was amazed, but on the other hand, he was scared, as he knew now, what Shadow could do with him really. After he raised his eyes up he was staring at Shadow in awe as he saw his newfound boss covered in a menacing crimson aura and holding Metal's head in his left hand. Shadow, in turn, looked at his young partner with a calm and balanced look on his face as if didn't surprise by his reaction. He then walked over to him and stretched out right arm. Flash accepted his help and grabbed Shadow's arm. As Shadow returned his pegasus bud back on the feet, he sighed at him sadly and narrowed his eyes, since now Flash knows the secret that only Luna knew among the Equestrians.

"I'm sorry for you had to see it." He said darkly, but at the same time, sadly, "And it will be better if you won't tell anyone about it, alright?", Flash smirked at him and nodded, thus letting him know that he will keep this in a secret, "Sure thing, sir." He answered before he handed him a gun, "Your gun." He said. Shadow smirked at him in response and hid his gun inside the holster. He then stopped shining and returned to normal still smirking at his young partner.

"Great job with helping me, boy." He spoke, prompting Flash to smile in embarrassment, "Not only you managed to keep up with me, but also you showed yourself as a good partner and stuff. Listen here. I need a new partner on my missions." Flash's eyes became wide as he realized of what Shadow is hinting at, "You proved yourself as a good assistant, though you got distracted by shit sometimes, but overall, I'm very impressed with you. How about to join GUN?"

Flash didn't answer him, though. His eyes were shocked, and his heart filled with happiness because it's not only a resolve of his problem with Twilight and Cadence, but it also an answer to take his place in this world. His face then shone with a happy childish smile, and then he frowned at Shadow hard and bared his teeth, but not because of anger, but because he wanted to hold back his tears of joy. The pegasus-guy then stood at attention and saluted to Shadow, thus implying that he's ready for service, thus prompting Shadow to chuckle over his behavior.

"Sir, it will be an honor for me, sir!" Flash yelled as a soldier as his eyes shed some tears. Shadow nodded at him smirking, "At ease." He said calmly and quietly. Flash felt relief as he then took a deep breath to calm his nerves down. He then smiled at Shadow once again, as if thanking him for such an honor.

"Thank's, boss." He said simply, "I won't let you down." Shadow winked at him, still smirking, "I'll give you the best recommendations." He said before the two looked at the Metal's head, "So what should we do with this?" Flash asked Shadow with a note of coolness in his voice, "We'll take this thing back to the stadium and give it to the programmers to find out about who sent it here." Shadow answered simply before he took out his phone and called dialed Luna's phone number. He then raised the phone closer to his ear.

 **Back in the stadium.**

Luna and Celestia were still sitting in their chairs and watching the competition going while their faces still wore these worried looks. But Celestia seemed much calmer than Luna, since the Night Princess keeps her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around herself as she rubbed her shoulders softly, by trying to calm her nerves. That's when she heard the sound of the phone call. She opened her eyes wide and pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket. She then glanced at the screen and gasped softly as she saw it was Shadow who called her. She then pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Shadow?" She spoke with a quiet and concerned tone in her voice, but loud enough for Celestia could hear that.

" _The mission accomplished, Your Highness. The robot is eliminated."_ Shadow's voice sounded on the phone dynamics, prompting the Night Princess to sigh in relief and to smile thankfully. She then looked at Celestia and the Sun Princess smiled in response and nodded as she understood that Shadow coped with a mission. She then stood up and walked over to her little sister and then she patted her right shoulder and winked at her, before heading toward the exit door to present the medals to the winners of the race. Luna was watching her sister walking away, still smiling beautifully and then she looked at the stadium field and spoke with Shadow.

"Great job, Shadow." She said softly, "Thank you for your help. Go back to the VIP section. You and your partner deserved some credit for your job."

" _We'll do."_ Shadow answered on the phone, " _We took his head. There's a lot of data. Give it to your programmers, and they found out who sent it. This will facilitate the investigation."_

"Alright." Luna answered, and then her smile shone brightly and she blushed in embarrassment as she bit her lip, "And Shadow… There's one more thing…"

" _What is it?"_ Shadow asked.

"I have one thing I want to discuss with you. And it's very private." Luna answered tenderly by wearing a loving smile on her face, "Don't delay yourself from going here. I am waiting for you." She then hangs out the phone and hid it back in her jeans pocket. She then smiled softly and fixed her eyes on the stadium, by resting her head in her left hand.

 **Back to Flash and Shadow.**

Shadow was still holding his phone near the ear by thinking over Luna's words and wore a confused look on his face. He then lowered the phone and looked on the screen to see her sexy photo as a background picture. He then sighed and glanced at Flash, but he frowned at him when he saw the pegasus boy was grinning at him mockingly. Knowing where this is going, Shadow gave him a warning gesture as if saying, that he will punch him in the face if Flash will say at least one word.

"Don't say this again, or you can forget about your perspectives." He said with a warning tone in his voice, but Flash didn't give up and simply spread his arms to the sides, "Oh, come on." He said, "As if no one noticed. I saw how she hugging you back in the park, and now you have your photo on your phone screen. You have a crush on her, don't you?"

Shadow then sighed in defeat, as he shook his head, "No, boy. Crush is a vile and vulgar word used by youth." He said as his voice sounded balanced and calm, "I love her, and she loves me. That's all the story.", Flash's face switched to blank when Shadow spoke about it, "What?" He asked confused, "What makes you think that?" He then sighed when he remembered Luna's teasings toward Shadow back in the stadium, and then he narrowed his eyes in jealous, "So, it was you? You visited her two years ago in the palace?"

"Uh-huh. And I hope you're a smart boy and I don't need to explain, why I visited her." Shadow said with a frown and then he looked at the Metal Sonic's head, "Alright, let's get back to Canterlot. We have a lot of work to do.", But that's when something unexpected happened again. Metal's eyes started to blink and his head dynamics uttered some squeaks as a morse code. Shadow and Flash made their eyes wide when the head started to make these strange actions.

"What is going on?" Flash asked.

"I don't know." Shadow answered, "This is definitely something new." The Metal Sonic's head then stopped blinking and squeaking as it then turned off and uttered one small crack of the electricity, before the white smoke started to come out of its ears. Flash was confused by this, but Shadow groaned in anger as this thing means that Metal is self-destructed. He then threw the head somewhere he didn't care, thus confusing his partner even more. As their eyes have met again, Shadow was ready to explain his actions, but that's when another unexpected thing happened. A bunch of gunshots sounded from under the floor, prompting the two to turn to the source of the noise. They saw the bullets flew out from under the ground on a circle trajectory. Just as the gunshots were over, Shadow and Flash looked at each other again, as if knowing what is going to happen. Next, the ground cracked, and falls under their feet and the two fell under the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAA…" They yelled themselves loudly, but when they hit the ground, Shadow landed correctly on his feet in a superagent pose, while Flash collapsed on his ass and grunted in pain.

"Aaarrrrggghhhh…" He grunted as he opened his eyes and stood up sharply, as he frowned in annoyance and stood up. He then started to rub his own ass as he looked up to the hole in the floor through which they fall through. He then growled again and looked at Shadow as he walked over to him still rubbing his own ass.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice, "What an idiot would actually do that?" He then silenced as he saw Shadow's glare and how his boss was staring at the darkness in front of him. Flash's eyes became wide and then he slowly turned his gaze to where Shadow was looking. What he saw caused him to gasp quietly in fright. He saw how a dozens of pairs of red digital eyes was staring at the two through the basement darkness. Flash recognized these digital eyes and then he took out his gun and was ready to open a fire on them.

"No." Shadow ordered to him, prompting the pegasus boy to look at his hedgehog partner with wide eyes to see him now standing up slowly, and his eyes still fixed on the darkness, "This is not your fight, Flash. Listen to me very careful. Go back to the stadium, go to the Princesses and tell them to evacuate the stadium audience immediately, and let them declare a state of emergency. I think that this not all that hide here." Flash, though, frowned at him and shook his head, "No!" He said, "I won't leave you to fight alone! We're partners remember?"

Shadow looked at him still frowning, as his body covered by this crimson aura, "Do what I say!" He ordered as his voice still sounded calm and balanced, "If you don't have time to warn them, this could end badly. Go!" He then looked at the robots, as he stood up to his full height, "I'll hold them!", Hearing this, Flash wanted to protest, but he knew that Shadow was right, so after that he backed away slowly, before stopping under the hole and spreading his wings. He threw one last gaze on his boss and his face appeared a sad look since he thought that Shadow might not get out of this basement alive, but he knew that the time is short.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Flash said, prompting Shadow to open his eyes wide in shock since he heard this phrase only once. It happened in the ARK colony sixty-seven years ago, and he never spoke to anybody about this incident. He then turned around to take a look at his young partner, but only to see that he's gone now and there was nobody in there. Shadow became puzzled after these words. What was it? A hallucination? But he didn't haunt by these for fifteen years and healed himself a long time ago from this psychological trauma. One thing he knew for sure, he has to figure out from where Flash did get these words. He then frowned again and looked at the squad of robots to see that they slowly armed their weapons and aimed at him. This caused a smirk on Shadow's face as he then removed his inhibitor rings from his wrists and hid it in his jacket's inner pocket. After that, his crimson aura shone brightly and his eyes painted to dark crimson color. He then got into a fighting stance as if accepting their challenge.

"Maybe it sounds strange ..." He spoke with his voice have a strong not of coolness, "... but I missed you so much." After he finished his phrase, he rushed at robots in a full speed.

 **Back in the stadium.**

In the meantime, In rooms under the stands, Sonic, Jet, and Espio preparing for the ceremony. Now they were dressed in overalls sports like pilots overalls. Sonic's overall was light blue, Jet's was green, and Espio's was black. The three were now with Manic, Dash, and Trixie, who came down to them to congratulate them on a great race and to give some credits to Espio, who unexpectedly became a new World Champion. Though, Espio was calm and balanced and didn't take this win seriously. Of course, he was glad because of winning, but his happiness was slightly different compared to Trixie, who was still hugging her BF and snuggling to him from behind as tight as she could with her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe it." Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she was still in a state of shock, "This finishing spurt, in the end, was so powerful. How did you even do that?" Espio looked at her smirking as his arms crossed in the chest area, "Well, I just stayed behind, and then I chose the best moment to attack and took advantage of it." He said in his trademark calm manner, and then he glanced at Sonic with somehow sad smile on his face, "But to be fair, is you wouldn't fall, Sonic, then I would never win.", Sonic, though, chuckled slightly and waved it off, "Nah… Don't think about it, man." He said, "You won deservedly, Esp. Whatever we discussed, I still fall." He then winked at him, "You went to this medal for seventeen years, and you've won deservedly."

"I agree." Jet agreed, also grinning, "But I think it is useless to try to persuade you to stay in professional sports."

"No, guys." Espio said, still grinning as he started stroking the elegant hands of the girl, "I have more important things that I would like to do." He then glanced at Trixie to see her rosy eyes was looking at him lovingly. Manic, who was staring at the two with a wide grin on his face, chuckled slightly as he looked at his brother and grinned more, "He will teach Trixie some ninja skills. If you know what I mean." He said jokingly, prompting Sonic to chuckle in response, but after a short moment, Manic's smartphone rang loudly, what prompted him to wide his eyes. He then took his phone and pressed the answer button before he raised it to her ear.

"Yeah?" He asked, but only to smile happily, "Mom. Hello. Did you see the race?", He then nodded, "Well, of course, he's here... *nods*... Yep, I'll give the phone to him." He then handed the phone to Sonic, and winked at him, "It's mom." He said. Sonic nodded back and raised the phone to his ear, "Hello, mom." He greeted his mother.

" _Oh, Sonic. I'm so sorry for your defeat."_ Aleena's voice sounded from the dynamic, but Sonic chuckled simply in response as he wasn't really upset for this defeat, "Oh, it's fine, mom." He said kindly and walked to the side to have a talk with his mom, "Espio was the strongest today and well… *sigh*... he deserved this victory. And honestly, I have nothing to do. Have you seen this rush? Nothing could compare with this."

" _Oh, I've seen this."_ Aleena responded, " _It was definitely amazing. But your crash… It... well… I hope you're okay, honey."_ Sonic smiled warmly over his mother's concern, " _Your_ _crash_ _looked hard."_

"I'm totally fine, mom." Sonic said, "I have only a small bruise, but nothing serious. BTW, wait for the guests on this weekend."

" _What? You going to Mobotropolis on this weekend?"_ Aleena asked as her voice sounded enthusiastically, " _That's great, honey. Will Rainbow Dash goes with you?"_

"Sure thing, mom." Sonic said, "Where do you think she could go?" He then suddenly heard the white noise as the connection suddenly broke. Much to Sonic's eyes went wide, "Mom?" He called, "Mom do you hear me?" He then looked at the phone and saw the connection showed five points. This puzzled him the most as he then humphed and went back to the others still having a questioning look on his face. Rainbow and the others saw his face, and the pegasi-girl then spoke.

"What's the matter Sonic?" She asked. Sonic looked at her and shrugged, "Dunno." He said simply, "Connection was lost for some reason." He then handed the phone to Manic, "Maybe they have some problems?" Manic shrugged as he looked at his phone screen and started to dial his mother's number. That's when he received the message from her and grinned himself widely as he started to read it out loud, "Oh, she wrote a message… Hmmm… Dear Sonic, please forgive this but, it seems that we have some connection problems. Please come to us as fast as you could, we'll be waiting for you. Mom." He then grinned at his brother as he hid his phone back inside his jeans pockets, "Ahhh… So you decided to visit your birth home finally?" He asked him mockingly. This prompted Rainbow Dash to gasp awkwardly. Sonic, though, didn't see that and threw his arm around Manic's shoulders, "Well, I can't just ignore my mom's plea now can I?" He asked, prompting his brother to chuckle again.

" _ **All the medalists for 10 km race, please pass to enter the field to the beginning of the awards ceremony."**_ Speaker's voice boomed over the room, what prompted the friends' company to turn their eyes to the right. Jet then sighed and glanced at Espio and Sonic.

"I think it's time." He said, prompting the others to nod at him. Trixie then released Espio and their eyes have met again, "Trixie's so proud of you." She said tenderly. Espio then kissed her hand, and winked at her, "See ya soon." He said, before heading toward the field entrance. Trixie was watching at him still smiling softly and then she headed with Manic back to their seats. Jet followed Espio shortly after, but Sonic didn't as he shot a questioning look seeing his girl's nervous look. He then walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder as he looked inside her rosy eyes.

"Dash?" He called her out, "What is it?", Dash sighed herself sadly and looked at him with a look of shame on her face, "I just heard Manic say that you're going to your mother." She said quietly, prompting Sonic to smirk at her, "Oh, come on." He said jokingly, "You're still nervous about our last visit?" Dash sighed, "Well… yes." She whispered, "I was totally screwed up when I got drunk… and… *sigh*... I don't want to annoy your mom again."

Sonic, though, chuckled over her words, "Oh, Rainbow…" He said before he hugged her tightly, "Come here." Dash didn't resist and burrowed herself deeper into his arms, "It's fine. Mom's not mad at you for this." Sonic said softly before he took a hold of her cheeks and raised her head to see her rosy eyes, but her face was still sad, "Do you actually remember her reaction at this?" He asked. Dash shook her head, "Mhm-hmm." She moaned, what prompted Sonic to grin mockingly, "She laughed like crazy." He said jokingly, what caused a blank look on Dash's face, "She told me, that when she was young she behaved herself exactly the same as you did." Dash dropped her jaw, "What?" She asked shocked, "She did? No. It's impossible." Sonic chuckled again, "Oh, trust me, I know my mother too well. I need to show you some old photos where she dressed like a bike girl in a skinny dress, riding the bike along with my dad… *sigh*... She even helped you to get to our room at the end of the party, and she said that you constantly called her nothing but mom." Sonic spoke still joking with her and trying to raise her mood. And it worked as Dash blushed slightly and giggled.

"Oh, man." She moaned and smiled at her BF, "And what happened after I went back to sleep?"

"Well… A lot of things happened." Sonic said grinning widely, "But the most important was shirtless Shining Armor, who rushed into the scene, and started to sing "American Idiot" in his full voice." Dash laughed when Sonic mentioned this case and then she nudged him on the shoulder. She then stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled tenderly, glad to be in her beloved boy's arms, "Sonic you're the best." She whispered to him lovingly, "Even if you lose, you're still the best.", Sonic suddenly turned sad as he hugged his girl tightly, "Dashie, I'm so sorry." He whispered back, "I failed you."

"It's cool." Dash calmed him down, and then they finished their hug and their eyes have met again, "I love you not because of your victories. I love you because of who you are." Sonic smiled at her back before he shared this tender and loving kiss with her. Dash kissed him back gladly as she took a hold on the back of his head. They finished their kiss and looked at each other's eyes once again and exchanged happy smiles on their faces. Dash then winked at him and headed to the stands to see the ceremony along with the others. Sonic then sighed happily and headed to his competitors.

He quickly reached Jet and Espio and stood on Espio's right and glanced toward the exit door to see a cheering crowd on the stadium stands. This caused a smirk on his face and then he looked at Jet who stood on Espio's left.

"Hey, Jet." He called him out, prompting the hawk-guy to turn to him, "It's actually pretty nice to be in a company of the girl who loves you. I should try." Jet knew what he hinting at and then he glanced forward and smirked proudly, "You're right, Sonic. This feeling is amazing." He stated with a proud tone in his voice. Sonic and Espio glanced at him with wide eyes as they remember that Jet was always a celibate, "And what's her name?" Espio asked confused, prompting Jet to grin evilly, "Well, I won't telling you. But I'll give some tips." He then looked at them, "She is a masseuse who manages SPA in Ponyville." He then looked himself forward, leaving his friends confused. Espio and Sonic looked at each other and exchanged a questioning looks on their faces. This puzzle was quite complex, because they know only one spa in Ponyville managed by two sisters, and they didn't know who Jet was talking about exactly. Lotus, or Aloe?

But their thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of fanfare that boomed over the stadium and caused the audience to explode into the applause and prompted Sonic and Espio to turn their eyes to the stadium field. The two then sighed as it was their moment of truth and glory. They then headed toward the exit to the stadium field, accompanied by a few model girls with flowers, that is two were heading in front of them and two behind them. Just as they appeared on the stadium field, the crowd exploded in cheers once again and thousands of sparks filled the stands.

" _ **Ladies and Gentlemen."**_ Luna's voice sounded from the dynamics, " _ **Please welcome. The winners of Ten Kilometers race."**_ The trio passed next to Princess Celestia who was watching the three with a warm and wise smile on her face. She stood near the pedestal in the company of one of her guards who was holding an opened box with a gold, silver and bronze medals, respectively. Just as the three walked over to pedestal, they stopped their way behind it and took their places that correspond to their position in the race. Espio stood in front of the highest point of the pedestal, Jet stood on his right, and Sonic on his left. Of course, Sonic and Jet crossed the finishing line at the same time, so this ceremony will have two silver medalists. Celestia then slowly and gracefully walked over to Jet's position, while Luna announced the name.

" _ **The second place winner and silver medalist. Jet the Hawk."**_

Jet smiled himself when his name sounded from the dynamics and the crowd exploded into cheers, thus greeting him. He then stood up on his podium and greeted the audience thus thanking them for the support. He then looked at Celestia who was now standing next to him and bowed to her solemnly. Celestia smiled at this and then she took a silver medal and hung it over Jet's neck. She then gave him a bouquet of Flowers. Jet raised his head and shook Celestia's hand, thanking her for the gift and returned himself into his full height. He ran his eyes around the stadium and greeted the audience once again, thus prompting them to explode into cheers. But afterward he stopped his eyes in one seat, he could recognize anywhere and blew a kiss in that direction. The girl he saw was a beautiful cyan pony girl with a light pink mane and tail, dressed in a white tight fitting dress. She smiled lovingly at Jet as she knew that he saw her and blew a kiss to him in a response.

In the meantime, Celestia walked over to Sonic's pedestal, and Luna announced his name.

" _ **Another second place winner and silver medalist."**_ Sonic chuckled over Luna's calambur, " _ **Sonic the Hedgehog."**_

Sonic then smirked and rose himself up to the podium. He then threw his eyes up as a rock star and the audience exploded on the atomic bomb like explosion of cheers. He then played on the air guitar and rose his left hand up as his fingers formed the "Victoria" gesture. He then stood at attention as he looked at the Sun Princess and smiled at her as he bowed solemnly. Celestia's smile shone brightly and then she took another silver medal for Sonic and hang it on his neck. After Sonic raised his eyes and looked at her she gave him a flowers bouquet and he shook her hand. After that, he stood up to his full height and rose his bouquet up and showed it to the audience what prompted them to cheer again. The company of friends were now standing near the railing and applauded to Sonic as they were glad that he took his second place as it should be done. Rainbow was especially happy and even had some tears of joy in her eyes.

In the meantime, Celestia approached to Espio's podium. Espio wore the calmest look of all the three as he knew that this win is not the entire universe, but he still liked it.

" _ **And now, please welcome. The first place winner and the World Champion. Espio the Chameleon."**_

After hearing his name, the crowd exploded into a Hydrogenium bomb like explosion and only then Espio rose up onto his podium. He stood up and waved at the audience, thanking them for support, and then when he threw his eyes at Celestia, he kneeled down on one knee in front of the Sun Princess and lowered his head. Tia even giggled over his gesture, and took a shining gold medal from the box and hung it on Espio's neck. The chameleon then raised his head and looked into Celestia's rosy eyes, and smiled at her with a half-smile on his face, what prompted the Sun Princess to giggle again as she expected a slightly different reaction. After she gave him a bouquet of flowers, she placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Please, stand up, Espio the Chameleon. The World Champion." She said with a solemn tone in her voice, but joking slightly over his behavior. Espio bowed to her once again and returned back to his feet. Once he stood up to his full height, he threw his both hands up and the crowd exploded once again like a Hydrogenium bomb, by greeting the new World Champion. After that, he opened his eyes and glanced at Sonic and Jet, before spreading his arms at them and inviting them at the highest podium. The two accepted his offer and rose up to the golden medal podium. Espio threw his arms around their shoulders and the three looked at the cameras, while Sonic and Jet took their medals and showed it to the photographs. After one minute of photo sessions, Jet and Sonic returned to their respected positions and all three turned to the flagpoles as the happiness on their faces gave way to seriousness. The audience felt silent at this moment because this is the moment for the National Anthem.

" _ **Please stand up for Mobius National Anthem."**_ Luna's voice announced, prompting the entire audience to stand up. Back with our heroes, Silver and Manic took a hold on their chest as their faces were deadly serious. Rarity saw this and giggled quietly over her BF's expression as she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders. Silver became confused by her actions and looked at her.

"Rarity?" He asked by trying to find out why she's giggling. Rarity stopped her giggles and looked at him lovingly, "Oh, my darling." She said tenderly, "You look so sweet when you trying to be serious." She then placed another hand on his right shoulder and kissed his cheek, prompting him to open his eyes wide and blush, "I like that." She whispered. Silver then sighed and smiled at her instead of words and then the two returned their gazes to the flagpoles.

The restless Flurry Heart fidgeted, sitting on her dad's neck and smiled happily, waiting for the anthem. Shining became annoyed by his daughter's behavior and frowned at her as he looked at her up, "Flurry Heart!" He whispered sternly, "Calm down.", Flurry giggled at her dad and smiled innocently, "Sorry." She whispered as she glanced back at the stadium field.

 _ **(The music plays over the stadium: Crush 40 - Open Your Heart)**_

The famous guitar delay sounded over at the stadium, only to later explode into a powerful heavy metallic distortion. Sonic, Jet, and Espio heart swelled with pride when the anthem of their native land sounded over the stadium, and Sonic even shed a tear and sobbed when three mobian national flags started to rise on the flagpoles in honor of three winners.

 _ **Thunder, Rain, and Lightning.  
**_ _ **Danger, water rising  
**_ _ **Clamour, sirens wailing  
**_ _ **It's such a bad sign**_

 _ **Shadows of dark creatures  
**_ _ **Steel clouds floating in the air  
**_ _ **People run for shelter  
**_ _ **What's gonna happen to us?**_

 _ **All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake  
**_ _ **I see the chaos for everyone who are we, what can we do  
**_ _ **You and I are same in the way that we'r**_ _ **e have our own styles that we won't change  
**_ _ **Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose**_

Back on VIP section, Luna stood in the company of almost the entire Equestrian elite as they all were now standing closer to the window. The stallion who stood next to Luna, even cracked into tears as he wore a smile on his face, by feeling a strong nostalgia.

"Such an inspiring music." He mutters to himself.

 **Back to Flash.**

 _ **Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go!**_

Flash was now flying over Canterlot, as his eyes were fixed on the city streets, filled with a crowd innocent people, who arrived here for the world championship. He knew that he must evacuate them, but he knew that none of them would listen to him since he's just a soldier and not a prince, or king. When he flew over the place, where he met with Sunset, he dove there to take her with him.

 _ **I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last!**_

Sunset was sitting in front of the table and drank some coffee as her face had a nervous and worrying look, and that's when she heard Flash's voice called her out.

"Sunset!", hearing this, Sunset made her eyes wide and looked at Flash. She saw him landed next to the cafe, out of breath, with his face had some bruises, and his cloth covered in mud. She stood up sharply, as she left the money for the coffee and rushed toward him.

 _ **I'm not gonna think this way - nor will i count on others!**_

The gap between Flash and Sunset closed and the unicorn girl took a hold of his shoulders, still having a worrying look on her face.

"Sweet Celestia, Flash." She exclaimed, "What happened to you? Did you stop this robot?"

Flash nodded, "Yes, but we appeared the biggest problem, Sunset." He said, by trying to sound quiet for not to attract too many attention, "I need you to go with me at the stadium. I need to to tell Princess Cadence and her husband about what is happening and tell them to evacuate the stadium. Mr. Shadow left there to hold them off, but I don't think he will hold them for long."

 _ **Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do!**_

Sunset gasped, "Them? You said them?" She asked in a fright, "So there's more of these?", Flash nodded, "Yes. Sunset, please." He begged her, and Sunset frowned and nodded at him confidently as she then wrapped her arms around his shoulder, "I'll do that. Let's fly." She said with a confident tone in her voice. Flash then picked her up and took off sharply as the two rushed toward the stadium.

 _ **Open your heart, it's gonna be allright**_

 **Back to Shadow.**

 _ **Ancient cities blazing**_

In the meantime, Shadow was doing his best to take over the robo-hedgehogs, which surrounded him from all sides, as he was still in the basement and rushed from side to side, by dodging their attacks and gunshots. He was still shining by this crimson aura and glared himself furiously, by feeling an incredible adrenaline rush in his veins.

 _ **Shadows keep attacking**_

Grabbing on robot's arm, Shadow aimed it on the other robots, and performed three shots, what destroyed the three of many dozens of robots.

 _ **Little children crying**_

Afterwards, he performed his trademark Chaos spear and it broken through Metal Sonic clone's chest, thus destroying his control system. Then the Dark Mobian rushed at his companions.

 _ **Confusion, hopeless anger**_

Shadow grabbed an arm of one of the robots and then he spun it like an olympic hammer. After three spins, Shadow tossed it on the side where the five other machines were running at him. It hit them hard and destroyed them one by one, thus turning them into a pile of metal.

 _ **I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy**_

Shadow started to run in circles around the other robots, thus using their weapons against themselves. The bots were using their weapons and performed a gunshots by following his movements, but they accidentally hit their own companions, since Shadow running in such a trajectory that metal hedgehogs appeared on the way of the plasma cannons.

 _ **All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way**_

After five minutes of running Shadow's tactic helped him to reduce the number of robots from five dozen to two dozen. So now he has more space for attack and he then rushed at his opponents. His speed was so huge, that the air dome that has formed around him helped him to destroy five more robots and their fragments damaged the other bots weapon systems.

 _ **Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go**_

Shadow stopped dead in front of the southern wall and looked at the bots over his left shoulder, by lifting up his left eyebrow and as if saying, "Is that all?".

 _ **I know it's a one-way track - tell me now how long this'll last**_

The robots were staring at Shadow in return, no longer using their now damaged plasma cannons. They fixed their eyes on the Dark Hedgehog and started to scan him as if trying to find his weak spot and to find another option to terminate him.

 _ **I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others**_

Shadow smirked seeing this and then he turned himself to them and spread his arms to the sides. He motioned them to attack him as if teasing these bots, though, he knew perfectly that they have no feelings, of emotions and knew that they obeyed only to their program.

 _ **Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do**_

The bots then switched their mode to close combat mode and then they rushed at Shadow, but that's was exactly what he's waiting for. His chaos boost shone like a sun itself, as he soared into the air slightly.

 _ **Open your heart...and you'll see…**_

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled loudly, and then he flared up like a supernova star, followed by a mighty explosion that destroyed the bots instantly and torn them off into millions of little pieces as well as the building that collapsed on the ground, thus burying everyone who was in the basement.

 _ **(The song ends.)**_

 ***BOOM***

The fireworks sparkled and exploded over the stadium, indicating the end of the World Championship. Flags in honor of the winners waving in the wind and the three winners were now standing next to Celestia and were spending some conversation with the Sun Princess. The closing ceremony was coming, and the audience was not in a hurry to depart and were waiting for the celebration, which might hold on for a few hours.

In the meantime, Flash and Sunset already reached the stadium and landed behind flagpoles to avoid any attention from their persons. The two then looked at each other to discuss their plan of actions, "Sunset repeat your part once again." Flash spoke.

"Third floor. The northern stands. Seats from seventh to twenty-first." Sunset repeated, "I remember.", Flash nodded at her as he frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good." He said, "Now go." Sunset nodded before she rushed herself to the stairs and ran over to the stadium stands from south to the north. Flash sighed himself deeply and spread his wings as he was ready to take off toward the VIP section, but that's when his eye catch a sight of Celestia who was standing there not far from him. He then frowned and took off to warn her about Shadow's words.

 **To Celestia, Sonic, Espio, and Jet.**

"I have to say, that I disappointed, prince Sonic." Celestia remarked jokingly, "Now I have to pay off to Luna three hundred bits I bet on you.", Sonic was only about to shrug instead of a wordy answer and spreading his arms, "I'm sorry your highness." He said somehow apologetically, but still having a mocking note in his voice, "But the biggest loser here is me. Not only I failed my task on winning the gold, but I equaled with this bird brains."

Jet nudged him on the shoulder, "Hey, knock it off." He barked at him mockingly, prompting Sonic to laugh out loud. Celestia giggled over the young men's behavior and then she looked at Espio, "Allow me to congratulate you on winning again, Mr. Espio." She said in a solemn tone in her voice, "Your speed surprised all of us.", Espio bowed at her slightly, by showing his respect to the Sun Princess, "Thanks, your highness." He said as he sounded solemn as well.

"Princess Celestia!" Someone's male voice sounded from the field side. The four made their eyes wide and turned themselves to the source of the voice, but only to see an orange blue haired pegasi-guy who was now running at them by grabbing the big portions of air by his mouth. Sonic recognized Flash in this pegasus and looked at him confused. Celestia's guards were ready to arrest him, but the Sun Princess stopped them as she knew who this pegasus-guy, too.

"Set aside!" She ordered as she frowned, "He's one of ours.", Guards obeyed to their boss and removed their weapons. Flash then walked over to the four and stopped in front of them as he started to wave his hands and speaking some sort of gibberish that no one in the universe could understand.

"Ahjab… Ahjab… Ahjab… Ahjab…" He tried to speak, but all his words caused was confused and questioning looks on the faces of Celestia, Sonic, Jet, Espio and the guards. Sonic then walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy, man." he said, and handed a bottle of water to him, "Here, drink it." Flash grabbed the bottle and drank off the water with one huge gulp. He then threw the bottle at the guard's side thus hitting one of them in the head.

"Ouch!" The guard groaned in annoyance, but Flash didn't give him his attention and continued.

"Attack! Robots!" He spoke, "Danger! You need to evacuate the stadium!"

"What?" Celestia gasped quietly as her eyes went wide in fear, bit Jet placed a hand on her shoulder, thus attracting her attention. Tia then looked at the mobian hawk to meet with his calm look, "Princess, don't worry." He said calmly, "It's simply impossible. The last robo squad is terminated for ten years ago." He then frowned and glanced at Flash, "Man, if it was a joke, it wasn't funny!"

"Flash." Sonic spoke as he agreed with Jet at this point, by frowning at the pegasus-guy, "Draw attention to your person can be other, in a more sane way." Flash gasped in shock and then he frowned at Sonic, "Sonic, I am not joking." He said with a slight growl in his voice, "It's true. The hedgehog robot attacked us in a Stadium park and then Mr. Shadow and me …"

"Whoa, whoa whoa…" Sonic interrupted him as he got what Flash have in mind, "Did you just say Hedgehog robot?"

"That's ridiculous." Jet broke in, "I am terminated Metal Sonic with my own gun."

"If this is truth…" Celestia broke into the conversation, thus prompting the three to look at her with wide eyes and to see how she frowning at them confidently, "... Then why my sister told me about the attack in the park two hours ago?" She asked them with her voice sounded calm and balanced, but having a strong hint of fear. The guys then looked at each other in shock, as they knew that their old enemy they thought they destroyed, now came back and not alone at this time. Espio then frowned and looked at Flash, as he decided that they need to listen to him.

"Speak." He said at him sternly, prompting Flash to nod in return. He then started his explanation about what happened in the park and in the house near the mountain bottom.

 **To our heroes.**

Meanwhile, on the seats, where Manic, Pinkie, RD, Silver, Rarity, Trixie, Twilight, Starlight, Cadence, Shining, the teens, and Flurry Heart were spending some conversation about the race and the championship in overall.

"And I'm telling you, that if I would be a competitor of females Ten, then I would have won." Rainbow Dash stated with a proud tone in her voice, prompting everyone to chuckle slightly.

"Guys." Sunset's voice called them out. The company of friends looked at the source of the voice to see the orange unicorn-girl who was running toward them from the bottom to up. Twilight ten jumped up from her seat as she noticed her worrying look on her face and when Sunset ran over to them, she grabbed her shoulders, thus helping her to save her standing position. The other girls rushed at her as well, and a moment later they gathered around her.

"Sunset, darling." Rarity started, "What's happened to you?"

"Does somebody chasing you?" Dash picked up her thought. Sunset looked at her and shook her head hard, and spoke, "No." She said with a fearful tone in her voice, "Girls." She then looked at Cadence, "Princess Cadence. You need to get out of here."

"Why?" Cadence asked as she walked over to her, "Something happened?"

"Yes, something definitely happened, and something worse might happen." Sunset answered, "Flash and Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog were attacked by a robot in the city, and now they did find out that there's more of these bots somewhere down there. Near the mountain. You need to evacuate the stadium, and to get out of here ASAP.", All the girls made their eyes wide in shock when Sunset explained the situation. Everyone but Twilight, who frowned simply and crossed her arms in the chest area, thus showing that she doesn't really believe her.

"Flash told you this?" She asked sarcastically, prompting Sunset to give her a questioning look on her face, " Well… Yes." She said simply. Twilight then smiled with a dirty smile on her face and glanced at the others, "It's fine, guys." She said, "You can relax."

"What?" Sunset exclaimed, "Twilight, I am not lying."

"Twilight, she might be right." Applejack said, "Look at her. She freaks out like crazy. Maybe she's telling the truth." Pinkie Pie then stood on her left, as if standing on Sunset's side, "Yep, AJ's right." She said, "We need to do something.", but Twilight was only about to groan hard over her friend's words and smacking herself on the top of the head, "Oh, come on." She moaned, "Are you really ready to believe this womanizer? Ugh…" She then looked at Sunset, "Alright, Sunset. You're my friend, and I trust you, but I do not quite trust this bastard. I believe in his word only if you tell me how this robot looks exactly."

Sunset then straightened her mind and started to remember, "Well, it wasn't tall, fully made of metal. It has huge black eyes and red digital pupils…" Silver and Manic widened their eyes and stood up as they headed to Sunset quickly, "... And had a huge arm cannon on his right arm." Silver and Manic walked over to her and interrupted her thoughts as Silver placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen. Can you tell that this robot looked like Sonic as if he was made of metal? Did he look like a Mobian hedgehog?" He asked her with a concerned tone in his voice, prompting Sunset to nod in return. Silver then frowned deeply and glanced at Manic to meet with his respective frown as the two knew that the situation is bad. Trixie, though, didn't actually understand what was going on and looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ummm… Silver? May Trixie ask about what's going on?" She asked, a surprised tone in her voice, but Silver didn't answer. He then simply exchanged a nod with Manic, and the Mobian Prince then looked at Cadence, "Start the evacuation." He said, " We're leaving!" He then walked to the bottom stands to tell the audience that they have to leave. Cadence was still thinking over his words and then she looked at Silver to meet with his frown, that stated that she have to do what Manic said. She then frowned back and looked at the girls, "Girls. We need to separate and to tell the others that they need to leave the stadium." She ordered, "Don't tell them of what is going on exactly. We don't need the panic before the time." The others nodded and started to separate on the stands and to warn the people of what they need to do. Cadence then looked at Shining, "Shining, please take Flurry Heart and wait for me outside." She said confidently. Shining, though, didn't like the idea and frowned at her, "What? No." He said, "We're coming with you." this prompted Cadence to sigh deeply and switching her face from confident to concerned as she walked over to her husband and daughter and spoke again, "Shining, please. Do what I say. Nothing's bad gonna happen to me. I promise." She said softly.

"Mommy, please." Flurry Heart begged her mom, as she obviously didn't want to separate with her, "Don't go. Stay with us." but Cadence just smiled at her simply and kissed her on the forehead thus letting her know that everything will be fine, "Flurry Heart, I will be fine." She said softly, "Mom just need to take one thing, and then I'll come back to you."

"Promise me!" Flurry Heart demanded. Cadence winked at her, "I promise!" She said still softly. Shining then stood up and shared one quick kiss with his wife as he approached the exit with his daughter. Cadence was watching them with a sad look on her face, before frowning again and taking out her radio. She raised it to the lips level and called out all of her guards.

"This is Cadence. To all the Stadium positions. Code 101. I repeat code 101. Massive evacuation."

Silver was still standing in the same place where he stood at the start of this evacuation with his eyes closed and his arms crossed in the chest. Rarity was standing behind him and looking at him with a shocked look on her face, along with Twilight, as they both didn't believe in what they heard. He then sighed and looked at the girls still frowning and approached them. He took Rarity's hand and headed with her to the teens to take them along and to evacuate the audience.

"Let's go, girls, we're out of time." Silver said sternly and looked at them, "Please, stay close to me." The girls frowned at him and nodded, "We're with you, darling." Rarity said confidently. Twilight didn't say anything, and looked at the teens and motioned them to follow, "Girls, Spike, let's go." She said. The teens nodded and stood up as they followed the three.

 **Meanwhile in the VIP section.**

Luna's gaze was fixed on her older sister and was watching her conversation with Flash. Though she didn't hear the words, but she saw the pegasus' look and his fearful face, as well as the fact that Shadow wasn't here, and thus she understood that something went wrong. She then turned away from the window and headed to the exit as she took her phone and dialed Shadow's number. On her face, she wore a nervous and worrying look as she held her eyes wide and breath deeply and nervously. As she pressed the call button, she looked forward and picked up her steps. She then placed a phone to her ear.

"Shadow, where are you?" She asked herself quietly.

 **To Shadow.**

Meanwhile down in the mountain valley, Shadow was lying in the middle of the wreckage unconscious. He was still alive, but he didn't make any movements, except breathings and some twitches in his muscles. After a few moments, he opened his eyes slowly and looked around to see where he was. After that, he dropped a pair of bricks that were lying on his stomach and rose up into a sitting position. He took a hold of his head and groaned in pain as he was done with these robots and to fight with them. Moreover, it's been awhile since the last time when he used his chaos abilities and he knew that he wasted too much of his energy. He then dropped his hands and looked down on the ground with an annoyed look on his face as he groaned himself quietly.

"I'm too old for this shit." He grumbled to himself, but that's when his phone rang. Shadow sighed himself as he stood up and took the phone out of his inside jacket pocket and pressed the answer button. He then raised the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" He spoke.

" _Shadow, what's going on?"_ Luna asked him on the phone as she sounded very scared, and this prompted Shadow so sigh as he worried for her state, " _Flash is now standing on the field and talking to Celestia and looks like if he saw the ghost. I thought, that you resolved the problem."_

"I thought it too, Lulu." He spoke with her softly, "But there were more of them in the basement of the house where we caught this bot you saw in the park. There were at least fifty of them and all of them were absolutely the same model as this one. I managed to destroy all of them, but…" He then interrupted himself as he looked at the horizon and gasped in fear quietly. The things he saw down there scared him a lot, but he couldn't scream. He couldn't even talk.

" _Shadow?"_ Luna called him out from the phone dynamic, " _Shadow, please answer me."_

Shadow then glared at this and spoke with her, "Luna, start the evacuation and tell your soldiers to be on alert. Battle alarm!" He yelled with a growl in his voice, before he hung out the phone and looked up to the Canterlot. He then shone brightly, and after words, "Chaos control!" He disappeared with a bright flash of light.

 **To Luna.**

Luna was staring at her phone still having a worried look on her face as she was trying to understand Shadow's warning, but while she thought, the bright flash of light on the stadium park attracted her attention. She then looked there to see Shadow was here now and running toward the stadium. She couldn't help, but smiled herself happily, as she was glad to see her man alive and well. But when she looked at the horizon, the happiness on her face gave way to horror. She saw how at least a hundred of flying robots were flying over the Equestria by leaving a smoke traces from their engines. She then gasped herself deeply and rushed back to VIP section to declare the evacuation. While running she grabbed her radio and called out to all of her guards.

"To all the position! Battle Alarm! Evacuate the stadium NOW!" She shouted, and then she entered the VIP section and rushed herself to the microphone. The elite ponies looked at her with a puzzled and questioning looks on her faces as they were surprised by her action. But Luna didn't pay the attention to them. She was more concerned about the flying robo-armada. As she reached the control panel, she took a microphone and raised it to her lips.

 **To Sonic, Celestia, Espio, Jet, and Flash.**

In the meantime near the podium, Flash finally finished his explanation about what happened to him and why they need to evacuate. His story prompted a deep frown on Tia's face as she knew that they need to act quickly. She then looked at her guards and spoke to them.

"Immediately disperse in the stadium and start the evacuation!" She ordered, "I need to know everything that's going on! Now!" Her guards saluted at her as they then did what she ordered and separated on the stands and started the evacuation of the stadium. Celestia then sighed and looked at Flash as she was wondering about one more question, "Young Flash. Tell me please, where's your partner?" She asked him. Flash was only about to sigh sadly and was ready to answer.

"Princess." Shadow's voice sounded on the exit side, prompting them to look at him. They saw Shadow was heading to them with his cloth covered in mud and his face wore an angry but at the same time worrying look.

"Shadow?" Sonic exclaimed as his dark colleague walked over to them.

"Shadow. What happened to you?" Celestia asked him in shock, but Shadow just looked at her still frowning, "Princess, did you…"

"Yes, Shadow, we did what you said." Celestia answered an unasked question, prompting Shadow to sigh in relief, as he knew that they still have a time. He then nodded to the Sun Princess, and spoke again, "That's not enough. We need your army to be prepared." He stated, "There's more of them approaching here at this very moment."

"What?" Jet asked him in shock, "How much?"

"A hundred. If not more." Shadow answered as he turned his gaze at the hawk. Jet then bared his teeth and then he turned away from them to take his girl away from this madness. But Sonic, Shadow and Espio didn't get his intentions and looked at him in a surprise, "Where are you going?" Espio asked him, prompting Jet to stop and to look at the three with a confident frown on his face, "I have to protect my woman. The same I suggest to you." He said, before jumping up over the railing and running upstairs to take his girl. He saw her standing on her place where she was at the time of the awards but this time she was confused and slightly nervous. Just as he reached her, he took her by the hand and lead her to the exit.

" _ **Attention! Declares a mass evacuation!"**_ Luna's voice sounded not only over the stadium but over the entire City of Canterlot, _**"All citizens! Immediately go to the shelter! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"**_

 **Back in the VIP section.**

Luna's declaration caused a massive shock and a slight panic among the elite ponies who surrounded the Moon Princess as they wanted to know what's going on. They asked the questions and their voices had a strong hint of nervousness. But Luna simply looked at them and decided to explain what is going on.

"My friends, please calm down." She spoke calmly, thus she managed to calm them down for a moment, "I beg you, do as I say. My sister and I will explain everything later."

"Hey look!" Fleur Dis Lee called out as she looked at the window and saw the flying armada. Everyone, including Luna, turned their eyes to the window and the Night Princess gasped in fear as she knew that they're late, "No!" She whispered herself softly.

 **To Silver, Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Spike.**

The five of our friends are almost cleaned the stands from the spectators when Rarity looked up accidently and gasped in fear. She then grabbed Silver and shook him hard, thus prompting him to look at her. Siver then looked up to where Rarity was looking and gasped as well. Twilight saw their faces and appeared a worrying look on her face as she looked up.

"No." She begged, "No. Not now."

For the next couple of moments, the flying armada saw by everyone who still left on the stands and field, and they all fixed their curious eyes on this. Some of them experienced shock, while the others were just curious and even took out the phones to shot this on the video. The entire stadium froze and wasn't able to do anything. Flash, though was able to return to his thoughts as he then remembered one very important thing, "Sunset!" He muttered to himself and rushed at the northern stands. The other's remained standing positions and looked at the armada. Shadow even had his teeth bared as he took out his gun and stood into a fighting position just in the case. Celestia then walked closer to the podium to take a better look on the armada. But when she stopped, one of the robots separated from the main group and landed on the field in front of southern stands and fifty meters away from Sun Princess. Tia found herself confused by the robot's behavior and raised her eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Flash landed near the bottom of the northern stands and fixed his eyes on Sunset who was helping with the evacuation. He smiled himself in relief and started his way upstairs to her. Silver saw him and looked at him in question as he didn't know what he's doing.

In the meantime, In the VIP section, Luna had her eyes fixed on the bot that was staring at her sister, as she was puzzled and didn't know what he's doing. But when she saw it turned on its arm cannon, she smashed her fists on the glass and yelled, "TIA!"

The robot aimed its cannon straight onto Celestia's silhouette and it then uttered a high-pitched squeaky sound. Tia gasped in fear as she knew what it going to do, but it was too late for her. But luckily for her, Shadow saw the robot's movements and glared as he then rushed at the Sun Princess, "Princess!" He yelled as he then teleported himself to her.

In the slow motion, The robot then made a powerful plasma shot at Celestia, but just a moment before it hit her, Shadow appeared behind her and grabbed her with both arms, before they both ducked on the ground, thus dodging the shot. The Mobian GUN agent covered her by his own body as he knew that the bot is still here.

Silver saw this and saw that the plasma shot is flying right at Flash. He then glanced at him, "FLASH, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" He shouted so loudly, that even Sunset heard him, and looked down at the pegasi-guy. But Flash guessed what is about to come and looked back over his shoulder with a wide eyes, and had only one thought in his head.

" _L_ _ife passes before my eyes?"_ But then he frowned _, "Not today, you suckers!"_ He then spread his wings and took off, but it happened just a second before the plasma ball hit hard at the stands, and created a massive explosion followed by a strong shock wave that hit the pegasus hard and sent him into a free fall. Silver grabbed Rarity and Sweetie Belle, while Twilight grabbed Spike, Scootaloo and Applebloom, and then the two created a shield to protect themselves from the debris and shock wave. In the meantime, Flash flew over the entire stadium until he crashed in the middle of the field. He hit the ground hard and groaned in pain as he hugged himself tightly and curled up feeling the incredible pain over his body.

After the explosion was over, the entire stadium started to panic and the people ceased to be calm and started to run in different directions.

The chaos begins!

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	10. Let There Be Chaos - Part I

**Yo, guess who's back. So, as I promised, the new chapter is done, and you can see it right not in front of you. And as I promissed we have some action here. I hope you gonna like it.**

 **NOTE: This chapter turned out so big, that I had divide this chapter on two parts. The first part is here, and the second part will be soon enough. I hope this is a good present for the Christmas to my readers. :)**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you!**

* * *

Chapter #10 - Let There Be Chaos.

Part One.

-/-/-/-

 **Canterlot Stadium.**

After the first minutes after the hedgehog-robot attacked Princess Celestia, the entire crowd exploded into panic screams and rushed into every single direction, if they thought that it will save their lives. Near the Northern stands exit, the people smashed into each other, by trying to push themselves through the narrowed exit passing, but the more they pushed themselves, the more problems they've created. Shining was in one of these crowds, and he had huge problems with holding his daughter and remaining standing on his own legs. He felt the pressure is growing around him and looked at Flurry Heart.

"Flurry Heart, fly up." He said, prompting her to nod and spread her wings. She then soared slightly over her father, looked at him down. Her face was worried somehow when she saw him having troubles with the crowd. In the meantime, Shining Armor's horn started to glow, as he glared himself angrily, "People! Calm down! Don't panic, or else it's gonna be worse." He yelled as he tried to create a shield around himself in hope that it will help him to get free from this massive stampede, but he failed and the crowd dragged him out of the stands. Shining gasped in fear and looked at his daughter who was ready to fly after him.

"Daddy!" She yelled to him.

"Flurry Heart, I'll be fine. Find your mom!" He yelled just a moment before he disappeared behind the stand's checkpoint. Flurry Heart was now scared for her dad even more, "Daddy!" She called him out, but she lost any sight of him, and then she flew over the stands, in a hope to find her mother, "Mommy!" She called her out, "Mommy!", staying solo, the little princess felt horrified and troubled. She flew over the stands and peered down to see if there's any signs of her mom, or her uncles and aunts, but among of these almost empty stands she didn't see any signs of them.

 **To Shadow and Celestia.**

Shadow was lying on the top of the Sun Princess, and covered her, using his own body as a living shield, and thanks to that only her multicolored hair opened for Metal Sonic's vision. He holds his Desert Eagle in his right hand and aimed it at Metal Sonic, in a case if the bot will attack her again. At this very Moment, Tia's guards along with Sonic and Espio ran up to the two and the guards stood in front of the Sun Princess to protect her from another attack, while Sonic and Espio decided to act, as they saw that Metal was ready to perform another shot. Espio then threw the shuriken and it stuck deep into Metal's chest hard, thus destroying his control system and prompting the electricity sparkles over its body. Sonic then spindashed at him and hit him hard, causing a strong explosion, thus destroying the hedgehog-robot into a million little pieces. After the explosion, Sonic backflipped to the position where Tia was and landed in a superhero pose with his back turned to them. He then turned to Espio and smirked real quick.

"Nice weather we're having huh?" Espio then sighed at his comment and then the two turned their attention around the stadium. Seeing a bunch of metal scrap in the place where the bot was standing recently, he straightened up, and looked at Espio to exchange a confident nod with him.

Seeing that the danger has gone, Shadow placed his gun on the field grass and looked at the Sun Princess, whose eyes were wide in a shock. He then sighed with relief and stood up. He grabbed Tia's hands and helped her to return back to her feet. Finding herself standing again, Celestia looked at Shadow with a thankful look on her face and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"You saved my life." She said with soft and wise tone in her voice, "Thank you very much.", Shadow then took her by the hand and nodded at her, "Don't mention it, your Highness." He said simply, before he backed away from her. Celestia broke into a smile and then she looked up at the metal hedgehogs, but what she saw up there prompted her to gasp again. Shadow was puzzled by her reaction, but when he glanced at the robo-armada, his eyes grew wide in a horror, as the robots started dispersing in different directions, and seemed surrounding the stadium from all sides. They saw at least twenty bots made showed over the stadium in the form of a wedge. Shadow, Tia, Sonic, Espio, and the guards, ducked to avoid any fire injures because of the robots' engines. Shadow then stood up, and looked at them with a glare. He saw the bots circled over the stands, and looked at the others. Sonic looked around as well, "Hey Epsio?" Sonic said getting Espio's attention. Sonic then gave a smirk, "You read for another round of bot smashing?" He asked. Espio smirked as he took out a dagger and nodded.

The robots reached the northern stands, and then they separated into two groups. One group flew to the right, and the other group flew to the left. Rainbow, AJ, Pinkie, Manic, Starlight, and the others saw what is about to coming, and exchanged glances.

"Alright." Manic spoke, "We need to act quickly. Rainbow, Applejack, you take the bottom stands, and find Silver and Twilight. Starlight, Trixie, Pinkie Pie, you three coming with me. We need to take try to calm the crowd down. If they'll continue to panic…" He then silenced himself, as he noticed that a certain Princess of Love is not among them, "Hey, where's Cadence?" He asked as he looked around. The girls looked around the stands and the crowd again, but they didn't spotted any single signs of her. Applejack then looked at the bottom of the stands, and gasped herself deeply, as she noticed two shield auras shone not far from the place, where a plasma shot exploded. She then looked at Rainbow and grabbed her arm.

"Dash, look down." She said with a worrying tone as she motioned her to what she saw. Rainbow nodded at her, before the two rushed their way down to their sisters, and friends. Manic stayed alone with Starlight and Pinkie, and threw his gaze at the girls, by showing a confident frown, "Girls, do what you need!" He ordered, "Hurry! I'll try to find Cadence!", The girls nodded at him by frowning as well, and then the two rushed over the stands to the exit doors. Manic then ran his eyes over the stands once again, by trying to remember about where did she was, and then he started to run over the seat rows in a search of the certain Crystal Princess. But before he could make at least one step, he felt someone grabbed his arm. He looked at the one who catch him and noticed Trixie who was looking at him with a frown.

"Trixie is coming with you, Manic! And do not even try to dissuade Trixie!" She said with her voice filled with confidence. Manic didn't have time to argue with her, and nodded simply, before the two ran around the stands to find Cadence.

Seeing what's happening, Celestia's face switched to furious glare, and then she looked at her guards as they were surrounding her as they were listening to her. The guards stood in attention, and their leader stood in front of Celestia with a confident frown.

"Your Highness! We're ready to do as you tell us!" He said as she then points forward, "Guards, prepare your guns, horns and spears, get ready to fight these robots!" She called out to her guards as they nodded to her with a frown. Afterwards they separated around the stadium field, by lowering their helmets over the faces for extra protection. They ran over to the audience to provide better protection for the innocent people. Some of them bearing their guns, while the others charging their horns with magic, and some tightening their hands onto their spears.

Seeing this, Celestia nodded to herself, and then she spread her wings and was ready to fly, but just after a short moment, she felt someone grabs her arm, and forced her to change her mind about this. After turning herself to the person who held her arm, she met with Shadow's frown, and his eyes who's telling her "Don't do that!".

"Princess, no!" Shadow said with a worrying tone in his voice, "This is too dangerous, even for you!", Celestia sighed at him in response, before she took his hand gently as if asking him to let her arm go.

"Mr. Shadow, let me go, please." She said calmly, but Shadow refused to let her go, and shook his head sharply, "No!" He said confidently, "You might end up killed. You won't help your people by being dead."

Celestia gave him a warm smile as she tried to let him know, that she'll be fine, "Shadow." She said with a calm and warm tone in her voice, "I am not going to fight alone. I have my guards around me and I know some of the tricks which might hold these bots for a short time."

"But Your Highness…" Shadow protested with his voice now having a worried tone, but Celestia shushed him, by placing an index finger to his lips, "That's enough, agent." She said with a commanding tone of her voice, still smiling at him, "You came here to protect my sister. That's your real reason for being here, and that's exactly why I called you in Equestria. Just go and do your job.", her words were enough to the Dark modian appeared a shock look on his face, as was surprised by her stating of the fact. He then sighed himself deeply, and released her arm, before taking a few steps back. But shortly afterwards, he frowned at her and nodded, by letting her know that he'll do his mission.

"Yes, Princess." He said with a confident tone in his voice, what prompted Celestia to smile. She then nodded at him and looked at the bots who is now finishing with the first circling. She then spread her wings, and took off sharply. She charged her horn as she prepared herself for the battle. Shadow, though, looked at Sonic and Espio still frowning and motioned them to watch the Sun Princess didn't get any harm. Sonic smirked at him and nodded as he made a dash to catch up with her. That's when two of the bots dove at Celestia to grab her. Seeing what's going to happen, Sonic bared his teeth, by switching his cocky grin to death glare.

"Oh no you don't." He then jumped and homing attached two of the bots and saw a third to which he landed on it and then spoke. "Hey pal didn't you hear? No rocket jets allowed." He said as he jumped and grabbed the rocket boosters off it. As he landed the bot crashed down as he tossed the boosters up and down. "Heh your flight's been canceled" He then turned to Shadow.

"Did you even have to ask, Shadow?" He asked in his trademark mocking tone in his voice, before he looked at Espio, "You take the right side, I'll taking the left. Let's do this." He said with a coolness in his voice, but just before the two were ready to separate, a bit landed down right behind his back and tried to slash Sonic, but the blue hedgehog's ass felt that something was wrong, and he frowned himself in suspicion by throwing his eyes to his left. Just as the bot was ready to attack him with it's claw, Sonic ducked and grabbed its as, as he slammed it down and then he grabbed the bot by the head and spindashed right on top of it. In the meantime, Espio's ninja sense felt three coming at them stood and just threw three shurikens which hit their mark.

"Just like in the good old times." Espio remarked with a smirk on his face, and then he rushed to the right part of the stands. Sonic rushed to the left side of the stands, by leaving a strong wind gust behind.

Shadow remained standing alone, and watching the bots taking another circle over the stadium. Though, he saw them just flying around and not attacking the people, as if they're up to something. But his thoughts were interrupted by the paining yells behind his back. Looking over his left shoulder, Shadow spotted Sunset Shimmer sitting in front of injured Flash, as with her face having a helpless look. The hedgehog saw his young partner is writhing in pain and groaning. Baring his teeth, Shadow ran over to the two.

"AAAAA ..." Flash yelled himself in a terrible pain, as he dropped heavy sweat, by baring his teeth, and keeping his eyes closed. Sunset was just sitting next to him, not knowing what to do, and holding his hand tightly. She had some tears in her eyes, and was worrying and troubled, not knowing at least some spells that could kill his pain, "Flash, please hold on." She begged him with a trembling in her voice, "Oh, sweet Celestia… what should I do?"

"Miss Sunset." Shadow's voice sounded nearby, wat prompted Sunset to look to her right. She saw Shadow ran up to them, and hunched down over Flash and dove his hand inside his jacket's inner pocket, "Mr Shadow. He needs doctor quickly." She said with her voice have a heavy tremble, but Shadow didn't give any attention to her words, and took out a medical syringe from his jacket, and then he stuck this syringe in Flash's leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Flash let out a loud cry of pain, as his body trembled heavily. Shortly after this, he stopped screaming and started to breathing deeply and heavily. He then opened his eyes and looked to his left. He smiled himself weakly, noticing Sunset on his side, "S-Sun...set…" He managed to utter, prompting Sunset to smile happily, and taking his hand more tightly. She then looked at Shadow, and saw his trademark frown on his face.

"I gave him a painkiller." He said, "This will kill his pain for a short moment, but he still needs medical help. Take him and get out of there through the parking lot. There's less of these bots, than here, and you'll have quick chance.", Sunset nodded confidently and used her magic to levitate the pegasus guy next to her, and then she dashed off to the exit from the stands. Shadow then threw his attention to the VIP section, and spotted Luna's silhouette pressing to the window. Baring his teeth, he ran over to her.

 **Back to our heroes.**

In the meantime, Silver was still holding Rarity and Sweetie Belle closer to him and covering them all behind the shield, and kept his eyes closed. But shortly after, he opened his eyes and raised his head to see what happened. Turning his head over his left shoulder, he saw a huge hole in the place where the stands were just recently. Seeing the hole in the stands, he looked at Rarity, and shook her softly. The unicorn girl opened her eyes as well, and then she looked at her BF with a worrying look on her face. She saw him motioning her to stand up, on which she answered by a silent nod, and only then, Silver removed the shield. They stood up, and threw their gazes at the hole. Rarity gasped deeply, by seeing what's happened, and her gasp was loud enough for the others heard that. Twilight then opened her eyes, and looked at her friends. When she saw them standing and without a shield, she removed her own shield, and shook Spike and the girls softly, prompting them to open their eyes. The four then looked at the hole in a complete shock, and walked closer to Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Silver.

"My gosh." Twilight muttered, before they all threw their gazes at the flying robots, which now were separated into two groups, contains ten bots at each group. Seeing this, Rarity's eyes grew wide, and then she looked at Silver, "Darling. What are they doing?" She asked a worrying tone in her voice.

"They pound them inside." Silver answered without taking his eyes off the bots, "The rest are probably surrounded the stadium. They will attack from both sides.", Twilight glared, by hearing his words, and charged her horn as she spread her wings, "Then we need to get ready!" She ordered. Silver frowned, and looked at her, "No, Twilight!" He said, "Do not rush! These are not changelings made of flesh and bones! These are robots made of metal! If you'll do something impulsive, they'll kill you!", Twilight glared at him in response, but before she could say at least one word…

"GUYS!" RD's voice sounded nearby, what prompted them to look at her. To see her in AJ's company who ran over to the seven. They grabbed their sisters in a tight embrace as they ran over to them, and smiled themselves happily, glad to see them okay. But soon they heard the noises of shots, explosions and metallic cracks. AJ and RD looked up over the stands, to see what's going on. What they saw were Sonic, Espio, and the guards fighting against robots. In the process, RD's eyes went wide in awe at Sonic and how he was battling against the robots, " _Wow, I've never seen him like this ever since the early days."_ She then smiled dreamingly, " _Always I wanted to see how he fights? Here it's your chance…"_ She then shook her head hard as she then concentrated on what she was doing as she needed to get their sisters out of here. She frowned deeply and looked into Scootaloo's eyes.

"Alright, the teen's time is over." She said sternly, "Scoots. You, AB, Spike, and Sweetie Belle going to the safe place!", Scootaloo's eyes went wide in response, as her own opinion about this topic was diametral opposite, "What?" She asked in surprise, "Dash. We are adult enough for helping you in a fight."

"No. Scootaloo!" Applejack joined Rainbow's comment, and then she broke the embrace and looked at Applebloom's face with a frown, "AB, take the girls and Spike, go to find Starlight and Pinkie and get out of the stadium now!" She ordered, but Applebloom gasped at her in response and frowned at AJ back, "No, sis." She said, "We're staying with you."

"Yeah, we're no longer little girls!" Scootaloo joined her, "We can help you!"

"No, you can't, girls!" Rarity spoke to them, "Didn't you see what one robot did to the stands?" She then looked at Sweetie Belle and took a hold of her shoulders, "Please, do what we say, darlings, and keep yourself away from the opened fire."

Sweetie Belle then shook her head sharply, as she refused to leave her sister alone, "Rarity… No…"

"Sweetie Belle." Silver called her out as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, what prompted her to look at him, "Do what your sister says." He said with a frowning face. Sweetie Belle wanted to argue with him again, but then she sighed herself deeply, and hugged her sister tightly, "Rarity, please be careful." She said as Rarity hugged her back, "I will, darling." She whispered, and then after they separated, Sweetie Belle walked over to Silver and place her hands on the both of his shoulder, "Take care of my sister, Silver. Please." She asked him, prompting him to smile at her and nodding confidently. Sweetie Belle then hugged Silver rightly, what he returned back, "And take care of yourself, too." She whispered softly. Silver patted her back, before they broke the hug. After that, the CMC in full team started their quick way upstairs to left the stadium.

Though the one person who didn't want to leave was Spike. He hugged Twilight tightly and snuggled to her, by throwing some tears in his eyes, "Twilight, no." He begged, "I don't want to go. I can help you. You know that I can."

"Spike." Twilight spoke as she ended their embrace and looked into his eyes, "Please go and protect Sweetie Belle and the others. They need your help more that we do.", She then looked at Dash, "Dash, can you go with them?"

Dash's eyes went wide, "WHAT? But what about you girls? And Sonic is still there. I can't leave him." She protested, but she could argie more, as Twilight gave her a confident nod, and frowned, "Dash, your wing is broken. You won't give much help to us." She said, "We'll take care about Sonic.", Dash then sighed, but nodded at her, frowning, and looked at Spike, "Spike, let's go." She said as she grabbed his arm. Just as the two left the stands, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Silver looked at the bots and frowned.

"Alright." Twilight spoke, "Let's separate into the two groups. Silver, take Rarity and fly over the left side. Applejack and I take the right side."

"One more thing, Twilight." Silver remarked as he looked at her, "They have a self-guided missiles in the arsenal. So be extremely careful.", The girls nodded at him, and then Rarity wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and smirked at him, "Fly me up, Super Hedgehog." She said playfully, prompting Silver to smirk at her and to take one last look at the bots. He then flashed up with a bright blue aura and then he took off sharply. In the meantime, AJ wrapped her arms around Twilight and the alicorn girl spread her wings and took off as well.

At this very moment, the stadium was almost empty and people gathered in the stadium inside corridors, by trying to make their way to the exit. Spike, Dash, and CMC, were standing near in the exit doors, by looking at this with a questioning looks on their faces, as they knew that this is not the way out. That's was the moment, when air defense sirens sounded over Canterlot, as a warning of the mortal danger.

"Now we're doomed." Scootaloo stated. Spike then looked at Dash, "What do we do now?" He asked her helplessly, prompting Dash to look around the empty corridors. She saw the right corridor was clean and looked at the teens, "This way!" She ordered before the five ran over the empty corridor.

 **With Starlight and Pinkie Pie.**

The girls were breaking through the crowd, trying unsuccessfully to calm them down, while Starlight used the magic shield around them both to the crowd not to crush them. They went through it for a couple of minutes, until they reached the end of the crowd and found themselves behind the guards, who stopped the crowd from running outside, as they knew that bots were around the stadium as well. Starlight removed the shield, and the two then looked at each other with worrying looks on their faces.

"That's the bad sign, Pinkie." Starlight said, "If they won't stop this, they'll suffocate each other."

"But we can't do anything." Pinkie said, "They are in a panic, and will not pay attention to my jokes, even if I make one."

"PLEASE!" Shining's voice sounded through the crowd, prompting the girls to make their eyes wide and to look at the crowd. The saw Shining was trying to break himself through the crowd, by using magic spells, "STOP PANICKING! IT WILL ONLY BE LED TO WORSE!", He then managed to get himself free and fall down on the floor behind the guards. He coughed hard, and his mouth grabbed the big portions of air. The girls ran over to him and helped him to stand up. Shining restrained his breaths and opened his eyes as he looked at them.

"Girls…" He managed to utter, Pinkie Pie then grabbed his shoulder, "Shining, where's Flurry Heart." She asked him in panic, what prompted Shining to sigh, "She's still on the stands. I'll tell her to get back to her mom, otherwise, this crowd will hurt her." He then looked at them, "There's no way to stop them from panic." He said helplessly watching the crowd is trying to break through the guards' chain, to get themselves free. Suddenly, one of them gasped in fear as he looked forward and spotted something, that forced him to back away. Soon the other audience members joined him and started to back away slowly and carefully. They stopped their screams, and panics and silence reigned over them. Pinkie, Shining, the guards and Starlight saw this and then they turned their eyes to the exit side, to see the two robots are standing in the exit doors as a statues. Shining became curious and raised up his eyebrow as he took one step forward. But when he saw them taking the aim at the crowd, he gasped deeply and performed a shield spell. And he did it just in time, because the robots performed two powerful plasma shots at the crowd and two strong explosions followed by this. Shining cringed in pain and fall to his knees, while the crowd bursted into panic again and rushed to every single direction where they saw it might be safe.

Starlight and Pinkie then helped Shining up, and Pinkie took a hold over his shoulders to prevent him from falling. Starlight then looked at the bots in panic, "They're surrounding us!" She screamed in pain, and looked at Shining, "Shining, give me the radio." Shining, though, was too injured to answer, and Pinky picked up the radio from his belt and gave it to Starlight. The unicorn girl then placed the button and raised it to her lips, "Attention to all the positions! Shield up the exits and block it! Charge the crowd to the parking lots and black doors." She shouted.

" _The order is taken!"_ The guards answered one by one, and then Starlight looked back at Pinkie and Shining. She ran up to the three and led them to the black door, "Let's go." She said, "I know the quick way out.", Pinkie wasn't arguing with her as she simply went to where Starlight told her to go.

For the next five minutes, the guards created some sort of live corridor, and shielded up every exit pass with magical spells, that helped to hold back the robots' shots. They showed to the innocent people to the emergency exits and parking lots, while standing in front of the exit passes. Guardians were armed to the teeth, having in the arsenal of large-caliber machine guns and rifles, as well as the magic combat spells, which helped them on the defensive. In one of these crowds, Jet was running along with Aloe by holding her tightly around her waist and pushing the panicking people to the sides. But that's when he looked to the right, and spotted the entrance to the VIP section. He then looked at his girl and motioned her to go to the upstairs. She nodded at him and then the two moved their way up to the VIP's. Just as the two reached the stairs, Jet took Aloe's hands tightly and spoke.

"Aloe, go with them." He said, "I have to return back and to help Sonic and the others.", Aloe gasped, hearing his words, and shook her head sharply, "No." She begged him, "Jet. Don't leave me."

"I won't." He said, smirking, "Wait me in the parking lot, I'll just take my transport and find you there. Deal?" Aloe wanted to argue with him, but she changed her mind, as she remembered, that Jet was a warrior in the past as knew how to deal with the bots. She then nodded at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and snuggled to him. Jet hugged her back tightly, and when they finished their embrace, he handed her a gun, "This gun have a special bullets that can break their armors. Shoot them in the head." He said, prompting Aloe to smirk at him, "I'll be waiting for you Jet." She said softly, "Please don't hold it for long.", She then kissed him on the cheek and ran down along with the crowd to the parking lot. Jet was watching at her, while she was on his sight, and then he headed to the fire stairs. He opened the door and ran down the stairs.

 **Meanwhile upstairs.**

The elite ponies, whose eyes were filled with horror and fear in front of the bots' threat, were using a black door for the evacuation, while Princess Luna herself was pressing herself to the window and staring at the bots, who were circling over the stands. She was trying to understand why they aren't attacking them. Fancy Pants ran up to her and grabbed her arm as he started to tug her to the exit door.

"Princess, let's go." He said with a worrying tone in his voice, "We have to get out of here.", Luna looked at him, "You go, my friends." She said, "I need to stay here with my sister."

"Princess Luna." Fleur Dis Lee yelled as she joined her husband, "Please. Let's go with us. This glass can't stand for long. If you want to help her, you first have to help us.", Luna gave her a sad look, before she take another look on her sister who was flying over the stands and shoot magic beams at the bots. Frowning, she turned to the others and nodded, "Alright, let's go!" She said, as she headed along with two high class ponies to the exit door.

 ***BOOM***

A strong shock wave followed after mighty explosion that destroyed the glass window, and threw Luna, and her companions to the wall side. The three hit the wall hard and fell down to it. Luna cringed in pain and growled herself, before she opened her eyes and looked at the window glass again. She saw the glass is now gone and a certain light blue robot-hedgehog is slowly approaching her with his left arm is slowly raising up. Luna then charged her horn to perform the spell, but before she could react, a certain male voice shouted:

"CHAOS SPEAR!", A strong energy beam broke through the robot's chest, destroying its control system, and its back arched on the deep angle, and the hole in his chest sparkled with electricity. It them fell down on the ground, freeing Luna's vision, and she spotted Shadow standing behind the robot and glaring himself furiously. She gasped deeply, and made her eyes wide, seeing him.

"Shadow." She called him out. Shadow ran over to her, and helped her up to her feet. Just as Luna stood up, Shadow took her left arm, "Are you…"

"I'm fine Shadow." Luna answered an unasked question and looked at him with a smile, "Just a little scratch.", Shadow smiled at her back and nodded, before the two looked at the two elites and ran up over to them. They helped them to stand up, and Fancy Pants shook his head hard as he threw his gaze at the dark hedgehog, "Mr Shadow?" He asked, "Thank you so much for being here."

"You'll thank me for that later." Shadow said, "Now, you and your wife need to get out of here through the back door."

"But where do we need to run?" Fleur asked him in panic, but Luna then placed her hands on her shoulders, and spoke, "Go to the Canterlot Castle." She said, "Its protection system strong enough to withstand the robot attacks." Fleur nodded and then she took her husband's arm as she headed with him to the exit door. Shadow and Luna left alone again, and the hedgehog took Luna's hand, and prompted her to look at him, "Luna, we need to get out of here as well." He said, "These bots surrounded the stadium."

"Shadow, I am not going anywhere without my sister!" Luna said with a frown, but Shadow reacted calmly, and led her to the exit black doors, what prompted her to made her eyes wide, "I know." He said, "And that's why you need to get out of here." He then stopped in front of the main door, and looked into her eyes as he smirked, "You don't want to be spotted, right?" He asked in a badass tone in his voice. Luna smirked at him back, and moved closer to his face. She kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Shadow." She said. The Mobian reacted to her kiss neutrally as they both have more important things they need to do. He then took her by the hand and the two headed downstairs.

"Come on." He said at last, as they quickened their steps.

 **In the meantime on the stadium field.**

The stadium playground that served as a field where the competed with each other for fun, turned into a battlefield, where the people fought for their lives. The robots engaged in battle with the Mobian warriors, Equestrian heroines, with the Sun Princess, and with the Equestrian guards. Soon enough, the stadium began to turn into ruins under the blows of plasma shots, sonic booms and magical beams. The regular guards were mostly standing in near the exits, by covering the robot's' way to the innocent civilians inside the stadium corridors. They performed a magical shields that blocked the machines's way to execute every living being in this stadium, but thankfully for them, the metal machines did find the more important missions.

Sonic was running over the stadium tracks, and has three bots on his back, which pursuing him and performing the shots. Though, the blue hedgehog was too fast for them, and easily dodged their shots, by jumping from left to right, and without even lowering his speed. Soon he ran up to the fence and stopped dead sharply, and ducked to the ground. The bots' engines didn't manage to react in time, and soon all three of them crashed right into the stadium bottom seats rows. Sonic then stood up, and dusted himself off the dust, by seeing the bots lying among the wrecks, and smirked smugly. The robots returned back to their feet very quickly, and seeing Sonic, they all took an aim on him, but just before the shot, Sonic spin dashed at them and performed three strong hits, that threw the bots all around the stadium. After he dealt with the bots, he glanced at Espio and spotted his chameleon friend having some troubles with three more bots. Garing himself, Sonic rushed to help him. He got to him and as he hits the three bots making them stunned as Espio now having the chance throws his shurikens at the bots.

"Thanks, Sonic." He gets out as he get a nod from Sonic in return. The two ten glanced over the stands in a search of another couple, or three of the bots, but instead, the two spotted Trixie and Manic who were running between the seat rows, and looking for something. Espio turned worried for his girl and were ready to run to her, but Sonic stopped him, by grabbing his arm.

"Whoa, take it easy, man." Sonic said, "She'll be fine. We had more job to do." Espio looked at him, "Our mission is not letting the bots to hurt her.", As Sonic finished, Espio frowned at him back as he didn't really like the idea of leaving Trixie alone with Manic. But on the other hand he knew that Espio was right. So he just nodded at him, before the two runs through the stands.

Over the Canterlot Stadium, Celestia and her pegasi guards dealt with the bots who spotted her. She didn't get any serious resistance from the Metal individuals, but she did use her wings a lot of times for better dodging. Her speed was huge enough for the bots', and they didn't manage to take a good aim at her, and their shots did flying past her. As her guards with five of the bots, Tia hovered in the air and fixed her furious gaze and the one last bot. Without wasting her time in vain, she performed a strong magic spell, and the beam hit the bot hard, thus destroying it instantly. Only after the robot turned into piece of metal scrap, Tia sighed herself in relief and looked down to see what's going on on the stadium field. Seeing that the people are starting to leave the stadium through the black doors, she frowned herself deeply and looked at her guards.

"Go down and take a better cover for retreating back. Led them all to the castle, and let the entire Canterlot guard to be on alert!" She ordered, "Quick!", The guards saluted to their Princess, and dashed off. Tia then sighed herself and rushed to the parking lot exit where there was the biggest crowd.

In the meantime, the robots finished with circling over the stadium and opened a heavy fire on the seat rows, thus slowing down their speed. But just as they reached the halfway, they have met with a return fire from the guards who shot them down on the ground one by one. The wall of magic beams and gunfire hit the bots hard, what prompted them to lost the balance and to fall down one by one. Twilight then performed three powerful magic shots, that managed to break the their control system, and broke their weapons. Twilight smirked at this and looked at AJ.

"Applejack, your move." She yelled, ptompring Applejack to nod in response. Twilight then erformed a sharp turn and ducked herself down sharply. When she almost hit the ground, AJ jumped down from her back and landed exactly on the bots head, thus breaking his central system. She then looked at the other two and glared at them furiously, by seeing them taking an aim at her. But just as they performed their shots, AJ dodged it by jumping to her left. She grabbed heavy metal stick, that was lying nearby. She then rushed at the bots and made two incredibly strong hits, that torn off their heads. As she dealt with these two she looked at another three, but gasped deeply, seeing these bots already took an aim at her. But just before they manage to shot her down, all of them catch three hits that threw them back to at least thirty meters and crash into the concrete wall. AJ made her eyes wide, and then she took one quick glance at the one who saved her life. The performer of these shots was Rarity, who was laying on Silver's back and holding onto his neck tightly. She smiled herself happily and shouted with joy.

"WHOOOOHOOOO…" She shouted herself loudly, "Never mess with the ladies!", Silver chuckled himself, as he found the behavior of his girl amusing and looked at her over his shoulder, "Nice shot, Rarity!" He said before he looked forward again, to follow the road, "Don't get carried away too much. There's just three of them.", Rarity giggled herself, before she took a look around. She then gasped deeply, by noticing three robots chasing them, "Silvy, we got some company." She yelled. Silver looked back and glared himself deeply, before threw his eyes at Rarity, "Hold on tight!" He shouted, prompting Rarity to grab his neck more tightly and pressing her own body to his. Silver them dove himself down closer to the ground and took a horizontal position. He then rushed forward to the exit from the stadium, and of course the bots chased after them, as they took an aim at the two and performed several shots. Though these shots were flying past them, however, Silver got nervous and accelerated his flight.

"Please. Let this trick works." He muttered to himself, as he flew through the stadium entrance, and turned to the right sharply. Two bots out of three didn't enter the turn and crashed hard into the wall, but one actually manage to enter the turn perfectly, and continued his chasing. He performed a shot and it flew up just a few inches over the two.

"GAH!" Silver groaned and looked back over the shoulder, "Rarity can you shot him down?", but Rarity just shook her head, by keeping her eyes closed, as she was scared to fall, "Honey, I don't even know where we are now." She yelled in return. Silver then glared and looked forward to find something that could stop the bot. He then made his eyes wide as he spotted that the two were now close to the training room.

"Alright. Plan B!" He muttered to himself, as he accelerated. But just as the two flew inside the training hall, a strong explosion occurred near the two, and they got the shock wave hit. Silver lost his balance and found himself falling down on the ground. He hit the ground hard by falling on his back.

"Ouch!" He muttered, but that's when he felt someone fell on the top of him, "HNNG..." Silver groaned again and opened his eyes. First thing he saw, was Rarity's blue eyes staring at him back, and her shocked expression on her face. Silver then sighed with relief and wrapped his both arms around her, "Are you alright?" He asked. Rarity blinked herself twice, before making a deep sigh of relief and smiling at him, "I am perfect, Silvy darling." She said in her lady like intonation, and pressed a finger onto his nose, "But you've got a serious problem, sweetheart. For dropping me, I'll have to punish you.", Silver smirked at his girl and tightened his grip as he slipped his way down to her butt, and squeezed it hard. Rarity ah'd at him seductively and moved closer to his face.

"I am willing to accept my punishment." Silver said, his voice sounded his macho tone, and massaging his girlfriend's butt gently. This prompted Rarity to blush madly as she rested herself on the top of him, with her legs bent and her breasts is tightly in contact with his chest. She fluttered her eyes lovingly as she ran her fingers over his chest fur.

"The salvation of the world is so sexy. Don't you think?" The girl asked in a seductive manner, what prompted Silver's smirk to grew wider. He then brought her closer to him and nudged his eyebrows up and down, "I do." He answered, before the two closed their eyes in ecstasy and engaged in a deep loving kiss. The two totally forgot about what's happening now and there were only two of them in a whole world and nobody else. Their kiss then became more passionate as Silver started to undress Rarity, by unzipping the back of her dress. Just as he finished, he dive his arms under her cloth by starting to massage her exposed back, and deepened his kiss.

"Rarity…" Silver moaned while taking a short breaks from the kiss, "Yes, darling?" Rarity asked, by taking a short breaks as well. The two then finished their kiss and look deep into each other's eyes by wearing happy smiles on their faces. He then started to brush her hair.

"Don't you have a feeling that we forget about something?" He asked her lovingly. Rarity giggled as she took him by the hand and moved it to her cheek. She started to rub her cheek against his strong hand, still wearing a loving smile on her face, "Oh, Silvy…" She moaned passionately, "What do you think we can forget about?"

" **Scanning process."** The robotic voice sounded nearby, what prompted the two to open their eyes wide, and blush madly, " **Two objects. Object A: Gender - male. Age - 33. Race - Mobian. Height - 5'4 feet tall. Object B: Gender - female. Age - 29. Race - Equestrian. Height - 5'1 feet tall. Status: The objects A and B are in a state of sexual arousal, and an overabundance of hormones, in relation to a surge of adrenaline."** Hearing this, the two grinned nervously, and Rarity cuddled to Silver, by trying to hide in his arms, and Silver of course hugged her tightly, as the two felt themselves awkward, " **Mission: Destroy!"**

"You know darling?" Rarity suddenly spoke, "I think I understand what you mean."

"Me too." Silver said, and just a short moment, before they heard loud squealing sound, they pushed themselves hard from the ground and when plasma shot hit the ground where they were, they performed two horizontal toe loop jumps in a different directions. Silver landed successfully on the right side, and Rarity on the left. Silver glared at the robot and took a fighting stance, as his body flared up in a bright blue aura. Rarity zipped her dress, and took a fighting stance as well.

"You metal pervert!" She said with an annoyed tone in her voice, "I'll show you how to interrupt my moment." She then charged her horn and shot the magic beam at the robot, but he managed to dodge from her attack, and took another aim at her. But his cannon got the hit from Silver's side, and this prompted the bot to shader. He then turned his eyes to the white hedgehog, and spotted him glaring at him furiously, and preparing the another attack.

"Do not you dare to threaten my girl!" He growled at him angrily, and launched the another attack.

 **Back in the stadium field.**

Meanwhile at the stadium field a certain princess, pink in color, and with purple and pink hair and tail was lying unconscious with her ears catching the sounds of shots and explosions, around around her. She cringed herself softly, and dropped some heavy sweat over her forehead, as she moaned herself in pain and weakness.

"Cadence!" Someone's male voice sounded in her mind, but she didn't open her eyes as she felt that her eyelids are too heavy for opening. But soon she felt someone grabbed her around her legs and back and picked her up. Cadence groaned herself more and soon she place a hand on the chest of the one who was carrying her. She then opened her eyes weakly, and looked up to see Manic's worrying look.

"Cadence, don't sleep! You hear me? Don't sleep!" Manic said to her. Cadence then looked around and spotted Trixie who was looking at her, by worrying as well, and then she looked around the stands. She saw the robots are in fight with the guards, and realized that the stands are empty now, but then she cringed in pain and groaned herself heavily. She then placed her hand over her stomach and spotted some blood trace over there. Opening her eyes again, she looked up at Manic's face, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Manic, what's going on?" She asked with a worrying tone in her voice, prompting Manic to frown at her, "The battle, Cadence!" He answered with a cold tone, and took her more comfortably, "Come on. We'll take you to your family." He said, and looked at Trixie, "Let's go, Trixie!" He said. Trixie nodded at him, by frowning as well, and then the three headed to the exit door with a quick steps.

 **Meanwhile, with Jet.**

Jet has finally returned back to the stadium field, and ran over to the place where he forgot his bag. As soon as he ran over to it, he unzipped his back and took out the case, that was orange and black in color. He then smirked himself, before he pressed the button and the case hissed and hovered over the ground. After the moment, the case transformed into a huge hoverboard. Jet's smirk grew stronger, and then he jumped on the top of his trademark board and pressed the launch button. Shortly after that, Jet rushed over the stands with an incredible speed, and took out his blaster.

 **With Flurry Heart.**

The little five year old girl was hiding behind the machine with food, by covering her ears, and crying herself. She was scared by the fact that she appeared on the battlefield. She then opened her eyes and looked up. After that she took off, and started to flying over the stands, in a search of her mother.

"Mommy!" She called her out, "Mommy!"

 **Back to Cadence.**

The two are almost reached the exit door, when Cadence heard her daughter's cry. She gasped in fear, and looked over the stands in a search of her daughter.

"Manic, stop!" She said. Manic and Trixie stopped dead, and looked at her, "Princess?" Trixie asked. Cadence didn't answer, as she continued to scan the stand in a search of her daughter. Soon she spy the little five year old girl in the middle a few hundred meters away. She then spear her wings, and was ready to fly after her, but she cringed in pain and felt the tension wave ran through her body. Trixie saw Flurry Heart and then she dashed off to help her. Soon enough, she was nearby and called her out.

"Flurry Heart!" She yelled, what prompted Flurry Heart to look at her still scared, "Please, don't be scared. Go with Trixie. Trixie will take you to your mom."

Flurry Heart was too shocked and scared to take her words as a true, as she was still hovering over the stands. Soon she catch on the eyes of one of the robots, as he scanned her, and then rushed over to the place where she was. But none of them saw him as Trixie walked closer to her, and smiled.

"Flurry Heart." She said softly, "Come down."

"I'm… *sobs*.. S-s-scared…" Flurry Heart whined as she started to cry loudly.

Seeing this, Cadence looked at Manic with a worrying look on her face, "Manic, please take me to her." She begged, "She's scared. She needs to know that her mom is here."

Meanwhile, Trixie walked closer, and charged her horn, "Trixie knows, that you scared." She said softly, "Please come here, little girl. Your mom is there, she's waiting for you…" She then reached out her arms, "Come on…", Flurry Heart sobbed again, and then she flew over to Trixie. She wrapped her both arms over blue unicorn-girl's neck and snuggled to her tightly as she cried into her shoulder. Trixie smiled with a warm smile on her face as she started to caress the little princess's back, by trying to calm her down, "That's okay." She said warmly.

Meanwhile, Espio, and Sonic was dealing with another robot in the opposite stands. Sonic spin dashed at the bot and hit him hard, thus destroying it instantly. He then landed on the ground, and dusted himself off, as he looked at Espio with a smirk on his face.

"Do you smell this?" He said with a coolness in his voice, prompting the chameleon-guy to give him a badass grin, "Your sweaty armpits?" He asked him before he launched a shuriken to the bot that was standing behind Sonic. The shuriken hit the robot's control system and breaking it down. The robot then fell back with a thud and erupted one small electricity crack. Just as they destroyed the robot, Sonic's eyes returned to Espio's and he gave him a dirty look.

"Hey. It's not my fault that the battle make men sweat." Sonic said sarcastically, before the two looked around the stadium, and Sonic smirked himself proudly, thinking that this is the time for a short break. They ran their eyes over the stands, and spotted Trixie holding on Flurry Heart tightly and calming her down. Sonic then smirked and looked as his bud.

"I always knew that Trixie is a good mother." He said mockingly, prompting Espio to let out a small chuckle. He then returned his eyes back to his girl's silhouette, but his face twisted to scared as he saw the robot is flying at them in full speed.

"TRIXIE!" He yelled. Trixie opened her eyes sharply, and looked down, to see Espio is running at her with full force. She knew that something was wrong, and soon her rosy eyes catch the sight of metal hedgehog flying at her with full force. She gasped herself deeply, and turned her back to him, by covering Flurry Heart with her body. But soon, she yelled out, as she felt someone grabbed her by the waist, and how a strong gust of wind enveloped her body. She then opened her eyes wide, and looked up to see Jet's cool face, and how he winking at her.

"Missed me?" He asked, and then he took Flurry Heart in his own arms, and motioned Trixie to take the position behind him. Wordlessly, Trixie carefully stood behind Jet, and wrapped her arms around his chest, as she snuggled to him and looked down with a nervous look on her face, as her hair fluttered in the wind. Flurry Heart felt herself happy again, and giggled loudly as she looked into Jet's eyes, "Hello." She said kindly. Jet winked at her, "Hey there, kid." He said with a coolness in his voice, and looked back over his shoulder to see the robot is still chasing them. And then more and more robots joined him in chasing, what prompted Jet to grin even wider, and look forward, "We have guests, ladies." He said still being cool, "Wanna show them a lesson?"

"NO!" Trixie shrieked, but Flurry Heart didn't share her fear and smiled widely, "YES!" She shouted, "YES! I WANT! I WANT!", Jet chuckled himself loudly, and looked down at Sonic, Espio, Twilight and Applejack, who was staring at him in awe, "HEY, GUYS." He yelled out, "In my opinion this stadium is ceased to be the battlefield. I suggests you to move outside. There's much more place for fighting." He then looked forward, and smirked, "Did you ever do a barrell roll?" He asked Flurry Heart as he looked at her. Flurry Heart grinned widely, and shook her head, thus letting her know that she wants an awesome trick. Trixie, though, gasped deeply, as she clinged to him more tightly, "Nonononononononono…" She begged him, but her begging left unanswered, as soon Jet started to spin his board.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Trixie's screams sounded over the stadium, and soon they disappeared from the vision. Sonic, Espio, Twilight and Applejack were still standing on the field with their eyes wide, and looking at where Jet flew away, and then they turned their eyes at Manic and Cadence. Seeing him standing near the exit passage, they rushed at him. Cadence was still staring at the place, where Jet flew away along with Trixie and her daughter, and looked at Manic again. She then took a hold of his shoulder, and looked pleadingly at him.

"Manic, take me there." She ordered, "I need to be there, I need to be with my girl.", Manic looked at her with wide eyes, "Cadence, you have a blood in your stomach, you need a doctor." He said, "Flurry Heart will be fine. She's with Jet and Trixie. These two won't leave her alone. Don't worry.", But Cadence didn't took his explanation and shook her head sharply, "Manic, you don't understand!" She moaned, "She suppose to be with her mom and dad. Her mother should protect her... *sobs*... And not… to… *sobs*... leave her alone." She then rested her head on Manic's shoulder, and brusted into soft cry by burying her face in Manic's shoulder, "Oh, Manic… *sobs*... I am a terrible mother… *sobs*... I was about t-to lost my daughter.", Manic's face became sad as he could understand why she became crying. Somehow, he may thought his own mother's hysteria in Cadence right now. He then frowned and took her more comfortably.

"Cadence, don't cry, please." He said softly, "You're a great mother. I can even say, that you're the best mother in the world.", He patted her on the back and tried to comfort her, but he couldn't make it, as Cadence's cry didn't stop and only grew stronger. Twilight ran over to her sister in law at this very moment, and her face became sad, as she placed a hand on Cadence's shoulder, "Cadence." She called her out, "Don't worry, we'll take care of Flurry Heart.", Cadence then stopped crying and looked up at her sister in law, though her eyes still have some tears. She saw Twilight was smiling at her friendly, as if mentally trying to calm her down. It help Cadence to raised her mood slightly, and then she cracked into a smile, and nodded to her. Twilight nodded back and looked at Manic.

"Manic, take her to the safest place, please." She asked him with a concerned tone in her voice, and this prompted Manic to frown at her and nod. He then took Cadence in his arms more comfortably, and looked at his brother with his face appeared a worrying expression, "Be careful!" He said, before he looked around at his friends, "All of you!"

Twilight, Sonic, Espio, and Applejack smiled at him in response, as if trying to say mentally, that they'll be fine. Manic couldn't help, but cracked into smile, before he turned away from them and ran to the exit door. Just as he left the four individuals exchanged glances with each other, though, these glances doesn't express any happiness, or weariness, but most likely, it was suspicious.

"Don't you think, guys that it all was way too easy?" Sonic asked with his voice sounded cold-blooded, and warning, "A little more than two hours after the battle, but we managed to win all of them at the stadium. It's too good to be true.", Applejack, though, raised her left eyebrow in question, and crossed her arms in the chest area, "What do you mean by 'too easy', Sonic?" She questioned, "C'mon, this is us... *grins*... There's nothing in this world that could stand in our way."

"I wouldn't be so naive, if I was you, Applejack." Espio said, prompting her to wipe her smirk away, and to appear a surprising look on her face, as she looked at Espio to meet with his frown, "During the war days, Eggman used the weakest robots as pawns to distract out attention from the main power." He said, frowning deeply, "In other words, it was just a warm-up. The real battle will be next."

"What?" AJ asked in confusion, "But the one you mentioned, this Eggman. Isn't he dead?" HE then looked at Sonic, "Sonic?"

"Yeah, he's dead Applejack." Sonic answered, frowning as well, "But these are his creation, and they're might work on the old program." He then looked at Twilight, "And that means the old tactics."

"Pawns always come first." She muttered, before she sighed herself deeply, and her eyes then ran around the stadium, which was all in ruins, and robotic mechanical limbs. Frowning herself deeply, she looked at her friends, "We'll take care about this later. She said, right now, we need to help my niece, Trixie, and Jet to get out of the troubles." She said with a confident tone in her voice.

Sonic smirked at her, "Ready for second stage?" He asked with a coolness in his voice. His friends were only about to smirk at him, and nods, by letting them know that they're ready for a fight. This was enough for the blue hedgehog's smirk grew wider. He knew that they're definitely ready for the battle, and knew that he wasn't alone in this fight. He then motioned guys to ran out, and then the four dashed off to the exit from the dilapidated stadium.

"Hey, where's Silver and Rarity?" Espio asked them as he noticed that two of their friends wasn't here. Twilight and Sonic became puzzled instantly as they looked at each other in question, but Applejack looked at the chameleon-guy with a cocky grin on her face, and nudged her eyebrows up and down, "As much as I know them both, they definitely enjoying their own romantic moment." She said mockingly, prompting Twilight and Sonic to laugh. However, Espio wasn't going to return the laugh, as he shook his head simply and smirked. He then looked forward, and concentrate on the battle, which was more important for the four now.

 **To Silver and Rarity.**

In the meantime, the training room is almost turned into ruins because of the long time battle between Silver, Rarity, and their metal opponent. Our super couple was trying to take the metal soldier down for the last seventeen minutes, but as you might understand, their attempts were not as successful. Rarity was trying to jump as fast as she could, by dodging metal's combat attacks, though she had some difficulties with jumping because of her high heel shoes. Silver was here beside her, by dodging metal's attacks. He was unable to concentrate on his power with throwing the items at the bot, since he need a time for concentrate, and the time was exactly the thing that both he and Rarity lacked in this fight. Soon enough, the two started to feel exhausted, as their physical resources started to end, and Rarity was the first who out of the force. She backflipped a few meters away from metal, and landed on the training bench. She started to breath deeply, by trying to restore her breath, as she looked at her BF who was still fighting with robot in a close combat.

"Silvy, darling." She called out, "I'm out. Don't you mind me to take…"

"Of course, honey." Silver shouted with a strong hint of sarcasm in his voice, by continuing to fight, "You was working so hard. Take a rest, please." He catch the Metal's claw arm with his both hands, but Silver concentrate hard on his power and performed a psycho smash, by throwing the bot to the concrete wall. He then sighed himself as he took a short breath, and took one look at his girl smirking at her, "Maybe you want me to make some tea for you?" He asked her still being sarcastic. Rarity accepted his game rules as she crossed her legs, and fluttered her eyes lovingly, "Oh, that would be nice of you, darling." She said playfully. Silver chuckled himself lightly over her words, before he returned back at his mechanic opponent.

MS clone stood up from the floor, and raised his digital eyes at the white hedgehog. Seeing this, Silver gave him a badass smirk as he took a kung-fu stance, and motioned him to attack, "Round two, metal ass?" He asked, by having a tone of coolness in his voice, what prompted Rarity to ah seductively, as she loved when he's doing that. But the robot simply raised his cannon and aimed it at Silver. Silver's eyes went wide, and then he made a shield around himself, "OH, SHI…" He didn't finished his sentence, as the plasma shot hit him hard and sent him into short flight. He hit the ground hard and cringed in pain, though he didn't get any serious wounds, but his muscles still felt some pain, and for a few seconds he couldn't even to stand up.

"SILVY!" Rarity shouted worried for him, and then she looked at the robot and gave him a death glare. She then stood up and charged her horn a huge ammount of her energy, "Don't you ever dare to shot my man!" She snarled at the MS clone, and then she shot a powerful magical beam right at his left arm. The beam hit the robot hard, and torn it off to hell. The robot staggered to the right, and soon it took its digital eyes at Rarity. It then rushed at her and tried to hit her with its claws, but the unicorn-girl was successful with dodging his paw, and jumped to the right.

Meanwhile, Silver opened his eyes while groaning, and threw his gaze up to see what MS doing. His eyes went wide in horror, as he saw how Rarity fights this metal ass alone. He then stood up quickly, but still had some problems to keep his balance. He staggered to the right, and grabbed his head, as he froze. Just as he recovered his balance, he looked over to Rarity, and rushed there to help her. And he made it just in time. Soon Rarity didn't manage to dodge far enough, and Metal's claws hit her dress. The robot torn off Rarity's dress, and left her gorgeous body completely exposed, prompting her to shriek in embarrassment, and to cover her breast and crotch with her hands. She backed away from the robot, with her face covered in a deep blush of shame, as her eyes went wide.

The robot, though didn't care about the naked girls, and was ready to perform on mighty final strike. But that's when something bright blue and fast hit him so hard that destroyed his metal body. Soon the MS clone have turned into a bunch of useless scrap, and Silver landed on the ground. He nodded to himself confidently, as he saw that he managed to win this battle, and then his face turned worried and he looked at his girl who was sitting on the ground naked, with her hands covered her huge breasts, and her head lowered down. Her eyes were closed and has some tears pouring down on her cheeks. Silver turned worried, and ran over to her immediately, and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to him.

"Rarity. It's okay, it's okay..." He spoke to her, by trying to comfort her, "Show me where did he hurt you?", Rarity cuddled to her boyfriend, still covering herself, and crying softly, "Oh… *sobs*... Sil-vy…" She whimpered, "He… d-d-did hurt... m-me… right into my p-pride… *sobs*..." Silver smiled himself warmly, hearing his girl's words, and closed his eyes as he held her closer, "This m-metal… w-w-womanizer torn off m-my... b-best dress, ... and l-left me exposed to the whole words." Rarity then raised her head and opened her eyes. She frowned deeply and bared her teeth, as she looked at now broken robot, "Pervert!" She yelled at the bunch of metal scrap. Silver let out a small chuckle, and his smile shone brighter, "Rarity…" He called her out, prompting the girl to form a sad look on her face, and to look into his eyes, "Awww…" Silver aw'd at her, and hugged her more tightly, "Rarity, it's fine. This bot won't going to hurt you anymore." He then finished their hug and took her by the hands.

"Let me see you. I want to make sure you don't have any wounds." He said, prompting Rarity to blush deeply and smiling lovingly. She then took her hands away and revealed her breasts for him to see, as she didn't feel shy when her boy sees her like this. Silver blushed himself as well, as he smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat. He then took her breasts in his hands and squeezed it to be sure, that she didn't get any harm in there. Promptly, Rarity uttered a quiet moan, as smiled at her boy playfully, as if hinting that they need to hurry. He then released her breasts, and took off his own shirt. He then gave it to Rarity, for she have at least some cover for her naked beauty, though, Rarity's blush turned deeper, when she fixed her gaze on boyfriend's strong athletic body. Just as she covered her breasts by his shirt, he looked carefully over her body. He checked her spine, stomach, clavice, neck, arms, and shoulders to figure out if she have at least one bruise, or scratch. Thankfully, she was all clean and beautiful as she always was. He then sighed in relief, and nodded to her by letting her know that she was okay. Rarty nodded back and put on his t-shirt.

"Mmmmm…" She moaned passionately, as she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled, "Now it's my turn to check you on the wounds." She said as she caressed her boyfriend's strong chest, though Silver was only about give her a smirk, and taking her hand into his, "You'll check me after we get out of here." HE said softly. Rarity then sighed sadly, and closed her eyes, "Darling, I am so sorry." She said sadly, "I became a burden for you… *sigh*... I can't fight anymore.", but her words prompted Silver to chuckle, as he picked her up in a bridal style, and stood up, "Don't be ridiculous, m'lady." He said playfully, what prompted the pony-girl to open her eyes wide, and look at him. She could see him smiling, before the two walked over to the athletes dressing room, "We will find some clothes for you."

 **To Rainbow Dash.**

Meanwhile, the parking lot, that have the exit to the stadium park zone, was absolutely empty. Only numerous cars stood here, and not even a single living being appeared here. If you saw it, you might have a feeling that people never entered this lot for months. Suddenly, Rainbow's pretty rosy eyes and her multicolored hair appeared behind the corner. She scanned the parking lot to be sure that this place is safe. As she finished with scanning, she looked at the teens, and motioned them to follow her. The teens nodded and prepared themselves to follow, and shortly after the five ran out to the cars. Dash was running first, Sweetie Belle was running behind her, Spike was running the third, and AB and Scoots closed their column. The three reached Twilight's limousine, and sat next to it. Rainbow then sighed herself deeply.

"Allright. Here's the plan." She said as he turned her eyes at the teens, "Sweetie Belle breaks the door lock , we're getting in, starts the engine, and get our asses out of this place.", The teens made their eyes wide, before hey looked at each other. Though, they did want to reach the safe place, but they were questioning this plan somehow. After they returned their eyes back at the pegasi-girl, their faces became more confused, than before, "That's a pretty good plan, Dash." Scootaloo commented as she gave her a confused look, "Though… Do you know how to turn on the car engine without keys?", Her words were enough to a dumbfound look appeared on Dash's face, and then she narrowed her eyes and smacked herself in the face with a strong slap. She growled herself in annoyance, before she removed her hand away from her face and looked at them. Her face was still annoyed.

"Okay, you got me, I don't have any plan of escaping." She said, before they heard the sound of the opening door. She gasped softly, and then she frowned deeply, and shushed to the teens, thus signaling for them to not make any noise. The teens nodded at her, and froze. Dash then turned away from them and moved herself to the source of the noise. In the meantime, Spike took Sweetie Belle's hand tightly, what prompted her to gasp, and look at him. When she saw him smiling at her, she smiled at him back, as if thanking him for his concern. In the meantime, Dash's head peeked up from behind the car, as he rosy eyes scanned the parking lot again. She was trying to see who it was. She didn't knew for sure if it was a robot, or not, so she decided to be on alert. Though, soon she heard some light footsteps, and girlish voices. This prompted her to made her eyes wide, and to stand up. Soon her eyes caught the sights of Starlight, Pinkie and Shining Armor. And Shining didn't look good.

"Come on... " Starlight spoke, as she helped Pinkie to carry Shining to the car, "... We're almost here."

"Girls! Shining!" Dash called them out as she ran over at them, what prompted the teens to stand up as well, as they knew that the danger is passed. Starlight and Pinkie raised their eyes and smiled at Dash, "Dashie!" Pinkie said happily, "It's so good to see you okay."

Dash then took Shining's arm and threw it over her shoulder, thus freeing Starlight, "Starlight, open the car." She said, "I'll take him.", Starlight said nothing in response, and she was only about to nod in agreement. She then ran over the car's driver's seat, and inserted the key. The door locks opened with a clicking sound. The teens used it as an opportunity, and opened it sharply. They get into the car one by one, and made a group sigh of relief. Dash and Pinkie dragged Shining to the car as well, as they placed him on the back seat. Shining fell on the couch tired and exhausted, thus attracting the teens' attention. They sat closer to him worried.

"Shining!" Spike called him out. Shining opened his eyes and looked at him, "I have a feeling that I fought three rounds with Iron Will…" He muttered weakly and somehow jokingly. This was enough for the teens chuckled themselves slightly, as they were glad that he's fine. Dash and Pinkie opened the trunk and peered inside. They saw about dozen of shotguns that was lying there just like that. The girls smiled themselves in satisfaction, and picked up their guns. Dash took M-16 with a rainbow sign near the trigger, while Pinkie pulled out her trademark party cannon and placed it on the ground. She smiled happily, before she rested herself on the top of her cannon, and hugged it tightly with her eyes closed.

"Oh, baby…" She moaned, "I missed you so much!", Dash couldn't help, but chuckled herself quietly, before she inserted an ammo, and shrugged the shutter. She then nodded to herself, before she threw her look at the exit door. Her face suddenly became sad, as she remembered that her beloved man is still there and still fighting. She knew that she's not a helper with her wounded wing, but now when she have a gun, she could help him a lot. She then frowned and looked at Pinkie.

"Pinkie." She spoke, prompting Pinkie to open her eyes and look at her pegasi-friend, still having a happy smile on her face, "You guys get out of here, and I need to go back and help the others.", Pinkie's eyes went wide in a surprise, and she returned herself into a standing position. She opened her mouth, ready to argue with her, but soon their ears catch up with another voice.

"Hold on… We're almost here!"

Their faces then switched to a puzzled looks, and they turned their eyes to the opened door through which Starlight, Pinkie, and Shining came in just recently. Soon they saw the owner of the voice, who came in, by carrying a certain Love Princess in his arms. It was Manic. They saw his eyes grew wide in surprise and annoyance. He then groaned himself and shook his head hard.

"Damn!" He said with a growl, "I must be turned the wrong way!"

Dash and Pinkie flashed into happy smiles, "MANIC!" They called him out. Manic looked at the one who called his name. Seeing Dash and Pinkie, he smiled and ran over to them.

"It's great, that you're here, girls!" He said with a worrying tone in her voice, "Cadence is wounded. She needs the doctor.", Dash nodded at him with a frown, and took Cadence from Manic's arms. She then get her inside the car. Manic sighed with relief, before his eyes switched at Pinkie. Seeing the pony-girl smiling at him gently, he couldn't help, but smiled at her back, "Hey, Pinkie." He said, "Good to see you again." Pinkie didn't said anything to him, as she just attacked him with strong arms, and hugged him tightly. Manic was shocked by this, but he still returned a hug and patted her on the back. In the meantime, Dash placed Cadence at the seat next to Shining, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cadence, please hold on." She said softly, "We'll get out of here soon." She then walked out, by leaving the marrying couple alone with teens. Shining and Cadence then looked at each other with a sad looks on their faces.

"Cadence, I know what you're going to say." Shining spoke sadly as he lowered his head, "I am a terrible father. I had to look at our daughter, but I lost her, and…" He didn't finish his sentence, as he felt how his wife cuddled to him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't say that, Shining." She whimpered, "You're much better parent than me… *sobs*... I should have to stay with you, but I didn't… *sobs*... That I lost our daughter… *cries*... our little Flurry Heart…" Shining was only about to hug her tightly, and holding her close. At this very moment, these two has nothing to do but to pray that their daughter will be fine and well.

Outside the car, Manic and Pinkie finished their hug, and looked at each other's eyes, "What was that about, miss Pinkie?" Manic said with a teasing tont in his voice, prompting Pinkie to blush and giggling shyly, "Well, Your Highness… I wanted to tell you that I…"

"Hey, you two." Dash called them out, thus breaking their moment, "You'll leave your hugs and kisses for later." She said as she reloaded her M-16. Pinkie shook off her blush and frowned herself sternly, "Yes, you're right, Dashie!" She said, before she headed to her canon. Manic remained himself standing in the same place, still red, and with a blank look on his face. He thought, that with these words Pinkie just said, she didn't denied that she wanted to kiss him. Though, a moment later, Manic shook off the awkwardness, and looked at Dash, "We need to get to the Canterlot Castle as fast as we could." He stated, "My mom said, that in the times of the danger, this castle can be a good shelter for the residents."

"That's a good point, Manic." Dash said, "Go there, and I'll go to the others.", hearing this, Manic's eyes went wide, as he looked at her as if she was dumb, "Wha?" He moaned, "You're nuts? D-d-did you see your wing?"

" **Scanning process."** Robotic voice sounded from the side of the exit, interrupting their discussion, " **Two objects. Object A: Gender - Male. Age - 34. Race - Mobian."** Manic and Dash turned their eyes to the source of the voice, and saw the MS clone is standing in front of the door and scanning them, " **Object B: Gender - Female. Age - 28. Race - Equestrian. Status: Object A and Object B having a unintelligible conversation. Mission - Destroy."** Manic then gasped, and frowned deeply, "SHOOT HIM!" He shouted, as he ducked to the ground to avoid their gunfire. Dash then opened the heavy fire toward the robot. She was perfect in shooting, but unfortunately, all the bullets did hit the armor, and then fell down on the ground. Though, she managed to slow him down. Pinkie then rolled her party cannon and made her own shot to the MS clone. She fired a shell with a mixture of smoke and created a smoke screen between them and the robot, closing his vision.

In the meantime, Manic took a shotgun from the trunk, before he closed it, and ran over to the passenger front seat, "Get in the car! Get in the car!" He said to Dash and Pinkie, and the girls did what he said. They get into the car, and closed the door. Manic then opened the front passenger door, but stopped as he looked at the smoke to see the MS's status. And he saw the Metal Sonic is comes out of the smoke. He then performed a shot from his shotgun, and it hit the robot hard into he head, causing him to fall down on the ground. Manic then took his seat and looked at Starlight.

"Starlight, get us out of here!" He snarled, prompting Starlight to frown at him confidently in response, and nod. She then start the engine, moved the gear lever to the D position, and kicked the pedal hard. She twisted the wheel from side to side, and the limousine drifted with a whistle, before it rushed toward the exit to the next parking level.

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic was still lying on the ground, but soon it started to return back to the standing position. As it found itself standing again, it threw its digital eyes toward the black limousine, which was driving away further and further somewhere between the cars. The bot then gave a signal to its companions, before his feet rocket engines turned on and he took off after the car...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Let There Be Chaos - Part II

**Phew**

 **That's was the most difficult chapter in this story, guys. There was so much to write that I decided to divide this Let There Be Chaos chapters in four parts.**

 **Yes, I just said it. Four parts. But don't worry, I will try to finish it in a week.**

 **Alright, so, summary, the battle at its peak, and... here we go.**

* * *

 **Chapter #11 - Let There Be Chaos.**

 **Part Two:**

 **-/-/-/-**

 **To Shadow and Luna.**

The Mobian GUN agent and the Moon Princess held their way through the stadium corridors, with Shadow was still holding Luna's hand tightly. Though they both didn't use the super speed, as the corridors, they're running through was narrowed and small as the tunnels were rather small. Luna even touched her horn on the ceiling sometimes. This circumstance annoyed the beautiful Night Princess, as she has to lower her head more. Soon, Shadow and Luna reached the small ladders. Shadow stopped dead and placed a hand on Luna's stomach, as he pushed her behind him. Luna frowned as she knew that there is might be something wrong, but she still took his hand and walked closer to him. She leaned over to his ear and looked upstairs.

"Shadow. Why is it so quiet?" She asked in suspicion. The dark Mobian looked at Luna with a stern look on his face, "I don't know." He answered with his voice having some hint of a tremble. Luna didn't like this tremble, as she determined on it, that Shadow was at least nervous. She knew, that when Shadow feels nervous, it means that they are in a big trouble. She then took him by an arm and stood on his right side. She glanced into his eyes and motioned him to stay behind her. Shadow couldn't argue with her, as he knew that only she can perform a shield spell. He just nodded at her and pulled out his gun in his right hand. The two then threw their gazes upstairs and started their slow way up the stairs. Soon enough, the two reached the stairway top, and the dark hedgehog prepared his gun to the eye level, and Luna charged her horn. The dark-blue aura surrounded the door's handle, and then the Night Princess looked at her friend and gave him a nod. Shadow nodded at her back and aimed his gun at the door. Soon, Luna's magic opened the door sharply, but what they saw out there, prompted them both to form a questioning look on their faces, and the two then walked out to the stadium field slowly.

Just as they appeared outside, they looked around the stadium field and stands. They saw it in the state of the absolute destruction and abandonment. It was quiet and empty, and not even a single person was there. Shadow then hid his gun in his holster and crossed his arms in the chest area. Luna stood on his right, also puzzled and dumbfounded, not really believing in the easy victory.

"I saw a lot of things for these seven years, since by return." She spoke with a strong hint of suspicion in her voice, "But I will never believe in the easy victory over the robots." She then looked at Shadow, "How long the battle usually goes?" She asked him.

"The best case scenario... About several hours." Shadow answered still observing the stands, "In the worst case, the battle could last from several days to several weeks." He then looked at her, and frowned deeply, "We never won the battles in a couple of minutes.", Luna frowned in response, and groaned, as she returned to observing the stadium, and looked up. They heard the gunshots and screams outside the stadium. At this very moment, they understood that the battle is not over, but only changed its place. Luna then spread her wings and soared in the air softly. Glancing at Shadow she held out her left arm toward him as if asking him to fly. Shadow smirks at her and gladly accept her help, by grabbing her arm. Luna then took off sharply in the air, by swaying her mighty wings and flying higher and higher. Soon the two reached the high altitude from where they saw the entire Canterlot. Luna then gasped as she saw the crowd of the people quickly heading their way toward the castle, and how the guards covered their backs by firing back from robots. Luna then frowned again and dashed off to the back of the crowd knowing that her sister can be there.

The battlefield of guards against the robots moved off from the stadium field to the city streets. The crowd was not in the complete panic, but they ran off toward the castle as fast as they only could. The guards were standing across the road and watched them carefully to be sure that nobody will lose, or turn to the other way, where the bots might be. Meanwhile, near the stadium's parking lot from the southern side, the guards did keep firing to the robots, by trying to keep them away from the people. Though, strangely enough, the robots didn't separate to the different directions and continued to keep their a gunfight with the guards. The guards used their fire weapons and battle magic spells to shot the enemy down, but the armor of these bots was much tougher, especially compared to those they fought back on the stadium.

Near the exit from the parking lot, Celestia was helping her people to evacuate toward the safest place, while her horn shone brightly, "Be in a hurry, but do not panic, please." She spoke to them, "Move to the castle, and do not turn away from the road." She then looked over to the battlefield to see her guards having more and more troubles to fight the robots back, and glared herself deeply, feeling helpless and angry at herself for not being able to give them a needed help.

"TIA!" Luna's voice called her out, prompting her to open her eyes wide, and to turn sharply to her sister. She saw she landed nearby along with Shadow and rushed at her. The two sisters then engaged in a tight sister's hug, glad to see each other alive and well.

"Luna." Celestia muttered, before she broke the embrace, and looked into her eyes, "It's good to see you alright." Luna smiled at her sister in response, and then the two threw their gazes at the battlefield. Shadow walked over to them at this moment, and started to inspect the situation. Seeing the guards slowly losing the fight, he realized that they won't hold it for long and came up with the only idea that might work. He then looked at the Luna and Tia, "Your Highnesses. Listen to me very carefully." He spoke, what prompted them to look at him, "While I distract their attention on me, you need to take your guards, and to ran off to the castle."

Luna, of course, didn't like the idea, and she then gave a frown to Shadow, not wanting him to throw his life for them, "Whoa, whoa… Hold still, James Bond!" She said with a mix of anger and sarcasm in her voice as she grabbed his arm, "I don't like this idea at all! You might be powerful, but I don't think that these machines are going to concentrate their attention only on you."

"I have to agree with my sister, agent Shadow." Celestia said, frowning as well, "And even if you succeed, you still need someone to cover you!", Luna looked at her sister and nodded, "Yes." She then looked back at Shadow, "I am going with you!" She said with a demanding manner in her voice, but Shadow refused to accept her offer at all, "No, Luna!" He said with a growl, "Your people need you more than I do!" He then looked at Celestia and the crimson aura surrounded his body, "Take your people to the shelter, and stay there."

"Shadow, no!" Luna exclaimed, but Shadow soon shook off her hand and teleported right toward the battlefield. He appeared behind the car, next to the two guards, what attracted their attention. The pegasus and unicorn looked at him with a questioning look on their faces, as they thought that he appeared out of nowhere. Shadow, though gave them a frown and motioned them to retreat.

"When they'll stop the fire, ran back to the princesses, and provide them cover for the retreat!" He said with a confident tone in his voice. The guards looked at him as if he was a psycho, but they were only about to nod in return. Shadow then jumped in the top of the car and rushed at the robots. He gave a strong kick to one of them, and launched chaos spear at another, thus eliminating two units out of twenty, and then he stopped right in front of the others, waiting for them to change their goal. The robots then threw their digital eyes at Shadow and proceeded to scan of his person. The guards saw this and rose up from their cover. They fixed their gazes at the dark hedgehog, amazed by what is happening.

Soon the robots stopped their scanning process and gave signals to each other about goal changing. They switched their program from shooting to combat and appeared claws on their fingers. Shadow was waiting for this, and just as two robots rushed at him, he teleported away. He then reappeared behind the robots backs and turned around at them waiting for their reaction. Luckily for him, they saw his movements and rushed after him, what prompted Shadow to form a smirk on his face. He then dashed off, thus taking them away from the crowd.

In the meantime, the guards remembered Shadow's words, and looked at their companions, "Let's go!" One of them shouted. The other guards didn't think long over his words, and soon all the Equestrian soldiers who were here ran over to the princesses, and stood in attention, "Your Highnesses!" One of them spoke, "We're waiting for your orders!"

Celestia frowned, "Take a cover for the people, and make sure that no one of them lost!" She ordered in her trademark royal manner. The guards saluted at their princesses, before separating in different directions. They then took their positions along the people. Tia and Luna then looked at each other and exchanged nods, before they charged their horns, and powered up the magic shield that was above the people, and resumed their observing. They were waiting until the last person leaves the stadium safe and sound.

 **Back to the place of the Bus Accident.**

In the ravine where the bus dropped, the firefighters attentively inspected the damaged vehicle for a fire subject, and at the same time, they have attached it to the hoisting cable. The fire investigating officer was making some notes in his notebook, by carefully inspecting the crash place. He examined the traces of fall, and the hill leading up to the local road, in an attempt to reconstruct the crash picture, by using the method of deduction. He was doing it in an order to be sure of the words of the passengers. Though the fact that there was no victim in this crash surprised him a lot, at the same time, he was glad that nobody died. He then returned his attention to his note book, and made one last note, before he looked up at the firefighter's team, and gave them a nod, thus signaling that he finished his job. The firefighters nodded at him in return, before they threw their eyes up to the tow operator.

"Pull!" One of them shouted. The tow operator nodded and pulled the trigger. The towing crane turned on, and cable reel started to spinning slowly in the reverse direction, thus pulling the cable on tight, and pulled the bus back to the road.

Meanwhile, not far from the towing crane, the doctors, and the police officers took their job with the passengers of the bus, by taking their notes, checking them for any injuries, and bruises. There were about five ambulance machines, and three police machines, which. In one of the ambulance machines, Treehugger, and Discord were sitting inside, while the doctor checked them for any wounds, and the police officer took their notes by holding the pen and notebook in his hands.

"Then, Fluttershy remembered that she had forgotten her purse at the factory, and decided to go back." Discord spoke, "I stopped the bus, and then she departed. And then the explosion happened, that threw us to the ravine… *sigh*... That's all that I can remember before I passed out.", The police officer nodded to him, by writing down his testimony, "Thank you, Mr. Discord." He said before he turned his attention to Treehugger, "And how did you appeared outside the bus, Miss?" He asked her.

"I was trying to go up, and to get some help." She answered sadly, by holding her now bandaged shoulder, "But the pain was too strong, and I passed out as well…", the police officer nodded again, before he threw his attention at Fluttershy, "And according to your testimony, Miss Fluttershy, you and Mr. Prower found them in this state, right?" He asked.

"Yes, officer." Fluttershy answered with a concerned tone in her voice, "He helped others to get out of the bus, while I disinfected Treehugger's wound.", the officer nodded again, before he threw his gaze toward the other police car, and saw his the very tired fox-guy sitting on the rock, and talking on the phone. He then looked back at the three, and gave them one final nod, thus letting them know that he doesn't have questions anymore, "Very well." He said, "Thanks for your cooperation. Get well.", he then headed toward the police car, leaving the three with the doctor, who also finished with bandaging Treehugger's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Well, that's all, Miss." He said with a smile, "Your wound is not too serious and will heal in a week. Though, I still need you to go to the hospital to take a couple of notes.", Treehugger nodded at him with a smile, "Thank you, doctor." She said with a soft tone in her voice. Discord, in the meantime, looked at him with an annoyed look on his face, because the MD never took any attention to his wounds, "Hey. What about me?" He asked with him, by moaning as a hysterical teenager, what prompted the doctor to look into his eyes with a frown, "Mr. Discord." He said really annoyed by Discord's whining that lasted for the last hour, "You don't have any serious wounds. But if you want, I can give it to you personally." He then grunted in annoyance and went off to the driver's seat, "Let's move." He said, prompting the driver to nod and to start the engine.

Fluttershy, Treehugger and Discord then exchanged glances again, and smiled at each other, "So, you might want to go with us?" Treehugger asked Fluttershy. Fluttershy giggled nicely over her friend's words and was ready to say yes. But then her face changed to puzzled, and she then looked back at Miles who was still sitting there and talking on the phone. She then sighed herself deeply, knowing that she needs to go to Canterlot at first and to tell Twilight about what happened, and looked at her friends with her face appeared an apologetic look.

"Sorry, guys. I better go with Miles." She said somehow sadly, "He's going to Canterlot, and I think I'll better to go with him, to tell Twilight and the others about what happened here… *sigh*... sorry."

"Aww… It's fine." Treehugger said as she didn't get any offense at her, "You're absolutely right. Princess Twilight need to know about what happened. She could find the one who did this."

"And…" Discord added, by grinning evilly, "Do not forget to thank Mr. Prower for his help." Hearing his words, Fluttershy blushed deeply, and gasped, "If you know what I mean.", after he finished his sentence, Treehugger looked at him with a dirty look on her face, and gave him a slap on the back of his head, what prompted him to winch in pain, "Ow…" He moaned, "Ow… It hurts... " He then looked at the doctor, "Doctor, please help me. I got a serious wound on my head.", the doctor then looked at him with his eyes narrowed in annoyance, and sighed himself quietly, before taking a front passenger seat, "What an idiot." He muttered under his breath.

Treehugger and Fluttershy laughed over their friend's behavior, and then ambulance staff went inside the car and closed the right door. The girls knew that this is a time to say goodbye, and looked at each other once again, "I'll see you in a hospital." Fluttershy said. Treehugger just nodded at her in response, and then the left door closed. The pony girl then sighed in relief, as she glad that her friends were safe and sound. She then looked at Tails, still having a smile on her face, and headed to him.

In the meantime, the Fox guy was still talking on the phone, by having a questioning look on his face. In fact, He tried to call to Nicole and to tell her about what happened with the environmentalists, but he found himself confused because she didn't answer his calls. He grew worried somehow because after fifteen years there was never even a single moment when Nicole was unavailable.

 _"Hi."_ He heard her voice on the answerphone, _"This is Nicole the Lynx. Unfortunately, I can not answer you now. Please, leave your message after the tone."_

 ***beeeeep***

Tails sighed deeply, "Nicole, this is Tails." He spoke with an annoyed tone in his voice, "Where the hell have you gone? Look, this is not the case when you need to rely on the answerphone, and I really need you to call me back. The bus with our guests ... Well... They got a car accident… *sigh*... The Equestrian Police officers told me about investigating this crash, but we need to take it under control as well… *sigh*... And I wanted to be sure if everything is fine at the factory if you're still there. Please call me as soon as you get to Canterlot." He then removed the phone from his ear and turned off the connection. He then sighed himself deeply, by feeling himself exhausted and tired after helping the passengers to get out, and all he wanted now is to get to the Canterlot, return to his hotel room and to relax. He was doing something like that back in Eggman years, but now he felt that it's been a long time.

"Hey…" Fluttershy's voice called him out, prompting him to raise his eyes and to look at her. He saw her head at him with a thankful smile on her face, what prompted him to smile at her in response, "Hey." He said, "How're your friends doing?"

"They're doing fine, thank you." Fluttershy answered his question as she walked closer to him and stopped a few inches away from him, "I wanted to thank you for your help, Miles… Um... You helped them to get out of the bus alone. That's was very noble of you.", Miles chuckled himself quietly and nodded at her, "No problems." He said kindly, but still very many tires, "Somebody have to take care of the others, while you're helping Treehugger with her wound. I thought, that I can do this." He then sighed himself deeply, and looked up to the clear blue skies, "Oh, boy… What a day...", Fluttershy then walked closer to him and place a hand on his shoulder, "You feel fine?" She asked him with a concern in her voice. Miles then looked at her and nodded, still smiling, "Yeah, I'm just tired." He answered with a calm and balanced tone in his voice.

"Oh… Okay…" Fluttershy answered in her trademark shy tone, what prompted Miles to chuckle himself quietly, as he found her behavior very cute and adorable. He then nodded to her with a kind smile on his face. He then ran his eyes around the ambulance and police who did their best to take care of the injured members of the environmental commission. He felt himself somehow guilty about this accident, because if he wouldn't get late, then they wouldn't get the attack. His face then switched to sad, and then he looked at Fluttershy.

"Look, Fluttershy…" He spoke with his voice having a tone of concern, "I know that your police take the investigation under its own control, but… *sigh*... I can help you to contact with needed people who are specialized in the investigations, and familiar with people from GUN, IP and so on. They can help you to figure out about the one who did it… *smiles*... If you need my help, just say one word.", His words caused Fluttershy to open her eyes wide. She caught herself stunned by his help offer. Of course, she knew that they will need a help indeed, but the fact that he offered his own help caught her off the guard and sent another hint of awkwardness in her mind. She then nodded at him simply, as if accepting his offer, though, she didn't say even a single word. But the fox-guy shook his head simply. Perhaps, he already learned about her character traits and didn't get anything surprising in her behavior.

"Alright." He said as he stood up from the rock, "You probably want to go with your friends. I think it's time to say goodbye... *chuckles*... No, wait. As my best friend always saying… *grins*... I am not saying goodbye, I am saying see ya later…", Before he could depart back to his transport, Fluttershy returned back to her senses, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, wait." She said, prompting Tails to wipe off his smile, and to give a way to confused look on his face, "Indeed, I have to go with them to make sure if they'll be fine, but… It will better… if… *grins nervously*... if I'll go with you… *gulps*... if you're okay with that…"

Hearing this nonsense, Tails looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, "May I ask why?" He spoke slowly and quietly, prompting Fluttershy to blush, as she then cringed slightly, and grabbed her shoulders, by crossing her arms over her huge breasts, "Um... " She uttered, "Well… You see? A friend of mine is actually… one of the princesses, and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Miles interrupted her thoughts, as he waved his hands in front of her face, and gave her a questioning look, "Hold on a sec. Is that princess-friend of yours… Her name is Twilight Sparkle?" He asked by lifting up his eyebrow. Fluttershy smiled awkwardly and nodded at him, "Um… yes…" She said still being shy. Her cute shyness was enough for Tails melted into a smile once again, and shook his head slowly, "So it turns out, that we're actually walking on the same road?" He said still being surprised, "I have a meeting with Princess Twilight later today… *sigh*... Now I think I know the meaning these words she told me…"

"What words?" Fluttershy asked him in surprise, but Miles waved it off, letting her know that it didn't actually matter, "Never mind." He said indifferently, and motioned her to follow him to his helicopter, "Then let's not waste our time." He said as the two headed to the helicopter, "The sooner we get to Canterlot, the better." just as the two left, the rescue operation was over. The ambulance, the police, and the firefighters have switched off the camp and returned to their cars. The ambulance cars turned on their signals and drove off the first, the police cars followed, and the firefighters drove off the last by pulling the crashed bus after them. The silence reigned in on the road as soon as the signals sound disappeared into the distance, and only a black charred hole in the middle of the road reminded about the accident.

A few minutes later, the two were not far from their helicopter, but surprisingly instead of sadness or dismay they both wore smiles on their faces and uttered some light laugh. Tails laughed the most, because of the story, Fluttershy told him, by finding it funny, and couldn't able to hold his emotions back.

"Really?" He asked her through his laugh, as he looked back at her again, prompting Fluttershy to laugh in response, "Yes." She answered, laughing as well, "After this spell, my voice started to sound like James Earl Jones.", After this, the two couldn't help but brushed into a crazy laugh. Especially hard laugh flew out from Miles' throat, as he stopped and grabbed both hands on his knees. Seeing his reaction to her story, Fluttershy finally caught fit of laughter and laughed herself stronger. She grabbed her stomach when she felt her abdominal muscles started aching, but she wasn't able to stop this laugh. Soon, the two stopped their laugh, and looked at each other again, still wearing smiles on their faces. The more they knew each other, the more they enjoyed being at each other's company. The two then headed to the helicopter.

"Heh…" Miles tried to speak, "Aaaaahhhhh… It's just hilarious." He then looked at the helicopter, "You know? I need to try this thing out." He then looked at her and chuckled, "I wonder how I am going to sound like."

Fluttershy giggled, "Um… If you okay with it, It can be arranged." She said kindly. Tails winked at her, and then the two continued their way to the helicopter. Soon the two reached the top of the hill. They stopped about twenty meters away from the helicopter because Tails felt tired again. He then sat down on a huge log that was lying nearby, and make a deep breath. Fluttershy looked at him with a surprised look on her face and walked over to him. She was somehow concerned by his behavior, and weariness because she didn't felt any weariness at all. She placed a hand on his shoulder, thus prompting him to look at her.

"Do you need some help?" She asked him in her trademark kind manner. Miles smiled at her kindly, as he shook his head slowly, "No, Fluttershy." He said, "Don't worry about this… *sigh*... I'm just tired of helping your friends to get out of the bus. It's been awhile since the last time when I did something like that."

Fluttershy turned curious, and sat down next to him, "May I ask when it was?" She asked him with her voice have this trademark curiosity of hers, "Sure." Tails answered with a smile, "It was on the Eggman's war. This medicine pocket I gave to you… It's just…" He scratched the back of his head, by trying to find the right words, "It's an old habit."

"Oh... Okay…" Fluttershy answered still being curious. She then threw her eyes to the side of the Canterlot, but gasped in fear, when she saw the black smoke hovers over the capital. Miles looked at her with a surprised look, but when he threw his gaze to where Fluttershy was looking, he gasped as well and made his eyes wide. Seeing the black smoke over the white stone city, the two stood up sharply, by feeling some fear and nervousness about what might happen there.

"Oh, my…" Fluttershy whimpered, as her fear started to take over her, "What is going on out there?"

"In the name of Tikal…" Tails muttered, as he was scared as well, but not as much as his companion that's for sure, "We need to hurry!" He said confidently before he made one step toward the helicopter.

 ***BOOM***

The helicopter exploded into million little pieces, as the missile hit it suddenly, and the massive shockwave hit both individuals hard and threw them both on the ground. Miles gritted his teeth when his head developed incredible pain, and the ringing in his eyes blocked his hearing and the most of his senses. Though, he then shook his head hard and opened his eyes. He raised his head up to see what happened with Fluttershy, and soon he saw her lying on the ground not far from him, as she grabbed both of her hands over her head and her face having a fearful look. Seeing her in this state, Miles then crawled over to her, by using his four limbs and even his tails for pushing himself off the ground, by ignoring his pain and discomfort he felt at this moment. Soon he closed the gap between them both and wrapped his both arms around her. He held her close to him, by wrapping his arms around her waist and head, and brushed her hair, thus trying to comfort her.

Feeling this, Fluttershy opened her eyes slightly and looked forward at the place where the helicopter was. However, instead of a helicopter, she saw only the bunch of metal covered in fire. She was motionless and silent for a couple of moments, still in a state of shock and fear, but soon she looked up to see Miles' cyan eyes and his concerned look on his face. She shed a single tear and maybe even sobbed, before she buried herself deeper into his arms, still being scared of what happened. She passed through a lot of adventures along with her friends, but it was the first time when she heard the explosion. It was something new, and it was this kind of new that she didn't want to know.

Her behavior prompted the fox-guy to tighten his grip, though he tried to act as soft and gentle as he only could. Miles was holding her close to him, trying to comfort her, as his teeth were bared and greeted tightly. For him, it was a usual deal to be next to explosion, but also… the last time it was so long ago, that he managed to forget about what it is, and how much it hurts. He was waiting until his senses return to him, and when this happened, he shook the girl lightly and looked at her with a concerned look.

"Fluttershy." He called her out weakly, though she didn't answer to him at first, and he even though that she still didn't hear him, so he shook her again, "Fluttershy.", at the second time, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Yes. I can hear you." She said quietly. Miles then sighed himself deeply, "Can you stand up?" He asked her still weakly. Fluttershy nodded, and then she raised up into a sitting position and threw her eyes at him. Her face appeared a fearful look, and she developed some tears in her eyes, by fixing her gaze on his.

"Miles…" She whimpered, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Tails answered, before he helped her to stand up, and stood up himself, by grabbing his hand on his head, "It was very familiar to the missile." He then silenced himself, when he heard the sounds of gunshots and explosions from the side of his factory, and his eyes grew wider. Turning his eyes toward the source of the noise, he saw the terrible picture. About two dozens of flying lights were soaring over the factory, and performing lots of the attacks, destroying one building after another, and literally burning it to hell. Tails then gasped in fear and took a running stance, ready to dash off, as he thought, that Nicole and Big are still there. Fluttershy, though, guessed his intentions and she grabbed him by wrapping her arms around his torso. She caught him in her trademark tight grip, thus shackling his movements. Tails tried to get free from her grip, by being in a strong panic for the fate of his close friend.

"Miles, no!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "You might get yourself killed!" She didn't let him go, as she might guess that this is suicidal, but Miles didn't even utter even a single words, still trying to get free from her grip. Soon the robots finished with bombarding the factory, and he could see them flying away toward the Canterlot. At this very moment, Fluttershy couldn't hold her grip anymore, and Tails finally got free and dashed off toward his factory without even thinking.

"MILES!" Fluttershy shouted after him before she spread her wings and flies after him to avoid him from doing anything stupid, "MILES, WAIT FOR ME!" She shouted again, though there was no response.

 **Back to Canterlot**

In the Meantime, inside the underground parking lot, five levels deep underground, the black limousine drifted between the concrete columns, to avoid the Metal's plasma shots. They slipped perfectly through the parked cars, while their robot-pursuer flew after them. The MS clone didn't use its plasma cannon not often, as his aiming program didn't manage to take a better aim. And even when he succeeded with this, he always missed, as the limo turned the opposite side. The plasma shots performed by the robot destroyed one car after another, but every time it missed the main goal.

Inside the car, Starlight has a tight grip on the wheel as she spun it sharply from side to side in order not to lose the maneuverability. Manic who was sitting on the passenger seat was staring at her in awe, and smirking himself widely amazed by her driving skills.

"You're doing a good job, Starlight!" He yelled, "Maybe Twilight wouldn't be mind to let on Mobius, to work as my personal driver?", Starlight smirked, hearing his words, "We'll see it, Prince Manic." She shouted as she spun the wheel to the right, and the car drifted toward the upper level. As they appeared inside the narrow passage, they slowed down slightly for better entrance through the turns, and soon they appeared on the upper level, which led to the exit from the stadium. Starlight kicked the gas pedal, and twisted the speed to the maximum level, as the limo reached the speed level about 150 mph.

The robot flew out of the passage, and picked up the speed, by seeing the limo is driving on a straight line, and not maneuvering anymore, so this is the best chance to take a good aim. It picked up the speed, and stretched out its arm cannon, as it prepared a good shot.

Inside the car, Rainbow Dash reloaded her gun, and then she looked out of the window and aimed her own gun at MS. She opened a heavy fire, and many bullets reached the goal, by hitting Metal's arm cannon, and its eyes, thus damaging its navigation system. The robot then picked up its maximum speed, and soon he reached the car and compared to the driver's seat level. Manic saw him on his left side and saw how ominous robot's eyes stared at him. The Metal Sonic then aimed its arm cannon at the front seats and was ready to shut them down. Starlight saw his movements and looked forward. Without finding the better solution, she kicked the brake pedal and the limo's wheels stopped spinning. With a whistle, the car stopped dead, but Metal's speed was so high, that he didn't manage to stop instantly, and continued its way until he crashed into a dispatch box.

In the car, Starlight and Manic were still sitting motionless and shocked by what happened, but soon, Manic glared, and opened the door, as he got out of the car. RD and Pinkie saw his movements, and they decided not to leave him alone and got out of the car as well. They grabbed their weapons and ran after Manic.

The green Mobian prince and the heir to the throne reached the broken dispatch box near the parking lot's entrance, and stopped dead by fixing his furious and angry look on the robot-hedgehog, which was lying broken among the debris, and cracking the electricity charges through all of his body. The robot noticed the presence of Manic's and raised up his arm as he stretched it out toward the green hedgehog-guy, as it appeared some claws. Though he couldn't stand up, as his legs, and his moving system was broken. At this moment, Rainbow and Pinkie reached Manic and fixed their eyes on the robot. Seeing the broken machine, RD's face appeared proud smirk on her face as shrugged her gun's shutter. Pinkie saw her movements, and smirked as well, as she aimed her own party cannon at the broken robot.

"What should we do with him, my Prince?" She asked Manic. The Hedgehog-guy didn't replace his enraged look on his face and shrugged his gun's shutter before he joined Dash and Pinkie in aiming.

"As we saying on Mobius…" He spoke with cold and threatening manner, "Fuck you!", after that, the three opened a heavy fire. The bullets hit the bot's body hard and left a lot of dents and holes on his body. After they stopped the fire and turned the metal assassin to the colander, they saw that his red digital eyes turned off, and it was lying there motionless and destroyed. Pinkie and RD smirked themselves smugly and looked at Manic. But they found themselves confused as they noticed his angry, but at the same time sad look on his face, with his eyes still fixed on the robot. Pinkie then placed a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed it gently, prompting him to make his eyes wide, and look at her.

"Manic, what's wrong?" Pinkie asked with a gentle tone in her voice, but Manic just smirked at her, "I'm fine." He said as his voice sounded calm, but soon the three heard sounds of plasma shots and rocket engines. They formed questioning looks on their faces, and turned their eyes to the source of the noise, to see Jet's hoverboard flying over the city buildings, and the robots following the three. After the robots, they could see four familiar silhouettes of their friends. Rainbow Dash was the first one who lost her patience and reloaded her gun. She then looked at Pinkie and Manic.

"Guys, get back in the car, and got to the castle." She said, "I'll try to help the guys."

"What? No!" Manic protested as he frowned at her, "You're not going to this alone. Your wing…"

"Don't worry about my wing, Manic." Dash spoke, a calm tone in her voice, and then she unwrapped the bandages on her wings, and spread it widely, "It does not hurt anymore.", Manic then sighed, but he still didn't like the idea about her solo rush, "Let's assume that it is so, but you're still not going alone." He said sternly, "Sonic is my brother, Dash. I need to help him too…"

"He's right, Dashie." Pinkie agreed with Manic, "You're not the only one who have reasons to go there."

"We have no times for arguing, guys!" Dash yelled at them, "Just take the car, and go back to the castle, and we'll go after you… alright?" Before anyone could say anything, Dash spread her both wings and took off with incredible speed toward the place, where the action is going. Manic and Pinkie were staring at her, and with worried looks on their faces, but then they heard the sound of the car engine, and looked around. They saw the black limo stopped nearby, and Starlight's worried face looked at them from the driver's seat.

"Guys, I don't want to hurry you, but I suggest to get out of here until the other robots figured out about us." She screamed at them. Manic and Pinkie were still debating if they need to let Starlight alone with the others and to rush after Dash, or to stay with her and to give her an extra protection. Manic then frowned and motioned Pinkie to get into the car. The two then get in, with Pinkie sat in the passenger seat, and Manic in the front seat next to Starlight.

"Go." He said, and Starlight kicked the gas pedal without any extra words.

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the Canterlot.**

The narrowed streets of the Equestrian capital were now empty. The city residents and Equestrian guests are all hiding in the building basements or city shelters. The only movements through the whole town were now made by the robots and those who fought with them. Jet's hoverboard whooshed through the city streets, while three robots chasing after them, and trying to shoot them down. They were performing plasma shots, but thankfully for them, Jet knew on how to dodge these shots. After he dodged another shot, he looked at them back over his shoulder to assess the situation. He saw three hedge bets keeping the speed and not perhaps, they're not going to get off their tail. But soon the powerful magical beam struck one hedge but, and shot it down on the ground. It caused a smirk on Jet's face. He then looked forward to seeing the road and tightened his grip around Flurry Heart.

"Looks like the plan is working, girls." He shouted. Flurry Heart giggled over his words and looked forward. Trixie was the only one who didn't share their fun. She was only about to hold onto Jet and looking down by watching how the ground whooshing under the board.

In the meantime, Twilight prepared to perform another shot, while AJ who was lying on her back, helped her to take better aim, "A little left, Twilight." She said. Twilight did what she said, and performed her battle spell. But unfortunately she missed the target, and the beam hit the building instead of a robot. Twilight groaned in annoyance and bared her teeth, angry at herself.

"FUCK!" She shouted in anger. But soon she made her eyes wide, seeing one of the robots exploded into pieces, and crashed down on the ground. She and Applejack found themselves dumbfounded before they looked to the right to see the mobian chameleon. The saw him frowning at them back in disapproval.

"YOUR SWEARINGS ARE NOT HELPING MUCH, PRINCESS TWILIGHT!" He shouted before he looked forward and picked up the speed. Twilight only groaned in annoyance, and frowned, as she tried to compare with his position. She then charged her horn and tried to shoot down the last robot who was chasing after them. She launched her attack, but unfortunately, she missed again, and her beam flew just a few inches away from Jet's head.

"GAH!" He shouted, and looked back over his shoulder, with his face formed an enraged look, "THIS GUY IS MUCH TOUGHER THAT I THOUGHT!" He then lowered his board closer to the ground.

In the meantime, Twilight stopped charging, when she realized that her next miss might hit the board, and her niece and friends may crash. She lowered herself as well and tried to speed up to compare with their position, but unfortunately, she didn't have this speed potential like Sonic, or Espio.

In the meantime, Jet dodged another shot, "Damn!" He shouted. Frowning himself deeply, he decided that now he left only one way of how to finish this chase. He then spread his left arm to the right and motioned Sonic and Espio to run closer to him. The two saw his movements, and added more speed, by trying to compare with his speed. Soon they reached Jet's position, and nodded at him, thus letting him know that they ready. Seeing the two, Jet looked at Flurry Heart, and smirked at her.

"Alright, young lady. The race is over." He said, "You need to jump.", Flurry Heart smiled with a happy smile when she got what he means, "Really?" She asked in awe, "Like in the movies?", Trixie, though, didn't like the idea at all, and she tightened her grip, and closed her eyes, "NOOOOO!" She shouted, "THIS IS CRAZY!"

"Trixie!" Espio shouted at her, "This is the only way! I'll catch you, I promise!"

"No, nononononononono…" Trixie whimpered loudly, "Trixie can't... "

Flurry Heart smiled at her and decided to take the situation into her own hands, "Aunt Trixie." She spoke with her, prompting Trixie to open her eyes and to look at her. When she glanced in Flurry's little eyes, filled with enthusiasm, she saw her happy childish smile and cheerful look, "This will be fine. And if you will fall, I'll catch you." She said with her voice filled with kindness and enthusiasm. This caused a smile on Trixie's face as if the little girl's words raised up her mood, and she may feel that fear before falling on the ground is now faded away. She then looked nodded to her, "Alright, little girl." She said, "Let's make an awesome trick of yours." Flurry Heart giggled again, and then she moved on to Trixie's back and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. Trixie nodded to herself, before glancing at Jet and frowning.

"Alright, Jet." She spoke with a somehow annoyed tone in her voice, "If Trixie'll die because of this jump, Trixie will return back from the realms of the dead as your personal ghost." She then looked at Espio, and a fearful look appeared on her face when she realized that she has to make that jump, while Jet's board is moving with a speed more than 150 mph. Though she saw her boyfriend's look which was calm and concerned, and she knew that he's trying to send her a signal, that she has nothing to worry about and he will catch her. After dodging another plasma shot, Jet grunted in annoyance and looked at the blue unicorn-girl.

"TRIXIE, JUMP!" He shouted. Trixie then closed her eyes, and unwrapped her arms, as she got hit by an air counter flow, which threw her back. She shrieked in horror and fear when she no longer felt the metal board under her feet, but soon she felt someone's arms catching her, "Got you!" She heard Espio's voice shouted, but she still didn't dare to open her eyes. Though she recognized her BF's arms, in her mind, she thought she was dead.

"Nice catch, Espio." She heard Sonic's voice sounded somewhere in the dark, and with that, she caught the idea about her being more alive, than dead.

"Did Trixie make it?" She whispered quietly, "Oh you are, my love." Espio's gentle and sexy voice answered her, this prompted her to open her eyes carefully, and to look up. The first thing she saw was two pair of eyes, owned by Espio and Flurry Heart who was now sitting on Chameleon's shoulders. Her face still wore that happy childish smile, as she giggled loudly by wrapping her both arms around Espio's shoulders.

"Welcome back to us, Aunt Trixie." She said with her trademark childish intonation, "FLURRY HEART!" She heard Twilight's voice, what prompted her to open her eyes wide and to throw her look toward her aunt. Seeing Twilight landed nearby, Flurry Heart soared through the air and rushed at Twilight with an opened arms. She quickly closed the gap between her and her aunt and wrapped her both arms around Twilight tightly. Twilight wore a happy, but at the same time worrying look on her face, by holding her niece close to her, and soon she opened her eyes to be sure if there's wasn't any threat here.

"That's okay, Flurry Heart." She said with a worrying tone in her voice, "There's nothing to scare anymore.", Hearing her words, Flury Heart backed up, and looked inside Twilight's eyes with an annoyed look on her face, "I'm not scared." She stated, "I mean, I was, but not now." She then smiled happily, "Aunt Twilight, it was so awesome!", Twilight sighed in relief, and hugged her again, glad to see her safe and sound. Sonic, AJ, Espio and Trixie were looking at the two with a smirk on their faces.

"Maybe we should tell them to stop?" AJ asked the three, though Sonic shook his head, "Nah…" He said, "Let them enjoy their reunion moment."

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of a gunshot and ducked under cover. Looking up the six spotted the robot aiming at them his charged plasma cannon, and ready to perform a shot. Sonic was the first one to react and was ready to attack him, but it was too late. The robot performed a plasma shot, though luckily for them, Trixie reacted fast, and created the shield around them four, as soon as the plasma shot made a contact with her shield, it burst like a soap bubble. The shock wave hit them four hard, while Twilight ducked under cover, by holding Flurry Heart tightly, as if trying to hide her from this threat.

In the meantime, Sonic grunted in pain, as he was lying on the ground, and moaning himself in pain, and annoyance. Though, soon, he heard a high pitch sound and cold robotic voice what prompted him to open his eyes wide. He looked at the robot to see the war machine stretching its left hand toward him, and a small laser beam stretches from there.

 **"The scanning process. Status: Completed."** The Robot spoke, **"Object: Gender - Male, Race - Mobian, Age - 34 years, Height - 5,4 feet tall. Status: Alive."** The robot then turned off its scanner, before it stretched out its plasma cannon, and then two more weapons appeared on his back, and aimed at Sonic, **"Mission: Destroy!"** The robot declared its mission, what prompted Sonic to bare his teeth, though, before he could react, a certain rainbow streak hit the robot hard, thus sending him flying into an other side of the street. Much to Sonic's lips formed a proud smirk because he knew who it was.

"Rainbow!" He called out to his girlfriend. Rainbow Dash flew up into the air and freezes above the ground. She fixed her angry and furious look on the robot who crashed into the wall of the nearby building already and turned his attention to her. But before he could do anything, a bright flash of red light flashed on his right and appeared Shadow gave to the bot his strong CHUCK NORRIS kick, thus sending him into another flight. The robot crashed into the storefront and seemed temporarily out of order. Shadow decided to use it as a chance of the short break, and turned at the heroes' company, before he ran at them, with his body covered in his trademark crimson aura.

In the meantime, RD landed next to Sonic and helped to return back on his feet. Afterwards, she wrapped her both arms around his neck, and cuddled to him tightly, feeling a huge relief with seeing that he's alright. Sonic gladly returned her embrace and smiled gently. He patted his girlfriend's back and smiled gently.

"Dashie…" He said gently, before the two broke their hug, and looked at each other's eyes, "Your wing…"

"Yep, it still hurts." Dash answered an unasked question, with her face wearing a loving smile, "But I can deal with it.", Sonic chuckles himself over her stubbornness and courage. And that's exactly what he loves about her the most. He then kissed her on the nose, and hugged her again, as he wanted to feel her next to him. Dash gladly accepted his embrace, and smiled herself happily, as she always glad to be in his arms. Seeing this embrace, Espio and Trixie felt the love moment as well, and when they threw their eyes at each other, they melted into a smile, before they engaged in a deep and warm kiss. In the meantime, Shadow who was still glowing in this crimson aura of his, walked over the to the company, still having this frown. Of course, he wanted to stop this romantic moment, because he always rightly believed that this is not the time or place for lovemaking. But happy Flurry Heart spoiled the seriosity of the situation, when she appeared in front of his face, thus making him confused.

"Are you going to kiss with aunt Twilight?" She asked him in her trademark happy childish voice. This was enough for Sonic, Dash, Espio and Trixie finished with kissing, and looked at them with wide eyes. Though Shadow didn't get her words, and just looked at her questioningly, while his left eyebrow lifted up. The only one who took her words with embarrassment was Twilight, who was staring at Shadow with her eyes and mouth opened wide, and her face covered with a massive blush. Soon she quickly snapped out of her trance and ran over to her niece while forming an awkward smile on her lips. She grabbed Flurry Heart by the hand and dragged her away from Shadow. Her face still wore that awkward smile, while she was looking at him worryingly.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Shadow." She said awkwardly, "She's just a child, she doesn't understand what she's talking about.", the dark Mobian was looking at her with wide eyes as if trying to understand her words, but then he frowned deeply and shook his head from side to side. Twilight chuckled awkwardly at this, before she looked at her niece's eyes, "Flurry Heart." She spoke, as she was annoyed somewhat, "What makes you think, that he's going to do that?"

"But aunt Rainbow is kissing with uncle Sonic, and aunt Trixie is kissing with uncle Espio." Flurry Heart answered with a surprised tone in her voice, "That's just will make sense…"

"Flurry Heart..." Twilight said with a growl and chuckled awkwardly again. But a moment later, their fun was ruined, when the sound of gun shots banged over their heads, and they ducked quickly to avoid any shots. Shadow grabbed Twilight, AJ, and Flurry Heart and pressed them to the ground. He then looked up at the cover to see who was the one who attacked them. And what he saw prompted him to groan in annoyance, as this was the very same robo-group he took back in the stadium. The group of the robots took their positions on the roofs of the nearby buildings, while some of them landed on the road in front of the heroes' company. Sonic, RD, Espio and Trixie crawled closer to Shadow, AJ, Twilight, and Flurry, to know what they have to do now.

"What do we need to do now?" Sonic asked, as, after seventeen years, he already forgot about tactics and battles. Rainbow Dash looked at him, "Maybe you and I take them on ourselves, while the others run off to the castle." She asked, but Sonic just shook his head, as he frowned deeply, "No, it's too risky." He answered, "One of them might notice, and then they could switch their goal on those who are escaping.", He silenced himself, when he came up with the idea, "Hey, that's it…" He then looked at Shadow, "Shadz. We can distract them and take them to the edge of the city." He suggested the plan, though, Shadow was only about to sigh in annoyance, when he heard the word 'Shadz' flew out of Sonic's mouth. Though, he had more important things on his own, so he just shrugs it off. He looked at Sonic and gave him a confident nod, thus accepting his idea.

"Yes, that's sound like a plan, if you ask me." He answered before he looked at Twilight, "Princess, you heard that? While I, Sonic, Miss Rainbow Dash, Miss Applejack, and Espio distracting them, you need to run to the castle when it's all been cleaned out.", though, Twilight didn't like the idea of moved off to the rearguard and frowned at him in response.

"Mr. Shadow, do not think that I am useless." She said, arguing with him, however, Shadow wasn't clueless about arguing with women thanks to his relationship of Luna. "I'm not saying you're useless your Highness. I'm saying that your safety is vital and I'm not willing to take a risk that could have consequences on others." He argued, but Twilight wasn't willing to give in so easily. "Mr. Shadow those are some of my people out there. I'm not going to just stand ideal while they are harmed by these… barbaric machines."

"Man, look." Sonic put on a couple of words, "She can help us. I saw what her magic powers, she can be useful in this fight."

"Would you please listen to reason... just this on-" Shadow, however, was interrupted by Applejack, "Hey if you two are done arguing we still have a metal robot invasion on our hands." She said as she pointed at the robots in the sky. The dark Mobian then glared himself deeply, and decided to act quickly, "Espio, take Flurry Heart and Miss Trixie, and get out of here!" He shouted before he grabbed Twilight by the arm, "Let's go!" He yelled before they dashed off, and Twilight shrieked in surprise. Espio took Trixie and Flurry Heart, and then the two ran off toward the castle, "Let's run! We're out of time!" He said as they were running, though Flurry Heart was worried for her aunt, "No… Aunt Twilight…" She shouted.

"She'll be fine, Flurry Heart." Trixie reassured her, "Trust Trixie. Trixie knows.", Flurry Heart felt slight relief, but her face still has that look of worrying while she was looking where Twilight ran off.

In the meantime, the group was rushing through the Canterlot streets again, and this time they got the company in the face of the robot's group. AJ was on RD's back and performed shots from her gun, by trying to give at least some cover to the four. Twilight was now flying on her own and was wearing an annoyed look on her face, certainly annoyed by GUN agent's behavior.

"Mr. Shadow!" She shouted, "You could act more gently when you grabbed my arm!", Shadow, though, looked at her with a neutral look, "I didn't have a time for it, Princess!" He shouted in response, "Either that or they shoot us!" He then looked forward and spotted a crossroad in front of him. He nodded to himself as another plan appeared in his head, and looked at Sonic to share it, "Sonic, the crossroad!" He shouted. Sonic got his idea and nodded at him. He looked at RD and AJ, "GIrls, get ready to split up!" He shouted. The girls nodded at him and looked forward.

Just as they reached the crossroad, the separated into different ways. Sonic ran forward, Shadow and Twilight turned to the left, and RD and AJ turned to the right. The robots, surprisingly flew after Sonic, RD, and AJ, though they didn't follow Shadow and Twilight. But the GUN agent and Equestrian Princess didn't see that and ran continued their way. That's was before something exploded near Shadow, and the shock wave knocked him to the ground. Shadow hit the ground hard and slipped on it a few meters before he stopped. Twilight, though continued to fly her way forward, before she noticed that her partner disappeared. She then stopped her way and looked around to find at least any signs of him here. When she looked around, she made a gasp, seeing what happened, and flew back to help him out.

In the meantime, Shadow grunted in pain and pushed himself up slowly. Soon after he returned back to his feet, he saw the cobalt blue robot-hedgehog, armed much better, that the rest of the robots, he saw earlier. In addition to his cobalt blue color, he has golden and silver lines on his quills, arms, and legs. Shadow stood up slowly when he recognized Neo Metal Sonic in this robot, and then he flared up with crimson aura. Neo, though, realized this call and armed all of his weapons right at the dark hedgehog, but soon, he got a blast. Shadow made his eyes wide and spotted Neo crashed on the ground not far from him and looked to the one who knocked him out.

On his left, he saw Twilight flying at him with her horn is glowing brightly. She then landed next to him, and helped him to stand up, "Are you alright?" She asked him with a worrying tone in her voice, Shadow nodded at her simply, "Yes." He answered, "Princess, you need to get out of here! This robot is much stronger than those who you fought earlier.", Twilight frowned at him again, "No, I am not going to leave you here." She said with a confident tone in her voice, and with her face wearing that frown, "I sent him to knock out."

"You knocked him out because he didn't see you." Shadow put on a strong argument, "Now when he knows that you're here, you might get yourself killed!", Twilight groaned in annoyance, and opened her mouth, ready to speak, but soon, Shadow tacked her to the ground, and the whooshed over their heads. While lying on the ground, the two looked deep into each other's eyes. But if Shadow's expressed annoyance, Twilight's face expressed embarrassment, "Mr. Shadow?" She asked by being embarrassed with Shadow lying on the top of her.

"Fine, princess." Shadow snarled, "But do what I say, alright? I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you!", Twilight was too embarrassed to argue with him, and nodded simply, "Alright." She said, thus accepting his leading. Shadow then frowned at her deeply, and his aura shone brighter, "Two sides attack." He said, "Starting with me. While I'm attacking him, you're teleporting behind his back, and shot as well.", Twilight frowned in response, "I got it." She said with a confidence in her voice.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Twilight answered.

"GO!" Shadow yelled, before he pushed himself up from the ground, and performed horizontal loop jump, and using it as her moment, Twilight teleported behind Neo while the robot didn't see her. He landed in front of Neo, and stretched out his left hand, "CHAOS SPEAR!" He shouted, before he launched a powerful chaos spear, then hit Neo hard in the chest, and sent him on a short flight. Neo, though, landed on his feet and was ready to launch his own attack at Shadow. Though he then got the strong hit on his back, that shattered him. Looking back, he spotted Twilight whose horn was glowing brightly, and her face has a glare. He then charged his weapon at her, though another chaos spear hit him on the back.

 **Back to Silver and Rarity.**

In the meantime, near the stadium, a certain couple left the stadium's underground and walked out to the streets. Rarity was now dressed in a dark purple sports suit, and white running shoes, that they found in the dressing rooms. Though the two found themselves confused, when they saw that the area was empty, and the entire crowd wasn't here anymore. They stopped near the northern exit from the stadium and looked around again. Silver the lifted up his left eyebrow and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"Where's everybody?" he asked the rhetorical question, "That's a good question, darling." Rarity said as she stopped next to him, though, something clicked in her mind, what caused a sad look on her face. She sighed deeply, what prompted Silver to look at her questioningly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, what's a matter?" He asked.

"I just… I hope that Sweetie Belle is in the safest place." She muttered sadly, what prompted Silver to sigh, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rarity looked at him to see his gentle smile and loving look, and smiled in response, "They're fine Rarity." He said gently, "You'll see.", Soon the two made their eyes wide when they spotted the bright light is shining on their left and looked there to see what it is. They saw the Canterlot castle is surrounded by a bright yellow aura and smiled.

"Hey, that's where they can be." Rarity deduced, what prompted Silver to smirk at her, "What did I tell ya?" He then smiled again, and picked her in his arms, "Let's fly." He said before he took off toward the castle. Though, after just one minute of flying the two got the attack. Silver then dive to the ground and they ducked inside the destroyed store. The two then picked up their heads to see what it was, and spy three robots are landed near the shop. They frowned in annoyance.

"Oh, come on!" Silver grunted.

"Ace?" He heard a familiar female voice, what prompted him to open his eyes wide. He then turned to the right and saw the two girls hiding right beside them. One of them was bright green in color with white and green mane and tail, and the other one was cream in color with a dark-blue mane and tail. The green one named Lyra was wearing a white top, white skirt and white shoe, and the cream one named Bon-Bon was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. The cream colored pony knew Silver, and that's why she was surprised to see him here.

"Is that really you?" She asked him still surprised. Though, Silver's surprise was mutual, "Sweetie Drops?" He asked her in a surprise. Though, there were another two persons who were surprised and shocked no less, that Silver and Bon-Bon.

"Sweetie Drops?" Lyra asked in a surprise.

"Ace?" Rarity asked surprised as well, and then she frowned and placed a hand on Silver's shoulder, what prompted Silver to look at her. Though, seeing her frown, he grinned nervously, "Who is this Ace, Silvy?" Rarity asked with a slightly demanding manner.

"Bon-Bon, I have the same question to you." Lyra added a couple of words, as she was frowning at Bon-Bon. Silver and Bon-Bon both chuckled nervously and scratched their head as they tried to find the answer.

"Well… we were working together." Bon-Bon said nervously, "In… *giggles*... International Police."

"What?" Lyra exclaimed as she and Rarity gasped in shock, "You are from International Police?"

"You are using Ace as your code name?" Rarity exclaimed before she and Lyra frowned sternly at their loved ones, "We will have a serious talk when it all ends, darling." They said in unison. Silver and Bon-Bon were only about to sigh deeply and exchanging annoyed looks. Soon the bullets hit the wall behind them, and the four ducked and covered. Silver and Bon-Bon grabbed their girlfriends and shield them from the attack. They then looked at each other.

"Any ideas about the escaping plan?" Bon-Bon asked him, prompting Silver to made his eyes wide, "Why to ask me?" He asked in annoyance, on what Bon-Bon frowned deeply irritated as well, "Because it was you who was developing the backup plans, Ace." She said with her voice sounded tired and annoyed. Rarity then opened her eyes and looked at her, "Bon-Bon, please stop calling him Ace." She demanded in her lady like intonation. Bon-Bon smiled nervously, and giggled, "Sorry Rarity." She said before her face returned a frown, and she peeked up her eyes to see if there's anything that will help them to escape. Seeing the sports car, she ducked back under her cover, still holding horrified Lyra closer to her.

"Ace, the car." She said quietly. Silver peeked up from behind their cover and spotted the car that standing a few dozen of meters away from them. He then grinned and looked at her, "Talking about Møbeus deal in Westopolis?" He asked with his voice has a strong hint of coolness. Bon-Bon grinned back, "Oh yeah." She said, before she looked at Lyra and shook her lightly, what prompted her to open her eyes and look up at her, "Lyra, be ready for the fast running with obstacles." She said quietly. Lyra wasn't going to argue with her and just nodded at her. She then moved closer to Silver and Rarity, and the three took ready positions. Bon-Bon took her gun and prepared to shoot. After that she stood up sharply and performed three shots at the robots' eyes, thus permanently disabling them.

"GO!" She shouted to Silver, and soon the three stood up sharply and ran off toward the car. They jumped out from the store, and Silver created a psychic shield, to protect the girls from the bullets, while Rarity and Lyra were hiding behind his back. Bon-Bon was running behind them, with her gun still aimed at the robots, as she was trying to give some cover to the three. Soon Silver reached the car and performed a psychic smash, that smashed off the windshield, and door windows, and then the all three of them sat in the car. Lyra then looked at Bon-Bon.

"Bon-Bon." She called her out. Bon Bon then turned to them and ran to them as fast as she only could. Though, the robots restored their system and aimed at her. They performed three powerful plasma shots, but luckily they missed. Bon Bon ran up to the car and got inside quickly as she hugged Lyra and held her closer, "That's okay, that's okay…" She said softly, before Silver started the engine, and kicked the gas pedal. With a loud wheel whistle, the car drifted through the streets and quickly picked up the speed. The robots took off and flew after them.

Inside the car, Bon-Bon took out another gun and gave it to Rarity just in the case. Rarity took the gun and shrugged the shutter before she looked out of the window to see where the robots were. Seeing the robots were flying after them, she took an aim and pressed her index finger to the trigger.

"Silvy, please drive carefully." She yelled to her boyfriend. Silver though heard her, but he was too busy with driving off the obstacles on the road, "I'm trying, honey." He shouted at her back, by spinning the wheel from side to side. Though soon a plasma shot exploded next to them and the shock wave destroyed their tires. Silver lost the control over the car, and the speed on the speedometer was at maximum level. The car started to drifting and slipping on the streets, what prompted Rarity to shriek and grabbing the door as she was trying to keep her balance. Soon the car went skidding and crashed a barrier near the city edge. The car struck the barrier, and its front end hanging down over the precipice. Silver hit his head on the steering wheel, and briefly lost concentration, as his eyes he saw a blur, and Rarity fell out of the car through the door's window and shrieked again. She was hanging over the abyss, clutching at the door.

"Silvy!" She called him out, as she felt that her fingers started to slip. Silver's vision was still too bad, and he didn't even hear her voice. But then he felt someone shaking him and shook his head hard before he turned around and saw Bon-Bon's worried face. Turning to the right he saw that Rarity wasn't here, and the door opened. He gasped when he realized why.

"Rarity." He shouted and quickly moved to the passenger seat, but it was too late. Rarity's fingers slipped on the door, and she lost her grip. She started to fall down into the abyss, by uttering loud screams, "RARITY!" Silver shouted and jumped down into the abyss to catch her. He quickly closed the gap between them two, and catch her in his arms. He held her close to him by wrapping his both arms around her. Rarity hugged Silver tightly, and closed her eyes, as she whimpered softly.

"That's okay, that's okay." Silver spoke tenderly, by trying to comfort his GF, "I got you, I got you. You're safe now." He then took her in a bridal style again to take her more tightly, and smiled in relief, "You're safe now." She whispered again.

Bon-Bon and Lyra were staring at the two with smiles on their faces, by rightly believing that they looked very cute and lovely, "Awwww…" Lyra moaned, "That's so romantic." Bon Bon giggled over her GF's words, but then she made her eyes wide when she heard the engine sounds on her right. She then looked there and gasped in shock, when she saw at least three dozens of robots are following two very familiar streaks. She then looked down and shouted.

"ACE!" She called out to Silver.

Silver and Rarity opened their eyes and looked on the right. Seeing the robots pursuing Sonic and Rainbow Dash, they smirked and looked at each other, "How about another battle, my lady?" Silver asked as he sounded cool, what prompted Rarity to giggle, "I will follow you even to the edge of the world." She said lovingly, "Ace.", Silver smirked and then the two took off to help Sonic and Dash.

Bon-Bon and Lyra remained standing near the edge of the city and watching the battle with smiles on their faces, "So cool." Bon Bon noted. Lyra giggled over her remark and took her arm, "That's may look cool only when you watching it from the distance." She said softly and kissed her cheek as she cuddled to her tightly, "Sweetie Drops." Bon Bon smiled and blushed madly when she did it, but then a certain sports car got her attention.

"Hey, that's my car." She exclaimed and the two ran toward Bon Bon's personal transport.

* * *

 **And so, we ended the second part of the Canterlot's battle. When will it all end? Soon you will know.**

 **But for now, I'm telling you... See ya later.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Let There Be Chaos - Part III

**Alright, this moment has finally come. The last Chapter of the three chapters cycle.**

 **Get ready for another plot twist and a huge portion of the action. Let's go.**

* * *

Chapter #12 - Let There Be Chaos.

Part 3

-/-/-/-

Proofread By ProjectSonicX9

-/-/-/-

 **Meanwhile, near the Canterlot Castle.**

The square in front of the Canterlot Castle was now full of frightened people civilians who are almost ended their rush inside the alicorn sisters castle. They were feared and shocked by the turn of events. It was the first time when such a mayhem takes place in Equestria, and moreover, it was the first time when Canterlot actually falls. The guards were standing along the road to the castle, while the civilians continued their way to the safest place of the city.

Near the castle's entrance, Luna and Celestia were standing and watched closely for their people and the guests from the overseas. They both were shocked and scared by what happened here. They have some fights in the past, and they remembered well Chrysalis incident, but unlike the Changeling Queen and the others attackers, the robots never speak, and never questioning about their missions. Though, another thing that surprised them was the fact, that the metal soldiers stopped their attacks, and weren't even here. However, the Night Princess was not only in worry but also in waiting. Her furrowed eyebrows formed because of rage on the attackers, and also in order to hide her worry and dismay for a certain dark Mobian. She tried to stay calm and balanced and tried not to let her emotions to take a control over her, but soon, she gave up and sighed deeply. She then looked at her sister with a worrying look on her face.

"Sister, I can't wait anymore." She said, what prompted the Sun Princess to look at her sister while her eyes turned wide, "Please, let me fly up and to see where they are?", Tia didn't like her sister's idea, and not only because of Shadow but also because she knew that this action might be a danger not only for her but also for their people. She frowned at her sister sternly, thus giving her to understand that she totally against this idea.

"No, Luna." Celestia said, "I do not support this decision. You need me here to defend our people at first.", Luna's face then turned to sad, owing to the fact that Tia was right, but the Sun Princess didn't stop there, and continued, "And moreover, he's doing his job with fighting these machines, as well as you must perform your duties to protect your people." Tia then finished her thoughts and placed a hand on her left shoulder, "I know what you feel now, sister. But our people are in danger and we need to protect them at first, and only then we need to think about the rest. I think that Shadow's thinking the same way when he decided to distract the robots."

Luna then looked at her as he eyes narrowed deeply, and her eyes shed some tears, "How do you know?" She asked with a slight trembling in her voice, what prompted Tia to smile at her friendly and wisely, "Because otherwise, he would have taken you to help him." She said somehow joking over their relationships in the past. Luna smiled at her in response and wiped her tears away. The alicorn sisters then resumed their observation of the crowd and nearby streets, and Luna then charged her horn just in the case of something will go wrong. Soon one of Tia's guards landed in front of the two princesses and saluted.

"Your highnesses." He spoke with a solemn tone in his voice. The princesses frowned at him in response, "What is it, soldier?" Celestia asked with a confidence in her voice. The guard opened his mouth, ready to speak, but… the sounds of the gunfire, when the bullets whooshed over his head caught him off the guard. The others reacted fast, and Tia grabbed the guard and ducked on the ground, while Luna performed a shield spell, and the crowd's screams spread over the street. The crowd fled in panic into the different sides, by trying to avoid the gunfire from the MS clone's Rapid fire weapons. The robot flew up over the crowd of the people and opened a heavy fire on the innocent crowd. Unfortunately, the bullets reached the targets sometimes. It hit the citizens on their legs, arms, stomachs. Seeing the people are falling on the ground wounded, Luna and Tia decided that should stop waiting, and the Sun Princess performed a powerful shield spell, while her sister rushed into the fight against the robot to stop his attacks. The magical shield aura soon sprawled over the castle and surrounded its territory by covering it from up to the bottom.

In the meantime, the Night Princess launched a powerful battle spell at metal hedgehog and it struck him in the chest heavily. The robot sent flying into the nearby building and crashed through the glass windows. Luna knew that this battle is not over yet, and flew after him, while the guards took care of the wounded people. As she landed on the balcony, she took out her gun and ran inside the apartments to end up this fight. Though, when entered the room and stretched her both arms forward, she noticed that the robot wasn't here, and perhaps, it disappeared somewhere far away. That's was enough for her eyes grew wide, and scanned the room quickly to be sure that her eyes don't lie to her. Though the room was completely empty and nobody was here, not even a single side of the robot that Luna shot down recently. It just melted away. She couldn't find at least one explanation for this phenomenon, though, soon she frowned deeply when the idea about robot's teleportation abilities came into her mind.

"It can't be good." She muffled when suddenly she heard the sound of the wheel's whistle outside. She widened her eyes and looked at the window before she ran over to it. When she looked out on the street, she spotted a certain black limousine. She smiled in relief, as she recognized Twilight's limo, and then she spread her wings and flew to meet them. But suddenly, she spotted two more bots appeared behind the limo. Luna knew that this means bad, and then she spread her wings and took off to help them out.

In the meantime, inside the car, on the two front seats, Starlight spun the wheel from side to side, by trying to avoid the plasma shots, while Manic was looking at side rear view mirror and holding his shotgun closer to him and prepared for some shooting if he needs it. Though, soon they felt the strong push on the right side of the car. The limo swung to the right, though, Starlight caught the car and twisted the wheel to the left to align, but it was worthless, because the other robot pushed the car on the left, and she lost the control. The limo went into a skid, before crashing into a pole. Airbags have been deployed at the time of the collision, and instead of steering, Starlight crashed her nose into soft cloth, while Manic grabbed hold of the dashboard to avoid any crashings. They then looked at each other, with wide eyes. Thought outside the two were silent and motionless, as well as inside.

Soon, Starlight returned back from her trance, and frowned deeply, before she turned her eyes at the green Mobian who was sitting on the passenger seat. However, Manic was still in trance and if you take a look from the side, you might think that he's under the hypnosis or something like that. Starlight never had a time for it, and she grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard to wake him up from his trance.

"Prince Manic!" She yelled out. It worked perfectly, as Manic shook his head hard and looked first at her, and then the two turned their glances at the passenger seats to figure out about the others. Though, the sight of what they saw there prompted them both to form sad looks on their faces. They saw Cadence is barely held conscious by being in Shining's arms, with teens and Pinkie sitting around her. The love Princess' cloth slowly changed its color from bright pink to dark crimson in her stomach area. She was breathing heavily and threw a lot of sweat on her forehead as her eyes closed. Manic and Starlight knew that they're out of time, and knew that they have to act faster. They opened the doors and jumped out of the car, before taking an aim and performing series of shots toward the metal hedgehogs. Manic rushed to the right as if distracting their attention, while Starlight hides behind the limo. Manic's method worked pretty well because the robots quickly charged after him. Using the advantage of this situation, Starlight ran up to the passenger's door, and knocked it, by letting them know that the way is free.

On the passenger seat, Pinkie grabbed her cannon, and moved closer to the exit door, before placing her left hand on the doorknob. She then opened the door sharply and aimed her cannon to the street. Though, seeing Starlight's face she smirked herself and looked back at the others.

"The way is free, guys." She stated, "Let's run.", the others nodded to her. Teens were the first who come out of the car. They walked closer to Starlight, and nodded to her, thus letting her know that they are ready. Starlight nodded at them in response, and motioned them to go to the castle, and stay behind her. After that, they ran off to the castle's side.

Pinkie was watching them, while they were running, and just as they crossed the shield, she looked inside the car, "Shining." She called him out. However, Shining was too weak for carrying his injured wife, still recovering from the shield spell he performed back in the stadium. He struggled with picking his wife, but he failed with this, as his muscles didn't listen to him. Pinkie became sad and worried again, and then she looked around the empty streets to see if there's anyone who could give them a hand. But all she saw was Manic who was still circling through the Canterlot's streets and doing his best to get the enemy's attention to himself. Though, soon Pinkie noticed that one of the robots was successful with striking next to Manic.

The green hedgehog knocked down by the shockwave and fell on the ground. This was enough for Pinkie gasped in fear before of what might happen, and was ready to run to help him. Though, soon, she saw the dark blue magic beam strike one of the attackers and changed her mind. Soon enough, her eyes grew wide, when she spotted the Night Princess landed near Manic and stood before him in a combat stance.

Luna gave a glare to the second robot, by shielding the Mobian prince with her own body, and charged her horn. Afterward, she launched her powerful attack right into the robot's chest, and it struck right through his chest, thus creating a hole. The robot's control system gave a massive crash, and electrical sparks covered his body from head to toe. He was twitching like an epileptic before shutting down forever and fall to the ground. Luna uttered a relaxed sigh before she took one quick glance at Manic and stretched out her hand.

Though the Mobian prince was shocked by her act and was in a trance again, but soon, he grabbed her hand, and Luna pulled him up to his feet.

"Thanks, Princess Luna." He said with a thankful tone in his voice, by dusting off his cloth. Luna was only about to smile at him and winking. Manic then dusted himself off and looked back at limousine beside which a worried Pinkie was standing and holding her cannon in her arms. Seeing her, Manic rushed over to the crashed car, as he knew that they need to hurry. Luna, of course, ran after him to help him with the others. Just as they reached the car, Manic get inside to check on Cadence and her wound. He placed a hand on her forehead to check her body temperature and sighed in dismay when he felt that the Love Princess was literally burning. Shining saw his dismay and became worried even more.

"Manic?" He called him out. When Manic raised his eyes and looked at Shining, he gave him a look confident frown, which might say "Not on my watch!" phrase, before he picked Cadence in his arms and walked out of the car. Shining was shocked by this act, and to be fair, he even felt some jealousy, however, he was too weak to act. When he got out of the car, he barely managed to stand on his feet, and only with Pinkie's help, he didn't fall. He managed to lift his head up and wrapped his right arm around Pinkie's shoulder. His eyes fixed on his injured wife, who was still on Manic's arms, and who was now under Luna's examine. The Night Princess took a good look at Cadence's wound. She then pressed her hand gently on Cadence's wound, though, her touch was enough for Cadence grunted in pain and greeted her teeth. Her face turned to worry, as she knew that her wound does not mean anything good, and she even might get infected.

"Oh, no…" Luna muttered in a worry, before she threw her gaze at Manic's eyes, "Manic, please go quickly to the castle. If she won't take medical help right now, it won't end well for her.", Manic nodded at her confidently before took the alicorn tighter in his arms and ran off toward the castle. Shining's face mixed both shock and anxiety. Luna's words about Cadence's health status was more than enough to throw his mind deep into sorrow. He was incredibly worried for his wife, as well as for his daughter, and at this moment, he realized that he might lose both of his beloved women into one day. He then felt some weakness in his legs, and how his head spinning round and round, notifying the arrival of panic fainting. His feet stopped to listen to his brain commands, and his eyes rolled up, and then did shut. Luna and Pinkie grabbed him from both sides, as they saw his condition perfectly. They managed to prevent it from falling and fixed his body on vertical position.

"Shining, hold on." Pinkie said worrying before the two were ready to lead him to the safe place, but before they were ready to walk off, they heard a childish voice.

"DADDY!" Flurry Heart's voice sounded from the short distance. Shining instantly came back to his senses after hearing his daughter's voice, and a happy smile flashed brightly on his face. He no longer felt weak, and his legs became strong again before he freed himself from Luna's and Pinkie's grips. He turned to the source of the voice to see Flurry Heart is flying right at him with opened arms. She quickly closed the gap between them two, and hugged her father so tight, that Shining even felt some discomfort in his neck area. Though, he quickly returned the hug. He closed his eyes and started to shed tears of joy, glad that his daughter is alive and well. However, a certain Night Princess looked at this little reunion with an undisguised surprise, because she didn't think that Shining and Cadence actually lost their daughter. But before she raised this question, Pinkie's voice interrupted her.

"Hey, guys.", Pinkie shouted, what prompted Luna to look to her right, and she spotted Espio and Trixie are running to the three. When the gap between then closed, Trixie gave a frown to Flurry Heart and Shining's side, because it was obvious that when the little girl spotted her father, she exploded with emotion and happiness, and, of course, she did not listen and ran away.

"Flurry Heart, never fly away from the adults in the place where might be dangerous," Trixie said sternly to Flurry Heart, what prompted Shining to open his eyes wide. He then broke the hug and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Did you fly away from aunt Trixie?" He asked shocked. Flurry Heart gasped deeply, and smiled nervously at her dad, as she giggled, not knowing what to say in justification, "Oops." Was the only thing she said. Shining Armor then frowned at her sternly, thus letting her know that he'll give her a serious talk. Espio chuckled slightly over this before he looked at Luna and bowed to her.

"Your Highness." He said solemnly, however, Luna wasn't about his politeness and frowned at him.

"Where're the others?" She asked him sternly. Espio frowned at her confidently and nodded, before he answered her question, "They developed a plan with distracting the robots. They want to take them away from the city, and to give them a fight there.", Luna's eyes became wide when he announced the cause of lack of others, "Where?" She asked.

"I don't know, Princess." Espio answered, but soon he interrupted his speech when he heard another voice.

"Yo, people." Jet called out to them. Luna, Espio, Trixie and Pinkie Pie looked to the right and saw Jet in Aloe's company landed his board next to them. The two then jumped off the board, approached the others, "I might assume, that the entire company is here." Jet announced sarcastically, while his girl bowed to the Night Princess, "Your Highness." She said solemnly. Though, the others thought that this is not the time for greetings. Pinkie then gave them a concerned look.

"Jet, where's the others?" She asked with a worrying tone in her voice, "You were with them, right?"

"Wait. You're saying they didn't come here?" He asked as he lifted up his eyebrow in question, what prompted Espio to give him a dirty look, "You were with them before you escape from the battlefield." He said somehow angrily, but Jet didn't scared of his sentence, and frowned in response, "I had to go back and pick Aloe, and when we came back, you have escaped from there." He said angrily as well.

"Boys." Aloe interrupted their conversation, as she stood between the two, "Stop. If we look for the guilty, we will not solve our problem."

"Yeah…" Jet said with a calm tone in his voice, as he sighed and lowered his head down, "Sorry, honey."

Luna then uttered a deep sigh, before she frowned again, and spread her wings, "Listen to me here now." She spoke, what attracted their attention, "I'll go to find them, and you go into the castle, and wait for us there." She ordered before she performed one strong flap of her wings and took off the ground sharply. As she reached the altitude of 150 meters, she ran her eyes around Canterlot to see at least one sign of the battle occurring. Suddenly her eyes catch a flash of explosion almost near the city edge, what prompted her face to form a glare, and then she rushed there. The others decided not to pull off the moment, and started their way to the castle. Jet and Espio took Shining's shoulders and helped him in walking since he's still felt completely weak.

"Cover us, girls," Jet asked the girls. Aloe and Pinkie Pie took out their guns to take a better cover, while Trixie took Flurry Heart's arm and charged her horn. Their way to the castle was uneventful, though with a sense of anxiety.

 **Meanwhile, with Shadow and Twilight.**

The two most powerful warriors of their teams carried on the battle against the metal beast named Neo Metal Sonic, by circling around him and using the buildings and cars as extra cover. They performed their attacks by turn, every time when they appeared on the robot's back, but unfortunately, their attacks didn't hit its mark all the time. Sometimes they missed the robot, and hit something else instead of Neo, though, they knew that they missed and weren't eager to perform any of the extra attacks because the robot performed his own attacks, by letting out a heavy fire every time when Shadow or Twilight catches his eye sensors.

With a bright flash of light Twilight appeared behind Neo's back, and launched a battle spell right into his leg, though, Neo dodged the shot, by jerking on his right. The mechanical hedgehog then launched his own series of attacks, but luckily, Twilight dodged it. The alicorn-girl swayed her wings, and rushed to her right, to avoid Metal's attacks. Neo wanted to rush after her, but soon, Shadow's chaos attack strike him on his back. The robot staggered forward slightly but managed to stand on its feet, before turning at Shadow. Seeing the dark hedgehog glaring at him, the robot aimed his missile launcher at him. Three missiles flew out toward Shadow, but the dark hedgehog dodged it easily. He then rushed to the left, and made another big circle around Neo, trying to remain the robot's attention on himself. He succeeded with this, as Neo's digital eyes were fixed on Shadow.

But suddenly, the robot turned away from Shadow sharply, and aimed wrist's machine gun at Twilight who teleported behind him, and was ready to launch another spell. Twilight gasped in fear when she realized that these tactics is not working anymore, and flew off behind the building, by trying to avoid his weapon. She did it just in time, because another moment later, Neo rushed after her, and opened heavy fire. Shadow realized what is about to coming. When he stopped his circles, he slipped his boots on the stone road and rushed after Metal Sonic to help Twilight with her problem.

In the meantime, the purple alicorn-girl was trying her best with dodging Neo's bullets, by flying through the damaged buildings, and narrowed streets. She was flapping her wings as fast as she only could by trying to keep her speed as best as she only could. Though, soon she felt that her wings started to give up with a speed. She felt how weariness is slowly taking up over her, and she knew that this is a very bad sign. She then turned sharply to the right, and dove inside narrow passage between the buildings. And every time she has to maneuver left and right to avoid the plasma shots, flying bullets, and missiles.

Shadow was running shortly behind Neo, with his face having a deep glare, dodging debris falling from buildings. He was trying to catch a flying robot, but the speed was so high that he just didn't have time to focus on launching a Chaos Spear. Soon, he spotted dilapidated building, on the top of which he could jump up easily. He then grunted and turned to the left, before he pushed himself hard from the ground, and landed on the building roof. He then continued his chase after Neo and Twilight on the building roofs, and with some success, he managed to equal his position with the metal hedgehog. Looking forward at Twilight, he spotted a the intersection of two streets, and added more speed to his rush, in hope to overtake Twilight.

"Turn to the left." He muttered in hope that the violet alicorn girl will hear him, "Please, turn to the left."

In the meantime, Twilight shrieked when another missile exploded behind her and tried to accelerate. Her breathings now became more hard and heavy than before. Though soon her eyes became wide when she saw so desired street intersection, and just as she reached it, she quickly rushed to the left.

Neo, of course, saw her movement and rushed after her, but soon a certain dark hedgehog jumped on Neo's back, and pressure force knocked him from the air. Neo crashed on the ground, and slid on, creating sparks because of friction with the solid surface. Just as his movement's inertia was over, Shadow jumped off his back and landed right in front of the robot, with his face have an enraged look. Neo stood up on his feet and launched three missiles at Shadow, but the dark hedgehog successfully dodged them all and launched his own Chaos attack right at Metal's chest. But this time he didn't manage to focus enough of power on his hand, as his spear didn't even stop the robot's attacks. Neo then rushed at Shadow to enter the close combat fight, as he realized that he won't be able to stop him if he will use his guns. Though, Shadow was smart enough to guess Neo's intentions and managed to dodge his claws. The two resumed their combat fight, though, Shadow's fight technique was mostly dodged. He attempted to strike only at the needed moment.

In the meantime, Twilight landed in behind the building's wall, not far from fight area. She took a cover and started to breathe deeply and nervously by trying to recover her air loss and her weariness, though, when she looked out of her cover, she saw that Neo wasn't here, and was having a combat fight with Shadow. Seeing his crimson aura, Twilight's eyes became wide. She was surprised to see the Mobian is using magic, as she thought, that Mobians are using technology, but seeing this now, she already prepared a bunch of questions to Shadow about the nature of his powers. Though, seeing that shadow is started to lose his fight, she gasped deeply and rushed to help him.

Shadow grabbed Neo's arms and attempted to push him off, but his strength wasn't enough to fight the robot back. Despite the hedgehog's struggles and his chaos boost, Neo managed to push Shadow to the side. The dark hedgehog succeeded with landing on the ground, but before he managed to launch his chaos attack, Neo performed the plasma shot. Luckily for Shadow, Twilight landed in front of him and created a magic shield, but just as the plasma have met with the shield, it burst like a soap bubble, and ensuing shock wave threw them both toward the wall. They hit the wall hard, but if Shadow didn't take serious injuries, Twilight crashed into the wall by her wings, and shrieked in pain, when she felt how her wings bones cracked. They fell to the ground, defeated, while Neo slowly started his scanning process, and recharging his weapon for another attack.

Shadow grunted, by feeling the pain in his chest, shoulders, and legs, and opened his eyes to figure out about what happened with the alicorn-girl. Seeing her lying on the ground and writhes in pain, he crawled over to her to check on her wounds. Just as he crawled closer, he picked her in his arms.

"Princess." He called her out.

"My w-wings…" Twilight whined softly, "Shit, it h-hurts so much… I t-t-think I broke it…"

Shadow sighed in dismay, knowing that their fight is over because he can't leave her just like that and take Neo only for him. He then glared furiously, and looked at the robot over his left shoulder, but only to see how the robot already charged his weapon and raised his left arm by stretching it to their side. His arm then appeared large blaster on his wrist, and it uttered a sound of the working turbine, what means nothing good for them two. Shadow knew that this might mean the end for him, but as the agent, he must finish his job. He then hides Twilight in his arm and covered her with his own body, and closed his eyes, waiting for the end. But just a moment before a shot, he heard something strike Neo. Opening his eyes again, Shadow looked back over his shoulder to see Neo is lying on the ground just a few meters away from the place where he was standing earlier. He then glanced on his left, and gasped deeply, when he saw a tall and dark blue alicorn woman glaring toward the robot and her horn is shining brightly.

"Luna!" He shouted, what prompted Twilight to open her eyes and to look at the Night Princess in awe. Though, Luna was too busy with shouting watching the robot and his actions. Soon she saw the Neo is standing up to his feet and throwing his digital eyes at the Moon pony. Seeing her he performed one quick scanning of identification to confirm her status. When he received the confirmation, he changed his goal at the Night Princess and aimed his missile launchers at her. But that's was what Luna was waiting for.

"Shadow, Twilight, get out of here, while I'm distracting him!" She shouted.

"No way!" Shadow yelled in protest, but it was too late because Luna took off from the ground and flew into the air, with Neo is flying after her. Shadow was watching at the way she flew off with his eyes filled with anxiety and horror for her fate. He couldn't just leave her to fight alone.

"Shadow…" Twilight called him out, what prompted him to look at her, and to see her painful look and her fearful eyes, "You can't leave her to fight alone." She said as if reading his thoughts. Shadow frowned at her confidently and stood up, "No." He said as he took her more comfortably, "But first, I need to help you. Hold on tight.", He then dashed off toward the castle.

 **With Luna.**

Through the narrowed streets, the Night Princess was flying, by waving her mighty wings. Her speed abilities were much higher, that Twilight's, as well as her magic powers, were more powerful, so for this reason alone, she decided to give a fight to this Metal warrior. She used the narrow city streets as an additional cover, with one small correction, that she never appeared behind Neo's back, and never used a teleportation. Somehow, the Moon mare knew in advance about where Neo is going to appear and when she guessed his location, she attempted to strike him and drive him back to the city streets.

Neo has nothing to do with her technique. The robot was flying after her every time when he spotted her figure appears in front of his eyes, but he quickly lost her sight. Luna disappeared behind the city buildings and even his infrared sensors didn't manage to get her warmth.

After about fifteen minutes of this flight fight, Luna took off to the skies sharply and was ready to launch another attack. But before she did it, the missile exploded nearby, and the shock wave hit her slightly in the shoulder. She shrieked as this explosion caught her off the guard, though, she managed to remain her balance and looked at Neo with her face formed a death glare. Her horn shone with blinding light before Luna launched her most powerful spell she ever launched. The energy beam hit the robot hard and sent him into the short flight. The Neo Metal Sonic crashed into the building wall and stuck inside it, with his body is sparkling with the electrical charges. It then quickly stopped sparkling, and turned on his digital eyes again, before throwing his glance at Luna. The Night Princess formed a proud grin on her face and charged her horn once again.

"You're not so tough as I thought, huh metal boy?" She muttered as she sounded victorious, but soon she could see that the robot formed claws on both of his hands, and clutched it through the wall. He then made one powerful movement, as he gets himself free from this trap, and his rocket engines turned on again. The walls are crashed slowly, like a house of cards, raising a lot of dust in the air. But Luna's smirk only grew wider, because she guessed by this, that the robot's weapons are discharged, and he can't use it for now.

"Then the second round." She muttered to herself, before she jerked off sharply to the right, while the Neo rushed to the left. They made one circle before they rushed at each other. Before the gap between them closed, Luna launched her battle spell. Unfortunately, Neo dodged it, and when the gap between then closed he attempted to strike her wings with his claws, but Luna wasn't an idiot, and she guessed his moves. She dodged his claws and launched another spell at him. Her beam struck him into his chest, thus sending him into a short flight toward the wall.

The robot, though, regrouped himself, and leaned his feet against the wall, before pushing himself off the wall. He rushed at Luna once again, but this time, the Night Princess didn't wait for him to close the gap between them and launched another spell on him. Neo dodged her shot, and the Night Princess have to retire and diving back to the Canterlot's streets. She realized that this opponent is strong even without his weapons. Though, she still has her battle spell she can use.

 **Meanwhile, in the castle.**

Meanwhile, the once beautiful castle is now turned into a military field hospital. Doctors working in the non-stop running from one wounded to another, trying to ease their pain, and heal their wounds. Since most of the wounded had plasma burns on their bodies and gunshot wounds, the treatment takes much more time than if it were a magical damage. In the meantime, a certain Love Princess was lying on the medical stretcher, while doctors have provided medical care to her. The oxygen mask was on her face, and she herself was unconscious at the time until her doctor disinfected the wound. One of the nurses was holding dropper with a liquid that was attached to her inner elbow on her left hand. Her belly has been covered with the multiple stab wounds and a deep cut. Not the best image.

Her husband and daughter were standing next to her. With their eyes filled with tears, and with their faces sad and mournful, they held their fingers crossed, in hope that she'll be fine. Soon, the doctors finished with their operations and pushed the stretcher inside the castle. Shining and Flurry were only about to stay outside, and watching the doctors slowly disappeared behind the main entrance, before Flurry Heart hugged her dad, and snuggled to his shoulder, as she started to cry softly. Shining hugged her in response, as he cried softly as well, and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, sweetie." He said softly, "Mommy will be fine. She just needs to get some rest…"

A company contains a certain Sun Princess and green Mobian Prince was standing shortly behind them and watching them with sad looks on their faces. They clearly understand their dismay and anxiety, because both of them still have their families on the other side of the magic shield. Celestia tried to keep her emotions under control, but her emotions and fear before losing her dearest little sister filed her mind to its edge. She then closed her eyes and turned away, before taking a few steps to the edge of the shield. Opening her eyes and stopping just a few inches away from the shield. She wanted to go out there to find her sister, to make sure she was ok but knew she had to stay to defend those who were injured. However, when she was about to head back inside her castle, Shadow's tall figure jumped through the shield a few dozen meters away from Celestia.

"HEY CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!" He called out. Celestia's eyes widen when she heard his voice before she turned to see Shadow is standing not far from the shield, holding Twilight in his arms, while Nurse Redheart approached him quickly.

"What happened?" She asked. Shadow grunted. "The Robot caught us off guard and threw us into the concrete wall. I guess her wings are broken." He explained has he handed her over to one of the guards, who was in Nurse's company, "Can you take care of her?" He asked. Nurse Redheart nodded, "We'll do everything we can." She said before she motioned to the guard to walk inside the castle. Shadow nodded to himself and was turning to take off, but Twilight spoke. "Shadow wait." She said. Shadow turned to her and gave a questioning look. "Be careful please," Twilight said before the disappeared inside the castle. Shadow sighed himself deeply as he closed his eyes. He heard this phrase way too often whenever he goes on the mission alone, and every time it was from the different person. He didn't really like to hear it, even from Luna when they were in relationships, though, she used this phrase sometimes to tease him. Shadow then looked straight ahead and then started walking. Celestia seeing this as her chance to see if her sister is ok tries to go to him.

"Shadow wait I need to talk with you." She tried to call him out. Shadow wasn't listening as he then took of bolting before she could finish asking her question. For a moment it was silent and then Celestia looked at the ground.

"Oh, Luna… please be safe…" She whispered to herself.

 **With Luna.**

In the meantime, the fight between Luna and Neo raged on. However, the battle was not going well as Luna fought harder since she felt exhausted and weak against the metal menace. Even her spells that could leave a dent just made only tiny scratches. Metal saw this and kept his attacks up. Luna attempted to dodge each attack as they came, but due to her exhaustion and her lack of breath, the dodges were pretty narrow until one of the blasts got her and pushed her back. She managed to recover quickly but found herself stuck and came to a thought.

 _"AGH DAMN IT! I'm too exhausted to try and launch any more attacks. I really hate to turn and run from my foes, but it seems I have no choice."_ She thought to herself before she made one mighty wave with her wings and took off sharply. She attempted to take to the sky but grunted as her wings refused to cooperate with her, but then growled as she pushed herself to make her wings actually work instead of just stay still. Reaching the respective attitude, Luna started her way to the edge of the city to at least take this Metal assassin out of her home, but when Metal looked up to see her escape he just took to the sky straight after her to make sure she didn't get away. He then grew on the approach with his hands turning into claws that looked sharp enough to cut through entire forests in once slice.

Shadow was running through the streets of the once glorious city that were Canterlot. As he ran he tore through any robots that got in his way. He thought had only one thought and that was to find and bring Luna to safety. However has the found himself on the street where he was in Flash's company earlier this day, he stopped dead and started to scan the streets in a search of a certain Metal hedgehog and the Moon alicorn. When his eyes made a shot to the side of the stadium he spotted Luna is flying to the skies and Neo on her tail. He gasped as he knew that this sight doesn't mean good.

"Luna." Was what he said before his face became stern as he dashed off in a hurry to get to the stadium before Neo could do any harm to Luna.

Luna had flown for a good while into the air until she was above the stadium, however, when she was above, she suddenly stopped her flight and hovered over the stadium. Something clicked inside her mind at this very moment, and she dived deep into her thoughts. Somehow her mind gave her the idea that she need to engage in a combat again, and right now she might win and stop this mayhem in Canterlot. When she heard what sounded like jet engines and turned to see Neo looking at her with his arms crossed as if he was toying with her. He then lowered his hands allowing Luna to see the sight of the claw fingers that Neo had. Neo then charged without warning, but Luna wasn't going to retreat and charged her horn when her face formed a glare.

"TAKE THIS YOU VIAL DEMON" She shouted as she launched her spell. However, Neo's on board computer predicted this and Neo dodged it and vanished in the air. Luna ceased her spell and gasped confused as she looked around for any signs of Neo.

Shadow was now close to the stadium and stopped in the stadium park. He then looked up to see Luna hovering over the stadium field alone, and perhaps in confusion. He found himself confused as well because the robot who was chasing her is now disappeared and nobody knows where is it. Until he saw a bright flash of light sparked behind Luna and Neo appear. His eyes went wide as his pupils shrunk to the size of peas.

"LUNA!" He shouted as loud as he only could. Luna gasped as she knew that Shadow's calling means that something is behind her back, but before she turned around, Neo slashed his claws over her spine. Luna then shrieked as the pain and agony enveloped her. Though, a few seconds later, she went silent and lost all of her senses. Eventually, her vision became dark, her muscles were no longer listening to her and she fainted. Her wings then stopped flapping and she started to fall. Shadow saw this and just went to his max speed as he ran for the stadium and then as he made it to the center. He then dashed around to get some momentum before making a huge jump to Luna. When the gap between them two has vanished, he caught her in a bridal style and landed safely on the ground holding her tightly in his arms.

Neo watched this with both eyes focusing on the two as he then raised his hand to the eye level. He fixed his digital eyes on his claws, covered in Luna's blood before he squeezed his palm it into a fist as if he was giving a sign he was pleased and have a free will. However, for some reason, Neo decided not to touch Shadow and lifts his head up. He then sends a signal to the other robots in Canterlot, before he turns to the sky. As he took off the other, survived after this attack, quickly took their position behind Neo, and when all of them gathered around him, they took off sharply and out of the city.

In the meantime, Shadow was sitting in the center of the stadium field, and his shocked and feared look fixed on a motionless Night Princess' body he held in his eyes. For few seconds he wouldn't move trying to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and this is the reality. The reality he didn't want to admit. But when his mind finally accepted this moment, he shook Luna, by trying to wake her up.

"Princess… please wake up." He said with a somehow sad tone in his voice as he shook her. Luna, however, was still silent has her eyes were closed, "Princess." He called again a little louder, as he shook her harder, but Luna was still unresponsive. Her breathing was still silent and dead. Shadow's concerns started to grow into sadness, "LUNA!" He shouts as his voice echoed over the stands, as he tried his best attempt to wake her up. But it was pointless, because Luna just didn't move, didn't stir, and didn't breathe. Shadow felt broken at this very moment, as he frowned himself hard in an attempt to keep his tears inside, but soon, he failed with this. His emotions take a control over him, and he burst into a soft and quiet cry. He held her close, and shut his eyes, by feeling the pain of failure washing over him as small tears started to fall from his face. That's was something he feared the most. To get late and to lost someone so close to him because of his damn late. He started to cry softly not wanting anyone but her to hear him. He just hugs her close to him, still not believing in what happened, but knowing that he can do nothing with that.

"Please... Luna… forgive me… I… I should've been here to help you… but… I was… I failed with saving you… forgive me that… And all that I said to you back… then... please don't do this to me… I can't live with that... come back… PLEASE!" He cried as he wanted to make a last effort, Luna, though, was still motionless and didn't give any signs of life. Shadow then gave up and brought her ear to his mouth as he spoke in a whisper.

"...I love you." He said the sacred words under his tears. He then felt like everything was lost, and the world will never be the same for him. This event will leave a scar on his heart forever, and nothing could heal his soul. Opening his eyes, Shadow looked at Luna's pretty face, before his eyes shut again, and he brought her closer and snuggled to her tightly. From this very moment, he has a lot of thought in his mind. How does he have to say her sister about it, and how equestrians will take the death of their beloved Night Princess.

"I... l-love you too... S-S-Shadow." He suddenly heard Luna's weak and gentle voice spoke to him almost in a whisper. Shadow's eyes opened wide before he turned his gaze on her face and he saw her turquoise eyes opened slightly and her lips give a smile. The Night Princess then lifted her hand to his cheek, and started to rub him gently, "I always have loved you..." She said, again in a tender and loving manner, as her warm and beautiful smile shone on her lips softly. Shadow smiled in relief, seeing her alive, by taking her hand and rubbing it tenderly. It was like a miracle to him. He then gave her a warm and gentle hug, as his eyes shut again. He didn't want to let her go. Not now, not today, not ever.

"Luna… don't you ever scare me like that again… I thought I lost you..." He said with tears picking up where they left off. Luna just kept smiling as she closed her eyes and accepted Shadow's hug by burying herself deeper into his arms. Though she then grunted in pain as a smile vanished from her face. Her breathings became shallower and faltering. Shadow felt and heard this. He opened her eyes and looked down at her to see her eyes shut and her teeth clenched. He then sat her down beside him and looked at her back as he saw Luna's spine with three deep and huge cuts. He became horrified with what he saw and knew that soon her wound can start to rot.

"Oh, god..." He said in a worry. He then looked around and then noticed a medical kit that was left out on a medical bench. He then stood up and ran there. As he grabbed the kit, he quickly came back. He sat behind Luna and started to tear off her jacket, to provide better access to her wounds. He quickly removed her jacket and then he took off her top, thus exposing her wounded back, before he then took out some disinfected cream as he placed it on a small white tuff. Luna in the meantime, wrapped her arms around herself as she started to shiver by feeling some coldness.

"This is gonna sting a little, but you just need to hold still," Shadow said with a concern before he slowly placed a tuff over Luna's upper cut. Luna grunted in pain and shuddered, by feeling how Shadow was rubbing the ointment over her injury.

"Agh… f-fuck… t-this is h-hurts… s-so m-much… aaaarrrrgggghhhh..." She growled, by feeling how her wound began to pinching. Shadow, though continued to rub the tuff over Luna's wounds, though her grunts sounded for him like a rubbing the knife over the glass, "I know... I know it hurts... but this is the only way to help it heal… hold still… I'm almost finished" He said with concern. Shadow disinfected the cuts it, then use the hydrogen peroxide, he wiped the blood around her wounds off, and then he closed her all the three cuts with the tuff he found inside the kit. He then took out the medical bandage and started to bandage the princess' body to cover her wounds from bacterial infections she might get. After about five minutes, Shadow bandaged Luna's whole chest area and picked her up in a bridal style. Though he felt that she was shivering, as if it was minus fifteen degrees, and sighed deeply, as he knew that he need something to warm her up.

 _"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL. Now, what am I gonna do to cover her up?"_ He thought in anger. He then scanned the stadium once again in a search of something, and soon his eyes spotted the mobian flags are still fluttering in the wind. Without wasting his time in vain, Shadow ran up to the flagpoles, and hit the loop hard, prompting the flag to fall down sharply. He then took Luna in his left arm, while with his right, he grabbed the flag, and torn it off. He then wrapped Luna in the flag's fabric, which was warm enough for her, and took her in his both arms again. Luna burrowed deep inside the flag, as she still shivered like crazy. Shadow then held her closer and prepared to dash off.

"I'm… c-cold…" Luna muttered quietly, but loud enough for Shadow could hear her. He tightened his grip around her and prepared to dash off, "That's okay… It will be over soon, hear me?" He said softly, "Hang on…" He said before he blasted off.

 **Meanwhile at the bottom of the mountains.**

While the drama developed up inside the city walls, the action took place near the mountain bottom. Sonic, Dash, AJ, Rarity and Silver engaged in the battle with robots. Dash and Silver performed their spectacular movements in the sky, while Sonic did his best on the round. AJ and Rarity were fighting back to back, with the unicorn-girl performing her spells, and the earth pony-girl was successful with her physical abilities in a fight and dodging. They were fighting for a good long while with neither side giving an inch when all the sudden they stopped. In one of the moments of the fight, they stood in one position, back to back, surrounded by the robo squad, and waited for the attack. Though, the robots just stopped their attacks and lowered their weapons. This confused everyone, as their eyes grew wide in a surprise.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sonic asked sarcastically, what prompted everyone to look at him in puzzlement. The robots then turned upwards to see Neo flying away with the rest of the robots that was with him. The robots that surrounded the six then flew off to join their brethren machines. The heroes looked up at them as their faces still wore a questioning look on them. Though, Dash then formed a smug smirk on her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Heh guess we scared them off…" She spoke as she spread her wings in her triumph, but at this moment, something hit her left wing, what caused a painful shock throughout her body, "ARGH!" She yelled at her pain in her wing, as she fell on the grass and wrapped her arms around herself. Everyone gasped in fear when it happened, and ran over to her. Sonic then sat down in front of still being in a state of worry, obviously.

"Dash… let me see…" She tried to speak, but Rainbow just pulled back a bit, "No...no... I'm good. Let me just… get it myself." She said as she moved her wing in front of her. She then found the spot where the bullet hit her wing and then slowly grabbed it. She then had a thought, "The quicker the better…" She then closed her eyes and pulled the black piece of metal, but that's when the pain in her wing intensified and she just couldn't hold her scream any longer.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Sonic then sighed deeply, and held out his hands, however, when Dash looked at him up, she just smiled at him, by trying to hide her pain and tears, "It's… it's ok Sonic… I'm *grunt* I'm fine..." She said trying to be reassuring. Sonic decided that he was done with this, and took her in a bridal style, as he frowned at her and shook his head in disapproval. Rarity, AJ, and Silver started to scan the area in a search of the one who performed the shot, though, they didn't see anyone around, and then they looked at each other in a worry and turned their glances on where the robots were. But when they saw the armada was flying in the shape of wedge directly to them, their eyes grew even wider and their pupils narrowed to the size of the button.

"FUCK!" Silver shouted before he grabbed AJ and Rarity and soared, "SONIC, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted, what prompted Sonic to look at him with a dumbfounded look on his face and then turning his head over his shoulder to see what's the problem. Seeing the armada, he gasped in fear and looked around nervously to find some shelter. Luckily for him, he spies the abandoned house not far from them and looked at Silver.

"Silver. The house!" He yelled before he dashed off. Silver took off after him, as he tightened his grip around the girls whose eyes shut tightly. The robots launched the missiles, and they soon caught up with our heroes, though, thanks for the speed, the missiles exploded on along, and somewhere behind. Just as they reached the house, and found the entrance to the basement door, they ran inside, but at the first seconds, the city of rockets covered the house, and the explosions ruined the house till the house foundations. The basement entrance collapsed and the shock wave hit Silver hard. He lost his balance and fell down on the stairs, but at this moment everything went dark.

"OUCH!" Silver's voice shouted somewhere in the dark, "It hurts so much…"

"You're not the only one, Silver." AJ's voice responded to him.

"AAAAAHHH…" Rarity's voice shrieked, "WHO'S TOUCHING ME?!"

"I think it's me, Rarity." Silver responded, "Can you light up the room, please?"

"Oh, you're right, sorry darling." Rarity answered. A moment later, her horn flared up brightly and the purple light lit up the room. The unicorn girl looked around with her eyes opened wide. She saw Sonic is standing not far from them with Rainbow is still in his arms, and they both were smirking at Rarity, "Nice pose, Rarity…" He said as if teasing her. Rarity's eyebrows arched in question as she didn't know what he means, but that was before she felt someone's hands started to rub her legs and waist. She gasped as she widened her eyes again before she threw her gaze down and spotted that she was sitting on Silver's chest, with his face right between her legs.

"Rarity, can stand up please?" He asked as he was smiling at her awkwardly, "Don't think that I'm against this pose, but…", Rarity smiled at him awkwardly, "Yes, darling… *giggles*... I apologize…" She said as she stood him from his chest. Only now you can see AJ is sitting right behind Rarity and holding her head as if trying to recover. Though, she quickly stood up and shook her head furiously, "Whoa…" She moaned, "That was crazy ride…", Rarity then gave Silver a hand to help him up, what he accepted gladly, grinning to his girl, "Thanks." He said, as Rarity helped him up, "It's my pleasure, darling." She said lovingly as she took his arm, tightly. The five then looked forward at the room and entered in a huge basement hall. They saw the shelves with lasting food, clothes, and even bedding. Applejack then saw the old oil lamp on the shelf, then came closer. She took the lamp and walked back to the company.

"Rarity, can you lit it up, please?" She asked her. Rarity used her fire spell to set a fire in the lamp. The lamp burned up slowly and soon the entire basement became visible for the five. They opened their eyes wide when they spotted the real life apartments here. They saw the TV screen, the fireplace with the couches in front of it, and four spare single beds. Two separate showers, and even the toilet room. As they walked closer, they saw the shelve with medications. Sonic smiled, seeing this and then he walked over to the beds. He sat Rainbow on the bed and walked over to the medical shelve. Dash looked at him with a surprise as she can only guess about what he suppose to do.

"Sonic?" She asked him in a confusion, though, Sonic just took the bandages, the hydrogen peroxide, cream, and even some things that he needs for the treatment of wounds. He then went back to Dash and sat in front of her. Placing the medications on the top of the bed, he took Dash's injured wing carefully and started to examine it, "I could use some light, guys." He said as if hinting. Silver, AJ, and Rarity walked over to him as they understood his intentions. Once they stopped, Sonic resumed his work with healing Dash's wound. While he was busy, Silver, AJ, and Rarity started to examine the room where they found themselves.

"Any thoughts of what is this place?" Silver asked, "I assume that someone wanted to build a room in the basement?" Rarity suggested as she looked at the shelves with the food, "Or a personal shelter…"

"Hey…" AJ spoke as she smiled happily, "That's right." Rarity and Silver looked at her, "This is likely one of the shelters, because of the war with Eggman." She then smirked and looked at them, "In the time of war on Mobius, many equestrians feared before the war might move here and built a lot of shelters in the entire country. This might be one of them." She said as she returned to examining the room. Rarity and Silver joined her examination process. In the meantime, Sonic finished with bandaging Dash's wound and looked into her eyes, smiling.

"You're good, Dash." He commented, what prompted her to smile in return, "You didn't even grunt."

"Hey, that's me, right?" Rainbow asked as she smirked at him smugly before the two decided to join to their friends, "I wonder if we could use anything of this food?" He pondered out loud, what prompted the others to look at him with wide eyes, "But Sonic this is a private property." AJ commented, "We can't use anything of this if the owners of this house didn't give us a permission." Sonic just smirk at her, "Hey, did you forget who I am?" He asked, "I am a sports superstar and the member of the Royal family. If something, I will compensate for the losses the owners of the basement. What do you say?"

Sonic's offer forced the other to ponder of his question because he was right on one hand. Soon, Rarity sighed wearily and looked at her BF with a loving look, "I admit that I need some shower." She said with a hint, what caused a smirk on Silver's face, though, AJ ruined her plans as she pushed the two aside and went over to the shower cabin, "Too late, Rarity." She said, "I saw it first.", Rarity was looking at her with wide eyes. But soon she frowned and humphed at her, "Well, please. Not really desirable." She stated in her ladylike tone. The others chuckled at her reaction, and Dash then stood up and approached the shelves with a food.

"I'll figure out of I'll find something to eat." She stated, what prompted Sonic to smirk and following her, "I'm following you." He said, "I hope these guys have chili dogs.", Rarity and Silver then looked at each other with smiles on their faces, "Let's see if we can find any exit." Silver suggested. Rarity nodded and the two started to walking around the room on a search of the exit doors, or windows.

 **In the meantime, in Canterlot Castle.**

In the throne room, Celestia was walking around the wounded people, by inspecting their condition and to be sure that everyone alright and well. Though her mind is also filled with worry for her little sister, as she didn't hear anything about her for the last hour. She started to think of worse, but she was successful with keeping these emotions back. She soon spies Twilight, surrounded by Pinkie, Starlight, Espio, Manic, and Trixie. Twilight's wings were bandaged. Sighing, Tia headed to them, with her face is still filled with sadness.

"How's your wing, Twilight?" Pinkie asked as she was sitting beside her and holding her hand, but Twilight just smiled at her in response, "It's fine Pinkie." She answered, "A little uncomfortable, but I can live with that." She then looked at Manic, "Manic, how's Cadence is going?"

"The doctor says that they stopped the infection process." Manic answered as he smiled at her, "She has not woken up, but the doctor said that her life is out of danger."

Twilight sighed in relief, "Phew, thanks, Celestia." She muttered.

"You're welcome." Celestia's joking voice sounded nearby, what prompted Twilight to open her eyes wide and to look at her. Seeing the Sun Princess is towering over them and smiling disapprovingly, the alicorn girl giggled awkwardly, "Oh, Princess Celestia, you're here… Sorry, I didn't see you."

"That's fine, Twilight." Tia answered wisely and smiling warmly, "It's good to see you in the mood." She then formed a sad look on her face and lowered her head. As her eyes closed, the others became concerned about her condition as well, though, they knew why she was sad.

"I NEED HELP!" Shadow's voice sounded inside the castle, what prompted them all to look at the main entrance. Celestia's eyes widen in horror and fear when she saw her little sister in Shadow's arms wrapped in a Mobian flag, and barely conscious. She then quickly ran up to them along with the doctors. Shadow laid Luna down on the medical stretcher, and shortly after that, the doctors surrounded the Night Princess from all sides. They gave her the dropper and oxygen mask, while Nurse Heart examined Luna's condition. At this moment, Tia ran over to her sister and looked inside her eyes.

"Luna…" She said in a worry. Luna simply gave her a smile, "S-sister… I'm… sorry... I... s-screwed up…" She uttered so weakly, that it might seem that she is ready to lose her condition. Nurse Heart finished with examination and became horrified.

"Oh no…" She said before she turned to the other nurses, "Take her to the operating room. She needs surgery urgently." The nurses did what she asked, and took Luna to the operating room. Nurse Heart took Tia's hands and looked into her eyes, "Princess, your sister is in critical condition." She said, a worrying tone in her voice, "But don't worry, we'll save her." She then ran off behind the nurses toward the operating room, leaving Tia and the others in shock and worry. Twilight then stood up sharply, and despite her pain, she ran up to Celestia. She then placed a hand on her shoulder and took her hand, by trying to let her know that she have nothing to worry about.

"Princess…" She called her out, though, Celestia didn't say anything as she continued to watch to where her sister was, before returning her gaze at Shadow. Though, when she looked at him, she gasped in fear and shock. Twilight looked at the dark Mobian as well and was almost ready to swallow her tongue. Shadow looked at them with his face absolutely neutral and breathing deeply. Though behind this neutrality on his face he hid his own shock and worry for his beloved woman.

"Princesses…" Was the only word he managed to say. Twilight soon, pointed a finger at him as she shivered like a crazy, "S-S-Sha-dow… y-you're… b-b-lood…" She spoke through her shivers. Shadow then raised his hands to the eye level, and what he saw was his hands, and his sleeves covered in Luna's blood. On his face, he didn't show any emotions, and without looking back at the Princesses, he just went down on the corridors.

"I need to change my cloth…" He said at last with his voice still calm and balanced. Though both, Celestia and Twilight, and especially Celestia, knew that behind this mask of calmness he hid shock.

* * *

 ***wipes the tears away* Shadow confessed Luna in love... *sobs*... it was so touchy... ahem... Anyways.**

 **Now you guys might guess what is going to happen next. We only left the part with Tails and Fluttershy and about what is going to happen with them. In the next chapter, we'll see how the twin-tailed genius and the animal take carer will hold this up.**

 **I have to say my special thanks to NSH and TOG for helping me with this cycle. I wound never cope without you guys. Thank you very much. And another thing is I'd like to ask is to check out my another story named "Moonlight Shadow" which is a spin-off story for "Let There Be chaos".**

 **That's all for today. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I am deeply sorry for the late update, but I hope it's worth it. See ya guys in the next chapter.**

 **STAY IN POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**


	13. The Tragedy

**Hey, guys. Guess what happened. Yes, I have finally finished _"Let There Be Chaos."_ Thirteen chapter. It's been awhile since the last time when we saw the previous chapter, and I am glad to get back in the business. I decided to take a break from writing LTBC and to concentrate on the others stories, as well as I had small writer's block with this story.**

 **Anyways. This chapter is telling us the part that happened with Tails, Fluttershy, Big and Nicole, and what happened here, might** **cause you negative emotions and sadness. The next plot twist will be a tragic plot twist, so if you're not ready to see it, then don't read it.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter #13 - The Tragedy**

 **(Proofread By ProjectSonicx9)**

 **Miles Electronics Factory.**

The story takes place in the production complex of Miles Electronics factory which is now lying in ruins. The buildings were ruined, the concrete road was full of holes and pits, the buses, and trucks were blown up, or covered with bullet holes. The black smoke is hovering ominously over the factory, and the sun barely made its way through it. That is the picture Miles and Fluttershy's eyes caught, as they stood at the main gate. Their eyes were wide in horror they saw. In just a minute or two, the robots, which managed to turn this factory to a ruined city, and maybe even faster. Anyone can be horrified by what they saw then, and a lot of time later, they didn't dare to talk about what they felt at that moment. But deep down, they knew that they would have become closer to each other then they were before, and they were really worried about each other, although their terrible trials have just begun.

Tails was in despair. His body had given no signs of movement. He stood like a statue, staring at the ruins of his work. The smoke and carbon monoxide that reminded him of the past years of fighting, when Eggman with the help of his army nearly burned half of Mobius, and when the Mobius Prime Minister Maximillian Acorn declared a state of emergency. When he was six he faced death, and he had to become an adult, to survive and fight for his life. It was what he didn't want to remember. It was what he didn't want to return to. This was the reason why he flatly refused to work with Shadow and started his own business with Nicole. This horrible smell of burning, and this heinous sensation of pain, despair, and danger.

Fluttershy, who stood behind him, was in terror and looked frightened, for obvious reasons. She was a simple ecologist and veterinarian, but all the fire and destruction was alien to her practice. She was in a dangerous situation earlier, when there was a Tirek incident when there was an incident with Discord, and so on, but this was her first time seeing this type of destruction. Robots that just bombed and destroyed the whole factory to the ground, didn't even care that someone could die here. Soon she realized that if they both linger here, they could die. Her intuition and self-preservation instinct told her that this will not end well for both of them. She looked at Miles, being frightened and slightly panicked and grabbed his right shoulder. She shook him.

"M-Miles... let's g-go..." She spoke slowly, a terrified tone in her voice, though, her fox-partner didn't seem to hear her, "M-Miles... I'm sorry t-that... this... h-hap-pened t-to you, but... there's nothing we can do here." She shook him harder and bit her lower lips, "M-Miles... p-please... I want to go home...", But her voice sounded like nothing for Tails, because his mind was thinking about something else, and these thoughts interfere with his instinct for self-preservation and common sense. He didn't care that his factory is destroyed and millions of money have been spent in vain. He worried about the fate of two people who have stayed here. These thoughts made him deaf to the pleas of Fluttershy, and a moment later, he rushed to the ruined buildings. This was enough to Fluttershy gasped in a fright.

"MILES!" She shouted after him, but he didn't hear her still. The pegasi girl was left standing alone on the territory of the destroyed factory. Though, soon she managed to overtake her fear and took off after Miles, as she was still questioned about his moral status.

Through the ruins of the destroyed building, leaping the broken concrete blocks and heaps of garbage, Miles was running from office to office in search of his two friends. Seeing the attack, he visited the disturbing thoughts about Nicole and Big. Now, when he saw what his factory has become, he realized why Nicole didn't answer the call. She might be in danger, or worse, she might be dead. Tails didn't want to let this happen. Nicole remained as his only family after the war was over. Sonic was too busy with his own sports career, Silver was too busy with working on International Police, and Knuckles stayed back on Angel Island since he lost his eye, and almost never appears on the public. These circumstances made Nicole like an older sister to him, and he would do anything to protect her.

He checked everywhere. The offices, the assembly shop, and the reception room, but he didn't find any sign of her and Big on the vicinity of the factory. When he returned back to the reception room, he stopped in the middle and looked around once again. He tried to deduce about where Nicole could've disappeared to. He then remembered her words before he went off to take Fluttershy to Canterlot, and about where she could've gone. She mentioned the car, so she might be in an underground parking lot. He then looked to his right where he saw the ladder that led to the underground floor where there was an underground parking. He hoped that she wasn't there, because this attack happened too quickly, and she and Big might not have had time to react. But he still wasn't sure if Nicole actually managed to get out of there.

"Miles…" Fluttershy's voice boomed behind him, but he didn't hear her because as before, he was thinking only about Nicole and hoped that she's alive and NOT here. Fluttershy appeared in the doorway of the reception room with a fearful look on her face. When she saw him standing in the middle of the room, she ran up to him, "Miles, what are you looking for?" She asked with a worrying tone in her voice, but before she could catch him, he dusted off toward an underground floor. Fluttershy gasped again and ran after him, rightly believing that she might not have a chance to get out without him.

Tails quickly overcame all staircases when he found himself in an underground floor. As he got to the parking lot, he froze dead. His eyes grew wide and he gasped quietly before the picture that appeared in front of him. The underground parking was destroyed from bottom to up. The cars were burning, ceilings and floors were cracks and collapses. He also saw several destroyed robots which looked like Metal Sonic in its appearance, that lay on the floor and had marks from blaster shots. Tails realized that the fight took place in the parking lot, as well as he realized that Nicole and Big were here when it started and tried to fight the robots back. However, he didn't have even a single clue about how these robots still can function, and how did they manage to get here? The memories about the Eggman war years are stuck in his mind and reminded him about the horror and hopelessness that took place back there seventeen years ago, and now he sees these battle machines he fought along with his colleagues and friends long ago. He then sighed deeply and closed his eyes, by trying to keep his emotions under control.

At this very moment, Fluttershy ran down on the stairs and appeared in the underground parking lot. Seeing the destructions, and Miles, standing in the middle of this, she took a deep breath and walked over to him slowly. After his two escapes, she thought that he's in a state of severe stress and will run away again. Just as she walked over to him, she grabbed his arm tightly and squeezed it in her hands. Feeling this, Tails snapped out of his trance and opened his eyes wide. He looked at Fluttershy with a questioning look on her face, because he totally forgot about her.

"Fluttershy?" He asked quietly, "What are you doing here? I thought you're about to go home."

"M-M-Miles… I c-c-can't… go home… alone..." Fluttershy squeaked quietly and with a fearful expression on her charming face as her eyes let out some tears, "N-not after what I've seen… List-en… I… I'm sorry that… this happened with your factory, but now you can't…"

"I am here not because of the factory, Fluttershy." Miles interrupted her as he frowned, and looked forward, "I have enough of money to restore three factories like that. I'm here because…"

"Ugh…" They suddenly heard the woman's weak and painful voice moaned somewhere behind the cars, much to the eyes of the two grew wide again. Fluttershy looked to where Tails was looking and squeezed his arm tighter as she snuggled a tried to hide behind his back, "W-what was that?" She asked in a quiet whisper. Miles was about to dash off once again, but he felt Fluttershy's tight grip on his left arm and decided to act gently for not to bring any harm to her. He then took her arm, and they both went slowly to the source of the voice. Soon they reached the car, behind which these moans sounded. But what they saw prompted them both to feel dismayed and sadness. Fluttershy gasped in a fear and covered her mouth with her hands, while Tails simply walked over the heavily wounded Nicole and Big, who was sitting next to her and held her hand tightly. Nicole was moaning hard and heavy as she was holding her stomach. Tails saw a bloody shade covered her dress, and how she's writhing in pain, and sweating heavily. She was very pale and weakened and kept her eyes closed, may not be able to open it. Big was sitting next to her and poured bitter tears because he was utterly helpless. All he could do is to sit and watching her torments.

Tails returned back to his senses, and headed quickly to the two, while Fluttershy remained standing on the place where she was standing all the time. His steps were loud enough to Big's ears and he turned over his shoulder, with his eyes formed a frown. But he then widened his eyes when he saw his fox-boss and gasped quietly.

"Boss?" He asked, but Tails didn't respond. He simply kneeled down on Nicole's right and looked at her with his eyes full of fear and pain. He then took her left shoulder, and massaged it slightly, by trying to soothe her pain and to bring her back to her consciousness. Surprisingly enough, when he took her by the shoulder, Nicole's moans have softened and her lips even cracked into a smile. And then her eyes opened. She looked up into Tails' eyes, and gave him a friendly smile, thus trying to let him know that she glad to see him. Miles smiled returned a smile, glad to see that she's alive, but then his face twisted to sad when he understood that they don't have much time. He then took Nicole's left hand and looked deeper into her eyes.

"Nicole… hold on, please… and don't speak…" He tried to speak, but Nicole's smile never faded away from her lips.

"T-Tails…" She muttered weakly, and in a barely hearing tone in her voice. Tails shushed her softly, knowing that if she will speak, she will hurt herself more, "Nonononono…" He protested by being highly nervous, "Nicole, your wound is too heavy, if you're going to speak, your muscles might not withstand and …"

"T-Tails ..." Nicole spoke again, and this time her voice sounded more quiet and weak than before, and Miles gasped again, as he realized that if he won't do anything with this, then this might be their last talk, "I… I'm s-so… p-round of… you…", Tails shook his head hard in a protest as his eyes developed some bitter tears of fear before what might happen. He panicked about his partner's life and to see her dying was the last thing he wanted to see. He took a hold of her shoulders and shook her softly.

"Nicole, don't you dare to say goodbye!" He spoke with a snarl in his voice, "We'll get you out of here. Hear me? We'll get you out, and you will live further... " He then looked at Big, "Big, what hap... Ugh… Nevermind. Go into my office and take a medical kit. Quickly! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!", but Big's eyes only became sad, since he was too huge to do it fast, "Boss, I…"

"UGH!" Tails growled as his eyes formed a frown, "Who am I kidding?", That's was when Fluttershy returned back to her senses and ran over to the three. She sat on Nicole's right, and looked deeply into Tails' eyes, "Miles, I'll try to heal her wound with what I have." She said with a confidence in her voice, "You go and take what you need."

Miles nodded to her without even thinking, "Yeah, I'll do it…" He said with a strong hint of panic in his voice, "Please, take care of her, while I'm not here… Please, Fluttershy…", Fluttershy nodded to himself confidently, "I will, Miles." She said, "Go on.", Without speaking any extra words, Miles stood up sharply on and jumped into the air as he spun his tails and rushed quickly to his office side to take a medical kit for Nicole. When he ran off, Fluttershy looked at Nicole and took out her medical supplies that she has left after she healed Treehugger.

"Nicole, listen to me." She spoke, "I need to disinfect your wound… This is going to hurt, but it is what I need to do for your further healing." She then looked at Nicole's wound and removed the tissue that Nicole used as a cover. However, when she opened her wound, she gasped deeply and widened her eyes, because Nicole's stomach was covered in deep bruises and cuts, and had one small hole on the left side. The pony girl froze dead in a dismay and fixed her eyes on the businesswoman's wound. In her mind, she discovered very unpleasant thought that Nicole shouldn't live after that wound.

"I'm over…" Nicole suddenly spoke, what prompted Fluttershy to look into her eyes, and to see her somehow calm smile, "Am I?", Fluttershy shook her head hard, "No… No… Nononononono…" She muttered in response, "The wound is heavy… Very… heavy, but not deadly as long as you can breathe… It will recover after I disinfect it... "

"Fluttershy…" Nicole interrupted her as she was still smiling at her, "I am… k-know, t-that... I'm o-ver… I c-can feel it…" She then looked, "L-leave me… here, p-lease… I… only s-low… you down…" She continued to utter her pleadings of leaving her here and to save their lives. Though, Fluttershy didn't want to do what she asked, and shook her head hard, "N-no…" She said, "It's n-not right. Friends never leave each other …"

"Friends?" Nicole asked weakly, "I… d-don't remem-ber… that we… were f-friends… We… have just… met…", She tried to chuckle, but her chuckles then gave way to pain and agony that appeared every time when she strained an abdominal muscle. As she stopped coughing, she looked at Big, and smiled at him again.

"Big?" She called him out, and he utterly sat closer to his vice-boss, and looked into her eyes with a sad look on his face, "Yes, miss Vice-CEO." He asked as his eyes started to develop some tears. Nicole simply gave him a smile.

"I can see it in your eyes…" She said as her voice sounded more weakly, "... Please, don't blame… your-self… for… w-what hap-pened... You… everything you could… do… And… *grunt*... And it's not your fault that they got me… Please… tell Shard that I … love him ..." Nicole said as she tried to calm Big down and to wipe off his sense of guilty. However, it didn't work well, as Big developed some tears in his eyes. He didn't want to believe that this is their last conservation, but he still nodded, just in the case. Nicole, though, was still looking at him with a smile on her face as if trying to say, that he have nothing to fear, before she turned her weary gaze at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy…" She spoke. Fluttershy sat closer to her as she was looking at her fearfully, "Nicole, don't…" She pleaded her, "Don't say goodbye… It's not the time and not the place… *sob*... I can heal your wound, just let me do it…", Nicole then raised her left hand and shushed Fluttershy. She rubbed her cheek, still giving her a calm and balanced smile, "F-Fluttershy… d-do not try to… calm me down…" She said softly, "I k-know that… that I won't make it… I c-can feel it... and I… I know it…" She then blinked once, before she took Fluttershy's hand, "F-Fluttershy… I k-know, that… that we're… not knowing... each... other for… long enough, but… but I need you... to do... one... thing…" She said as her voice was becoming weaker and weaker, and soon it turned to almost a whisper. Fluttershy shook her head hard, as she started to cry softly.

"Nicole, no, I…" She tried to talk her off, but Nicole turned serious and squeezed her arm tightly, "No, you listen…" She uttered almost breathlessly.

Meanwhile, Tails was inside his office and searching the medicaments he needs to patch up Nicole's wound. He was gutting the boxes, pulling them out of the tables and cupboards, and shaking out the contents. But all he could find there, were papers, documents, and other shit that doesn't even help to patch up the small scratch. The panic took the control over him and drove him nuts to such a high degree, that he lost his hearing and heard only some quiet hum. His face appeared a frightened and panicked look. He didn't want Nicole to end up dead, and he obviously would do anything to help her up, but now hope is slowly left his heart and mind, with every next gutted box.

" _Tails … He couldn't take it calmly …",_ Nicole spoke to Fluttershy somewhere in the background, while Miles shook off the content of the last box, and when he saw that medicaments weren't here, he became furious and glared. He then uttered a furious cry and tossed the box toward the window, and it broke through the glass by smashing it to millions of little pieces. Tails then find his gun and started to shoot around the room with furious shouts of "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!". He was angry at himself, that he failed such a simple mission. He had one first aid kit with all the necessary in his helicopter, but the helicopter is destroyed, and now the hope was lost. When he was out of the ammo, he couldn't contain his emotions and threw the gun into the wall. After that he collapsed to his knees and started to cry softly, feeling helpless and hopeless.

" _Since our first day of working together…"_ Nicole's voice sounded in the background, " _... He believes that my life is under his responsibility…"_ Tails then wiped off his tears and looked on his right unintentionally, and what he saw was the very same first aid kit, in the face of the red bag with white 'plus'. He then gasped and jumped on his feet, as he ran over it and opened it to see what it has, " _This will be very hard for him… I know it… I know him…"_ , Tails then sighed in relief when he saw that this bag have everything he needs to patch up Nicole's wound and zipped it. He then jumped up and spun his tails as he took off toward the underground parking lot, where his wounded friend was.

" _He will need a help to living further… He will need a support…"_

Tails were flying through the corridors of his factory with a kit on his left hand and glaring himself furiously. He was still having a hope that he will make it and will save her. He will make it. He must make it.

Meanwhile, Nicole was still looking on teary eyed Fluttershy who was no longer able to keep her emotions and started to crying and sobbing.

"Can you take care of him?" Nicole asked in almost a whisper. Fluttershy shook her head and took her hands tightly. She didn't want her to give up. She didn't want anybody died right in her arms. She wanted her to live.

"Nicole… *sobs*... Please, d-d-d-don't give up… You're raving due to strong blood loss..." She cried softly, "Think of your husband… think of your children… They're waiting for you… They'll be grief if you'll die… Please, let me patch it up…", but Nicole just grunted in pain, as she felt how something like a knife stabbed her wound and then her eyes opened slightly as she looked deep into Fluttershy's eyes and uttered one thing.

"Promise me…" She whispered, as she tightened her grip, "Promise me, that you'll take care of him!", Fluttershy has nothing to say in an argument, as well as she has nothing to say in refusing. She then formed a confident look on her face and uttered one last word to her.

"I promise!" She said quietly, but while she was looking inside Nicole's eyes, she didn't blink or turned away. In such a way she made it clear that she will keep this promise.

Meanwhile, Tails have finally reached the parking lot and landed on the ground. He quickly ran up to Nicole, surrounded by Fluttershy and Big, as he was breathing deeply and slowly, thus trying to recover the air loss.

"I made it… *pant*... I found it…" He said as he was about to give the bag to Fluttershy, who was sitting with her back turned to him. Her head lowered, and he could hear how she was crying softly. He then formed a questioning look on his face and turned gaze toward Big, who was sitting on the right, but only to see how his cat-man was crying, too, as his eyes were filled with heavy tears. Tails went shocked and feared when he realized what's happened here, and then he walked closer to them to take a better look on Nicole. But he then stopped two meters away from her when he noticed that her eyes were shut. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly when he realized that all hope is gone, as well as Nicole. He could see how she was lying there motionless, breathless and lifeless. Miles dropped the kit down on the floor, and slowly walked closer to his now dead friend, with his eyes still wide in shock.

"Nicole…" He uttered his friend's name, by being in shock, and not believing in what just happened. That's was enough to Fluttershy opened her eyes slowly and turned around. When she looked at Miles, he could see the ponygirl's eyes shed heavy tears. The fox-guy developed the tears as well, and his eyes went narrow. He then bared his teeth, and started to shake his head slowly, "No…" He snarled one word, as his head started to shake harder and harder, "No! No!", Fluttershy then stood up, and tried to approach closer, "Miles…" She called out to him, but he simply turned away from her and started to walk in circles around the parking lot, uttering only one word he could speak, "No! No! No! NO! NO! NO!", Big, who heard that Tails is here already, stood up as well, and walked over to Fluttershy and stood on her left, "Boss." He tried to call him out, but Miles didn't hear their calls. He was struck with grief. He's late. He didn't save the only family he left after these years, and now there's nothing he could do with this. The pain and suffering of the murdered friend absorbed him soon, and he found himself thinking that if he had in good time, Nicole would still be alive. This thought stuck deeply in his mind, and he was no longer holding himself back. Soon, he felt how his legs became weak and collapsed on his knees, as he burst into bitter crying. His eyes shut tightly and shed heavy tears. He was crying in pain, and grief which grew stronger and stronger with every next second.

The two of his companions were only about to stand and watch on how he was crying in pain and mourning to his old friend at first, before Fluttershy decided to walk closer to him. As she appeared next to him, she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her eyes were filled with tears just like his, because for her it was the first time when she saw someone actually died right in front of her, and almost in her arms. She nuzzled her head on Miles' shoulder and shut her eyes. She didn't try to control her emotions, or to hide it, as she knew that it will be pointless. All she could do is to share his pain, even despite the fact that she barely knew who Nicole was. Miles, though, didn't resist to it, and simply took her arm, and nuzzled at her in return. At this very moment, he needed someone who would share his pain, and soothe him. Big was the only person who never approached to Tails, and never uttered even a single word. He was the only one who didn't burst into heavy crying, as he felt his strong guilty because as a bodyguard, he wasn't able to save Nicole's life. Soon, he closed his eyes tightly and sobbed deeply, but still tried to stay silent, as he thought, that Miles is still furious at him. The three remained silent, not far from Nicole's dead body, and mourning this terrible loss. They didn't care about what's happening in Canterlot and Equestria at all. All they cared now was nothing. At the moments of mourning, there's nothing that could cause anyone's interest.

 **To Canterlot.**

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot Castle, inside the male's dressing room, Shadow was sitting on the bench as his eyes were lowered to the floor, dressed only in the towel wrapped around his torso, and squeezing his hands into the fists. He has just finished his shower and was pretty much wet, as his hair was lying on his shoulders and back, instead of his trademark quills-like hairdo. Though, he didn't care about his appearance and about how he look now. The only thing he cared about is Luna and her condition. The doctors fell silent one hour ago, and he didn't know anything about her state and how does she feel. Hell, he didn't even know if she's alive, or not. Shadow tried to shake off the thoughts of her death, as he didn't want to even think about it, but unfortunately, this thought stuck so deep in his mind, that to shake it off was extremely difficult.

When he realized that his attempts of shake off these thoughts failed one by one, he stood up and started to walking back and forth. His eyes lowered down and fixed on the floor, while his teeth were bared. He tried to think of something good, and pleasant, but almost all of his good life moments happened with Luna, and with a rare exception, Shadow's life is full of sufferings. There were only a few moments he remembered as happy moments, but there were so little, that even if he's remembering, his mind still switching to the different memories and the images of pain, sadness, and destruction. And Luna's today's labor of saving his life. And her wound again. Shadow stopped dead and grabbed his head as he started to breathe deeply and heavily. He tried to cool himself down, but it didn't work again. Over and over, on and on, his mind gave him the image of Luna's terrible wounds, hearing her cry of pain, and her blood on his arms. Soon, Shadow lost the control over his emotion, and his face appeared an enraged look before he raised his head and took one look at the stowage lockers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Shadow shouted in a pure rage, before he smashed his fist on the locker, and created a deep dent on the door. But that wasn't enough. The dark hedgehog repeated his punch again. And again, and again. And all his blows were accompanied by these furious cries of deep heartache. Shadow continued to destroy the locker until the dent became so deep that reverse side of the door became a single eternity with the locker's inner wall, and that's when his furious stream has finally ended, and he felt how his legs became weak. He then kneeled down in front of the door, with his head hung down, and his eyes closed tightly. His eyes began to shed bitter tears. He hated himself for not making it in time because if he could, she would be here with him. He started to utter soft whimpers when his emotions took the control over him, and at this very moment, he couldn't even raise his head up or open his eyes.

 **Back to Tails, Fluttershy and Big. Thirty minutes later.**

On the factory's parking lot, three persons who remained on the factory were still in a deep mourning and dismay because of losing their good friend. Miles was still sitting on the floor and his head hung down. His eyes were narrowed and staring on the ground, still filled with tears, though, he didn't cry, and just uttered some sobs. Now he's just out of the emotions and couldn't even cry. Fluttershy was still next to him, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She was nuzzling her head on his, and crying softly, feeling big sorry for his loss. In the meantime, big covered Nicole's dead body with the red tissue, he found not far from here. He then stood up on, and whimpered once, with his eyes are still fixed on his dead vice-boss.

"Goodbye, Miss Vice CEO." He whimpered in despair, "You was one of the best bosses I ever worked with… *sob*... I'll be missing you…", He then closed his eyes and wiped off the tears from his eyes, before he opened it again. He then made a deep sigh and turned around over his shoulder to see how's Miles is doing. However, when he saw that he was still sitting on the floor with Fluttershy hugging him, he sighed again and decided to walk over to them. When he closed the gap between him and them two, he towered over them and took a deep breath to gather his courage, and to finally speak to them.

"Boss... " Big spoke quietly and in a sad intonation, "... I'm… It's my fault…" Fluttershy opened her teary eyes and looked at him up, "... I must have to protect Miss Vice CEO, but I failed with this…" Big whimpered, trying to apologize for the fact that he did not fulfill his duty, although, he knew that now it's late to apologize, "I am the only person to blame.", as he finished his speech, he hung his head down and fell silent. Tails, though, never raise his eyes up, as he was still looking on the floor overwhelmed and doomed. His eyes still shed some tears, though, it was lesser and lesser with every next second. Soon, he uttered one deep trembled sigh, and sobbed, before he finally recovered his breath, and took Fluttershy's arms. It brought her attention to his person, as the pony-girl looked at him with a sad look on her face. Miles softly pulled off her hands from his shoulders and slowly returned to a standing position, before he looked at Big. His eyebrows became narrowed and formed a look that didn't express any emotion. Tails could see Big is standing there with his head hung down over the floor. Though, he then sighed and walked over to him. Watching this, Fluttershy stood up, too, and formed a worrying look on her face, because she thought that he might go to hurt Big, but thankfully for them three, Tails simply placed a hand on Big's left shoulder, when he walked closer and stopped. Big then opened his eyes and looked up to see the fox guy's ocean blue eyes and his concerned look. He realized that Miles is not blaming him for what happened.

"Stop talking nonsense, Big." Tails spoke softly as his voice has some rasp, "You did everything that was in your powers. Now, we have a job, we need to do.", Big wasn't going to give Tails a wordy respond as he was still thinking that it was pointless, though, inside Tails' eyes he could read the forgiveness. He knew that Tails is not going to blame him for Nicole's deceased. He then managed to crack into a friendly smile, thus letting him know that he can count on him. Miles was only about to give him an easy smile that appeared in the right corner of his lips, thus hinting that they're still together. He then looked at Fluttershy over his shoulder and saw how she was smiling at him kindly, accepting his great fortitude. The look into her eyes caused him to smile widely, and back then he didn't know why. He thought that this girl has a powers to give a happiness only with her look of kindness and love. Though, soon, he appeared a sad look on his face, when he looked over at his friend's dead body. He then walked over to her and kneeled down. He took her blaster, and placed his right hand on the tissue, before he sighed deeply, knowing that next time they'll meet only in an underworld.

"Goodbye, Nicole." He said quietly, but loud enough to Fluttershy and Big could hear him, "I'm sorry for being late… I failed you for one last time…" He developed some tears again, and sobbed, "I'm sorry.", after he said goodbye to her, he stood up again and wiped off his tears and took a deep breath to recover his nerves. He then turned around to his companions and frowned deeply, before he took the medical kit and hung it over his right shoulder.

"Big." He spoke with a confident tone in his voice, "Prepare yourself. We're heading out.", Big frowned at him in response and nodded, "Yes, boss." He said with a growl in his voice and took off his jacket before he rolled up his sleeves and walked toward the exit door. In the meantime, Miles looked at Fluttershy and gave her a calm and balanced look, before he placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Fluttershy, your fears will end soon." He said softly, "Big and I will take you home so fast, that you wouldn't even notice this.", He then became sad, "I'm sorry that you had to go through all this hell. When we get back, I'll get in touch with psychologists, and they will help you...", Fluttershy's face was still sad, "T-Thank you, Miles…" She uttered quietly. Tails just sighed, before he took her arm and motioned her to follow him, "Let's go…" He said, "Soon you'll be in safe."

"And what about you two?" Fluttershy asked as they followed Big, who was walking fast and checking the corridors for any treat, "Don't worry about us." Tails answered as his voice sounded emotionless, "After we'll be sure that you're fine, we'll return here and… take her home… *sigh*..." He then looked forward as the three reached the stairs and started to climb up slowly. After about three minutes, they reached the top of the stairs and walked in the factory corridor as they stopped in the middle and looked at each other to discuss the plan of action.

"Alright, listen up." Tails spoke, "We need to get Fluttershy back in her home and then quickly return for Nicole." Tails then looked at Fluttershy, "As long as we do not find ourselves in a safe place, we have to stick together and cover each other's backs." He looked at Big again, "No exploits and improvisations. Everything should be strictly according to plan.", Big nodded at him confidently, thus letting him know that he will do what Miles said. He then headed to the left.

"This way, Miss Fluttershy." He said. Miles motioned her to follow Big and prepared his weapon just in the case. Fluttershy had nothing to say in protest, as she simply nodded and followed big, still having that fearful look on her face. Tails were heading behind Fluttershy, sometimes looking around over his shoulder to see if they have someone behind.

 **Meanwhile, in the parking lot.**

It was absolutely quiet. The fire was burning in the destroyed cars, and Nicole's motionless body, covered with a red cloth lay on the cold ground. Suddenly jet engine sounds sounded somewhere in the distance and getting closer and closer, louder and louder. Soon, at least two dozens of flying robots appeared in the parking lot and landed in the center. Neo Metal Sonic was the head of this gang. He turned on his eye scanners as his eyes started to glow bright blue and blinking. He then finished his scanning process and his eyes returned to normal before he looked over to his minions.

 **"Immediately perform scanning factory for life."** He told as his voice was cold and emotionless like a robot should sound. The other robots didn't say anything in response as they simply separated on the parking lot and resumed their scanning processes to see at least any sign of life. Neo Metal Sonic then switched his attention to the body that was lying under the red tissue. He then walked closer to it, and hunched down in front of her, before he grabbed the tissue and threw it off. He saw a beautiful dead lynx lying motionless, lifeless and breathless. Her eyes were shut and her mouth slightly opened. Neo then launched the scanning process to identify her person.

" **Scanning Process. Object: Gender - Female."** He spoke to himself, " **Race - Mobian, Age - 36 years old, Height - 5,1 feet tall. Status - Dead. Cause of death - Fatal injuries of internal organs and extensive blood loss."** , Neo quickly finished with a scanning process, before he stood up, and reached out his left arm at Nicole. It then appeared a device that might remind the flashlight or scope on its form, and then it let out a bright blue beam that touched Nicole in the middle and extended on her entire body. Soon, her body started to glow with a bright blue light and something strange started to happen. Her cloth soon began to disintegrate into pixels and quickly flying right into the source of light, and after her cloth is gone, her body started to disintegrate as well. Soon, her body very quickly disintegrated into pixels, which rushed inside the device. When all the pixels were inside, Neo switched off his device and his eyes again began to shine bright blue. But it didn't last for long, as his eyes soon returned to its normal digital red color.

" **Disintegration is complete. I switch on the recovery process."** Neo said at last.

 **To Tails, Fluttershy, and Big.**

The three continued on their way down on the corridor as they all were sad and mourned. Big was walking first, holding a handgun in his right hand and looking around attentively. Fluttershy was walking right behind him, by sad and concerned as she heard Nicole's voice inside her mind which is repeating the same word again and again. The promise she gave to her to take care of Miles, though on what she saw it was more likely that he will have to take care of her. She then looked at him back to see him walking behind with his head hung down, and his eyes fixed on the floor. She then decided to slow down to equal with his position, and when they were on the same position level, she placed her left hand on his shoulder, what brought him out of the trance. He looked at her with his eyes formed a questioning look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Miles, are you okay?" She asked with her voice sounded soft and tender, so tender, that Tails who was enraged by Nicole's deceased, didn't even snapped her back. He simply sighed instead of words and looked forward, "Guess…" He said simply, as his own voice sounded emotionless and mournful for obvious reasons. Fluttershy then sighed and lowered her head, "I'm sorry." She said. Though, the fox-guy then looked at her with a questioning look on his face, "For what?" He asked, causing her to look at him, "For asking this silly question." She said simply. Miles was only about to smile at her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her softly, thus letting her know that he's not mad at her for these questions.

"Fluttershy, do not apologize for this." He said softly, "You have every right to ask me whatever you want… *sigh*... I do not feel fine and you know why, but now… now we have to get out of here and bring you home…", Fluttershy then smiled at him simply, while Tails patted her on the shoulder before the two looked forward to where they're going. Though, after just a minute of walking, the three heard the creepy sounds of metal grinding. The three stopped dead and gasped quietly as they started to look around. These noises sounded for them like the roar of the beast, and it settled the burden of fear deep in their hearts. Three were standing motionless for some time. They pricked up their ears to carefully hear these noises that could be heard from above. Fluttershy looked frightened by these noises. She slightly cringed, and her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Tails' eyes formed another scared look as well, as he heard that these sounds grew louder and louder with every next second. Soon, he glanced at Big and frowned.

"Big move on." He ordered in a whisper, "Hurry up!", Big nodded at him confidently, and took Fluttershy by the shoulder, what prompted her to gasp softly, "Miss Fluttershy." He called her out quietly. Fluttershy nods at him, and followed his lead, while Tails took out Nicole's blaster, and followed them. He was constantly looking around their backs to be sure that nobody's following them, though, at first he saw nothing but the dark and empty corridor. He then frowned deeply and glared, as he looked forward where Big and Fluttershy were and spun his tails to take off softly. The three appeared inside the assembly shop, which also has the traces of the attack. The walls were ruined, the floor was covered in pits and dents. The ceiling had a dozen of huge holes through which, they could see the skies and clouds. Fluttershy's eyes arched in a sad manner when she spotted the clear blue sky and the clouds. After what she had to pass, this picture only caused a despair in her heart. Soon the three stopped in front of a huge metal door, that Fluttershy saw earlier. She looked at the door in a question.

"Um… may I ask why are we here?" She asked as she looked at Miles who approached closer to the scanner and took off his glove. He then placed his hand on the scanner and it started its process.

"Do you remember how I told you about my secret developments?" He asked as he looked at her, and Fluttershy nodded, "Um… yes…" He said. Tails then looked at the scanner and appeared a deep frown on his face, "We're back to take them and to show these robots about who's the boss here." He said as the scanning process was finished and then the door started to open. When the huge steel armor hides under the ceiling, Fluttershy's despair switched to amazement, as she gasped in awe and walked closer to the entrance. She entered the workshop and looked around the room to see high-tech machines for assembly, a supercomputer. As she appeared inside the room, she started to examine the things she found for better education about what these things for.

In the meantime, Tails was looking at Fluttershy with a sad look on his face as he realized that she might hear of these things many years ago. He realized that she wasn't a fighter, but mostly the dreamer, who never had dangerous conflicts in her past, and he knew that they shouldn't leave her alone. He then sighed deeply and looked at Big to see how he was looking at him with a face that was saying "I am waiting for your orders." He then frowned and spoke.

"Listen to our plan." He said, "As soon as we got her home, you'll stay with her and I must return here and take Nicole." He then looked at Fluttershy, "What she passed through for these hours." He looked at Big again, "I'll try return back ASAP, but while I'm not here, you need to be sure, that nothing is treating her.", Big was about to nod at him, but then he formed a sad look on his face and sighed deeply, "Boss, I don't think she'll stay there without you." He said, much to Miles's surprise, "You see? There's one thing that happened to Miss Nicole… well…"

Tails' eyes went wide sharply, "Nicole was speaking with her?" He asked, "What did she say? Tell me…", Big didn't have a time for answering, as they heard the sounds of metal grinding and looked toward the corridor. They were now completely sure that these sounds were coming out from there and knew that they might not make a successful escape if they won't do it now. Though at this very moment, something clicked in Miles's head and he just froze while his eyes were fixed in the corridor. He remembered Nicole's deadly agony and how she was suffering in her last moments, and he thought that he shouldn't leave it just like that. He realized the these who is responsible for her death are probably there. He then formed a glare on his face, and turned on Nicole's blaster, and was ready to rush toward the corridor to show these bastards the lesson. He then looked at Big as he wanted to know if his bodyguard ready to avenge for Nicole.

"Ready for the fight?" He asked with his voice full of hate and wish for revenge. Big looked at him with a frown on his face and then he nodded to him in return, "Yes, boss…" He said, "Though, I need to do one thing before we go there.", Tails nodded, by making it clear that he gives good, "Well, my friend." He said, "Do it now because later will be too late to do anything ... They getting closer."

"I wanted to apologize." Big said as he looked at him sadly, but Tails simply widened his eyes in annoyance, "Da faq?" He asked with his face twisted in irritation, "Big I told you, that…"

"No, it's not about Miss Nicole, boss. It's about the other thing." Big interrupted him, much for Tails' puzzlement, and then he grabbed him and tossed him inside the secret room. Tails yelled out in surprise, and soon he crashed into the wall and fell on the floor. Fluttershy gasped as she heard these sounds, and looked back over her shoulder. Seeing Miles is lying on the floor, she ran over to him and helped him to raise at least into a sitting position. Tails grunted in pain, as he grabbed his head, and shook it tightly to recover.

"Miles, what happened?" Fluttershy asked him with a worrying tone in her voice, Tails, though, looked at her with a shocked look on his face, but he couldn't say even one word because his mind was more concentrated on Big, who simply tossed him inside. He then looked along with Fluttershy at the doorway and what he saw was Big standing on the other side, and looking at him sadly and as if saying goodbye with his look. Tails realized what is going to happen, and jumped on his feet sharply, as he ran to his bodyguard to stop him from doing this stupid thing.

"BIG, NO!" He shouted, but the cat-man simply punched the control panel with his huge fist, and the door turned on the emergency mode and closed sharply just a second before Miles managed to reach the exit. He then smashed his fists on the door, and shouted in a pure rage and despair, as he didn't want to lose another good friend just for one day. He then looked up through the window to see where Big was, and what he saw was the cat's smiling face and how he's showing him the thumb up. Tails realized what he's doing, and started to punching his fist on the bulletproof glass. Though, he knew that he couldn't do anything.

"NO!" He shouted, "BIG! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Miles knew that Big doesn't hear him, but his mind was full of emotions for acting according to the laws of common sense. He just saw that big looking at him with this goodbye smile on his face, and then he noticed that the cat's face switched to glare and he looked on his right. He saw that big raised his gun and pointed it somewhere. He then saw how Big performed the shot and dashed off from his vision. He became confused by what he saw and realized that he's doing and looked to where Big was shooting. What he saw a company of MS robots, is rushing after Big, and performing some shots in his direction. Five robots rushed after Big, but one of them stopped right next to the bulletproof door and slowly turned its digital eyes at Tails. Miles became shocked by what he saw and slowly backed away from the door. He knew that the robot has seen him, but he was hoping that the door could withstand its attacks.

In the meantime, Fluttershy returned herself back into standing position and walked over to Miles. She tightly grabbed his arm and looked through the door window to where he was looking. She saw the robot was looking at them back, and standing motionless as if waiting for something. She was surprised and scared to see the battle robot for the first time in her life. This thing didn't look friendly, and perhaps her trademark stare would never work with a being made of metal and which is obeying the laws of logic but not to emotions and feelings. However, inside her mind, she was bothered by another question which is quite logical for anyone who will see the dormant fighting machine.

"What is this thing doing?" She asked in a quiet whisper, thinking that it might hear them. Before Miles answered her question, the two spotted that the robot raised his left arm and it then appeared an arm plasma cannon. Miles knew where this is going.

"OH, SHIT!" He shouted before the two felt the strong shaking on the room. They staggered both but managed to keep their balance. They looked at each other, and Tails grabbed Fluttershy's hand and pulled her behind him. The girl squeaked loudly, when he did it, though, she has nothing to say in a protest because she guessed that it might be a necessity. The two reached the middle of the room, and Tails opened the bottom flap, as he motioned Fluttershy to get in.

"Fluttershy, get inside, quickly." He said, though, she looked at him with a look that gave him to understand that she's unlikely to it instantly, "Miles, what's going on?" She asked, "Does this thing wants to kill us?"

"Yes." Miles answered. Fluttershy became even more scared for obvious reasons, "But why?" She asked, "We didn't do anything bad to it… *sob*... Why does it want to kill us?", Tails just took her hand and squeezed it tightly, by trying to let her know that this is not going to happen until he's alive, "Fluttershy, calm down." He said, as he wanted to calm her down, "This is not going to happen with us, hear me? Get in, there's safe place.", Fluttershy was ready to argue with him because after what happened, she started to believe that this world is out of the places where it could be safe. Though, she was only about to nod him, before she jumped down through the flap. She shrieked in surprise as she found herself in the dark room, and in sitting in a soft and comfortable chair. Her fear was replaced by curiosity, as she started to touch the surroundings to figure out of where she was. She accidently pressed the button, and suddenly the light is turned on, and she squeaked again as her eyes widened. She was in some kind of cabin that is very similar to the cockpit. She saw dashboard with lots of buttons and screens that showed the value of numbers and strange to her. Over her, she could see the tight glass.

"Huh?" Fluttershy asked herself in curiosity as she was still trying to figure out of where she was

In the meantime, Miles took the guns, the ammo, and the other supplies, probably for fighting the robots back if they will fail with the escape. He then grabbed the aid kit, and rushed over to the bottom flap and slipped through it. Just as he slipped through, the bottom flap shut, thus creating the darkness.

Suddenly the lights turned on through in the underground hall, shedding light on a huge jet fighter, the size of a two-storey house. Seeing this, Fluttershy gasped in awe when she realized where she was. Looking down on the left engine, she noticed the label that says "X-Tornado".

"Whoa…" She moaned to herself, as she understood that it was the same plane, she heard about from the newspapers when she was a little girl, and when the Mobius was in the war with Eggman. She then looked at the first cockpit and saw that Miles was already there, and sat inside. She then saw how he turned to her and showed her the headset. She got what he means and looked around to find her own headset. Soon she found what she was looking for and grabbed it. She then fixed it around her head.

"Miles?" She called him out through the headset.

"Yeah, I hear you, Fluttershy." He answered to her, much to her relief, "I hope you don't mind about this type of travels.", Fluttershy shook her head nervously, "Uh… No, I don't." She answered, "Is this place the very same plane I was thinking about?" She asked a question.

Miles nodded, "Yeah, it is." He answered as he pushed a couple of buttons, "This thing is flying five times faster than the speed of sound and it armed with the best weapons in the world. I decided to hide it in Equestria when I figured out that a lot of people were hunting for this plane.", As he launched the system, he pressed the button of fastening the seat belts and grabbed the control wheel, "Fasten your seat belts, Fluttershy. On your right, there is a button, which is responsible for Fastening."

Fluttershy looked to her right and noticed the button Miles was talking about. She pressed the button, and soon the seat belts pushed out of the edges and wrapped tightly around her body, prompting her to squeak. Fluttershy then sighed and looked at Miles.

"I am ready." She said through the headset. Tails nodded at her and looked forward, as he frowned deeply, and pulled the wheel slightly forward. The plane began to pick up speed smoothly but fast enough to reach the end of the tunnel. Soon the daylight his the eyes of our duo, and the plane took off sharply to the air, as its speed was so high that it created the strongest gust of wind. Meanwhile, inside the plane, Tails looked at the radar to check out if there was someone behind him, and he saw a dozen of red dots who are pursuing them. He grunted in annoyance and looked back over his shoulder to see if it was true. And when his eyes saw the robots, he has got himself a confirmation.

Fluttershy saw his movements and looked to where he was looking. Seeing the robots, she gasped deeply, as she realized that they won't let them fly away. She then looked at Tails to see what he is going to do. She could see him staring at these robots, and not even looking forward. She then gasped as she realized that he's planning on attack them, and decided to talk him off from this idea.

"Miles, no." She spoke, "Please, stop it. I know what you're thinking but think better. It might be the trap for us both.", Though her words were like nothing for Tails, as he simply looked forward to where he was flying. Seeing the white clouds and the clear blue skies, his mind gave him the image of Nicole over and over again. It clouded his mind, and he didn't hear Fluttershy who tried to dissuade him from a stupid decision. Opening his eyes, Miles glared and was ready to turn the wheel sharply to the left.

 ***BOOM***

He heard the explosion on his left side and it snapped him out of his trance. He looked to the left to see what it was and saw that the left engine is burning, that might mean that the missile hit the plane.

 **"Warning: The left engine is damaged!"** The voice sounded from dynamic, **"Unable to auto repair! Recommended making an immediate emergency landing!",** Fluttershy gasped in fear when she heard the message, and looked around as she shivered hard, thinking that they're going to fall.

"Miles!" She shouted.

"I know, I know!" He shouted back, by trying to return the control over the plane, "Steering wheel is damaged, I can not control the flight!", Soon, the plane began to lose altitude rapidly. Miles realized, that they will soon be broken, and turned off the remaining engines operating, hoping at least to regain control of the steering wheel. Though he fails with it, and soon the plane appeared over the huge forest. He then grunted again and placed a hand over his headset.

"Fluttershy!" He shouted, "Listen, you need to eject!"

Fluttershy gasped when she heard his words and shook her head hard, "No, I can't!" She whimpered in response, "The speed is too high!"

" _Fluttershy, listen to me."_ Miles spoke with her through the headset, " _It is the only way. Either that or the crash. You can do it, Fluttershy. Please. In the center of the dashboard, you will see a red button."_ , the pony girl didn't want to believe that it might be her only way, but she knew that it might be true, so she decided not to argue with him. She then looked at the dashboard to find this red button he mentioned and saw it right in the center of the dashboard.

"I see it!" She said.

" _Push it!"_ Miles commanded. Without thinking long, Fluttershy pushed the ejection button, and soon her seat chair catapulted along with her. The girl shrieked loudly, when she appeared outside, though soon, the chair reached the highest attitude and started to fall down. Fluttershy's eyes went wide when the parachute doesn't open in time, and she yelled out again. She then undid her seat belts and tried to open her wings for taking off, though, soon she felt a strong hit on her left and noticed that she reached a tall tree. The chair with Fluttershy on the board started to hit hard one branch after another until it has finally reached the huge branch, and the girl felt the strong hit on her right wing and felt the crack of her bones, as she shrieked in pain loudly. She then felt a strong push on her belly area and opened her eyes to see where she was, She found herself on a huge tree branch, lying, and her chair was not far from her. The girl then grunted in pain once again and rose into a sitting position. She then tried grabbed her right side and started to rub herself there to soothe her pain, but as you might guess, she wasn't really successful with that.

However, a moment later, her attention was drawn by the sounds of the plane engines and she looked at the source of the noise. She saw the X-Tornado is flying over the forest, getting lower and lower. Soon the plane disappeared into the trees and then Fluttershy heard the loud crashing sound and saw the black smoke rose over the trees. She gasped in fear and stood up to take a better look on it. She then looked down to see how high she was. Sighing, Fluttershy started to climb down on the tree, by acting carefully and gently to prevent any failings.

Five minutes later.

Fluttershy was walking through the forest, covered in dirt and having a lot of holes on her clothes. She was moving as fast as she only could, considering her wing damage. Sometimes, she looked up to see the black smoke, which was a landmark to her. And she knew that she was on her right way. Soon, the pony girl stopped when she felt the smell of fire and burning gasoline, and her eyes grew wide again. She then fastened her steps, as she realized that she almost found it. After another minute of walking, the girl walked closer to the thick bush and pushed away from the branches that closed her visions. She gasped deeply when she saw that she found it. The X-Tornado was lying crashed on the ground, with its wings torn off of the main body and the smoke of the engines. She could also see several fire hearths. She saw the fallen trees, broken bushes and loosened ground. Knowing that Miles might be there, Fluttershy walked out of the bushes and ran over the plane, by trying to ignore her own pain and discomfort.

"Miles!" She called out to him as she reached the pilot's cockpit and looked through the glass. Her face twisted to sad when she saw him sitting motionless on his seat, covered in blood, and wasn't giving any signs of life. Fluttershy then tried to open the cockpit to get him out of it, but unfortunately for her, the glass did not give in to her. After a couple of struggles, Fluttershy felt how she became furious and glared at the wheel.

"OPEN UP, YOU BITCH!" She shouted in a pure rage and punched the cockpit's hatch hard, and it suddenly hissed. The girl squeaked out in a surprise, as she backed away slightly. However, she then felt relief when she saw that the cockpit's hatch is opened widely. Fluttershy used it as the opportunity and ran closer. She gets inside the cockpit and took Miles' cheeks as she shook him hard.

"Miles." She called out to him softly, "Miles, please wake up. Don't leave me alone, please.", She then checked out his pulse and heard soft and rhythmic beating as a sign that he was alive. She then looked over his body to see if he got any wounds, and soon, she noticed a large ragged wound on his left leg. She gasped deeply as she knew that this wound might start to rot if she wouldn't able to disinfect it, and soon she started to undoing his seat belts to get hm out of the plane. However, soon, she heard the sounds of the jet engine on her left and froze dead, before she turned to her left. She didn't see the robot, but she knew that it was close, and knew that she need to act quickly. She then undid Miles' seatbelt and grabbed him by his cloth. She struggled hard with getting him out of the cockpit, but she was successful with this. She then slowly placed him in the ground into a standing position, and pushed himself to her, by wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him toward the forest, and when she reached the bush, she laid him down on the ground and looked at him sadly. She then rubbed his cheek softly, and stood up again, as she walked back to the plane to take the aid kit.

She looked inside the pilot's cockpit to see where it was. She found the kit under the dashboard, and grabbed it, but then she gasped when she noticed a huge pool of blood. When she walked out of the cockpit, her eyes ran over the plane's body, and the ground. Her guess was true. She saw a traces of blood that led from the plane to the bush where she hid Miles. Knowing that she need to do something, she looked at her dress, and that's when she got the idea. She then tore off the bottom of her dress, thus completely exposing her thighs from, and used the tissue to wipe the blood. She was successful with this because a minute later the plane's body was cleaned. But there still were a lot of traces on the ground, but thankfully, Fluttershy knew what she needs to do. She then picked up some dirt and sprinkled the traces on the ground, all the way from the plane to the bush. When she was ready to go back, she heard the sounds of someone's steps on the other side of the plane and gasped quietly. She then quickly tiptoed under the bush, back to Miles, and sat down next to him. She picked him into a sitting position, and positioned Miles' head on her left shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around him, by holding him closer to comfort him in the case if he wakes up. Now she did everything she could, and he was only about to hope that the robot wouldn't notice them two.

Soon, Fluttershy's eyes caught the sight of the mobian like robot which is looked like the Mobian Hedgehog similar to Silver and Sonic on its shape, but fully made of metal. She shivered slightly at the sight of the killing machine before her eyes and wrapped her own arms more tightly around Miles to keep him closer. She tried to act as quiet as possible for the robot couldn't hear her. At one point, she even wanted to forget how to breathe, believing that it could hear her breathing.

Meanwhile, the robot of the MS type was performing the examination of the pilot's cockpit. Its ominous digital eyes were staring down at the cockpit bottom right at the place where he saw the traces of blood. It then reached its right arm down to the cockpit's bottom, and dipped its fingers into blood, before it raised its hand up to the eyes level, and launched its eye scanner to analyze the content.

" **Scanning process."** It spoke, **"Blood type - AB, Rh negative. Status - the absolute norm.",** As it finished with blood analysis, it lowered its hand down and started to scan the surrounding area. The silence reigned over the forest, and instead of cracking burning trees, or sounds of the animals somewhere inside the trees, there was nothing it could see, or hear. It then threw its head up and was ready to fly away.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was still looking through the branches, with her eyes fixed on the robot, and her face is still wearing this fearful and scared look. She then heard the sounds of the jet engines and felt slight relief as she realized that it was ready to fly away. Miles suddenly stirs and groaned quietly, as he started to regain his consciousness. Though, when his senses returned to him, he felt the strongest sharp pain in his left leg, that threw him on the edge. His eyes then opened wide sharply, and then he gritted his teeth, as he grabbed his wound with both of his hands.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh…" He growled loudly, prompting Fluttershy to gasp in fear. She then covered his mouth to muffle his groans. However, it didn't stop the fox guy from groaning, as this pain hit him too suddenly. He was groaning while his eyes were shut. He grabbed Fluttershy's hand as the pain consumed him, though, he did it not because he wanted to pull her hand off, but because he wanted to hold on to something, or rather someone who was beside him. Fluttershy got why he was like that, and then she held him closer, thus trying to soothe him and to make him feel more comfortable.

"Ssshhhhh…" She shushed tenderly, "That's okay. It will be over soon, just please be quiet.", Miles have finally opened his eyes and looked up. He first thing he saw were Fluttershy's gorgeous turquoise eyes. Inside he could see a lot of concern and kindness, and then he felt his pain became smaller and smaller. Soon, his leg has finally stopped aching, and then his shallower and rude breathing became calmer. He raised his eyebrow in question. Only one look into her eyes has soothed his pain. It was like a miracle to him. He then nodded at her, thus letting her know that he's cooled down. Fluttershy smiled and nodded back, before the two looked out of the bushes, but instead of the robot, they simply saw an empty place. The robot flew off to where he should be, and it was enough to Fluttershy sighed in relief. She then took her hand away from his mouth, and Tails took one deep breath to finally calm down. He then grunted in pain once again, before he looked down at his leg to see the result of the air crash. And what he saw prompted him to utter a growl of pain and irritation, as he hated to be wounded.

"Oh, fuck me!" He swore, prompting Fluttershy to look at his leg. The girl then sighed, when she realized why he was swearing, and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, reminding him that he's not alone here, "Miles, don't worry." She spoke softly, "I can heal it with the kit that you brought. Though, it will take a time for a complete recovering.", Tails simply looked at her sadly, as he didn't want her to lose her time because of him, "Fluttershy, no…" He spoke, "Just leave me here." He then grunted again, "I have lost too much blood, and my wound is probably got the infection... " He then growled again, "Aaarrrggghhh… It burns so fucking much! Fuck!", Fluttershy then sighed and looked into his eyes again, "Miles, I can't leave you with a would so heavy like yours." She said sadly, "I would never let you cast, even if you was dying, but you're not dying… *sigh*... and even if I wanted to…" She ten moved her wing forward and showed it to Miles, who instantly realized what happened with her, and his face twisted to sad, "I wouldn't do it with the broken wing."

Miles sighed, "Oh, no…" He moaned because he knew that it was his fault, "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy… *sigh*... I'm so stupid…", Fluttershy just smiled at him tenderly, thus letting him know that it will pass, "It's alright." She said with her voice sounded soft and kind, "It will pass. Please, don't blame yourself.", Miles couldn't help but smiled when she spoke in this manner of kindness and tenderness in her voice. It was impossible to keep your emotion back. Not after that smiled. However, seeing his smile and taking one look at his ocean blue eyes, Fluttershy's smile showed the signs of shyness and embarrassment, as she found his eyes _so damn beautiful._ She tried to look away, but soon, their moment was interrupted by Tails' groan of pain. He shut his eyes tightly and grabbed his leg with both of his hands to keep the pain back.

"Fuck!" He swore again, "Somebody kill me!", Fluttershy gasped and frowned over his manner of speaking, "Miles." She snapped him, but he just looked at her in question, "Fluttershy, it was a joke." He said simply. Fluttershy shook her head slowly and opened her mouth for the answer, but soon the loud sound of thunder interrupted her speech. The two yelled out and looked cuddled to each other tightly as they looked up to the skies to see the huge rainy clouds and the flashes of lightning in the sky. The two were sitting motionless at first, and looking fearfully in the skies to see if there was something to fall down from there. Soon, Fluttershy relaxed as she realized that it was a lightning. She then looked at Miles and raised her eyebrow in question, when she saw him still staring in the clouds, and having that fearful look on his face.

"Miles?" She asked him, "Miles, that's okay, that's just a lightning…", Tails simply looked at her and gave her a frown, "I know, Fluttershy. Trust me." He said with a slight growl. Fluttershy was still in question for some time, but then she grinned derisively and covered her mouth with her hands, as she realized that he's afraid of lightning, "You're scared of lightning?" She asked mockingly. Miles bared his teeth, "Yeah, I do… Why?" He asked as he tried to justify his emotions, "A lot of people scared of lightning.", Fluttershy giggled quietly, "I don't …" She said through her giggles. Tails, though, found her giggles charming, but he wasn't amused with it. He then sighed and tried to stand up, by using one of his tails and his left leg as an additional reliance. That's when Fluttershy stopped her giggles, and then she stood up, and wrapped her left hand around his shoulders and leaned him on herself to prevent his fallings. Miles smiled at her thankfully and nodded.

"Thank's, Flutters." He said, and Fluttershy nodded. The two then widened their eyes as they felt the raindrops falling on their heads, and looked up. Seeing the rain is started, Miles sighed in annoyance, because in his opinion the situation is getting worse and worse, "Fantastic." He said with a strong hint of irritation in his voice, and looked around, "The best day ever!" He said with a sarcasm.

"Maybe we could hide in the plane?" She asked. But Miles shook his head, "Negative." He said, "If the robots will start to look for me, they'll start with here…" He then looked at her, "We need to find another place." He said. Fluttershy sighed and then the two decided to walk deep into the forest. They were walking in a complete silence, while Miles was walking with a strong limp on his left leg. After the ten minutes of walking, the two stopped in the middle of the forest, and looked around attentively, as they started to lost the hope. Meanwhile, the rain started to pour down over them stronger and stronger. That's was enough for Tails sighed deeply and looked at Fluttershy with an annoyed look on his face.

"If you want to hear the truth, then I would have just been agreed even on the dugout, just to hide from the rain." He said sarcastically, and Fluttershy sighed and nodded in agreement, "Me too…" She said. The two then proceeded further in the forest, though, soon the luck smiled at the two, as the noticed a house that looked untouched and safe. Though they could see that the windows were broken, and the door is absent, but at least they found the cover from the rain.

"It's better, than nothing." Tails remarked. Fluttershy took him more tightly by the shoulders, and they headed to the house, "Hold on." She said, "We're almost there.", she stated as the rain poured stronger, thus filling the dents on the ground and creating large puddles.

* * *

 ***sobs*...** **My god, it was a terrible loss** **.** **Poor Tails are now forced to live with the fact that he could not save his friend, and was late. We'll miss you, Nicole. You were an awesome character.** **And Fluttershy now has to live with the fact that the living person has died right in her arms. Poor Fluttershy, I hope she and Miles could go through it together. And trust me, guys, that I have to force myself to write this part. And Fluttershy showed herself as a strong girl with keeping the promise she gave to Nicole. You think it might grow into something bigger? Or you might think about what Metal Sonic is going to do with her body? Well, if you want to know the answer, you know what to di. ;)**

 **Anyways, it's nice to be back on the track after one month of break. I hope you guys enjoyed the reading, as well as I did.** **Big thanks to _ProjectSonicX_ for beeing my proofreader and helping me with this chapter. I hope we'll work together again, man. And the special thanks to _TOG_ and _NSH_ for their help. ****That's all for today, and see you next time.**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	14. Last Pale Light

**Another chapter is ready. The Longest Chapter in LTBC, and my personal favorite. I am really proud for finally coping with this huge chapter, and I am glad to present it to you.**

 **Last time we figure out about Tails and Fluttershy's adventure, and now it is time to learn about the faith of those, who were in the Canterlot Castle.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter #14 - Last pale light.**

 **Meanwhile, In Canterlot.**

The rain poured down over the night city. The once beautiful city was now turned into ruins. The broken cars crossed the roads, the shattered glass was lying on the ground beside The rain washes off the dirt and blood that has accumulated on the roads and the ruins during the battle. The Canterlot castle was surrounded by a magical shield. Inside the castle, it was pretty lively. Lots of people dwell in a bad mood. Robots attack caught them by surprise, and they do not have time to get ready for this dreadful event. Some of them had the conversations with the royal guards, and asked about the fate of their loved ones and families, who could not get to the castle, and is now considered missing. The guards, mostly had nothing to answer, because they knew no less than the one who gets here by this accident.

Our company was one of them. Twilight, Manic, and Starlight were talking with the guard, by asking about the faith of their friends and relatives.

"I am sorry, your highnesses …" The guard spoke nervously, as he referred to Manic and Twilight, "... but there are no signs of your friends and Prince Sonic to be here. I asked everyone around and the guards told me that they didn't see how they entered the castle as well as they didn't see them among the evacuated people." After the guard finished his sentence, the friends sighed deeply and lowered their heads. Manic's worries were the biggest of them four since Sonic was his brother, and he didn't want to lose him again. Twilight saw his reaction, and placed a hand on his shoulder, as she knew how he feels. She then frowned and looked at the guard.

"Thank you for the information." She said confidently, "Keep us informed.", The guard saluted to the Princess, and walked away, leaving the friends alone. Twilight then sighed and looked at Manic again. She shook him slightly, trying to get his attention. It worked since Manic looked up at her with his eyes narrowed. Twilight just gave him an understanding look.

"Manic, I give you my princess word, that we will find Sonic and the others." She said with a confident tone in her voice. Manic sighed again and took her hand away from his shoulder. He then gave her a nod, as a sign that he believes her, and crossed his arms in the chest as he raised his hands up.

"How's your brother and his wife, Twilight?" He asked as he tried to change the conversation topic. Twilight looked at him with a smile, "They're fine." She said, "Cadence is recovering from the wound, and Shining and Flurry Heart are with her now. Cadence told me, that you found her when she was unconscious.", Manic's lips cracked into a weak smile when Twilight reminded to him about this circumstance, "Don't thank me for that." He said, a tired tone in his voice, "I did what I must. Trixie and I found her there, and we can't leave her, right?... *sigh*..." he then ran his eyes around the hall filled with a people. This sight reminded him about the Eggman's war, and how terrorized and scared the people were. He then formed a sad look on his face, as his mind still gave him the idea about his brother, and promptly he tried to find him among them, but he failed with this again and sighed deeply as he dropped his head and closed his eyes.

Twilight and Starlight switched to sad as well, and then the lavender princess returned her hand back on his shoulder. She then shook him slightly, by trying to get his attention, but even after the slight shaking, Manic's eyes remained shut, and his head was still down.

"Manic, please…" Twilight called him out, but he didn't answer. When he opened his eyes, he just turned away, and walked down the corridor, as he hid his hands in his jeans pockets. The lavender alicorn sighed simply as she knew perfectly on why he's like that. She heard a lot about their life from Queen Aleena herself, and she couldn't even imagine how hard it is to lost the family again. Starlight then stood on her right, while her eyes were fixed on a Mobian prince.

"You think we need to watch him?" She asked in a quiet tone in her voice, "I mean…" The girls then looked at each other, "He's depressed now, and it's won't be nice, if we leave him alone…", Twilight nodded at her, before the two returned their gazes toward Manic, "Let's go, Starlight." She said before the two followed Manic.

 **Meanwhile in the hospital section.**

Pinkie Pie was walking through the crowd with a sad look on her face. She was checking on the people who suffered in this battle. She saw how wounded more of them were, and how sad the most of them were. Their sadness was something she couldn't withstand since she was always for fun and laughter, but not for everyone's sadness. She then stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around. Sighing, Pinkie shook her head slightly, as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and started to ponder on how she could do to raise everyone's mood. She then looked around the hall again, and then she froze as her eyes went wide when she noticed the four teenagers are lying on the guest's couches. She then smiled as the idea came into her mind and walked over to the four.

The teenagers were lying on the couch, and resting after the hard day. Scoots and AB were sleeping under the blanket, as the two were very much tired after everything that happened. Spike was sitting next to Sweetie Belle and holding her hand tightly, as he tried to let her know that Rarity will be fine.

"Sweetie Belle…" Spike spoke with her softly, "... Please don't blame yourself… She'll be fine. She have a person who will guard her with everything he have, you know it…", Sweetie belle then looked at him up, as her face was sad, "I know, Spike…" She moaned, "I want to believe in your words more than anything, trust me." She then sighed and rested her head on Spike's shoulder, thus causing a slight blush on his face, as well as a nervous grin, "But I still have some worries." She said sadly. Spike, though, was still nervous over her behavior. He felt slight awkwardness if anyone would see them two in a pose like that. He looked around to be sure that nobody is looking at the two. Hopefully, everyone was busy with some deals, so they didn't actually care about the young couple. Even Scootaloo and Applebloom were more interesting in taking the nap instead of making fun of their friends. Spike felt slight relief and looked at his girlfriend again as he shook her lightly.

"Uh… Sweetie Belle?" He called her out. However, Sweetie Belle just looked at him up, and gave him a playful grin and fluttered her eyes. She knew in advance, that he felt nervous, and decided to play her own game.

"Yes, Spike?" She asked in a playful tone in her voice, prompting Spike to cringe in embarrassment, "Please, stop doing it…" He mumbled, "It is kinda… awkward… on the public...", Sweetie Belle giggled simply over his words, as she then opened her pretty eyes and looked deep into his eyes, "Oh, you still sound like the same old Spikey Wikey who had a child crush on my sister in the past." She teased him, what prompted him to blush and frown in frustration, "Sweetie Belle…" Spike muttered, as he then crossed his arms in the chest area, and looked forward to avoiding the meeting with her eyes. He maybe grew up from this age, but he still felt ashamed for his childhood's actions. Sweetie Belle giggled simply over his word before the girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Spike, do not be offended." She said as she sounded loving, "I was just kidding."

"Please, do not play these jokes on me…" Spike mumbled, as he then looked at her nervously, "I still feel uncomfortable after this. What did you do, if you were in my place?", the unicorn girl simply rested her head on his shoulder, "I was in your place, Spike, remember?" She asked as she still sounded teasingly, and what caused a smirk on Spike's face.

"Awwww… how cute…" Pinkie Pie's teasing voice sounded nearby, what prompted the two to make their eyes wide sharply. When they turned their eyes in front of them, they saw Pinkie Pie's teasing smirk on her face, "Young love is always so beautiful." Pinkie said as she still sounded teasingly. Spike's cheeks painted its color from purple to deep red like the tomato itself, as he grinned nervously. But Sweetie Belle's blush was light, as her lips arched into a shy smile. She then cuddled to him more tightly, and back there she could swear that she heard the gnashing of Spike's teeth.

"I know, Pinkie Pie." She said as she sounded playful. The girls then exchanged giggles, before Pinkie flashed her trademark happy smile and then she sat down next to Spike and hugged the two around their shoulders, "Look, guys." She spoke, "I have a perfect plan on raising everyone's mood, but for this, I need your help.", Spike and Sweetie Belle then ceased to be awkward and formed questioning looks, as took the normal positions.

"Pinkie Pie, I think this is not a good idea of doing it now." Sweetie Belle said, "They're tired and scared, and they might get your jokes wrong.", Spike nodded in agreement, "I agree…" He said, "Pinkie, maybe you'll try to do it a little later? I mean, most of these people have… lost someone in this battle, and they're not ready to listen to some jokes.", Pinkie then became sad, "But guys, it's totally wrong." She said in protest as she sounded a little depressed, "Just look at them…" The three then looked around the wounded people, "They're suffering. They are hurt not only physically, but also in the soul. My heart is just broken when I see them suffering… Where there should be a smile, they suffer. Where they should laugh, they cry." After finishing the observation, the teens looked back into Pinkie's sad eyes as she continued to speak, "They should not forget about what a smile is, and what fun is. In such difficult moments, fun it will be the only thing that can help them." She then smiled, "And you four need to help me with this. We need to think up about some joke, that might not touch their losses, but also it should help them to rise up and to understand that not all is lost."

The teen couple started to ponder about her request to help her, as they looked at the ceiling. On one hand, These people have experienced one of the most difficult days in their life. But on the other hand, if they do not, it can be even worse. The two then looked at each other as if looking the answer inside each other's eyes, but only to form the smiles on their faces, and to look back at Pinkie Pie.

"Alright, Pinkie." Spike said, "We're with you.", Pinkie's crazy grin turned wider, as she then clasped her hands together and squealed, "Oh, this is going to be awesome…" She said in a high pitch voice before she looked at Scootaloo and Applebloom who were sleeping on the other side of the couch. She then shook them to wake them up and the two stirs. The eyes of the girl opened slowly as they moaned and looked at the one who dared to wake them up. Seeing Pinkie's happy smile, they rose into the sitting position.

"Pinkie?" Scootaloo spoke, "What happened?"

"Girls, I need your help to make on very epic joke number to raise everybody's mood." She said simply, "And you're happened to be the part of the plan.", AB just narrowed her eyes as she wrapped herself in the blanket, "But can it wait for later?" She asked, "I want to sleep… *yawn*...", Pinkie frowned, "After we're done, you can sleep as much as you want, but not now." She then smiled again, "Now, listen to our plan of actions."

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the hospital wing of the castle.**

Twilight, Starlight, and Manic were walking through the hospital corridors. Manic's face was still depressed as his eyes seemingly did not show any emotions. Of course, Twilight have seen his face. She tried to raise his mood at least with something, but soon she gave up with this. She knew that the person who might lose the part of his family will never be able to smile again. She then placed a hand on his shoulder, what prompted him to look at her. Manic could see Twilight's friendly smile what might say, "It's okay.", but he still not ready to return her smile and he just turned away and looked forward. Twilight then sighed as she became sad again. When she looked forward, she saw the room, where Cadence was lying on the bed, along with Shining and Flurry Heart sitting beside her. Seeing them smiling, and laughing, Twilight couldn't help but smile at this. She then grabbed Manic's arm and stopped his way. Manic then looked at her in question.

"What?" He asked puzzled, but Twilight smiled at him simply, as she then tugged him toward Cadence's room, "Let's check on Cadence and Shining." She said friendly, "I think that they want to say something for you.", Manic then sighed again and nodded at her as his face was still emotionless, and depressed. The three then walked inside, as they stopped in the doorway and looked at the happy family who had a conversation with each other. They saw how Cadence was lying on the bed, smiling at her husband and daughter. Shining and Flurry Heart were also smiling, while the little girl was speaking about her daytime adventures.

"And then uncle Jet grabbed me and aunt Trixie, and we flew so fast over the city…" The girl spoke happily, "And we gave an awesome fight to the robots. And then aunt Trixie jumped off the board and uncle Espio caught us… *sigh*... So awesome.", She said as she collapsed on her mother's knees. Cadence and Shining laughed over their daughter's behavior. The alicorn woman then smiled and stretched out her arms toward her daughter, and seeing this, Flurry Heart crawled closer to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy." She said, glad to see her mom is fine and well, while Cadence patted her on the back. She then opened her eyes and looked at Shining, to see how he was smiling at her warmly. She just smiled in response, and then her eyes closed again, as she tightened her grip around her daughter. When her eyes opened again, she looked forward and gasped in excitement, when she saw Twilight, Starlight and Manic standing in the doorway. She smiled at them happily and shook her daughter slightly, what prompted Flurry Heart to open her eyes. She then looked around and smiled as happy as he mother was when she saw her aunt, and… another aunt… and uncle… Whatever. The girl then fluttered her wings and rushed over to them to catch her aunt in a warm embrace. Twilight, of course, accepted the hug and giggled happily, glad to see her in the mood, and not crying. When the two finished their hug, they looked into each other's eyes and Twilight gave a noogie to her niece. Flurry Heart groaned in annoyance.

"Hey…" She then looked at Twilight with a look of frustration, "Will you stop doing it?"

"Flurry Heart." Cadence called her out, and the little girl gasped and smiled awkwardly, "Sorry, aunt Twilight." She said apologetically. Twilight gave her a disapproving smirk and crossed her arms in the chest area. She and Starlight then walked closer to Cadence. Twilight then stopped next to Shining, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "How're you two doing?" She asked, "What does the doctor say?"

"The doctor said, that her organism is disinfected, but she still needs the rest before it fully recovers, "Shining answered as he gave her a worrying look. He then looked at Cadence, "Cadence, are you sure, you don't remember what happened?", he asked. Cadence sighed as she lowered her eyes, "No." She answered, "It happened so quickly… I don't even remember how I got myself knocked off…" She then looked at the girls, "Did we managed to evacuate the whole audience from the stadium?", Twilight sighed sadly, "Yes, but we still don't know how many people lost in the city." She said sadly. Cadence then narrowed her eyes, "What did Celestia say?" She asked.

"Celestia is not coming out of the VIP Hospital room for the last four hours." Manic answered her question, what prompted the four to look at him, to see him standing in the doorway with his face still emotionless and depressed, "I think she will announce the plan of action tomorrow. Right now, she's watching for Luna.", Seeing his look, Cadence and Shining became curious about what happened with Luna, "What happened with Luna?" The unicorn guy asked, but Manic just turned away, "She got her back slashed by the robot." He answered, "Celestia now won't do anything until she knows that her sister is fine… And I understand what she feels very well…", He then left the room, by leaving the supposes puzzled.

"What's wrong with him?" Shining asked as he looked at the girls, but they just looked at him sadly in response, "Sonic is still considered lost." Starlight answered, "And the girls… Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash… And Silver… We don't know anything about them, whether they alive or not.", Twilight nodded silently, thus confirming Starlight's words. Cadence then sighed deeply in response, as she looked at the doorway sadly. She then rested her head on the pillow, and looked at the ceiling, as she dove herself deep into her thoughts. However, soon her thoughts were interrupted by the slight push on her left side. She smiled as she knew that it was her daughter, and then she looked on her right, to see Flurry Heart's happy childish smile.

Seeing that her family is fine, Twilight sighed in relief, "Alright, I'm glad to see you're fine, guys." She said, drawing everyone's attention, "I need to check on one person…" She then headed to the exit door, "See ya later.", Flurry Heart looked at her with a question, and then she smiled happily and looked at her mom.

"Mom." She said, "Can I walk with aunt Twilight?", Cadence, though, wasn't happy with this circumstance, but she managed to crack her lips into a disapproving smile, and looked at Twilight who was standing in the doorway and looking at them back, "What do you say Twilight?" She asked, "Mind to be a babysitter for your niece?"

"Only if you promise to be a good girl, Flurry Heart." Twilight said. Flurry Heart then nodded at her happily, and looked at her parents, "Bye, Mom." She said, "Bye, Dad.", She then flew over to Twilight, landed next to her and took her by the hand. Twilight giggled over her niece's behavior, and looked at Starlight, "I'll be back soon, Starlight." She said, and then she and Flurry walked out of the room. After she walked off, Cadence looked at Starlight and gave her a worrying look.

"Starlight." She called her out, what prompted the unicorn girl to look at the Crystal Princess, "Yes, Princess?" She asked, wondering what Cadence wants, "Can you please find and bring Prince Manuelle here?" She asked. Starlight looked at her in question, but then, she's just smiled and walked out of the room to find a certain Mobian prince. The two supposes then looked at each other, and Shining then sat on the bed and took his wife by the hand.

"You think you can get him back to normal?" He asked as he sounded sad, and Cadence just squeezed his arm lightly, "Even if I wouldn't, I still need to thank him for saving my life… and your life…" She said as she smiled, "Honey… I'm so sorry for not being on where I need you…" she tried to apologize, but Shining interrupted her by placing a soft peck onto her lips, and smiled at her, "That's alright Cadence." He said in a whisper, "Do not think about this.", Cadence couldn't help but smiled at him happily as she was glad to see her husband beside.

 **Meanwhile, with Twilight and Flurry Heart.**

Twilight was heading through the hospital corridors with a very enthusiastic Flurry Heart holding her head and jumping.

"Aunt Twilight." Flurry asked as she was looking at her with a curious look on her face, "Can you tell me where we going?", Twilight looked at her with a smile, "We need to visit one person and to check on if she's fine." She said kindly.

"Who?" Flurry Heart asked again, prompting Twilight to giggle, and to shook her head slightly. She then looked around the corridor, but the expression on her face instantly changed to depressed, when she saw how many people suffered from wounds and bruises. She saw the doctors talking to them and checking their condition. She saw some of them were in each other's arms and crying for the loss of the people. At this very moment, she was ready to burst into the tears too, but she managed to keep her emotions back. When her eye spy a certain hospital room, her eyes grew wide, as she stopped dead. Flurry Heart became puzzled by her aunt's behavior, and shook her slightly, trying to draw her attention.

"Aunt Twilight?" She called her out, but Twilight didn't respond. She gave her eye for two persons who were in the hospital room. A certain orange unicorn with yellow and red mane and tail, and a certain orange pegasus who was lying on the bed with his body coated with plaster and bandages. Sighing, Twilight looked at Flurry Heart and smiled at her.

"Flurry Heart, can you wait for me here?" She asked nicely, prompting the girl to nod with a smile. When her niece sat comfortably on the bench, Twilight nodded to her in response, "I'll be right back." She said before she turned her attention to the hospital room. She then sighed deeply, before she entered the room and headed to Sunset. The unicorn-girl heard how someone entered the room and turned around. Seeing Twilight, she smiled at her softly, before the girls greet each other in a tight embrace.

"Twilight." Sunset said softly. Twilight patted her on the back before the two finished their hug and looked at each other with smiles on their faces, "Thank you for coming." Sunset said again. Twilight, however, then gave her a sad look on her face, as she felt guilty for not believing her when she said about robots, "Sunset… I'm so sorry for being a bitch to your address…" She apologized, but Sunset interrupted her, "That's alright Twilight." She said in a friendly manner, "You have a full right to be doubtful about his words. I know how you feel."

The alicorn-girl, though, didn't buy her words, and lowered her head in a shame, "Still…" She sighed, "We had many injuries and deaths today… If we could start it quicker.", She then looked at Sunset again, but what she saw was the unicorn's friendly smile as if she let her know that she's not mad at her. Twilight couldn't help, but smiled at her in return, as she always glad to have a loyal friend beside her. The two then looked at the doctor who was standing next to Flash and taking the notes on the paper. Twilight then sighed and walked closer to the doctor to ask about Flash's condition.

"Doctor." She called him out, prompting the Mobian doctor to look at her, as his face expressed no emotion, "How is he?", The doctor sighed, before his arms crossed in the chest, as he then looked at Flash, "He had a high fall, Princess Twilight." The doctor spoke as he sounded skeptical, "Three ribs are broken. Both legs and wings are broken as well." Twilight then cringed, "Seven cervical vertebrae are displaced, as well as many others fractures on the fingers, arms, and in total, we counted thirty-three fractures." He then looked at Twilight, "A complete recovery can take from one month to several years, depending on the healing speed." He then looked at Sunset, "In the next month, it is better to avoid any movement, and to move around in a wheelchair."

Hearing this, Flash aw'd in annoyance, "Awww, man…" He moaned, thus attracting everyone's attention, "The last thing in the world I want is to become a talking vegetable.", the doctor simply lifted up his eyebrow as he was still skeptical, "My apologies, soldier, but you have no other choice if you want to walk on your feet again. Our nurses will conduct the necessary procedures, and avoid you from doing anything stupid.", He then softened and looked at Sunset, "Now, excuse me ladies, but I need to check on the other patients.", Sunset smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, I understand." She said softly, "Thank you, doctor.", The doctor then nodded and walked out of the room, as he closed the door. After he left, the girls sighed deeply, and then Twilight formed an annoyed look on her face and looked at Flash. Seeing her face, the pegasus boy grunted slightly and gave her a frown.

"Princess Twilight…" He muttered as his manner of reference was now official, "I am not justifying my actions in the past, and I am not begging your forgiveness…" He then became sad, "... but don't you think that I paid off for my cheatings?", Twilight, though, was still skeptical, "With your injuries?" She asked as she sounded emotionless, "Well… Seeing you here in the hospital bed, plastered from head to toe, causes no emotion from me…"

"Twilight…" Sunset spoke, by trying to cool her down, but Twilight simply gave her a friendly smile, thus letting her know that she's okay now, "Relax, Sunset." She said, before she turned serious again, and returned her attention to her ex, "Maybe I'll never forgive you for what you did to me in the past, but… *sigh*... I can forget it... " She said as she sounded calm and balanced, "Today, you acted like a real hero, which is quite unusual for you. You did a good job with helping agent Shadow, and made a good thing with warning Princess Celestia about the robots." She then gave him a sudden smile, "You deserved your credits, Flash Sentry."

Hearing her words, Flash managed to crack a smile, both surprised and happy by the fact, that Princess Twilight approved his actions, "Thank you, Princess Twilight." He said as he closed his eyes, "By the way…" He then opened his eyes and smirked, "I want to make an official statement.", Twilight and Sunset flashed curious looks on their faces, "I am resigning. When I'll meet with Princess Cadence, I'll officially tell her that I am out of the CERG."

"What?" Twilight asked as she sounded dumbfounded, however, though, she was not as dumbfounded as Sunset was, "Flash?" Sunset asked in shock, but their reaction prompted a smug look on Flash's face, "Agent Shadow the Hedgehog invited me on joining GUN as his partner." He said as he sounded satisfied and confident, "And I accepted his invitation. Soon after this crisis is over, I'll wear a black uniform, and enter the ranks of the most powerful special service of the world."

After he finished his sentence, Twilight and Sunset fell silent. This statement surprised them both. It's not that both of them are very worried about his decision, but they were surprised for sure. The girls then walked closer and stood on his both sides, as they gave him curious looks, and that's when Flash became puzzled. Before he could react, Sunset asked her question.

"When did you get this invitation?"

"How in the world, Shadow the Hedgehog choose you as his partner?" Twilight joined her friend.

And so on and so forth, Twilight and Sunset continued to ask him one question after another, doubtful of this statement. Flash was only about to sigh in frustration, and narrowing his eyes. He decided to make a look that he's not hearing them two.

 **Meanwhile, outside the room.**

A five-year-old little girl was looking from side to side, by fidgeting on the bench. A small child could not find something to do, but also she cannot let down her aunt if she could walk away. However, while she was looking, her eyes caught the sight of the tall dark hedgehog, dressed in the light blue jeans, black high boots, red t-shirt, and long black cloak. She saw him walking through the corridors and looking inside the hospital rooms as if checking the condition of the people. Flurry Heart recognized this person instantly because she saw him back on the stadium, where the two have met. She then smiled and jumped off the bench, as she ran over to greet him. She quickly closed the gap between the two, and looked at him up, as she stopped a few meters away from him.

"Hello." She greeted him, using her usual childish tone in her voice. This prompted Shadow to lift up his right eyebrow and to look down to meet the eyes of the one who called him out. Seeing Flurry Heart, Shadow sighed as his eyes went narrowed again, and then he walked closer to her. He then sat on his haunches and grabbed the bottom of his cloak. He looked deeply into Flurry Heart's eyes, what prompted her to feel awkward, and giggle slightly. Seeing her light blush on her cheeks, Shadow cracked into a smirk, and his eyebrow lifts up again. He knew that she's just a child.

"May I ask what are you doing in here alone and without your parents, little princess?" He asked her as his voice sounded as always. Flurry Heart then smiled nervously and scratched her head as she tried to think of an answer, "Well… I… I am not alone here…" She said, "I'm here with my aunt… She's just asked me to wait here.", Shadow humphed simply, before he returned to the standing position, and crossed his arms in the chest area as he continued to look deep into his eyes, "And your aunt is aware that you're here?" He asked again, and Flurry Heart nodded wordlessly. Shadow humphed again, "Alright then." He said before he continued his observation, "Then be a good girl and wait for your aunt here until she's back.", he then continued his way down the corridors. This confused Flurry Heart, as she looked at him in question, and then she followed him. She took off slightly and flew closer to him.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked, being curious. Shadow looked at her, "Nowhere." He said as he sounded indifferent, "I'm just walking.", Flurry Heart then hung in front of him, what prompted him to stop and look at her in question, "If you're just walking, maybe you'll wait for me and aunt Twilight?" She asked in her trademark childish tone, "We could give you some company. Nobody loves to walk alone.", Shadow sighed simply as he gave a smirk, and his left eyebrow then raised up again. He was ready to talk her off politely, but when his eyes looked indirectly at his left, his face then appeared a questioning look. Inside the hospital room, Shadow saw Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer surrounded Flash Sentry and talking with him about something. Seeing him, Shadow remembered one very important thing, he need to ask Flash about, and then he looked at Flurry Heart and frowned at her.

"Young Princess, I need to talk something with your aunt." He said, "Wait here, please…", Flurry Heart was about to groan in annoyance, but seeing Shadow's face, she sighed simply and flew back on the bench. She then sat down and humphed as she was unamused with the fact that she has to sit here. Shadow then looked at the entrance door and entered inside. Hearing the sound of the door opening, the girls went silent and looked around. The two froze dead, seeing the dark hedgehog is standing in the doorway as his eyes still wearing that frown.

"Ladies." Shadow greeted them, his trademark dark intonation in his voice. The girls were silent at first, but then they smiled at him, and nodded as if greeting him silently, "Agent Shadow…" Twilight greeted him. Shadow then sighed and walked closer to the girls, "Ladies…" He spoke as he sounded calm, "I'd like to talk to my partner privately. Can you please leave us alone, if it's not difficult for you?", The girls nodded at him in return, before they looked at Flash again.

"Take care of yourself, Flash." Twilight said as she sounded friendly, "Good job you did at the stadium.", She then turned away and headed for the exit door. On her face, she was still wearing that friendly smile which also radiates the relief before the talk. She never forgave her ex-boyfriend for his cheatings, but she wasn't mad at him for this. She left the room without even looking back, and moreover without even knowing and thinking, that she saw him for the last time. When Twilight left the room, Sunset gave a tender smile to Flash and winked at him.

"I'll be back soon." She said before she walked out. When Shadow is left alone with his partner, he uttered a deep sigh of relief, before he threw his eyes at Flash. He saw how the young almost ex-guard was looking at him with a weak smile on his face.

"Hey, boss…" He said weakly. Shadow returned his smirk, and walked closer, "How do you feel, boy?" Shadow asked, prompting Flash to chuckle slightly, "Not as good as I wanted to…" He said, "However, I am alive and that's the main thing… *sigh*... I hope that your invitation is still real?"

"Yes." Shadow answered confidently, "After the end of the crisis, I'll tell the Commander about your candidature."

"Cool." Flash answered, "I can not wait to get to work, boss."

"Reduce your enthusiasm, boy." Shadow said with a smirk, "First off, you need to recover your fractures, while we dealing with this crisis." He then sighed, "Be ready to take the entrance tests.", He then narrowed his eyes in a drama, as he wanted to ask him about one very important thing, "Now it's my turn to ask a question. The words you said back there… Where did you get it from?... *frown*... And don't you dare to tell me, that you came up with these words on your own, because I have already heard it many years ago… I need you to tell me the truth…", Flash simply gave him a friendly smile and then he threw his eyes on his clothes, "In my jacket…" He said simply.

Shadow instantly became curious. He then walked over to Flash's black jacket and threw his hand inside the inner pocket. Soon, he pulled out one very old photograph with the image of two people. It was an old man with mustaches and a young blond girl. On the front side of the photo, the phrase "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog!" was written. Shadow's eyes narrowed deeply when he saw the images of his only family which is dead for so many years, and his eye shed a single tear. He got rid of this photo back in Space Colony Ark when he dealt with Black Arms, but he never knew that he could see this photo again. He then closed his eyes tightly, as he tried to hold his tears back and not showing his weakness before the young guard. Opening his eyes again, Shadow looked at the floor, and quietly wiped tears.

"Where did you get this photo?" Shadow asked as he sounded calm, and soon he heard Flash's reply, "I found it on the fair in Rainbow Falls." He heard his weak voice is speaking with him, "I thought that this is your autograph, and decided to buy it." Shadow then turned around and looked at Flash to see how he was smiling weakly, "You know these people in this photo?" Flash asked a question.

Shadow sighed deeply, "Yes." He answered confidently, and then he walked over to him, and placed a hand on his chest, "Take some rest, boy." He said, prompting Flash to nod, "Alright." He said, a tired tone in his voice before he yawned and closed his eyes, "Good night, boss.", Shadow simply patted him on the chest, before he walked over to the exit door. When he walked out of the room, he hid the photo in his coat and walked over to the girls who were sitting on the bench, and had an unremarkable talk.

"Ladies…" Shadow called out to the. The girls stopped their talk and looked at him up.

"Mr. Shadow?" Sunset asked as she stood up, "Are you finished?", Shadow nodded at her simply, "Yes." He answered, "He's sleeping now.", Sunset smiled, "Alright." She said before she gave one last glance at Twilight, "Twilight, I need to be with him… You don't mind if I…"

"It's alright, Sunset." Twilight answered friendly, "See you later?"

"See you later Twilight." Sunset answered before the girls exchanged a tight and friendly hug with each other. The two then separated, as Sunset entered the room, and closed the door. She then closed the curtains of the window, and soon, even the light's turned out. Seeing this, Shadow and Twilight exchanged glances, and the dark hedgehog motioned her to walk a short distance. Twilight nodded at him with a smile and looked at her niece.

"Flurry Heart." She said, "Let's go.", The little princess nodded to her aunt, and then she fluttered her wings, and took off softly, as she flew after her Twilight and Shadow. The two were walking in a silence at first, before the reached the stairways, and looked at each other again.

"Mr. Shadow." Twilight spoke, "I wanted to thank you for getting me out of the battle back there.", Shadow stopped her by reaching out his hand, "No problems, Princess." He answered, "And truth be told, this is I have to thank you for saving my life. Hmph… Honestly, I have too many females to thank…" he joked over this fact, what prompted Twilight to giggle nicely, as she glad to see him in a good mood. She then looked at him with a smile and started to rub the tips of her hair.

"Um… listen, if you're free now, maybe you want to have some company to talk to?" She asked as she sounded shy, "I mean… if you're free, of course.", Shadow, though, saw her shyness, but he decided to take it easily and shook his head slightly, "It would be an honor for me, Princess, but… no…" He said somehow reluctantly, "You're probably want to go to your family…", Before Twilight could argue, Flurry Heart entered the conversation, as she appeared right in front of Shadow's eyes, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Oh, come on…" She moaned, "Please… Can Aunt Twilight and I join you?", Shadow's left eyebrow arched in question, "What?" he asked, as he frowned at her, "Young Princess, I…"

"Please…" Flurry Heart asked him nicely, as gave her her cute trademark childish look. She looked so cute, that it was impossible to say no, and Shadow then sighed deeply and gave a disapproving smirk to the little pony-girl. Seeing this, Twilight pulled her niece away from Shadow, as she thought that he's offended, "Flurry Heart…" She said nervously, as she giggled awkwardly, and then she looked up at Shadow, "Mr. Shadow, I'm so sorry… She's just a little girl, she doesn't understand some things.", Shadow wasn't about to give a wordy refuse to Twilight as he then humphed, and headed downstairs.

"Fine. Follow me, Princesses." He said, what caused a dumbfounded look on Twilight's face. She froze like a statue and not able to move even a muscle. Though, she then saw how Shadow looked at them over his shoulder and motioned them to walk with him.

"Are you coming, or what?" He asked before he continued his way. Twilight then smiled and walked after him, "Come on Flurry Heart." She said as the two started their way downstairs.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

Shadow and Twilight appeared in the throne room of the castle, which was filled with the guards and the people who weren't injured. The two were still in conversation with each other, as they talked about today, and about where the others might be. Flurry Heart was walking in front of the two, as she was as curious as she always was.

"So, the guards told you that they're not back?" Shadow asked the question as he was looking into Twilight's sad eyes. The alicorn girl then sighed deeply and nodded, "Yes…" She said sadly, "And nobody knows where could they be…" She then looked forward, and then the two stopped in the middle of the hall as their eyes ran over the people here, "This is the first time I feel completely helpless. Girls and I stopped a lot of bad guys in the past, but I don't feel capable of stopping the robot's attack… *sigh*... I nearly got myself killed back there…" She then looked at him, "If it wasn't you…"

"Do not be ridiculous, Princess." Shadow protested, "If it wasn't you, then I would get myself killed as well…", He then gave her a smirk, "Your movements were wonderful.", Twilight felt embarrassed by the fact that the person who is such an experienced in the battles, and who stopped the war, gave him such a nice compliment. She then blushed slightly, and giggled, as she started to rub the tips of her hair.

"Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Shadow." She said through her giggles. The dark hedgehog shook his head over her antics, and then he looked forward and headed after Flurry Heart, "Just call me Shadow." He said. Twilight stopped her giggles, and then she headed after him. Just as she reached him, she took his arm, what caused a questioning look on his face. Shadow then looked at Twilight and saw her friendly smile.

"Only if you'll call me Twilight." She said, a joking tone in her voice. The Mobian couldn't help but sighed at her words. He simply gave her a nod, before the two looked forward. Twilight then let go of Shadow's arm, and hunched before her niece, as she reached out her arms to her.

"Come here, little girl." She called her out. Seeing her, Flurry Heart flashed a happy smile on her lips. She then ran over to her aunt with wide opened arms. When the gap between the two closed, the two princesses exchanged a tight hug, as Twilight then took her niece in her arms. The lavender alicorn girl then looked at Shadow, to see his neutral and confident look on his face and how his eyes are fixed on the main gates to the castle. She couldn't help, but became sad by his look, and took it as a signal of moving on.

"You're leaving?" She asked, prompting Shadow to look at her in question, "No?" He answered, "At least not today." He then sighed and looked over to the throne, "I still need to talk to Princess Celestia about this issue.", Twilight sighed, before she looked to where Shadow was looking, "I'm so worried about Princess Luna…" She said, and looked at him, "How is she?", instead of an answer, Shadow dropped his head, as his eyes lowered. He fixed his doomed eyes on the floor, as he remembered Luna's terrible wounds and her blood on his arms. It was something that he'll never forget.

"I don't know…" He answered quietly, "I haven't heard anything about her for the last few hours.", Suddenly the two heard the extraneous noise which is sounded in one of the holes. Shadow and Twilight raised their eyebrows in question, as they tried to figure out what is that. The noise came out of one of the corridors from the left side, however, it didn't sound like the jet engines of the robots, but more likely the noise of the old and rusty machine. Soon, the noise became loud enough to the people in the hole could hear it. The Equestrian Guards and the civilians looked there to figure out what it was, and soon their faces cracked into smiles, as they saw something that reminded the old and broken car, driving ahead. Spike was behind the wheel of this "car" as he was dressed in the skinny jacket, and the CMC, were sitting on the passenger's seats both in front and backward, and all of them were wearing the sunglasses. The four then drove off to the center of the hall and reached the center of the main hall. The 'car' soon fell apart into pieces. This even caused everyone's laughter, as they found this scene incredibly ridiculous and stupid, but so damn funny.

Twilight couldn't help, but laughed over this scene, as she felt how her own mood raised again, "Oh, Spike…" She muttered, "That's so stupid."

"I agree." Shadow said simply, and that caused ever harder laughter from Twilight.

The scene soon added by Pinkie Pie, who was dressed as a circus gymnast and used a huge ball as a transport. She juggles with skittles while skating on a huge inflatable ball. The tight fitting dress singled out her beautiful body shape very good, and some people here even blushed. Everyone, but Shadow for obvious reasons. Though seeing this stupid scene, his lips actually cracked into a smirk, and he chuckled slightly. When Pinkie reached the center of the main hall, the teens joined her in the performance, as they tried to perform the same tricks she performs, but not as successful. Obviously, this performance caused everyone to cheer up. The crowd then started to gather around them, and soon they formed the circle inside of which, Pinkie Pie and her four assistants performed their tricks. Twilight and Shadow were watching this from the side.

"Miss Pinkie Pie and your little friends are doing the good thing here." Shadow commented, what prompted the two to look at him, "People should not lose the hope in their heart even when the situation is bad, and everything is against us." Shadow then looked at the two, "Though, this way is kinda weird but good enough to raise everyone's mood…", After he finished his sentence, Twilight couldn't help, but giggled over his words, as she agreed with his statement. When she finished her giggles, she looked back into his crimson eyes and her face promptly formed a beautiful smile of hers. Her cheeks even developed slight blush. Seeing her smile, Shadow felt how something knocked him in the heart. He couldn't help but smile in response at Twilight. However, the moment was short, as the two then heard the "beep" sound. Shadow then looked questioningly at his watch and sighed an annoyance. He then looked apologetically at the alicorn girl.

"Beg your forgiveness, but I need to answer the message." He said as he tried to sound polite. Twilight nodded at him as she was still smiling at him, "That's okay." She said kindly, "I know it can be very important.", She then took Flurry by the hand and they walked toward the improvised theater, "Flurry Heart, let's see what aunt Pinkie is up to."

After they left, Shadow wiped off the smirk, and his face switched to the serious mode. He walked over to the stairway to find a place where no one could hear him. He then walked behind the quiet corner and raised his left wrist to the eye level. He then pressed the button and his watch suddenly transformed into small LCD screen. The screen then showed the image of the GUN Commander Tower whose face was wearing a deep frown. Seeing his face, Shadow became more serious as he started the conversation with his boss.

"Sir?" Shadow spoke.

" _Agent Shadow."_ The Commander Tower spoke with him as his voice sounded serious and demanding, " _Tell me about the status of Equestria."_

"The Equestria is in a crisis, sir." Shadow answered as his eyes narrowed dramatically, "Canterlot underwent a sudden attack of hundreds of robots of the "MS-37" series. Most civilians of Canterlot were evacuated to the Princess' castle…"

" _I got your words, agent."_ He said, " _What about the Princesses?"_

"Their lives are not in a danger, sir, but…" Shadow stated, "But Princess Luna… *sigh*... She got a bad injury and… Doctors gave her back surgery, and her health status is still unknown …", The Commander, suddenly formed a sad look on his face, as he lowered his eyes down as if trying to avoid the meeting with the eyes of his agent. When he looked up, he looked at Shadow with regret, as if feeling sorry for him.

" _I'm deeply sorry that Princess Luna was injured, Agent Shadow…"_ The Commander said as he sounded respective, but Shadow sighed simply as he lowered his eyes, " _... but right now the best thing you can do for her is to perform your job."_ Shadow became questioned and his gaze then fixed on his boss, " _And your job in Equestria is done. Move back to Mobius."_

"Sir?" Shadow asked as he found himself shocked by Tower's statement, "I know that this is the order, but according to protocol, I can't leave Equestria until the end of the crisis.", Tower frowned at him sternly, " _I know the Protocol, Shadow the Hedgehog."_ He said sternly, " _According to the same protocol, you can leave the crisis zone in the moment of an emergency."_ Shadow's eyes became wide, " _Mobius is under the mortal danger now. The Robo-army which attacked Equestria today attacked it not in a full force."_ The Commander then sighed, " _According to the sensor's results, about one and a half thousands of battle units are moving towards the Mobian marine border. We can not be precise about how many hours, days it will take to get here, but we can say that Mobius is the main goal. The army is brought to full combat readiness, but we don't know on how long they can resist the army of robots... *sigh*... As well as we can say if one and a half thousand is the final number. The situation is more than serious, and you are needed here."_

Shadow started to debate himself about what he have to do now. He sighed deeply as he lowered his left arm, and closed his eyes tightly. He then covered his face with both of his hands, as he groaned in a mix of weariness and worry. The situation was worse than he had imagined, because he had never thought that this army that attacked Canterlot might be bigger, and he couldn't think that Equestria might not even be a goal of the robot squad. Mobius always was, and always be, perhaps, the main goal of these metal monsters, and that's the fact he needed to remember about. But he forgot. On the other hand, he knew that even if he'll travel back to Mobius, he couldn't do anything with this alone, and he need a help in this. He needs his colleagues with him to help with a battle, and the most important thing is to find Sonic and to make sure that this _blue bastard_ is alive. But the most important thing is he didn't want to leave Luna. Shadow then opened his eyes and looked at his communicator again as he formed a serious and confident look.

"Sir…" He spoke, "I understand the seriousness of the situation, but I can not return to Mobius without both princes.", The Commander then formed a frown on his face, " _Agent Shadow…"_ He spoke as he sounded very demanding, " _According to our data, the Equestria is out of danger. The main forces are focused on the attack on Mobius.",_ Shadow, though, turned a little annoyed, but he decided to act carefully, as he then nodded and spoke in a calm tone of his voice, "I understand, sir." He answered, as he still sounded calm and balanced, "But my point is, that the Equestrian crisis can give us more problems in the future. And another thing is… the state of Prince Sonic is also unknown."

" _What do you mean by the unknown?"_ Commander Tower asked him as he frowned deeply.

"Prince Sonic is considered lost in the battle." Shadow clarified the statement, "And he's not alone. The local heroines, Miss Fluttershy, Miss Rarity, Miss Rainbow Dash, and Miss Applejack are also considered lost. As well as Miles Tails Prower and Silver The Hedgehog… the location of these seven is still unknown…", hearing his statement, Tower sighed in dismay, as he narrowed his eyes.

" _Oh no… *sigh*... That's what I was afraid of…"_ He muttered as he sounded a little depressed, " _Queen Aleena won't be happy with this news."_ Shadow sighed and nodded in agreement, "Yeah…" He sighed again, and shook his head from side to side, "According to protocol, I can't leave the hot point until I find the member of the Royal Family and bring him back to the safest place."

Tower had no words to argue with this, and then he nodded in agreement, " _Alright."_ He said, " _Find him. It's a matter of life and death, Agent Shadow. The same applies to these young ladies, Mr. Silver and Mr. Prower. Find them and make sure that nothing threatens their lives. You have two weeks on this mission."_

"Two weeks?" Shadow asked as he sounded shocked, but his direct boss suddenly softened, " _We can't hold these robots for long."_ He answered as his voice gave a slight note of worry, " _Two weeks is the maximum before we move off deeper inside the country.",_ The final statement finally convinced Shadow that he needs to hurry, and his searching should start as soon as possible. He then nodded to the Commander and gave him a serious look, thus letting him know that he'll do anything to be quick.

"Alright, sir." He said, "I'll try.", The Commander Tower nodded to him before he turned off the connection. The LCD screen then became black and transformed back to the watch. When the conversation was over, Shadow uttered a groan of annoyance. He then covered his face with both of his hands and started to rub his eyes strongly, by trying to wrap his head around the words of his boss. The robot army might check on their battle abilities. It was something like exercise or technical testing. What to do now? He will find the answer to this question if he will find Sonic, Silver, Tails and the rest of mane 6 girls. Sighing, Shadow hid his hands inside his jeans pockets, and walked out of the corner, as he headed toward royal hospital room to inform Celestia about Tower's words. However, when he made just one step out, his eyes saw very depressed Manic is walking down the corridor, while Starlight Glimmer, Cadence, and Shining are walking after him as if trying to calm him down. Though, according to Manic's face, he could determine that their encouraging words are not very helpful.

"Manic, please stop and listen to us…" Cadence spoke to him, as she was walking on his left, but he didn't respond and was trying to make a look that he doesn't hear them.

"Prince Manic, please do not ignore us, we're trying to help you…" Starlight tried to speak to him. Manic's face didn't change. He then sighed and looked forward with his eyes half opened, "I appreciate your concern, Starlight, but now your words bring more harm than good ..."

That's when Cadence stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She looked deeply into his eyes, though, everything she could see was dismay for the fate of his brother. Manic didn't even try to turn away, as he froze like a statue, which is not showing any emotions.

"Manic…" Cadence spoke.

"What?" Manic asked as he became annoyed, "Please, stop ignoring us…" Cadence said softly, "We're trying to help you… trying to… cheer you up…"

"Like I said…" Manic interrupted her, as he took her hands off his shoulders, "... Thank you for your support... but I'll be cheered only after I will see my brother, Cadence."

"Manic, man." Shining broke into the conversation, as he stood next to his wife, "Trust me, I perfectly know how you feel… I was about to almost lost my wife and daughter today…", Manic then sighed and shook his head, because these words did not encourage him, but mostly discouraged, "I am glad that you didn't, Shining." He said before he continued his way forward, though, suddenly he stopped dead and widened his eyes when he noticed Shadow's trademark stern look. Manic and the others became questioned by Shadow's sudden appearance, though, the Mobian Prince knew that his appearance usually brings no good news.

"Shadow?" Manic asked in a surprise, "Shadow what…"

"I have just finished a short talk with Tower." Shadow answered an unasked question, "What happened here, was just a calm before storm.", Hearing this, Manic frowned at him deeply, as he realized what he meant, "You mean that they're…"

"Yes." Shadow answered again. Manic felt how his heart is started to crack. Now he had an alarm in his heart not only for his brother but for all the remaining members of his family. His mom and his sister are now in a mortal danger, but he also knew that by sitting here, he would never be able to help them. Yet, he couldn't even get out of this castle. Either that, either getting shot dead by the robot. He shut his eyes tightly before he headed down to the main hall. Nobody saw it, but he actually developed some tears in his eyes. Seeing this, the Royal Family members and Starlight started to follow him, as they guessed what GUN agent might mean.

"Manic, wait."

"NOI" Manic shouted enraged and dismayed as he stopped next to the ladders and turned around at them sharply, by demonstrating his death glare, with the help of which he let them know that he doesn't want to talk. Cadence, Shining, and Starlight looked at him with a shocked look on their faces. It was the first time when they saw him enraged. They might think of anything, but they would never think that Manuelle Hedgehog actually can be so emotionally broken.

Manic's expression then changed from enraged to shocked, when he realized that he lost the control over himself. He's just shouted at the people, who simply wanted to help him. Cadence and Shining were never the alien people to him, especially Cadence. These two never did anything bad to him, but he yelled at them when he couldn't hold back his emotions. He then glanced to his right, and saw a bunch of people standing in the main hall, and looking at him with wide eyes, also shocked by hearing him shouting. He saw Pinkie Pie and the teens stopped their performance and saw how Flurry Heart hid behind Twilight's back and shivering strongly. Even Twilight showed signs of fear before Manic's emotional condition. Seeing the faces of the people, Manic's face ceased to show any signs of emotion. He then turned around from the people and headed up on the stairways. He wanted to find himself a comfortable place where he would stay alone.

Shining and Cadence were the first who returned to their consciousness. The two then looked at each other as they exchanged sad looks on their faces. However, Cadence then frowned as she realized what person is guilty of this. She then looked at Shadow.

"Agent Shadow." She spoke in a loud and disapproving tone in her voice, "You really need to say it now?"

"Princess Cadence." Shadow answered, "Don't think that if I told him about this later, his reaction would be different. Better sooner than later, believe me.", Cadence then formed a sad look on her face, as she then looked at the direction, where Manic walked off. Shaking her head strongly, she ran after him, as her mind appeared thoughts that might lead to worse.

"Manic!" She called him out, "Manic, wait for me!",

The people who were in the main hall resumed their debate about Manic's behavior and his emotional outburst. What was it? Why have one of the most cheered celebrities in the world suddenly changed to enraged and motionless? The persons who didn't take the part in these debates were Twilight and Pinkie, who looked at the ladders with a sad look on their faces as if feeling his pain. Pinkie then shook her head hard and rushed over to the ladders to find him and trying to cheer him up. Twilight decided to follow her friend with Flurry Heart is flying next to her. The teens decided to stay here and to cool down the crowd.

On the corridor, only Shadow, Starlight, and Shining remained standing.

"Mr. Shadow?" Shining asked a question, and Shadow understood what he wanted to ask, and crossed his arms in the chest area, "My Boss declared about a huge robo army which keeps the way toward Mobius." Shadow said quietly.

"What?" Shining yelled in a shock, prompting Shadow to bare his teeth while his eyebrows arched into a deep frown, "Prince Shining." He growled quietly, "If you don't want the townsfolk to go crazy, speak quietly!"

"Oh, right…" Shining said almost in a whisper as he formed a worried look on his face, "I'm sorry… Ahem… Though, that means that these what happened here was just a small part of a full-scale attack?", Shadow nodded at him as his face switched to neutral and sighed deeply, "I'm afraid so." He answered, "And that means, that Aleena is unlikely to send her soldiers to help you because if she will, she might leave Mobius without protection."

"What shall we do now, Mr. Shadow?" Starlight asked. Shadow looked at her with his face still neutral, "Right now, you must rest, young Starlight." Shadow replied, as his voice sounded with a touch of paternal wisdom, "Today turned out to be a very hard day, and obviously a good rest will be very useful. The final decision will be for Princess Celestia.", Starlight sighed sadly on his words, and nodded at him before she looked at Shining and bowed to him, "Your Highness." She said before she turned away and walked off toward the guest rooms to take some rest. When she walked off their sight, Shining looked at Shadow again, and gave him a serious look, as if trying to see if he hides something.

"Agent Shadow, while I respect you very much, I need to know that this attack has nothing to do with your arrival." He said as he tried so sound as he should sound. Like a representative of the Royal Family. However, Shadow was not a person with whom Shining could play this trick. The Mobian's face wasn't even changed its expression, and even more to his appearance, Shadow lifted up his eyebrow, thus adding, even more, badassery to his person.

"I have nothing to do with these events, Prince Shining." Shadow answered, as his voice sounded cold, "I knew about this attack as much as you did. Plus, Princess Celestia personally invited me to Equestria to help in the investigation of the night incident." He then frowned deeply, "Unless you think that the Sun Princess herself has a deal with the army of robots and the severe wounding of her own sister.", Realizing, that the game is lost, Shining softened and sighed deeply.

"No." He said quietly, as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Um, excuse me…" Someone's voice sounded on their left, what prompted the two to look at the source of the voice. Shadow and Shining spotted a young guard, who was marching to the two. In his left hand, he was holding some kind of folder with documents. Soon as the guard walked closer to the two, he bowed to them solemnly and spoke.

"Sirs." He said, "I apologize for interrupting your conversation." He then turned to Shadow, "Agent Shadow the Hedgehog. Princess Celestia wanted to see you in the royal hospital room, and ordered me to give you this." He said as he handed the folder to Shadow. The dark hedgehog took the folder in his left hand and opened it. His eyes arched in a frown, as he started to read the content of the documents.

"Thanks, soldier." He said, "Tell the Princess that I'll be in a minute.", The guard gave a solemn nod to the GUN agent before he turned around and marched toward the hospital wing of the castle. Shining became curious by what this folder might contain and walked closer to Shadow to look inside the folder.

"What is that?" He asked.

"The reason of the Night Incident." Shadow answered as he sighed deeply and closed his eyes in annoyance, "It was a magnetic storm." He then gave the folder to Shining Armor, who instantly opened it, and started to read it, "The most powerful magnetic storm ever recorded." Shadow finished his thoughts, as he rubbed his forehead. When he opened his eyes and looked at Shining, he spotted him reading the documents attentively as if trying to find something for himself. When the Equestrian Prince finished with reading, he glanced back at Shadow and gave him a worrying look.

"What does it means?" He asked.

"That means that the Night Incident has nothing related with these robots, but they might use it as a cover." Shadow answered as he still sounded cold and dark, "I think, you want to show this document to your wife, your sister, and Prince Manuelle.", Shining sighed in response, and nodded at him, "Yeah, you're right." He agreed, "They need to know." He then gave him a sad look, "See you later then.", Shadow wasn't going to give him a wordy answer and performed a small nod instead. Shining then turned around and walked over to the place where his wife, daughter, and sister walked off. Shadow remained standing alone for some time before he sighed and headed toward the royal hospital room.

 **With Sonic, Silver, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack.**

Meanwhile, at the basement of the destroyed house, where Sonic, Dash, AJ, Silver and Rarity spending the rest of the day, you can see the orange farm pony is sleeping peacefully on the single bed and breathing deeply and quietly. Sometimes the pony-girl uttered sleepy moans which indicated that she saw a good dream and never had a nightmare. On the neighbor bed, a certain light blue pony was sitting shirtless with her hands covering her breasts. She was wearing a sad look on her face, as she felt guilty for the team's fail in this fight with robots. She has lost the concentration for a short moment and got a bullet hit her right on the wing.

Sonic was sitting next to her as he renewed the bandage on her left wing. He looked very tired and was also shirtless. Perhaps these two were preparing to sleep as well, but before getting into bed, Sonic decided to renew his girl's bandage to avoid infection.

"Ow…" Dash moaned quietly as she felt a slight pain in her wing, "Shh..." Sonic shushed softly, "That's okay, Dashie. Hold on just a little bit…", Dash closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax a bit. When she exhaled the air, her pretty rosy eyes opened again, and she looked forward sadly. Her face was still sad as her mind comes up with the image of Sonic and her friends being hurt by the robots, or what can be worse, getting killed. However, she managed to get rid of these emotions and shook her head roughly.

Meanwhile, Sonic carefully finished with bandaging Dash's wounded wing, as he made three strong knots that will help to avoid bandage rupture. He then smirked and nodded to himself when he finished with patching up her wound and looked at her.

"Here we go." He said in a whisper, what prompted Dash to look at him back with her face is still sad. Seeing her, Sonic sighed and rested himself on the bed, as he stretched his left arm at her as if inviting her into his arms. Dash gladly accepted his embrace and rested herself on the top of Sonic. Her head nuzzled to his chest tightly, as she closed her eyes and started to caress his strong chest with her left hand. Sonic then covered them both with the blanket and wrapped his arms around her. His face formed a sad look over Dash's emotional condition. He knew why she was sad and he knew why she was worried. He started to stroke her hair, thus trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Hey, babe." He called her out, what prompted her to open her eyes and look at him up to see his emerald green eyes and his warm smile on his lips, "We'll make it, I promise.", Dash, though, sighed deeply before closing her eyes again, "How?" She asked in a whisper, "We are buried in the basement of an old house, which does not have the emergency exits.", Sonic sighed over her words and took her by the cheek, what prompted her to open her eyes again. Rainbow's eyes have met with Sonic's, and seeing his trademark smirk, she couldn't help, but blushed and smiled in return, as his signature face always cheered her up.

"I don't know." Sonic whispered jokingly, "But, I gave a promise to my pretty girl to get us out of here and I need to make this promise true.", His smile suddenly wiped off his face as remembered about his brother, "And the sooner we get out of here, the better." He said as his voice sounded sad and smooth. Rainbow got why he turned sad and crawled closer to his face still giving him a smile. She then pulled her own lips onto his and gave him a kiss which Sonic gladly returned. When the two finished with this, Rainbow rested her head on Sonic's chest and closed her eyes.

"Good night." She said with a gentle whisper in her voice. Sonic closed his eyes, too, and wrapped both of his arms around her as he joined her in this sleep.

While the others enjoyed their sleep after the long and a very hard day, Silver was lying in the bathtub naked, with his eyes fixed on the foam and his face wearing a tired and dramatic look. This day was remembered to him as ironic. On the day when he finally retired from service in the International Police, the attack occurred and destroyed his plans for a peaceful life. Now he is locked up in the basement bomb shelter of the old house in the company of his beloved girl with three more friends. Of course, he was not worried about this, but because sitting here, he could not do anything to help people who were on top, but today, he could not do anything.

He then sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he tried to relax. However, soon he heard soft splashes of the water and felt someone's naked body cuddled to his own tightly. Silver's lips cracked into a soft and tender smile before he opened his golden eyes and looked up to see Rarity's lovely radiant eyes and her loving smile. The unicorn-girl wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend's neck and pressed her own breasts tightly to his chest. She gave him soft and loving peck onto his lips, what prompted the hedgehog guy to wrap his own arms around her. Soon, after the kiss ended, the two looked deep into each other's eyes. With a sigh of happiness, Rarity rested her head on Silver's shoulder and started scratching his chest slowly.

"I thought that you don't mind of my company, Silvy boy." Rarity said in a passionate whisper, "Moreover, I still need to check you on the wounds. Remember?", Silver smirked at her playfully as he held her closer with his left hand wrapped around her back, and his right hand caressing her belly softly, "Well, of course, I remember. I was waiting for you." He whispered in response, "Are the others asleep already?"

Rarity nodded by flashing a naughty grin, "Yes." She answered, "But we still need to be quiet if we don't want to wake them up.", Silver chuckled softly over her words, as he then kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. Rarity's snowy white smile was shining like the star as she loved to be in her beloved boyfriend's arms whenever he hugged her, but then she suddenly became sad when she remembered about her family who remained in Ponyville. She then opened her eyes and looked at the foam mountains as she dove deep into her thoughts about the faith of her parents and her little sister. She then uttered a sigh of sadness and cuddled to Silver more tightly. Feeling this the Mobian opened his eyes and looked questioningly at his girlfriend, however, he became worried, when he saw the look of sadness on her face.

"Hey, girl…" He whispered.

"Do you think they managed to find a safe place?" Rarity asked with a sad whisper in her voice as she developed some tears in her eyes, "Sweetie Belle. Mom. And dad.", Silver smiled warmly over his girlfriend's worries, and then he stopped with caressing her belly and brought her closer to him. Rarity didn't resist as she then wrapped her arms around his neck with her head still rested on his shoulder and her eyes closed tightly. Silver caressing Rarity's back by running his hands from bottom to up.

"They are, Rarity." Silver whispered, "Sweetie Belle is probably in the Canterlot Castle, and your parents might hide in the Ponyville public shelter…" He then opened his eyes and finished their hug. The two then looked at each other's eyes, however, if Silver's face was shooting this calm and confident smile, Rarity's face expressed anxiety for her family members.

"What do you say if we go to check on them when we'll out of here?" Silver asked by trying to cheer Rarity as he took her by the cheek, and thankfully it worked somehow. The white pony-girl gave him a thankful smile and took him by the hand as she started to rub her face softly against his hand, "Thank you so much, darling." She whispered lovingly. Silver was smiling at her simply as he felt him drown in her beautiful eyes. However, his face suddenly changed to worried as he looked away and fixed his eyes on something that would help him to avoid of meeting with her eyes. Rarity turned worried again, as she then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek, by trying to attract his attention.

"Silvy, darling…" She called him out in a whisper.

"You spoke about your family…" Silver whispered in response, "I just… remembered this robot almost slashed you off today…" Rarity smiled as she knew what is he hinting on, "I thought, that I was going… to…" Silver then sighed and looked inside Rarity's eyes, "Rarity, I have only you, and nobody else. You are my only family in this world... I know that you're strong and powerful, but I can't stop worrying every time when I see you in the battle, or in the dangerous situation." He then hugged his girl tightly and held her closer, but Rarity didn't mind of his embrace, as she knew why he did it. He just wanted her to be safe and sound. She gladly accepted his embrace and wrapped her own arms around his neck. She then started to stroke his long wet hair as she kissed him on the cheek, thus letting him know that she'll be fine.

"It will never happen, darling." She whispered to him, "I will never let you grieving for me. I'll be fine. I promise!", She then closed her eyes and cuddled to him more tightly. The two were sitting in each other's arms, by enjoying the moment of intimacy and love to each other. They remained this position for quite long.

 **Somewhere in Equestrian forest.**

The rain fell in torrents. Water on the ground forming huge and dirty puddles. But these puddles were not an obstacle for a certain yellow pony girl who paced through puddles in the direction of the old abandoned house. She carried on her shoulder a huge bag of weapons, which she took from a crashed plane. It was clear to see that Fluttershy tired strongly with carrying because it was not the first bag she carried on. Of course, Miles tried to dissuade her from this mission, but she insisted and performed three walks from the house to plane and back, as she wanted to provide them two with everything necessary. She was covered in mud, her clothes were wet and dirty enough that the original green color of her dress almost disappeared, and became dark gray. She then stopped her way to take a short rest and to adjust her clothing. When she finished with this, she continued her track toward the house, by carrying the bag on her left shoulder.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Tails was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace while his hands were clasped together in a pleading manner. His eyes are fixed on the burning fire, as well as his legs were shivering slightly. He experienced a strong feeling of fear for his pony companion. Or, to be precise, for her decision to go for bags alone. Two more huge bags lay next to him, one of which was food, and in the other clothes (old supplies from the plane). In any other situation, he would never let her go alone if there was a danger in the face of the robots, but he simply had no choice, because he could not walk, or fly.

His left leg had a huge seam on the thigh, exactly in the place where he received a large laceration. On this, you might guess that Fluttershy actually managed to disinfect and patch up his wounds, but unfortunately, his mobility is highly limited, and he is not physically able to even to walk until his wounds are healed. Soon, he heard the sound of the opening door and turned wide-eyed. He then looked around to see Fluttershy entered the house and approached the couch, Tails was sitting on. Tails could see how wet she was because of the rain and became depressed by seeing her like that. When Fluttershy walked closer to the couch, she placed the bag next to the two others, and then she collapsed on the couch, tired and exhausted. She closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply and slowly, by recovering after this small adventure. Miles was still looking at her with a sad look on his face. He hated to be helpless and be a dead weight for anyone.

"Fluttershy…" He tried to speak.

"It's okay, Miles… *pant*... I… *sigh*..." The girl then smiled and opened her eyes as she gave him the trademark kind smile of hers, "I just need to get some straight…", Tails, though, didn't buy her words and sighed himself deeply, as he lowered his eyes to the floor level, and fixed his gaze on it, "She asked you to take care of me…" He said quietly, as his voice wheezed a little. Fluttershy's face switched to sad as she then sighed deeply.

"Yes." She answered simply, what prompted Tails to sigh again, "That sounds like her." He said, "Fluttershy, you don't have to do it. You can leave at any moment.", Fluttershy, though, sighed in response and then she sat closer to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, as she tried to cheer him up.

"Miles." She spoke, "Don't think that I'm doing it because I think that I must fulfill Nicole's last request.", She then smiled, "Even if she wouldn't take the promise of me, I'm always glad to help my friends.", Miles looked at her, "You calling a friend a person you've known a few hours ago?" He asked her with a sarcasm. Fluttershy, though, continued to give him a smile, "I know that it's hard for you to believe, but… yes…" She said in her trademark kind manner, "Even if none of this happened, I still consider you my good friend… I… well… *blushes*... I really enjoyed your company, Miles… And… yes…", Tails found her shyness very cute and adorable and chuckled friendly over her behavior. He then took her by the hand and patted her softly.

"Same here." He whispered, and then he turned serious, "Now let me bandage your broken wing…", Fluttershy, though, turned nervous, as her blush turned deeper, "Ummm… well…" She uttered timidly, "I need to take a bath at first…", Her words prompted Miles to give her a friendly smile and nodding, "Alright." He whispered, and turned away, "I'm not watching.", Fluttershy couldn't help, but giggled over his behavior, before she stood up, and walked over to the bathroom door, which was on the right of the couch. When she entered the bathtub, she smiled herself in satisfaction when she saw the bathtub filled with warm water, that Miles boiled with the help of fireplace. Suddenly, her smile turned from relaxed to shy, as she imagined that a stranger will see her naked now, but somehow, she wanted this to happen. She didn't know why, but, her timidness played a lesser role in this case. Maybe it is because they both now far from home, and it wouldn't actually matter. She then started to take off her cloth slowly.

Meanwhile, Tails was watching at the fireplace with his face having signs of drama again. He didn't even try to turn his eyes to the left, where a beautiful naked girl was taking a bath because somehow, he didn't care about this fact. His train of thoughts concentrating on the events that happened today. About Nicole's loss, and about the robots attack. Tails simply couldn't believe that the peaceful lifetime is over now. Now his future peaceful life, like the life of the whole world, is under threat of destruction. He hated this, and he didn't want this to happen.

When he heard the splashes of the water, he went out of his train of thoughts and looked on his left. He could see Fluttershy is resting in the bathtub and washing her hair carefully with what she had. He noticed that the girl looked sad and devastated, and he knew the reason of this. Perhaps, it was the first time, when someone died literally in her arms. He then turned sad as well, as he knew that he completely shared her feelings. Sighing, Tails then laid down on the couch. His head rested on his left hand as he fixed his eyes on the ceiling. He dove again deeply into his thoughts about Nicole. His mind gave him the image of her dead body over and over. He was late, and this delay was fatal for his friend, who was with him for almost fifteen years. However, he couldn't cry anymore. He came out of emotion, and the tears did not flow from his eyes. All he could do now is looking at the ceiling and thinking about the life he has lost today.

However, what he didn't know is Fluttershy was looking at him with a mix of concern and worry on her face while washing off the dirt from her body. She perfectly knew what his thoughts were as her own mind gave her her the image of her animals who might end up dead back in her house. She knew that if the robots attacked Canterlot, they might attack Ponyville as well because it is not too far from the capital. She then looked at the water as her eyes narrowed deeply when she imagined what might happen with her animals. She didn't know exactly if they're alive or not, but her own brain gave her the image of them lying in front of her cottage, dead, and blood is coming out of their bodies. This image brought her on the edge, and Fluttershy then shut her eyes as she buried her face in her hands and burst into a soft cry. She didn't know how to get rid of these emotions and didn't know how to stop her crying. She felt totally helpless of helping them.

Tails' eyes went wide when he heard Fluttershy's cry, and then he rose into a sitting position sharply and looked toward the bathroom. Seeing Fluttershy's crying figure, he sat closer to the bags and unzipped one of them to take a jacket to cover her, just in the case. He then tried to stand up and walk over to her to comfort her just in the case. More than anything in the world, he hated when girls cry. However, he managed to make only one step, before he cringed in pain, and granted. When he stepped on his wounded leg, the pain reflex hit him hard in every single corner of his body, what caused him to lost his balance. He fell down on the floor with a loud thud and grabbed his wounded leg.

Fluttershy heard this thud. She then opened her eyes wide and looked at the direction of the living room to see what is going on. But only to gasp in fear, by seeing Miles lying on the floor and moaning in pain. She then quickly stood up from the bathtub and grabbed her dress. She covered her intimate spots behind the dress and ran over to him, still being wet, but very clean now. When she reached him, she sat down on the floor, next to him, and picked his upper part on her knees, and started to rub his head to comfort him and soothing his pain.

"Miles, that's okay…" She said tenderly, "Calm down… It's okay, you hear me? It's okay…", Her words and actions helped his pain to smooth down to the tolerable level, and then his breathings returned to normal, and his eye opened slowly. Looking up and meeting with Fluttershy's worried look, he noticed that she was still wet and naked, however, the feeling of his pain prevented him from being embarrassed, and he simply gave her his black jacket, that he took out of the bag. Fluttershy smiled at him thankfully, though, her eyes are still filled with tears. She then took his jacket on and wrapped her arms around Tails' neck, and waist, as she gave him a look of concern.

"Why did you have to stand up?" She asked him softly, "You know yourself that your wound is not healed enough for walking.", Tails sighed at her as he gave her a tired look, "I heard your crying." He whispered weakly, "I just… When the girls crying it's… It's like a knife in my heart … *sigh*... I'm sorry…", Fluttershy smiled at him softly as she sobbed one last time and wiped off her tears. She then nodded at him, thus letting him know that she's good. Miles smiled at her in response, as he couldn't help before this beautiful smile. However, He then turned sad, as he rose into a sitting position, and took her by the hand, thus trying to let her know that he's her friend and she can trust him. Fluttershy understood his mental question, and her face switched to sad again. She then shut her eyes again, as the tears started to fill her pretty eyes again.

"My animal friends…" She whimpered softly, "What if they're dead too?" She then looked deeply into his eyes, "Miles, they're totally harmless and innocent… They can't protect themselves from the robots who knows nothing but kill… *sobs*... If the smoke was over the Canterlot, it means that the robots attacked Ponyville, too… *sobs*... My friends… *sobs*... My animal friends… *cries*... What if they… d-d-dead…", She then closed her eyes again, not able to hold her emotions back anymore, as it was her last straw. Miles narrowed his own eyes, seeing her crying again, and then he promptly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm and comfort hug. Fluttershy didn't resist, as she accepted his hug, and wrapped her own arms around him. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder, as she continued to cry helplessly. Tails started to shed bitter tears, too, as he perfectly understood Fluttershy's feelings. He already lost one close friend, and he didn't know exactly if Silver, Sonic, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are alive. And moreover, he didn't know if his homeland is okay, too. All he had is only guess, and these guesses weren't good. He then sobbed deeply and tightened his grip around Fluttershy. The two were crying into each other's shoulders and sitting on the floor for a quite long time.

 **Back to Canterlot.**

In the meantime, a certain Dark Hedgehog walked closer to the VIP Hospital room and opened the door. When he looked inside, he stopped dead in the doorway, and closed the door quietly, as he tried to prevent the loud noise. The sight in front of him, almost caused him to feel heartbreaking. He saw his beloved Luna lying on the bed in a coma, with an oxygen mask covered her mouth, several wires that were attached to her right arm and chest. A dropper was attached to her left hand, and the liquid slowly dripped from the top down. A very depressed and worried Celestia was sitting on the chair and holding Luna by the hand tightly. Shadow could feel like something hit him hard in the chest (figuratively), as his eyes narrowed deeply. He tried to avoid his emotions to take a control over him, but it was incredibly hard for him because of the sight. He then sighed deeply and walked closer to Celestia.

The Sun Princess was looking at her sister as a sad and depressed look on her face could be seen. Her entreaties were directed only to ensure that her own sister was alive and well and that this night was not the last night in her life. Soon, Shadow's silhouette appeared behind her back. She knew that it was him, as it was something she expected. Hell, she called him out herself.

"Speak." Celestia said with her voice sounded calmed and balanced as it always sounded.

"Commander Abraham Tower declared about fifteen hundred robots who is moving their way towards Mobius." Shadow answered in his usual dark manner. Celestia sighed, when she heard his statement, and closed her eyes. She shook her head slowly, before opening her eyes again and looking up at Shadow to see his concerned look.

"And Aleena… and… Princess Sonia?" She asked, wondering about her colleague's status, "They're fine, I guess." Shadow answered quietly, "Tower never mentioned about their status, and I guess, that they're under protection. I suppose they're preparing for the battle.", Celestia nodded at him as she then stood up, from her chair, and placed a hand on his left shoulder, "Thank you so much for your work, agent." She said, "If your job here is done, then I understand if it's time for you to leave us… We… We will try to cope with this somehow…", Instead of a positive answer, Shadow just looked at Luna sadly, as if hinting that his job here is not over and he still has some obligation here.

"How is she?" He asked in a whisper. Celestia turned sad again, and the tears started to pour down from her eyes.

"The doctors said that her life is not threatening…" She spoke as she sobbed in grief, "... but seeing my little sister in this condition is a burden for me. She has lost a lot of blood, and her back has three huge cuts." Shadow sighed, hearing this, and closed his eyes, while Celestia continued, "Surgeons had to impose five hundred and eighty-three sutures on each wound to sew it all together… *sob*... Even with our magic it will take a time before she could walk again.", Shadow opened his eyes again and looked at teary eyed Tia with a look of understanding, "And I don't even know how much it would take exactly…", Tia then stopped crying as she finished her sentence, and then she wiped off her tears and looked back at Luna. She then walked closer to her and took Luna by the hand and squeezes her gently. Seeing this, Shadow decided to take the situation into his own hands, and walked closer to the Sun Princess and took her softly by the shoulders.

"Your highness." He spoke in a whisper, "Please. Take a rest.", Tia shook her head negatively, "No." She said, "My sister needs me. I need to be here."

"You will be here." Shadow whispered, prompting her to look at him, "You just need to get some sleep." He then led her to the visitor's couch, "Let's go.", Soon, he helped her to lay down on the couch and took the warm woolen blanket to cover the sun princess. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and sat next to her as he continued to give her a look of understanding.

"Your sister won't be happy if she will know that you didn't sleep for all night long." He whispered again. Hearing this, Celestia smiled promptly at him, thus thanking him for his act of concern.

"Thank you so much, Shadow." She whispered, "I am glad that Luna found herself a man like you.", She then closed her eyes and rested herself more comfortably as she wrapped in a blanket. She then uttered a tired moan, as she felt that the dream is slowly taking the control over her. Shadow was only about to form his famous half-smile in the corner of his mouth, as he respected Celestia's attitude and her wisdom. These words sounded for him as a balsam on his heart. He could take any decision of hers, and even if she was against. Moreover, he knew that he must to take care of the sister of the woman he loved. He then sighed deeply and narrowed his eyes again as he wiped off his smile and returned to drama mode. When he looked at Luna, he stood up from the couch and walked closer to her bed.

Shadow then sat down on the chair, where Celestia sat just recently, but he lifted up his eyebrow in question as he noticed that he's sitting to low. He then sighed and lifted up the seat of his chair slightly, and then he moved it closer to Luna's upper side. When he glanced at her pretty face, his own expression changed to sad, and pitiful. She looked so calm and peaceful, and her breathing was even and deep, which indicated that she felt good. He then took her by the hand and started to caress her, thus letting her know that he's here.

"Oh, Lulu…" He spoke quietly and softly, "It's so painful to see you like that… *sigh*... I should lie here instead of you!" He then closed his eyes, "I should have been there for you! But I wasn't… *sigh*..." After another sigh, Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Luna's pretty face, but only to see her pretty turquoise eyes opened slightly, and under the oxygen mask her soft lips cracked into a loving smile. Shadow, however, couldn't return her smile as he narrowed his eyes simply as he felt how he developed some tears. He then sat closer to her face and started to stroke her sparkling hair with his free.

"I failed you." He whispered, as his eyes shed some tears, "Not at the first time… I should've controlled myself back there and never volume up my voice at you… Why did I be such an idiot?... *sobs*... Maybe I would never see you like that… Maybe I would stop this attack, and you would never get wounded… *sobs*... Maybe this attack would never happen…", Luna was simply watching on how he was crying in front of her and apologizing for his outburst of rage back there two years ago, what led them two to breaking up. But her smiled become brighter, and then she raised her left hand and wiped off his tears. In such a way she tried to let him know that she's not mad at him. Shadow sobbed again, and then he grabbed her hand with both of his own hands. He then started to rub his face against Luna's hand and kissing her warmly. He wanted to feel her beside as long as he only could. He then opened his eyes again and looked deeply into her own eyes.

"I love you!" He said with a trembling whisper, "I love you, hear me? I'll never leave you anymore! I don't give a damn on what the other people might think, and what your sister might think! I love you, and I want to be there for you… *sobs*... anything you ask!", Luna continued smiling at him, as she then unbent her index finger and wiped off Shadow's tear, thus letting him know that she wants him to stop crying. Shadow got her mental signal, and nodded at her and stopped crying. He then wiped off his own tears and looked at Luna again, by holding her by the hand tightly. Seeing her smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile at her in response. He then kissed her hand again.

"I'll be here, Lulu." He whispered, "I'll be here after you're recovering, and even after that.", Luna nodded at him slowly, before she closed her eyes again. Shadow could hear how she was moaning sleepily and chuckled himself quietly as he found her very cute. He then made a deep breath of relaxation, and then he leaned over. He gave her warm and loving kiss on the cheek.

"Good night." He whispered, "See you in the morning.", He then adjusted her blanket and stood up from the chair. He could feel some tears were still on his eyes and then he dove his hand inside the inner pocket of his cloak, to take a handkerchief. However, when he took out his handkerchief, something else fell out of the pocket and landed on Luna's bed, what caused a questioning look on his face. It was the photo of Maria and Gerald. The very same photo, he dropped out in the Space Colony Ark, when he decided to live further and to start the new life as a GUN agent. And now he holding this photo in his hand again, seventeen years later. Shadow then took the photo in his hands and fixed his gaze on the image of his creator, and his granddaughter who was like a sister to him. Both of them are gone now, and he will never return them back, whatever he try.

 _ **(Background Music: Ben Nichols - The Last Pale Light In the West. The Walking Dead OST)**_

On the Canterlot mountain, the wind was walking through on the edge of the rock, causing a strong sway of the grass, which is growing from the ground. Shadow's boots were making slow steps towards the edge of the rock, as the full moon and the bright stars shone brightly over his head. AS he reached the edge of the mountain, he stopped his way, and looked down, where he could see the Canterlot City lying in ruins and the Princesses Castle surrounded by the magical shield. He could feel the wind caresses his body and ran through his hair. He could also feel that this gives him a feeling of relaxing and frees his mind from unnecessary thoughts. With his eyes narrowed dramatically, and his face expressed no emotion, Shadow raised the photo of Gerald and Maria to his eye level and fixed his eyes on it.

 _ **In my hands, I hold the ashes.**_

Meanwhile, in the abandoned house which was in the forest far far away from Canterlot, you can see Miles and Fluttershy already settled the placed for a sleep. They settled on the different sides of this huge couch, and if Miles was sleeping already, Fluttershy was still open-eyed and looking at the fire, as she could feel how much it relaxed her. She was scared of the nightmares that might come to her in the sleep. Sighing, she smiled and looked at Miles to see him sleeping peacefully, and without giving any sign of nightmares. Her smile then became wider and sweeter, as she then rested her head on the pillow, and then she closed her eyes as she tried to get herself asleep.

 _ **In my veins, black pitch runs.**_

In the dark room, that is, in the basement, where Sonic, Silver, RD, Rarity, and AJ were locked, everybody was sleeping already. With Rarity is sleeping next to Silver, as the faces of the two were shining with smiles (perhaps after smex… hehehe). AJ was sleeping alone, obviously. However, one person didn't manage to fell asleep and was looking for his friends with a narrowed eyes. It was Sonic, who was lying on the bed, with an oil lamp's light is falling down on him, and caressing Rainbow's head.

 _ **In my chest, a fire catches.**_

His mind was also filled with worries about the world, and about what these robots might do, while he's sitting here in the basement, locked from the outside world, and with no possibility of saving the innocent. But the most important thing that bothered him, is the fate of his brother, who stayed back in Canterlot when they separated. He didn't see him since the stadium, and he didn't know if he managed to reach the shelter in the castle.

 _ **In my way, the setting sun.**_

He was hoping for the better, but his mind continued to give him the image of the worst. Sighing, Sonic looked up at the ceiling, wondering if they're okay, or not. His eyes even shed some tears, as he didn't know the faith of his homeland, too. And his mother. And his sister…

 _ **Dark clouds gather 'round me.**_

Meanwhile, Manic was standing on the balcony and looking down, with his face had a depressed and emotionless look. He was leaning his hands on the balcony railing, and staring at the city ruins as if trying to find the silhouette of his brother somewhere out there. He then suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder, what caused him to distract himself from his observation, and look around. He saw Cadence's understanding look, and her apologetic eyes, with the help of which, she tried to support.

 _ **Due northwest, the soul is bound**_

However, he then turned to her completely, and the two exchanged a tight friendly hug. When they finished, they turned to the left to see the white unicorn-guy approached them two with an apologetic look on his face. Soon, Shining placed a hand on Manic's shoulder, and the two exchanged another tight manly hug and patted each other's backs.

 _ **And I will go, on ahead free**_

After they finished, they looked to see the girls were already here and of course, Pinkie Pie was the first one who attacked the Mobian Prince with a warm hug, as if thinking, that it might help him. He accepted her embrace, however, his face didn't change, as the fear for the faith of his brother didn't leave him still. Twilight joined her friend in this tight hug and cuddled to Manic from behind as she closed her eyes tightly. However, something quickly prompted her to open her eyes and look up at the mountaintop. She thought that she saw someone up there.

 _ **There's a light yet to be found**_

While this was happening, Shadow was standing awesomely at the edge of the mountain, and looking down at the city as his cloak is fluttering in the wind. He looked like The Dark Knight searching for the criminals. However, right now he's just tried to find himself a place for relaxing and simply enjoyed the view, as much as he could.

 **Chorus:**

 _ **The last pale light in the west**_

 _ **The last pale light in the west**_

 **(Instrumental part)**

Shadow then closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tilted his head up, and tried to remember the day when he visited this place for the first time.

" _Your highness."_ He heard his own and Luna's voice in his head.

" _Shadow The Hedgehog, as much as I could guess…"_

" _You know my name?"_

" _I've been watching you. Since the very first day of your existence… *whispers*... I know who you are..."_

 **The second verse:**

 _ **And I ask for no redemption**_

Shadow opened his eye again, and looked down at the photo of his family again, as he thought of them a lot, and thinking rightly that he's won't return them back ever. He will never forget them, but he also knew that keeping this photo, he got rid of seventeen years ago, he won't make his life easier.

 _ **In this cold and barren place**_

He knew that he need to release the past, and looking in the future. And he knew what he should do. He then took out the lighter and lit up the photo. The fire, soon, slowly covered the photo, and it began to turn into ashes.

 _ **Still I see a faint reflection**_

When the photo has finally turned into the ash, the gust of wind caught the burnt paper, and soon the wind blew ashes somewhere far away, where his family probably were.

 _ **And so by it, I got my way**_

The sight of the flying ash somehow brought a calm smile on Shadow's face. For some reason, he felt relieved at heart. He didn't know why. Was it because now nobody will find and see this photo anymore, or maybe it's because he loved when the wind gusts caressing his own body.

 **Chorus:**

 _ **The last pale light in the west**_

When the sight of the ash did finally disappear from his view, Shadow turned away and walked back toward the castle, as he felt himself refreshed and woke up after a long sleep. It was the first time in his life when he felt the optimism about the next day. He didn't know why, but he felt, that everything will be fine.

 _ **The last pale light in the west**_

 _ **(Music ends)**_

* * *

 **And done. Eighteen thousand words... WHOA... This is officially the biggest chapter I have ever worked with. Jeez... So many storylines to tell, and so many characters to show... Perhaps, I have turned my story into "The Walking Dead"? ... hehe hehe...**

 **The last chapter of the first arc of "Let There Be Chaos!" fanfic. As you might guess, "The Walking Dead" soundtrack appeared her not without a reason. The adventures have just begun, and still too far from ending.**

 **I am so sorry for being off for the last month. Writing this chapter was harder than anything else. As some of you might know, I have the other stories to work with, and by this, I had to delay the LTBC updating to deal with the other stories. It was incredibly hard, but I actually make it. And also, this is the first chapter on which I was working alone. Nobody helped me with this, and I had to finish it myself. Yes, that's why it took so long.**

 **And another announcement I need to make is that at the march of 19, I celebrated my 20th birthday. Just for information... hehehe...**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the reading.**

 **Be free to leave the review, and tell me what you think. Fave and Follow if you want to see the continue.**

 **That's all for today.**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	15. Long way to home

**HELLO AND WELCOME ON THE LONG AWAITED FIFTEENTH CHAPTER OF LET THERE BE CHAOS!**

 **I'm so sorry it took so long, guys. It's been a whole month since the last update, but I changed my attention and gave myself to another story "Sonic and Equestria Girls", which you can find on my profile, besides, LTBC's writing is much harder, and it took me a lot of time to come up with an interesting plot for the chapter and for the story.  
**

 **And another thing is, I was too busy with my college work, and I just couldn't give my attention on LTBC. So, if you're reading this, I advise you to leave a review, fave and follow, if you want to see the continue, and of course, enjoy the reading.**

 **Now to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter #15 - Long way to home.**

-/-/-/-

One week has passed since the attack of robots on Canterlot, and other places of Equestria. Despite the bright sun that shines above the ground, many places have turned into ruins. The once beautiful cities and towns now slightly reminded the places they used to be. Instead of a happy citizens, and friendly race, the streets in the most of the cities were quiet, and the Equestrians rarely left their shelters. And even if they are, they're almost never leave it without weapons, because the attack led to rampant looting.

Far from the civilized world, a downed plane lay in the middle of the forest. A certain duo was standing next to it. Fluttershy and Miles decided return back to the plane to get some supplies from here, and to move out toward the cities to see what's going on in the country. Tails was already able to stand on his feet, however, his wound was still far from the final recover, so he used a stick as a support. Fluttershy was making the most of the job for them two for obvious reasons. She was wearing a black uniform, and black boots, while her tail and wings sticks out of her cloth. She was smiling friendly, and digging in the luggage compartment of the plane in a search of the supplies they need.

Tails was just standing next to the plane, and watching her attentively, with his hand has a gun in a case if they'll get attacked. Sometimes, his eyes ran around the forest trees, as he tried to look through them and to spy some treat for them two. As soon as he was convinced that they were both safe, he returned his gaze back at Fluttershy. However, seeing her still digging in the plane, he couldn't help, but smiled friendly over her wish to help him with everything he needs. He felt a little dismay because of the fact, that he can't help her at this very moment, as he usually makes things himself. Soon his ear twitched when he heard the cracking sound back in the forest and turned around to see what it was. But all he saw were the trees, and quiet forest, and nothing else. Tails, however, frowned deeply, and prepared his gun, as he thought that it something was there.

"I found it." Fluttershy's voice exclaimed, what prompted him to look back at her. His face softened, and then he limped over to her, using his stick, and his right leg. When he stopped next to her, he saw her holding the rectangular device with a huge green screen. Fluttershy appeared a cute curious look on her face, as she examined this device from bottom to up, as if trying to figure out how it works. At this moment, Tails limped over to her and stopped on her right. He smiled in relief.

"Ahhhh…" He sighed, "Excellent work, Fluttershy.", He leaned his armpit over the stick, and took the device in his hands, "My good old emerald radar." He then looked at Fluttershy, "Now we will figure out on where are we, and we could find the way home."

Fluttershy was looking into his eyes with a curious look on her face, however, she soon walked closer to him and looked at the radar he was holding in his hands.

"Are you sure that this thing works?" She asked by having a slight doubts, "I mean… The fall was pretty hard…", Tails chuckled friendly, and looked back at the radar, "Look." He said as he turned on the radar. The screen then showed the world map with two big continents separated by a giant ocean, and three smaller continents, which were scattered all over the planet. Seeing that the radar is working, Fluttershy smiled happily, and took him by the arm.

"Yaaaay!" She cheered in her trademark manner. This "Yay" caused slight laughter to come out of Miles' mouth. She looked incredibly cute, by saying this "Yay". When he stopped his friendly laughter, he motioned her to get back to the house. Fluttershy nodded at him, and the two walked carefully back to their shelter. The pony-girl continued to holding Miles' arm by helping him in his walk, and to prevent him from falling.

 **Ten minutes later.**

The two were already in the abandoned house, sitting in the couch, with their eyes fixed on the radar. Tails looked very concentrated and confident, with Fluttershy is sitting next to him, and looking at the radar's screen curiously. The pegasi-girl who grew up in a country, where the technique doesn't play the main role, wanted to observe every single detail of this device and to see how it works.

"Almost… there…" Miles spoke as his radar finished with scanning process, and the satellite sent him the image of the Equestrian map, and soon the detailed image of the map appeared on the radar. The image then zoomed in, and showed the red dot. Seeing this, Tails smirked proudly, and nodded to himself.

"Here we go…" He said, "That's us… and…" he then swiped the screen to the northern side, and soon the town of Ponyville in the face of the bright blur appeared before the eyes of the two, "... here's Ponyville…" Fluttershy sat closer to him, and leaned her chin on Tails' shoulder, to take a better look on the map, "How far is it?" She asked. Miles then zoomed out the image, and turned on the calculation mode. He then tapped the finger on their own location, and made a green connection line between the red dot, and the Ponyville town. The line then sprawled over the map's image, and chose the easiest way for the two. The radar then gave a detailed description of the way, and calculated the distance like 274 miles from their location to Ponyville. Seeing the distance, the two sighed in disappointment, and looked into each other's eyes, by exchanging the annoyance they're experienced at the moment. Fluttershy then shook her head, and returned back to normal position. She bent her legs, and wrapped her arms around her knees, as she rested her head on her own knees and closed her eyes.

"It's so far." She commented, as she sounded tired and exhausted. Miles gave a look of understanding, as he knew perfectly on how she feels. He then placed the radar on the couch, and took his stick, which simulates a crutch. He then growled in struggles and stood up from the couch, and walked over to their bags with things.

"Well, yeah, it's pretty far indeed." He said, and Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked at him upon hearing his words, "But, we should try." Miles then walked over to the bags, and leaned down with struggles, to take some food, "A food is enough only for a week, if not less, and if we won't go now, we may have problems in order to find more." He then unzipped the bag, and took out two dry rations for him and Fluttershy. Before he was about to stand up, Fluttershy sighed and stood up from the couch, and then she quickly walked over to him to help him up. In the meantime, Tails nodded to himself in confidence, as he then took his crutch, and was ready to return back to the standing position. But before he made it, he felt Fluttershy's arms wrapped tightly around his chest, and how she started to pull him up. His eyes widened in suddenness, but he then smiled, glad that she's helping him. When Fluttershy returned him back to the standing position, she wrapped her left arm around his shoulder, and gave him a friendly smile. Tails just smiled at her back.

"Thanks, Fluttershy." He said, a thankful tone in his voice, and then he used his left unbandaged tail to take his stick. He then took it in his hand, and gave a nod to his new friend, "I'm okay." He said, what prompted Fluttershy to let him go. The two then approached back to the couch, and when they sat on it, Tails literally sprawled on it like a couch potato, and gave a confident smile.

"Ahhhhhh…" He ah'd in relief, as he smiled respectively. Fluttershy couldn't help, but giggled over his behavior. She was incredibly happy, that he's still has a positive mood, even after what happened to Nicole. She then sat down closer to him, and bent her legs. She rested her legs on the couch, and sat in a cute pose, as she was smiling toward her Mobian fox friend. She then sprawled her hands on the back of the couch, and rested her head on the top of her own hands, as she continued her smile.

"You're very good, Miles." Fluttershy said kindly, what prompted Tails to open his left eye and to look at her, as he was still smiling, "I thought you would go mad, but you're able to sustain this heavy blow.", Miles chuckled slightly, and opened both of his eyes. He then turned to her, as he gave her a smirk, "If I'll go mad, it wouldn't be respectful for Nicole." He said as he sighed sadly, and looked in front of him, "She couldn't stand it when I, or someone else, was sad or melancholic." He looked back at her, "To stay on positive is the best thing I can do for her."

Fluttershy's smile became sweeter, "I am very glad that you understand it." She said in her trademark manner of kindness, but then her face turned to sad, as she then closed her eyes. Her mind again gave her the image about her animals back in Ponyville, and brought her to sadness. Miles seen this, and sighed deeply, as he then moved closer to her. He then took her by the shoulder. This prompted her to open her eyes, and to look at him with her face is still sad. But what she saw, his enthusiastic smirk, that indicated that she has nothing to worry about.

"Fluttershy, I am sure that your animals are completely fine." He said kindly, "Robots operate solely according to the program, and are unlikely to spend their resources on your animal friends.", Fluttershy sighed as a single tear poured down from her eye, "How can you be sure about it?" She asked him sadly, but Tails didn't give up and wipped off her tear, as he then took her by the cheek and started to rub her softly.

"I'm not sure." He answered honestly, "But I fought with these robots when I was younger, and I know them very well. They won't waste their time on your animals, until someone orders them to do so." He then shrugged, "But even then, they first need to know about who you are, and where're you live in. Judging by the fact, that they're haunted for me, I don't think they're actually know about you.", Fluttershy smiled softly at him, thanking him silently for his support, and took him by the hand.

"Thank you." She said quietly, as she started to rub his hand, what prompted Tails to chuckle slightly. He then gave her a kind smile and winked at her.

"You're welcome." He said in a tender manner, perhaps not realizing what he's doing, or saying. Fluttershy, seemingly, didn't notice of what's going on, too, as her smile then showed a strong sign of affection. The girl then blushed deeply, as she felt herself drowning deep inside his ocean-blue eyes, and seemingly lost in thoughts. Though, Miles blushed as well. The look inside her turquoise eyes brought him to away from the real world, and left him with his thoughts somewhere in his own wonderland. However, it didn't last for too long. The two then widened their eyes, when they realized what's going on, and returned sharply to sitting position. They both looked forward, as their faces appeared massive blush, and their eyes then started to run over the living room, as if trying to find something to see, and to avoid of meeting their eyes again.

"Um... " Fluttershy spoke nervously, "Miles…"

"Yes?" He asked, as he heard her voice, and his own voice sounded as nervous as her, "What is it, Fluttershy?", Fluttershy drummed her fingers on her knees, "What was that?" She asked, referring to their eye date. Miles, though, looked to his right, "I don't know..." He said nervously, as he tried to find the answer, "What do you think?" He asked as he returned his look at her. Fluttershy looked at him, and them she looked down on the couch. The then smiled nervously, when she noticed two dry rations, brought by Tails. She got the idea on how to avoid of discussion of their "date", and took one pack of rations into her own hands.

"Mmmmm…" She said, as she then looked at Tails with a smile, "That must be tasty.", Tails was looking at her with wide eyes for a short moment, but when he threw his eyes at the ration, he sighed in relief, and smiled, too. He then took the back into his left hand, and moistened his lips.

"Oh, yeah…" He growled in a bass tone of his voice, as he then unpacked his breakfast, "This, of course, is not the ration we used to eat the previous week." He then looked at her and gave her a smirk, "But who we are to choose?", Fluttershy unpacked her own ration, and gave a smirk to Miles.

"Let's get down to breakfast, sir." She said, a joyful tone in her voice. Miles got her humour, as he then performed a french bow, "Bon appetit, mademoiselle." He said, using his french, what prompted Fluttershy to blush and giggle. As the two calmed down, they resumed their breakfast, each of them took a bit of their ration. They then looked at each other as they started chewing the food, and exchanged nods, as if saying to each other on how tasty their breakfast is. However, a after one moment, the two widened their eyes and their smiles wiped off their faces. A moment later, they wrinkled in disgust, and turned away from each other as they spit out the contents of the breakfast. Miles then put out his tongue and began wiping it with his hands, trying to get rid of this unpleasant taste, and Fluttershy grabbed a bottle of water, rinsed her throat, then spat out the water on the floor. When they finished with their abstraction, they looked back into each other's eyes, and their faces formed looks that mixed disgust with bewilderment.

"Miles, what was that?" Fluttershy asked with a strong hint of disgust in her voice, and then she winced and closed his eyes as she remembered the awful taste, "Yuck!", she then stick out her tongue, and used her hands to clean her own tongue out from this so-called "food". Tails have finally freed his mouth from the food, and opened his eyes, as he formed a shock look on his face.

"Oh hell…" He swore in disgust, "What the hell is this thing?", He then took the pack in his hands, and started to observe the label, where he saw the content of the ration. That's, when Fluttershy finished with cleaning her tongue, and looked at her friend, as she then sat closer to him. She then threw her eyes at the pack and frowned deeply, as she found herself frustrated by the taste of the ration.

"What this thing is made of?" She asked, as she then gave a shocked look, "It tasted like a toilet paper." Miles, though, raised his eyebrows thoughtfully, as he twisted the pack of ration in his hands, surprised by such a horrible taste. He then took a better look on the label, and narrowed his eyes, as he started to read the content.

"Dry rations, from the company..." Fluttershy and Miles squinted faces in perplexity, "... Yoshi Shisha Pasilien…" Tails then frowned, "It must be the guys from the Southern Island." He then continued to read the label, "Manufactured at: 15, 45 street, Industrial City ... Factory "Food and Money"..." He then looked at Fluttershy with a questioning look on his face as if looking for the answer inside her pretty eyes. However, the pony-girl shrugged instead. Tails then sighed deeply, and looked back at the pack's label.

"Composition of the product…" He read out loud, "Two bread rolls, melted cheese, one green lettuce leaf, two sausages, four tomatoes, six pieces of salted cucumber ...", Before reading the last position, Miles and Fluttershy made their eyes wide in bewilderment, "One plastic knife, twenty matches, one roll of toilet paper.", After finishing of reading the label, Tails dropped the back on the couch, and his eyes Thoughtlessly stared forward, right on the fireplace. Fluttershy, though, managed to keep her mind sober, and then she took the pack from his hands, and brought it closer to her face. She then looked inside the pack, but only to form a look of disgust on her face, and then she tossed the pack on the floor, by shivering. When she looked back at her friend, she noticed him staring forward thoughtlessly. Thinking that he was in trance, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook him slightly.

"Miles?" She called him out softly. Hearing her voice, the fox boy managed to regain his mind to normal state, and then he looked at his friend to see her turquoise eyes staring at him with concern. However, he then frowned deeply, and looked at the duffel bag out of which he pulled out these two packs of dry rations.

"Fluttershy, don't you think, that it's become cold in the house?" He asked with sarcasm, and with a strong hint. Fluttershy understood his hint and frowned, too.

"Yes, I do." She said with her voice have a strong hint of annoyance, and then she helped Miles to stand up, and then the two headed to the bag to burn the spoiled packs of ration.

 **In the Canterlot Castle, Luna's chambers.**

Meanwhile, inside the royal hospital room, a certain night princess was trying her best to remember on how to walk again with the help of two bars, and a certain dark hedgehog, which followed to her left, so that she did not fall to the floor. Dressed in a hospital robe, Luna was frowning herself deeply, by slowly hobbling from edge to edge. Her legs were still too weak for her to walk alone, or without the help of bars and crutches. That was what she hated most. Be a burden to those she loves.

"It took too long ..." Luna complained about her condition, "Come on, come on!"

"Lulu, just be careful. No need to make any sudden movements." Shadow said calmly, prompting Luna to look at him with an annoyed look on her face, "Don't teach me how to walk, Shadow the Hedgehog!" She said with a growl, "By the way, I was the fastest flyer when I was younger ... *grins proudly* ... There was no one faster than me.", Shadow couldn't help, but smirked at her as he remained silent. Luna then looked down at her feet and frowned again, as she tried to concentrate on walking. She then looked forward and noticed that she has almost reached the edge of the bars, and then she bared her teeth, and sweat dropped as she increased the pace of her walking. However, she soon lost her balance and her legs stopped listening to her. She started to fall, but Shadow noticed this and quickly teleported in front of her. He caught her, by wrapping his arms around her waist and back. Luna appeared to have a sad look on her face. She then looked deep inside her boyfriend's crimson eyes as she looked apologetically at him.

"I guess it won't work that way…" She said with hint of sadness and despair in her voice. The dark hedgehog sighed simply at her, and picked her up in a his arms. He carried her in a bridal style and walked over to her bed to help her change the dress.

"You'll walk again, Luna." He said as he sounded soft, but at the same time very much confident, "A week ago you couldn't even remain sitting…"

"It's still too much for me." Luna interrupted him as Shadow sat her on the edge of her bed, "Seeing your and Tia's struggles makes my heart cringe…"

"Luna, please, don't start this again." Shadow interrupted her softly as he kneeled down in front of her to be on the same eye level, and took her by the hand, "Better think about something positive…", Luna's eyes narrowed in response, "You're kidding me?" She asked in an unamused manner of speaking, and Shadow's smirk disappeared from his face replaced by frown.

"I am just trying to cheer you up…" he said with a sigh, "I guess, I'm not good at this…" Luna suddenly grinned playfully, "No, you're not." She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him closer. This sudden mood changing caused a dumbfound look on Shadow's face. However, he didn't have a time to response, as Luna then pulled her lips onto his and kissed him lovingly while her wings opened wide. Shadow didn't resist of her step, and closed his eyes in ecstasy. He eagerly wrapped his arms around his beloved woman, and returned the kiss. It didn't last for long, as the two then finished with kissing, and opened their eyes again. When their glances have met again, Luna blushed deeply like a schoolgirl upon seeing Shadow's trademark half smile. She then flicked him softly on the nose.

"You're always so easy to trick on, my love." She said in a tender manner, and Shadow grinned like a villain, "Do not flatter yourself, my Princess." He teased her, as he sounded dark and sexy, "I just give you this opportunity for your spirit doesn't fall below your beautiful legs.", Luna giggled again, glad to have him beside her again, just like in a good old times. After she giggled enough, she looked at him lovingly again.

"I love you!" She whispered.

"I love you, too!" Shadow whispered in response, before he brought her into hug again, by wrapping his arms around her. Luna rested her head on his shoulder again, as she closed her eyes tightly. After almost two years of separation, she have finally got him back. She never stopped loving him for these years, but thought that his feelings are died down after this time, and their "friendly" separation. However, one week ago after his arrival to Equestria, she realized that she was wrong, and he feels the same for her.

In the meantime, Shadow didn't smile, while holding his girlfriend. It wasn't disappointment, but mostly the anxiety. The image of her lying there on the stadium field, in a pool of blood, breathless and motionless, forever stuck in his mind. He was rubbing her back with his left hand, and her left wing with his left, by trying to cool himself down. He just wanted to see her alive and well.

"Luna." Shadow whispered quietly and softly. Luna giggled charmingly upon hearing him, and then she opened her eyes and looked forward, "What?" She asked, thinking that he wanted to ask something. Shadow, though, broke their hug and the two looked into each other's eyes again.

"Nothing." He said, "I'm just… I'm so happy that we're together again.", Luna winked at him, smiling, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you take me outside?" She asked in a tender manner, "I'd love to take some air…", Shadow looked at her somehow worried for her decision, but only to sigh, and standing up, "Sure." He said, "But you have to change your dress first." He said as he headed to the neighbor room for Luna could change her dress. Luna decided not to play for time, and started to quickly changing her dress.

 **In the Castle's corridors.**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Cadence and Manic were heading their way toward their guest's room, where they lived along with their friends and the loved ones. Both of them were carrying the bags full of food, which they took in the delivery point. Since they were inside the castle for the whole week, the food they had left not in such a big amount as then. They should come out of the castle very soon, but only after the guards will return back from the intelligence mission. Only then they will manage to get out of the castle and to take some fresh air.

Both Manic and Cadence hated this feeling, and hated to be locked, even in the safest place. Especially Manic, whose Mobian spirit was always about freedom.

"Ugh… The feeling of being locked here is one of the worsts feelings ever." Manic grunted in annoyance as he was carrying five bags with food, while Cadence was carrying only one. The Love Princess reacted at Manic's irritation with a sigh, as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. When she looked back at him, she gave him a dirty look, by trying to act in the way like she acts with her husband and daughter.

"Manic, please. Stop it." She asked him by sounding calm, "It's not as bad as it might end…"

"I know Cadence, but it's hard for you to understand me." Manic said calmly, as he looked at her with his face also calm, "You have to be a Mobian to realize what I feel." He then looked forward, as the two reached the stairways, "Freedom of action and move is what we are, and that's how we lived for eight thousand years. To be locked, no matter where, is worse than death for any Mobian.", After hearing this, Cadence huffed, and frowned in annoyance. For some reason, she didn't like this statement.

"Does the bond of marriage enters this list?" She asked, as she sounded somehow sarcastic. Manic's eyes widened as he heard this phrase. He then looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, and seeing how she was frowning at him, he frowned back as he realized that she's about to remind him of their past "experience".

"Oh, don't start this again!" He said, an annoyed tone of his voice. Cadence answered his words with a glare, as she wasn't going to remain silent anymore.

"Why?" She asked in anger.

"Because we made an agreement." Manic answered as the two stopped next to the window. He then put the bags down on the steps, and crossed his arms in the chest area as he turned face to Cadence.

"Remember, what we agreed on the day when you officially engaged?" He asked sarcastically, and obviously angered, "Never bring up the topic of our past experience. You have your life, I have mine. That's it. End of story!", Cadence glared back and put her own bags on the steps again. She then placed her hands on her waist, and raised her left eyebrow.

"Very nice of you that you remembered about our agreement, Manuelle the Hedgehog!" She said as she sounded very importantly, and lady-like, "I've been trying to tell you ten years that this is not the agreement that must be concluded by SMS!"

Manic ugh'd upon hearing this and narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Oh, come on, what's your deal?" He asked in annoyance, what

Cadence gasped, "What's my deal?" She then frowned again, "What's your deal? You're avoiding me and my family.", she then walked closer, "Every time, when I visited your mother, you're always escaping, Manic. You never visited Equestria for these ten years, you denied the invitation on my wedding, you denied the invitation to Crystal Empire."

Manic huffed as he turned away a little, "Just imagine how ridiculous it will look, Cadence." He asked as he sounded very much sarcastic, "I am going to your wedding, and to seeing that the only girl I even loved is marrying another man…" He then widened his eyes and spread his arms to the sides, as he looked back into her eyes, "It's even worse than if you just told me "Fuck you!"!"

"Manic, stop it!" Cadence snapped, "Besides, it was your own fault. You needed to find me faster. Maybe then, our life would have turned differently."

Manic bared his teeth, "Well, thank you so much, your royal highness." He groaned annoyed, "It would be much easier for me to find you, if you gave me your full name, and not the nickname used by you while we were together…" Cadence ugh, "Ugh!" She groaned, "That's just impossible!"

"What do you mean by 'Impossible'?" Manic asked, "To sit and watch, on how you live happy in your life, while I have to look for my place in this world and to learn to live without you? Yeah, that's impossible!"

"Then why came here at all?" Cadence asked as she glared, "Equestria was always like a big taboo for you and no-go zone. Why did you arrive here?"

"You know why I'm arrived!" Manic said angrily, "I arrived to support my beloved brother. He's my family, and he needed my support, and I would give it to him for no matter what." He then took a deep breath to cool down, and looked back into her eyes as he significantly softened, "And trust me, I would never arrive here if it wasn't him…"

"And all that even despite the fact that I'm letting you know every time, when I see you, that I am… well… always LOVE to see you.", Cadence protested, what prompted Manic rolled his eyes to the side of the ceiling, "Upon these ten years we saw each other only three times. The WC's final. The day of Flurry Heart's birth, and… and… and…"

"And the day of your engagement." Manic noted as his voice gave a good sign of growling, while on his face her formed a deep frown. Hearing the tone of his voice and seeing his face, Cadence softened, and walked closer to him, to take a better look into his emerald green eyes. Manic couldn't help, but softened as well upon seeing these pink eyes, he saw once seventeen years ago, and swore himself to find it, but when he found, it was too late. Cadence, though, narrowed her eyes deeply, by trying to hold the tears back. Seventeen years ago, when she saw these emerald green eyes, she swore herself to wait for him, but… well, you got it. After a moment of silence, she decided to be the first person who will break this taboo.

"Manic, we never spoke about this." Cadence spoke softly, as her voice trembled slightly, "We never spoke about us. We have a chance right now. Please let's talk about us."

"There's no Us, Cadence." Manic softly answered as he tried his best to hold his emotions back, "There's just you, me, and no us." he then lowered his eyes, by trying to avoid the eye contact, but Cadence didn't give up, and returned the eye connection very fast, "Why are you just won't let it go?" She asked in a sad tone in her voice, what prompted Manic to sigh sadly, and walking over to the window. He looked through the window glass to see the Equestrian landscape. He thought, that it relaxing him.

"To let it go?" He asked as he sounded very dramatic, "Easier said, than done. Try walking in my shoes at first, and imagine yourself what it's like… To be with the one you loved, but refused to love, because that's what the life demands…" He then sighed and closed his eyes, "Cadence, I had no other choice, but to avoid the sight of you, to fight my feelings back…", Cadence was looking at him sadly, as her eyes has finally gave up, and started to develop some tears, "I didn't mean to be a hindrance for you, or… *sigh*... or something like that, I don't fucking know…", Manic then opened his eyes and looked through the window again, as his own eyes developed the bitter tears about the days gone by, "Wanna know the truth? I didn't know that you at the stadium. I thought only about to see my brother, and to give him a support, but when I came to the places where he gave us seats, I saw you there with your family, and… *smiles*... those eyes, that smile of yours, that always used only for me.", he then switched to sad again, and sighed, "Cadence, I am avoiding you not because I want to, but because I have to. I don't want to be the cause of an unnecessary melodrama.", He then opened his eyes and looked out of the window, as he was waiting for Cadence's answer.

However, he didn't get the answer of hers, but instead his ear twitched upon hearing heavy sobs. The Mobian made his eyes wide, and turned around over his shoulder, to see Cadence is sitting on the step, almost curled up, and her face buried deep in her arms. He saw her sitting there, crying softly, and then he sighed deeply, and narrowed his eyes, rightly believing that he's guilty for her tears. He then walked over to her and sat next to her, and then he wrapped his left arm around her waist, as he tried to give her a comfort friendly hug, but then something unexpected happened. Cadence uncurled, and attacked him with strong embrace, and buried her face into his left shoulder as she almost crawled on his knees. Manic, however, accepted her embrace, and patted her on the back, and tightened his grip around her. Her actions were enough for Manic himself lost the control over his emotions, and started crying. He didn't know the fate of his brother, he didn't know the fate of his mom and sister, and he didn't know what's happening back there on Mobius, so Cadence appeared to be the closest person for him at this moment. Cadence, in turn, never spoke to anyone about her past experience, and by the time, when her life was much easier, than now. When she was a student in a university, and before she met Shining Armor.

"Why weren't you looking for me, Manic?" Cadence asked through her sobs, "I waited for you ... I waited seven years … But you didn't come…", Manic tightened his grip around Cadence, as his eyes started to pour down some tears, "Cadence, don't say it…" Manic whispered, "I've been looking for you… I never lost any hope to find you… *sobs*... Until I saw you in Shining's house…" He whispered, as he started to run his fingers through Cadence's hair. The alicorn woman, though, didn't really believe in his words, and opened her eyes as she formed another frown. She then released looked into his eyes.

"Manic, please, do not pretend to be so stupid… I left you a note with my phone number, my home address, the name of my university." She spoke, still sobbing hard, and pouring heavy tears, "Just tell me that you're treated me like another one of your fangirls… *sobs*... Just tell me, that you're banged me only for pleasure, and nothing more... *sobs*... I am here... *sobs*... you told me once, that there's no longer us, and just you and just me… *sobs*... Tell it… *sobs*... Call me a whorse, cause I might deserve it..."

"I won't." Manic softly answered, as he gave her a warm smile, and seeing that smile, Cadence melted into sad expression on her face once again, "Why?" She asked.

"Because it's not true." He said again, as he brought her into a hug again, which Cadence gladly accepted, by burying her face deep into his shoulder, "You're not a whorse, and I am really that stupid. Think about how many fangirls were with me on the tour for two months?" He said as he was sobbing as well, "The note with your address and your phone… I saw this note, but while I was on the shower… The cleaning lady threw out this paper, thinking that it was garbage ... she did not even read what was written there... I freaked out and traveled all over Equestria, in an attempt to find you, but I didn't find you, because I didn't know your full name...", He then looked deep into her eyes, "I am really that stupid… *sobs*... Stupid and absent-minded idiot …"

Cadence shook her head in disagreement, and brought him into embrace once again, as if not wanting to let him go. Manic gladly accepted her embrace, as if he didn't want to let her go, too. Both of these had two month of a beautiful life together, back there, when Manic was a rock and roll superstar, and Cadence was just a student, and before she met her future husband. Back then, Cadence was a huge fan of Sonic Underground, and just like all the girls in the world, she was in love with Manic and Sonic. And mostly Manic. When she appeared a chance to spend the day and the night with him, she gladly accepted it, and after that it turned into the tour around Mobius with Sonic Underground. Unlike the typical rock star, Manic was such an experienced person. He was always three years younger, but it seemed for her that he was three years older. He was always such a take caring person, though, a little bit cocky and easy living, but behind this mask of the eternal positivity, she saw a guy, who is an incredible gentleman, caring, and nice person. His kind attitude towards kids was almost about to knock her down on the ground. She was in love with Manic, and back there, when she was younger, she was in love so much, that she really wanted to have him as her husband.

Manic, in turn was in love with Cadence no less, than she was. She appeared to him as such an elegant, nice, gentle, and lovely. At the same time she was so modest, that he couldn't even believe that these girls actually exists in the world. Her character and humility was something that he never met in any other girl from both sides of the ocean. He knew that she's not one of these girls who's simply about to jump on some celebrity's bed, she was higher than that. He thought, that she was this one special girl, who might appear to give a perfect match for him, and to be his wife. But, when their "Sonic Underground World Tour" was about to end, Cadence's vacation time was over, and she had to go back to study.

"I was waiting for you…" Cadence spoke through her sobs, "I swear…"

"I know." Manic said, as he was sobbing as well, "I know, Cadence. That's okay…"

 **Flashback, seventeen years ago.**

Manic woke up in the morning, and moaned sleepily. He then opened his eyes, and performed one loud yawn, that might wake anyone up.

"Woke up already?" Someone's lovely female voice called him out, what caused a smirk on his face. Next thing that happened is he felt someone's naked body crawl on the top of him, and snuggled to him very, very tightly. He then opened one eye and looked down to see who it was, and when he looked inside these charming pink eyes, his smile grew wider, and smugger, as he wrapped his left arm around a certain equestrian girl with a purple hair, which had golden and pink stripes, and who had a long horn on the forehead. She was hiding under the blanket, and only her eyes were visible for his gaze.

"Good morning." Manic said in a tender intonation. Cadence then giggled charmingly, and moved closer to his face, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning, sweetheart." She whispered, as she rested her head on his left shoulder, "I never thought, that I'll call you like that... never in my life.", Manic brushed her hair softly, "Well, now you are." He whispered, "I hope this is not because of the popularity of our band, you're a cute one.", Cadence giggled again, and lifted her head up to take a better look on his face.

"May I say, that nobody has called me "a cute one" before?" She asked in a tender whisper. Manic took her by the cheek, "That's because they don't know how cute you are." He said, what prompted Cadence to blush deeply, "You're, probably the cutest girl in the world."

"Manic, please stop it." Cadence pleaded him in a shy manner, "You're embarrassing me.", Manic chuckled over her words, "Embarrassing? You?" He teased her as he hid his hands behind his head, "Says the same girl, who passed the security, penetrated into my hotel room, and when I came in she tried to justify it with the words, "Sorry, I got lost."?" He then shook his head slowly, "Come on, Cadence." He spoke again, "With your high level of intelligence, you could come up with something better than this.", Cadence giggled again, as she realized that it was a compliment. She then rested her head back on his shoulder, and closed her eyes as she moaned in a full joy.

"Hold me." She whispered, wishing him to hug her. Manic sighed deeply in response, and wrapped his arms around her. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek, and looked at her beautiful face. Suddenly, he noticed that the expression on her face twisted to sad, and sighed as he knew that this is the time to say goodbye.

"When do you leave for your plane?" He asked in a whisper, as he was sad somehow, "In the evening." Cadence whispered back. Hearing the sadness in her voice, Manic smiled, and brushed her hair, as he decided to raise her mood.

"Wanna give you some escort to the airport, as my personal VIP guest?" He asked as if playing with her. Cadence opened her eyes wide, and looked at him, "You will do it for me?" She asked as she sounded very much enthusiastically. Manic gave her a nod instead of a wordy answer, and the girl then smiled happily, and cuddled to him as tight as she only could.

"Oh, thank you." She said happily, "Thank you so much.", she then looked up at him, "I hope, you're not mad at me because I'm leaving for the study process…"

"Awww, don't be ridiculous, girl." Manic said jokingly, "Study is very important. You will get a degree, and that's something, that I'll never get because of circumstances…" he then brushed her hair, "And maybe I'll gonna visit you in my free time."

"It will be so awesome for you." Cadence said as she smiled happily, "But, you need to know my home address at first."

"Well, it will not be a problem if you say it... " Manic said, smirking like a rock star. Cadence giggled, "I'll leave it for you, before my departure, okay?" She said softly as she closed her eyes, "Right now, I just want to enjoy the moment with you…", Manic chuckled softly at this, and closed his eyes, as he tightened his grip around Cadence.

"Sure." He whispered at last.

 **Flashback ends.**

Manic and Cadence both returned back from their corner of memories to find themselves on the castle stairs, holding each other tightly, and crying into each other's shoulders. These are the memories they'd love to share, but their lives then turned into the different directions, and Manic had to avoid Cadence to keep her new life and her marriage in safe, but the irony played the bad joke with them both. They never refused their feelings, even despite the circumstances, and every time they met each other again, they felt these feelings on and on. They were standing like that, just them two, and nobody else in this world. It seemed like the whole world stopped its movement for them both to enjoy their moment of nostalgia, and to think about their together, that never gonna happen.

Manic was the first one who opened his eyes and sobbed hard to stop his tears. He couldn't hold back his emotions. Same with Cadence, who gave that smile back on the stadium. She couldn't control herself when she sees him. She appeared to be the first person who will break their embrace, and when they looked into each other's eyes, they saw nothing but sadness on each other's faces. They didn't even manage crack into smile, or something else to raise each other's mood. That's too difficult, considering, what they experienced. Manic then took her by the cheek, and caressed her softly. Cadence lifted her head to the right, to press his hand to her shoulder, as if she didn't want him to take away his hand. The Mobian Prince sighed at this.

"Cadence…" He sighed at her, but she then gave him the very same smile, she gave to him back there on the stadium, "What?" She asked in a tender and promptly teasing manner. Manic couldn't help, but gave his trademark rock star smile, "We have to go." He said, "The guys are probably waiting for us.", Cadence giggled in response, and nodded at him.

"Sure." She said, as the two took the normal positions. Manic then leaned down to take his bag with a food. Cadence was ready to follow his example, but suddenly, something clicked in her mind, and she looked back at her ex-lover once again. Before he managed to pick up his bag, she smiled and grabbed him by the hand. Manic widened his eyes upon feeling this. He then looked at her questioningly, and even seeing her smile, he didn't get what was that for.

"What is it?" He asked, thinking, that she wanted to say something important. Cadence helped him to return back to normal position, and walked closer to him, as she held both of his hands.

"One more thing, Manic." Cadence said, before she closed her eyes, and pulled her own lips upon his. She was acting so fast, that Manic didn't have a time to react on this. Not that he resisted, but he felt himself uncomfortable for obvious reasons. She was as good, as seventeen years ago, and that's what he could admit. When Cadence finished kissing him, she looked back into his eyes, and seeing his shocked look on his face, she couldn't help, but giggled charmingly.

"Manic." She called him out softly. Manic was not about to respond fast, but after some time, he couldn't help, but grinned at her playfully, as he nudged his eyebrows up and down.

"I guess that's your way to tell me that you're glad to see me." He said in his trademark manner, and took their bags in both hands, "First, your smile, and now the kiss?" Cadence then took him by the arm, and they both continued their way to their room, "Not only that, drummer boy." She said playfully, "It is also my request for you to stop avoiding me. We're friends, and you're always a welcoming guest in my home." She then rested her head on his shoulder, "Will you, please end this silly taboo?"

Manic rolled his eyes to the ceiling, by rightly believing that he can't resist her love charms, "Okay, okay…" He then looked at her and smirked again, "But only if you will behave yourself good, love girl.", Cadence giggled again over his manner of speaking, as they both went up on their floor, and entered the corridor, that led to their room.

 **Meanwhile in the basement of the house at the bottom of the Canterlot mountain.**

Applejack opened her eyes slowly to, as she awoke after her sweet dream, and yawned softly. She then threw off her blanket, and took a sitting position, by being dressed only in a white night dress. It seems to be one of these dresses that she and her friends found here. She then glanced at the lamp that was burning brightly and shook her head in disappointment. It's been a week since the last time when she saw a sunlight, and she missed it very much. However, their attempts of getting out of this basement are failed. The obstruction was too big to clean it fast, and almost impossible, even with Silver's and Rarity's abilities. And the other exits from this basement are not exist. She then stood up, and threw her arms up to warm up her muscles, and opened her eyes to see if the bathroom is free.

However, when she looked toward the bathroom, she noticed Rarity and Rainbow Dash standing in front of the bathtub, and they both looked very annoyed. She then raised her left eyebrow in question and headed there to see what's the deal. When she appeared next to her friends, she looked at Rarity, whose eyes were narrowed, and who was standing there, leaning on the wall.

"Rarity, what is it?" Applejack asked, and then she looked at Rainbow Dash, who was sitting on left to Rarity, by curling up, "Dash?"

Rarity sighed, and looked at her friend, "Oh, nothing bad, darling." She said, "It's just... Boys woke up before us and decided to wash all our clothes."

"Yeah... " Dash picked up her thoughts, "The greatest tragedy.", Applejack then widened her eyes, and walked closer to take a better look. And, when she looked towards the bathtub, she sighed in disappointment, and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, boys…" She uttered softly. She saw Silver and Sonic, both sitting in front of the bathtub, and washing the cloth, belonged to them and their girlfriends. They were both shirtless, wore smiles on their faces and uttered something under their breaths. It seemed that the guys even experienced the pleasure of washing clothes. However, they did it in a very strange way. They played sea battle, by using clothes as ships.

"Prepare the torpedo! The battleship is moving in our direction!" Sonic parodied the negotiations of the sailors, doing this with a strong German accent, "Ja, Kapitän!", he then launched the 'torpedo' toward Silver's 'ship', played by his own uniform. He then performed a splash, imitating the explosion, "Booooom!"

"Tripulación Atención!" Silver spoke in Spanish, "Los daños en el tercer compartimiento! Mecánica, reparar el daño inmediato! Preparar los misiles!", he then launched the… toothbrush, as if imagining that it is a missile, and it hit hard Sonic's blue shirts. The blue hedgehog then frowned at his white counterpart, and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"Hey, that's was a cheating!" He moaned in displeasure, what prompted Silver to widen his eyes, "What was cheating?" He asked as he then frowned, "You yourself are to blame for having set up your fleet in an unfortunate way. You're just jealous of me, loser!", Sonic widened his eyes, "What?" He asked.

"Boys!" Rarity called out to them, what prompted them both to look at the girls, and to see them looking at them with narrowed eyes, "Stop it, please."

"Yes, and let us wash our clothes." Dash picked up her thought, "Your game took too long."

Hearing their requests, Silver frowned at them and crossed his arms, "And what's so bad with us washing the clothes?" He asked with a hint, "That's will be fair for you and it will free you from these unnecessary occupations." Rarity then sighed, and walked over to her boyfriend, sat next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Because you don't know how to wash the clothes, Silvy darling." She said softly, but he was confused by her words, "I know how to wash clothes. Rarity, you know that I lived alone before we started dating." Silver protested as he widened his eyes.

"Washing with the help of washing machine, and washing with hands are two completely different things, Silvy." Rarity said, as she gave him a sad look, "I told you a million times, that this is not how the process goes." She then rested her head on his shoulder, "Darling, please. Let me and Dash do this instead.", Silver sighed in a mild disappointment, turned his eyes to the clothes.

"You could've teach me at least." He said with a voice that sounded so deadly neutral, that Rarity couldn't help, but giggled over his manner of speaking. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and nuzzled her own head against his.

"You are my caring boy." She said lovingly, adoring his caring attitude. Dash then sighed by watching the two, and their lovey dovey interacts to each other, and stood up. She then walked over to Sonic, sat next to him, and wrapped her arms over his chest. She then gave him a cute look on her face, but Sonic was too stubborn to give up of his girlfriend's pretty eyes. He then sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"Dash…" He said, as he then looked at Rarity, "Rarity…" He then looked at Applejack, "AJ." He then grinned, "Do not be in a worry about your clothes. We will cope with it.", Dash, though, giggled over his words, and looked at him, "Like you both "copped" it in a Valentine's day, and me and Rarity had to buy the new clothes?" She asked him with a cocky grin on her face. Rarity and Applejack couldn't help, but giggled, when she remembered this ridiculousness, but the boys didn't take it with fun, and frowned, as they felt their men's pride got touched.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding us about it, Dash." Sonic complained, as he turned away from her, and looked into nowhere, "We both tried to give you the most wonderful day of your life, but we failed the task. No need to remember this.", Rainbow smirked over Sonic's manner of speaking, and looked at Rarity to see how her friend dealing with Silver. She saw that Silver frowned and crossed his arms in the chest area, and turned away from Rarity's eyes, as if trying to avoid the eye contact. Rarity, though, didn't give up, and grinned playfully, as she moved closer, trying to catch his eyes, to give him that look, that always works. However, every time, when she was closer to her goal, Silver simply turned another side. At the very last moment, Rarity sat on his knees, and caught his head by grabbing him by the cheeks. When they looked into each other's eyes, Rarity made a loving smile, and flattered her eyes, and that's when Silver's lost in thoughts. He then sighed in defeat, and smiled to his girlfriend, as he wrapped his arms around her so he could hold her closer.

"Come here, girl." He said softly, as he nuzzled his head against her clavicle, loved to feel her warmth. Rarity wrapped her arms around Silver's neck, as she started to stroke his hair softly, and kissing him on the forehead. Seeing that Rarity have won her 'fight', Rainbow Dash grinned evilly, and looked into Sonic's eyes. She nudged her eyebrows up and down, thus saying that he have no other choice, but to give up with his position.

"Looks like there's only you and me, blue boy." She said, teasing him, what prompted Sonic to grin at her, "What will you choose? You capitulate yourself, or maybe you wanna me to use the eye trick?", Sonic chuckled at her, as he then turned to her, and wrapped his left arm around her waist, "I think I will choose the Trial by Combat." He said jokingly. Applejack, who was watching this 'romantic comedy' with a dirty smile on her face, realized that she can't hold it for long, and sighed in a mild annoyance. She then walked over to the two couples, and haunched down, as she decided to take the washing into her own hands.

"That's it, love doves." She said in her usual manner, "I am done with you four." The guys looked at her with wide eyes, "The longer you do this, the longer the clothes will wear off.", Silver blinked twice, obviously shocked by her decision.

"Applejack?" He asked confused, but not as much as Rarity, "Are you sure, AJ, darling?" She asked her in question, but the orange pony girl didn't say anything in response, and just continued to wash the clothes, with a smiled on her face. That's when Rainbow Dash decided to ask a question.

"AJ." She called her out. AJ heard her and decided to answer. She then looked at Dash, and gave her a dirty smile.

"Look, guys." She spoke, "You better take care of breakfast, so that when I finish, we can calm our stomachs."

"AJ, sis." Sonic spoke, "Are you sure about your decision? I mean, Silver and I can help you with this."

Applejack dropped the cloth back to the bathtub, and crossed her arms in the chest area as she looked at Sonic with a dirty smile on her face, "Oh, come on, you the Knight of the Day." She said sarcastically, "Ya both really don't want to take advantage of the opportunities that I give?", She then looked at Silver, "You both have your girlfriends to take care about, and also, the food, the order in the basement, and other stuffs that you four can do." She then grabbed the cloth and continued to wash it off. Silver, Sonic, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were still shocked by her words, and these 'opportunities' she gave to them four, but they still decided to use it. Silver picked Rarity up in his arms, and stood up, as he looked at the orange pony.

"If you need a help AJ, we're there." Silver said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"You will help me more if you won't prevent me from my task, Silver." Applejack said, still washing the cloth, what prompted Silver to sigh, as he knew that she's not going to give up. He then walked out of the bathroom, and headed to their beds. Sonic and Dash followed them after a short moment. When they were out of the bathroom, Sonic grabbed Dash by the shoulder, what prompted her to look at him, and pointed a finger to AJ. But Rainbow simply shrugged, as if saying that she don't know what's her deal.

Meanwhile, AJ suddenly formed a sad look on her face, and dropped the cloth into water again. She then bent her legs so her knees pressed tightly to her chest, and rested her head on the top of her knees. She asked then to walk out for many reasons, but the main reason is that she was jealous to her friends, because they actually found themselves boyfriends, while she was still lonely. She had her chances earlier, but she missed these chances, by being more concerned about her farm. She then sighed and made her eyes closed tightly. She wanted to get herself carried in someone's arms, and to be loved, and to be kissed. So far, she's still in the search, but she didn't find herself someone who will love her in the way she wants.

Meanwhile, Silver was now sitting on his bed, with Rarity still in his arms, while Sonic and Dash were sitting on their own bed and looking down on the floor. They were now thinking about what's happening up there and what is the status of Equestria. Sonic and Silver knew that this is not the end, and the attack might have a bad effect on the country.

"What do you think is happening out there?" Silver asked as he looked up, "I doubt that they have managed to overcome this crisis."

Sonic looked at him, "I am more concerned about the technology, used by Eggman three months before Shadow shot him." He said, what prompted the others to look at him, "Remember what it was?", Silver then frowned and nodded at him. Rarity, though, was confused by this, and looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"What technology you're talking about, darling?" She asked. Silver then sighed and looked at her, "Trust me Rarity, you don't want to know." He said with a concern in his voice, and tightened his grip around her, "I myself do not like to think about it. It's very, very scary to remember.", Rainbow Dash appeared a questioning look on her face, and looked at the white Mobian, as she wanted to know what they two talking about.

"I want to know." She said, and looked at Sonic who was already lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling, "Sonic, what is he talking about? What technology?"

"The technology of using the dead bodies as a base for robotizing." Sonic answered, "That is, when someone's dying, the Metal Sonic sends some sort of… I don't know… the robotizing beam at the corpse, and it provoking some kind of… physical reaction… *sigh*..." He then looked at Dash with a look that says 'My brain is too stupid to explain it!', "I wish Tails was here. He could explain it much better than me, but in short… it some sort of robo zombie… They just… uh… Dismantle the dead body in parts, and then restore, like a dead man, covered with metal armor from head to foot, and who walks and kills all life that he sees."

Rainbow Dash smirked as she crossed her arms in the chest area, "That sounds a bit ridiculous, darling." She said playfully, as she threw her left leg on Sonic's chest and started to caress his strong chest with her beautiful leg, as if seducing him, and her actions obviously caused a smirk on Sonic's face, "Zombie robots? Seriously? Either that Eggman was a complete lunatic, or something you are not telling me, blue boy.", Sonic chuckled slightly over his girlfriend's words, and took her by the leg. He then moved her leg to his lips and started to kiss and caress it.

"You guessed about he was a psycho, Rainbow." He said in his trademark manner of speaking, "And what about this technology ..." he suddenly became sad, "That's something I wouldn't joke about."

"He's right, Rainbow." Silver put on his thoughts into their conversation, what caused the wide eyes on Dash's face, as she then looked at him, to see him looking at her sadly, and as if holding Rarity more closer, "We saw this technology in action. Believe me, to see how the dead are resurrected, this is a very unpleasant sight."

"Yeah." Sonic picked up his thought, as he released Rainbow's leg, then turned away from her, and looked sadly at the wall in front of him, "That's totally creepy, and sad to see how your friends who were just been killed, raised up from the dead only to kill you… *sigh*... Especially the one you loved.", Rainbow became sad as she realized who Sonic was talking about, and moved closer to him. She then picked him up slightly, and positioned his upper part on her knees, and started to caress his head by trying to sooth him down. Sonic, though, only closed his eyes simply, and wrapped his arms around her legs as he started to kiss them softly. Rainbow sighed on the sight of this, and looked back at Rarity. Seeing that her friend looked sadly at her BF, and how tightly Silver was holding Rarity, she realized that this is not a joke, and sighed deeply. She then looked back at Sonic and started to caress his head, thus trying to let him know that she'll be fine and well.

Meanwhile, Silver, who was still holding Rarity in his arms, opened his eyes, and looked at his girlfriend with a sad look on his face, "If these robots have this option, then I wouldn't want to get out of this bunker." He said sadly, as he and Rarity both looked up, wondering of what is happening up there.

 **Meanwhile, in the forest, with Miles and Fluttershy.**

In the house, our newly formed team of two, consists of genius engineer boy, and environmentalist girl, were made the last preparing for their long time trip to the Canterlot, or at least to the closest town, or village they could only find. Tails was checking his bags to be sure of everything on its place, while Fluttershy was holding the list on her left hand.

"The weapons?" Fluttershy spoke.

"Check." Miles answered.

"The cloth?"

"Check."

"The food supplies?"

"Check."

"The Medicaments?"

"Check." Miles answered as he then zipped the last bag, and grabbed his stick to stand up. He then ugh'd, but managed to return back to his feel, as he then took his own gun and checked the ammunition. He then hid it back to his belt holster, and grabbed another gun, as he handed it to Fluttershy. The pony girl took the gun with a curious look on her face, as she started to examine it from side to side, is if she was holding it for the first time. Seeing this, Miles gave a questioning look on his face.

"Ever used the gun in your life?" He asked, as Fluttershy looked at him with a nervous smile on her face, "Yes, sure Miles." She said as she sounded like she was trying to impress him, "I mean… uh… I never used it… mmmm… very often, but I used it from time to time.", Miles, though, saw her lie, and gave her a dirty smile, as if hinting her that he can see through her. Fluttershy couldn't resist this look, and sighed in defeat.

"No." She said honestly, "I never used a gun in my entire life." She then looked at the gun, "And truth be told, it is the first time, when I am holding it in my hand." She then looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry.", Tails, though, gave her a friendly smile, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and patted her friendly, what caused her to make a couple of charming squeaks and smiling shyly.

"Do not apologize." He said friendly, "I know a lot of people who never used the guns in their lives. Besides, I can show you how to use it.", Fluttershy gasped, "But… I… I…" She murmured, "I don't… w-want… to… *gulps*... to bring any harm, Miles."

"So am I." Miles answered, "You don't have to use it against the living beings, you just need to use it to protect yourself.", Fluttershy then looked at the gun as she pondered over his words, but only to smile softly and to look back at him, as she gave him a confident nod, "Thank you, Miles." She said thankfully. Miles gave her a wink, and stood up again.

"You're welcome." He said, as Fluttershy stood up, too, "You're ready?", Fluttershy nodded at him, as the two started to grab their bags.

 **Ten minutes later.**

You can see our duo is slowly moving up through the forest, and walking uphill to take a better look. Miles was obviously limping, and using his stick as a additional support. Despite the fact, that the injury on his leg was really bad, he was moving pretty fast, and that's why Fluttershy, who was walking behind him, had a surprised look on her face. Another thing that surprised her, was the fact that Miles used his tails to carry two of three bags he was carrying. She, in turn, was carrying only one bag, the one with weapons. However, while they were walking she didn't dare to give him at least one word of argument with his decision, thanks to her shy attitude.

They were climbing uphill for eight more minutes until they reached the top of the hill which was devoid of trees and had only green grass on it. Tails then stopped and used his tails to place the two bags on the ground, and then he removed the bag that was hanging on his right shoulder. He then sighed in relief, and looked down at his radar to see where they were. Seeing that they passed only one half of the mile, he shook his head in disapproval. Fluttershy stopped on his left, and fixed her gaze on the radar to see where they are. Seeing the sight, she realized that they didn't, she narrowed his eyes and sighed,

"This is gonna be a long trip." She said in a mild disappointment.

"Yeah." Miles agreed, "We need to pass 273,5 miles more. It might take at least three days if my leg and your wing wouldn't heal up in time." He then turned off the radar, and hid it back to his jacket. He then looked forward to see if there's any towns nearby and to figure out if they could get some shelter. He then looked at Fluttershy.

"Can you give me a binocular?" He asked. Fluttershy smiled and unzipped the bag. She then took out his black binocular, and handed it to him. Miles smirked at this, "Thanks." He said as he then looked at the horizon and raised the binocular to his eye level. Fluttershy smiled proudly, and took him by the arm.

"You're welcome, boss." She said jokingly, what prompted Tails to chuckle slightly. As he chuckled enough, he resumed his examination. He saw in zoom the trees, the hills, the mountains, the clouds, and skies, but not even one town, or at least a single standing house out there. He then gave up, and sighed in disappointment. He then handed the binocular to Fluttershy and looked at her sadly.

"The result is negative for now." He said, "I guess that we crashed somewhere far away from the nearest town.", Fluttershy sighed sadly, and hid the binocular back into the bag, and zipped it. The two then looked at each other and then they threw their gazes towards the house where they were living for a week.

"It sounds a bit strange, but I'm not gonna miss this house." Fluttershy said, and Miles nodded in agreement, "Same here." He answered, "Though, I was in the places much worse." They then looked at each other.

"Well…" Miles spoke, "Break a leg."

"No way back." Fluttershy picked up his thoughts, before the two looked forward and frowned. They felt the wind started to pick up its pace, and prompted their hair to flutter effectively. They then took their supplies, and walked forward to their long way trip to return back home.

* * *

 **AAAAND DONE!**

 **Whoa, can actually imagine, that Manic and Cadence were lovers before Cadence got married, because I couldn't. I wonder, how they're gonna cope with this. And looks like Shadow and Luna are managed to restore their relationships. I am so happy for them both... hehehe.**

 **And Sonic and Silver are really concerned about what these robots could do more. I guess when they'll be outside, they won't be happy with the sight before their eyes. Also, good luck to Miles and Fluttershy in their trip. I hope they could make it.**

 **Alright, this is the end of the chapter, and if you enjoyed it, please be free to RFF, and add me into your favorite list, if you liked my stories, and if you want to see more of these. That's all for today. Don't worry, be happy, and...**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	16. The New Danger

**WHOOOOOHOOOOO... The sixteenth chapter of LTBC is finally ready, and I am proudly represent it to you.**

 **LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

 **Chapter #16 - The new danger**

-/-/-/-

 **On one of the cliffs of the Canterlot Mountain.**

The wind was whooshing on the mountain cliff, where a certain Night Princess, dressed in a black expensive coat, black pants and black shoes, along with the purple sweater under her coat, was sitting on the big cobblestone, and gazing down. A certain Ultimate Lifeform, dressed in a black cloak, black jeans, black ankle boots and black t-shirt (Man in Black, LOL), was standing on her right, as his eyes were seemingly staring in the way his beloved woman was staring. They both could feel how the gust of wind run through her hair, and prompted their hair and cloth to flutter. Luna's eyes seemed to be calm, but seeing the result of the destruction, she couldn't help, but felt a strong heaviness on her heart. Her homeland is on the strongest crisis that ever happened in Equestria, and there's nothing she could do, neither with Mobius, neither herself.

"Even in my most terrible nightmares…" She decided to speak, thus drawing Shadow's attention to her, "I couldn't imagine this to become reality... But this is still become a reality…" She said as she then sighed sadly, and closed her eyes as she lowered her head down. Seeing her movement, Shadow walked closer, and sat beside to sooth her pain.

"That's okay, Luna." He whispered, "Everything will be fine…"

"No, it won't." Luna said softly and sadly, "Even when we will return back to normal…" She then opened her eyes and looked at him, still sad, "Nothing will be the same.", She then rested her head on his left shoulder, and closed her eyes again. Shadow sighed, as he wrapped his arm around her and held her closer. He then gave her a kiss on the forehead, a nuzzled his lips against her head, thus letting her know that she and the others will cope with it. He then looked down at the Canterlot City to see that the shield was still around the castle, and it was glowing as if Celestia spelled it only yesterday if not later. However, he knew that it might not hold for long. Soon, they will have to leave the shelter and meet with the destruction that has befallen their land.

"You're right." Shadow said, what prompted Luna to open her eyes, "When everything is over, very much will change, but know this..." He then looked at her, and gave her a smile, "Sometimes the changes are for the better, I know you too well, and I believe that you and your sister and your people will find a way. Mobius ceased to be the same when Robotnik attacked us, and our country has radically changed since then. But we found our way, and we know where we need to move. Things will get better, believe me.", Luna gave him a thankful smile, and closed her eyes again, as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"I hope you're right." She said softly.

"I was wrong in many things, but I guess if I will doubt in you and your sister, I will be a double wrong." Shadow said softly. Luna giggled over this 'double' thing, as she found it very ironical, because it was what she said once, and now he repeats it. Shadow then opened his eyes and formed a questioned look on his face, as he looked at her to see why she was giggling.

"What?" He asked by being puzzled. Luna opened her eyes and looked into his crimson eyes, as she then lifted her head up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing, Shadow." She said in a whisper, as she rested her head back on his shoulder, "Everything is perfect.", Shadow smiled over her words, and closed his eyes, as he enjoyed the moment with his beloved woman. Despite the destruction and crisis, he knew that there's still things he has to fight for in this world. He then suddenly sighed deeply, as he remembered one thing he need to tell her. He opened his eyes once again, and looked at her.

"Lulu." He called her out, "I need to tell you one thing I wanted to tell you instantly, but… well, it's very important.", Luna opened her eyes again, and looked up at him, to see him staring at her with a worrying look on his face. She realized that he has to say something important, so she then rose up into a sitting position and gave him a nod, thus letting him know that she's ready to listen. Shadow took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I have to leave very soon." He spoke, prompting the Night Princess to make her eyes wide, "To find Sonic and the others.", Luna caught herself in bewilderment.

"Why didn't you tell me about it in the very beginning?" She asked him. Shadow looked at her as his eyes seemed begged her forgiveness, "I believed that your health condition was in first place, and… we have just restored our relationships, and I thought that it would make you mad at me." He said simply, and softly, doing his best for not to cause her irritation, "You're a heavily wounded, and you have just recently started to recover that. I didn't want you to get any sudden attacks."

Luna sighed as she smiled at him softly, "Oh, Shadow." She spoke softly and somehow jokingly, "You thought I was going to get angry?"

Shadow's eyes went narrow, when he then nodded at her reluctantly. However, instead of getting mad, or performing a sigh of disappointment, Night Princess gave a loving smile, as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Do you really think that the woman you see before you can get mad like crazy?" She asked in a tender manner. Shadow realized that this is one of her games, and gave her his trademark smirk.

"I know you too well." He said in a teasing manner, "And I know what kind of a demon hides behind these cute little eyes.", Luna giggled in response, as she then closed her eyes and moaned in a full joy. Shadow smiled over her antics, and nuzzled his own head hers. He then closed his eyes, too, and gave her another kiss on the forehead. When he opened his eyes and looked towards the horizon, and seeing the clear blue sky, and the clouds, he couldn't help, but smiled wider. Just like one week ago, he felt an incredible relief. However, this time Luna's good health condition was added to his relief and he felt himself really happy again. He then closed his eyes again, and tightened his grip around his beloved woman. He decided to enjoy the moment with her.

 **Meanwhile, inside the Castle, in one of the guest's rooms.**

In one of the castle's rooms for guests, you can see how the real battle raged on the TV-screen. Shining Armor and his daughter were playing a fighting video game. The unicorn guy was holding the gamepad in his hands and twisted it from side to side, by trying to win the battle round, however, his healthline was almost about to end, but he struggled hard to win this fight. However, soon his daughter's character performed the last powerful punch on Shining's character, and the label "K.O." appeared on the screen. Flurry Heart shouted in a full joy, while Shining narrowed his eyes in annoyance, as he then dropped his gamepad on the floor and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"It wasn't fair, Flurry Heart." He said as he was very much unamused, "You could give me a little odds.", Flurry Heart then grinned devilishly at her father, and gave him a winning smile, "Well, excuse me, dad." She said jokingly, "I have won.", Shining Armor then hissed at this, and turned away from his daughter as he pouted. Flurry Heart then giggled over his father's behavior, as she knew that this is not his true behavior. She then fluttered her wings and took off to the room, where her Twilight and Pinkie were spending some conversation about their friends' disappearance. When she flew in, she landed in the doorway, and fixed her eyes on her aunts' figures to see them two talking with each other, and looking at some kind of a map. She then giggled and took off again. When she flew over to Twilight, she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Aunty…" She grinned, what prompted Twilight to shriek and widen her eyes, while Pinkie giggled over the little girl's behavior. The pink pony girl then grinned at Twilight and gave her a wink.

"Oh, oh, oh. You're totally getting old, Twilight, if your five year old niece caught so easily." She teased her friend, prompting Twilight to frown in response. The alicorn girl then looked at her little niece and gave her a dirty look.

"Flurry Heart, I know that you want to play, but I and aunt Pinkie are very busy." She said as she sounded importantly, "And we're not really ready to play the games with you.", Flurry then giggled joyfully, and hovered over the table with Equestrian map on the top of it.

"What are you watching?" The little girl asked as she sounded very curious. Twilight turned serious, and looked down at the map, as she leaned her elbows on the top of the table.

"We're trying to figure out where where the others might be." She said, and then she pointed on the map with her left hand index finger. Flurry Heart then gasped in excitement as she heard it and looked at Twilight with a happy smile on her face, "So you're saying that we're going on an adventure in a search for them." She said as she sounded very much enthusiastic. However, Twilight didn't share her enthusiasm, as she then gave her a frown.

"You're not coming, Flurry Heart." She said a little sternly, prompting Flurry's face switch from enthusiastic to dumbfounded, "I am coming, and aunt Pinkie is coming, but you're not. It's too dangerous for such a little girl like you."

"But aunt Twilight!" Flurry Heart moaned in a protest, "Uncle Spike helped you, when he was a little boy, and aunt Scootaloo told me, that they faced with the danger, too, and they were very much successful with it.", Twilight, though, was still standing on her point, "That's because uncle Spike and aunt Scootaloo faced with the Equestrian level of danger, which is nothing more but magic, mysterious animals, and other stuffs that we can control, while right now the entire Equestria is filled with robots which is working on the killing program." She then became sad, "I'm sorry, Flurry Heart, but this is something that Equestria faced the first time in its long existence, and that's something we don't know and couldn't control at all. I don't want something bad to happen with you."

Flurry Heart then turned a fake sad emotion on her face, as she tried to take the upper hand with her childish cuteness, "But aunt Twilight. Remember, when aunt Trixie and mister Jet saved me, and when uncle Espio caught us both, and I wasn't even scared."

"I remember it, Flurry Heart." Twilight said softly, "But that's was when you were with someone who kept your safety, and even though, mister Jet is an experienced fighter, he exposed his own life to big risk for you and aunt Trixie were safe and sound. And what I want to ask, what did you do, when you were at the stadium?", Flurry Heart opened her eyes to response, however, she then sighed deeply and narrowed her eyes in annoyance, as she knew that she couldn't lie about something, that her own mother saw, and what Trixie saw.

"I was hiding behind the food machine, and crying." She said with absolutely no enthusiasm, and even annoyed. Twilight then sighed again and smiled softly to her niece.

"Flurry Heart, please don't be offended." She said.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie put in her own couple of words, "When you grow up, we will take you into one of our adventures in first place.", Flurry Heart looked at her, still unamused, "I'm give you a Pinkie Promise." She said as she then performed a Pinkie Promise. Flurry Heart, however, was still unamused, as she then sighed simply, and flew out of the room. Twilight then sighed in relief, as she then looked at Pinkie with a sly smile on her face.

"You really think that when she'll grow up, the adventures will be an interesting thing for her?" Twilight asked with a hint, what prompted Pinkie to give her a grin, "Well, let's remember our situation, Twilight." She spoke, "You and I both still find adventures on our tails. Moreover, my point states that we should take her with us. She needs to taste the spirit of adventure already."

Twilight remained skeptical point of view over Pinkie's statement, and she then shook her head softly, as she looked at the map, "Only when we will deal with the Robo crisis, Pinkie." She said skeptically, "Flurry Heart is too young to deal with the robots."

"But isn't Sonic spoke about his friends and himself about facing the adventures and battles when they were kids and teenagers?" Pinkie continued as she was still standing by her point, "What's the difference?"

"The difference is, that they faced not only with adventures and battles, but also with a war, which is almost destroyed the entire Mobius, most of them lost their families and relatives, and those who took care of them, and so they had to fight for their lives." Twilight put on her argument, against which Pinkie couldn't argue anymore, "So these very same teens and kids had to grow up very fast to keep their own lives safe. At the same time, you and I both grew up in a calm and safe place, about which the most of Mobians only had to dream about.", She then widened her eyes and pointed it to the place on the map, "Here's the crossroad where we split up. Sonic, AJ, and RD rushed towards the western border of Canterlot.", She then looked up at Pinkie, "If something, I think we have to start from here."

Pinkie looked at where Twilight was pointing out, and smirked, "However, Bon-Bon mentioned that they saw them rushing down on the mountain, when she was with Silver and Rarity." Pinkie put in her own thoughts, as she pointed at the map, "When I spoke to her yesterday, she mentioned that they split up here, and Silver along with Rarity rushed over to help Sonic, Dashie, and AJ." She then slipped her index finger to the side of the valley between Ponyville and Canterlot, "In my opinion, this place is the best choice if you want to face with your opponents, especially if these opponents are barbaric killing machines.", She then looked up at Twilight, "What if they're still there?"

Twilight then smirked, "What if they faced with a more serious problem, similar to the one that Princess Luna faced with?" She asked, as she then looked at the map, "If this valley has some houses, or the abandoned farms, they could find some shelter there…" She then sighed deeply, "Although, all this is only in theory. On the practice, we still need to check on the entire Canterlot, before we go on to check the valley.", The two then widened their eyes, when they heard the sounds of the entrance door opened and looked towards the source of the noise, but only to see Manic and Cadence, who returned back with Manic's hands full of bags with food.

Flurry Heart then smiled happily, when she saw her mother finally got back. She then spread her wings and flew over to Cadence.

"Mom, mom, mom…" She spoke as she sounded as enthusiastic as she always sounds, what prompted Cadence to sigh and roll her eyes to the ceiling. When she glanced back into her daughter's eyes, she gave her a smirk, and lifted up her left eyebrow.

"What is it, Flurry Heart?" She asked.

"May I go on a search with aunt Twilight and aunt Pinkie Pie?" Flurry Heart asked with her voice full of hope, but Cadence confidently refused her request, "No!" She said as she frowned, "Never in the world, young lady!", Flurry Heart gasped, "But mom!" She moaned.

"No buts, Flurry Heart!" Cadence said again, as she widened her eyes, "What are you thinking? This is not a child's game, it is a rescue operation that is full of dangers. Or, you really believe, that the robot, fully made of metal, which has a bunch of weapons in its arsenal, and which is obeying a "Destroy" command will just stand next to you and patting you on the head?" Manic chuckled as she said this, as Cadence just destroyed Flurry Heart's complains with only putting her before the facts. As for Flurry Heart, the little girl narrowed her eyes in annoyance, and pouted. Thus she wanted to say to her mom, that she's offended, however, Cadence was not the person, who is easy to give up. The young alicorn-woman then deepened her frown, and crossed her arms in the chest area, as if sending her a mental signal, that she's standing by her point, and that's was enough for Flurry Heart have finally gave up. The little princess then humphed at her mother, and flew over to the couch. She landed next to her dad, and took a pose of an offended child, by closing her eyes, humphing, and turning away from her mom.

Cadence then sighed in disappointment, and looked at her right to see her friend, who was giving her one of these "Oh really?" looks, as if hinting. Cadence, however, knew that hint as she knew him too well. She was only about to sigh helplessly, and dropping her hands, thus letting him know that this is what Flurry Heart is. Manic shook his head slyly, and rolled his eyes to the floor. After he glanced towards the couch, he grinned devilishly, seeing Shining Armor sitting on front of the gamepad, and his head bowed down. He then walked over to him, and gave him a slight kick on the ass.

"Raise your head up and shine, Shiny." He spoke in a joking manner. That and Manic's mocking antics prompted Shining to make his eyes wide, before he turned his gaze to the Mobian hedgehog-guy and gave him a "WTF?" look on his face. Manic, however, was only about to grin smugly, and taking a seat next to Shining. As he put the bags on the floor, he took out the bottle of water, and gave it to Shining, as he mocked an apologetic look on his face.

"I wanted to take some budweiser, but your wife protested." He said in a joking manner, what caused some chuckles to come out of Shining's mouth, as he then took the bottle from Manic's left hand, "What took you so long?" Shining asked in his usual manner, "I thought that you both gone missing.", Manic gave him a wink, and looked down on the bags, and sighed out his weariness.

"We just had a little conversation." He said, prompting Shining to open his eyes wide, "Conversation of what?" he asked, and then he threw one look towards his wife, "Cadence?", Cadence giggled charmingly, and headed to her husband. As she appeared nearby, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Oh, nothing special, sweetheart." She said in her usual manner, "We were just talking about the past, and tried to figure out of what to do.", Shining lifted up his eyebrow in question, however, Cadence's charming pink eyes and her smile convinced him that she's telling the truth, and he then pulled his own lips onto hers. Cadence gladly accepted the kiss, and tightened her grip around his neck. Manic rolled his eyes to the ceiling, before he looked towards the other girls.

"Girls. Breakfast.", He called them out. The girls smiled in response, and left their seats to take some short break from planning. As they were next to the couch, they looked excitedly at the bags as they clasped their hands together.

"Ooooohhhh, I hope, you took what I asked, Prince Manic." Pinkie asked, as she sounded happy, what caused a slight chuckle from Manic. He then took the heaviest bag, and handed it to the pink pony-girl, "Sure, everything according to your list. Bon Appetite." he said calmly. Pinkie took the bag in her left hand.

"Thank you." She said, before she turned away, and walked back to the room with the map. Manic nodded to himself, as he then took another bag, and handed it to Twilight, "There you are, Twilight." he said, "As you asked.", Twilight smiled at him in response, "Thanks, Manic." She said, as she then turned away, and walked over to Pinkie Pie to give her some company for eating. Though, as soon as she reached the doorway, she stopped there and turned away. When she glanced back at the couch's side, she looked first at Manic, and then at Cadence, as she thought, that there's something between these two, and she knew that she needs to figure it out. Sighing, she turned away, and looked towards Pinkie Pie, who was eating her food with a happy smile on her face. Shaking her head and smirking, Twilight headed to her friend, hungry like hell.

Meanwhile, Manic, Cadence, and Shining Armor have finally finished with food distribution, as the Mobian Prince gave their own food to his friends. Flurry Heart, obviously was looking at Manic with an excited look on her face, as if expecting something tasty.

"Alright. Vegetable salad and celery for Cadence." He said as he handed the food to the Equestrian Princess, who grabbed the bag excitedly and mmm'd in a full pleasure, "Fried potatoes for Shiny." Manic then handed the bag to Shining, "And…" He then smirked and looked at Flurry Heart, "Cauliflower, and vegetable soup for Flurry Heart." Flurry Heart wiped off her smile, after she heard Manic's words, and replaced by a shocked look on her face.

"What?" She asked shocked, however, Manic mocked a questioning look, as he then shrugged, "Sorry, Flurry Heart." He said, "That's was your mom's suggestion. She said, that you need to gain strength, and added that this food will help you with this.", Flurry Heart blinked, and took a look at her mother. When she glanced at her, she saw Cadence was grinning at her viciously, and nudging her eyebrows up and down.

"Don't worry, my little." She said jokingly, "You need to eat vegetables to grow big and strong.", Flurry Heart gave a look of disappointment to her mom, and then she grabbed her bag, and headed towards the room, where Twilight and Pinkie were to take a breakfast on her own, or to at least get rid of the food she doesn't like. Cadence, however, knew her daughter too well, and knew that she's not gonna leave it just like that.

"But remember, Flurry Heart, sweetie." Cadence called out again as her smirk grew wider, "If you don't eat your food, you won't take your favorite candies."

"Mom!" She heard Flury Heart's annoyed echoed from the next room. Hearing this, Shining and Manic laughed out loud over Cadence's abilities of dealing with the little 'devil'. Cadence, though, shook her head over the behavior of the two, and walked out of the room to join the girls in their food, thus leaving the boys alone. As the two chuckled enough, they looked into each other, and exchanged smirks on their faces.

"That's my girl." Shining Armor spoke proudly, as he nudged his eyebrows up and down, "Being a husband and father is one of the best feelings ever.", Manic shook his head, while giving a smirk to his old friend, "Glad for you, man. You're really lucky." He said, as he then pulled out his own bag with a food. Shining then sighed in relief, and patted Manic on the shoulder, as he rested himself on the couch.

"You should try it, man." He said in a friendly tone, however, for obvious reasons, Manic stopped smiling, and wiped off his smile, "It is an incredible feeling. To wake up every morning in the company of the one you loves, and the one who loves you, and who will stand by you at any single moment, and…"

"Shining, stop it!" Manic interrupted him as he sounded softly, though, somehow sadly, "Can you please…" He then looked at him, "... never bring up this topic again? Please!", He then rested himself on the couch, next to Shining, and started eating his burger. The unicorn-guy was shocked as he didn't get why Manic got angry, and why he interrupted him. According to the tone, in which he spoke, he wasn't actually pleased of hearing about Shining's family life. He wanted to talk about it a long time ago. Before the events happened on the stadium, and robots attack, they saw each other only once, at the day of Flurry Heart's birth. And before that, at the day when he and Cadence engaged, but Manic got the message from his councils and left Equestria at the same day. Shining decided to figure out the case and sat closer to his friend, as he threw his hand over his shoulders.

"Man, what's wrong?" He asked in a quiet tone, as he didn't want the girls to hear them two. Manic sighed heavily, and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, man." he said, as he then shook his head and looked at the TV-screen, which was off at the moment, "I couldn't help it. You know how much I don't like talking about girls.", Shining smiled at him friendly, as he realized what was the case, "That's okay, man." He said, a friendly tone in his voice, "But seriously. You are the heir to the throne of Mobius, and you will need heirs, whether you want it or not. Your family will have to continue to exist."

Manic, though, huffed sarcastically as he then turned away from him, while frowning deeply, "Do not pretend that you know the laws of Mobius. I have a brother and sister who will be able to continue our family." He said, as he sounded neutral, and seemingly calm, "I will gladly give the throne to Sonia's older child, or Sonic's, depending on who will be the first."

Shining's eyes went wide, "Man, what's the matter?" He asked, "Are you so freedom-loving, and against marriage, that you are ready to sacrifice your own future?"

"I sacrificed my own future, when I entered the battle against Eggman and his army, Shining." Manic said as he looked at him, and lifted up his left eyebrow, still being very much sarcastic, and unamused, "I don't want to have a wife, just to have a wife, or just because the protocol requires it. We all want to be loved, me included.", Shining smiled again, "Oh, man." He spoke in a friendly manner, "I remember what you said about that girl who broke into your hotel during the tour of your band. You said that you were looking for her, maybe it's time for you to look for her again?"

After hearing this, Manic sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and shook his head from side to side, "Oh, Shining." He said with a heaviness in his heart, "You're a naive little child, if you're thinking that she's still free, and that she's still waiting for me.", Shining's eyes went wide again, while Manic continued, "I actually found her, but… I found her way too late.", Manic then narrowed his eyes and looked back at his friend again. The look on the face of Mobian Prince was way too obvious for Shining could recognize the meaning of this. He then gave a look of sad understanding to Manic.

"So she…"

"She's now married another man, yeah." Manic answered an unasked question, and shook his head again. He then looked at the window, and took a sip of the beer, as he thought that it will relax him. Shining didn't know what to say to help his friend at first, though, he then quickly come up with an obvious decision, and tried to cheer him up.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to move on?" He asked, what prompted Manic to make his eyes wide and to look back into Shining's eyes, "Life doesn't end on her alone. Try to let it go.", Manic blinked after hearing the obvious solution of the problem, and because he's hearing it for the second time, he can't withstand it. He then frowned at the unicorn guy, much for Shining's uncomfortable feeling, and moved closer.

"To let it go?!" He asked through his growl, "To let it go?! HOW CAN YOU…" He instantly silenced after he raised up his voice tone, and then he looked up to see if the girls heard them. Glancing at the neighboring room, Manic saw that the girls were too busy with coming up with a plan, and, seemingly they didn't hear their voices. Manic then sighed in relief and looked back at Shining. He frowned and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"How can you be so easy about something you don't know?" He asked as he sounded quietly, but pretty angry, "Imagine if you had to look for Cadence, but be late, and then you have to regret the life that you didn't make it in time, and now have to avoid her to reconcile yourself to it, because you're a loser. Is that okay? Is that something you could easily let go?", Shining became sad again, though, Manic didn't stop, "Of course not! And don't tell me this "There's a lot of girls in this world, maybe one of them will have a crush on you!" bulshit! It is a total lie!" Manic then took a deep breath in/out to calm his nerves down a little, "I know that you're trying to help me, man. I really, really appreciate it. But it's not helping me." He then rested his head on the back of the couch, and sprawled over it like a potato, "Especially from you."

Shining snapped upon hearing this, "What?" He asked quietly, but shocked, "Why?"

"Because you never had a girlfriend, before you met Cadence." Manic answered calmly, as he looked back at his friend with a meaningful look on his face. Shining frowned offendedly, "I did have girlfriends, before Cadence, Manic." He answered with a justifying tone in his voice, "Cadence was a babysitter for Twilight, and I spent most of my time at the academy."

"No you didn't." Manic said as he was very unperturbed. Shining then pouted, "Oh, you better look at yourself. Maybe I didn't have many girls when I was younger, but at least now I'm a happy husband and father." He said, still justifyingly, "But you changed the girls every week, and now you suffer, because the girl you loved now is happy with another man. Maybe you deserve it!", Manic, though, listened to him by being absolutely silent, as he thought, that he need to hear it. He then sighed deeply, and looked at the window to see the clear blue sky again.

"Thank you very much for your honest words, Shiny." Manic said, a neutral tone in his voice, as he then took another sip of the beer. Shining was still frowning at him at first, as he wasn't actually pleased with the words told by Manic, however, after another minute of silence, he sighed deeply, after realizing the meaning of the words he have just told. It was like an insulation. He knew that Mobians never taking the insults seriously, and it won't tens up the relationships between two countries, however, Shining felt guilty for insulting his friend. He knows him for many years, and these two have a long history behind them two. When he finally softened, he formed an apologetic look on his face, and dropped his head.

"Man, I'm sorry." Shining said, "I don't know what came over me."

"No, stop." Manic interrupted him, as he looked at him calmly, "Do not apologize. Maybe you're right. Maybe that's my karma." he then leaned forward, and dropped his head down, "Maybe, I'm really a bastard, and I deserve to die alone, without knowing what it's like to be loved.", Shining sighed, and looked at him. He then moved closer, and threw his arm around his shoulders, as he attempted another chance to cheer up his friend.

"Manic, that's not true." He said in a friendly manner, "There are so many women in this world …"

"Shining, shut up!" Manic interrupted him again, as he frowned, on that Shining cooled down with these obvious decisions, "Sorry, I forgot." He said, apologetically, "You're right about one. I don't know what it's like to stand in your shoes, and to fight back your feelings, so I am coming up with these obvious decisions, because I don't know anything more."

"Man, do you really think that I didn't try to let it go?" Manic asked as he looked at his friend, "I tried everything I could. I went into the fight ring to let off my steam. I worked with my brother and his team to eliminate the supporters of Eggman. Those girls that I changed... I sincerely tried to love them, but I did not LOVE them, and... well... they didn't love me, too, because for them, I was one of these celebrities, with the help of which, they could become popular. I consulted with a psychologist, but he was completely powerless. I tried to let it go, but guess what… It doesn't letting ME go..." he then took the bottle of beer and took another big sip, before continuing, "I accept your help, but as a man who has experienced this, I will say that such wounds are never healed. Whatever I do, no matter how I try, it doesn't letting me go."

When Manic have finally finished, Shining suddenly smirked, and nudged him on the shoulder, "I guess, this girl got a good hit on you." he said jokingly. Manic accepted him friend's joke, and even managed to chuckle. He then gave a smug grin to Shining, and winked.

"Oh, she did." He replied, "At first I thought, she was one of these typical fangirls, who wanted to get laid with celebrity, but I was deeply mistaken…" He then looked at the ceiling, "She's amazing.", Shining Armor was silent all the time while Manic was lecturing him. He then gave a friendly smile and threw his arm around his shoulders. He shook him slightly to draw back his attention, and Manic then opened his eyes.

"Want me to help you?" He asked him sincerely willing to help him, and that's when Manic made his eyes wide, "We could find their love nest, to figure out who this asshole is, and get rid of him."

Manic blinked a few times, as he was obviously stumbled by the words of his friend. He has just literally offered a help of beating the shirt out of himself. It was very noble of Shining, however, it was also very stupid. Not because he's talking about himself. Even if it was a different person, Manic believed that it is completely unfair. However, these words were also funny enough for Manic's mood slightly raised. He then chuckled over Shining's offer. The Equestrian Prince, though, didn't understand of why his Mobian colleague started to laugh.

"What?" Shining Asked as he raised up his left eyebrow. Manic then ceased to laugh and looked at his friend, he then patted him on the shoulder, and gave him a smirk.

"Shining, man…" he spoke in a joking tone, "I know that you're trying to help, however… *sigh*... No need to do that. Let life goes on. She's happy with a life she has right now, and I am not a big fan of ruining the people's lives."

Shining smirked at him in response, "And you want to say that you are ready to suffer while she lives and enjoys life?" He asked, "Man, this is not fair."

"Is life ever been fair?" Manic spoke, "Besides, I myself am to blame for my suffering. I had to find her before she was engaged ... * frowns * ... I hope that the cleaner who threw out the envelope with her phone number and her address suffers now more than I do.", Shining chuckled in response, as he found it funny. He then sighed in relief, and collapsed lazily on the couch's back,before he continued.

"Man, seriously?" He asked, though, Manic was a little angry, and formed a glare.

"I am dead fucking serious, Shining." He muttered through the gritted teeth, and stood up as he headed towards the opened window. Shining, though, heard the anger in his voice perfectly, however, he knew Manic's character too well, and he knew that he can't be angry for too long. He, however, was questioned of what the Mobian Prince is going to do next.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. Manic stopped next to the window, and looked back at Shining, as he gave him a tired look.

"On the roof." He said, "I wanna get some air. Wanna hang out?"

Shining waved his hands towards Manic, "Nah… I'll pass." He said, "As a jumper, I'm not as good as you.", Manic then shrugged in response, "Okay. Suit yourself." He said as he then turned away, and jumped on the top of the windowsill. However, before he jumped, he remembered one more thing, he wanted to ask Shining, and narrowed his eyes. He then turned back to his friend to see him resting on the couch's back with his eyes closed and smiling himself joyfully. Manic, though, decided to interrupt his joy, and called him out.

"Hey, Shiny."

Shining looked at Manic, and smirked at him, "Yeah, Manuel?" He asked him slyly.

"Can you please ask Cadence never casting her love spell on me anymore?" He said as he sounded very much tired, "First, this is not fair, and the second, this is not working with Mobian longer than one hour." Shining was surprised of hearing this, and raised himself up into a sitting position, as he then looked at Manic with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a surprised tone in his voice. Manic simply narrowed his eyes more deeply, and sighed, "She knows what I'm talking about." He said, an annoyed tone in his voice, as he then turned away, and jumped off the roof.

Meanwhile, Shining Armor caught himself puzzled by Manic's words, as he didn't actually paying attention to it. However, he might guess, that Manic was referring to Pinkie Pie. So, actually, it was Cadence's love spell again? He then sighed and stood up from the couch, as he headed towards the room, where the girls were eating their food. Once appearing inside the room, he glanced towards the table with the map. He saw his little sister and her friend were enjoying their food, as well as his wife and daughter. Shining couldn't help, but sighed helplessly as he realized what he's going to say.

"Bon appetit, girls." he said loudly. The girls looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Shining." They said in unison, as they then returned back to their food. Shining sighed again, and then he walked over to his wife, and placed a hand on her left shoulder. Cadence smiled as she then looked up at her husband.

"Cadence, can we talk?" He asked. Cadence nodded at him, as she placed a fork on the table, and turned to her husband, "Of course." She said, "What is it?"

"Not here." Shining said as he nodded towards the neighboring room. Cadence ceased to smile as she then felt some worry for her own state. She thought, that Manic told him. She then nodded, somehow nervously, as she stood up, and walked out of the room. Twilight, who found it a little creepy, grew nervous, too, and looked at her older brother.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Shining, though, looked at her and smiled, "Sure." He said, and gave her a wink, "I just need to ask Cadence about one thing.", he then walked out of the room to talk to his wife. Twilight, though, looked suspiciously at her brother, as she thought, that this is not gonna be cool, however, she then shook her head and returned back to her meal.

Meanwhile, Shining and Cadence appeared in the room, next to the TV. However, Cadence widened her eyes as she didn't see Manic here, and looked around the living room. She didn't see any signs of him. Her guess got another confirmation, because if Manic isn't here, then he maybe somewhere far away, if not worse. She then turned even more nervous, and made a deep gulp. After than, she tried to form her trademark innocent smile, and looked into her husband's eyes, to see him looking at her completely neutral.

"Um… Shining?" She spoke, "What did you want to talk about?"

"So is it true?" Shining spoke, "It was your trick of matching Manic and Pinkie Pie back on the stadium?", Hearing this, Cadence felt how the chair around her heart was finally broken, and felt an incredible relief, as she then performed a deep sigh.

"Oh, Shining." She said as she giggled, "Of course, it was me." She then walked closer and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, "They look so cute together. Don't you think?", Shining sighed, as he then gave her a look of sadness, "Cadence, sweetie." He spoke, "I know that you're the love expert and stuffs, but I guess, that it didn't work…" Cadence's eyes went wide, when he said this, "What?" She asked, shocked, what made Shining even more nervous. He then grinned respectively, and chuckled.

"Well, I guess, it worked in the very beginning." He said, and that's when Cadence formed a frown on her face, "However, after that, your spell weathered off, and he returned back to normal… and… *chuckled*... He asked me to tell you never use this spell on him again, because it works no longer than one hour…", Cadence turned away from her husband as she then ugh'd and grabbed her head with both of her hands, as she walked away for a few steps.

"Oh, sweet Celestia…" She muttered annoyingly, "Not that again." She then threw her arms to the skies, and looked there, "Why?", Shining, though, was surprised by the behavior of his wife, and looked at her questioningly, "Um… Are you okay?" He asked, a surprised tone in his voice. Cadence, though, turned to him with an annoyed look on his face. She then crossed her arms in the chest area.

"Where is he now, Shining?" She asked, as she sounded very demandingly, however, Shining wasn't going to respond her at first, as he then stretched out his arms and walked closer to her.

"Cadence, sweetie, you need to calm down first." He spoke, a calm tone in his voice, "You're stressed, and tired by the fact that we're locked, and…" Cadence then narrowed her eyes, as Shining continued, "... you may take it in a wrong way."

"Shining Armor!" Cadence interrupted in a demanding manner again, "Where is he?"

"On the roof." Shining said as he finally gave up. Cadence walked over to the window, and jumped on the windowsill, as she then spread her wings, "I'll be right back." She said as she took off. Once she disappeared, Shining walked over to the window, and looked up.

"Manic, sorry man…" He said as if he was pleading Manic's forgiveness, "I tried to resist, but she insisted." he then sighed and turned away. As he walked over to the couch to play some videogames and to take off the stress.

 **Meanwhile, on the roof.**

The green mobian prince was sitting on the roof of the nearby tower, and looking towards the horizon, as he was holding the binocular in his left hand, and the bag of his food was lying next to him. He looked very tired, but somehow calm. At this very moment, he wanted to jump down, and run away as fast as he only could, to find his brother, and to get out of Equestria once and forever. He hated to be in this country. The only reason of him being here was the competition, and Sonic's last race, other than that, he just have no reason to be here. He then sighed, and took the bottle of beer, but before he took a sip, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Manic?"

Manic ugh'd upon hearing Cadence's voice again. He didn't feel himself nervous, as he knew how to speak with women, however, if you say, that he was annoyed, you very much right. He then formed a frowning look on his face, and turned over his left shoulder, to see her flying to the roof where he was sitting. He saw that she was very much angry, and knew that this is gonna be a serious talk. And he knew why. He knew that she's gonna scol him for Pinkie Pie. Manic then turned away, and looked towards the horizon, as he decided to make a look that she's not here.

Cadence landed on the roof, next to Manic, and walked over to him, still being annoyed and angry.

"Manuel T. Hedgehog!" She spoke, a demanding tone in her voice, "Why didn't you tell me that my spell weathered off?"

"Because you didn't ask me." Manic answered as a matter-of-factly, as his eyes were still looking at the horizon. Cadence, though, huffed annoyingly, and walked over to him. She stopped just a few inches away, and crossed her arms in the chest area, as she was staring at him down.

"You could tell me about it on the stairs." She spoke as she sounded like a teacher, "But instead you chose to cry on my shoulder about the past that we have lost.", Manic widened his eyes, as she said this, and looked at her up.

"Oh, me? Crying?" He asked, as he then glared and stood up, "My memory reminds me that it was you who was hit by hysterics so strong that you couldn't even stand on your own feet." He then rested his hands on his belt, "Do not change the names, Mi Amore Cadenza. I didn't tell it to you, because right now we have more important issues to resolve."

Cadence softened significantly, as she realized that she will never win, if she's gonna talk to him like she talks with her husband, and took a deep breath to cool her nerves down. When she opened her eyes, she saw how he's looking at her demandingly with his lips arched in an arc, and his left eyebrow lifted up. This is the look, she could never see among the Equestrians, and only the Mobian can give that look and that kind of demanding. She then sighed in defeat and narrowed her eyes.

"Manic, this wasn't just fair." She said as she spoke in her trademark soft manner of speaking, "You could tell me about it in the very beginning.", Manic, suddenly, gave her a smirk.

"I know you too well, girl." He spoke calmly, "I know that you're hate being defeated.", He then turned away, and sat on the roof's top as he stared back at the horizon, "And if you're really think, it is fair to manipulate the people's feelings, then all I left is only to shrug in disappointment.", he said as he took a bite of his burger. Cadence rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and sighed again, as she have nothing left to say. When she looked back at him, she formed a sad look on her face, and walked closer to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, before starting to speak.

"Manic, I just want you to be happy." She said, on that Manic sighed again, "Pinkie Pie is a very enthusiastic and very positive girl. You could give her a chance.", Manic looked at her with a dirty look on his face, "And don't you ever think that she's waaay too enthusiastic and waaay too positive? Imagine her as a Queen of Mobius. She could ruin the entire country for just a blink of an eye." He then turned away and looked forward again. Cadence couldn't help, but giggled over his words, as she knew that he was right at some point.

"And if you want to be more surprised, then let me tell you this. Pinkie Pie knew that you casted a spell on her, too. So we made an agreement, that we will play some theater until I depart back to Mobius. But then, the attack happened..." Manic spoke again, before he then sighed and took one last bite of his burger.

"I figured it out." Cadence spoke sadly, as she then sat next to him, and placed her hands on her knees, still being sad and somehow tired, "I just… ugh… I don't know what to say." Manic, though, didn't look at her, and all he did was taking his binoclar out of his jacket, and raising it to his eyes. When he looked through the binocular, to take a better look on the horizon.

"Just try." He said to Cadence. The young alicorn woman took a deep breath, before starting her explanation. She then looked at him sadly, and spoke.

"Manic, have you ever think of how lucky you are that you're still remaining free?" She asked, prompting Manic to lift his binocular down and to look at her, "When I got married, at the first three months my life gone well, but later, this incident in Crystal Empire, Sunset Shimmer's incident, Discord's bullshiting antics, a fucking Equestrian Games and meeting with the sport's commission, the moment when Shining told the girls about my pregnancy, when I asked him to be soft and careful… ugh… Manic, If you only knew how much I hate the life what I'm living now." She then looked towards the horizon, "When I was a little girl I never ever dreamed of life I have now. The day, when I appeared in your hotel room was like… my biggest achievement in my early life, because all I did was babysitting with Twilight, carrying my study process, and preparing to become a princess…" She then looked at him, still sad, "You was born as a royalty, and it's hard for you to understand…"

"Cadence." Manic spoke calmly, as he narrowed his eyes, "I was born as a royalty just three years before the war, so I never knew what it's like to live on the fat of the land before I reunited with my family when I was fifteen." he then looked forward towards the clouds and sky, "And even after that, we never managed to win our homeland for two more years, when… Shadow have finally did what we all wanted to do…" Cadence sighed deeply, upon hearing this and looked towards the horizon, where Manic was looking, while the Mobian Prince continued, "Only after that, we could live a full life without war, without battles and without blood on our hands. Girl, please do not regret that you lived a quiet and peaceful life. This is the biggest gift you have."

Cadence listened carefully to everything he said, as she believed that she need to listen to him. She never asked him of what it's like to be there and how it feels to see the death and destruction everywhere. She now sees it with her own eyes, but she believes that this is just a small part of what Manic had to pass through, when he was young. When she looked back at him, she moved closer, as she was ready to ask another question.

"You never told me, what it's like." She said softly, "To be in the center of it."

Manic sighed as he turned his head away from her and narrowed his eyes deeply, "Terrible." He said, "Every day we had to fight for our lives to survive, and those who were our friends, sometimes joined to our enemies, as they didn't withstanding all the tension and horror that we had to go through to our victory. You're waking up every day upon the sound of alarm. You hear the whistles of lasers and bullets, grabs your gun, and run out to enter the sudden battle. You see the burning cities, devastated lands, and millions of dead bodies lying on this wasteland.", Cadence became horrified upon hearing this for the first time, since, Sonic and Silver never told her what it's like, Manic, however, continued, "Even after we won, when Shadow killed this asshole, we were still long lived in everyday's stress, and some of us didn't end well, after surviving the war. Some of them got missed to this feeling, and this adrenaline, while the others got insane… *sigh*... The smallest part got incredibly lucky for passing through this and saving our minds sane." He then looked at her, still emotionless, but what he saw was her regretful look. Manic, though, sighed as he then shook his head and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't give me that look, Cadence." He said, "I don't want you to feel guilty."

"It's too hard, Manic." Cadence said with a regret, "I guess, I should've scold you for telling me this, but I am myself to blame for asking this question.", Manic, though, chuckled suddenly, "Oh, knock it off, princess." he said, as he tried to sound cheered, "You can always blame me for answering your question." He then looked forward.

"I don't want to." Cadence said, still being regretful, "Manic, you need someone who will sooth your heart and soul, and who can always give you a support…"

"Cadence, listen."

"No, you listen." Cadence interrupted Manic, as she grabbed him softly by the cheeks to take a better look into his eyes, "If you think that you're the only one, who have to fight the feelings back, then you're deeply mistaken. I have to do the same thing Manic, since the day, when you escaped from Shining's house. I was waiting for you for seven years, and all these years, I actually thought, that you dropped. But I was mistaken… I have seen it in your eyes. That's what I'm guilty for, and I feel so responsible for this. I want at least you to be happy. I love my husband and my daughter, but sometimes, I have a feeling that I was born not for this." She then released his cheeks and dropped her head sadly, "I don't feel really happy. Shining Armor agrees with almost everything I saying, and almost never appears in home. Flurry Heart is almost never listens to me, and causes so many troubles. Every time, when the girls are arriving into a Crystal Empire, he almost never appears, even to see his own sister… *sigh*... I love them, really, but just…" She then looked at him, "I don't feel myself that happy anymore, because now it turned like… everyday life. I wanted to at least you to become happy of us two."

Manic then chuckled slightly, and shook his head, as if disapproving her actions, "Oh, dear little gods." He said in his trademark manner of speaking, "Don't tell me what I want to hear, girl. You have a wonderful husband…" He then mocked an annoyed look and looked at her, "Though, a little bit pussy, don't you think?" Cadence giggled, as she agreed with him at some point, "You have a daughter, you have a sister in law, you have friends… *sigh*... You have nothing to regret for." He then looked forward, "You have all these things that I am lacking."

Cadence shook her head, smiling, too, "Your Highness." She spoke, much to Manic's 'ugh' reaction, as he hated when people calling him like that, "I swear to gods of Chaos, gods of Harmony, Celestia and Luna, that what I told you just now, exactly true.", Manic, though, mocked a seriosity, and looked deep into her eyes, "Tell it to me, by looking into my eyes!" He said in a mock serious manner. That's was enough to Cadence couldn't hold her emotions back and started to giggle. When she giggled enough, she placed her left hand to her heart, and lifted up her other hand to the face level.

"I swear!" She said, looking into his eyes, "What I said is exactly true.", Manic sighed in defeat, and turned forward, as he then mocked a frown, and crossed his arms in the chest area, "Well, thank you very much… *snarls*... Your highness." Cadence giggled again over his antics, "Now I feel myself guilty, and I need to teach Shining Armor on how to be a MAN, and not a prince.", after he finished, the alicorn woman stopped her laughter, and sat closer. She then formed a sad smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But seriously." She said, "What can I do for you to be happy?", Manic, suddenly formed a wise smile, and looked at his ex-girlfriend, as he took her by the hand, "Live your life, raise your daughter, and be faithful to your husband." he said as he gave her a wink, "That will make me happier."

"And what about you?" Cadence asked. Manic patted her in the hand instead of an answer, and grabbed the binocular as he raised it to his eye level, and started gazing the mountains, ravines, clouds and skies, to find something interesting.

"I'll be fine." He answered. Cadence heard that he sounded monotonous, and really unconvincing, and obviously she didn't believe his words.

"You're lying." She said, however, instead of an answer, Manic performed a deep sigh of regretting, as he knew that she got him. However, soon, his eyes caught the sight that he would never expected to see. He saw two very familiar figures sitting on the cliff's end, and snuggling to each other by being in a complete silence. He perfectly saw Luna's long horn and her sparkling hair, and Shadow's trademark black and red hairdo. Manic then formed a "WTF?" look on his face and uttered a respectful phrase.

"What the fuck?"

Cadence's eyes went wide as he said it, as she then looked to where he was looking, "What is it?" She asked, "That's them again?", Manic shook his head, "No." He then handed the binocular to Cadence, and pointed her to the place where he saw Shadow with Princess Luna, "Look there.", Cadence, though, formed a questioning look on her face, and raised the binocular to her eyes. However, when she saw the same sight, she formed the same look that Manic had. And of course, she lost in emotions.

"What in the name of Celestia's pu..."

"Cadence, stop!" Manic interrupted her nervously as he perfectly knew what she was going to say. The young alicorn woman smiled at him innocently, and turned to him, while blushing.

"Sorry." She said innocently. Manic sighed and stood up, as he then stretched his hand out to Cadence to help her stand up. The pink alicorn woman accepted his help, and stood up as well. The two then looked towards the source of their troubles.

"We need to figure out what they're doing out there." Cadence said with a confident tone in her voice, on that Manic smirked, "You're reading my thoughts." He said, before the two looked at each other, "Can you teleport us over there?", Cadence smirked proudly in response, and winked.

"Get ready, Prince Manic." She said respectively, and charged her horn. Manic gave her a nod in response, as he then grabbed the bottle of beer, and performed one big sip of it to finish it at once. Soon, after he finished, he placed the bottle back on the roof, and looked back at the alicorn woman.

"Now I'm ready." He said, as he then mocked a hick, much to Cadence's eyes rolled to the skies. When she looked back at him, the two royalties exchanged nods with each other and a second later, they disappeared with a bright flash of light. The bottle, though, didn't remain standing for long. Soon, the gast of wind ran over it, and it lost its balanced and fell down.

"OW!" the guard's screams could be heard, as his head obviously met with the bottle.

 **Meanwhile, with Shadow and Luna.**

The Ultimate Lifeform continued to seat in a complete silence still holding the Night Princess close to him, and enjoying the smell of her hair. He was sniffing so loudly, that Luna couldn't help, but giggled over his antics, as she was still resting her head on his shoulder and cuddling to him.

"Shadow, stop it, please… *giggles*... you're making me feel awkward." She spoke in a joyful tone. Shadow, though, didn't stop his sniffings. On the opposite, he started sniffing her hair harder. Luna, though, felt joyful over his funny antics, she still felt herself awkward, as he giving her the image that people are standing around them and mocking them both for Shadow's fetish. She then stopped her giggles, and scratched his chest, before she raised herself into sitting position, and looked into his eyes. Seeing his trademark half-smile, she smiled passionately at him and ran her left hand index finger on his chest, reluctantly asking him to stop.

"Shadow, not now." She said, somehow teasingly, "The people might see us."

"Do you see anybody here, except the two of us?" Shadow asked as he grinned viciously, and nudged his eyebrows up and down. Luna fluttered her eyes lovingly and moved closer to him. She gave him a kiss on the lips and spoke.

"Nope. Just the two of us on this high and cold mountain, where we couldn't help, but have to wear the cloth to keep ourselves warm." She said, a seductive tone in her voice. Shadow got her hint, as he then prepared to pick her up in his arms, and his smirk obviously grew wider. However, soon the joytime of them two was interrupted by the bright flash of light right behind their backs. The two widened their eyes in a surprise, and looked towards the source of the noise, but only to see Prince Manic and Princess Cadence standing next to each other and shivering from the cold like two refrigerators.

"Oh, jeez…" Cadence muttered as she was rubbing her shoulders, "It cold as hell."

"Remember, when I told you that being on war is the coldest thing ever?" Manic asked as he turned to her, while rubbing his shoulders. Cadence looked still shivering from the cold, and gritting her teeth like crazy.

"Yes, Manic…" She spoke through her shivers, "I remember…*shivers*... you told it…*shivers*... seven minutes ago…"

Manic's pupils narrowed to the small size, "Forget it!" He said as he then started to look around, "This is the coldest place I have ever been!"

Shadow and Luna were watching at this with narrowed eyes, by having the annoyed looks on their faces. They both were slightly pissed by this, because these two are just ruined their moment. Shadow then turned to Luna and said, "Kids.", what prompted Luna to giggled loudly and hard. As she calmed down, the two looked back at the 'guests', and Shadow then stood up, and walked over to them two, by taking off his own cloak. As he appeared next to the two young royalties, he handed them his cloak.

"Here." He said, what prompted the two to look at him, "It will help you to warm up.", Manic and Cadence looked first at the cloak, then at Shadow, and then at each other. The two then glared at each other, and Cadence then grabbed the cloak with the help of her magic, but Manic managed to react fast and grabbed the other side of the cloak with his hands. They then started their silly tug of war, and saying the swearing into each other's address.

"Give it back!" Cadence barked, "I saw it first!"

"No way in hell!" Manic protested, "Shadow is MY agent, and he obviously gave this cloak to me! You're living in a Crystal Empire, and you got used to the cold!", Their antics towards each other's address was looking so stupid, that Shadow couldn't help, but facepalmed. Luna wasn't happy with this sight, too, as she then narrowed her eyes and shook her head, obviously disapproving their antics. Manic and Cadence were fighting for Shadow's cloak for two more minutes, before they feld cold again, and decided to make a sharp compromise. They hide behind the same cloak at the same time, and started slowly to warm up, feeling not only the warmth of the cloak, but also the warmth of each other's bodies. They then looked at each other, by having somehow annoyed and awkwards expressions on their faces at the same time.

"It means nothing, you heard me?" Cadence asked, still shivering. Manic frowned in response, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Cadenza." He said annoyingly, prompting Cadence to gasp in response, "Stop calling me Cadenza." She complained, but then Shadow stopped this idiocy.

"Hey, you two!" He called them loudly. The two royalties looked at Shadow, still shivering, however, when they looked at him, they saw him standing only in black shirt on his torso, with nothing covering his upper part, and shaking his head from side to side.

"Can you please stop your child's game and tell me what are you two doing out here?" He asked demandingly. Manic then frowned at him.

"We have the same question for you, Shadow." He said, "What you and Princess Luna doing up here?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air." Luna's loud voice spoke, prompting the two to look towards the Night Princess and to see her frowning at them two sternly, "Shadow is my official escort since the week ago, and he gave me an honor." She then crossed her arms and deepened her frown, "You better tell me, what you two are doing up here? Were you spying at us?"

"What?" Cadence asked awkwardly, "No! Manic and I were sitting on the roof, and looking out for Wonderbolts. Manic saw you two through the binocular." She then looked at Shadow, "We're just wanted to know if everything is okay.", Shadow then smirked at the pink alicorn woman, and headed back to Luna, "Everything is okay, Princess Cadence." He then sat next to Luna and took her by the arm. The dark blue alicorn woman smiled at her man in return and squeezed his hand in hers.

"Everything is perfect." She said in a somehow loving tone in her voice. Cadence and Manic, though, were shocked by their antics as they realized that these gazes of love and holding each other's hands is not because of reasons.

"Wait…" Manic spoke, "Are you two… together?"

"Yes, Prince Manic." Luna spoke in absolutely comfortable tone in her voice, "Is that a problem?"

Manic and Cadence then looked at each other and exchanged the awkward chuckle as they thought that this pose under one cloak is at least awkward. They then sighed as they tried to relax, however, soon the sight on the horizon caught Manic's attention, as he then narrowed his eyes, and pulled out his binocular. Cadence saw his movements and looked at him with a worrying look on his face.

"Manic what do you see?" She asked him. Shadow and Luna, too, were curious about this, and looked at them with questioning looks on their faces. Manic didn't answer at first as he then raised the binocular to his eye level, and aimed towards the mysterious figure, he saw on the horizon. He then gasped.

"It's Wonderbolts…" He said a little nervous, what caused a happy smile on Cadence's face, "But… not in a full scale." Cadence then wiped off her smile, "It's just… one of them…"

"Give me look." She said, as she levitated the binocular to her own eyes, and looked towards the lone Wonderbolt. She then noticed that it was Fleetfoot, and that she was flying very slow, and carrying something in her hands.

"What is she carrying in her arms?" She asked rhetorically, as she then gave the binocular back to Manic and looked at him.

"There's something wrong." She said with a worrying tone in her voice, as she then looked at Shadow and Luna, "Something is not clear. She looks tired, and beaten… and… We need to go back to the Castle."

Luna frowned, "Yes." She said, before Shadow picked her up in his arms, and motioned Cadence and Manic to gather around him. They did what he asked. Shadow then charged his energy through his mind, and says.

"CHAOS CONTROL!", and after that, the four disappeared with a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **I guess, that their problems are just begun, huh? What Fleetfoot is carrying in her hands? What spooked Cadence so much, that she thought, that something is wrong with her.**

 **You will see it in the next chapter.**

 **Until then... STAY IN POOOOOOWWWWEEEEEEEEEER!**


	17. The New Old Technology

**Hello, guys. Guess who's back. LTBC is back.**

 **I am happy to tell you that the seventeenth chapter is done. I'm sorry for the lack of LTBC updates for so long. I just had a lot of real life issues as well as my other stories, and LTBC was on a short hiatus. However, it doesn't means that this story is dead, oh no. I still have a lot of things that might surprise you, and shock you. So it's not a time to give up reading.**

 **So, the last time we stopped when Shadow, Manic, Luna, and Cadence saw Fleetfoot flying back to the castle, and carrying something in her arms. And they guessed that he situation wasn't good at all, because Fleetfoot was completely alone. Right now it's time to get to know why.**

 **BTW, thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows. It motivates me a lot in writing, so do not forget to do RFF, if you want to see the continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter #17 - The New Old Technology**

-/-/-/-

 **In Canterlot Castle.**

The news about the Wonderbolts returning quickly flew through the castle's walls, and penetrated already into every next room ever existed in the Castle's walls. The people were making their way, a quick pace towards the main hall to meet the one who was sent for exploration. After just a few minutes the entire hall was filled with Equestrians and Mobians locked in this safe trap. A wave of discussions and nervous talks swept through the hall, and consisted mainly of unsubstantiated rumors that only one of them had returned. This caused a slight panic among the castle's visitors, and especially among the Equestrians, who believed that Wonderbolts were one of the best battle teams in the entire country. Hell, they even managed to get the love among the other nations overseas, and that said a lot.

Twilight, in the company of her brother, her niece, and Pinkie Pie. appeared in the main hall, by walking out of the corridor that was on the left on the throne, by making conversation with them both.

"Where the hell are Manic and Cadence?" She was wondering as she sounded slightly annoyed, because this is a very important issue, and they needed to resolve these issues, "The Wonderbolts have returned back after three days ago, and these two have disappeared somewhere…"

"Don't worry, Twilight." Pinkie answered, "I think they know about it. If they both were on the roof, they could definitely see the Wonderbolts." She then looked at her friend, "Perhaps they are delayed, because they are afraid of heights and it's hard for them to get down from the roof."

Twilight and Shining laughed over Pinkie's joke, "I don't think so." Shining commented, as he stopped his laughter, "But I agree that it takes some time to get down.", He then grinned mockingly, and looked at Twilight, "I guess, Cadence giving a serious talk to Manic for not giving under her love spell.", Twilight chuckled again, as he said this. She then looked forward and caught the sight of Spike, Starlight, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Trixie, Espio, and Jet, who were having a conversation with each other. Smiling, Twilight quickened her own pace, prompting Shining and Pinkie to follow her example, and then when the gap between them closed, she stopped next to them and called out to them.

"Guys." She said, thus drawing their attention. They all looked at her, and Starlight then gave her a friendly smile.

"Twilight." She said, "Good morning."

"Well, it's actually almost a midday, Starlight." Twilight said mockingly, "But whatever…", She then looked at the others, "Did you guys figured out at least anything?"

Jet shook his head as he frowned deeply, "Nope." He said, "We just heard from some Equestrians that the Wonderbolts have finally returned and then we decided to go here.", He then looked around, "We tried to ask at least any of them about the details, but they know about it even less than us."

"Hey, uncle Jet." Flurry Heart called him out, prompting Jet to grin like a badass and to look at her, "Hey kid." He said. Twilight, however, was only about to sigh in annoyance, as she then narrowed her eyes and hunched, "Oh, boy." She spoke as she had some hint of annoyance in her voice.

Trixie chuckled slightly over Twilight's behavior, "Oh, hush now Twilight." She spoke, prompting Twilight to look at her up, "Maybe they brought some good news." She then looked around, "Trixie proposes to wait until their arrival. We first need to know of what they're gonna say.", She then looked around the room, and widened her eyes, when she noticed that Prince Manic and Princess Cadence aren't here, "Hey, wait a minute." She then looked at Shining, "Where's the others."

Shining, however only smiled, "Oh, they're fine." He said, as he looked around, "They're just…" He then interrupted himself, as he noticed the two missing are entering the throne room, and looking for them, "Hey, there they are." He announced as he then waved his hand to call them out, "Cadence! Manic! We're here!"

The two royalties had perfectly heard Shining's voice, and looked at where they heard it. Seeing Shining was waving at them, the two smiled, and headed there. They quickly reached the rest of the company, and greeted them with a smile.

"There you are guys." Manic spoke, as then greeted the others, "Jet, Espio, Trix, Starlight, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom… Hey guys.", The girls and Spike are chuckled over Manic's manner of greeting, while Jet and Espio smirked at him in response, as the hawk-guy then got an idea of how to piss him off.

"Hello to you, too, Your Highness." Jet said, as he sounded like an internet troll, and that's was enough for Manic glared at him and snapped, "Shut up!" He growled annoyingly, what caused another massive chuckle from the others. Manic then huffed and crossed his arms in the chest area, as he then turned away from them as if saying that he got offended. Pinkie Pie then stopped her chuckles and looked mockingly at Twilight as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Note for the future." She whispered, "Never address to Prince Manic with the words "Your Highness"." Twilight chuckled simply in response, as she then looked at the Mobian Prince, and approached him. She then shook him by the shoulder, what prompted Manic to look at her questioningly.

"Manic, may I ask what you two were doing on the roof that took you so long to returning back here?" She asked, as her voice had a slight hint of suspicions. Manic, however, smirked at her, before speaking.

"Well, Cadence, at first was scolding me for me scolding her for using her love spell on me." He spoke as a matter-of-factly, "Then, we made peace and drank some beer, after that we started to look for Wonderbolts, and while we were looking, I spotted Shadow and Princess Luna are sitting on the mountain, and we teleported there to figure out of what they're doing out there." He then looked forward towards Celestia's throne. Twilight, though, was surprised upon hearing his words about Shadow and Luna's whereabouts on the mountain, and grabbed Manic by the arm, what prompted him to look back at her.

"And may I ask, what Agent Shadow and Princess Luna did on the mountain?" Manic, however, sighed, not really eager to tell the whole truth to Twilight, by feeling slight shame for him and Cadence behaved like twelve year old kids, and not like real royalties. However, he then performed a deep breath, and managed to speak something.

"Luna said she wanted to get some fresh air, and Shadow carried her out." He said simply, "However, when we noticed the Wonderbolts are returning back to the castle, and went back. One of them to be exact.", Twilight's eyes went wide, "Only one?" She asked surprised, "Are you sure? They're always flying in a group, not alone."

"I remember, Twilight." Manic said as he sounded a bit worried, "And that's what worries me the most.", He then looked back to Celestia's throne, as he started to wait for the Sun Princess along with the others. Twilight took his words into account, because when only one Wonderbolt returning back to the castle it means that their expectations might be even worse than what they were expecting . She then joined the others in waiting, while the remaining castle's inhabitants continued talk to each other.

However, soon they spotted the sights of the Sun Princess appeared from one of the corridors, that led to the Princesses personal chambers. Celestia came out first, as she looked wise and magnificent as she always looked. She was escorted by her own guards, who surrounded her on the perimeter. Her little sister appeared next, from the same corridor, as she was sitting on the wheelchair. She was escorted by only one person, and obviously it was a certain dark hedgehog, who was pushing her wheelchair. She didn't look amused, as she was annoyed by being in a wheelchair, because as a princess and a warrior she always preferred to stand on her own feet. Shadow obviously saw the look on her face, and he knew how unamused she is. He then leaned forward to her ear.

"Luna, you look great, don't worry." He whispered, "It won't last long.", Luna sighed upon hearing his voice, "I know, Shadow." She whispered back, "I just don't want my people to look at me with pity." She then looked at him, "I would rather prefer you to carry me here." She said as she smiled.

"And what do you think your people will think upon seeing you in my arms?" Shadow asked as he lifted up his eyebrow and smirked, but Luna didn't change her smile, "They will think that their princess is the happiest princess in the world." She whispered lovingly. Shadow, though, was pleased to hear these words from her, he still remained skeptical about this behavior on the public. While Tia and her guards have met with the crowd, Shadow and Luna approached the the throne for the Night Princess could see what's gonna happen. When they stopped, the dark hedgehog gave a hand to the dark blue alicorn woman as he helped her to stand up. Luna frowned and struggled to stand up, as her legs still didn't listen to her brain signals, but she was successful with that. Shadow helped her to walk to the throne, and helped her to take her seat. When Luna appeared sitting on the throne, she smiled at her man, and nodded at him. Shadow nodded back, and then he backed away from the throne. He then frowned, before he glanced towards the Sun Princess.

Meanwhile, Celestia stopped in the middle of the hall, and prepared to declare the news.

"My friends." She spoke solemnly, as she looked around the crowd, "You've probably all heard the news about the wonderbolts returning." The crowd fell silent and fixed their gazes on the Sun Princess, "Unfortunately, this news will not be very pleasant. Of all the wonderbolt team members; only one has returned." Celestia finished her sentence, what prompted a massive gasp of worries among the crowd. The ponies started to exchanging the looks of dismay. They started having some conversations, by asking each other about what the hell is going on.

"Only one?" One of them asked, "How can it be?"

"This doesn't mean anything good." Jet put in a few words, "The Wonderbolts are one of the faster fliers in the world. They're flying is faster than me flying on my board. There's no way they should of been trapped."

"If only." Fancy Pants chimed in, as he looked at Jet who was standing next to him, "The robots knew that we're sending scouts."

"I guess, that the guard's rush to Ponyville three days ago wasn't a good idea at all." Twilight put in a few words, as she frowned and looked at the two, "Our guards may be good with protecting the castles and towns, but not good when it comes to scouting, and intelligence."

"I agree with you, Princess Twilight." Shadow spoke, what attracted everyone's attention. The entire crowd, Celestia included, turned towards the throne to see the dark hedgehog is slowly walking down the stairs with his arms crossed around his chest, and his face seemed calm, but also worried.

"The robots of MS-37 series were the most technologically advanced of all doctor Robotnik creations." He spoke as he sounded calm and balanced, "Their bodies has the most modern weapons with the possibility of recharging, self-repair function, mechanics and engineering courses for mass production." As the step was over, Shadow uncrossed his arms, and placed his hands on his belt as he looked around the crowd, "And they can see in the infrared spectrum of vision, as you might remember from what I told one week ago." he then looked at Twilight, "However, because of their big weight their maneuverability is much smaller, compared to the usual living being."

"That means, that the wonderbolts and the guards are still have a chance to use their own maneuverability to get to safety, and to move on to the defense." Twilight continued his thoughts as she gave a serious look, "Exactly." Shadow answered, "The main forces moved on to Mobius, and Equestria appeared to be a proving ground for testing their weapons and abilities."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Manic chimed in, as he approached to his agent, "I guess that explains, why the number of the robots was so small.", he then crossed his arms around his chest, "But still it does not explain such a strange calmness in the immediate vicinity."

"It's been seventeen years since the last time, when we faced with big robo-forces, and the last robo squad was liquidated ten years ago." Shadow tried to explain his guesses, "Metal Sonic series has a free will, and also has the capacity for self-learning, added to its main program."

"That's for sure, Agent Shadow." Luna spoke, what prompted everyone to look at the Night Princess to see her solemn look, and her confident face, "I think that those of you who were engaged in the battle with these machines of war noticed that some of them literally studying our movements, or using the fraudulent tactics to deprive us of vigilance, and to give us confidence in victory, and then showing their full when you're exhausted.", She then looked at the rest of the crowd, "I don't want to scare you, but these robots are much smarter than we all can think. They could easily track down our scouts using their radars, or whatever, and drive them into a trap."

"Yes, we trust you, Princess Luna." Trixie put in a few words, "If the main forces went on Mobius, then how much of them are still left in Equestria?"

"I wish I knew the answer." Celestia replied her question, as her face developed a worried expression on her face, "However, all we know for now is that Fleetfoot, one of the wonderbolts team members, have returned alone, with none of her partners beside her. The guards told me that she is in a state of deep shock, and she's not even able to talk." She then looked around, "I am not going to lie to you, my friends. The situation is extremely serious. This crisis didn't seem to come to an end very soon, and we can't even contact Mobius." She then twisted to a sad expression, "We can't even get the feedback message from the guards, who rushed to Ponyville three days ago. I know that all of you dreamed to get out of this castle as soon as it's possible, but unfortunately, this is not gonna happen til we get Fleetfoot's report."

"Does anyone know anything about the fate of the Dragons, Griffins, and others?" Fleur Dis Lee asked a question, what prompted Celestia to look at her, "No, lady Fleur." She answered, "There are no reports regarding to their fates."

"But what should we do now?" Another Equestrian asked, as he gave a fearful look, "The castle is running out of food, Princess. We can't hold it for another week, I'm afraid.", Celestia sighed, "I understand the situation." She said with regret, "And trust me, I want to get out of this castle no less than you, but…" She then silenced as she heard the footsteps on her left, and looked there to see one of her guards is walking at her, and having a worried look on his face.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Luna widened their own eyes upon seeing this, and looked at each other as if searching the answer inside each other's eyes. The guard walked closer to Celestia, and saluted.

"Your Highness." He spoke solemnly, "The scout have finally spoke, and… well… *gulps*... Our experts have finished the examination of the bag she brought, and…"

Tia lifted up her eyebrow, "And… what?" She asked somewhat demandingly. The guard then sweatdropped by keeping his eyes wide opened, "You need to take a look at this." The guard said quietly, as he then walked back from where he come from. Celestia found herself intrigued by his words. What was he talking about? Did they find something interesting? She then frowned and looked around the crowd.

"That's all for today." She said in her trademark manner, "Go back to your rooms, and take a rest. We will inform you about the details later.", The crowd became puzzled by her words, but they decided not to argue with her, and then they slowly spreaded around the main hall, and started to leave it. Seeing this, the Sun Princess looked at the representatives of the royalties, Equestrian heroines and Mobian heroes.

"Follow me." She said, as she then looked at Shadow, "Agent Shadow, please help my sister."

Shadow nodded at her solemnly, "Sure." He said simply, as he then turned away from the rest, and walked back to Luna. After he departed, Celestia threw her gaze at Twilight, and motioned her to head after her. Twilight nodded in return, and followed her.

"Let's go, Starlight." She called out to her student, and the purple pony followed without any second thought. Cadence and Shining decided to go together this time, and dropped their daughter to the teens, much to the little girl's disappointment, because she was very curious to see what's going on. Meanwhile, Shadow helped Luna to stand up and return back on her wheelchair. After she took her seat, Shadow positioned himself behind the wheel chair, and started to push it softly as they followed the rest. Luna was obviously frowning, not only because of her wheelchair status but also because of the lack of knowledge about the Wonderbolts incident.

"This is taking a scary turn, Shadow." She spoke quietly with her boyfriend, "I was initially skeptical about the Wonderbolts departure, but even I didn't think they can get into trouble."

"Lulu, let's first listen to what she says." Shadow spoke, as he leaned closer to her ear, and spoke in a whisper, "Whether it's obvious, or not, she was there and she saw what happened."

 **Meanwhile, with Sonic, Silver, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack.**

In the basement, under the light by a kerosene lamp, three girls and two boys were having a discussion about what Sonic and Silver told them about the technology.

"So, you said, that these robots can robotize dead body, and making it work?" Applejack asked as she sounded dumbfounded, but Sonic was only about to sigh deeply in response, "Applejack, I really wish I could tell you more, but I can't." He said in a pleading manner, "My brain is too stupid to talk about it." He then leaned his head on his hands, "If only Tails was here."

"Yeah." Rarity said in disappointment, obviously sharing Sonic's feelings, "Miles could explain it perfectly." She then looked up, "I really hope that people of Ponyville managed to get to shelter, otherwise…" She then sighed again, and looked at her boyfriend, who was sitting next to her, "Darling, why didn't you tell us about it before?" She asked sadly, but he just sighed, "If they have these abilities, then we need to know about it in general."

Silver narrowed his eyes dramatically, "Because we didn't know if the army of robots is going to attack Equestria." He answered, "We actually thought that we eliminated the all the battle robots ten years ago." He then looked at her, "These robo squads weren't even enabled, Rarity. They were disabled and waiting for somebody to wake them up… uh… I mean it in a figurative way."

"Yes, I got your thoughts, babe." Rarity said, as she smiled, "You thought that it wasn't really important.", Silver nodded at her as he then spread his arms to the sides and gave her a look that spoke 'I didn't even get the idea!'.

"But these robots." Rainbow Dash spoke, drawing everyone's attention, "Are they dangerous?", Sonic chuckled slightly over her words as he then wrapped his arm around her waist, "Well, they have no gunfire, or any laser weapons unlike their mecha counterpants, but they're still can run pretty fast, and catch you." He answered, rubbing Rainbow's waist, "Fighting these guys is problematic ... I don't even know why.", He then sighed and gave a worried look, "I remember how Tails said that because of the fact that only the outer part is robotic, it's impossible to blow them up."

Applejack then narrowed her eyes, "Alright, so what is the next situation." She spoke by having some hints of annoyance in her voice, "We are locked in an old bunker, while crowds of dead covered with a metal shell can walk outside." She then grabbed her head with both hands, "Okay... " She then looked at Silver, "But how many robots have this option?"

Silver sighed helplessly, "We saw only one." He answered.

"Only one?" Rarity asked him, "And is this robot is still functioning? Maybe it was there in Canterlot?"

"I don't know, Rarity." Silver said as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes, "The robot was not really different from the rest of its counterparts. It can be anywhere."

Rarity sighed as she then rested her head in his shoulder, and started to rub his hair, "Oh, darling." She said softly, "I thought, that you dealt with them."

"So am I." Silver said as he felt guilty for not eliminating all of Eggman's war machines, "We were sure that we eliminated all of them. To the last. I saw Shadow blasted this bot, and it turned into scrap! Maybe Eggman built the copy to deceive us, or something else… ugh… " He then buried his head into his hands, "I hate myself so much right now!"

Rarity sighed when he started to scold himself, like he did when he was injured by Twilight's spell. She then wrapped her arms around him, and nuzzled against him tightly.

"Come here, Silvy boy." She whispered, as she started to comfort him, by rubbing his chest softly. Applejack sighed over the sight of the interaction between these two, and then she threw her eyes at Sonic, who seemed to be calmer, than his friend.

"Sonic." She said, as if asking him an answer. However, the blue hedgehog shook his head as he was also helpless.

"I know, that you're worried AJ, and trust me, we are worried no less than you." He answered, "Like I said, all we're left to do is to hope that these robots don't have this option."

Rainbow, who was lying on Sonic's laps, and giving a worrying look, didn't say anything in response, and simply closed her eyes. She thought that being silent is the best option she could get now.

 **Back in the Canterlot Castle.**

Celestia, along with the royalties, Espio, Jet, Trixie, Starlight, Shadow, and Luna have finally reached the room where her guards tried to speak with Fleetfoot. When they stopped in the doorway, and peered inside, they saw three guards surrounded the wonderbolt team member from all sides, and uttered some words to her, as if trying to calm her down, and return her back to her senses. They also saw four other guards who were standing not far from the rest, and holding their guts. Their faces had the expressions that usually appears after hard vomiting. Much to Celestia and Twilight's surprise.

"What in the world?" Twilight asked rhetorically. The Sun Princess then frowned and entered the room, as she headed directly to Fleetfoot.

"Let me see her!" She ordered, prompting the guards to stand up in attention and salute to their princesses.

"At ease!" Luna ordered, as she and the rest followed her sister. Meanwhile, Manic threw one look at the guards, who were standing next to the windows with their hands around their stomachs, and their faces twisted in shock and disgust. He then lifted up his left eyebrow as he noticed the plastic bag lying next to them, and headed there to see what's there. Cadence, and Twilight saw his movements, and fixed their gazes on him to see what he's up to, while Tia hunched down in front of Fleetfoot and placed her hands on the pegasus-girl's knees.

"Fleetfoot." She called out softly, using her charming and solemn voice that able to bring back the senses of anyone who can hear it. Fleetfoot then threw her pupils directly into Celestia's wise rosy eyes and saw sad and concerned look on the face of her princess.

"Fleetfoot, please, tell us, what happened." Celestia said softly, "Where's the others? Where's your team?", Fleetfoot, though, was completely silent, as she seemed to be in trance. Shadow, frowned at this, as he thought that they're wasting their time. He then threw his left hand inside the inner pocket of his cloak, and pulled out a flask with something liquid, probably. Luna noticed his moves, and looked at him with wide eyes upon wondering on what's he's up to.

"Shadow, what is that?" She asked, prompting the dark hedgehog to look at her, "Whiskey." He answered, "Young lady scout here seemed to be a little shocked. This will help her to recover." He then headed to Celestia and Fleetfoot, and placed a hand on a shoulder of the Sun Princess.

"Princess, leave her to me." He said in his usual manner, and the white alicorn woman looked at him up while her eyes grew wide, "Shadow, what are you going to do?" She asked a little frightened, because as a princess she knew the methods of GUN's agents. However, Shadow gave her a calm look, to let her know that he's not going to torture her.

"Nothing scary." He answered, "I just want to give her some 'magic potion'. Stay back, please.", Tia, thought, was suspicious of his actions, however, she decided to give him a pass, and nodded. She then stood up, and backed up to the others, as she fixed her eyes on Shadow along with the others. Shadow then looked at Fleetfoot, and took her by the hand.

"Miss Fleetfoot." He called her out, using his trademark dark manner of speaking. The girl looked up at the Ultimate LifeForm to see him staring at her with a frown on his face, but at the same time, this frown hypnotised her, and slightly returned her back to her sense. Shadow then handed her a flask of whiskey.

"I need you to drink this." He said without changing his manner of speaking, "Drink as much as you can." Fleetfoot left with nothing to do and she then nodded at him and took the flask with her left hand. She then locked her lips over the bottleneck, and started to drink a strong drink. It was so strong, that she instantly opened her eyes wide, but swallowed the whiskey. Her senses have finally returned back to her, as she then removed the flask away from her lips and threw it on the floor. She started to cough hard because of how strong this drink was, and wrapped her arms around herself. When she stopped her coughing, she appeared a frightened look on her face, and started to grasp the air with her mouth.

Seeing that Shadow's method worked, Celestia immediately approached her, and sat next to her, as she threw her arm around her shoulder to give her some comfort.

"That's okay." She spoke in a soft manner, "Shh… You're safe now, nobody will hurt you."

Meanwhile, Manic was checking the guards, who seemed to feel themselves sick.

"Hey, man, what happened?" He asked one of them as he placed a hand on his shoulder. The guard, however, gave him a sad look instead of a wordy answer, and then he threw his eyes towards the bag. Manic looked back at the bag, and frowned deeply, as he realized that it might be the reason of their sickness. He then decided to figure out the cause and headed toward the bag.

Meanwhile, Celestia tried to ask Fleetfoot once again about why she returned back alone, "Fleetfoot, now please, tell us, what happened with the others?" She asked her softly. Now instead of a blank look, Fleetfoot developed some tears on her eyes, and shut her eyes tightly, as she started to whimper.

"They're dead." She cried softly, what caused everyone's shock. Everyone, but Shadow, who seemingly expected this outcome, "They're all dead.", Twilight and Cadence appeared sad looks on their faces. Twilight then walked closer to Fleetfoot, and haunched in front of her, as she looked into her eyes.

"How?" She asked, "How did this happened?"

Jet looked at Espio, as he was shocked by this event, too, "Ambush, I guess…" He commented quietly, prompting Espio to nod in agreement.

"I don't know where to start, Princess Twilight." Fleetfoot murmured quietly, as she bowed her head, "At first day, everything seemed to be normal. We were scouting the nearby towns in a search of survivors. We didn't find anyone, outside, and inside, the houses were empty. The streets were empty, too." She then looked at Twilight, "The streets were completely clear, and not even a single corpse was lying on the streets."

"What?" Luna asked shocked, and then she grabbed the wheels of her chair and spun it to get closer to Fleetfoot, "How's that even possible?"

"We didn't know how, Princess Luna." Fleetfoot answered as her voice became frightened, "We thought that these robots used the dead bodies as expandable material, but we were wrong…" She then threw her eyes towards the bag she brought here, but only to gasp in fear as she saw that Manic is going to look inside, "Prince Manic, don't look inside!" She shouted in fear, but it was too late. When Manic looked inside the bag, his face twisted in disgust and his eyes grew wide in fear. His face changed its color to acid green, as he then turned away, and grabbed his mouth with one hand and his stomach with another hand.

"Ugh… What the fu… mmph…"

Cadence gasped when it happened as she then along with Shining ran over to him, as they both held him up and started to calm him down.

"Man, that's okay." Shining spoke calmly, as he threw his arms over Manic's shoulders, "Calm down, that's okay."

"What did you see there?" Cadence asked, as she then looked at the bag. She then made one step forward to see what Manic saw inside, but the Mobian Prince himself stopped her movements, as he grabbed Cadence by the shoulders.

"NO! CADENCE, NO!" He shouted, prompting the Love Princess to gasp in sudennes, "Don't look there!", He then looked at Shining, "Same to you, Shining!", Shining arched his eyebrows in a questioning manner, and was ready to violate Manic's request, but decided not to pull a string, as Manic's reaction spoke louder, than anything. He then nodded to his friend, much to Manic's relief, and then the Mobian looked towards Fleetfoot with his face twisted in shock and disgust as his eyes were still wide.

"Geez, Fleetfoot, what's happened to her?" He asked, perhaps referring to the thing that he saw inside.

"On the end of the second day we stopped stopped overnight not far from Manehattan…" Fleetfoot continued her story, "Soarin called out to check on the territory, and left. After two hours, he didn't come back and we went on to search for him… *sobs*... But when we found him, he was lying on the ground, all covered in blood with numerous wounds, moveless, and breathless… *sobs*... We realized that he was dead… *sobs*... We then heard the noise coming out of the woods. Spitfire ordered to get ready, but then something is pierced its iron claws right through her… *sobs*... It was Soarin… He was no longer… *sobs*... h-himself, b-but… *sobs*... something else…" Shadow sighed deeply, as he knew what's the deal, while Jet and Espio walked closer to the last member of the Wonderbolt team, "He was all covered in metal shell, his eyeballs were black and his pupils were dark red instead of green… *sobs*... He killed Spitfire at first… Then he switched his attention to the rest of us… We tried to fight him back, but he stopped our attacks as if we were nothing to him… He killed them one by one…" She then took a pause, before continuing, while everyone who were in the room developed even more shock added to what they already experienced, "I barely managed to get out of there. I grabbed what was left of Spitfire and flew back to the castle as fast as I could."

When Fleetfoot finished her story, Jet and Espio looked at each other in shock, since they both experienced a lot in the battle with robots, but they would never thought that the team of the fastest flyers in the world couldn't cope with the metal dummies. They guessed that the situation is more serious than they thought. They then looked at Shadow, but only to form questioning looks on their faces, as they saw that the expression on the GUN agent's face wasn't really shocked, and they realized that Shadow knew something. When they stood up, they both crossed their arms on the chest area.

"Shadow?" Espio asked intrigued, "You know something about it?", everyone in the room turned their attention towards the Dark Hedgehog, and that's when Luna lowered her eyes in dismay, as she knew what's the deal. She remembered that Shadow told her about this technology used by Eggman in the day when he was killed. The Ultimate LifeForm, however, continued to give his trademark gaze at the others and instead of giving a wordy answer, he just nodded.

"Shadow?" He heard Manic's voice, and looked at him to see the Mobian Prince was frowning at him deeply, "May I talk to you privately?" He asked coldly with a strong hint of anger in his voice. Shadow knew that he had nowhere to go, and he performed another nod towards Manic, before saying…

"Of course, my Prince!"

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Equestria. Four hours later.**

The forest seemed quiet and peaceful. The trees swung softly under the power of wind, and their leaves are fluttered. The birds were flying over the treetops and tweeting. A feeling of an absolute calm and peace was made. A certain light pink haired pony-girl was sitting under one of these trees with her both legs bent on the knees, her back and head rested against the tree trunk, and with her face was wearing a beautiful smile of hers. She was breathing deeply, and slowly, with her eyes closed, and her ears picked up and listened to this charming tweeting. This could be compared with meditation. She could feel her body was relaxed to such a degree that she couldn't help, but sighed in a full pleasure.

"Ahhhh…" The girl performed a sigh, as she then opened her eyes and looked up to see the tree top. Suddenly she heard the noise that sounded like a man's grunts of struggling, and widened her eyes in surprise. She then looked to her right and stood up, as she headed towards the source of the noise to see what her friend is doing. When she walked behind the tree, she stopped and sighed in relief as she saw Miles was doing some push ups. She could see him struggling a bit, but continuing to do these push ups, and grunting. She couldn't help, but giggled over the scene before her eyes and headed over closer to him.

"Miles." She called him out, using her trademark sweet intonation. Tails heard her perfectly, as he then straightened his hands and looked up at her to see her smile. He couldn't help, but smiled back.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" He asked, gasping for air. Fluttershy then sat next to him and looked deeper into his eyes, still smiling.

"May I ask, why're you doing this?" She asked. Miles, though, chuckled a bit, as he then finished with his push ups, and carefully took a sitting position. He then wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed in weariness.

"Well, my answer is as obvious as your question" He asked somehow jokingly, "To keep myself in shape, of course.", He then laid down on the grass and sighed again as he hid his hands behind the back of his head, "Is that one of your old habits?" Fluttershy asked him again as she laid next to him, still smiling.

"You could say that." He answered, "My best friend told me when I was a little kid, that I need to learn on how to defend myself, because he's not always going to be there to help me, so… *shuggs*... And I said, sure, why not? Since then I am doing the physique practices to keep myself in shape. It gives me luck every time when I get into troubles.", Fluttershy giggled and then she gave him a joking smile.

"Well, at least I'll know that I'm not going to have to stand by you if we get attacked." She joked, and Miles answered her joke with the same joking smile.

"Whoa, looks like a certain girl named Fluttershy does not have high hopes into my account?" He asked in a joking manner and Fluttershy chuckled again, "I was just kidding, Miles." She said through her giggles.

"I know." Miles answered in a sly manner as he then smiled friendly at her and lifted himself up into a sitting position, "And what about you?" He asked, "Ever trained on how to fight?", Fluttershy smiled shyly and blushed slightly, as she then took a sitting position and turned away.

"Well, I did, but… ummm…" She murmured in her trademark manner, and Tails smirked as he found her very adorable, "But I… I am not for violence… I am afraid… that I… Ummm hurt anyone…" She then formed a sad look and glanced back into Tails' ocean blue eyes, "I don't want to bring pain to anyone."

Miles nodded, "That's okay." He answered, "But you know that sometimes when words are not enough, you need to show your muscles to defend yourself. There's absolutely no need to use it for attack, you just need to use it for defense."

Fluttershy sighed, "I know." She said somehow guilty, "My friend Rarity told me the same thing, and…"

"Rarity?" Tails suddenly asked as he heard the name of his long time friend, "Wait, you mentioned Rarity? The same Rarity who's working in Ponyville as a fashion designer?", Fluttershy gave a questioning look, "Um, yes?" She said, "You know her?"

"Of course." Miles answered with a smile, "We've met each other in Mobius when we were teens. She went there with a group of students to get to know Mobian fashion."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, surprised, "She never spoke about it, though, we know each other for quite long time.", Tails chuckled at this, and placed a hand on his injured leg as he started rub it softly, "Well, that's not surprising." He said, "Mobius wasn't a good place for visiting back then. It's been only been a year since the end of the war, and some criminal elements were raging, especially in the big cities.", He then looked at Fluttershy, "We met each other in a dark alley when she got lost and asked me for directions, and then, street thugs blocked our way."

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, my…" She said a bit frightened for the fate of her friend, but Miles cooled her down, "Don't worry, we managed to fight them back." He answered, as he then narrowed his eyes, "Without any fight, though. Back then, Rarity wasn't a great fighter, you know. It was enough for me, to show them my arm cannon for them to back off."

Fluttershy smiled in relief upon hearing this, "Phew…" She said with a sigh, "Thanks Celestia. Since then you became friends?"

"Well, yeah." Tails answered, "I walked her back to the place that she wanted to find, she thanked me for help, I thanked her for the acquaintance, we exchanged emails, and phone numbers and made an agreement to meet each other in the future, but only on one condition, if I will visit Equestria.", Fluttershy giggled, as she recognized her friend, "That sounds like Rarity." She said.

"Uh-huh." Tails continued, as he then rested his back against the tree trunk, "Since then we became good friends." He then gave a sad smile, "I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, me too." Fluttershy said with a hint of concern in her voice, "So, later she met with Silver?"

"Mhm." Miles answered, "It happened six years later. She had a little performance on Station Square's radio station, and Silver was accompanying her on the guitar. She had to perform with the musicians, but their plane was late. Sonic Underground were performing there, too, and Sonic called Silver to help Rarity with her performance." Fluttershy's eyes went wide, when she heard Sonic's name, "Silver appeared there in a matter of second. He was so excited when he got a chance of performing live on radio. I guess, it was love at the first sight. He fell in love with Rarity's singing voice, and asked her phone number to meet again. Oh, I remember…"

"Wait, wait…" Fluttershy interrupted his story, "You mentioned Sonic. This is the same Sonic, who is the athletic's world champion, and one of three of the Mobian royal siblings?", Tails smirked, "Oh, sure. AKA my best friend." He answered with some hint of teasing in his voice, "Don't tell me that you know him."

Fluttershy smiled, "Actually I do." She answered as she then laid down on the grass, "He's the boyfriend of one of my friends, Rainbow Dash. And guess what, Rainbow Dash and I knew each other since childhood."

Miles couldn't help, but chuckled as he found this situation a bit ironical, "Oh, jeez." He said as he scratched the back of his head, "Looks like we have mutual friends, Fluttershy.", Fluttershy smiled softly in response, as she then took a sitting position.

"Yeah, I guess we are.", the two then went silent by looking into each other's eyes, by smiling softly. Fluttershy even developed a slight blush on her cheeks, as she realized that she was drowning in his eyes again. Miles, in turn, didn't even realized that he was looking into her pretty turquoise eyes, and staring there silently for quite long time. When the two finished their gazing process, they both looked forward to contemplate the beautiful forest thicket, which was illuminated by bright and warm sun rays. Pretty romantic view, if you think.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked, as she decided to break the silence.

"Yes, it is." Miles agreed, "I could sit here for the rest of the day, if you want to know."

"Me too." Fluttershy said, as she then looked back at him, "But we better get going, if we want to get to Canterlot faster.", Tails sighed over her words and looked at her with a sad smile on his face, "Yeah." He said softly, "But first, I need to get you back to your home. I promised, remember?", He sounded in a slightly worried manner, as if he didn't want to go separate ways with Fluttershy. Fluttershy, however, heard these worries and guessed what he thought about. Truth be told, she enjoyed his company so much, that she didn't want to separate with him either. She gave him a kind smile of hers, and sat closer to hm, as if letting him know that he won't get rid of her so easily.

"Let me help you up." She said, as she grabbed him by the arm. She then struggled to lift him up into standing position. Miles staggered slightly to his left, but managed to keep his balance. He then sighed in relief, and used his left tail to grab his stick. The two then headed to their bags to pick them up and continue their journey.

"Um, Miles." Fluttershy asked.

"What?"

"How much distance we still have left?"

"...*Sigh*..." Tails sighed, "I really don't want to tell you. According to the Radar, we managed to cover 24 miles. If it goes on like this, then we will reach Ponyville in four days. We are left with food for only for three days, so we need first to find a nearby town to replenish our reserves to continue on our way." He then sighed, and looked at her with a tired look on his face, "It'll be quite long, but if you want, I can carry you." He said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, prompting the pony girl to giggle.

When they reached their bags, Fluttershy took two of these, while Miles took three, "Then let's not waste our time." Fluttershy said, still smiling at him, "Let's go.", Miles nodded at her, and the two turned their heads forward to see where to go.

 _ ***CRACK***_

They suddenly heard cracking noises right behind them, and gasped quietly together. They then turned around, and looked at the side, where they seemingly heard the noise. Fluttershy hid behind Tails' back, as she peeked out from behind his left shoulder. She shivered slightly, by being slightly frightened by this noise. Miles was frightened, too, as he obviously thought that it might be a robot, who probably saw them two from the skies. However, he was surprised that this robot didn't attacked them two instantly. He then took out his gun, and aimed it right into the bushes. His hand didn't shiver, though. He remembered well from Shadow's lessons that he need to contain his fear inside and to concentrate on the goal.

 _ ***CRACK***_

They heard another cracking, but this time on the left of the bushes. They both turned there with Miles still holding his gun right before him and aiming there.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked in a whimpering whisper.

"I don't know." Miles whispered back, "Stay behind me." Fluttershy nodded silently as the two froze dead upon waiting for the stranger's appearance. They both knew that something was right there. Suddenly the two heard the sounds of footsteps behind the tree next to which they were lying just recently. Fluttershy gasped quietly, as she tightened her grip around Tails' arm. Miles, however, glared in turn, as he then started to back away, closer to their bags. The footsteps were becoming louder and louder, however, that's when the two heard the roaring sounds, that indicated that it was an animal. The two then developed questioning looks on their faces, as they realized that it was a living being and not a robot, made of metal.

Just a moment later, a huge beast came out of the tree's trunk. The beast was about five meters long, had a lion's head, legs and body, bat's wings, and scorpion's tail. The beast then noticed the two travelers and approached them by performing the warning roars and baring its teeth.

The reaction from the two was completely different from what the beast might expected. Instead of screaming in fear, the two smiled in relief and breathed out their fear as they chuckled awkwardly by looking into each other's eyes.

"Ah, thank the Chaos Gods it is a Manticore." Miles commented as he then looked back at the beast and aimed his gun under the beast's legs, "No worries, Fluttershy. Just one shoot under its legs and it'll leave us alone.", Fluttershy, though, gasped as she stopped him, by grabbing him by the arms and lowering his arms to prevent him from shooting.

"Miles, no wait." She begged him, thus causing a dumbfounded look on the Mobian's face. He then looked at her and gave a look as if she was dumb, but all he saw in response was her beautiful kind smile.

"That's okay." She said kindly, "This Manticore is not going to bring any hard to us.", Miles then narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Are you sure?" He asked sarcastically, and pointed his index finger at the beast, "This beast does not look like he's going to ask us about where's the closest cafe.", Fluttershy giggled over his sarcasm, and then she gave him a proud smile, and winked.

"Watch this." She said softly, and then she looked at the manticore which continued approaching the two and roaring. Taking deep breath in/out, Fluttershy headed to manticore, much to Tails' shock.

"Fluttershy?" He asked, "Fluttershy, what are you doing?", however, the yellow pony girl didn't answer him, as she then walked over to the manticore and stretched out her left arm and opened her palm. The manticore, however, instead of attacking her, stopped roaring and glaring, and nuzzled its muzzle against Fluttershy's hand. Fluttershy giggled again over the behavior of the big animal, and started to scratched its muzzle softly.

"Hello, Mr. Manticore." She said nicely, "It's been awhile since the last time we saw each other. How're you doing?", the beast then looked into Fluttershy's eyes and gave a soft purr. Fluttershy giggled again.

"Oh, seriously?" She asked surprised, "Oh, that wasn't nice of her. But you probably know that she's protecting her territory, and it's not a good decision to go there."

Meanwhile, Miles was staring on Fluttershy's communication with the animal being with a look that expressed nothing but amazement. She can actually speak with animals, literally. He then walked closer to the two, and stopped on Fluttershy's right, while the girl continued rubbing manticore's muzzle.

"Wow…" He muttered, prompting her to look at him, "What you just did it's just… WOW!" He said in amazement, much to Fluttershy's blush, "Oh, thank you, Miles." She said a bit shyly, "I really appreciate that.", Miles then looked back at the beast and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've never stood this close to a manticore before." He said, as he was still surprised, "I've always thought that these animals were dangerous."

"They are dangerous only if they think that you are danger to them." Fluttershy answered, as she continued scratching manticore's muzzle, "If you'll approach them in a friendly way, they'll never hurt you.", Miles chuckled as he then looked at her, "Easy for you to say, because you know how to speak with them." He commented. He then suddenly got the idea, as the lamp clicked in his mind and his eyes went wide.

"Hey, wait a minute." He said, prompting Fluttershy to look at him in puzzlement, "That's it." He then looked at manticore, "This is the solution to our problem.", Tails then looked at her, "Can you ask him to help us?"

"Hmmm…" Fluttershy hummed and looked at manticore, "I guess I can try. Mr Manticore, do you know if there's any town nearby?", the manticore purred confidently, "Very good. Now, if you're okay with that, maybe you can give us a ride? My friend's leg is injured, as well as my wing, and we can't reach it fast enough."

The manticore pondered over Fluttershy's request, but then instead of roaring it just sat on the haunches and offered its back for the two travelers. Fluttershy smiled happily, and clasped her hands together.

"Yaaaay!" She cheered in her trademark manner, "Thank you so much, Mr Manticore." She then looked at Miles with a proud smile on her face, "Miles, our work is done."

Tails was only about to give her a confident wink, and then he grabbed the bags, and placed it on the back of the manticore. After that they sat on Manticore's back with Fluttershy sitting in front of Tails, and that's when Manticore stood up, and headed calmly to the right. The two felt an incredible relief. This style of traveling was welcomed for them both. Now the legs of the two can finally take a rest, while the animal carries them both to their destination point. They then looked at each other with smiles on their faces, and exchanged nods.

"Fluttershy, you're never ceased to surprise me." Miles said as he was giving a smirk, what caused slight giggles from Fluttershy, "Thank you, Miles." She said, as the two then looked forward to see where the beast carries them two.

 **Back in the Canterlot castle.**

"Do you even realize how fucked up you are, agent Shadow the Hedgehog?!" Manic was shouting angrily at Shadow, as the two were standing in the middle of Celestia's office along with the rest of the group. They were watching the show with wide eyes, and some disappointment on their faces, while Celestia was leaning on her own desk with her head bowed, her eyes closed, whereas Luna was bent in slight shame, by hiding her face behind her hands. Shadow, thought, was absolutely calm and neutral. He was standing in the center of this, his arms crossed over his chest as he was towering slightly over Mobian Prince. Manic, in turn, was walking back and forth with his eyes fixed on the floor. On the face of the Mobian throne heir you can see an enraged expression.

"The technology which is literally raises the dead and giving the new advances to Robotnik and his robo army." Manic was speaking as he was enraged and ashamed before his Equestrian partners and friends, "Now these robots do not have to leave people alive for subsequent robotization, because they can just shoot them, and then resurrect them as a fighting unit." He then stopped in front of Shadow and gave him a death glare, "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT IT IN THE VERY BEGINNING?!"

"Because there was no need for it, Prince Manic." Shadow answered as he sounded absolutely neutral and emotionless.

"No need?" Manic asked, "NO NEED?!"

"Prince Manic, this information is supposed to remain as a secret information!"

"Secret information?!" Manic asked again, before he moved closer so they had only few inches between them, "People are dying because of this secret information, Shadow!" He growled, "If it turns out that these robots are able to do this, then this information should not remain secret!"

"I know, and I agree with this..." Shadow agreed, what caused Manic to become even more angry, "Then why the fuck you were silent?!" He asked with a strong threatening tone in his voice, "You had many moments where you could mention it here and there! Why Shadow?"

"Because I didn't know!" Shadow shouted in response as he finally lost his temper and glared at Manic, "I didn't know that this robot is still in function! The robot which is using this technology existed only as a prototype, and Eggman didn't made a time to build another one!", Manic gave up with reasoning him and waved his hands at GUN agent. He then turned around and walked over to the window to take a look at the horizon. When he looked out, he formed another deep frown.

"And you two!" Manic spoke again, referring to Jet and Espio, as he then looked at them, prompting the two to make their eyes wide, "Did you know anything about it?", The two Mobian warriors sighed deeply in response.

"No, Manic." Espio answered as he looked at him with an apologetic look, "We knew nothing about it.", that's, when Manic realized that he was out of words, and sighed deeply again. He then turned to the window and leaned his elbows on the windowsill. He then buried his face deep into his hands, and started to groan in shame and worry.

"Oh, Gods!" He groaned loudly, much for everyone's sigh. Twilight then approached closer to her Mobian colleague and placed a hand on his right shoulder as she tried to give him a support he needed a lot. She then looked at Shadow with her face is still sad as she tried to be softer to him, despite the fact that he was silent about this turn of events.

"How can you be sure that the robot with this kind of technology wasn't among these robots which attacked Canterlot?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Because I eliminated this robot myself before I eliminated Eggman." Shadow answered calmly and no longer enraged, "When Freedom Fighters and Mobian army assaulted Eggman's main base, he gave an order to activate the robot and release the resulted robotized units. I knew that I have no time at all to pretend to be his hand dog and eliminated the resulted TWD units."

"What TWD means?" Pinkie Pie asked ironically, "The Walking Dead? Really?"

Shadow looked at her with his face completely emotionless, "I know it sounds weird, Miss Pinkie Pie, but that how he called this technology." He answered her question, as he then looked at Celestia, who was now staring at him with her eyes neutral and tired of endless surprises, "Some of our killed teammates were taken by him and brought to his laboratory he used for the experiment. Unfortunately, as you already know, his experiment was successful."

Tia raised her left eyebrow in question, "So he had the material for testing?" She asked in a calm manner, "Do you remember the names?", that's when Luna looked up at her sister, and gave her a pleading look, "Tia, please…" She begged her, but Shadow still decided to answer by feeling a heaviness in his heart.

"Bunnie Rabbot, Storm the Albatross, Charmy Bee…" Shadow started to call the names, what caused shock looks on the faces of Jet and Espio, and even Manic decided to look at him as he heard the names of his teammates and Mobian heroes, who were lost in the battles, "Rotor the Walrus, Wave the Swallow, Cream the Rabbit and her mother Vanila, Amy Rose." Shadow took a pause to hold back his sadness, while Espio and Jet bowed their heads when they heard the fate of their teammates and Jet even shed some tears in his eyes, while Trixie saw Espio's emotions and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him a comfort that girl can give to her boy. Luna, in turn, looked at her boyfriend with regret as she then shut her eyes and buried her face into her hands. After the pause was over, Shadow opened his eyes again and continued his speech.

"After they were eliminated, I shot the robot down." He spoke calmly, "After that I took Eggman myself…"

"And brutally killed him." Cadence's sad voice could be heard on his right, what prompted him to look at her to see her sad look and her narrowed eyes which shed some tears, "He was ready to give up, and begged the mercy, but you, instead of arresting him and giving to the just court, took his life." Cadence spoke in a soft but pretty aggressive manner, obviously not appreciating his actions, "What makes you different from him?", Luna sighed upon hearing Cadence's voice and looked up at her as she gave a frown.

"Cadence." She called her out, prompting the pink young alicorn woman to look at her, "Please, listen to him at least. You weren't there and you don't know what happened there exactly."

"Cadence, for god's sake, stop defending this bastard!" Manic suddenly spoke as he walked over to her, and looked deep into her eyes, and that's when Cadence's expression switched to sad as she couldn't resist to his look, "You're begging a mercy for an asshole, who took so many lives and destroyed my homeland because of his dumb ideas and his insane mind. You're talking about faggot who took my father's life, and forced my mother to abandon the throne and to give me, my brother and my sister to the separated families for we could be safe and sound. Because of him Aleena had to hide for next twelve years so Eggman never knew about our true origin."

"Manic." Cadence spoke as she started whimpering, "I understand that you have no mercy for this monster, and I agree with everyone's opinion that he's a real monster, but isn't he deserved a fair trial?" She then looked at Shadow, "How can't you understand that your act freed him from the burden that he could have received." Cadence spoke to Shadow, much to everyone's shock, as they realized why she wasn't okay with Shadow's act, "Cadence?" Shining asked as he didn't expect to hear these words from Cadence's mouth.

"He could be humiliated and downtrodden by those people whom he tried to subdue, and he would suffer for the rest of his days, as he deserves!" Cadence continued complain to Shadow of what might happen, but the dark hedgehog was seemingly made of steel, as the expression on his face continued to be calm and emotionless. He then walked over to Cadence, still keeping the same face. Seeing this, Manic reached out his hand towards Shadow, as he knew him too well, and he knew what Shadow's reaction could be.

"Easy there, Shadow!" He said as if he was defending Cadence from the GUN agent's outburst of rage, however, Shadow gave a confident nod to his prince, thus letting him know that he won't do anything bad.

"Don't worry, my Prince." He answered calmly. Manic nodded him in return, as he gave him a pass. Shadow then looked deep into Cadence's eyes, though, the expression on his face was still the same stern and dark. People from the side would swear that these two looked like not a Princess and GUN agent, but like two people, one of whom is an experienced fighter and another one is a hippie.

"Princess Cadence, you're absolutely right, that Eggman deserved the worst punishment, than what I gave to him!" He spoke calmly and confidently, "He deserved to be humiliated and downtrodden! In court, he would still not be shone with anything good, and the jury would sentence him to hundreds of life sentences, but you also must understand that he understood what the future holds for him." Cadence widened her eyes in response, "Eggman would never ever go to the jail himself, and he would do anything to escape once again! He would do anything to get another chance to avenge us and to invade your country!" Shadow then crossed his arms over his chest, "When the Freedom Fighters forces penetrated the base and I eliminated the rest of the resources, my mission was to handcuff him and bring him to the trial. However, instead of obeying my orders, he pulled out his gun and fired at me." Shadow then opened his throat and showed her a bullet scar on the left side of his neck, "The bullet hit me right here! Only after that I made a decision to stop him with the only way I left, because if I wouldn't, he'd escaped again!"

Cadence gasped in shock and closed her mouth with both hands. The view of the scar right in the middle of the throat brought the most unpleasant sensations into the mind of the crystal princess. Everyone in the room, except for Luna, of course, were surprised by this turn of events, too. They never knew that Eggman was resisting the arrest, and truth is told, they didn't even suggest that Shadow actually had a fire wound on his throat. The was only one question they had now.

"How do you even survived after that?" Shining Armor asked.

"I don't know." Shadow answered as he sighed and turned away, and threw one playful smirk at Luna, "I can only guess that my personal Guardian Angel saved my life that day." He said as he shot a wink to his girlfriend, and Luna answered with a playful smile and fluttering eyes. Thankfully for them, nobody saw it. They were concerned on another deal. Twilight then stepped forward.

"If you say that the robot was destroyed, then why the technology is there still?" She asked as she was slightly skeptical about this, "I don't know." Shadow answered as he looked at her, "The last thing I remember is Eggman's dead body lying in front of me, and after that nothing. I woke up in a hospital bed the next day, Princess Twilight." He then leaned over the doorknob, "Miles Tails Prower and Silver the Hedgehog told me about the end of war, and congratulated me with coming back. Miles informed me that he knew about the technology and said that he erased all the files that were on Eggman's main computer."

"So Tails and Silver knew about it?" Manic asked, and Shadow nodded, "Yes, they did." He answered, "I don't know exactly if they saw it, but they could see it on the computer. They found me in the control room, according to Miles' words Sonic and Knuckles took me at the hospital."

"Oh, great!" Manic grunted, "Now it turns out that my brother knew about this technology, too."

Shadow sighed as he gave an annoyed look, "It was his idea to keep it this technology in a secret." Shadow said, prompting everyone to make their eyes wide, "Three days after the end of war, he and the rest of the watchers along with Commander Tower, visited me in hospital and Sonic made an agreement with the others that nobody should ever know about this kind of technology, because Eggman's supporters were still there and they might know about it."

"And they could use it to achieve their own goals." Celestia picked up Shadow's mind, prompting them to look at her to see her frowning and still leaning on her desk, "So, who else knows about this technology?"

"Me, Silver the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna, and GUN Commander Abraham Tower." Shadow answered with a sigh.

"Then how in the world this technology is used by the robots nowadays, Agent Shadow?" Celestia asked as she crossed her arms over her breasts, "If Mr Prower took care if it as you said, then how?"

"I wish I knew the answer." Shadow said, "The most logical conclusion that I can make that Eggman made a copy of his files, and one of the survived MS-37 uploaded it on his personal file. Other than that I can't see any logical conclusion of how these robots can have these options."

Tia then continued, "Alright." She spoke, "Can you explain, what's the principle is?"

"Well, the basic principle is…" Shadow started the explanation, "A light beam, consisting of hundreds of thousands of nanorobots, envelops a dead body, and lets high-voltage electrical charges through the nervous system, causing that to work again." Everyone became dumbfounded by what Shadow just said, and looked at him with wide eyes and opened mouth.

"Eh… What?" Jet asked.

"Can you please repeat this on English?" Pinkie Pie said.

Shadow sighed at them instead of an answer, "I am sorry." He apologized, "I can barely understand at least a half of what I just said."

"I can." Twilight entered a conversation as she looked at Shadow with a smirk, "Please, continue."

Shadow couldn't help, but smirked at her back, "Very well, Princess Twilight." He said as he the continued, "Outside, it looks like an ordinary robot. The main difference is in the program code, which is initially aimed at one simple idea."

"To kill what you see?" Espio asked as he sounded very dramatic. Shadow nodded at him, before he continued.

"The result of these is an increased maneuverability, higher close combat capability compared to the regular Egg bots, and unconcerned adherence to the main program." He said, "Usual tricks won't work with them, because these robots aren't working on a usual electric generators like the usual ones."

"But…" Starlight spoke, "Isn't a high voltage of electricity through the living body should burn it?"

"I don't know how this technology works exactly, miss Starlight." Shadow said helplessly, "Eggman never explained the whole nature of this technology in my presence."

"That's okay." Celestia spoke, "I think we will know the nature of this later, when we will see them in action." She then looked at the rest, "But far from this, we need to think on how to say the rest of our people about the Wonderbolts.", Everyone bowed their heads in the memory of the team of fliers, "This is the terrible loss and we need to find the way on how to declare it to our people for they didn't panicked."

"Princess Celestia." Shining Armor spoke as he looked at her sadly, "I think when you said that only one of them have returned is already sieged a little panic seed in their hearts."

"I know." Celestia said through her sigh, "But still. It will be very hard to state this horrifying fact." She then frowned and looked around them once again, "Alright, I think we've heard enough of bad news for today. Go back to your rooms and get try to get some relax."

"Princess Celestia." Espio suddenly spoke, "I know that it may be too early, but we need to talk about the searching plan. If there's a bunch of The Walking Dead outside the shield, we need to come up with a plan of searching the survivals."

"I agree with Espio on this topic." Twilight said, "Sonic and Silver are out there, along with Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. And… We still don't know of what happened with Fluttershy, and if she and mister Miles Prower are alive.", Celestia gave a sad look to her ex-student, "I know, my dear Twilight, but I'm afraid, that some of you…" She then threw her gaze towards Jet, who was standing with his head bowed down, and some tears pouring down on his face, "... are not capable of talking about it anymore.", She then looked around the rest, "First we need to recover after all the news we have heard today and to come up with the right solution of the problem." She then turned away and bypassed the table on the right, "Go. I'll send the guards after you when I'll decide the next meeting."

The others decided not to argue with Celestia because they indeed needed some rest after all they heard today. They then decided to do what she asked and all the group headed towards the exit door. Jet was still having his head down, and his eyes fixed on the floor. He never knew how exactly Wave and Storm died and what he just heard struck hm right in the heart. In the meantime, Shadow walked over to Luna and grabbed the handles of her chair as he then started to push it with his left hand, and his right hand on her shoulder.

"Not you, agent Shadow." Celestia's voice suddenly spoke at the moment when the entire group almost walked out. Shadow turned surprised and looked back at the Sun Princess, and saw how she was sitting on her desk and writing something on the paper sheet. Luna, in turn, became worried for the fate of her boyfriend, and looked at her older sister.

"Sister?" She asked, but Tia didn't even look at her, "I'm sorry Luna, but I need to talk to him." She said simply. Luna then sighed, and looked at her boyfriend, "Shadow, I'll wait for you behind the door." She whispered, "Call me whenever you need me.", Shadow nodded at her as he then took her by the hand, and brought it to his lips.

"I think I know why she wants me to stay." He whispered as he then kissed her hand. Luna nodded at him as she sighed.

"Yeah, me too." She said, before she grabbed the wheels and spun them. After she disappeared behind the door, the door closed tightly. Shadow then turned to Celestia as his face had his trademark look, and then he walked over to her desk.

"Princess?"

"Agent Shadow, I am not blaming you for not opening the information about this technology." Celestia spoke as she then raised her eyes and looked at him up, "I understand that you couldn't know about this, but you still could presume that there is such a danger."

"You're right." Shadow sighed dramatically, "I guess I was overconfident about the TWD by rightly thinking that I destroyed the only robot which have had it, and not searching for any copy.", Celestia have perfectly heard his sarcasm, and leaned her back on her chair, as she then crossed her legs. She gave him a sad look.

"Shadow, you know yourself, that we can't hold it for long." She spoke, "I don't want to send our guards on a certain death. Five fastest scouts in the world are dead, and I still don't know the status of these guards who marched in Ponyville.", She then sighed and lowered her head upon feeling a slight helplessness, "I need to get the exact information about these robots out there, and I don't know who else I can send." She then looked at him up, "You know what I mean?"

Shadow nodded at her confidently, "Yes." He answered, "I am ready to go there and to get the information about them."

Celestia then sighed again, and lowered her head, "I know you are, Shadow." She said sadly, "I just don't know on how Luna will react at this." She then looked at him up, "Trust me, if I had another option, then I'd use it, but…"

"Princess." Shadow interrupted her as he walked closer to the table, and leaned his hands on it, "You yourself know perfectly well that I had to go in search of Prince Sonic. I have to go anyway. If you need to get the information about TWDs then I'll take it for you during my mission. If these are somewhere nearby, it won't be hard for me.", Celestia nodded as her face then switched to confident, and then she stood up.

"Alright." She spoke, "I am very glad that you know your job. I'll be wait for your return. Return quick, and what is the most important, safe and sound! Consider it as a direct order!", Shadow suddenly gave her his trademark half smile, thus letting her know that he will accomplish his mission.

"As you wish." He said in his usual manner, and then he turned to the door and headed there. After he left, Celestia sighed deeply and walked over to the window. She looked out to see her land. From here, it looked like as it usually looks. Green trees, clear blue skies, clouds, mountains. However, now she knew that something was down there, and this something is not a friendly thing at all.

* * *

 **Oh, oh, oh. Looks like, the** **further the story moves, the darker. I wonder how Shadow is going to search for Sonic and the others, and if Fluttershy and Tails will be able to find the town? Well, I actually know the answer, but I won't tell you for not ruining the whole suspense. And I hope you guys don't mind about the technology I came up with. It makes the story more dark and interesting, and have a ton of thing I can sqeeze out of this. Yeah, I know it's almost like the WAlking Dead (As Pinkie Pie mentioned), but trust me, it won't leave you indifferent.**

 **That's all for today. Do not forget to leave a review. You can also fave and follow if you liked the story. Be free also to give me some of your ideas about the next chapter in the reviews, and if I like the idea, then I can include it into the next chapter.**

 **STAY IN POWER!**


	18. The Ghost Town

**Guys, I'm back.**

 **And LTBC is back, too, along with the fresh and new chapter number eighteen. I'll tell you honestly that I wanted to finish this chapter one month ago, but then I got a lot of things happened in real life, and it needed to get solved. Also, I had my other story's chapter to get written, but obviously it took a lot of time.**

 **Anyways, right now I think that it will be right if the chapter's on Let There Be Chaos will get updated once in two weeks, though, the next chapter will be released in the middle of September. I know that you've heard it before, but the next chapter's preparation will be ready faster than you think.**

 **And now let's move on to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter #18 - The Ghost Town.**

-/-/-/-

 **Somewhere in the Everfree Forest.**

The manticore with two travelers on its back continued to walk through the forest. Its pace was pretty fast, but still calm enough for Fluttershy and Tails felt comfortable. Tails were watching his radar to see how many miles they passed, while Fluttershy continued to look forward.

"How much farther we have left until the next town, Mr. Manticore?" She asked the beast, to which animal uttered a calm roar. Fluttershy's smile turned wider after this roar, and then she looked back at Tails to tell him a good news.

"Ummm… Mr. Manticore says that we are ten minutes away from the nearby town." Said Fluttershy, to which Miles nodded, still looking at the radar's screen, "Uh-huh. Glad to hear it." He said as he then looked at her, "That's great and just in time because my radar seems to be malfunction.", Fluttershy's eyes grew wide upon hearing him.

"What makes you think so?" She asked him, surprised to hear it. Tails looked at her by giving a disappointed look, and then he showed her the radar screen and pointed a finger at the battery level, "The battery is getting low." He said, a tired tone in his voice, "I guess it wasn't charged well since the last time when I used it.", Fluttershy sighed in disappointment upon hearing this and looked forward to seeing where they were going. However, her face then shot a kind and beautiful smile of hers.

"Don't worry Miles." She said in her trademark manner, "I hope that in town we will find a place where you can charge the battery.", Tails sighed in response and hid his radar into one of his bags. He then shook his head, disappointed in himself, and looked forward as he wrapped his arms around Fluttershy's waist. To which she gasped and blushed shyly. She then looked at him over her shoulder.

"Ummm… Miles?" She mumbled shyly. That's caused a questioned look on Miles' face, however, when he realized why she was like that, he grinned nervously and unwrapped his arms around her waist. He chuckled awkwardly at this and scratched the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry…" He said through his chuckles, to which Fluttershy giggled shyly in response, and started to rub the thicks of her hair, "No, that's okay…" She said, "It was just… well…"

"Unexpected?" Miles asked, to which Fluttershy nodded. The two then exchanged another portion of awkward chuckles, but their fun didn't last for long, because soon they heard the sound of roaring from the manticore's side, and looked towards the beast's face. Seeing that he's looking at them with a frown on his face, the two smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry." Fluttershy said apologetically. The manticore then looked forward and stopped its way as soon as it reached the town. He then roared and sat down, thus announcing to the two travelers that they're already here. Fluttershy smiled happily and looked at her fox companion.

"Miles, we're here." She said proudly, to which the fox-guy smirked in response, and gave her a wink, "I hear you." He said, before he moved into a comfortable position, and sat completely to the right side. He threw his left leg carefully to the right side and struggled to sustain his pain. He was groaning and breathing very shallowly, however, when his pain has finally ended, he smiled in a relaxation, and uttered a deep and relaxed sigh. Fluttershy, though, was still looking at him with concern. She then moved closer and grabbed him softly by the shoulder.

"Here, let me help you." She suggested her help, though, when Miles looked at her, he gave her a look, that was saying that he can cope with it, "No, no, no…" He said, "That's okay. I can take it.", He then looked down, and carefully slides off the beast's back. He landed on his right leg, and then he used one of his tails as an additional support. He then grabbed his stick and looked at Fluttershy as he offered her a hand. The pegasi girl, though, wasn't pleased by his act, she knew that the condition of his leg was still too bad.

"Um, Miles, but what about your leg?" Fluttershy asked as she sounded concerned. However, Tails insisted, by giving her a sarcastic smile of his.

"Oh, come on." He spoke jokingly, "You helped me a lot. Let me do at least something for you. Take my hand.", Fluttershy sighed deeply in response over his man's pride and gave him a somewhat flirtatious smile. She then stretched her own hand and placed it into Miles' hand, and started to slid off the Manticore's back. When she appeared on the ground, and the fox guy let go of her hand, she gave him a nice smile and nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly, as she then looked forward through the trees. Seeing the signs of a small town down there, Fluttershy narrowed her eyes in attention and walked closer to the forest's edge. Meanwhile, Miles was looking at Fluttershy with a smile on his face, as if proud of himself, however, in reality, he was simply nice of having her as his companion in this journey. Not only she's not asking silly questions, she's also a faithful partner, who can help him with everything she has, and he's sure, that as a real friend, he's supposed to do the same thing for her. Sighing, he turned to manticore and limped closer to the beast to take off the bags. Grabbing one of the bags, he slides them down on the ground.

"Okay…" He said himself, and then he hunched with staggering trouble to pull out the needed ammunitions.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was gazing down the hill. There, in the valley, she saw a town stretching along the river. From a distance, it seemed to her quite deserted. No pegasi flying over it, no cars driving through the streets, no noises, or any signs of life. Fluttershy thought that there's definitely something wrong with this place, and then she looks at her partner to see what he was doing. Seeing him digging in the bags and preparing the weapons, she decided that she needs to join him, and then she walked over to him. She then looks at manticore with a smile on her face and scratched the beast's muzzle.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Manticore." She said softly, "If it wasn't for you, we would never get here so fast. Please be careful, and try not to fly. The sky is very dangerous today.", the manticore purred at Fluttershy in response, and then it turned around and ran off deep into the forest, perhaps, searching for some food. Miles raised his eyes and look to where the beast is running off to, with his face wearing a surprised look on it. He saw a lot of things in his life and was a very experienced individual. However, a simple ride on manticore's back brought him an unexpected surprise even more than fighting with robots. He had never experienced anything like that.

"It was very interesting, Fluttershy." He said calmly, prompting the pony girl to look at him with a proud smile, as she was happy that she impressed him, "I've never tried anything like this before." Tails then looked at her and smirked, "Now I can cross out the "trip on the back of a wild animal" from my list of things I need to do.", Fluttershy gave him a wink, "I'll take it as a "thank you"." She said jokingly, "You're welcome, Miles."

Miles winked at her back and looked down at the bag. He then pulled out ammo for his gun and inserted it into his gun. He then shrugged the shutter, and hid the gun on his belt. After that, he growled as he struggled to stand up, that, and Fluttershy, who grabbed him by the arm and helped him to keep his balance. When he was back on his feet, the pony girl grabbed two bags, and gave one to Miles, while she herself grabbed the rest of the bags and carried it on both of her shoulders. Miles sighed upon seeing this. Not because he thought that she's weak, but because he thought that she's doing too much for him. He just didn't want to be a burden.

"Fluttershy…" He said, but the pony girl answered his worries with a cute smile of hers, "Miles, I know what you feel, but stop." She said kindly, "I can handle it.", Miles sighed more, "I know." He said simply, as the two then headed to the forest edge. They then stopped. Miles gazed down to the town with his eyes narrowed and his face full of determination.

"I don't like this place." Fluttershy spoke, what prompted him to look at her and to see her worrying look on her face. "This town is too quiet."

Tails looked towards the town, "So am I." He agreed, "But this is our only chance." He then frowned deeply, and looked at her, "Stay beside me and don't do anything silly, please. We don't know what's down there." Fluttershy nodded at him confidently and adjusted the bags on her shoulders. The two looked towards the town one last time, and then they headed towards it, on the way keeping their minds diligent, because on the meadow they might get spotted by the MS robots.

 **Canterlot Castle. Luna's chambers.**

Shadow was preparing for his rush outside to search for Sonic and the rest of the gang. He already changed his dress to his battle suit, consist of black pants, black shirt, and black jacket. On the entire surface of his uniform, he had red stripes. On his feet he wore the boots similar to his own trademark boots, only it was completely black in color with the same red lines on the top of it. He was sitting on the chair and digging inside his bag to see if he had everything he needs for this mission. When he finished with digging in his bag, he nodded to himself confidently, and then he threw his eyes towards the couch, where he saw Luna lying on it and hugging herself. Her eyes were closed and on her face, he saw a worrying expression on it. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to her. He sat on the couch next to her and grabbed her softly by the shoulder, as he then started to caress her, thus letting her know that he'll be fine.

Feeling his gentle touches, Luna took him by the hand and started to caress it with her fingers, not wishing him to go away. Or at least to go with him.

"I wish we have any other option…" She whispered sadly, obviously not wanting him to leave, especially alone. Shadow sighed upon hearing this. He knew that in a situation like theirs when they just get their things restored, they need to separate again, and so quickly. Shadow, though, blamed himself for not telling her about the mission he had in the schedule. He now thought that he should've said it from the very beginning, however, he didn't tell it to her and only said it at the very last moment. He now thought that if it wasn't him, she would've felt better herself.

"I wish it no less than you." He said, as he obviously didn't want to leave her, especially in her current condition. And truth be told, he'd rather preferred to take her with him. Luna then opened her eyes slightly and looked at him up.

"Shadow." She called him, prompting him to look into her eyes, "Come back safe and sound, hear me? Do not think this is my request to you as a girlfriend." She then used her hands to lift herself up into a sitting position and threw her legs off the couch. She then moved closer to him and grabbed him by the collar, as she gave a frown to hold up her tears.

"This is my direct order!" She said as she started sobbing, "If you don't come back from this mission, or even have a little scratch on your body, I'll be very… *sobs*... very angry…" Shadow took her by the hands, but she didn't stop, "Hear me?! I order you! *sobs*... I order you to come back alive and safe!"

"Luna." Shadow said her name instead of arguing with her, for she lost control over her own emotions, and shut her eyes. She then attacked him with a strong embrace and cuddled him. She buried her face on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. What happened with Wonderbolts sowed a seed of fear into her heart about that he might not come back. She was crying softly into his shoulder, thinking that what happened with the Wonderbolts might happen with him as well.

Shadow knew her fear and knew how she feels. One week ago, he had the same fear for her when she was lying motionless in the pool of blood back there on the stadium, and he felt distressed and shattered, and he didn't want her to feel the same. Right now he was ready to do everything to take her with him for them two to be together, and not letting each other go. Not again. But he had no choice. He tightened his grip around her and started to caress her back to let her know that he'll be fine and well.

"I won't do this to you." Shadow whispered, "I promise!" He then dared to break their hug for a minute, and the eyes of the two have met again, "Consider this as my last mission without you!" He said confidently, "After this, you will be my only mission, Princess!", Luna cracked into a smile, still shedding some tears, and then she pulled him into another hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, knowing that it won't be their last meeting, but she still had this seed of fear for his fate. She knew how strong this robot who slashed her on the back, and she never wished Shadow to meet this monster. They were in each other arms for the next ten minutes.

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the castle.**

In one of the rooms, Aloe and her sister Lotus were having some a game of chess and tea time. The girls were obviously in a good mood and wore very bright smiles on their faces. From the side, you might think that they're spending some vacation time or weekend, but in fact, they simply tried to keep their spirits optimistic and not letting the negativity of what was happening around them to consume them.

"The meeting is held for pretty long." Lotus suddenly spoke as she was looking at the chessboard stoking a finger around one of the chessmen, "Shouldn't he be back already?", Aloe looked at her sister with a smirk, and then she looked down on the chessboard, "Oh, I think he's discussing the details with his ex-battle mates." She suggested, "Don't worry, Lotus. He'll be back soon."

Lotus then sighed and looked moved the bishop figure, "Bishop to B4." She announced her movement, and then she leaned her back on the back of her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, "I think we should follow him. At least we would know what's the deal.", Aloe them made her own movement, and smirked at her sister, "Checkmate." She announced, prompting her sister to sigh in disappointment. Aloe, though, took one sip of her tea and looked towards the window.

"The returning of only one Wonderbolt always leaves a lot of questions." She said as she then looked back at her sister, and turned serious, "Do you really believe when only one member of the team of the fastest flyers in the world returns, does it mean that it will lead to anything good?"

Lotus sighed in response, "Let's just hope that Jet, will tell us all the details." She said somehow skeptical. Aloe was ready to respond, however, that's when the two heard the sound of the front door opening and turned wide-eyed. The two looked at the source of the noise, and Aloe smiled, seeing her boyfriend have finally returned back, and heading towards them.

"Jet." She announced joyfully, "You're finally back. How was the meeting?", Jet, however, didn't respond to her, and even more, he didn't look at his girlfriend, and the look on his face, told them, he wasn't smiling. He looked like he has just seen something scary. He simply passed the girls silently, and entered the bedroom, much to their surprise.

"I guess, he's not eager to talk, huh?" Lotus asked surprisingly, however, Aloe stood up, and walked after him, "Jet." She called him out, "Jet, are you okay?", She then walked over to the bedroom door and stopped in the doorway, as she gazed inside to see what he was doing. However, when she saw him sitting on the bed with his head dropped, she turned worried and walked in. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jet." She called out tenderly. Jet, however, was sitting with a look of despair on his face. The reason for his shock was the fact that only now he realized what exactly happened to his friends and partners seventeen years ago. He was told by GUN that they died in the battle, however, he was never told how they died exactly. It hit him hard in the chest figuratively speaking. The fate of them told by Shadow in Celestia's office, was even worse than what he heard before.

"I just don't believe it." He spoke, a quiet tone in his voice. Aloe then moved closer and cuddled next to him tightly.

"Sweetie." She whispered, prompting him to open his eyes and look at her, "Did the meeting went bad? Something happened?"

Jet sighed as he remembered that he needs to say the bad news to his girlfriend, "Yes." He said sadly, "Your Wonderbolts… they... *sigh*... They're gone.", Aloe widened her eyes in shock, and covered her mouth with the right hand, "What?" She asked horrified. Jet took her by the hand, and looked deeply into her eyes, "Fleetfoot is the only one who survived the attack that occurred several days ago." He whispered in a worried tone, "I'm so sorry for you to have to hear it.", Aloe sighed in dismay, as she then curled up in a fetal position and hugged her own legs by both of her hands. Seeing her movements, Jet shook his head, obviously blaming himself for telling her the bad news, and then he collapsed on the bed. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling, thinking of what he should do now. Aloe then opened her eyes and looked at him. She uncurled herself and moved closer to him, as she bent her legs and rested them on the bed and leaned her left hand on the bed.

"Is that why you're so upset?" She asked him softly.

"Not only that." Jet answered, still looking at the ceiling, "They were attacked by… I don't know how to explain…" He then looked at her, "Do you remember what I told you about the robotization?" Aloe nodded silently, "So." Jet continued, "I guess they were captured and robotized. And one of them then attacked the others and killed them one by one." Aloe gasped in shock, and covered her mouth again, "Oh my gosh…" She whispered.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Lotus' voice sounded from the side of the doorway. Aloe and Jet looked there to see Lotus standing in the doorway and having a worried look on her face. The two sighed instead of an answer, and Jet then turned away. Aloe just closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"No, Lotus." She said sadly, "Jet said, that the situation is even worse.", Lotus entered the room and walked over to them two. She then sat on the bed next to her sister, and looked at her, "What is it?" She asked.

"They were killed." Jet suddenly spoke, prompting the girls to look at him, however, they only saw his back as he was lying on the left side, and obviously devastated and shocked by the news, "Killed by one of their members. The robots traced them out and one night, they killed one of them, then robotized him, and he killed the rest." He then closed his eyes, uttered a deep sigh of sadness. The girls were horrified by what they just heard. However, Aloe then moved closer to him and laid beside him, as she wrapped her arms around his chest, and nuzzled her cheek against his, as she tried to give him a comfort.

"Why should they lie to me?" Jet asked a rhetorical question, as his voice had a strong tremble, "I should've known how they died. Wave, and Storm… they were my friends..." Aloe guessed what he was feeling, and tightened her grip, as she decided not to ask another question, "Why they didn't tell me the truth?" Jet whispered again. Aloe then gave him a kiss on the cheek, as she started to caress his chest, thus doing her best to give a comfort to her boyfriend.

"Ssshhh…" She shushed him softly, "That's okay… I'm here."

Lotus was silent all the time, while she was watching on how her sister is comforting Jet. She was too shocked by the news she just heard, and wasn't eager to ask the question, so she decided to leave it for later until Jet and Aloe both calm down. She then looked out of the window to catch the sight of the Equestrian landscape.

 **Meanwhile, in another part of the castle.**

Through the empty corridors of the castle, Twilight and Pinkie Pie where in Starlight's company, as they were walking slowly and spending time with the conversations about the news they just got.

"I would never believe that this psychopath spent such a huge amount of money to create a way of raising the dead, and using it as additional dummies for the fight." Pinkie Pie was complaining about the Eggman's logic, "He could be a billionaire with the technology like this."

Twilight sighed in response, "Pinkie, I don't think that money was the reason of why he started the war." She stated as the girls stopped next to the window, and looked at each other, "If the money was all he wanted he could just eliminate all the rich people on Mobius and then he would just stop his actions." She then looked out of the window, "Most likely, the reason was different."

Starlight then entered the conversation, "But why did Agent Shadow, or the rest of the Mobians say nothing about this technology?" She asked, prompting the girls to look at her, "Because they thought that the war is over and there was no need for speaking the truth about this technology." Twilight suggested the answer, "Moreover, looks like Shadow's words was that only he, The GUN Commander, Sonic and Silver knew about it, was a pure truth. Have you seen Manic's face when he was shouting at Shadow?" She then looked at Pinkie Pie, "Either he clearly knew nothing about the TWD's technology, either he's a great actor."

Pinkie Pie smirked at her friend, "Yeah, I saw it, too." She said, and then she frowned again, "But that means that our searching operation is delayed for some time." She suggested, "Celestia is unlikely to let us go outside even in the Mobians' company."

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, you're right." She agreed, "Although, for the sake of fairness, she would not let us go even if we were the only option. After the loss of the Wonderbolts and the unknown status of the guards, who marched into Ponyville she wouldn't take another big risk." she then sighed and formed a worried look on her face, "Just let's hope that the guys are safe, and will contact us as soon as they have the chance."

"I guess, that all we have left is to sit here and wait?" Starlight asked hopelessly, and Twilight lowered her head and nodded silently.

Suddenly the three heard the sounds of steps that come from the corridor on their right, and their eyes became wide. They then looked at each other, and then they looked towards the corridor where these sounds echoed.

"When will you go?" Celestia's voice echoed from there. The girls became even more surprised and Twilight then narrowed her eyes and headed there to see who she was talking with, "Let's go." She said to Pinkie and Starlight, and they wordlessly followed.

"Immediately." Shadow's voice answered. That's when the girls walked over to the pass to the next corridor and peeked out from behind the corner. They saw Shadow was walking in the company of the two princesses, obviously pushing Luna's wheelchair before him, and having Celestia on his left-hand side.

"The commander gave me two weeks of time to this mission." Shadow continued saying the details, "One week for preparation, and another week for the mission itself."

"And where will you start your search." Luna asked as she looked at him up over her left shoulder. Shadow quickly found the answer.

"The last time when I saw Sonic, Miss Rainbow Dash, and miss Applejack was at the Western crossroad." He answered, "I think I'll start my search in the direction where they ran off.", Celestia nodded confidently, and gave him a frown as the three stopped their ways, "Alright, fair enough." She said in her trademark royal manner, "But remember this, either you can find them or not, return back just when the allotted time is up."

"And try to keep a connection with us." Luna added as she looked at him up, "I don't know how just… try to find the way. Please...", Shadow sighed over her worries, but managed to keep his emotions inside, and simply nodded at her, "I will." He said as they continued their walk.

Meanwhile, the girls were all wide-eyed upon this.

"Looks like, agent Shadow is going on the search instead of us?" Starlight asked surprised.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie Pie added as she felt a slight hint of jealousy in her voice, "To be fair, it is quite obvious. After all, it is like an everyday job for him, huh Twilight?", Twilight, though, was silent at first, because her mind gave her the idea of how she can help her lost friends. She then smirked and walked out of the corner, as she followed the three, much to her friends became dumbfounded.

"Twilight?" Pinkie Pie called her out.

"Um, excuse me?" Twilight called out for Shadow and the princesses. Hearing her voice, the three stopped their ways and looked back at her to notice the well known lavender pony is walking at them.

"Twilight?" Celestia asked, "What are you doing here?"

Twilight walked over to the three and stopped before them, "Well, do not think that I was spying on you, but I heard that agent Shadow is going on a search for my friends." She said. Celestia then looked at Shadow, while having a questioning look on her face, and seeing him wearing the same expression she wore, she looked back at Twilight and lowered her left eyebrow.

"Well, yes." She said, "Agent Shadow is going on a search of Prince Sonic. Why?"

Twilight sighed, and walked closer, "Princess Celestia, I know that because of the events, happened later, with the Wonderbolts, but I, Pinkie Pie, and Starlight would like to volunteer to help Shadow with this searching mission." She said as her voice sounded as it usually sounds, however, Celestia didn't seem to like this idea. So as Luna. The Night Princess then gave a stern look to Twilight and spoke.

"You silly girl." Luna said sternly, "Do you even remember what happened with me?"

Twilight turned sad and walked closer, "Princess Luna." She spoke in a calm intonation, "I remember it too well, unfortunately, but believe me, we have to go." She then looked at Celestia, "We managed to negotiate some people, who were there and I think we know where to start the searching. We know where to search, and how to search." After she finished her argument, Celestia and Luna both pondered carefully over her words. On one hand, it's too risky for Twilight, because even if Luna didn't manage to take the upper hand over Neo Metal Sonic, so Twilight would never do it in her life. Shadow, unlike them, was fully confident, that he should go alone, and not letting some ponies follow him. He had his own reasons to work alone.

"Princess Twilight, with all due respect to you, I think you and your friends should stay here in safe place." Shadow said coldly, and almost emotionless, "If you have some information that will help me in my mission, I'll be glad to hear it right now, but I am not ready to risk your life and the life of your teammates." That's when Pinkie Pie and Starlight Glimmer gave up with watching and chose to join their friend in convincing the Mobian GUN agent that he will need their help. They both went out of their hiding spots and headed to the royalties and Shadow. Their steps were loud enough to catch the ears of both Princesses and GUN Agent. The three turned to see two more girls are walking towards them. Both Luna and Celestia were surprised, but their surprise couldn't compare with Shadow's surprise. The hedgehog-guy felt like he was tricked like a teenager.

"Who you are to decide for us about what we should do, and what we shouldn't?" Pinkie Pie asked a bit angrily, "These are our friends, you're talking about and their lives are very important for us."

"Mr. Shadow, I'd love to tell you that we conducted a lot…" Starlight was about to speak, but Shadow interrupted her by giving his trademark frown of a special agent who wasn't eager to hear what he already knows.

"I know how many heroic endeavors Princess Twilight and her team conducted during their careers, Miss Starlight." Shadow said with an annoyed tone in his voice, "However, fighting with supernatural and magical things is one, and fight with a metal war machine is completely different." Shadow then deepened his frown and glanced at Twilight, "And you should know it too well, Princess Twilight. Moreover, my mission will hold less time, if I'll go alone, and not having a high-class partner as my tail."

"Agent Shadow." Luna interrupted him by sounding calm, and very confident, "Be nice to her, please." Shadow didn't want to anger his girlfriend, so he then made a deep breath, and looked at her, "Beg your pardon." He said calmly, and returned his gaze at Twilight as he continued his thought, "Another thing that bothers me is both of your wings." He said as he looked at Twilight's still bandaged wings, "You can not move quickly enough with your feet alone, and if we meet with the walking dead, I can not give you absolute protection." He stated.

Twilight frowned at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Mr. Shadow." She spoke with a strong hint of distrust in her voice, "Are you refusing my help because I'm a girl?" Hearing this, Luna narrowed her eyes as she looked at Twilight as if she was stupid, and leaned her head on her left hand, as she decided to see where this will go.

Shadow realized that she's not ready to give up, and now used the silliest argument she could only use. To push hard on the gender reason, however, Shadow was prepared for this, as he knew the life way too well, and much better than Twilight that's for sure. After narrowing his eyes, he placed his hands on his belt and replied by saying.

"Both GUN agents, who were my partners, are women, and both are excellent fighters and teammates." He said, a tired tone in his voice, "The issue is not about your gender, but about your battle experience, your physical abilities, your speed abilities, your technical knowledge, combat training, the ability to orientate on the terrain without the use of communication or navigation maps, knowledge of the terrain, and the ability to act and respond quickly in extreme situations." Twilight's eyes went full wide after Shadow's statement. That's was something with which she would never argue. After all, Shadow was right, when he interested not about her gender or her heroic endeavors, but because of the facts. He's more concerned about her abilities rather than her princes's status. Starlight and Pinkie Pie were dumbfounded no less than Twilight. In fact, they hardly understood Shadow's statements.

"Ummm… What?" Starlight asked.

"Can you repeat this in English?" Pinkie Pie said. Shadow then sighed in annoyance and turned away. He then grabbed Luna's chair and pushed it forward, not really eager to continue this conversation.

"See you in a week, young ladies." He said with a well noticeable hint of an angry sarcasm in his voice, and then he looked at Celestia, "Princess Celestia." He said as he then quickened his steps somewhere where he didn't care. This prompted Twilight's eyes to grew wide once again, as well as the other girls, while Celestia rolled her eyes to the floor, as she then looked at the girls and motioned them to follow her. She and the girls then followed after Shadow and Luna.

"Mr. Shadow?" Twilight called him out, but he didn't answer, as he continued to walk away from the annoying young princess, who tries to seem stronger than she really is. Luna, who continued to process the words of an argument between Shadow and Twilight, then managed to recollect her mind and uttered a deep sigh of disappointment. She then looked at Shadow up and gave him a smile.

"You're not going to reconsider your position, aren't you?" She asked, a playful tone in her voice, on what Shadow frowned confidently, "No!" He said as he continued pushing her wheelchair.

Meanwhile, Celestia, Twilight, Pinkie, and Starlight have reached the duo and surrounded them. That's was enough for Shadow's annoyance.

"Princess Twilight, I'm not going to change my position." He said as he tried to sound calm and balanced, and not to speak out his irritation, "You're lack of battle experience, battle training, speed, physique, terrain orientation, and other skills you lack to volunteer on a search like this."

"Agent Shadow." Twilight spoke back, "Can you, please to listen to me at least?"

Shadow looked at her and gave her this skeptical look, "I've heard enough." He said as he then looked forward, much for Twilight's disappointment. Celestia decided to take the situation into her hands. She then stopped the group and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, what draws his attention to her. Shadow glanced questioningly at the Sun Princess to see her wise smile.

"Shadow, I think as an experienced fighter and as a man, you should give a word to a young lady." Celestia said wisely. Just like at the previous time, and every time when Celestia is using this trick, Shadow couldn't resist her powers of persuasion. He sighed deeply at this and nodded to the Sun Princess, before turning back to Twilight and giving her a confident nod.

"Alright, Princess Twilight." He said calmly, "What do you have that might help me in this mission?" Luna looked at her young colleague with a look of cute curiosity on her face. That's when Twilight smirked proudly and spoke.

"The girls and I managed to identify the last place where Sonic or our friends was seen before their disappearance." She said with her voice full of pride. The Ultimate LifeForm, though, wasn't impressed.

"The western crossroad." He said, "I was there, too. I know where to start the searching."

Twilight's smirk grew wider, "But you, probably don't know that Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack has later met with Rarity and Silver and engaged in a fight…"

Shadow's eyes then arched in a questioning manner. He decided to listen to her guesses and to see what her proposals. He then gave her a nod, thus letting her continue.

"Pinkie Pie and I had a conversation today's morning with our friend Bon Bon." Twilight continued, "She said that she saw our company is running down on the mountain slope, pursued by the robots. It was on the eastern city border. I guess you're know how to get there, but let me tell you this. Rarity and I know how to use the magical telepathic connection. I can make the telepathic contact with her. It will help you to speed up the searching process, and will save a lot of time."

When Twilight finished her speech, Shadow couldn't help but pondered over her words. He didn't want to take her with him because of the circumstances, but right now he realized that he will just poke one's finger at the sky. The searching of Sonic and the rest of the team will definitely be the same thing as searching the Needle in a haystack. Shadow hated to admit it, but he needed Twilight in the mission because without her, his searching will take more time. Sighing deeply, the Ultimate LifeForm made his eyes narrowed deeply.

"You have one hour to take everything you need." Shadow spoke with his voice sounded almost muted, "Take the supplies, weapons. The clothes should be light and dense. Come alone to the main entrance of the castle. I will wait for you on the street. If you do not show up in an hour, I'll leave."

Twilight arched her eyebrows in a questioning manner, whereas Starlight and Pinkie became dumbfounded by his words, "And what about me and Starlight?" Pinkie asked, to which Shadow frowned and looked at her, "You and Miss Starlight stay in the castle." he said a little sternly, "I only need a navigator. I'll take care of everything else myself. The conversation is over." Shadow then looked at Luna, who did her best to contain her laughter. The Night Princess could be seen with her hands tightly covering her mouth and the Mobian could swear that he heard her pfffftttts. He then narrowed his eyes in annoyance, knowing that she's going to tease him for his defeat to the younger Princess.

"Princess Luna." He asked as he grabbed the handles of her wheelchair. Luna took a deep breath to relax a bit and gave him a cocky grin, "Yes, sure Agent." She said playfully, and then she looked at the girls, "See you later, girls." She then looked forward as Shadow started to pull her forward, trying to get out of the sights of the rest. Twilight, Starlight, and Pinkie, though, looked a bit offended and disappointed. Maybe Twilight managed to get the place in this adventure for herself, but Shadow still refused Starlight and Pinkie to be in this party. They three then looked at Princess Celestia, but only to see her joking smile.

"Do not look at me, girls." The Sun Princess said, "Agent Shadow the Hedgehog is not in my jurisdiction. If you want him to change his mind, talk to Prince Manic." The girls, though, signed in response, by thinking that Manic's arguments might be the same as Shadow's. Starlight and Pinkie then looked worryingly at Twilight, however, the purple alicorn girl only smiled at them friendly.

"Hey, come on… I am still here…" She stated, trying to cool them both down, but it didn't help.

"Yes, but it won't hold for long." Pinkie said as she was almost about to cry. Twilight turned sad, too.

"Girls." She said, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"We can't, Twilight." Pinkie spoke again, "Do you remember Fleetfoot's story?"

"We'll be much calmer if we'll go with you." Starlight agreed with Pinkie, as the girls started to shed some tears. Twilight caught their emotions and became teary eyed, too. They then engaged in a tight friendly hug. Celestia smiled softly at this as she knew their feelings very well. When the girls finished their hug, Twilight looked at Celestia and smiled ironically.

"This is the first time when I'll go to the adventure without any of my friends." She said as she wiped off her tears. Celestia nodded, "I feel you, Twilight." She said, "In this world, there are still many things that we do for the first time." She then giggled and nodded them to follow, "Let's go. I think I can give you the special suit for this mission." They then headed to down the corridor.

 **Meanwhile, with Shadow and Luna.**

The doors into the chambers of the Night Princess are got opened and Shadow walked in, still pushing the wheelchair with Luna aboard before him. He was narrow eyed and hunched, while Luna was pretty much enthusiastic and even cheered. But that's not all, she was wearing a devilish grin on her face, as her mind was giving her options of the teasings she can commit on Shadow. And that's what the Dark Hedgehog was afraid of.

"Luna, please… Don't laugh." He begged her with his voice sounded emotionless, however, it didn't work, and Luna's teasings soon are to become. She giggled nicely and looked at him up as the two then stopped next to her bed and Shadow sat on the top of her bed right before her. They looked into each other's eyes before the Night Princess took her word.

"Shadow, you're totally getting old." Luna said with a joking tone in her voice, "You used to stand on your position like a rock, but now you really capitulated before the young Equestrian Princess? What happened with the Ultimate word of yours?" Shadow lifted his head on the right as his eyebrows arched in a sarcastic manner.

"I used to capitulate before you." He stated about their past relationships, but Luna didn't buy his explanation and gave him a loving smile. She knew that it works much better than any demands. She then spun the wheels of her wheelchair lightly to move closer to him. When she was near, only a few inches are left between them as the two looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Exactly, and nobody else." Luna said lovingly, "What happened? Why did you become so compliant?"

Shadow sighed in response and held her by the hands tightly, "Wanna hear the honest answer?" He asked her, and she nodded at him silently. Shadow smiled at his girlfriend, and then he squeezed tenderly both of her hands in his right hand and raised his left hand to her cheek. He then took her lovingly by the cheek and started to caress her.

"I don't know." He answered her question, "Maybe it's because of age, or maybe it's because I remembered the day when we split up? My noncompliance led to the fact that I broke up with the most beautiful woman in the entire world." Luna's smile became brighter when she heard the compliment, while Shadow continued, "Or maybe it is because of my experience? Every time when I was standing on my point, I found myself on the edge of the abyss… figuratively… though, sometimes even literally." He sighed again, as he caressed Luna's cheek tenderly, "I don't want to get fail again, as well as I don't want my noncompliance to become a reason of a terrible disaster."

Luna giggled over Shadow's confession as she found it very adorable. She then used her hands to lift herself up and struggled to stand up. Shadow sighed as he knew what she wanted to do, so he then picked her in his arms and sat her on his laps. He held her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist and legs and nuzzled his head against her clavicle by closing her eyes. Luna wrapped her own arms around Shadow's neck and started stroking his hair in the response of his smooch. She then kissed him on the forehead and held him closer, successfully doing her best to give a comfort to her boyfriend.

"Oh, my dearest Shadow." She spoke tenderly, "You're so sweet. You maybe have no idea, but you really are."

"Please, do not speak anyone about it." Shadow asked her, still nuzzling his head against her clavicle, "I don't want people to see me as a teddy bear, which can be squeezed and hugged." That's when Luna giggled again, "Teddy bear?" She asked joyfully, "Really?" She then took him by the cheeks, what prompted the Ultimate LifeForm to open his eyes and to catch the sight of the turquoise eyes of the Night Princess, "Shadow, that's not what I mean."

"I got you." Shadow said as he the rested his head back on her clavicle to listen to her breathing and heartbeat. Luna smiled more and hugged him back as she then closed heIr eyes and started to caress his head.

"I missed you so much." Shadow suddenly whispered, to which Luna answered with kissing him on the forehead, "I missed you, too." She whispered in return, "Please, be careful when you're outside. We have so many things to catch up." Shadow developed a smile on his face as he then kissed Luna's exposed clavicle and opened his eyes as he looked forward at the exit door. He still has a little time, and he decided to spend this time with his beloved woman. Of course, that's what he was doing the whole week, but he knew that it wasn't enough. Taking a deep breath, Shadow closed his eyes again and started to listen to Luna's heartbeat. He could feel it relaxing him and giving him a comfort he needed.

 **Back to Twilight.**

In her room, Twilight was finishing her preparing for the searching mission with Shadow the Hedgehog. The girl was extremely serious and highly confident about this. She was already wearing the black special outfit given to her by Celestia, black boots on her feet, and black gloves on her hands. The bag she was digging in, was black in color, too, and looked pretty light. Though, all she needed to take is a food and some other supplies to get to this mission.

However, if Twilight was fully confident in her decision, a few other persons including her older brother, her sister in law, and her Mobian colleague, were all not really sure, if she made a right choice. Cadence and Shining were sitting on the other side of the bed. They both had worrying looks on their faces for obvious reasons.

"Twilight, please…" Shining spoke as he tried to talk of his little sister, though, he was clearly not successful with that. Twilight signed over his worries and looked at him up with her face having a look that was a bit annoyed, "Shining, for the last time, stop." She said, "It's not like we're going to fight the entire robo army." She then zipped her bag and straightened up as she gave a confident look to her families.

"I know that you both worrying, but believe me, I'll be fine." She said calmly, "After all, I'm not going alone. I have one of the best world's warriors as my teammate. He won't let me get into troubles." Cadence sighed upon hearing this and lowered her eyes in a slight shame, "Twilight, your wings still not recovered yet." She said sadly.

Twilight sighed again and looked back at her own wings to see them bandaged. She then shook her head and headed over to her sister in law and her brother. She grabbed Cadence softly by the shoulder, what prompted the pink alicorn woman to raise her eyes to see Twilight's. She saw the girl smiling at her calmly.

"Cadence, it's not like I'm going to use my wings." She said, a friendly tone in her voice, "The flying is obviously dangerous at the moment, and I don't think that Shadow will allow me to fly up even if I had this possibility."

Cadence, though, didn't change her sad look, "Twilight, it's not that." She said, still worried, and Shining then joined his wife as he walked over to Twilight and hugged her around the shoulders, "Cadence, I, and Manic think that agent Shadow needs another teammate, whose health condition is perfect." He said, by having a worrying tone in his voice. Manic frowned as he completely agreed with Shining, and then he walked over to the three and spoke.

"Shining is right." He said, thus catching everyone's attention, "Twilight, leave this mission to someone else."

"Yes." Cadence spoke, "Let me go instead of you." Her offer sparked a strong hint of worry on the faces of Shining and Manic for obvious reasons, as the two widened their eyes, "NO." They both said at the same time. Much to the girls' surprise, who glanced wide eyed at the boys. However, both, Shining and Manic were surprised no less than the girls. The unicorn guy and the hedgehog guy looked at each other questioningly, as if looking the explanation inside each other's eyes, but they then shook it off as they had a more important issue on the topic. Shining then glanced back at Twilight and sat next to her as he threw his left arm over her shoulders.

"Twilight, I know that you're a hero and stuff, but… *sigh*... Let me go instead…" He spoke, by having an obviously worrying tone in his voice.

"NO!" Both Manic and Cadence shouted in unison, much to Shining's shock. When he looked at his wife, he noticed her wearing a stern expression on her face, but at the same time, he saw the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Shining that's excluded!" Cadence said a bit sternly, "You're not experienced enough for fighting with the war machines, and the lack of wings making you slow." Shining's eyes went wide when he heard this statement. This statement caught him off the guard, and despite the obviousness of this fact, he took it rather offensively, but he didn't manage to reply because soon Manic joined the Princess of Love in argument and grabbed his long time Equestrian friend by the shoulder.

"Your wife is completely right, Shiny." He spoke, as he looked into his eyes, "What fight you can give if you'll meet with the war machines? Tickling their feet? You can't fight the robots with magic."

Shining frowned in response, "Why?" He asked a bit angry, but Manic had a different opinion on this topic, "Because while you're casting the spell, the robots will perform at least a dozen of shots at you, and you'll be killed maybe even before your spell will work." He said loud enough, but at the same time, calmly. Twilight sighed as she agreed with Manic on this topic, again remembering Luna's accident. She then looked at her brother and gave him a sad look.

"He's right, Shining." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "If Luna lost the battle, and agent Shadow himself almost got killed, imagine what might happen with you." Shining then sighed deeply. He knew that this is a complete truth. He also remembered the moment, when the robot's plasma almost sent him to knock out. Cadence looked regretfully at her husband and took him softly by the shoulder.

"Honey, please don't be sad, please." She said softly, thus prompting him to look at her, "I am sure that you can hold up the battle against them, but…"

"But not as Shadow's teammate." Manic continued Cadence's thought as he sat next to Shining and threw his arm over his shoulders, "There will be only two of you, and his movements are too fast for you and you might not react as fast as you need." He then looked at Cadence, "The same goes for you, Cadence. Maybe your wings give you these speed advantages, but they can be easily damaged by the bullets or plasma." Cadence sighed in disappointment when he said this, while Manic felt more confident and decided to speak out, "If there's any person who needs to go so this is I." He then crossed his arms in the chest, "I am experienced enough in a fight, I can move fast, and Shadow's under my direct order in the state of emergency. Moreover, my brother is out there, and this is I who must move out to this mission." Cadence, Twilight, and Shining became wide-eyed after he said this, but then they all shouted.

"NO!"

That's when Manic caught himself shocked. He lifted up both of his eyebrows and backed away a bit. Cadence, Shining, and Twilight then exchanged surprised expressions with each other, but then Shining jumped to his feet and approached Manic with his face having an even more worried look.

"Manic, are you crazy?" He asked, what prompted Manic to narrow his eyes before saying, "Okay. What're your arguments?"

Shining's facial expression then equaled with Manic's, "You're the heir to the Mobian throne, Manic." He said, a tired tone in his voice, "Sending you to this mission is a suicide. You don't know the terrain well enough, and if something bad will happen to you, Celestia and all of us will be responsible for it before your mother and your people." Manic sighed when he realized that Shining is right, "Yeah, I totally forgot." He said quietly, but then he widened his eyes when he came up with another idea, "But still, we can ask some of our guys to team up with Shadow." He then looked at Twilight, "Espio or Jet can do this."

Twilight decided that she's done with this, so she then stood up and walked over to the room's closet to give them a final word, "Look, guys." She spoke, "I know your worries, but if we take a look at the facts. Out of us four, I am the only one who was engaged in the battle with these robots, while the two of you were wounded and the third one carried out the protection with them three." She then became sad, "And I am experienced enough with fighting the robots." She looked at Manic, "I know that one day doesn't count, Manic, and it is nothing compared to your experience…" Manic sighed deeply, while Twilight continued, "But I know what to do in order not to expose myself to danger. Moreover, I know Canterlot better than any other person in this room, and certainly better than any Mobian. I can walk us both through the safe paths of the city, where we might not even face with the robots. I can also perform the telepathic

spell with Rarity." She then looked at her brother and sister-in-law, "I go not only because I want to search, but also because I know how to search. You know this is the only way, guys."

After Twilight has finished her speech, the three royalties all sighed deeply in response, not knowing what to answer. The words of the young alicorn princess caught them off the guard and brought them into the hardest decision. They all then gave the sad looks to Twilight, and Shining then walked over to his sister and brought her into a warm family hug. Seeing this, Cadence stood up and followed her husband. She joined the hug, what Twilight gladly returned. Manic smiled warmly upon this, as he was somehow always glad to see the family union before his eyes. He imagined himself and his siblings in this situation. He watched them in silence all the time while they were comforting each other, and even when they finished their hug, he didn't dare to step in.

When the family hug was finished, Cadence and Shining smiled at Twilight when they saw her smiling at them in response. This smile of hers brought some seed of relaxing into the heart of the two, and they thought that she'll be fine.

"Be careful out there Twilight." Shining said.

"I will Shining." Twilight answered, smiling at him, "You know I will."

"We know." Cadence joined her husband. Twilight then giggled ironically and looked at her watch to see what the time is. Seeing that the time was almost out, she sighed and looked at them again.

"It is time." She said a bit sadly, though, Cadence and Shining didn't change their smile and simply gave her a nod, "See ya in a week, sis." Shining said, as he and his wife then walked out of the room. Manic remained as the only person who left here, and after his colleagues left the room, he ran into his train of thought, thinking of what he can give to Twilight. After all, they become good friends in this week, and he shouldn't let her go without saying goodbye. He then smirked as he knew what to do, and approached the lavender alicorn princess.

"Hey, Twilight." He spoke, prompting Twilight to look at him, as she took her own bag. Manic then gave an awkward look, as he seemingly lost the words, but he quickly recollected his mind and spoke.

"If Shadow will behave disgracefully, just tell me about it, when you're both back, alright?" He said friendly and a bit worrying, "My mom is the direct boss to the GUN Commander, and she can be very influential at Shadow."

Twilight smiled at him jokingly and giggled, "Oh, Manic." She spoke, "There's no need, really. I'll be fine." Manic, though, didn't share her enthusiasm, "I know you will, just… Shadow can be quite tempered from time to time and… *sigh*... just let me know, okay?" He asked her, still worried. Twilight then gave a surprised look obviously stumbled by Manic's gesture. What was it? Was he worried for her really? Well, he obviously was, but was it a worry just because of Shadow, or something different? Though, she then remembered that he risked his life just to safe Cadence, and according to Sonic's stories, Manic can be worried and caring for the people who surround him. She knew this nature perfectly because after all her own nature was the same. She then smiled at him thus letting him know that she'll follow his advice and gave him a confident nod.

"Alright." She said friendly, "I'll keep it in mind."

Manic nodded at her in response, and stretched out his arm at her, "Good luck, Princess Twilight." He said confidently. Twilight shook his hand gladly and nodded again. When they finished their handshake, the alicorn girl approached the exit door. Manic was left alone with his thoughts about the lavender alicorn princess and her decision to go to this mission along with Shadow. He had a strong hint of worry in his heart for her faith, not only because she's not experienced enough, but also because he rightly believed that it was him who must go to this mission. His brother was still there and his status was still unknown. Though, he also felt something different. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Twilight to get caught by the robot, or something worse. Sometimes he hated being a royalty because it limits his actions. Manic then shook his head and approached the window to see the Equestrian landscape and to calm his nerves.

Meanwhile, Twilight left her room and went to the living room, and seeing that it was empty, she stopped and looked back at her room over her shoulder. She fixed her eyes on the door ajar, as she pondered over Manic's gesture, and why he offered her a help. She didn't know the answer. Though, she guessed that this is somehow connected with Cadence. She remembered their eye meeting on the stadium one week ago, and it doesn't look like the meeting of old friends. However, she wasn't sure of it at one hundred percent. Maybe it was just an act of support, that Twilight definitely needed. She then shook his head by having a frown on her face, as she decided to ask Manic about him and Cadence when she's back. She looked forward at the exit door and opened it as she left the room and headed for the meeting with Shadow.

 **Meanwhile, near the castle's exit.**

When the time was close to the evening, and the sun moved its way to the set, Shadow could be seen standing on the main ladder near the castle's parade entrance and watching the Canterlot's nearby streets. He looked a bit worried and troubled, perhaps that was the fact that Princess Twilight convinced him to take her as his teammate. He wasn't really eager to take such a big risk because having a Princess as his teammate is a bigger problem than just having a simple soldier or warrior. Now he's exposed to the big responsibility before the Equestrian people and Princess Celestia.

Sighing, Shadow decided to sit down on one of the steps of the ladder and leaned his head on his hands. He dove deep into his train of thoughts of how he should act right now? He used to have a teammate from VIP's, but at least she showed herself as a loyal partner and as a good teammate, and she was experienced enough. She also successfully passed all the tests with the highest results and complied with all the necessary regulations. Right now the situation is completely different. Twilight Sparkle was never even an IP, not speaking about GUN, and was a strict VIP, unlike Sally Acorn who was his partner just two years ago. She was not a fighter, not a speeder, and not even a shooter. Even despite the fact that she saved his life and he gladly returned the favor, however, he remembered too well how she got chased by Neo and almost got herself into a trap. The lack of experience did its job.

Shadow shook his head hard to get rid of the bad images given by his mind and looked at his watch to see how much time Twilight is still left. Seeing that she's still left twenty more minutes, Shadow sighed and looked again at the city streets, he could see behind the shield. He frowned as he now thought that this Twilight girl shouldn't remain alone or act arbitrarily.

"You look pretty nervous, Special Agent Shadow." He suddenly heard Celestia's wise tone, what prompted him to make his eyes wide. He then turned around and spotted her graceful silhouette standing next to him and giving a wise look. Shadow then stood up and gave a questioning look.

"I remember your advice to get rid of the appearance out of nowhere, whereas now you yourself appeared out of nowhere." He said with a small note of sarcasm in his voice. Tia gave him a sly smile in response, as she walked closer and crossed her arms over the chest.

"At least now you know what I feel when I suddenly hear your voice." She said calmly. Shadow couldn't help, but sighed deeply, as he then turned away and looked again at the Canterlot streets. Celestia ceased to smile and switched her facial expression to serious again. She looked at the streets of her city to see the abandoned and destructed area.

"I guess, you're thinking of how to convince Princess Twilight to not departing with you?" She asked still sounding and being calm. Shadow looked at her.

"Princess Celestia, I don't want to take such a big risk." He said, a worried tone in his voice, "I am not denying Twilight Sparkle's heroic exploits, but her life is too important for your country and your people. I'd rather prefer to walk alone, everything but not to take a high-status person as my teammate."

Celestia sighed as she then turned to him and lifted up her eyebrow, "Says the person who has a high status as well." She said wisely, to which Shadow's eyes went narrow, "I am just an expendable material about who nobody gives a damn." He stated an obvious fact, but Tia didn't give up and then she gave a smirk, "My little sister has totally different opinion on this topic." Tia responded his doubts with a verbal sweep kick and sent Shadow into the knockout. The dark hedgehog turned away a bot and formed a sad look on his face as he had nothing to say in response. He knew that she was right. Again.

"Princess, I…"

"Shadow." Tia interrupted his speech, "You may think whatever you want, but there's still a person who has a big faith on you, who loves you, and who won't be happy is something bad will happen to you. As much as the most of you, you should always look at those to whom you are not indifferent, even if the whole world doesn't care." She then put the hand on his shoulder, "Twilight is a very smart girl, and she won't let you down, I guarantee it."

Shadow looked at her, still being doubtful, but seeing the look he couldn't resist, he gave up. He then formed a confident frown on his face and nodded to the Sun Princess, thus letting her know that he will perform his job perfectly. Suddenly the two heard the sounds of footsteps and female voices, what prompted them to turn towards the source of the noise and to see a certain purple pony girl heading towards the exit of the castle and accompanied by the company of her friends, among which were Pinkie Pie, Starlight, teenagers and her niece, who came here to walk her to the exit. Celestia smiled kindly over this and looked at Shadow. She gave him a wink and then she headed to meet Twilight and her friends.

Shadow couldn't help but formed a smirk on his face upon seeing this and lifted up his eyebrow. He then crossed his arms in the chest and fixed his eyes on the company. He decided to silently watch what's they're doing.

"Earlier than I thought." He said to himself quietly.

Meanwhile, Twilight stopped next to the castle's exit to meet with Celestia. The teacher and the student greeted each other with smiles on their faces, and Twilight then spoke.

"I guess, it is time to say… uh… See ya later?" She joked, what caused a massive chuckle from the side of her friends. Tia then finished her chuckle and smiled more as she looked again at Twilight.

"Be careful out there, Twilight, both of you." She said kindly, to which Twilight chuckled again and shook her head as she glanced at her friends, "I've heard this phrase way too often today." She said ironically. Her friends, however, gave her sad smiles, obviously worried for her.

"It's so unusual." Pinkie Pie spoke, "I would never think in my life that we couldn't share at least one of our adventures." Twilight smiled back, "Well, a certain person told me that there's always something we've experienced at the first time." She said in a friendly manner. Spike then stepped closer to her by giving a worried look, obviously not eager to let her go alone.

"Twilight, are you sure that you don't need any additional help in this mission?" He asked, prompting Twilight to sigh, "Spike, I told you already." She said friendly, "Shadow the Hedgehog is a great and a very experienced fighter, and he won't let me get into troubles. Don't be worried."

"I wish I could." Spike said as he almost went into crying. Twilight couldn't help but started to cry, too. She then brought her brother dragon teen into a warm and tight hug, which Spike gladly returned. She patted him on the back and then she broke a hug and looked into his eyes again. Seeing the tears in each other's eyes the two chuckled ironically and wiped off each other's tears. They then looked at the rest of the team, to see their friendly smiles.

"Safe travels, Twilight." Starlight said sadly.

"When you find our sisters, can you tell them that we're not let them fight alone next time?" Scootaloo asked as she sounded a bit sarcastic. Twilight chuckled again and then she gave a smirk to Scootaloo.

"Well, I think when we're back, you girls will say it yourselves." She said. Flurry Heart then landed on Twilight's shoulders and wrapped her arms around her aunt's forehead as she grinned.

"Remember, Aunt Twilight. If you become frightened, the food machine will save you." She said in a joking manner, what caused another laughter from the company.

"Princess Twilight." They suddenly heard Shadow's voice, what prompted them to stop their laughter. Turning to the ladders they saw the figure of the dark hedgehog, who was staring at them with a calm look on his face. They then saw him lifting his left hand to the face level and then he patted a right-hand index finger on his watch, reminding that they need to go. Twilight nodded at him with a smile and then she looked at Celestia. Seeing her look, the Sun Princess gave a look of her trademark wisdom. Twilight then shook her head and hugged the Sun Princess tightly what Tia gladly returned.

"You teach me for many years, and I'll do anything to not let you down." Twilight said quietly and sadly. Celestia patted Twilight on the back and then they finished their hug and their eyes have met again.

"I know what you will, Twilight. However, still try to do what Shadow tells you." Celestia said sadly, "Safe travels, my former faithful student." Twilight smiled more before they hugged each other again. When their embrace was finally over, Twilight, still smiling, turned to her newly formed teammate and approached him. She quickly closed the gap between them two and stopped before him, giving a confident look.

"I'm ready." She said as she sounded very confident. Shadow returned her confidence with a nod and motioned her to go forward. Twilight did what he said and headed down the ladders, while the dark hedgehog remained standing in the same place. Suddenly he threw his gaze up to one of the windows to see the silhouette of his beloved girlfriends in behind one of the glasses and her charming smile. He saw her sending an air kiss to him, and he returned it with sending her a warm smile of his. He then looked at the company standing in the castle's doorways without changing his smile and then he sent them a wink before he turned away and followed Twilight.

Celestia then shook her head with a chuckle and turned to the company of friends. She then motioned them to head inside, and they did what she mentally asked them to do, and entered the castle. Celestia then used her magic to close the door and walked upstair to visit her little sister.

 **To Luna.**

Luna was silently watching Shadow and Twilight leaving the territory of the castle's shield, and disappeared behind the pink barrier as they walked through. After their silhouettes are out of her sights, the moon alicorn performed a deep breath in/out to cool her nerves down and to get rid of the bad thoughts of the future. She then opened her eyes and looked forward to seeing the Equestrian landscape. Suddenly she felt her sister's hand on her left shoulder and widened her eyes. She then looked up over her shoulder, but only to see Celestia's friendly smile. Luna couldn't help but smiled back as the two sisters then looked forward to enjoying the evening's landscape together.

 **To Shadow and Twilight.**

The newly formed duo have left the shield and now appeared standing before the abandoned, destructed, and devastated city streets. The city has been in ruins for more than a week. Obviously, all the souls, who were in the city were hiding, either in the castle, either somewhere else. Shadow was already frowning in his trademark fashion as his eyes run carefully through the city ruins in the search of any sign of the threat. Twilight was standing on his right and was frowning, too. She knew why they stopped and why he was gazing through the ruins.

"Do you see anything?" She asked quietly, "Or… feel anything?"

Shadow shook his head, "No." He answered, "But I guess that we need to expect the worst. Wide streets are not the best place to walk now, so we need to move along narrow streets to stay unnoticed."

"I agree." Twilight said, prompting Shadow to look at her, "There's the small lane on the left-hand side about which many people don't know." She then looked at him, "It is passing between the buildings that might give us a good cover." Shadow lifted up his eyebrow, "Can you led us there?" He asked, to which Twilight smiled proudly, "Of course, I can." She answered, and then she turned to the left and headed there, "Follow me."

Shadow wordlessly followed her, and soon they disappeared behind the tall buildings. Finding themselves in the lane mentioned by Twilight, they looked down the lane to see the state. The two run their eyes straight forward to observe the state of the lane and if there's any threat. They saw that the street was filled with thrash and the debris of the broken buildings, however, they didn't see any signs of the robots, so they decided that this road is safe enough.

Shadow then headed forward, "Follow me." He said. Twilight followed him obediently as she grabbed the strap of her bag by the left hand.

"Shadow." She called him out quietly.

"Yes?" He asked, still looking forward.

"How long does it take to get to the eastern border?" Twilight asked again as she was walking on his right. Shadow looked at her without changing his frown.

"A few hours, I guess." He answered, as he then looked up at the evening sky which is becoming darker and darker, "And I think we couldn't make it before dark." He then looked back at her, "We have to get to the end of this street today before we find a place to sleep."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah, you're right." She said as she then looked around, "In fairness, we can choose any of these houses, because they are empty anyway." She then looked back at him, "Alright, so you have any instructions for me?"

Shadow then lifted up his eyebrow, "I see no need in this, Princess Twilight." He said, "You're keeping your voice quiet and not making any silly movements, so I can guess that you already know how you should act."

Twilight giggled nicely and smiled proudly, "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Shadow answered, "The only thing you should do is not to do anything stupid and listen to whatever I speak." Twilight nodded, "Don't worry." She said, "I won't expose myself to a heavy fire. You can count on me."

Shadow nodded back and looked forward. He then picked up the speed a bit.

"Let's go." He said. Twilight again said nothing in response and followed him wordlessly. The eyes of the two were running around the lane to be sure that they're not in watching from anyone's, or anything's side, so they could feel safe.

 **Later that night, with Miles and Fluttershy.**

The day has finally turned to night when Fluttershy and Tails have finally reached the town. The two organized the lodging for the night in one of the houses on the edge of the city. In the windmill. The two were resting comfortably on the flight of stairs, and were, perhaps, in the middle of the building. They already lit a candle they found here on the first floor and ate their dinner meal. Right now they already rested on the different sides of the candle and were trying to get some sleep. They used empty sacks as bedding, blankets, and pillows. Fluttershy was lying on her left side and her face turned to the fire as she was giving a tired look, while Tails was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"The day was totally exhausted." Fluttershy muttered tirelessly, "I can't even feel my legs."

Miles smiled ironically, "Well, if you would let me carry at least one of the bags…" He looked at her and gave a skeptical look, "... you wouldn't feel so exhausted." Fluttershy looked at him up and gave him a smile, "Do not even try to talk me out." She said a bit jokingly, "When your left leg will finally get healed, then we'll talk."

Miles rolled his eyes back to the ceiling and shook his head, "Whatever." He said simply, "Tomorrow we need to check the town on the supplies and any electricity. And to see if there are any survivals here." He then looked at her, "So I guess that tomorrow we'll get even more job to do."

Fluttershy sighed deeply upon hearing this, "Yeah, you're probably right." She said.

Miles then rolled on his right side, "Have you ever been here before?" He asked.

"No." Fluttershy answered as she gave a sad look, to which Miles sighed, "So am I." He said as he then rolled on his back, and hid his hands behind the back of his head, "I hope that some electricity generators here are still working. Otherwise, our further travel will be travel to nowhere."

Fluttershy smiled as her eyes fixed on his silhouette, "Even if it won't, we can find a plane map in one of the stores." She suggested, prompting him to look at her, "The paper map doesn't need a battery to work."

Miles smiled, "But the paper map doesn't have an automatic navigation system." He said a bit jokingly, "Alright, get some sleep." Fluttershy nodded at him, still giving a smile, and then she closed her eyes and rested more comfortably as she used almost curled up by bending her legs. She then uttered a sleepy moan and started slowly drifting into sleep.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night." Miles whispered as he was still looking at her with a smile. She looked incredibly adorable in a sleeping pose, and he couldn't help but continued staring at her silently for the next six minutes. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. However, very soon he felt his eyelids become heavy and performed an easy yawn and closed his eyes too. He drifted into sleep very quickly and soon he started snoring.

Fluttershy's eyes suddenly got opened when she heard his snoring and she looked at him with a joking smile. Seeing him sleeping peacefully and his mouth slightly opened, she couldn't help but giggle over this. She found him very adorable and sweet, and she highly appreciates his desire to help her even with his wound. However, it doesn't mean that she's supposed to remain useless. She then lifted herself a bit up, crawled over to him and adjusted his sack to the level of his chest. After that, she returned back to her own place, laid down and looked at the burning candle. She then took a deep breath and when she released the air, the air flow rushed to the candle and it extinguished instantly.

* * *

 **Aaaand... done! The chapter eighteen have finally finished and if you managed to get to this point, then you might want to ask...**

 **"Oh, my gosh, BHG, what happened? You finished one day in three chapters, while earlier, you needed fourteen chapters to finish one day. WTF?"**

 **Well, in the previous fourteen chapters I build up the introduction of the world and the main characters, the supporting characters as well as much other stuff. Right now, we moved on to the strict action and main movements. So I won't need fourteen chapters for one day anymore, so you can be calm.**

 **Anyways, if you liked the story, you can always support me with your reviews, faves and follows. That's all for today. See ya soon and STAY IN POWER!**


	19. The Walking Dead

**Wooohooo, here's Blocky! Hehehehe.**

 **Hello to one and all, my friends. Your favorite LTBC is back again, and it ready to surprise and shock you, my friends. I am so sorry that you didn't see any updates for almost two months, but, well... you know... I was spending more time on Sonic and Equestria Girls story which I was writing with Apex Wolf, and decided to give some break for LTBC.**

 **It was more than two months since I started writing this chapter, and I can tell you that this is my least favorite chapter of LTBC so far, but I still enjoyed writing it very much, thanks to Tails and Fluttershy moments. Oh, yes, in this chapter we will dive deeper into Tails and Fluttershy adventure on the wasteland, but starting with Shadow and Twilight, of course. As you remember their mission is on its beginning and they need to find the traces of Sonic and the other guys who are trapped in the basement of the ruined building, while Tails and Fluttershy continuing their way towards Ponyville.**

 **Warning! This chapter contains some nudity and shock content closer to the end of the story. I warned you, guys! Now, let's move on to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter's Prologue**

 **-/-**

The morning sun rays broke through the wall's fissure and hit hard straight into the closed eyes of a certain lavender alicorn girl with purple hair and pink stripes. She wrinkled as she felt the warmth of the sun rays hit her into the eyelids, and bared her teeth as she felt it burns. She then slowly opened her purple eyes and looked up to see the fissures on the walls gave a way to the warm sun rays. The light was so bright that the girl could barely see anything else besides the light.

Sighing, she closed her eyes again and sat up. She rubbed her eyes softly, before opening them again, and to look around the room where she found herself. She had spent the night in the living room of one of the abandoned houses, by sleeping on top of the comfortable couch. Twilight performed a soft yawn, before throwing off the blanket. She then threw her legs off the couch and rubbed her eyes again to fully reconnect her vision. She then opened her eyes and glanced at the chair, where she saw her teammate was sleeping in a sitting position. She could hear Shadow breathing softly and deeply, totally enjoying the dream of his. Twilight found it funny and gave out a small chuckle. She then stood up and walked over to him to wake him up. She grabbed him softly by the shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Shadow." She called him out quietly, "Wake up.", Shadow certainly felt someone's shaking him and he moaned in his sleep in a slight annoyance. He opened his eyes slowly and threw it at the one who dared to wake him up. Seeing Twilight's friendly smile he lifted up his eyebrow and spoke.

"Princess Twilight?" He asked a sleepy tone in his voice, "Is it already morning?"

Twilight nodded at him, as she then looked at her watch to see what time is it, "It's 6-00 am to be exact." She said as she then looked at him, "I guess, you fell asleep not so long ago?"

Shadow rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he pondered over Twilight's question, "I don't remember." He said as he caught himself a bit puzzled, "But that doesn't really matter." He then looked at her, "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Alright." Twilight said, "Mind if I go and wash myself up?" Shadow gave her a look of a mock indifference on his face, "Five minutes." He ordered to her, to which Twilight chuckled again and then she shot a proud smile.

"I'll think three will be enough." She said as she then headed to the nearby room and disappeared behind the door. Shadow then shook his head as he then stood up and performed several warm up physique exercises. He finished it very quickly and then he ran his eyes over the room in a search of something he could do. However, he suddenly saw the suspicious sounds that came from the left. Shadow lifted up his eyebrow and looked there to see what it was. Glancing there he saw the ruined concrete wall, which was literally crumbling. However, he decided to check it out what it was just in the case. He then pulled out his gun and glanced towards the door ajar that led to the room where Twilight was.

"Princess Twilight, I need to perform a sweep of the area." He announced.

"Alright." Twilight's voice came out of the room, "I'll be here, don't worry."

The dark hedgehog then turned to the wall, where he saw the crumbling and approached it, holding his gun before him and aiming forward. Soon enough, he turned sharply to the left and disappeared behind the corner.

Meanwhile, Twilight was washing her face with the help of the water that was in the bucket, standing on the top of the commode. She carefully rubbed her eyes and the entire area of her face. She then grasped her hands full of water and threw it on her face. She then sighed when she finished with washing and strengthened up. She glanced into the dirty mirror to see how she looked, and thankfully she looked as great as always, only no makeup. She smirked to her reflection and then she threw her eyes down to the bucket full of water and her hands then dove again into the water. Twilight washed off her hands carefully and then she looked into the mirror again.

But only to see the metal made hedgehog with black glass eyes and red digital pupils, which was towering over her and standing silently. Twilight's eyes turned wide in horror. She then gasped deeply, and jerked to the right, and just in time, because of a moment later, the robot performed a plasma shot that destroyed the wall. Twilight quickly stood up and rushed to the exit door, breathing deeply and heavily. The robot followed her slowly and raised its left hand again as it aimed its cannon at Twilight and performed another shot.

Twilight ran over to the couch on which she was sleeping and ducked behind it just a moment before the plasma shot whooshed above her horn and crashed into the wall. The wall exploded into millions of little concrete pieces, and the concrete dust poured on the top of Twilight's head.

The alicorn girl then formed a glare on her face and charged the horn. She then stood up from the cover and shot a beam right at the robot's arm, thus damaging its cannon. The robot staggered to the right, and froze for a second, while its eyes are still aiming at Twilight. However, soon the metal machine grabbed the couch and threw it right at Twilight so easily and quickly that she didn't have time to catch it with her magic, so she dodged it by jumping at her right. She fell on the floor and looked back towards the robot to see it raised its right arm. The fingers then transformed into claws.

Twilight gasped upon seeing this, and then she charged her horn and performed another battle spell. The magic beam struck hard into the robot's head, and it staggered back but managed to stand on its feet. The robot's head returned its position to normal and then it threw its digital eyes right at Twilight and approached her slowly. The alicorn girl left nothing to do, but to perform on battle spell after another, as she started to crawl back to avoid of the meeting with these claws.

The Princess of Friendship bumped into the wall right behind her and almost curled up. She was now regretting not calling for Shadow. She thought that she can cope with it herself, but only now she realized that she was deeply mistaken. Soon the gap between her and the metal war machine has towered over Twilight's lying figure.

"SHADOW!" She called out loudly to her teammate, and now boss. The robot, though, didn't pay any attention to her screams. It then raised its right arm over its head and prepared to perform one mighty and final strike.

 _ ***BANG***_

The sound of the gunshot sounded behind the robot's back, and, strangely enough, when the bullet hit the robot's head, it exploded. The robot froze dead in the place where it was standing, and, perhaps, it will remain this position until the end of the world. Twilight was also frozen in shock. Her eyes were wide and her breaths were deep, quiet and soft. Soon, her mind recollected itself and she glanced towards the side of her partner. She saw Shadow standing like a statue, aiming his gun he was holding in his left hand. His face had a deep glare of rage, while his crimson eyes were fixed on the robot. Seeing that robot was not moving, the Ultimate LifeForm threw his eyes at Twilight to see her status.

"Princess, come here, quick." He said calmly, and loud enough for Twilight could hear her. She then jumped up and ran over to him. She stopped on his right-hand side and grabbed him by the arm.

"Shadow, where in the world have you been?" She asked quietly and a bit angry that he wasn't beside her.

"I told you that I needed to perform a surveillance sweep." Shadow said back as he sounded quiet, too, and a bit annoyed to be honest, "Did this dummy mannequin managed to transmit the data about our whereabouts to its colleagues?"

Twilight looked at him, "How should I guess?" She asked quizzically, to which the dark Mobian sighed deeply, as he knew that she can't see if the robot already sent the signal to the other robots, or not. He then looked at her with a frown.

 ** _(Background Music: The Walking Dead Opening theme.)_**

"Grab your things, we're leaving." He announced quietly. The purple Equestrian decided not to argue with him and quickly ran up to her bag with things, and then she grabs it and runs back to Shadow. As the two have met in the middle of the room, Shadow brought her before him, and lead her towards the back door. Soon, the two reached the back door, and Shadow looked out and scanned the street to see that there's no threat, while Twilight was behind him. Seeing that the street is empty, Shadow looked at Twilight and gave her a nod, thus letting her know that she can go. The alicorn girl nodded at him and ran out of the house. The dark hedgehog threw one last gaze at the house, they spent the night, and soon he turned and followed Twilight.

 _ **(The opening cutscenes)**_

 **The camera runs across the abandoned and ruined building. The building is surrounded by the various usual objects. The broken gun, the broken TV. The car, which is not on the run, and obviously damaged and covered by the liters of blood.**

 **A few broken robots were lying on the city streets of the Canterlot city. One of the robots was holding the largely opened valet. In one of the valet's branches, an ID card could be seen, with the photo of Shadow the Hedgehog on its left side.**

 **Station Square was covered with smoke. The streets again were empty, filled with trash, abandoned cars, numerous gunfire weapons, and much other stuff. On one of the streets, the photo was lying, on which the entire mane 6 was portrayed as the girls were standing in their trademark poses and smiling into the camera.**

 **Through the big corridor, again, filled with broken windows, and numerous trash lying on the floor. The newspaper had on the front page the photo of Jet, Espio, and Sonic standing on the podium and smirking victoriously at the camera, and was speaking, "The sensation on the World Championship".**

 **Another newspaper was saying, "The Miles Electronics Inc expands its sphere of influence.", and on the photo, a certain fox-guy named Miles Tails Prower shakes his hand to Princess Celestia as the two were smiling affably at each other.**

 **The photo, on which Silver and Rarity were portrayed with their arms around each other, with Rarity smiling softly at the camera and nuzzling Silver, whereas the hedgehog guy was proudly smirking into the camera.**

 **The photo on which, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were portrayed, with Rainbow floating over Sonic and smirking at him, and Sonic is running, and smirking at her back.**

 **On the floor, a very familiar running shoe was lying, which was black and red in color, and covered in mud.**

 **On the wall, three golden rings were nailed.**

 **The X-Tornado lying crashed in the Everfree forest.**

 **The meadow, which seemed to be calm, had some very uncalm movements of the metal creations which resemble both Equestrians and Mobians.**

 **And finally. The long corridor which has no light at the end, and only the black mess through which an ominous red eyes were burning.**

 **(Music Ends)**

 **(The opening cutscenes ended)**

 **Chapter # 19 - The Walking Dead.**

 **-/-/-/-**

 **Canterlot.**

The usual skyline of the ruins of Canterlot is complemented well by the bright morning sunlight. Today, however, the city does not look empty. A few robots could be seen flying over the destroyed buildings right towards the spot where one of them was destroyed by the two travellers.

Meanwhile, the two travellers were hiding in a building that once was a cafe, right behind the concrete wall. Shadow was holding Twilight by the waist and keeping her behind him, for she didn't get a shot if they'd get detected, or to shove her inside for the very same reason. On his left hand he was holding his Deagle. The two were frowning deeply over the circumstances that caught them both so early that they didn't even manage to find the time to wash themselves up a bit, though, there was no cold shower for them both currently in Canterlot. When the robots were out of their sights, Shadow glanced quickly at Twilight, and nodded towards the hole into the neighbor building.

Twilight replied him with a nod and quickly ran over to the neighboring wall and hid behind it. She pressed her back across the wall, and looked quickly towards Shadow. The Dark Hedgehog saw it, and quickly ran over to Twilight. Just as the duo reunited again, the Mobian agent looked into the hole to see if there's no threat. Seeing that the building was empty and had nothing but trash lying on the floor, Shadow looked at Twilight and gave her a nod, thus letting her know that their way is free. The two then walked inside by moving slowly and carefully so not causing any superflicious noises in order not to attract any unnecessary attention.

"Will they be looking for us?" Twilight asked quietly, to which Shadow sighed, "Obviously." He answered as he then looked at her, "I don't know if this robot managed to send the information about us along with the alarm signal, but seeing its broken design they will definitely look for us ... At least in the nearest buildings." Twilight nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to be sure about it." She said as she then looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry."

Shadow's left eyebrow lifted up in question, "For what?" He asked surprisingly.

"For letting that robot to get that close to me." She said as she lowered her head, "I didn't even see it."

Shadow, though, smirked over her behavior, "That's alright, Princess Twilight." He said as the two walked closer to the exit hole of the building and stopped as they then turned so their glances could met with one another, "I'll tell you a secret, that I let the robots get close to me many times. You're alive and that's what's most important."

Twilight gave him a thankful smile, "Thank you." She said. Shadow then looked outside and peeked out from the hole as he looked around to see if there's any threat. Seeing that their way is free, he looked at Twilight and gave her a nod, thus letting her know that they can move on. Twilight nodded back, and then the two left the building and appeared outside. They quickly reached the sidestreet that was covered by the still solid buildings and continued their travels in a seemingly calm fashion.

"I guess, these robots have a magic resistant armor, huh?" Twilight asked by being surprised that her magic spell didn't destroyed the robot. Shadow sighed deeply and looked at her.

"I guess they are." He answered, as he sounded a bit troubled, "The MS series were created to resist and haunt to those who can control the Chaos Emeralds and use its power. Some of them can withstand even the strongest chaos attacks and not even getting any kinds of damage, so… *sigh*... these are the real pain in the ass, and the worst thing is, that you'll never know which of them are resistant and which are not."

Twilight sighed in disappointment, too, "Yeah." She moaned, "I figured it out. To be quite honest, I should've remember it since the... " She then silenced herself and widened her eyes as she remembered Shadow mentioned about the Chaos Emeralds, "Hey, wait a minute. You mentioned Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow looked at her as she continued, "The very same ancient artifacts that possessing the infinite power source?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes." He said, "I am not surprised that you've heard of them."

"So we can go to find them and save the world?" Twilight asked as she sounded very much enthusiastic, "It will solve all of our problems. It will help us to destroy the remaining of the robo army and…"

"Hold your enthusiasm, Princess Twilight." Shadow reassured her down using her title, much for her to smile ironically. She then chuckled and shook her head over his habit of referring to her as a Princess.

"Just Twilight." She said in a friendly manner.

Shadow nodded again, "As you wish." He said, as he then continued, "The Chaos Emeralds may be powerful enough to destroy the robo army, but they're not safe for use. Imagine if these artifacts will get into the hands of Neo Metal Sonic, and what kind of mayhem will happen."

"Alright, I got what you mean." Twilight said a bit disappointed, "Even if the emeralds were our only hope, we still need to find them."

Shadow smirked over her ingenuity and chuckled himself slightly. He thought that he'll enjoy this mission, even despite the fact that he's working with a princess as his companion. That is, the person with VIP status, but she at least know what to do. Moreover, he was sometimes working with Luna, on her own desire, obviously, and not by his own, but at least, he had his girlfriend next to him. As well as he wanted her to be here now so they could be together. And he could enjoy the smell of her hair, and the softness of her body, and to warm himself up with the help of her smile. Shadow then took a deep breath in/out and looked forward to see where they're going.

Twilight, though, caught herself a bit puzzled as she heard his sighs, and then she looked at him up upon wondering what is going on. Seeing him smiling slightly, she then walked closer and placed a hand on his left shoulder. That's was enough for Shadow to snap out of his dreams and to look at his companion with a questioning expression on his face.

"Yes?" He asked as he wondered that she wanted to ask something.

"Are you feeling okay?" Twilight asked a bit worried, "I mean… Do not get me wrong, but that… smile of yours… well, it's…"

The Dark Mobian sighed, "Yeah, it's very unusual, I know, but I'm feeling fine, Princess." He said calmly.

Twilight chuckled again, "Shadow, please, stop referring me by using my title." She said jokingly, "I have a name, after all."

Shadow shrugged, "I see no reasons why I shouldn't referring to you as a Princess." He said as if indifferently. Twilight gave him a wink, "My friends can always use my name to refer to me." She said friendly, "You can do it, too. We're friends, after all." She then patted him on the shoulder and looked forward. She picked up the speed of her pace. Shadow, though, looked at her as he felt himself quizzical again. He didn't know what these antics are connected with, but he knew that this is something he need to deal with very soon. Somehow, it troubled him. However, he had more important tasks to do and mission to accomplish, so he then shrugged it off and picked up the speed to keep up with her.

"Twilight." He called her out, much for her to smile. She then looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked.

Shadow then equaled with her position and gave her a disapproving look, "Please do not go too far." He said, "We're on the danger area and we need to stick together. Do you understand?"

Twilight looked puzzled at first, but then she realized what he means and grinned nervously. She chuckled awkwardly, and rubbed the tips of her hair as she felt a bit embarrassed over this.

"Oh, sorry." She said, "I seems to get carried away a little." Shadow shook his head in a bit disapproval and looked forward.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Equestria.**

A small abandoned town which probably looked quiet even when it has some inhabitants, accepted the two travelers who held their way towards Ponyville. Miles and Fluttershy were walking on the center of the main streets and looking around carefully by holding the guns in the hands of each other. They both had worrying looks on their faces and were trying to move as quiet and careful as it was only possible. However, it seemed for the two that the entire ton for their use, however, every single use might turn into the problem.

The town looked empty. The roads were clean, the abandoned and broken cars stood right on the middle of the road. The buildings looked surprisingly untouched and just a couple or two glass windows were broken. The wind swept through the streets, picking up the dry grass and leaves into the air.

"Hello!" Miles shouted loudly, as he tried to call out at least any of survivals, but no one responded to him. Much to his disappointment.

"This place looks even scarier than from the distance." He said as he held his gun closer to his chest, "Houses look fine, but where all the people gone?"

Fluttershy adjusted the bags on her left shoulder, and looked around, "Maybe they hid in the shelter?" She asked a rhetorical question, "Many of them built the shelters in the time of war in the case if Robotnik will attack the Equestria, but… *sigh*... it didn't happen anyways."

Miles looked at her, "Do you remember these days?" He asked as he had a hint of regret in his voice.

Fluttershy silently shook her head, "No." She said sadly, "I only remember my dad and mom were in panic and even thought about evacuating from Equestria." She then looked at him, "Is it true that you had to face with them in your childhood years?"

Miles sighed deeply as she reminded him about it, "Yes." He answered with a strong hint of dismay in his voice, "I had." He then looked forward and tried to pick up his speed, as he didn't want to tell the details about the war with Eggman. Fluttershy sighed deeply, and followed him. When she equaled her position with his she placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting them both to stop. When Miles looked at her, he gave her a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Fluttershy answered, "I didn't mean to hurt you with my questions."

Miles gave her a calm look and took her by the hand as he caressed her softly, "It's okay." He said as he then looked forward and continued his track on the city with Fluttershy behind him, "I just don't like to talk about it."

"I figured it out…" Fluttershy said, still sad, "And that's why I'm apologizing." Miles rolled his eyes to the skies and then he looked at her and gave her a joking look, "Your apologies are accepted." He said a bit jokingly, but enough for raising the mood of the yellow pegasi girl. She then chuckled a bit in response and gave him a smiling nod, thus letting him know that she's fine now.

Several minutes later, the two were near the local police station. They stopped next to the main entrance and were watching at the building with the hope in their eyes. They were hoping that somebody managed to hide in the building and took the defensive position, however, their hope was small, because if they didn't find anyone in the nearest building, maybe they won't find anyone here. The two then started climbing the stairs slowly and carefully, with Fluttershy walking first, whereas Tails gave her a cover. As they reached the top of the stairs, the fox guy walked closer to the door and opened it quietly with his free hand. He then looked inside the police station to examine the interior, but only to see the dust covered furniture, the non-working lamps, and some thrash lying on the floor. He then shook his head, and opened the door widely for Fluttershy could enter inside. When she was in, he followed her and closed the door.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Miles called out at least anyone as the eyes of the two run around the foyer of the Police stations, however, again, there was no answer. Only the silent and empty place which is full of a dust.

The two reached the guest's couch which was standing near the stairways that led to the second floor, and that's when Fluttershy was out of her forces. She dropped the bags on the floor, and collapsed wearily on the top of the couch. She performed a weary moan that was indicating on the incredible weariness as she was lying on her left side and rested her head on the soft and comfortable armrest. She formed a smile on her face, glad to appear lying on the soft and comfortable couch.

"Ahhhh…" She moaned in a joy, "This is so soft."

Miles couldn't help, but chuckled over the behavior of his female companion and shook his head lightly. He then limped closer to her and dropped his two bags to the floor and ugh'd in weariness as well. He then limped the to the opposite armrest and sat on the top of it to let his legs taking a little break after a long 'marathon'.

"Maybe we let this Manticor go too early, don't you think?" He asked as he had a little note of a sarcasm in his voice. Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I am deeply sorry, doctor. But now our moment is lost." She said as she sounded a bit sarcastic and joking. That's was enough for Tails chuckled a bit and looked at her, smirking. He then gave her a wink and stood up as he headed towards the downstairs to see if he could find anything here. Fluttershy, though, looked at him with a worrying look on her face, as she knew that it might be dangerous down there.

"Miles." She called him out. The fox-guy then stopped his pace and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking." He said, "But it's fine. I don't think anybody's hiding down there. I want to find the electric generator and to figure out if it's working."

Fluttershy shook her head, still worried, "Um, Miles, I… I can go with you, if you don't mind." She said as she was ready to stand up, however, Miles stopped her by stretching our his left arm, "Eh, don't strain yourself…" He then showed his gun, "I am completely defended, and if something bad will happen to me, I'll scream very loud."

The pony girl couldn't help, but giggled over his words, and decided to let her worries go. She then gave him a nod and stood up.

"Alright." She said, "I'll check the upstairs then."

"Shoot." He said as he then turned around and limped downstairs, "I'll be back in a blink of an eye." He then disappeared downstairs. Fluttershy was left alone in the station's foyer, and run her eyes around the room to see if she could find anything interesting here. She then walked over to the bag with weapon and pulled out her gun. She fixed her eyes on the gun with a nervous look on her face and gulped deeply as she imagined that she have to shoot. Shaking her head furiously, Fluttershy stood up again, and walked upstairs slowly.

"That's okay, Fluttershy." She said to herself, "You don't have to use it… It's not like there's a beast is… hiding… on the… *gulp*... upper floor…" She started to shiver slightly but didn't change her mind and continued walking upstairs.

 **Meanwhile in the basement.**

A fox-guy limped downstairs pretty fast, considering his injury and his health condition. When he appeared in the basement, he noticed that the room wasn't even lit enough and he could barely see a thing. However, he seemed prepared for it. He pulled out the flashlight and turned it on to lit up the basement of the local police station. His left eyebrow then lifted up in a slight puzzlement before the view before his eyes. The basement was almost empty. Obviously it had some thrash on the floor, however, the basement windows weren't broken, and in general it was pretty clean. Miles then limped to the center of the room, and pulled the gun back into the holster as he looked around the basement carefully again to see if there was anyone or anything that could remind of a living being.

"Maybe this town wasn't attacked at all?" He asked himself wondering of what happened here exactly, "If so, where are everybody?" His eyes then caught the sight of a door on the opposite side of the basement room, and then he limped there to see if he could find anything there. When he was near, he pressed his back to the wall and looked inside. However, the room was still empty, and moreover, the lights was off, so he could see more. He then sighed and pulled the flashlight out of the chest pocket of his outfit, and turned it on. He then entered the room and lit it up as he walked in and disappeared behind the entrance door.

 **Meanwhile, upstairs.**

Fluttershy was holding her way upstairs by moving very slowly and carefully. Obviously, she was shivering like crazy as the gun she was holding in her left hand. She tried to keep her hold as tight as she only could as she thought the gun in her hands could be her only defense in the time of the attack. When she finally overcame the final step, she appeared on the second floor before the closed steel doors with two middle sized windows that led to the main police office, or something like that. The pony girl then made a deep gulp and walked over to the doors and looked inside. She then knocked the door softly.

"Hello?" She called out, thinking that someone might be inside, "Is there anybody there? May I come in?" She then looked through the window and run her eyes over the inside room. She saw the police desks standing in their usual positions, the computers have been off for quite long time. Some thrash lying on the floor, but in general the room was mostly empty and clean. Fluttershy then took one deep breath in/out and placed her hand on the top of the door's handle.

"I'm going in." She said, as she still sounded fearful, "If you don't mind of course.", She then pushed the door handle softly and the door lock performed a specific click. The pony girl then pushed the heavy door inside and entered the room. She then started looking around these offices to see if there's anything she could find for their use.

 **Basement.**

Miles made his way through the room, which appeared to be the locker room for the police officers could take a shower and change their dress. At this very moment, he formed a tired smile on his face and thought that shower would be good for him. For them both actually. He was checking one locker after another on the subject of the cloth and supplies, and there was a lot of interesting things. He saw the police uniform of different sizes and types, the batons, and even some weapons. He then smirked himself widely as he finally reached the center of the room.

"Hmph…" He chuckled a bit as he looked around once again. However, once his eyes turned to the left, he caught the sight of the room with the electric generator which was off. He widened his eyes in a surprise, and limped closer. When he was near the room, he quickly entered inside, and looked at the generator. He then knocked on the top of the generator's tank to figure out if it have the oil, or not. Hearing the splashes, Miles smirked as he then looked at the control panel with the levers and several buttons.

"Hmmm... The Fuel Supply." He read the label out loud as he then pulled the lever. Suddenly he heard how the fuel poured through the tubes towards the generator.

 **Meanwhile, on the second floor.**

Fluttershy checked next office room, but like in the previous cases, she found nothing inside. Nothing but thrash. She then sighed in a mild disappointment, as she checked all the offices in this room, but found zero useful things. The picture before her eyes was slightly different from the things she saw downstairs. These were the same broken computers, useless paper files, chairs, tables, and so on and so forth. Even the forgotten ammo wasn't here, not speaking about guns. However, it was much for her calm, since there was nothing scary or dangerous. She then walked on the corridor with the doors on both sides, and checked every next room. Seeing that the danger is passed, Fluttershy then uttered a sigh of relief and smiled herself as she prepared to walk downstairs.

However, that's when something rushed over her head, what prompted her to gasp in fear and duck under the desk. She curled up and covered her head with both hands to avoid the strike. She was waiting for five seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds, but nothing have happened much to her surprise. She then opened her eyes, and peeked out of the desk, but only to see a swallow standing on the top of the desk and chirping. The pegasi girl sighed deeply in relief, and left her cover. As she appeared standing, she looked at the swallow with a smile and walked closer as she stretched out her left hand.

"Oh, you're scared me so much." She said to the swallow. The bird then chirped something back to Fluttershy, something that only the Equestrian Environmentalist could understand. The pegasi girl answered the bird's chirp with a slight giggle and awkward blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't mean to scare you…"

That's when the lights on the floor turned on. Fluttershy made her eyes wide and looked at the ceiling to see that the lights turning on one by one. When the room was lit enough, the smile returned back on her lips and then she looked at the bird.

"Miles must be found an electric generator." She said kindly, "This is my friend. He went on checking the basement. Let's go. I guess, he's going to wait for us in the police station's foyer." She then turned around. But only to form a fearful look on her face and uttering a loud shriek.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH…"

 **Back on the basement.**

Miles widened his eyes upon hearing the shrieks of his partner, and turned his head towards the exit door. Without thinking long, he jumped on his feet, but only to shrink in pain. The pain wave ran over his body, and he staggered on the left. Thankfully for him, the locker was standing on his left hand side, so he leaned on it and patiently waited for pain to die down. He didn't have any painkillers to take and to soothe these terrible sensations.

"Oh, fuck!" He swore on himself, as he then opened his eyes and looked towards the door that led to the exit from the locker room. Tails knew that he have to do it, and he have to overcome his pain, and he must save his friend and companion whatever it costs. Just as the pain died slightly down, he looked towards the exit door. He then growled annoyed by the fact that the door was so far.

"Damn you!" He muttered again, as he then looked at the locker he was leaning on, and then he opened it to find something inside. He found some clean clothes and shoes, but what surprised him the most, was the crutch. A strong medical crutch made of metal. It was strong enough to withstand his weight. Miles grabbed it with his left hand and used it as a good support. He raised his left leg slightly to avoid the contact with the ground and then he limped towards the exit door, moving as fast as he only could.

"Fluttershy, hold on… I'm coming." He was muttering through his pants, in his heart secretly hoping that she just saw something scary, as he didn't want to engage in a fight. Moreover in a fight with a robot.

 **Five minutes later.**

In the foyer of the police station was an absolute silence, and only the slow rhythmic tapping interrupted this silence. Not to be verbose, Miles overcame the stairs that led towards the basement and appeared in this very foyer. He overcame this enormous distance through the gritted teeth. He was helping himself with his groans of discomfort, along the way cursing himself for being injured.

"Ugh! Stupid injury!" He swore, "Why the Chaos gods hates me so much?!" He then walked over to the stairs that led to the second floor and looked up. He widened his eyes in horror as for him these stairs were as big as the highest mountain. He then gulped as he imagined how long he will climb.

"Fluttershy!" He called out to the pegasi girl, "Fluttershy, answer me, please!" There was no voice response and her trademark tone of kindness didn't echoed back. Miles felt even more scared when he imagined what might happened. He didn't want to stay alone and to lose a friend, who did so much good for him. He then placed a crutch on the top of the first step and then he pushed himself hard from the ground. He limped over two stairs, and uttered a deep sigh. For the next two minutes he continued his climbing, again, through the pains and groans, and through heavy panting. Soon he reached the top of the first flight, but only to look up. The pain on his leg was still not that big to tie down his movements, but much for his discomfort growing more and more.

He started climbing the final flight of the stairs. His eyes were opened and fixed on the top of the stairs. He was now thinking only about Fluttershy's safety and prayed the Chaos gods for keeping her alive and what's more important leaving her here. After another two minutes, Miles have finally reached the top of the stair flight and looked at the steel doors. The doors looked heavy and maybe they were bulletproof. He then took the gun in his left hand and pressed his body at the left door. He then groaned and pushed the door inside to open it.

When the door was finally opened, the fox guy appeared inside the police administrative office rooms. He ran his eyes on the room where he found himself to catch the sight of the pink haired pony girl with a yellow fur.

"Fluttershy!" He called her out again. When he looked at the left corridor, he noticed his companion sitting on the floor and pressing herself tightly to the wall. From the side he could think that she was in trance or something, but in general she didn't look wounded, but more likely… scared. He then quickly limped towards her by having a worrying look on his face.

"Fluttershy." He called her out again when he was near her, and then he threw the crutch on the left and collapsed on the floor next to her as he grabbed her by the shoulder, "Fluttershy, what happened? Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? I heard the screams." Fluttershy, however, didn't respond him a wordy answer, as she was still looking before her as if not knowing that her companion is here. She then blinked slowly and turned her turquoise eyes on her left to see the cyan eyes of her partner. She saw how he was looking at her worryingly.

"Fluttershy." Miles spoke again, "What scared you?" Fluttershy was silent again, as she then looked at the place she was looking when he found her, but only to gasp in fear, and ducking behind Miles' back. The fox guy was surprised by her actions, but then he decided to throw his eyes at where she was looking. However, he was only about to gasp in fear and backing away by aiming his gun before him.

"WHOA!" He shouted as he then spread his arms to the sides as if shielding his friend from the attack. He then froze as his eyes started examining the source of this mayhem. He saw the broken MS robot was standing in the pantry room. The eyes were black and the whole body didn't make any movements towards the two travelers. However, that wasn't enough for Fluttershy and Miles felt themselves more comfortable. The two were remaining the same position for the next few minutes, as they were scared to make even a move. That's when Fluttershy peeked her head out of Miles' shoulder.

"Um… Miles… Is that thing is broken?" She asked in a quiet whisper, to which Miles rolled his eyes to the right to take a look at her. He then blinked and looked back at the robot to take a better examine. He guessed that Fluttershy was probably right, because the two were still alive. He then uttered a deep sigh of relaxation and placed his hand on the top of his chest to check on his heartbeat. He then formed a relaxing smile and looked at his friend again.

"Yeah… *pant*... It's broken…" He said as he then started to chuckle, "Hehehehehe… It's broken, Fluttershy." Fluttershy, though, looked at him questioningly, as she didn't know why he was laughing at all, but the fact that there's no threat prompted her to smile at him in response. Miles then finished his chuckles and then he collapsed on the top of Fluttershy's legs. He rested his head on her thighs and wrapped his arms around them glad to see her fine.

"I thought you got attacked…" He said as he then chuckled slightly again, prompting the pony girl to smile even wider, "I'm fine, Miles." She said kindly, "I'm sorry for scaring you." Miles then opened his eyes and looked at her up.

"It's cool." He said, as he then released Fluttershy's legs and took a sitting position, "You found anything here?"

Fluttershy sighed and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the robot, thus mentally saying him of what she found. The fox guy then looked at the robot again, and sighed deeply, by rightly believing that he asked a stupid question.

"Nevermind." He said as he then bent his right leg, grabbed the crutch and pushed himself up to return into a standing position, "So, let's sum up. We got the electricity and the good cover for the following night." He said as he then looked at the robot, "And this fucking metal scarecrow hiding in the pantry." He then looked at her, "If you want, you can take that sofa in the foyer." Fluttershy then stood up, and looked at him with a calm look on her face.

"Um, okay." She said, as the two then headed towards the ladders. Fluttershy then shot a questioning look towards the crutch in Tails' right hand, "Um, Miles, where did you get it?" She asked puzzled. Tails looked at her, then he looked at the crutch and smiled.

"Oh, I found it in one of the lockers in the basement room." He answered, as the two started walking downstairs, "There's a big locker room for policemen." Fluttershy's eyes went wide, "The locker room?" She asked curiously. Miles looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah." He answered, "If the robots will start to look for us again, we can take hide there." He then sighed as the two appeared in the foyer again, and continued their way towards the basement. Fluttershy then decided to start an unremarkable conversation so they won't feel boring.

"So… Mind you to tell me about the start of your business?" She asked as they started their way downstairs. Miles formed a proud look on his face as he looked at her with a smile.

"After the war's end, we found ourselves in the difficult situation." He started, "When Eggman was eliminated, me, Knuckles and Silver decided to think of what to do next. Sonic offered us to serve as the guards in his mother's palace, but… We just thought this is not for us." He then looked forward as they appeared in the basement floor and continued their way deeper into the room towards the door that led to the locker room, "We refused his invitation, as we wanted to do something that will be good for us. I was always good in my mechanical skills, so one of these days, I was sitting in my workshop and upgrading one of my planes, just to… you know, to kill the time." Fluttershy chuckled slightly, "That's was until someone entered my workshop and asked me to collect the plain for his personal needs. Yes, it was a guy. I have never seen him before, but he seemed to be very interested in me to build the plane."

The two then entered the locker room, and stopped in the doorway. Miles and Fluttershy then looked around the lockers, to see that the most of them were opened. Fluttershy's eyes expressed a strong curiosity as she noticed some lockers were filled with some stuff that can be very useful. She noticed the new clean uniform, police lights, batons, and so on and so forth. In one locker she saw the bunch of keys, and in another she saw the bunch of overdue donuts. She then looked back at Miles' face but only to see him smirking at her. The fox guy then opened his left arm as if inviting the girl inside, and performed a solemn bow.

"After you, my lady." He said politely enough for Fluttershy's cheeks felt some burns and covered in a light blush. She then turned away bashfully and tried to hide her face behind her hair. Miles, though, found it odd, and the expression on his face then switched to puzzled.

"Fluttershy?" He asked her. Fluttershy then shook off the shy expression on her face and took a deep breath in/out. She then looked into his eyes and gave him a nod, thus letting him know that she's fine. The fox-guy, though, lifted up his eyebrow.

"Your behavior quite strange sometimes." He said as Fluttershy entered the locker room.

"I know… um… I know that it's irritates you, but… I can't help… I just… ummmm… I can't control that." Fluttershy responded as she looked at him with a regret. Miles, however, shrugged it off by chuckling slightly, and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her closer in a friendly manner, but that's was enough for Fluttershy to feel herself flustered again.

"Oh, don't worry, Fluttershy." He said in a friendly manner, "It's not irritates me. I could even say, that… ummm… well…" He said as he tried to find the correct word, "What is that word I forgot…"

"Ummm… mysterious?" Fluttershy suggested her option, to which Miles smiled ironically. He then looked at her, still having that look on his face.

"Yeah, I think it is a good word for describing that." He said a bit sarcastically, to which Fluttershy smiled sheepishly again, and tried to look away to hide her blush. Though, it was useful and the redness on her cheeks was clearly on Tails' vision. He, though, didn't give a lot of attention to her facial expression, and decided to return back to the story by walking before her. The yellow pony girl, however continued giving that smile of hers, with her eyes fixed on the Mobian fox guy. She could feel her heart was racing a bit with only one look at him, but back there she didn't know where it all going.

"So, yeah… This guy appeared to be one of the Mobian music producers, the one who is working with Mina Mongoose." Tails continued his story, as they reached the electric generator, "He paid good money for the plane and two weeks later, I finished with working." He then stopped his walkings and sat down on the bench next to the generator, "Ahhh…" He ah'd in relax and looked again at Fluttershy, "He told his friends and partners about my activities, and, on the next day, I got a dozen of preorders on the plains for the next six months… *chuckles*... It was a bit ironic as I was never planning on making a business empire, just for note." Fluttershy nodded at him with a smile and sat on the bench next to him. Tails then cleared his throat and spoke again.

"So, obviously, thanks to the money that I left since my first order, I bought the equipment and the instruments I needed, and I developed it for the next three months. Many of them were happy to get their order before the time, though… it gave me another problem. The numbers of orders was growing very fast, and it was harder and harder for me to work with that alone." He said.

"And then you asked Nicole to help you?" Fluttershy asked a question, to which Tails nodded, "Yep." He said, "She was visiting me very often after the war was over. Truth be told, that she was the only person from my ex-teammates who visited me after the end of war. Sonic was touring over the world with his sister and brother, Silver was working in "Secret Freedom Fighters" to help Harvey Who to restrict their agency into the full secret service… *sigh*... Well, you know… The international police." Fluttershy nodded, and Miles continued, "And Knuckles… *sigh*... Knuckles was given this peaceful life heavier than the rest of us… *sigh*... poor man."

Fluttershy widened her eyes, "What happened?" She asked, to which Miles looked at her with a regretful look on his face, "I'll tell you that later…" He said as he then breathed in/out again and continued his story, "So, Nicole agreed to be my partner and taking the paper work for herself while I was working in my workshop, so we managed to finish the orders in the end of the year… *smirks*... We earned fourteen million in our first year and that's was enough to open my own company, and our first factory. And that's how I became of who I am now."

Fluttershy smiled kindly when he finished his story and gave him a nod, "That's an amazing story, Miles." She said in her trademark manner, "I guess, it is silly to ask you if you're married, or not."

Miles, though, chuckled over this, much to Fluttershy's surprise who expected a different reaction on her question. When the fox-guy finished his laugh, he looked at his female companion and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just…" He said as he then stood up with a slight groan, "Hnnnnnng…" He then walked over to the door that was locked by the chain, "Sometimes it seems that all the people interested to throw me into the marriage." Fluttershy's eyes lit up like the stars itself and then she stood up and walked over to him, "Especially Rarity."

"Rarity wants you to get married on someone?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, yeah…" Tails answered as he was observing the chain to find any weak spots, "Every next time, when we're chatting. No offense to her, she's one of best friends I have, but… that's frustrating." He then looked at her, "And what about you?" He asked, prompting her to utter a small gasp of suddenness, "How about your life? You barely speak about it."

Fluttershy smiled, "Well, my story is not as interesting as yours, Miles." She said kindly, "Since my earlier childhood I loved animals and nature, and I decided to dedicate my life to that. I even ordered to build my house next to the Everfree forest." She then sighed, "I was always quiet and modest, and tried to stay away from the actions and the other… p-problems… but… *sigh*... the problems always finding me first." She then smiled, "But that twisted to good. I wrote a lot of reports about nature and animals life, I invited some lonely animals into my house, I was taking care about them…" Miles smiled at her and then he turned away as he tried to pull off the chain, while Fluttershy continued her story, "... and they answered my care with their own care. When I was eight, I learned on how to speak to them. It helped to fix a lot of misunderstanding between animals and ponies."

"Heh." Miles chuckled kindly, "Yeah. That gift you have, is a very useful thing. What happened then?"

Fluttershy walked closer, "Well, I settled to live in Ponyville when I was sixteen, and at the first year life seemed to be normal, but… that's was before Celestia got kidnapped in the day of the equinox celebration." She said a bit bashfully, "Twilight challenged to save her and we volunteered to help her in this adventure." Miles smiled and looked at her as Fluttershy continued, "We were losing at first, but then, we managed to defeat Nightmare moon, free princess Luna and became friends since then." Fluttershy then giggled, "That's when my problems have been started."

Tails chuckled at her in response, "Yeah… hehehe… I feel you." He said as he then looked at the chain and tried to pull it again, "Come on…" He growled, as he pulled harder and harder, though the chain didn't give up. Miles then sighed in a mild annoyance, as he was ready to give up, too. Though, as soon as he released the chain from his hands, the chain literally untied itself and fell on the floor with a thud. It then laid there, on the ground, and caught the series of dumbfounded looks from the side of Miles and Fluttershy. The two then exchanged the questioning expressions on their faces and chuckled awkwardly, as they realized that the situation was much easier than they thought. A Fox-guy then shook his head and opened the door.

They then entered the room that was behind this very door, and appeared in a some sort of dark room with the lights still out and was impossible to see. Fluttershy then lifted up her eyebrow and looked at the wall. She saw the light switch and pressed the button. The light then turned on, and when Fluttershy looked forward, her eyes wend wide in admiration, as she then covered her face with her own mane. Miles entered the room shortly after, and gasped deeply as he widened his eyes, too. They saw the perfectly clean and untouched shower room with numerous cabin.

Tails then performed a deep gulp as he then limped over to one of the shower cabins and turned on the water. The water poured down on his left hand. The expression on the face of the mobian fox then switched to happy, as he felt the warm water pouring. He then started to chuckle happily, and looked at Fluttershy, sill having the look of happiness on his face.

"It's warm." he said excitedly, to which Fluttershy smiled in response and walked closer to him, "Really?" She asked as she was even more excited than him. Miles nodded as he started laughing.

"Yes." He said, "It's warm." Fluttershy started to laugh as she then took him by the hands and squeezed it tightly. Miles responded her hand holding and squeezed her hands in his as the two shared the laugh of happiness.

"It's warm, Fluttershy." Tails shouted happily. Fluttershy then squealed happily and attacked her friend with strong arms by wrapping her arms around his neck, promoting Miles to hug her around her waist and back. The two stayed in this position for quite long, and from the side, you could see that they're not really wanted to leave the arms of one another.

 **Back to Canterlot, few hours later.**

The day was slowly turning to the night, when the two warriors have finally reached the edge of the city. They were stealthing on the highway by running between the cars, and carefully looking around to see the signs of danger. Thankfully for them, the robots were pretty far from here, and the two felt themselves relatively safe. Shadow ducked behind the yellow huge truck and pressed himself tightly to the truck's carriage. He then looked behind the corner, but only to see the empty street with no robots around. Feeling a little relief, Shadow looked at the neighboring car where Twilight was hiding, and motioned her to run to him.

Seeing his movements, Twilight nodded at him, and then she peeked out her head to see if her way is free. After making sure that nothing is threatening her, Twilight ran out of her cover. She quickly closed the gap and pressed herself to the carriage. She started grabbing the huge portions of air, to fulfill the air loss, and, truth be told, she was a bit excited.

"Whoa…" She moaned, "That was… neat."

"How much we still left?" Shadow asked as he looked at her. Twilight looked at him, "Not much." She said, "We're almost here.", She then peeked her head out of her their cover to see their final Canterlot destination. She scanned around the highway that was on the edge of the rock and her eyes checked one broken car after another to see the one that was half hanging over the abyss. Soon her eyes caught the orange coupe car, the trunk and the back doors of which was on the road, and the front part of which was hanging over the edge. Twilight then smirked as she remembered from Bon-Bon's story that their car crashed into the highway's barrage. She then frowned and looked at Shadow as she then pointed her finger towards the car.

Shadow nodded, and then he gazed towards the city streets to see if there's any threat. Thankfully, the streets were clear, so he then threw his frowning glance towards the car and spoke to his companion.

"Let's go." He said quietly, "Slowly." After that, he and Twilight slowly and carefully stealthed towards the broken car. Twilight headed shortly behind her Mobian partner. When they reached the broken car, Shadow and Twilight stood on the both sides of the car, and the dark hedgehog looked at the lavender alicorn.

"Can you levitate it back on the highway?" He asked, "We need a clear vision of the mountain's bottom, as well as the place to hide." Twilight smirked proudly, hearing his request, and then she glanced at the car and charged her horn. The lavender aura then surrounded the car and it arose slightly in the air. It then moved a little backwards before Twilight returned it back on the ground. The two then stealthed closer to the hole in the edge and looked down the mountain slope. They started scanning the area in a search of the traces that might help them to find the signs of the presence of their friends. Twilight quickly noticed the trace that led to the bottom of the mountain, and then she looked at Shadow as she grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Shadow, there!" She said as she pointed towards the spotted trace. Shadow looked at where she was pointing to, and nodded himself confidentiality.

"You have a good eye, Twilight." He complimented her, what caused a proud smirk on Twilight's face. However, she then developed a quizzical look on her face and looked down.

"Though, it might take many hours to get down." She stated a bit sadly and disappointed. The dark hedgehog, however, had another opinion on this matter, so he then stood up, and walked closer to the cliff. Gazing down at the bottom of the mountain, he could see that the attitude is about 100 meters, and he knew that it was not too much for him.

"I agree." He said, and then he looked at her to see her looking at him in return by being questioned, "And I am sure as hell, we don't have this time." He then looked down from the cliff again, "We have to jump."

Twilight gasped in shock, "What?" She asked as she then stood up and walked closer to her partner as she grabbed him by the arm, "Are you crazy? The attitude is too high. We might crash."

Shadow looked at her, "Just trust me on this." He said, not wanting to start the long explanation of his abilities. Twilight, though, was still giving him a blank stare. Her mind developed the thoughts about Shadow as a Kamikaze, and she have absolutely no desire to join him in this jump. She then shook her head hard, as if asking him not to do that. That's was enough for Shadow's deep frown of a stern superagent. He then turned to her and picked her up in his arms. Twilight squeaked in a suddenness of the situation, and even blushed madly, though, when she looked into his eyes, she could see him still frowning at her deeply, and his eyes as if were saying, "Do not argue with me!".

"If you're scared, then just closed her eyes and leave the rest to me." He said calmly. The alcorn girl was too shocked for arguing with him, as she then decided to to what he said. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cuddled. She shut her eyes, and started praying Celestia to help them both and save them from Shadow's madness. Soon she felt the strong gust of wind and her hair started fluttering up, across the air direction. However, only a few seconds later, the wind stopped whooshing in her ears and she felt slight push somewhere on the bottom much to her surprise.

She reopened her eyes and looked down to see that they were no longer in Canterlot but on the bottom of the cliff with the green grass and the trees growing through the rocks. Gazing up, she saw Canterlot edge. She couldn't believe in what just have happened, because no Equestrians are capable to do so. She then looked into Shadow's eyes and what she saw prompted her to grin awkwardly, and innocently. She saw Shadow was giving her a tired look on his face, his left eyebrow raised and right one is lowered, and his lips arched into the arc.

"Any questions?" He asked suddenly, to which Twilight giggled awkwardly, but decided to ask one question that bothered her the most.

"Well, yes." She spoke, "Why didn't you tell me that you can perform high jumps?" To which Shadow rolled his eyes, and shook his head in a slight disapproval, though, he then looked back at her and returned her back on the ground. He then crossed his arms in the chest area, and spoke.

"And if I'd tell you, would you believe me?" He asked as he sounded sceptical, to which Twilight sighed and narrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess not." She answered as she grabbed the straps of her pack with both hands. Shadow then shook off the dust from his cloth, and turned his eyes towards the direction where Twilight saw the trace. The two then headed towards their next checkpoint, on the way carefully looking around, and checking the territory on any signs of the robots.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Equestria, several hours later.**

In the ghost town, in the local police station, in the basement shower cabins, filled with the water steam, the two travelers were spending the last five hours by enjoying the shower. In fact they missed it so much, that they could spend the rest of the day under the shower hoses only to feel the warm and clean water pouring on their beautiful bodies, washing the dirt off, and relaxing them. They were obviously showering in the separate shower cabins, for not embarrassing each other with the nudity of one another. The fox guy was probably the happiest of the two. He was scratching, rubbing and washing literally every part of his body, having that happy bright smile on his face, as he was singing himself a song.

"I stand in RAAAAAIN tonight…" He sang as he obviously sounded out of tune, however, his friend and companion, who was showering in the next cabin, found it adorable as the smile on her face have never faded all the time, while he was singing, "I let the WAAAAA… AAA… AAAA… TEEERRRRR… POUUURIIIIIIIING… DOOOOOOOOWN!" Tails sang again, and that's when Fluttershy lost the control and started laughing frantically in her meek and friendly manner, over his behavior. Hearing her laugh, Miles, opened his eyes and threw his gaze towards the wall that separated their shower cabins, as if he was looking straight at her.

"You like my singing, don't ya?" He asked, a joking tone in his voice.

Fluttershy finished her laugh, as she then continued washing her hair with the help of a shampoo, "No offense to you, Miles, but… that singing is not… well… not great…" She said kindly, and jokingly, knowing that he'd take it as humor.

Tails chuckled at this and then he started washing his arms with a help of a shower gel, "Hey, at least it made you laugh." He said, "Right now, that's most important thing for us two…"

"... not to lose our spirit." Fluttershy finished for Tails as she then stopped rubbing her own hair, and tail, and then she walked under the shower spray. The warm water instantly covered her beautiful naked body, and warmed her up again, much for the girl to utter a sigh of full bliss.

"Aaaaahhhhh…" She ah'd as she then washed the shampoo off her hair and tail and when her body was clean again, she grabbed the shower gel and squeezed out the gel soap on her left hand. She then started rubbing her body to clean off the dirt, and looked at the wall that separated her and Miles' cabins.

"Miles, how's your leg?" She asked, "Is it healing?"

Miles stepped under the water spray to let the water wash off all the foam and then he ah'd in pleasure. He then shook hard on his body to shook the foam off his body, while letting the water the washing off the liquid soap. He then reopened his eyes and looked down at his would wich to see a huge ragged cut that covered his leg from the thigh to the knee. He then decided to check on if it hurts or not, so he then touched it with his right hand, however one he puts some pressure on his would, it started hurting.

"Ouch!" He moaned quietly, and then he resumed the self massage, as he looked at the wall of Fluttershy's cabin once again.

"It still hurts, Fluttershy." He said, "I think you need to check this once after we're done. You know much more about it than I do."

Fluttershy finished with spreading the gel over her body and self massage and then she stepped under the water spray. The water started washing off the gel foam and cleaning her beautiful body from up to bottom, as the girl smiled herself in satisfaction. She then fell back against the concrete wall that separated her cabin and Miles' cabin. She breathed out a moan of relaxation and opened her eyes as she gazed up as the shower spray.

"I'd never think that I am going to miss a simple shower so much." She said, "The whole week we had to use the rain and river water and spending the whole day to warm it up with fire."

Miles smiled over her words as he was now just standing under the shower and relaxing as well, "Yeah." He agreed, "Compared to what we have experienced in the past, the simple shower is like a gift from the gods. *sigh*... I could stay here forever."

"Me too." He could hear Fluttershy speaking, what caused a smile on his face as he realized that he really likes hearing her voice, "This is much better than spending time outside." Tails chuckled friendly at this and then he started looking around to find something interesting here. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he spotted the little mirror that was lying on a shelf for soap, and walked over to this. He then took the mirror in his left hand, and looked at his own reflection. He started debating with himself if he should perform the idea he got in mind, or not. However, he then decided that YOLO, and smirked himself mockingly. He then quietly walked over to the edge of the wall, and used his not injured tail to hold the mirror, and then he moved it towards the edge of the separating wall to see what's Fluttershy was doing.

In the reflection, he could see her standing under the water spray, completely naked and rubbing herself softly, as if doing a self massage. She was wearing a relaxed smile on her face and a even noticed a slight blush. Tails saw her beautiful naked body in a good details, and he appreciated her beauty in-value.

He then blushed and chuckled himself awkwardly, as he then stopped his observation as he then hid the mirror back in his own cabin. He then took the mirror in his left hand and looked inside to check on his hair and face.

"Um, Miles." He heard Fluttershy's voice, "Um… may I ask you one question?", However, Miles continued watching at himself through the mirror while having a mild concentrated expression on his face, and brushing his own hair, "Shoot." He said absolutely indifferently.

"Is there any mirror in your cabin?" She asked again, prompting Miles to make his eyes wide and blush awkwardly. He then formed a nervous grin on his face and scratched the back of his head by using the left hand. His eyes then run around the shower cabin, as he started developing the words to answer.

"Ummm… yes, there's one on my shelf for a soap." He answered as he tried hard to sound neutral and not nervous.

"Oh, good." He heard Fluttershy's happy voice replied, "Can you give it to me, please?" Hearing on her voice that she didn't realized, the fox-guy performed a deep sigh of relief as he then took the mirror with the help of his tail.

Fluttershy was standing under the shower and warming up, when Miles' tail suddenly appeared from behind the corner, and holding a mirror. She widened her eyes upon seeing such picture, and then she heard his voice.

"Here you go." He replied from behind the wall. Fluttershy blinked, but then she smiled and took the mirror in her own hands. After it appeared in her hands, his tail disappeared back behind the wall. Fluttershy then stepped out of the water and started gazing at her own mirror reflection.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"You're welcome." She could hear him reply to her, "Ooooohhhh, it feels so good…" She could also hear him moaning in relaxation. That's when her eyes went wide and she developed a blush on her face. She looked at the separating wall, as she started to debate herself if she should perform what's on her mind, or not. However, she then sighed deeply and tiptoed over the wall. She then pressed her back at the wall, and took the mirror into her left hand. She then raised her hand and stretched it out to see through the mirror on what he was doing.

In the reflection, she could see him washing himself up under the water spray, and rubbing literally every part of his body, except the wounded left leg. She couldn't help, but blushed madly over his body shape. He wasn't too muscular, but his body looked very well trained and made him so damn hot.

Fluttershy then hid her hand back in her own cabin and smiled shyly, as she then closed her eyes. She then giggled charmingly by trying to sound quiet and then she reopened her eyes and placed the mirror on the top of the soap shelf. She still wore a deep blush on her face, as she then resumed rinsing process.

Miles then finished with washing and turned off the shower. He then shook himself hard to shook off the big amount of the water, and then he smiled in satisfaction. He then grabbed the crutch and limped over to the towel. As he took his towel, he started the wiping process to help himself dry faster.

"I'm done." He said to Fluttershy.

"Okay." Fluttershy replied as she rinses under the shower spray, "I'll be ready in two minutes."

"Alright." Miles replied as he wrapped the towel around his torso, and limped out of his shower cabin. As he walked past Fluttershy's cabin, he used his right hand to cover his eyes and joked.

"I'm not staring." He said as he then left the shower room. The yellow pony-girl couldn't help but giggled over his mood, and then she started humming the song under her breath, while continuing rinsing.

 **In the Locker room, twenty minutes later.**

After spending the time in hot shower and drying out, the duo could be spotted in the locker room, sitting on the bench. Fluttershy was checking on Miles' leg, and serving the treatment procedures, while Miles was simply watching her actions and tolerates the pain. The pain in the leg was not that strong as before, though, it was still giving him much discomfort. Fluttershy was dressed into something that reminded him of a swimming suit, and covered her body from thigh area to the breast area. It left, though, her legs and shoulders exposed. Miles, though, was dressed only in the swimming trunks. Much for the yellow Equestrian girl felt herself embarrassed, and had a blush on her face.

The pony-girl then finished with bandaging the injury of her leg and knotted the bandages and looked up into his eyes, smiling.

"Ready." She said, prompting Miles to nod. He then lifted up his cloth, and put on the pants, while leaving his torso exposed. He then smiled at Fluttershy as he looked into her eyes.

"Show me your wing." He asked her nicely. Fluttershy smiled at him amiably, and then she turned her back to him. She spread her wings slightly, and fluttered them easily, though, not grunting or moaning in pain. Miles then sat closer to her and took her broken wing in his hands and started rubbing it gently, thus checking of it hurts, or not. He was rubbing the wingbone, though, not hesitating by taking the advantage of caressing the feathers of her wing. They felt so soft by the touch. The pony-girl, though, felt embarrassed by feeling his touches, and even flustered, however, she still managed to develop the shy smile on her face, while rubbing her left hand by her right.

"Um, Miles…" She suddenly spoke.

"Yes?" Tails asked as he fixed his attention on her wing. He then ran his hand to the middle side of the wingbone, and that's when he heard a quiet squeak from her side, thus he realized that her wing is still hurts. He then nodded himself confidently and took the bandages. He then started bandaging the pegasi-girl's broken wing, while Fluttershy spoke again.

"You didn't tell me about your relationships." She spoke in a timid manner. Tails, though, was surprised by this kind of question and developed an awkward smile on his own face, though, he decided to answer her question.

"Yeah, sorry." He said in a friendly manner, "I just didn't think it was important."

"If it hurts you, then you can skip it." Fluttershy kindly said, but Tails thought that it will be fine to tell her the truth. He then finished with bandaging her wings, and carefully folded them back. Truth be told, back there, he thought that he could held those wings of hers in his hands forever, because of how soft they were. He then patted her on the shoulder, much for her to look at him over her left shoulder.

"Ready." He said, as Fluttershy then turned to face him, and then Miles continued his story, "Well, I tried several times to start some sorts of relationship." He spoke, in a weary tone in his voice, "But it didn't end well. I always thought, they're haunting for my money, or something. I tried honestly, but I thought that being single is the best option for me."

Fluttershy gave him a look of a cute curiocity, "Why?" She asked. Tails sighed as he then carefully placed his injured leg on the floor as he then stretched it forward to let the blood better circulate. He then breathed out the air and looked at her again with a tired look on his face.

"Because by the time of my fifteenth birthday I was one of the richest mobians, and… *sigh*... The logic is simple." He spoke, "If you're rich, women are mostly interested in your money more than in your… pft… personality." He said as if he was complaining to her about his life, "I was in relationships before that time, but it was just a child's game, and when I grew up, it all went downhill."

Fluttershy then smiled amiably, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you were searching in the wrong place?" She asked kindly. The fox-guy shrugged.

"Maybe." He said, "But, well, you know… The most of the ladies from our team were from four to nine years older than me, and I knew that I would never had a chance with them. I was always pretty realistic." Fluttershy nodded, "I had some relationships with some of my ex teammates after I became rich, but it all faded real quick." He then looked before him, "I couldn't even make a blink of an eye."

Fluttershy then sat closer, "And how many times have you tried?" She asked. Tails looked at her with a dirty smile, "You would never believe me if I'll tell you." He spoke, "Seven times."

"Seven?" The pony-girl asked again, to which Miles nodded, "Uh-huh." He said, "Though, that's talking about the relationships. There's also the dark side of the story about which I ashamed to speak." He joked, to which Fluttershy uttered an easy chuckle, and looked at the floor, wearing a somehow dreamy smile on her face.

"And you?" He asked her. Hearing this, the yellow pegasi-girl looked at him with wide eyes, to see his curious expression on the face.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" Miles asked a question. Fluttershy then blushed and lowered her eyes, as she grabbed her knees by her hands and started scratching them. She obviously felt nervous.

"Well… um… I was… twice, but…" She then sighed deeply and formed a sad look on her face, "But it didn't end well." She then looked at him up, "The first time happened when I was eighteen. He asked me out on a date, and it went good, but… we then separated as he found my love for animals as an oddity." Miles nodded, "So, after that I tried with another guy, but… *sigh*... This time I found him odd, rather than he found me. I tried my best to accept his antics, but after time, it have gone way too much, and I couldn't be patient for him anymore. He later apologized, but I… I just couldn't accept his antics and I asked him to forget about it. We managed to remain friends, though."

Miles then gave a questioning look, "So it turns out, that you're single?" He asked, to which Fluttershy looked at him and silently nodded. He then gave her a smile and patted her on the shoulder as if giving her a support.

"It's fine." He said, "At least you have a chance to meet with someone who will love you for who you are." He then spread his arms to the sides, and shrugged, "Of us two, you're the luckiest one." That helped her mood to raise up again, as she then gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you." She said in almost a whisper. The fox then gave her a wink and looked at the radar which was lying on the bench next to him. He then pressed the on button to turn on the screen and to check on the battery's charging process. The screen showed the image of the battery which as 70 percent charged. Much for Miles to smile in satisfaction. He then turned his eyes back at his friend.

"It's almost done." He said, "Fifteen more minutes and the radar will be ready for work."

"That sounds good." Fluttershy said with a smile. Tails nodded and then he fell his back against the locker.

"It sure does." He said simply. Fluttershy then decided to ask another question.

"Why do you think that you won't find anyone who will love you for who you are?" She asked softly, much for him to form a sour expression on his face, "I mean… you're… well… you know."

"No, I don't know." Miles answered as he sounded indifferently, "Sonic asked me this question once and then he said… *mimicking Sonic*... Dude, don't fell down. Maybe when you're old enough, you'll find yourself some kind of girl in the age forty!... *frowns*... I knew that it was a joke, but I'd never believe that my best friend will joke that hard on me. Surprisingly, nobody laughed at this moment." He then looked at her with a sad look on his face, "I don't understand the old and rich people who are marrying girls a couple or three dozens of years younger than them. Imagine how ridiculous and pathetic I will look at the age of forty with a twenty years old girlfriend. At the age she would be like a daughter for me, but she's still my wife. That's just so… ugh… That's so humiliating."

Fluttershy then sighed and again placed a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't want to say that you have to wait for so long to find your love." She said kindly, and even with some light hint of tenderness in her voice, and then she took him by the hand promptly, "Maybe you just need to search in the right place? Life is full of surprises, and one day, you'll figure out that your love… well… *blush*... maybe she's right here… um... next to you..." She then tilted her head on the left and looked forward as if she's trying to avoid the eye contact.

Miles then smirked, "Well, I'm not a fan of surprises, but… *sigh*... Let's just hope that you're right, Fluttershy." He said, as he then looked towards the basement windows. He could see that it was dark outside already, and he realized that they were talking for quite long time. He then looked back at her and spoke.

"Time flies so fast, huh?" He said a bit jokingly. Fluttershy nodded and then she performed a deep yawn, and stood up. Tails followed her example and grabbed the crutch he found in one of the police lockers. He struggled to stand up, but succeeded. As the two were on their feet again, the fox guy felt so exhausted that he even rubbed his eyes with his free hand to keep them opened. The two then looked at each other again and they saw inside the eyes of one another nothing but strong weariness.

"Maybe it's better for you to take that couch?" Fluttershy asked, but Miles shook his head confidently, "Nope, you take it." He answered, "I need to take a guard anyways, so I'll better sleep on the floor next to you, alright?" Fluttershy simply nodded as she was too sleepy for arguing with him. The two then walked over to the exit of the locker room, as they obviously walked slowly, thanks to Tails' injury. Fluttershy again took him by the arm tightly, to prevent his fallings.

"How about try one of those uniforms tomorrow?" Fluttershy jokingly asked.

"My thought exactly." Miles replied as the two left the locker room, and the fox-guy turned off the light.

 **That night.**

The crickets were chirping outside, the police station. The building became dark again. All the lights were out, the doors were locked and not even a single soul appeared outside. Only the sounds of crickets could be heard somewhere in the distance.

Inside the building, the two travellers were enjoying their night rest. Fluttershy was sleeping peacefully on the top of the couch, covered by the warm woolen blanket, probably founded inside one of the lockers in the basement. She used the police jacket as a pillow, and was wrapping her arms around one of the bags.

Her Mobian companion was sleeping on the ground, covered by another police jacket. His head back was leaning against the couch, and his head he had rested on the seats, near Fluttershy's folded hands. However, unlike Fluttershy, his face had pretty sour expression, perhaps, this is due to the nightmare. He was breathing heavily, and wriggling in discomfort from side to side. He was mumbling something in his dream, and soon he even started sweating hard.

"No…" He mumbled, "I won't leave you... *pant*... You'll be fine… *pant*... I promise you… I'll get you out of here… NO! NOOOOOO!" He then woke up and jerked forward slightly, as he was panting heavily. Sweat rolled down on his face from the forehead area right towards the eyes, and his eyes were opened wide. Soon, when he stopped panting and realized that it was just a dream, he raised his eyes and looked around to see that he was in the same police station. He then breathed in/out and grunted quietly in pain, as he looked at his left leg. When the pain died down too, Tails rested his back against the couch, and looked at the ceiling to recollect his mind.

He tried hard to stay positive the whole week, but those nightmares are not leaving him alone. Every night since that day, he lacked the peaceful dreams as such. He then looked over his left shoulder to see the peaceful sleeping silhouette of beautiful yellow pegasi girl. He then turned sad once he remembered the dream he had just now, and then he lifted his right hand over her face. He then caressed her cheek softly. Inside his mind, he knew that he's completely helpless with protecting her or anyone around him in this state. His injury made him extremely slow and non militant. Every time he tries to strain his power, he feels the pain in his leg that shackles his movements and made him suffer strong pain because of it.

He then sighed deeply and threw his right hand on his knee as he bent his leg on the knee level. He fixed his tired eyes on the floor, as he tried to recollect the situation once again. He knew that with the speed like his they couldn't get to Canterlot fast. In their travels anything might happen. Maybe the robot might catch them and kill, or maybe they might get attacked by something else? He then sighed again and grabbed his radar as he turned on the screen to see the distance they left. The radar showed 240 miles of the distance.

"Oh boy…" He mumbled quietly as he then placed the radar back on the floor. He then rested his head back on the couch and fixed his gaze on the door. The door had its handles chained by the chain he found at the basement and at first, it looked like a good defense for them both. Nobody knows what might happen in nighttime. He then pulled out his gun and started twirling it around his finger. He thought that it might help him to relax and return him back to sleep again.

 _ ***BAM***_

The door got suddenly smacked by something, and the hit was very hard. Miles jumped out in a surprise and gasped in fear, as he then aimed his gun at the door. Fluttershy got awoken by this smack and lazily opened her eyes, moaning in displeasure. She then looked disapprovingly at her companion, and even frowned at him, as she didn't like when someone interrupts her sleep. However, Tails didn't seem to see that she woke up and continued staring at the door twelve meters away from them.

"Miles…" She spoke softly, but with a hint of disapprovement in her voice, "What in the name of Celestia you're doing? It's late at night. Please, go to sleep, and stop making noise."

That's when the fox guy went out of his trance upon hearing her voice, and then he glanced at her, still having the look of scary surprise on his face.

"Fluttershy." He spoke quietly, "It's not me.", much for the pony-girl's surprise, "What?" She asked, "Why are you…"

 _ ***BAM***_

They heard another heavy blow hit the entrance doors. Fluttershy then gasped in a suddenness and jumped into a sitting position. The two then looked directly at the door to see that it was still standing, but they also could see few dents on both sides of the door.

 _ ***BAM***_

Another blow happened that left the third dent on the upper side of the door. Fluttershy started to shiver hard as she then pulled out her gun and pointed it directly at the door. Obviously her hand was shaking from side to side and she couldn't even fix it in one position, whatever she tried. She even accidentally touched Tails' ear, to which he grabbed her arm by the left hand and fixed it on the door. He could feel her shaking like crazy, but that was the best she could do.

"Keep your eyes open." Tails whispered quietly, as he was aiming his gun at the door.

After a moment, another BAM blow hit the door hard, by leaving even the deeper dent on it, and the chain that shackled the handles and kept the door close ceased to be tough enough for holding those blows. After another blow, the slot between the entrance doors almost grew wider and they could see something vicious is standing outside. The third blow slammed the doors away and freed the entrance. There, on the doorframes, Fluttershy and Miles saw a vicious figure made of light blue metal and standing in full height. It wasn't super tall, and like the usual Metal Sonic robots it was made in a normal Mobian or Equestrian height. The ominous silhouette was staring deep into the Police Station's foyer, straight at the stairways that led to the second floor.

Miles and Fluttershy both froze dead before the picture they saw before them. They didn't see the front part of this thing's body, but they guessed on those moonlight reflection sparks that this thing was a robot. They could also see some dark blurs that were covering its legs, so they guessed that this thing was done with someone. Fluttershy shivered even harder, than when she found a broken robot in the closet room on the second floor, because right now, there's no place where she could hide. Tails was scared even more than she was, because right now, he faced with the fear of his childhood.

"Don't…" Miles whispered, "... Move…", he then lifted his left hand's finger to the gun nab, while his left hand's finger stayed on the trigger. He then clicked the nab of his gun and lifted it into the ready position, but that's when something scary happened. The robot's head then turned right at the couch where the two were.

"Oh, no... " Miles whispered in fear, knowing that this thing had heard them both.

The robot then silently entered the police station straight towards the two heroes. While it was walking, the feet of the robot were making those metallic noises, loud enough to irritate the hearing of the two. Miles realized that they're dead if they wouldn't open the fire, so he then released Fluttershy's arm and grabbed his own gun with both of his hands.

"Oh SHIT!" He shouted, "FIRE! FIRE! SHOOT HIM!" He yelled out loud as he and Fluttershy then opened a heavy fire. The bullets started hitting and blowing the robot's body, but every time when it hit it, they just leave the dents on the metal armor, with no serious damages. They released the half of their ammos in total, but it didn't change the robot's direction, and it continued its way straight towards our heroes. Soon, when they realized that simple bullets are not stopping this thing, Miles realized that they need to regroup, and just in time, because the robot have raised its clawed hand.

"Watch out!" He shouted, as he and his pegasi companion then jerked on the different directions just a moment before the robot performed a blow. Its claws then slashed the couch on two halfs. Miles slipped on the slippery floor and stopped right next to the stairways. He grunted in pain as his left leg injury sent him into numb and agony. He gritted his teeth and grunted harder, but he managed to fight his pain back and opened his eyes to see where his enemy was. He could see the robot's silhouette is walking slowly straight at him. Only now when the moonlight fell on the right side of the bot, the fox-guy could see that this robot was resembling not Mobian, but Equestrian.

"No! It can't be!" He breathed out as he widened his eyes in shock, upon seeing the robotized Equestrian pony, but he still started backing away from the robot. He used strictly the right side of his in his movements so he could sooth his pain. The robot, though, wasn't moving fast, but his steps were made in the speed a bit higher than Tails' crawls.

Soon Tails felt that his back found an obstacle in the face of the wall. That's was the moment when he knew that this might be the end. He saw the robot stopped right next to him and lifted its hand down to perform a final blow, when suddenly…

 _ ***BANG***_

He heard the sound of the gunfire. The bullet struck the machine right at the back of the neck. The robot's head then returned back to normal position, and it then turned around to see the attacker.

The yellow pony-girl was standing fifteen meters away from the robot with her hands literally stuck to the gun and her whole body is shaking from fear.

The robot then changed its directive, and started its walk towards Fluttershy, and that's when Miles decided to attack. He grabbed his gun and aimed at the robot, and barely a moment later he pulled the trigger.

 _ ***BANG***_

The bullet struck the robot right at where Fluttershy shot him, and the bullet hole in the back of the head became wider, as the blood poured down from them as a waterfall. The fox guy was actually surprised by this turn of event, and after another moment, he saw that the robot turned its head towards him. Tails didn't think for long as he then performed another shot right at the head. The final bullet managed to pierce the robot's armor by hitting the already existed dent, and stuck its brain. The robot then staggered back and then it fell down on the ground with loud thud.

The battle was over, but the Mobian fox was still lying on the ground and fixing his eyes on the just destroyed robot. He couldn't believe in what he just saw. This robot lying in a pool that mixed both oil and blood was actually Equestrian pony. He then looked up at Fluttershy to see her still standing there with her hands rightly holding her gun, and shivering. He could even see some tears in her eyes. He then struggled to stand up by using the wall as an additional support, and through the grunts and pain he managed to return himself into a standing position. He then limped towards Fluttershy and when the gap between them disappeared, he took her by the arms softly, as he lowered her gun and pulled the safety trigger. He then took her by the shoulders and shook her softly.

"Fluttershy." He called her out. The pony girl heard him, however, she was only about to sob and attacking him with both arms of hers as she wrapped them around his neck. Tails returned her hug and closed his eyes as he then sighed in relief.

"That's okay." He whispered, "It's gone. There's nothing to fear."

"No…" Fluttershy whimpered as she then broke their hun and looked into his eyes, "It's… *sobs*... not that…" She and Miles then looked at the robot to examine the now completely dead body which was lying there on the floor unmoved. Tails was still shocked by the fact that he saw the equestrian guy, but after taking a better look on this body, he also noticed a couple of metallic wings folded on its back and, of course, the body still remained the rips of Wonderbolts uniform on the neck area. Miles then gasped deeply as he recognized the pony.

"Wait a minute… This is…"

"Soarin." Fluttershy whimpered, "The Wonderbolts lieutenant." She then nuzzled her head against Miles' shoulder and cried softly into it. Miles then sighed deeply as he lowered his head and closed his eyes in a silent moment of the Wonderbolts officer, and one of the fastest flyers in the world. He then patted his friend on the shoulder and shed some tears, too. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at her to see her still crying onto his shoulder.

"Please…" Fluttershy whimpered softly, "Tell me it was the only way… *sobs*... I couldn't live with the idea… that… *sobs*... we had another one… t-to… *sobs*... r-return him b-b-back..."

"Hey…" Miles tried to comfort her, by tightening his grip. He then looked down at the robot again, but this time, he noticed something strange. He then widened his eyes and shook Fluttershy a bit.

"Hey, Fluttershy." He called her out. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Look." Tails nodded towards the robot, "Don't you see anything strange here?"

Fluttershy then sighed and looked at Soarin's robotized dead body, "I am not an expert in robots, Miles." She said sadly. Miles then released her and limped closer to the robot.

"The robots are attacking in close combat only when their weapons are damaged or out of ammo." He spoke, "And this one didn't try to shoot us, or burn us down. That's totally weird. I don't remember any of them to get engaged in a close combat without trying to use their usual weapons." He then looked at her, "I don't see any installed guns on its body."

Fluttershy became wide-eyes by the words he just spoke and then she walked closer, "What are you trying to say?" She asked as he sounded feared.

"There's only one type of robotized units could work on that kind of fashion." Miles replied as he looked down at the bot, "But that's just impossible. I deleted all the data, blueprints… everything! There's no way it can be real!"

Suddenly the two heard the sounds of cracking metal somewhere on the distance and gasped as they looked towards the opened door. They heard something running on the city streets, and they knew they're out of time. They then looked at one another.

"Run!" They said to each other in unison, as Fluttershy then ran over to the couch as she grabbed their bags and hung them on her shoulders, while Tails grabbed his crutch. As they have met again, they walked as quick as they could towards the basement stairways, and disappeared downstairs.

Just a few moments after they left, three more robotized Equestrians bursted inside the building and stopped ominously in the doorways. Their black glassed eyes started scanning the foyer of the building in a search of the source of the noise. However, they only found the robotized dead body of the Wonderbolt lieutenant, covered by the very same mix of oil and blood. The robots devoid of emotions, though, saw it as a sign of a threat or like trace of the prey. They then entered the building as two of them walked upstairs to see the second floor, while the third one is left downstairs in the foyer. It then stitched the gaze towards the basement and headed there slowly.

 **Meanwhile in the basement.**

Miles and Fluttershy quickly entered the basement's locker rooms. The two were obviously panting in fear before the mindless killing machine, which appeared to be even more dangerous than the simple MS robot. As they reached the basement windows, they dropped the bags both jumped on the bench, and looked outside to see if they're surrounded, or not. Outside they could see the tall grass, broken cars, thrash, and tall trees illuminated by the moon, and thankfully for them, there wasn't anything dangerous for the two. After they finished their scanning the fox-guy looked at the pony-girl.

"You first!" He ordered, "Go!" Fluttershy was too feared for arguing with him on this topic as she then nodded to him, and jumped on the top of the bench, and opened the basement window. She then grabbed the window sill and pushed herself hard into the window. She easily slipped through the window as it was wide enough for her, and upon appearing outside, she quickly turned back to the window and pulled her hands inside.

Miles then grabbed first bag, picked it up with some struggles and gave it to Fluttershy. The pegasi girl pulled the bag out of the building and dropped it behind her. She then threw her arms back inside the window so they could repeat the same movements with the next bag.

Meanwhile, the robot entered the locker room, and stopped in the doorway. Its eyes then scanned the room from corner to corner in a search of the source of those noises it heard in the neighboring room. When its eyes looked at the left, it noticed a certain Mobian fox standing on the top of the bench and pushing the bag through the window. It then lifted up its hand on the head level and prepared its claws for a deadly strike.

Miles pushed the final bag and his crutch through the window, and then he grabbed onto the window sill and pushed himself through. Fluttershy grabbed him by the collar of his cloth and dragged him out a few meters away from the window, and just in time, because barely few moments later, the robot's clawed arm rushed through the window, but thankfully for the travelers, they were on the safe distance from it. However, once the robot appeared before their eyes, they gasped and wrapped their arms around one another as they pressed themselves to the large tree.

They saw the robot was trying to reach them both through the basement window, and thankfully for them, it was too narrow for him to slip through. Though, they knew it couldn't hold this thing for long, so they then looked at each other and exchanged nods. They then stood up, grabbed their bags and started stealthing around the police station, using the dense bushes as a cover for them both.

They managed to stealth around the police station's building right, and very soon they appeared on the parking lot. They reached one of the cars and Miles then dropped the bags and grabbed the car's door handle. He pushed it as he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then glared in annoyance and pulled out his gun and aimed at the handle. He performed a shot, loud enough for the robots could hear it, but at this very moment, he didn't have any other choice. The bullet destroyed the door lock and got opened very quickly. The two then threw their travel bags on the back seat and after that Miles looked at Fluttershy.

"Get in." he whispered, to which she nodded and silently got into the car. Miles followed her and closed the door tightly. Inside the car, they could threw their bags on both of the front seats of the cars and sat more comfortably on the car's floor. Fluttershy threw the woolen blanket on the top of them both, thus covering themselves from the robotized eyes. The two froze dead. Now they did everything that was in their powers, and the only thing they left is praying and hoping that those robots wouldn't find them.

Soon they heard the sound of shattering glass and heard two blowing metallic thuds hit the ground. The two snuggled to each other closer, and Fluttershy even whimpered quietly in fear, prompting Miles to held her close to him. He wrapped the blanket more tightly around them both.

Outside, the robots started rushing silently around the parking lot in a search of the source of the noise. The only thing that reminded about their presence was the sound of the metal crack that hit the ground hard.

* * *

 **WHOA... I think I can hear the audience is screaming "Oh, jeez, BHG, you have no heart at all! Why are you making them suffer so much?"**

 **Don't worry guys, I'm doing only things demanded by the plotline. So, don't worry, this is where the story needs to move.**

 **I am more wondering if Fluttershy and Tails will manage to survive that night. After all the doorlock is broken and they're literally found themselves on the edge of the cliff. Will they manage to get out of those problems, or it was the last time when we saw them?**

...

 **Oh, who am I kidding... Ha, of course they'll survive that night, but the problem is... how they could get away with that? You will see it in the future chapters of "LET THERE BE CHAOS!"**

 **That's all for today. If you liked the story, and wanna see the continue, you know what to do. See you guys in the next chapter, and until then...**

... **STAY IN POWER!**


End file.
